Mi último aliento
by Yoali Iizax Luin
Summary: UA Presente, pasado y futuro se conjugan en un sólo verbo: amar. Por fin los misterios al descubierto. CAPITULO FINAL
1. Default Chapter

"**Mi último aliento"**

Universo alterno

¡Hola!

No estaba muerta, andaba de… je, je, je olvidenlo.

Primero que nada una enorme DISCULPA por no aparecerme por aquí durante meses. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, una disculpa, no quise hacerlo, no me maten, aún soy joven… bueno entienden la idea. Es sólo que hubo MUCHAS cosas que no me dejaban continuar, pero aquí estoy de regreso y como supongo que ya se olvido la historia (en realidad tampoco yo recordaba todo ) he vuelto a poner otra vez los capítulos desde el principio, algunos mejorados. Espero que sean comprensivos. Será un S&S con algo de otras de las parejas favoritas, se aceptan sugerencias. Actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda, así que por favor no desesperen, estaré esperando su opinión. Saludos a todos, ya los extrañaba (me estoy poniendo sentimental), pero no les quito más tiempo.

Capítulo 1- Cambios

§:§:§:§:§:§:§.§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:

Las montañas se elevaban en aquel bello paisaje, formado por esplendidas colinas verdes y árboles que adornaban el paisaje, contrastando con un hermoso azul del cielo.

En lugar sería objeto de gran fama y admiración por otros pueblos, no por la belleza de sus praderas, riqueza de vegetación o el ambiente de jovialidad que se vivía. Se admiraba por el imperio que albergaba. En un tiempo en el que se creía en la magia, en la superstición.

Un joven imperio, pero con grandes esperanzas para su futuro. Los campesinos, aldeanos y demás gozaban de ciertos privilegios que en ningún otro lugar podían conseguir, incluso los más pobres poseían tierras y jamás nadie moriría de hambre o sufriría alguna injusticia. O por lo menos, si lo hizo jamás se supo. Era como un lugar ideal donde vivir su nombre era Haruko, que en japonés significa: primavera.

El imperio estaba conformado por varios pueblos que se extendían a lo largo del territorio. En el centro estaba el pueblo más grande y en su centro el palacio, que albergaba al Emperador. El palacio era de piedra en su totalidad cubierta con fino mármol, lucía toda su belleza. Decorado con magnificas obras traídas de todas partes del mundo, la mayoría eran regalos de reinos lejanos, otros eran traídos por los comerciantes. En los mercados y parques la gente convivía, no había grandes problemas, todo estaba en paz.

Se decía que ese imperio casi perfecto, era cuidado por algo muy especial, una magia los protegía a todos los habitantes y por supuesto el emperador. Magia que provenía de un objeto muy especial que yacía en uno de los salones principales del palacio. Su poder era enorme, era capaz de construir mil cosas, pero también tenía el poder de destruirlo.

Ese imperio también era conocido por su gobernante. Los rumores en todo el imperio lo describían como un hombre fuerte, decidido, astuto, inteligente, gentil y bondadoso. Los que lo conocían no negaban que los rumores eran ciertos, era un buen hombre, respetado y admirado por todos.

El emperador era un hombre de unos 25 años de edad, bien entrenado como guerrero, pero también educado en todas las artes. Su cuerpo era delgado, alto, piel blanca, cabello negro azulado y ojos del mismo color.

Cuando debía hacerlo se comportaba como todo un gobernante, pero cuando no era necesario le gustaba divertirse y en otras ocasiones era todo un verdadero misterio. Su nombre era Li, Clow Li.

Sólo él tenía acceso a la habitación donde se resguardaba aquel mágico objeto. No era que él lo deseará, pero aquel objeto parecía tener vida propia y no dejaba entrar a nadie más.

.- Señor - habló un hombre al emperador.

.- ¿Que pasa Yue? - preguntó mientras ambos caminaban por uno de los corredores del palacio.

Yue era el primer ministro del imperio, algo raro, pero así era. Casi igual que alto que el emperador sólo que a comparación de él, Yue era más serio, era muy entregado a su trabajo. Ojos y cabello casi plateados, una de las personas a las que Clow tenía total confianza y que siempre velaban por el imperio y por su emperador.

.- Los miembros del parlamento quiere hablar con usted.

.- ¿Pasa algo? - se detuvo y miró al ministro. Este hizo lo mismo.

Eran buenos amigos a pesar de las posiciones. Li decía que no quería esclavos, quería gente con quien convivir. Los miembros del parlamento tenían cierto poder de decisión, pero la última palabras la tenía el emperador y en caso de que el no pudiese, era Yue.

.- Parece que insisten en la idea de una compañera para usted... - en su tono de voz y por sus gestos, Clow noto que a Yue no le agradaba la idea, nunca lo hizo. Por eso había evitado decir esposa o emperatriz.

.- Entonces veremos que pasa - dijo sonriendo Clow.

Los miembros del parlamento tenían ya mucho tiempo hablando sobre el tema, apreciaban a su emperador, pero decían que era necesaria la herencia, necesitaban un heredero al trono. Para la edad que Clow tenía les parecía muy malo que no tuviera esposa e hijos, sobre todo por la época en la que se acostumbraban casar a edades muy tempranas.

Entraron al salón de reuniones, de nuevo Clow escucho las quejas de los miembros que insistían lo mismo, un heredero. En momentos Clow sólo reía como si le pareciera divertido todo aquello.

.- ¡Majestad! - con respeto se levantó una voz - no lo tome a la ligera, es importante lo que queremos. En los últimos meses se han escuchado rumores sobre un reino que quiere guerra, si hay una guerra y si algo le pasa a usted - dijo con voz baja - que nadie lo desea - luego subió la voz - quién se quedará a cargo del imperio - hablaba con solemnidad una mujer. De las más respetadas en el imperio, con facilidad doblaba la edad de Clow, pero sus años sólo habían dejado más sabiduría en ella.

Clow sólo rió un poco más disimuladamente, mientras Yue permanecía serio, sin dar opinión de nada.

- Esta bien señores, creo que realmente les preocupa la situación, espero que todo sean rumores solamente - Sabía que no eran sólo rumores, él mismo había mandado a investigar al comandante del imperio, cuando sintió una energía desconocida en el lado Sur del imperio.

.- Pero como realmente es importante para ustedes - vio a todos asentir ligeramente - escogeré a una compañera.

Las sonrisas en los labios no se hicieron esperar.

.- Pero ¿quién? - finalmente habló Yue.

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a todos, sabían que era necesario, pero ¿quién? Había muchas naciones que con gusto ofrecerían a una princesa para ese imperio.

Con su eterna sonrisa Clow sonrió - la magia la elegirá.

Todos lo vieron con duda.

.- ¿Qué quiere decir Majestad?

.- Recuerden que somos protegidos por la magia, la misma que me eligió, elegirá a mi compañera.

.- No entiendo - pregunto la mujer de mirada rojiza.

En aquel entonces no importaba mucho el amor o por lo menos no tanto en el amor de los reyes, se casaban por conveniencia de las naciones. Pero ese era un lugar muy especial, así que la mujer que llevara el titulo de emperatriz debía ser demasiado especial y no sólo una princesa.

.- La misma magia que me eligió a mí, elegirá a mi esposa, durante todos estos años nos ha guiado en un camino de paz y prosperidad, no se equivocará al escogerla.

Yue lo vio, Clow tenía la mirada seria y decidida, eso significaba que era lo que realmente pensaba hacer. Pero también una duda entro en su mente, tal vez no era la mejor solución, tenía dudas respecto a eso.

Todos los miembros del parlamento estuvieron de acuerdo, creían en la magia, esa magia les dio un buen gobernante y les daría la herencia que necesitaban. Todos salieron del salón de reuniones contentos por la decisión, sólo se quedaron el emperador y Yue.

.- ¿Pasa algo Yue? - Clow ahora sólo sonreía, por lo pronto no le causaba ninguna emoción saber que se escogería a su futura esposa.

.- Señor, sabe que no es una buena decisión. Ambos sabemos a que tipo de persona se escogerá.

.- Cierto - confirmo aún con una sonrisa.

.- ¿Por qué quiere continuar? - preguntó muy serio y esperando una respuesta que lo convenciera.

.- Yue, necesitamos un heredero, no seré eterno - dijo esto como si supiera algo que Yue no - además necesito a alguien a mi lado.

.- ¿Porqué no simplemente la escogió usted?

.- Porque no hay a quién escoger, no sé lo que es el amor, no hay nadie en mi vida, sólo amo a mi pueblo y sé que la magia sabrá quien es la más indicada para continuar con una nación prospera - Su voz se hizo más seria mientras se colocaba en una de las ventanas del salón. Desde donde veía perfectamente una gran parte del imperio.

.- Como desee - fue lo último que dijo Yue. Pero sabía que la manera de escoger a la futura emperatriz podría no ser la mejor forma.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§.§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:

.- Es hermoso - decía una chica admirando lo que a partir de ahora sería su nuevo hogar.

Camino por el lugar y dejo sus maletas en la puerta, explorando un poco. Era una habitación mediana color azul cielo que tenía una pequeña sala, más adelante una puerta y al abrirla se dio cuenta que era su alcoba, era un especie de departamento. Se sentó en la cama sintiéndola muy suave, había también una cómoda, un escritorio mediano, y más allá un tocador con un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo, y al fondo el cuarto de baño. Y lo que más le gusto fue que su habitación tenía un pequeño balcón.

.- ¿Le gusta? - escucho decir a una voz femenina desde fuera.

.- Me encanta - dijo emocionada mientras salía.

.- Entonces...

.- Me quedo - dijo feliz.

.- Me alegro - le sonrió. Era una chica de unos 18 años de edad, de cabello y ojos oscuros, parecía muy gentil.

.- Le agradezco mucho...

.- Akemi Laki - completó la chica.

.- Mucho gusto - le ofreció la mano - soy Sakura Kinomoto.

.- Es un placer tenerla aquí. Ahora la dejo para que se instale.

.- Gracias.

.- Es perfecto - dijo Sakura. Tomo su equipaje y lo llevo a su cuarto.

Por un momento se miró al espejo. No parecía una chica de su edad, ahora parecía ser mucho menor, a sus casi 16 años, parecía apenas alcanzar los 14 o 15. De cuerpo esbelto, mirada alegre, cabello largo, castaño y con algunas ondulaciones al final, piel blanca y ojos grandes con un verde, poco común.

Esta sería su nueva vida. Había ido a vivir a China, a terminar sus estudios de preparatoria, además de otras cosas. Se hospedaría en una casa de estudiantes que iban al mismo colegio, uno de los más reconocidos en el mundo, pero eso era lo atractivo y a la vez lo que menos importaba. Su familia estuvo de acuerdo en dejarla ir, aunque a su hermano no le hizo gracia, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

Arreglo sus cosas y decidió bajar.

.- ¿Lista?

.- Claro - contestó feliz.

.- Bien. Por allá esta la cocina - la condujo hasta ella - normalmente tenemos una hora para comer, pero en caso de que tengamos alguna otra cosa que hacer, puedes prepararte tu misma la comida. En muchas ocasiones todos comemos fuera ya que hay mucha tarea que hacer, así que no te sorprendas si no encuentras a nadie.

.- Por ahora todos estarán aquí, porque es principio de semestre y no hay demasiado trabajo, así que te presentaré con todos.

.- ¿Cuántos son?

.- Somos 5, incluyéndome, no te preocupes pronto los conocerás.

.- Gracias.

.- ¡Hay alguien en casa! - se escucho decir una voz masculina desde el recibidor.

.- En la cocina - contesto Akemi.

.- ¡Hola! - saludo al ver a Sakura.

.- ¡Hola! - contestó el saludo mientras lo veía.

Era un chico de unos 20 años de edad, de su estatura, delgado, ojos claros y cabello castaño, que traía algo despeinado.

.- Mi nombre es Hisaki Isao

.- Soy Sakura Kinomoto.

.- La nueva, supongo.

Sakura sólo asintió sonriendo.

.- Bienvenida, te aseguro que este lugar te encantará.

.- No lo dudo.

Estuvieron hablando un rato en el que Sakura supo que Hisaki estaba ya en la universidad muy cerca de ahí, estudiando Ingeniería.

Cuando aún hablaban se escucho a alguien entrando.

.- ¡Hola! - saludaba una chica, seguida de otra.

Los demás contestaron el saludo y continuaron con las presentaciones.

.- Soy Chiaki Emikio - una chica baja de estatura, delgada, cabello negro y muy largo, ojos negros y lentes. Bastante sonriente.

.- Yo me llamo Ikue Junko - una chica alta, cabello rubio y despampanante figura a decir de los chicos que la conocían, de mirada alegre y parecía muy simpática.

.- Ya sólo falta que conozcas al último habitante - dijo sonriente Akemi.

.- Bien chicos – interrumpió la voz de Akemi - por ahora debemos dejar descansar a nuestra nueva inquilina.

.- Claro, nos ofrecemos para mostrarle el lugar - grito animada Ikue abrazando a Hisaki.

.- ¿Ofrecemos? - preguntó muy bajito Hisaki a Ikue.

.- ¿No quieres ser descortés? - dijo entre dientes, mientras sonreía.

.- Claro que no pero...

.- No hay más que decir - casi grita Ikue.

.- En media hora nos vamos, así que con su permiso - camino a las escaleras - me voy a arreglar - dijo acomodándose el cabello.

A todos les salió una gota en la cabeza.

.- Ikue no cambia - dijo Akemi.

Sakura también subió a arreglarse o arreglar sus cosas.

Estuvo colocando todas las cosas en su lugar, algunos libros en el escritorio, su ropa, zapatos y fotografías. Al ver una de ellas suspiro y la puso junto a su cama. En ella sonreía una hermosa mujer de cabello gris que tenía en sus brazos a un bebé y al lado un pequeño niño con el ceño fruncido.

Luego sacó otro donde había un chico de mirada seria que la abrazaba, mientras ella sonreía. Le había costado mucho trabajo que él se dejará fotografiar, odiaba las fotos por buenas razones, pero lo había logrado y estaba orgullosa de haberlo hecho, de nuevo lo miró y dijo en susurro.

.- Te extrañaré.

Luego siguió sacando cosas de sus maletas, había también muchas cosas más, que probablemente no usaría mucho, pero cuando vio la computadora portátil sus ojos se iluminaron. La conecto y la prendió.

.- Veamos - comenzó a teclear algo en ella.

.- Sakura - escucho decir del otro lado de la puerta.

.- ¿Sí?

.- Estas lista.

.- Eh?... a Sí, en un momento bajo - por un momento había olvidado lo del recorrido.

Busco algún vestuario y en menos de dos minutos estaba lista. Esa rapidez la había adquirido después de años de levantarse tarde y salir corriendo al colegio. Así que se puso algo cómodo y salió.

Ikue, Hisaki y Sakura salieron del lugar. Era una casa mediana y la habían escogido por su cercanía a la preparatoria y a la universidad, Ikue iba de lo más feliz mostrándole todo el lugar, un parque, una cafetería, y una discoteca, que era donde los chicos se iban a divertir. Más adelante estaba la preparatoria, y la universidad.

.- La conocerás mejor con el tiempo - explicaba Hisaki.

Como era domingo no había casi nadie por los alrededores.

.- Ahora, vamos a tomar un helado - sugirió Ikue.

A Sakura le pareció muy agradable, aunque no negaba que extrañaba su antigua escuela y sus compañeros. Pero estaba decidida a enfrentarse a algo nuevo. Se decía que la preparatoria a la que asistiría era una de las mejores en todo Oriente y que cualquiera que egresará de ese lugar tendría un lugar asegurado en la universidad que quisiera, en parte eso también le llamo la atención.

El día paso sin más contratiempos, llegaron a la casa algo tarde, justo cuando se servía la cena.

.- Por fin llegaron - dijo Chiaki, arreglando los platos.

.- Ayudaré - Sakura se apresuro a ayudarla.

.- Gracias.

Mientras Hisaki e Ikue apenas se habían dado cuenta que habían regresado, pues estaban discutiendo.

.- ¿Son siempre así? - preguntó algo insegura Sakura, una vez que ella y Chiaki estaban en la cocina.

.- Sí - dijo sonriente Chiaki, se gustan mucho y la única manera que encuentran para demostrárselo es pelear.

A Sakura le salió una gotita, mientras ambas podían escuchar la discusión que ambos chicos tenían en el comedor. Y así se la habían pasado toda la tarde.

Justo a tiempo llegó Akemi, para la cena. Durante ese tiempo Hisaki e Ikue seguían discutiendo y molestándose, y Chiaki y Akemi preguntaban cosas a Sakura. A las que ella se limitaba a responder un sí o un no, sin dar detalles.

.- Es hora de dormir - dijo Akemi, una vez que todos habían terminado de lavar los platos. Ella parecía ser la mayor, y la que llevaba toda la responsabilidad de aquellos chicos, según le había dicho a Sakura en un año terminaría su carrera e iría de regreso a su país: Inglaterra.

.- Mañana empiezan las clases - dijo con disgusto Ikue.

.- A partir de mañana no nos veremos tanto - recordó Hisaki.

.- ¿Por qué? - Sakura no entendía.

.- Tú e Ikue irán a la misma preparatoria por la mañana, pero Hisaki, Chiaki, y yo estudiamos por la tarde y en ocasiones sólo llegamos a dormir.

.- No lo sabía - dijo Sakura.

.- No te preocupes amiguita - dijo Ikue a Sakura - yo te enseñaré todo lo que debes saber, y por ahora es mejor dormir, mañana te llevaré para que hagas todos los trámites en la preparatoria - su sonrisa se pronunció más - y tendré pretexto de no llegar a mis primeras clases - diciendo esto prácticamente empujaba a Sakura por las escaleras.

.- Buenas noches - alcanzó a decir Sakura a los chicos antes de ser empujada en dirección a su habitación.

.- Buenas noches - contestaron todos.

.- Se ve que es una buena chica - dijo Hisaki.

.- Sí, eso parece - afirmó Chiaki.

.- Bien señorita Kinomoto.

.- Por favor llámame Sakura.

.- Bien, Sakura mañana nos levantaremos a las 6:30 AM, media hora para arreglarse y desayunar y salimos a la preparatoria, debemos estar en la oficina del director máximo a las 7:30. ¿Qué te parece?

.- Supongo que bien.

.- Entonces descansa, mañana tendrás un día muy ocupado - dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación que estaba al lado de la suya.

.- Gracias.

.- No es nada - le sonrió mientras metía su cuerpo a su habitación.

.- Buenas noches.

.- Que pases una excelente noche - dijo Ikue metiendo finalmente la cabeza.

Sakura sonrió. Luego paseo su mirada por el pasillo, había 6 puertas en total. Al final del pasillo estaban las de Chiaki y Akemi de frente, más cerca las de Hisaki e Ikue, se podía dar cuenta porque tenían en la puerta una tarjetita con su nombre, pero la puerta que quedaba frente a la suya no tenía nada, pero sabía que estaba ocupada. Aunque nadie le había dicho por quien, tal vez pronto lo conocería.

Entro a su recamara, tenía que preparar todo para el siguiente día, ya que sería muy pesado.

Pero antes, se sentó en su escritorio y prendió su computadora portátil, lo primero que hizo fue mandar un mail. Con sólo unas cuantas palabras, acerca de que había llegado a su destino y que todo era muy agradable. Después de oprimir algunas claves la pantalla se hizo negra.

Ella sólo escribió KERO y de inmediato apareció un programa.

.- ¡Hola Sakurita! - dijo fuerte.

.- ¡Shhh! - le dijo Sakura y bajo el volumen.

.- ¿Qué pasa? - Ahora en la pantalla, en el escritorio flotaba un pequeño muñeco amarillo con una cola graciosa.

.- Ya llegue a China y este será mi nuevo hogar - explicó.

.- ¡Qué bien! - dijo alegre.

KERO era un programa de computadora, algo así como un amigo electrónico. Era como un amigo, un diario, un ayudante y un consejero, además también era encargado de hacer despertar a Sakura por las mañanas, aunque varías veces se llevaba almohadazos. Fue regalo de un amigo suyo, el muñeco electrónico parecía tener vida propia, tenía su propia personalidad, gustos y pensamientos, además de comer y dormir (electrónicamente), había sido programado para hacer muchas cosas. Según decía el mismo muñequito tenía inteligencia propia, aunque Sakura en ocasiones lo dudaba. Le encantaba jugar con Sakura o si ella no podía, lo hacía por Internet. Eso era lo que ella les decía a los demás, la verdad sólo pocas personas la conocían. Decir que era un guardián mágico era poco convincente.

.- Por favor Kero, quiero que mañana me despiertes a las 6:30, mañana es mi primer día y no quiero llegar tarde.

.- Eso si que es raro - se burlo el muñeco.

.- ¡Kero!

.- Lo siento, pero haré todo lo posible, aunque siempre termine mal - se quejo el animalito electrónico.

.- Ahora me voy a dormir.

.- Yo también.

Sakura entró al baño y se puso su pijama.

.- No se te olvide despertarme.

.- Lo haré Sakura, ahora duerme.

La chica se acostó, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a extrañar a su familia, a sus amigos y su persona especial. Estaba feliz por un lado y por otro estaba melancólica, pero se repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien. Cansada por el viaje de casi 10 horas, se durmió, mientras una suspiro escapo de sus labios.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§.§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:

Bien es todo por ahora, pero recordando a mi estimada amiga Perla, de quien aún no tengo noticias, pero me encantaban las frases que me enviaba, les dejo con una.

"_Para que el hombre sea fuerte debe comer regularmente, y para ser sabio debe leer siempre" _ -Jeremy Collier

Hasta pronto.

yuen chan


	2. Presentaciones

"Mi último aliento"

Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp.

(todos lo saben)

Saludos a todos, espero les agrade.

yuen chan

**Capitulo 2. Presentaciones**

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-

.- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Llegarás tarde! - gritaba el animalito en la pantalla.

Haciendo todo el ruido posible para despertarla, mientras ella se tapaba el rostro con la almohada.

.- ¡Crashhh! ¡Plop! ... - sonaba una y otra vez la computadora, pero no resultaba.

.- ¡Sakura! - gritaba a todo el volumen que tenía el pobre Kero - Esta bien, no quería pero tu me obligaste - dijo esperando que la chica reaccionara, pero no lo hizo.

.- ¡MONSTRUO! – Sakura escuchó clara y fuerte la voz de su hermano.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Hermano? - se levantó rápidamente volteando a todas partes.

Kero sólo reía.

.- Sabía que grabar la voz de tu hermano era buena idea - se burlaba Kero.

.- ¡Kero! – como pocas ocasiones frunció el ceño, no era nada divertido.

.- Oh, oh – Kero estaba en problemas, de inmediato la pantalla cambio su figurita a unos números enormes que le mostraban la hora.

.- 6:50 - vio Sakura en la pantalla.

Abrió los ojos espantada.

.- Es tarde - corrió al baño y se ducho en unos minutos, se cambió y salió.

.- Sakurita, ¿vendrás pronto?

.- Mno lou crueo - dijo con el peine en la boca, mientras se trataba poner zapatos.

.- No me gusta estar solo - dijo poniendo cara de tristeza.

.- No seas dramático, regresaré pronto.

.- ¿Sakura? - escucho un grito de una chica, desde fuera de la habitación.

.- En un momento bajo - grito.

.- Te veré en unas horas - le decía al animalito - hasta pronto.

.- Cuídate y no... - ya no alcanzo a escuchar lo que decía ya que ella ya se había marchado.

Como otras veces ella había deseado que el pequeño pudiera acompañarla, pero por ahora no podía hacer nada.

Sakura bajo corriendo con una pequeña mochila en mano.

.- Buenos días - saludo y sólo se encontró con Ikue que terminaba de desayunar.

.- Buenos días Sakura, pensé que te habías quedado dormida.

.- ji, ji - un gota le salió y se sentó a desayunar lo más rápido que podía

.- Me pareció que hablabas con alguien - dijo Ikue arreglándose el uniforme.

.- Yo... pues sólo estaba cantando - se le ocurrió decir.

.- Oh - dijo ella.

.- ¿Ese es el uniforme?

.- Sip, te gusta - dijo modelando.

A pesar de ser de preparatoria se parecía al que llevaba en su anterior escuela. Era falda era tableada azul con una línea blanca, y el suéter era también azul con unas pequeñas líneas que rodeaban las mangas y el escudo de la preparatoria lo llevaban en el hombro.

.- Es bonito.

.- Y no es el único, si hay una fecha importante debemos ir con otro, en invierno con otro y en verano como otro, además de otros, según la ocasión.

Sakura terminó muy rápido de desayunar, sorprendiendo a Ikue.

.- Si que tenías apetito - bromeo Ikue.

.- ¿Lista? – Sakura asintió - Vamos a tu nueva escuela.

Así ambas salieron, y como la escuela estaba muy cerca se fueron caminando, cruzando por el parque para ahorrar tiempo.

.- ¿Y los demás? - preguntó Sakura mientras veía que varios chicos se apresuraban a llegar.

.- Se fueron desde muy temprano, aunque estudian en la tarde las mañanas las utilizan para las tareas y otras cosas.

.- Hola Ikue - saludó un chico a lo lejos.

.- Hola - respondió.

Y comenzó así, muchos chicos y chicas saludaban a Ikue, ya sea desde cerca o desde lejos.

.- Vaya, tienes muchos amigos.

.- No te preocupes pronto tendrás igual o más.

.- Llegamos - anunció Ikue y condujo a Sakura por la escuela. Era enorme, había muchos jardines y bancas, y largos edificios con muchos salones y chicos que entraban y salían.

Se detuvieron en uno de los edificios más elegantes, Ikue entro a hablar con la secretaría del director, mientras a Sakura inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada.

.- Vamos Sakura, el director te recibirá.

.- Gracias.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-

En Haruko

Los días pasaron y el parlamento tenía bien planeado como escoger a la futura gobernante. Se organizaría un evento, se escondería con la apariencia de una celebración por el cumpleaños del emperador, una fiesta en donde los invitados especiales serían los gobernantes de ciertas naciones, con especial atención a las que tenían princesas solteras. Disfrazando el verdadero motivo, se les convocaría a todas, pero claro los rumores entre la gente comenzaron a correr.

Para saber cuál era la correcta debían entrar al salón donde se guardaba la magia, si no era la indicada simplemente la magia la rechazaría. De alguna manera las harían pasar frente al salón junto al emperador que las guiaría hasta allá y cerca las invitaría a pasar, si por más que intentarán no podían dar un paso dentro, se descartarían hasta encontrar a la adecuada.

Clow no parecía molestarle el plan, lo acepto y ordeno que se prepare todo.

.- ¿Qué pasará si ninguna de las princesas tiene las "cualidades" necesarias? - había preguntado Yue.

.- No te preocupes Yue - le había dicho despreocupadamente Clow - ella vendrá – dijo muy seguro y dejando muy intrigado al primer ministro.

Un mes después la celebración comenzó.

El palacio lucía como nunca antes, se encargaron de forrarlo con un exquisito mármol blanco, haciéndolo resaltar entre las verdes colinas, decorado por ambos lados con enredaderas de flores blancas y rosas, alfombrada en casi todos los lugares, candelabros de cristal sobresalían en los salones del palacio. Y las habitaciones para los invitados estaban más que listas. Había un aire de fiesta en todo el reino.

Parecía la una fiesta de todos. Pero diferente a lo que los gobernadores habían pensado, el emperador no sólo invito a las princesas, sino también a todas las chicas de su imperio y al de las naciones cercanas. Sin importar su posición social o edad. Muchas pensaban acudir, para por lo menos conocer al famoso emperador Li.

Clow sabía que sería difícil hacer que todas esas chicas pasaran al salón a hacer la prueba. Así que extendió la celebración, duraría 3 días.

Llegaron al imperio un total de 6 princesas solteras, hermosas y de poderosos reinos. Los miembros del parlamento esperaban que una de ellas fuera la elegida.

Hermosamente vestidas con trajes de la época, todas con exquisitos modales y presencia. Clow las recibió con su habitual sonrisa a todas, impresionando a más de una.

Para las noches se prepararon bailes al que asistirían todas las chicas del imperio y de las cercanías, sería el momento para hacer la prueba, primero a las princesas y luego a las demás.

La primera noche el palacio era espectacular, se prepararon manjares de la zona y algunos espectáculos para las princesas. Unas parecían alegres, otras más eran más frías y reservadas, sólo una parecía una pequeña con juguetes nuevos, con gran vitalidad simpatía.

Debido a los rumores que aún corrían sobre la guerra, la seguridad se reforzó a petición de Yue, que seguía sin estar convencido de la situación. Esperaba con mucha impaciencia las noticias del comandante de las fuerzas armadas del imperio, habían pasado días sin saber de él, empezaba a pensar que realmente se acercaba una guerra.

Los lujosos carruajes llegaban al palacio para la fiesta, llevando cientos chicas y hombres importantes. Todos claro, llevaban su respectivo regalo al emperador que iba desde el oro, plata, manjares, animales, libros, hasta los más raros objetos religiosos, amuletos y ropas.

En cuanto el baile comenzó Clow invitó a una de las princesas a dar un pequeño paseo con él y para eso escogió a la joven que a pesar de su edad era la más emocionada y feliz por estar en ese lugar.

.- Me alegro que me honre con su presencia - decía Clow mientras la guiaba por el lugar.

.- Al contrario, es un honor conocer finalmente al emperador de este hermoso lugar - decía mientras sus ojos brillaban como una niña pequeña.

Desde que la vio a Clow le llamo la atención, haría la prueba con ella, pues a comparación de las otras princesas, esta parecía tener algo muy especial y esperaba que entre las otras, ella fuera la indicada.

Así fueron hablando por algunos pasillos, siendo seguidos de cerca por Yue, quien había insistido en encargarse de la vigilancia, más que un primer ministro parecía guardián de Clow.

Clow llevo a la chica al salón. Se adelantó y abrió la puerta, una fuerte luz salió de ella, impidiendo ver lo que había dentro. La princesa sólo podía ver una habitación normal, después del destello.

.- Pase por favor, majestad - decía Clow esperando la reacción de la chica.

La chica dio un paso al frente, pero sintió como una pared invisible no la dejaba entrar, luego una sensación de rechazo del lugar.

Dio un paso atrás.

.- Creo que ahora prefiero regresar al salón - dijo la chica dejando de sonreír y alejándose.

.- Como desee, majestad - dijo un poco desconsolado Clow. Después regresaron, mientras Yue los veía de lejos, la magia la había rechazado.

Para decepción de los miembros del parlamento, todas las princesas habían sido rechazadas, Clow sabía que pasaría, pero aún así continuo. Las celebraciones continuaron los siguientes días, mientras Clow ya había llevado a muchas de chicas al salón sin resultado alguno.

En el último día de la celebración, en uno de los enormes pasillos de palacio.

.- Es decepcionante ¿no crees? - escucho la voz de Clow tras él.

Clow camino adelantándose a Yue.

.- Ninguna ha podido entrar. Tal vez... - sonrió para sí el emperador - tal vez aún no este aquí - miró al pensativo Yue.

El ministro no sabía que decir, sólo trato de sonreír para apoyar a su emperador.

.- Fue un total fracaso - dijo uno de los miembros del parlamento, - ninguna pudo entrar.-Un día después de los tres días, los miembros del parlamento discutían lo sucedido.

.- Pensé que sería una de las princesas, o las hijas de los hombres importantes - se quejaba otro.

.- ¿Qué haremos ahora? - Todos había quedado pensativos.

.- Esperar - dijo Clow sorprendiendo a todos - ella llegará - se dijo si mismo porque algo dentro de sí se lo decía.

Además había conocido a muchas chicas bastante interesantes, cuando las dirigía a la prueba, recordaba una en particular con un excelente humor, y en poco tiempo ambos se hicieron amigos. Su nombre era Urukan y había dicho al emperador que en cualquier momento que la necesitara no dudará en buscarla. Una chica de buena familia y muy extravagante en algunas cosas. Por lo menos conoció a muchas muchachas.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-

En China

Sakura entro a la oficina guiada por la secretaria.

.- Buenos días - saludo tímidamente.

.- Buenos días, señorita Kinomoto.

Frente a ella estaba el escritorio del director.

.- Bienvenida, puede sentarse - dijo el director.

De apariencia un tanto estricta, reflejaba unos 40 años, con algunas canas en su oscuro cabello, mirada y rostro serio.

Sakura obedeció.

.- Soy Wei Konosuke, el director de esta prestigiosa institución. Nos alegra mucho recibir estudiantes extranjeros y esperamos que se sientan como en su casa.

.- Gracias.

.- Le agradecería que nos informará cualquier inconveniente que tenga - Sakura sólo asintió - el día de hoy la señorita Junko estará encargada de mostrarle las instalaciones y le entregará lo suficiente para su estancia en este lugar, como algunos reglamentos y uniformes. Y no dude en comunicarme si necesita algo más. Pase con la secretaría le dará su horario y clases que puede tomar.

.- Le agradezco sus atenciones.

.- Es un placer. Bienvenida – dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

.- ¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó Ikue al verla salir.

.- Bien - contesto ella.

.- Aunque el señor Konosuke tenga apariencia de ogro en ocasiones, es muy amable - dijo recordando las muchas veces que lo iba a visitar, sobre todo por quejas de su comportamiento, y ser uno de los pocos que no la regañaba tanto.

.- Te mostraré la escuela.

Comenzaron a recorrer las instalaciones. Con emoción Sakura vio todo había. Un gimnasio y a ella le encantaba hacer ejercicio, cafeterías, biblioteca y otros lugares. Ikue le entregó algunos libros y los uniformes que le servirían.

.- ¡Ikue! – a lo lejos la saludaba otra chica muy emocionada.

.- Tomoyo, me alegra verte.

.- Pensé que te irías a estudiar a Japón.

.- He decidido terminar aquí - dijo la chica.

.- ¿Quién es tu amiga?

.- Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, es nueva y vivirá en la casa.

.- Mucho gusto.

.- Soy Tomoyo Daidouji - se presentó la chica con una sonrisa.

.- Así que estudiarás aquí, ¿en que salón estas? – preguntó Tomoyo.

.- No lo sé - dijo Sakura, luego le extendió el papel que la secretaria le dio.

Tomoyo e Ikue la vieron.

.- No irás en mi grupo - dijo entristecida Ikue.

.- Irás en el mío - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

.- ¡Que bien! - pensó Sakura, por lo menos había conocido a alguien.

.- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer un helado? - sugirió Tomoyo.

.- Perfecto - apoyo Ikue.

.- Pero ustedes tienen clase ¿no es así?

.- Por ahora no, los maestros irán a una reunión con el director – comentó Tomoyo.

Las chicas se dirigieron a un lugar cercano a disfrutar del helado, y en el camino tanto Ikue como Tomoyo eran saludadas por muchas personas, más chicos que chicas, eran muy conocidas por su belleza, gentileza y en el caso de Ikue por sus ocurrencias.

.- Así que te quedarás en la casa de huéspedes, será divertido - decía Tomoyo mientras disfrutaba un helado de fresa.

.- Antes vivíamos todos en ese lugar, todos los amigos - Ikue miró de reojo a Tomoyo mientras jugaba con el helado - algunos se separaron – dijo fingiendo estar molesta.

A Tomoyo le salió una gotita.

.- Lo siento, mi madre compró un departamento aquí para mí - sonreía Tomoyo.

A Ikue no le había gustado que una de sus mejores amigas se haya separado de ella, a´si que no perdía oportunidad en recordárselo a Tomoyo.

.- Estoy segura que te sentirás como en casa – le comentó Tomoyo a Sakura, para desviar la conversación.

.- Eso espero - dijo Sakura demostrando por un segundo un brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos, que de inmediato desapareció, pero que Daidouji noto de inmediato.

El primer día de Sakura terminó. De regreso a casa todo estuvo de lo más normal, sólo que los chicos llegaron algo tarde, sólo cenaron y se fueron a dormir, las verdaderas clases para Sakura empezarían el día siguiente y debían descansar.

.- Buenas noches - dijeron después de cenar y cada uno se retiró a si recamara.

Aún con el ruido de las peleas de Ikue e Hisaki, Sakura llego a su recamara.

.- ¡Hola! - saludo después de encender la computadora.

.- Hola sakurita ¿Cómo te fue?

.- Bien, supongo. Conocí a muchas personas y a una compañera, Tomoyo Daido... no recuerdo su apellido.

.- No te preocupes eres muy buena haciendo amigos, pronto tendrás más.

.- Eso espero - se levanto de su escritorio y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas para el siguiente día, mientras hablaba.

.- ¿Haz tenido noticias?

.- No aún no responden tu mail, no han hecho llamadas ¿estas segura que enviaste el número?

.- Claro, deben estar ocupados, ya conoces a mi hermano. Tal vez tarden más tiempo en contestar, ahora no debe ser conveniente.

.- ¿Qué harás?

.- Por ahora sólo seguiré lo que acordamos, me adaptaré y esperaré.

.- Es lo mejor ¿Quieres jugar? - cambió la pantalla y apareció un tablero de ajedrez.

.- Ahora no Kero, debo descansar mañana es mi primer día oficial de clases y debo estar preparada.

.- Oh, bien. Entonces ¿puedo?

.- Esta bien, pero no tardes demasiado.

Kero se quedo jugando un rato.

La chica de ojos verdes se acostó, algo impaciente por conocer a todos sus compañeros y también algo nerviosa.

La noche paso sin más problemas.

.- ¡CRASH! - sonaba la computadora, mientras una imagen de un jarrón rompiéndose se veía en el monitor - ¡DIN DON! - ahora era una campana - ¡SAKURA! - gritaba el pequeño amigo electrónico de Sakura.

Logrando a penas que Sakura se moviera.

.- Si no te despiertas tendrá que hacerlo tu hermano - decía enojado.

.- ¿Hermano? - decía medio adormilada, luego recordó lo del día anterior y rápidamente se levantó.

.- Esta bien, ya voy - dijo arrastrando su cobija hasta el baño.

.- Sakurita apresúrate, son las 6:40 con cero segundos, son las 6:40 con cuatro segundos... - y así seguía la cuenta.

.- ¡Lista! - dijo Sakura saliendo del baño ya vestida con su uniforme.

.- ¿Ese es el uniforme?

.- Sip, ¿Te gusta? - preguntaba mientras le modelaba y se cepillaba el cabello aún húmedo.

.- No esta mal.

Ella termino de vestirse, con el uniforme no aparentaba sus 16 años, sino unos 14 se veía muy pequeña.

.- Debo irme, seguramente Ikue me espera.

.- No seas mala y tráeme algo.

.- ¿Qué quieres?

.- No lo sé, si tan sólo pudiera comer esas deliciosas galletas.

.- No puedes, si lo hicieras ya estaría en la ruina.

.- Bien, entonces ¿vendrás a jugar conmigo?

.- Esta bien, hasta pronto - dijo apagando el aparato.

Salió muy rápidamente, abajo se encontró a Ikue ya lista.

.- Buenos días - saludo contenta Ikue - ¿Lista para tu primer día?

.- Buenos días - contesto y comenzó a comer lo más rápido que podía su desayuno - supongo que sí. En menos de cinco minutos ya había terminado.

El sonido del timbre se escucho.

.- Vamos, nos esperan - dijo Ikue.

.- ¿Quién?

.- No te lo había dicho, Tomoyo nos acompañara.

.- Buenos días - saludo Tomoyo, quien vestía el mismo uniforme que ellas.

.- Buenos días - contestaron, ambas salieron con Tomoyo.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-

En Haruko.

Más días pasaron sin novedades, Yue estaba aún preocupado por la falta de noticias del comandante, mientras Clow continuaba su vida como si nada pasara.

.- Señor, una joven lo busca – informo un soldado al emperador.

.- ¿Quién es? - preguntó sin dar mucha importancia, estaba en su biblioteca firmando algunos papeles.

.- Dice ser la hija del Conde Aruka.

.- ¿Conde Aruka? – recordó Clow, buen amigo del emperador, pero no sabía que tuviera hijas - hágala pasar por favor.

.- Como diga señor - el soldado fue por la chica.

Unos golpes suaves lo sacaron de su actividad.

.- Adelante – indicó Clow.

Una tímida figura entró a la biblioteca, viendo al suelo.

Clow le prestó atención.

.- Su majestad - hizo una reverencia la chica.

.- Acércate.

Con pasos algo inseguros se acercó al emperador.

.- Vamos, levanta la cabeza, sólo me has dejado ver ese hermoso cabello negro - dijo Clow con su habitual humor.

Un poco renuente levantó el rostro ella, dejándose ver por completo. Toda una mujer.

.- Así que eres hija de Aruka, no sabía que tuviera hijas

.- Así es señor, tuvo dos - sólo contestó.

.- ¿Tuvo? Acaso...

.- Si señor, murió hace algún tiempo.

.- Lo lamento.

La noticia le tomo por sorpresa, hacía ya varios años que no sabía de él.

Clow la miró más detenidamente, una chica por demás hermosa, de piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos levemente rasgados, rasgos finos y lo que más le impacto fue el color de sus ojos, hermosos y grandes ojos azules, tan azules como cielo.

.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

.- Zafiro majestad.

.- Es un bello nombre.

.- Gracias señor.

.- ¿Y… a qué debo el honor de su visita?

.- Mi padre... - su mirada entristeció un momento - es decir, usted era una persona muy importante para mi padre, y antes de que muriera nos encargo a mi y mi hermana a que en su cumpleaños le entregáramos esto.

La chica se acercó al emperador. Extendió sus manos hacia él y le mostró una caja forrada de terciopelo rojo. Clow la recibió un tanto extrañado, la chica lo deposito en sus manos y se alejó lentamente.

Clow abrió la caja y miró detenidamente su contenido.

.- ¿Estas segura de que dijo que era para mi?

.- Si señor.

Clow volvió a ver el contenido de la caja algo confundido, pero después la dejó a un lado y miró a la chica.

.- ¿Dice que tiene una hermana?

.- Si Majestad.

.- ¿Dónde esta ahora?

.- Descansa en el pueblo, ha estado delicada de salud.

.- Supongo que fue por eso que no se presentaron a la fiesta.

.- Así es señor.

.- Son hijas de un buen amigo mío - se levantó de su asiento y rodeo el escritorio - y las ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

.- Le agradezco majestad, pero debemos regresar a nuestras tierras.

.- Creo que es más importante la salud de su hermana - dijo acercándose a ella.

En esos momentos ella no sabía porqué, pero no quería quedarse. Pero ante eso no pudo discutir.

.- Mandaré a unos hombres por su hermana, y mi doctor personal la atenderá y mientras ella se recupere, se quedarán en el palacio como huéspedes especiales.

.- Pero... - no le agradaba mucho la idea.

.- Sus tierras estarán bien, no tiene por que preocuparse.

.- Esta bien, gracias - dijo casi en susurro mientras bajaba la mirada. Clow se acerco a ella y le puso la mano en uno de sus hombros como señal de apoyo.

.- Gracias - ella levantó la mirada hacia él.

Fue en ese momento que Clow vio más de cerca sus ojos azules, sintió algo extraño al tocarla. Pero disimulando sólo sonrió y salió de la biblioteca para ir a dar las ordenes necesarias para la estancia de sus invitadas.

.- Pensé que nos iríamos pronto - apenas escuchaba la voz de su hermana, porque estaba aún enferma.

Zafiro la miró.

Eran gemelas, casi idénticas en apariencia. En carácter eran más diferentes.

Esmeralda, su hermana, era una simpática persona que gustaba de hacer amigos, muy activa y alegre, decían los que la conocían que parecía más un varón que una mujer, con habilidades físicas impresionantes. Había sido entrenada por su padre en muchas artes que en esos tiempos eran exclusivos de hombre solamente, aún así era muy femenina cuando lo quería, pero ahora su salud era delicada el viaje le había provocado fiebres.

Zafiro en cambio, era mucho más recatada, también le gustaba hacer amigos y era muy querida, pero a diferencia de Esmeralda era menos activa, le gustaba la música, escribir, bordar, era mucho más femenina que Esmeralda.

Su madre había muerto cuando ambas tenían diez años de edad y su padre recientemente, habían heredado grandes extensiones de tierra en el lado sureste del imperio. Como hijas de Condes eran respetadas como tales, amaban el lugar en donde crecieron y sólo la petición de su padre de entregar personalmente el regalo las había sacado de su hogar.

.- No te preocupes - con una sonrisa tranquilizó a su hermana - en cuanto te recuperes nos iremos, por ahora nos quedaremos en el palacio.

.- ¿En serio? - dijo su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa. Acostada en una pequeña cama, mientras su piel estaba un poco más pálida que la de su hermana y unas pequeñas ojeras se veían en su rostro.

.- Esmeralda - dijo en tono levemente reprochador - ¿Qué pasará con Orek y Lenips?

Eran unos hermanos, grandes amigos de las chicas que amablemente se ofrecieron a llevarlas al palacio.

.- Deben regresar a informar.

.- Creo que no les gustará la idea.

.- Yo se los diré - Zafiro era la que se encargaba de las decisiones importantes de la familia a falta de su padre.

Salió de la pequeña habitación donde descansaba su hermana y toco en una puerta contigua. Ahora se quedaban en una casa de huéspedes muy cerca del palacio.

.- ¿Que pasa Zafiro? - preguntó el chico dejándola pasar a la habitación. Un chico de mediana estatura, delgado, de ojos color miel, alegre y cariñoso, pero en ocasiones le gustaba hacer enojar a ambas chicas. Su nombre era Orek.

.- Deben regresar.

.- ¿QUÉ? - escucho otra voz más seria.

.- Lenips - lo miró seria. Lenips era un chico menor que Orek por un año, de cabello y ojos negros, muy alegre y bromista le gustaba molestar más a Zafiro especialmente.

Los cuatro se conocieron desde muy pequeños, prácticamente se criaron juntos y se querían y cuidaban mutuamente.

.- Deben regresar a cuidar las tierras - dijo ella muy seria.

.- Vamos Zafiro, nadie se las llevará tenlo por seguro - bromeo Lenips.

Ella sonrió, pero luego su cara volvió a ser seria, para hacerles ver a ambos chicos que no bromeaba.

.- Háganlo. El emperador ha ofrecido su palacio para hospedarnos, mientras Esmeralda se recupera.

Zafiro explicó todo a los chicos.

Después de una pequeña discusión por parte de los chicos que se negaban rotundamente, la hermana mayor de Esmeralda impuso su decisión. Así que sin más remedio los chicos aceptaron.

.- Pero regresaremos por ustedes - dijo Orek, no pienso dejarlas aquí.

.- No creo que se las roben, están muy feas - se burlaba Lenpis, que esta vez sólo recibió una mirada asesina de la chica de mirada azul.

.- Además, se cuentan historias de que en el castillo rondan fantasmas - dijo Orek moviendo las manos en forma extraña frente a ella esperando que se asustará.

.- No digas tonterías, los fantasmas no existen.

.- Bien - dijo recobrando la compostura - sólo no digas que no te lo advertí, se volteo y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

.- He oído que el emperador es una buena persona, y siendo amigo de tu padre, creo que no es necesario desconfiar - reflexionaba Lenips, que era el menos convencido de la idea.

.- Esta bien nos iremos, pero regresaremos por ustedes - finalizo Lenips, poniendo un dedo sobre la nariz de su amiga y riendo.

Zafiro respondió la sonrisa y salió a preparar todo.

.- ¿Pasa algo Orek? - Lenips noto el rostro preocupado de su hermano mayor, en cuanto la chica salió

.- Hay algo raro en todo esto.

.- ¿No me digas que temes que el emperador se quede ellas? - dijo bromeando Lenpis.

.- ¡No digas tonterías! - casi grita Orek - Mejor prepara las cosas, nos vamos.

Los sirvientes del palacio llegaron pronto y comenzaron a trasladar a las chicas al palacio. No llevaban demasiadas cosas, sólo algunas vestimentas sencillas y objetos personales.

Ambos chicos se despidieron de las gemelas y se fueron por su camino.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-

¡Hola!

Bien creo que hasta ahora todo va bien, comenzando a conocer a los personajes. No se dejen llevar por las apariencias, hay muchas cosas más que descubrir de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Avances del siguiente capi. Sakura conoce a un chico muy importante para su futuro, al igual que Clow con la chica.


	3. Apariencias

Capitulo 3

Apariencias.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

Las tres chicas, Sakura, Tomoyo e Ikue caminaban rumbo a la escuela, hablando sobre cosas sin importancia. Para Sakura una experiencia nueva, debía adaptarse y para las otras chicas un día más de clases.

Al llegar a la escuela se separaron Ikue se fue por otro lado a su salón y Sakura y Tomoyo al suyo.

.- Verás que te adaptarás muy pronto - animaba Tomoyo mientras caminaban. Sabía que los cambios no eran fáciles, pero apoyaría a Sakura, le parecía una chica muy agradable a pesar de tener muy poco tiempo de conocerla, confiaba en sus presentimientos y los que tenía sobre ella eran muy buenos.

Llegaron a un salón, en donde algunos alumnos dentro conversaban. Pero como era costumbre Sakura debía esperar al maestro, que no tardo mucho, para ser presentada.

.- Buenos días - saludo el maestro de figura alta, cara seria, ojos profundos y edad avanzada - hoy tenemos una nueva compañera. Adelante - indicó a Sakura.

Al entrar ella, las conversaciones cesaron y todas las miradas se centraron en ella. Poniéndola algo nerviosa.

.- Buenos días - dijo inclinándose y con voz tímida.

.- Buenos días - contestaron todos.

.- Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, viene desde Japón.

Algunos cuchicheos se escucharon, todas las miradas se centraban en ella haciéndola sentir nerviosa, Tomoyo sólo le sonreía.

.- Espero que la hagan sentir como en casa. Tome asiento señorita Kinomoto - termino el maestro.

.- ¡Aquí! - dijo Tomoyo levantando la mano, justo delante de ella.

Todas las miradas seguían en ella y no podía evitar sentirse intimidada, mientras el maestro comenzaba a escribir algo en el pizarrón.

.- ¡Hola! - dijo un chico de lejos. De cabello castaño y ojos color miel, muy sonriente.

Sakura sólo le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

.- Soy Enae Kusho…

.- Dejaremos las presentaciones para después, si no le importa señor Kusho - dijo serio el maestro.

Con eso todos los cuchicheos cesaron y prestaron atención al profesor. Parecía una persona muy estricta, desde el principio dejo mucha tarea a pesar de las quejas de los alumnos.

Sakura sólo miraba su cuaderno nuevo ya lleno de tareas para las siguientes semanas.

.- Hasta la próxima clase, no olviden la tarea - se despidió el maestro.

.- Y yo le dije a Kero que jugaríamos hoy - pensaba Sakura repasando sus notas, y ese era la primera de tres clases que tenía en el día.

.- No te preocupes el maestro no es tan malo - escucho la voz de Tomoyo.

Sakura sólo suspiro y la volteó a ver sonriéndole.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban siendo rodeadas de chicos y chicas curiosos que empezaron a hacer todo tipo de preguntas, sobre el origen de Sakura, edad, sus gustos entre muchas más. Apenas Sakura empezaba a responder y ya le preguntaban más cosas.

Sólo un grupo de chicas no se le acercaron, pero estuvieron muy atentas a las respuestas de Sakura y entre ellas se lanzaban miradas.

.- Vaya, parece que la nueva es muy popular - dijo una de ellas.

.- Es sólo por ahora - contestó otra.

Había otra con una mirada y expresión mucho más indiferente, que no dijo nada.

Sakura dio gracias a que ya comenzaba la siguiente clase y la una nueva maestra entro. Pero había notado las miradas de aquellas chicas.

.- Buenos días.

Todos contestaron.

.- Esta profesora me encanta - le dijo Tomoyo bajito a Sakura.

Así la última clase comenzó.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron.

.- ¿Qué no hay otra clase? ¿Por qué todos se van? - preguntó Sakura.

.- La maestra de Literatura imparte sus clases en otro salón.

Todos se dirigían allá. Mientras lo hacían Sakura pudo observar la belleza del Colegio en donde estaba, cuidado hasta el último detalle.

.- Es aquí - y todos entraron.

Mientras todos se acomodaban en sus lugares, Sakura observaba las mesas para dos personas.

Y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo llego la profesora.

.- Buenos días, como todos saben mi nombre es Kaho Mitzuki, seré su profesora de Literatura, en esta clase leeremos algunos clásicos, y como el curso pasado los leerán un libro en parejas, yo los seleccionaré y en cada clase se harán algunos ejercicios, así que les recomiendo que consigan los libros lo antes posible.

Alguien toco la puerta.

.- ¿Podemos pasar? - dijo un chico algo agitado, pareciera que venía corriendo.

.- Señor Yamasaki, espero que sea la última vez - dijo la profesora.

.- Lo siento - dijo avergonzado.

.- Señor Li, me sorprende de usted.

.- Lo siento - dijo una voz más seria y masculina, llamando la atención de todas las chicas presentes y por supuesto de Sakura. Un chico muy serio, mirada tranquila, cabellos marrones y ojos ámbar siguió al otro chico y se sentó con él.

.- Como decía… - continuó la profesora explicando.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura no se despegaron de los chicos en un buen rato, le parecían muy extraños aquellos jóvenes, había algo en ellos que le parecía raro, pero no podía saber qué era. Esto no paso desapercibido para Tomoyo.

La clase termino y todos se comenzaron a retirar, mientras Sakura guardaba sus cosas, pensaba en que le llamaba tanto la atención de los chicos.

.- ¿Quieres conocerlos? - escucho decir a Tomoyo.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Te los puedo presentar - dijo de lo más natural Tomoyo.

.- ¿A quiénes? - preguntó ella con cara de no entender de lo que hablaba.

Tomoyo sólo sonrió - a los chicos que te llamaron la atención.

.- Eh… no es eso… es es sólo que se parecen a algunas personas que conozco - se apresuro a decir Sakura, ¿había sido tan obvia?

.- Debo ser más disimulada - se regañaba Sakura en su interior.

.- Vamos, te aseguro que no muerden - dijo con una sonrisa Tomoyo.

.- Pero... - protestaba Sakura mientras era jalada por Tomoyo.

.- ¡Hola chicos, a la señorita Kaho no le gusta que lleguen tarde.

.- Buenos días señorita Daidouji - contesto cortésmente Yamasaki.

.- Hola - dijo Li, con expresión seria.

.- Les quiero presentar a una persona muy especial - dijo Tomoyo.

Yamazaki examinaba a la chica de ojos verdes, de manera muy discreta.

.- Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, y vendrá a esta escuela de ahora en adelante.

.- Ellos son: Takashi Yamasaki, un gran amigo y el es Shaoran Li...

.- ¿Li? - pensaba Sakura - estoy segura que he escuchado ese apellido antes.

.- ...mi novio - termino Tomoyo. Ella se acercó a Li, se dieron un corto beso.

.- Mucho gusto - dijo Yamasaki - esta escuela le gustará.

.- Gracias - contestó Sakura.

.- Hola – por fin Li le saludo a Sakura sin ánimo alguno, viéndola fríamente.

.- Mucho gusto - dijo Sakura cambiando la sonrisa a una mirada seria, y al notar como la veía casi hizo un gesto de fastidio.

.- Debe ser un tonto - pensaba.

Mientras Li tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Tomoyo, ella sonreía, pero él parecía examinar a Sakura, lo que la molesto aún más.

.- ¿Y de dónde viene? - preguntó Yamasaki notando lo tenso de las miradas de Li y Sakura.

.- De Japón - dijo de lo más natural y sonriendo al Yamazaki, no se parecía nada al chico Li.

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso. Tomoyo hablaba con Shaoran, mientras Sakura lo hacía con Yamazaki pasos adelante de la pareja. Yamazaki parecía un chico alegre y sonriente, le contaba a Sakura una historia fantástica de como había llegado a esa escuela, que fue creída ingenuamente por Kinomoto.

.- Te veré en la noche - se despidió Li de Tomoyo.

.- Hasta pronto - todos se despidieron, no sin antes unas miradas de desconfianza por parte de Sakura y Shaoran.

Y una vez que los chicos se fueron - Cualquier cosa que Yamasaki te haya dicho es mentira - se apresuro a aclarar Tomoyo, luego sonrió - su especialidad son las mentiras.

Sakura sonrió con una gota en la cabeza. Le parecía sorprendente que Yamazaki haya dado la vuelta al mundo buscando al instituto.

.- Y por Shaoran no te preocupes - al escuchar esto Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse, mientras Tomoyo continuaba.

.- Siempre es muy desconfiado, dice que sólo es cauteloso, pero se comporta así con todas las personas que acaba de conocer - la miró y le sonrió - verás que con el tiempo terminarán siendo buenos amigos.

.- No lo creo – pensó Sakura, pero a Tomoyo sólo le asintió. Había algo muy raro en él, y no era sólo la desconfianza que no aparentaba con ella, había algo más. Algo que no tardaría en descubrir.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

.- Me parece que la Kinomoto no te agrado.

.- Es una chica más, me es indiferente - dijo sin darle importancia.

Ambos se cambiaban de ropa, estaba en el equipo de Hockie sobre hielo y lo practicaban después de clases. Su equipo era uno de los mejores, desde que ambos chicos ingresaron, en la preparatoria tenían fama de chicos apuestos y rudos, pero a ellos les gustaba hacer deportes rudos, y así poder estar en forma, cosa que habían logrado, además de la admiración de muchas chicas. Además también practicaban basquet boll y futboll.

.- A mi me parece muy agradable, creyó mi historia de la vuelta al mundo.

A Li, sólo le salió una gota.

.- Y pensar que me la trague - pensaba - Vamos, empezaremos con la práctica.

Yamazaki sonrió, Li era muy especial.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

Las chicas estaban en el gimnasio.

.- Entonces ¿practicabas gimnasia?

.- Sip.

Ambas vestidas con el uniforme de deportes, sentadas en un lugar cercano a los aparatos.

.- ¿Que aparato te gusta más?

.- Creo que la barras asimétricas y ¿a ti?

.- Creo que el salto.

.- Bien chicas - llamó la atención la entrenadora - tenemos una chica nueva.

De nuevo comenzarían las presentaciones, Sakura suspiro, esperaba adaptarse pronto.

El turno de Sakura en el salto de caballo comenzó.

.- Algo fácil - pensó, de todos modos la profesora sólo quería conocer el nivel de la chica.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, hizo una ligera presentación y corrió al aparato. Todos los presentes sólo vieron como de manera elegante, pero con gran fuerza Sakura dio un giro en el aire y cayo prácticamente plantada, un salto casi perfecto. Todos los que la veían estaban casi sin palabras, incluyendo a la entrenadora.

Sakura se sintió bien, tenía algún tiempo de no entrenar, tal vez por eso había un pequeño fallo. Después noto las miradas en ella, ningún sonido se produjo en esos instantes.

.- Se supone que no debo llamar la atención - pensó, se sonrojo ligeramente. ¿Cuándo dejarían de verla? Camino con lentitud hacia Tomoyo intentando no ver a nadie.

De pronto muchos aplausos se dejaron escuchar, con algunos silbidos. Casi todos aplaudían la ejecución. Sólo que el mismo grupo de chicas del día anterior la miraron, pero después una de ellas, frunció el ceño. Mientras las expresiones de admiración llegaban a ella.

Al llegar frente a Tomoyo sólo se encontró con una sonrisa.

.- Lo haces muy bien.

.- Sorprendente - la entrenadora se acercaba - creo que eres una excelente candidata para pertenecer a la selección de gimnasia.

Sakura sin saber que decir, sólo sonrió. Mientras la entrenadora interpreto el gesto como un "SI" y ya imaginaba todo tipo de escenas en la que ella y el equipo de la escuela ganaban el torneo intercolegial de gimnasia.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Tomoyo, mientras aún era observada por muchos.

.- Creo que tendrás muchos admiradores.

Sakura no contestó con palabras sólo con una sonrisa y una gota en su cabeza, sintió una mirada sobre ella, era muy aguda, tanto que logro sentirla y con curiosidad busco a la persona dueña de aquella. Entre algunas chicas que la veían, distiguió a una que de forma penetrante la observaba.

.- ¿Sakura?

.- eh?

.- Nos vamos.

.- Claro.

El grupo de chicas aún la observaban.

.- Debemos tener cuidado con ella – comentó una.

.- No te preocupes no será problema contestó otra y salieron del gimnasio.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

En Haruko

.- Ya están instaladas majestad - indicó un sirviente al emperador.

.- Bien, gracias, puedes retirarte.

A pesar de sus múltiples ocupaciones el emperador Clow, tenía en la mente la llegada de las hijas del que fue uno de sus mejores amigos, se dijo que haría todo para que ellas estuvieran lo mejor posible. Pero aquel día no había podido ir a saludarlas, tenía varias reuniones muy importantes.

.- Es hermoso - decía Esmeralda, ya ubicada en una de las habitaciones del palacio.

.- Ajá - dijo sin mucho entusiasmo Zafiro mientras se concentraba en recordar las indicaciones del que las ubico en el palacio, tantas vueltas y puertas, que pensó por un momento que se perdería si caminaba sola por el palacio. Una gota le salió al pensar eso, ella perdida en ese enorme lugar. Seguramente Lenips se burlaría de ella el resto de sus días.

Mientras su hermana disfrutaba de la vista, aunque estaba acostada podía apreciar, se veían por los ventanales preciosas montañas a lo lejos, la habitación era muy amplia, color azul muy pálido, con algunos muebles exquisitos y una amplia y lujosa cama, con delicadas cortinas a los lados y muchas almohadas muy suaves, las telas parecían ser sólo sedas de colores claros. No es que nunca hubieran disfrutado de algo así, sólo que su forma de vida era menos ostentosa que la de un emperador.

Y esa era una de las dos habitaciones dispuestas para ellas, la de Zafiro era casi idéntica pero de color rosa pálido, justamente el color que menos le gustaba.

Zafiro terminó de ubicar las ropas en el ropero de la habitación de Esmeralda cuando alguien toco la puerta.

.- Adelante.

.- Señora, el doctor ha llegado - dijo una doncella.

.- Hágalo pasar por favor - dijo Zafiro y ella obedeció.

El doctor entro y comenzó a revisar a la joven Esmeralda para determinar su mal.

El emperador termino otra reunión, estaba algo cansado pero contento. Las cosas con los diferentes reinos estaban muy bien. Sólo de vez en cuando se preocupaba por los rumores de que un reino quería guerra, pero sabía que su comandante le confirmaría si eran ciertos. Por ahora deseaban saludar a las recién llegadas, después de todo no le vendría mal compañía femenina a parte de Yue y su rostro serio.

.- Me gustaría cenar con mis invitadas - le dijo a un sirviente.

.- Como diga señor - dijo el sirviente y se fue.

.- Señor ¿no cree... - de nuevo Yue no estaba muy de acuerdo.

.- Vamos Yue, sólo necesito compañía - dijo sonriendo.

Yue calló, no dijo más y fue a tratar otros asuntos.

.- Vaya primer ministro - se decía Clow. Ni su madre lo había cuidado tanto.

Llego la hora de la cena.

.- La Condesa de Aruka - anuncio el sirviente. Sorprendiéndola más a ella que al emperador, no estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran Condesa.

La fina figura de Zafiro se hizo presente. Vestida muy elegantemente con vestido de la época, estrecho por la cintura y amplio por los pies de color azul cielo, con un peinado muy elaborado, en la parte de atrás que dejaban caer algunos rizos en su espalda. Se veía muy hermosa. Sin ningún accesorio ostentoso, sólo su belleza natural.

.- Buenas noches, majestad - dijo ella, vio al emperador y luego su vista se desvió hacia el comedor, era muy grande con preciosos candelabros plateados y un florero con distintas flores, también habían estatuas y otras pinturas y bajo sus pies lucía una hermosa roja con detalles en dorado, tal pareciera que nunca había sido pisado.

Era un lugar reservado para el emperador y personas, muy, muy especiales.

.- Se ve hermosa - dijo con admiración y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella se acercó lentamente.

.- Gracias - dijo inclinándose.

Mientras recordaba lo que su hermana había dicho.

.- ¡Zafiro! no irás vestida así a ver el emperador. Si no te cambias y te peinas me veré forzada a levantarme y hacerlo yo misma - decía Esmeralda aún en la cama y sin esperar respuesta - ahora ve y cambiare, sino iré yo misma - Zafiro iba vestida con un simple vestido azul, sin mayor arreglo. Más parecía una doncella del palacio que una invitada.

Se arrepintió de haber pasado a ver a su hermana antes de ir con el emperador, así que sólo para complacerla lo hizo, Esmeralda aún estaba débil y no podía salir de su habitación, según dijo el doctor, pero conservaba su vitalidad, decía que lo más importante era pensar que todo estaría bien.

.- No le agrada la comida - preguntó Clow a su invitada.

.- Eh? - dijo apenas percatándose de que ya estaba sentada con el emperador, luego vio su plato y estaba lleno de una sopa - no es eso, es sólo que no tengo mucho apetito - dijo justificando su distracción por su hermana.

El doctor había dicho que su condición no era grave pero si delicada, no pudo decir que era exactamente lo que tenía pero lo averiguarían.

.- Ella estará bien - escucho la voz ronca, pero a la vez tan reconfortante de Clow. Parecía que leyera la mente.

.- Gracias - dijo, después del leve desconcierto y le sonrió.

Clow la miró detenidamente, se veía más hermosa cuando sonreía.

La cena fue menos aburrida. Comió un poco, he intercambiaron algunas palabras, sobre todo de Clow, decía algunas cosas que la hacía reír sin darse cuenta. Recordando a su difunto padre.

.- Majestad, lo siento pero llego una carta del reino del Este y dice que es urgente - interrumpió uno de los miembros del parlamento después de saludar.

.- Lo lamento, debo retirarme - se disculpó Clow.

.- Buenas noches - dijo Zafiro al verlos salir.

.- Que pase una excelente noche - le contesto Clow, no le agrado la idea de irse, se la estaba pasando muy bien, pero lo hizo.

Se quedo sola, aún con gran parte de los alimentos frente a ella, no espero mucho y salió del lugar. Pensando en su hermana y en el extraño amigo de su ausente padre se encamino a su recamara.

Pasillos, pasillos y más pasillos.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba perdida.

.- Oh, no - pensaba - sólo a mi me pasan estas cosas.

Caminaba y caminaba y no se encontraba a nadie.

.- Será que todos ya se fueron a dormir - seguía caminando - ¿Dónde estoy?

Siguió por los pasillos, guiándose sólo por su intuición. Luego de unos minutos de perdida, no sabía si gritar o correr como loca. Entonces recordó lo que Lenips le había dicho.

.- ¿Fantasmas, ojalá uno pudiera orientarme - pensaba.

Siguió caminando cuando sintió algo extraño, volteo extrañada pero no había nadie, siguió caminando, pero seguía con la misma sensación, eso comenzó a darle miedo. No le tenía miedo a los muertos, le temía a los vivos, ellos sí podían hacerle daño. Sentía pisadas tras ella, aceleró el paso mientras le pareció ver un pasillo conocido y se dirigió a él. En el pasillo vio una puerta muy extraña, por un segundo se olvido de la sensación y miró con interés la puerta. No estaba hecha de madera como las demás sino parecía ser metálica, plateada para ser exactos, con grabados que parecían ser letras que no pudo entender, levantó la mano y sintió que había lago dentro y que la llamaba.

.- ¿Qué hace? - escucho una voz fría y seria.

.- ¡¿Fantasmas! - cruzó por su mente.

Se alejó de la puerta y volteo al lado donde escucho la voz.

Frente a ella estaba un hombre muy alto de mirada y cabello plateado, de cuerpo delgado que vestía como uno de los del parlamento. A pesar de ver que no era un fantasma, su tono y su fría mirada la hicieron sentir algo parecido al temor.

.- Lo lamento, estoy perdida - dijo con voz baja.

Yue la miró y examinó su mirada, parecía que no mentía.

.- ¿Quién es usted?

.- Zafiro de Aruka, señor - hizo una ligera reverencia.

.- Así que es usted - pensó Yue.

.- La llevaré a su habitación.

.- Gracias - dijo ella algo cohibida mientras lo seguía en silencio.

.- Esta chica, pudo acercarse a la habitación - pensaba Yue - cuando las otras fueron rechazadas de inmediato.

Yue iba pensando si era buena idea o no decirle eso al emperador lo que había sucedido.

.- Aquí es - dijo Yue mostrándole la puerta.

.- Gracias.

.- Sólo cuide de no volver a hacerlo.

.- Esta bien - dijo ella entrando y pensando que a lo que se refería era a no volverse a perder.

Pero Yue se refería a acercarse a la habitación.

Zafiro escuchó como los pasos del sujeto que la llevo se alejaban, así que salió de su habitación y toco en la de su hermana.

.- ¡Hola! pensé que estarías dormida - le dijo a su hermana.

.- Nop. Quiero que me cuentes con lujo de detalles, ¿qué paso? - dijo sonriendo, aún condenada a la cama.

Zafiro sólo suspiro.

.- ¿Ya cenaste?

Esmeralda asintió.

.- Asami me la trajo.

.- ¿Asami?

.- La doncella, es muy amable.

.- Anda hermana cuéntame - le miró con ojos suplicantes.

.- Si con eso te duermes...

.- Lo haré - dijo Esmeralda levantando una mano, como si hiciera una promesa.

En ocasiones se comportaba como una niña pequeña. Y Zafiro era la encargada de cuidar a esa pequeña.

.- Bien te contaré - dijo sentándose a su lado.

Le contó algunas cosas de las que conversaron, entre ellas los recuerdos que le emperador tenía de su padre.

.- ¿En serio? - Esmeralda preguntaba algo sorprendida.

.- Así es nuestro padre y él se conocieron antes de ser emperador.

.- Vaya.

- Y... - un brillo travieso brillo en sus ojos - ¿es tan guapo como dicen?

Esa hermana suya no cambiaba, enferma o no, siempre la ponía en situaciones bochornosas. Zafiro enrojeció levemente, más por la mirada de su hermana que por otra cosa. Se levantó del lado de su hermana y se dirigió a la puerta.

.- Eso me lo dirás tú, cuando lo conozcas - ya no volteo a mirarla- buenas noches - luego cerró.

.- Eso sólo quiere decir una cosa - murmuro por lo bajo su hermana.

Apagó la poca luz que iluminaba su habitación, mientras el sueño vencía.

.- Creo que el emperador le agrado a mi hermana - pensó, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro aún pálido.

Una parte de ella estaba muy interesada en conocer al emperador, pero dada su condición la única manera en que lo haría sería que él mismo fuera a su habitación.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

Así paso el primer día de Sakura en el instituto, apenas el primer día y había logrado caerles mal a dos personas. Eso era muy raro para ella, estaba a acostumbrada a hacer muchos amigos y todos la querían.

.- Esto no es Japón - se decía. Ahora tenía que ser más desconfiada y atenta.

De camino a la casa, Tomoyo la acompaño, la puso al tanto de la forma de ser de algunos maestros y los uniformes para el siguiente día. También ofreció mostrarle la biblioteca y donde podía conseguir libros y todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Sakura agradeció mucho el tener a Tomoyo que la ayudará en esos momentos. No había visto a Ikue, al parecer andaba por ahí con sus amigos y había encargado a Tomoyo el cuidado de Sakura.

.- Nos veremos mañana - se despidieron las chicas.

Sakura entro a la casa y no había nadie. Tenía un poco de hambre y se metió a la cocina a preparar algo. En el refrigerador encontró una nota.

"Hola chicos. En la nevera deje comida congelada, si lo desean pueden meterla al microondas, llegaré tarde, así que no me esperen".

ATTE: Akemi.

Y por lo que sabía los demás también llegarían tarde, lo que la dejaba sola. Se preparó algo ligero y luego subió. Todo estaba en silencio. Así que prendió la computadora.

.- ¡Hola Sakurita!

.- ¡Kero!

.- ¿Cómo te fue?

.- Bien, supongo - la chica cambió un poco el rostro.

.- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó con preocupación el animalito electrónico.

Sakura le relato todo, mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

.- Ya veo - dijo el pequeño - pero debes acostumbrarte. Esto no es Japón. Estoy seguro que en cuanto te conozcan serán buenos compañeros.

.- Eso espero – dijo en medio de un suspiro, de pronto y si que ella misma se diera cuenta su rostro cambió y su mirada se vio envuelta en tristeza.

.- Sakurita - dijo el pequeño.

.- Estaré bien Kero, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer - pronto la chica tomo su tarea y la comenzó a hacer, con un poco de ayuda del guardián.

.- Es muy aburrido - dijo el pequeño bostezando.

Ya era tarde y parecía que nadie había llegado.

.- Ahora regreso - Sakura estiró los pies y fue a buscar algo que comer.

Salió y bajo a la cocina, tomo una manzana del frutero y un vaso de agua y luego subió. Pero para su sorpresa al regresar la puerta de enfrente estaba un poco abierta. ¿Sería que su aún desconocido vecino habría llegado ya? Pero lo hubiese escuchado al llegar, miró intrigada la puerta, no podía verse algo dentro, sólo mucha oscuridad.

Un poco desconcertada, Sakura entro a su habitación.

.- ¿Kero?

.- Si.

.- Escuchaste a alguien entrar.

.- No, y he estado muy pendiente, la puerta principal no se ha abierto después de ti ¿Por qué?

.- La puerta de enfrente esta abierta.

.- Que raro, juraría que nadie entro - dijo Kero.

Sakura lo miró y salió de nuevo.

.- Ten cuidado - fue lo último que escucho decir a Kero antes de salir.

Silenciosa abrió la puerta pero...

La puerta ahora estaba cerrada.

.- ¿Qué?- estaba segura haberla visto abierta y no escucho ningún sonido al cerrarla.

De nuevo entro a su habitación.

.- ¿Estas segura que estaba abierta?

.- Si

.- Y aún no conoces a quien vive ahí.

.- No, pero en cuanto pueda lo averiguaré.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

Al día siguiente en el palacio...

.- Entonces no saben que es lo que tengo.

.- Aún no, pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

.- Muero de ganas de sanar y salir a descubrir que más hay en este reino tan famoso - decía casi con ilusión Esmeralda.

Zafiro sólo sonrió.

Unos toques la sacaron de su conversación.

La doncella entro apresurada.

.- Con su permiso, mi señora. El emperador ha insistido en conocer a la señora Esmeralda.

.- ¿Qué.. pero... - comenzaba a protestar Esmeralda, no estaba en condiciones de recibirlo.

.- Lamento importunarlas - escucharon una voz en la habitación.

.- ¡Majestad! - las tres se sobresaltaron y la doncella y Zafiro se inclinaron.

Mientras Esmeralda trato de incorporarse.

.- Por favor - escucharon decir al emperador mientras se acercaba - lo que menos deseo es provocarles molestias, sólo quiero conocer a la condesa.

La doncella salió discretamente, mientras Zafiro lo miraba sorprendida. El emperador vestía con ropa más normal parecida a la de Yue.

Mientras él las miraba, era casi iguales físicamente, exceptuando por la debilidad en el rostro de Esmeralda.

.- Mi amigo tuvo hijas muy hermosas - dijo mientras las chicas seguían sin decir nada.

.- Ella es Esmeralda - la presentó Zafiro, una vez que reaccionó.

.- Es un placer - con gran solemnidad el emperador beso la mano fría de Esmeralda, mientras sus ojos la examinaban, dejándola casi sin palabras.

.- Recuerdo que a mi amigo le gustaban las piedras preciosas, y veo que quiso que sus hijas llevaran el nombre de sus piedras favoritas.

.- La hermosura verde de la esmeralda - dijo mirando a la que llevaba ese nombre. Logrando sonrojarla por la forma en que lo dijo.

.- Y la frescura del azulado Zafiro - dijo mirando a la otra - mi piedra favorita - dijo en susurro para sí mismo.

.- Le agradezco todas las atenciones que nos ofrece majestad - agradeció Esmeralda.

.- Es un verdadero placer. Lamento haberme presentado así, pero tengo muchas ocupaciones y poco tiempo para mis invitados.

Unos toques se escucharon.

.- Majestad, lo lamento es necesaria su presencia en el salón principal.

Clow suspiró, asintió y luego dirigió su mirada a las gemelas.

.- Lo ven - sonrió - si necesitan algo, sólo pídanlo, todo el palacio hará lo posible porque estén cómodas.

Zafiro abría la boca para hablar.

.- Y no me lo agradezcan - la interrumpió él - espero que se recupere pronto, condesa - Esmeralda asintió tímidamente.

.- Tengo que irme, con su permiso me retiró - y así como llegó de rápido, así salió.

Dejando a las chicas sin poder contestar y con una gota en la cabeza.

.- ¿Contenta?

.- ¿Qué?

.- Querías conocerlo ¿no?

.- Sí - dijo sonriendo como niña pequeña - estoy de acuerdo contigo.

.- ¿En qué?

.- Es muy guapo...

.- ¿Cuándo dije eso? – extrañada preguntó Zafiro.

.- ...y amable también tiene cara de inteligente y gallardo... - a seguía la lista Esmeralda.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

Unos días después.

Esmeralda se había quedado dormida y Zafiro salió a recorrer los jardines del palacio, casi no salía de su habitación o la de su hermana siempre al tanto de su estado, además de los muchos pasillos y no querer encontrarse al malencarado primer ministro. Sólo salía en muy pocas ocasiones a acompañar al emperador en la comida o cena. Pero regularmente el emperador siempre estaba ocupado.

Observaba los jardines, no había en ellos ninguna flor que ella no conociera. Era muy curiosa y le encantaba explorar en sus tierras, así que casi nada de lo que veía la impresionaba. Camino un rato por los verdes pastos, justo cuando estaba por regresar con su hermana, algo le llamo la atención, como podría verse todo el imperio desde la torre más alta del palacio. Ubico con la mirada el lugar más alto.

Seguramente desde allá podrían verse sus tierras. Un brillo travieso cubrió su mirada. ¿Y si...? Le gustaban los retos no lo podía negar, además estar mucho tiempo encerrada ya la había aburrido, sin Orek o Lenips que la molestarán. Así que pensó más.

.- ¿Por qué no? - además no parecía ser difícil llegar, sólo había un pequeño problema, los pasillos del palacio, que eran muy complicados, pero era de día y algunos sirvientes y soldados circulaban por ellos. Y se encamino por los pasillos, preguntaba a quien se encontraba y al final encontró unas largas escaleras que iban hacia arriba en forma circular. Y comenzó a subir, escaleras y escaleras, estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio así que no le causo mucho problema, por ahora no.

Cada cierto número escalones había un pequeña ventana, por donde podía ver cuando avanzaba, a medida que subía las escaleras se habían más y más polvosas, pareciera que nadie entrara a ese lugar. Su largo vestido era de color verde muy tenue comenzó a mancharse de polvo pero no le importo y siguió adelante.

Varios minutos pasaron y ella seguí subiendo, sus piernas comenzaron a dolerle, pero estaba decida así que continuo bajando el ritmo. Pronto su esfuerzo fue recompensado, se encontró llegando a la parte más alta del palacio, era un paisaje hermoso, miles y miles de kilómetros de hermosas tierras, a lo lejos el cielo y la tierra parecían fundirse entre nubes blancas. Pero no se veía sus tierras, estaban demasiado lejanas. Se quedo uno minutos sólo observando, luego se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado y debía regresar junto a su hermana, no quería dejarla sola.

Así que el viaje de regreso comenzó, su vestido se ensucio aún más al bajar, pero estaba contenta de haber contemplado tan preciosos espectáculo, así que bajaba las escaleras tarareando una melodía que su madre solía cantarles. Una de sus pisadas no fue tan firme y con la ayuda del polvo, la intrépida Zafiro por poco baja las escaleras rodando, sólo se alcanzó a detener en una de las escaleras.

Se levantó un poco adolorida, esos vestidos no estaba diseñados para eso. A partir de que llego, sólo tenía contenta a su hermana arreglándose, Esmeralda decía que una Condesa no podía andar por ahí en fachas, menos frente al emperador.

Se miró, y estaba cubierta de polvo y noto que una de sus manos le dolía. Se sacudió lo más que pudo, se sentó un poco para descansar y suspiro.

.- Eso me pasa por descuidada – pensaba mientras examinaba su mano, no parecía nada grave pero realmente dolía.

Luego siguió de regreso abajo, ahora con más cuidado. Tardo unos minutos más, luego vio un pasillo, se encamino hacia él, más adelante había dos caminos, no recordaba aquello así que tomo uno, que la llevo a unas escalera que bajaban, movida por la curiosidad bajo a por ahí. Abajo era mucho más oscuro, y el frío era más intenso, pero continuo, más adelante vio unas puertas, aún intrigada se asomo por algunas rejas. Era una especie de calabozos, había cadenas y otras cosas, pero no había nadie, un escalofrío corrió por su cuerpo y decidió mejor regresar.

.- Debe ser horrible estar encerrado - pensó.

Subió de nuevo y ahora si tomo el otro camino, reconoció algunos pasillos y se encamino a la habitación de su hermana.

.- Buenas tardes, Condesa.

Escucho decir tras ella.

.- Buenas tardes majestad - se inclino y miró al emperador.

El estaba frente a ella, pero en cuanto se levantó el emperador pudo una cara bastante graciosa. Un gesto entre alegre, burlón y desconcertado.

.- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó sin comprender.

Las risas de Clow no se contuvieron más y salieron formando carcajadas leves.

.- O tengo que despedir a mis sirvientes y doncellas por darle un mal servicio, o usted ha recorrido todo el castillo limpiando con su vestido - dijo en cuanto pudo hablar.

.- ¿Qué? - seguía sin comprender.

Bajo la mirada un poco apenada por las risas de él, Clow no la dejaba de observar y tratar de no reír.

Entonces fue que se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente cubierta de polvo de pies a cabeza, su intento por quitárselo había sido en vano, además se había ensuciado de fango en los calabozos y lo más gracioso para Clow es que el rostro también lo tenía cubierto de polvo, en sus intentos de limpiárselo sólo se había manchado más.

Zafiro enrojeció a más no poder, sentía su cara muy roja.

.- ¡Que tonta! - se decía a sí misma, sin saber donde meter el rostro.

Vio un pañuelo blanco frente a sus ojos, Clow se lo ofrecía. Ella lo recibió y le dio un tímido gracias. Trataba de limpiarse pero lo hacía en los lugares incorrectos causando aún más risa a Clow.

.- Permítame - escucho decir a Clow ya muy cerca de ella. Y tomando el pañuelo.

Sintió la suave tela acariciando su rostro.

Clow la miraba y con cuidado la limpiaba, aún conteniéndose las ganas de reír. Zafiro lo miró, con esa mirada atenta y esa sonrisa se veía muy apuesto. Además sentía su presencia muy cerca de él y eso la hacía sentir algo extraño para ella.

- ¡Pero que estoy pensando! - se recriminó mirando a otro lado y su cara enrojecía más.

.- Creo que este pañuelo no será suficiente - con el antes blanco pañuelo todo manchado y ella aún con polvo en su sonrojado rostro, comentó un sonriente Clow.

.- Será mejor que me vaya a asear - tomo el pañuelo de las manos de Clow y a pasos agigantados se marcho del lugar.

Dejando a Clow con una enorme sonrisa, pero también con un sentimiento extraño.

Llego a su habitación, dando gracias por no haberse encontrado a nadie en el camino. Rápidamente se dio una ducha y lavo el pañuelo, esperaba entregárselo limpio, como lo recibió. Luego fue a ver a su hermana. Dudo en contarle lo que había sucedido, si Esmeralda se lo contaba a Lenips, ella tendría que mudarse del imperio porque se la pasaría molestándola.

.- ¿Qué dice? - su ceño fruncido decía que no estaba convencido.

.- Si Yue lo haré. No pierdo nada en intentarlo.

.- Pero señor...

.- No te preocupes Yue, la magia lo decidirá - con su sonrisa de siempre, lo convenció.

El emperador Clow había decidido hacerle la prueba a ambas condesas, claro a Esmeralda en cuanto se recuperara y nada de lo que nadie dijera lo convencería de lo contrario. Las hijas de su amigo de la juventud llevaban en el palacio ya un mes, en ese tiempo el emperador y Zafiro habían hecho una amistad. Al principio ella era un tanto fría pero a medida que lo conocía le parecía una buena persona. Los miembros del parlamento no habían vuelto a molestar y la presencia de las gemelas casi no la había notado, seguían buscando a las candidatas más deseables para ellos, pero ninguna llenaba sus expectativas.

Al emperador le había gustado mucho la personalidad de Zafiro, decidida y fuerte de voluntad, centrada e inteligente en ocasiones que era necesario y otras una chica dulce, bondadosa y tierna. Lo veía en la preocupación que tenía por su hermana. Además comenzaba a sentir algo por esa chica, sería una emperatriz perfecta.

Esmeralda por su parte se recuperaba cada vez más, era cuestión de días para que pudiese salir de su encierro y podría hacer la prueba si Zafiro no era la indicada. Se recuperaba cada vez más rápido, eso era había dicho el doctor y lo que había apresurado al emperador a su decisión, si Esmeralda se recuperaba, ambas se saldrían del palacio, quizá para no volver más.

.- ¿Cómo te sientes hermana?

.- Mucho mejor - le sonreía.

Su hermana mayor, por muy poco tiempo, le traía la comida a la cama. Zafiro la miro mientras ella desayunaba, sin duda a su rostro volvía el color, y sus ojos eran mucho más alegres. Los medicamentos, además de algunas yerbas medicinales lograron que la chica se recuperara.

.- Quizá pronto nos podamos ir - Zafiro estaba mucho más contenta de poder regresar - Le mandé una carta a Orek y Lenips para que vengan por nosotras.

.- ¡¿Qué! - casi se atraganta Esmeralda - pero yo no me quiero ir aún. Todo este tiempo he estado en cama y quisiera conocer más del palacio y al emperador y si nos vamos no podré - terminó diciendo con tristeza.

.- Vamos Esmeralda, debemos regresar - dijo con voz tierna.

Unos toques interrumpieron su conversación.

Zafiro se dirigió a abrir y al ver a la persona que estaba del otro lado de ella, hizo una reverencia.

.- Buenos días, Condesa.

.- Buenos días majestad.

.- He venido a ver a nuestra enfermita - dijo con su clásica sonrisa.

Zafiro no sabía que decir pero ni tiempo le dio el emperador, pues prácticamente fue empujada hacia dentro.

.- Buenos día su majestad - dijo Esmeralda tratando de incorporarse.

.- No es necesario - le dijo el emperador acercándose y la mirándola detenidamente - es un placer ver que su condición ha mejorado - Clow la veía interesado, las chicas eran como dos gotas de agua, pero la voz era un tanto diferente.

.- No tengo palabras para agradecerle todas las atenciones que nos ha brindado en nuestra estancia.

.- Es un verdadero placer, además así es como su padre lo hubiera querido.

.- Así es - dijo bajando la voz Esmeralda.

Su hermana sólo observaba, tal vez era buen momento de comunicar al emperador la decisión de marcharse.

.- Me encantaría contar con su presencia en cuanto se encuentre mejor.

.- Será un honor, claro... - dijo viendo a su hermana - si es posible.

Clow sólo sonrió.

.- Ahora con su permiso, me retiro, ha sido un placer verla de nuevo.

.- Al contrario, majestad.

.- Condesa - se dirigió a Zafiro, haciendo que la chica saliera de sus pensamientos - necesito que me acompañe.

.- Claro.

.- Hasta pronto - se despidió.

Clow caminaba por el pasillo, y la condesa pensó que era el mejor momento para decirle.

.- Majestad en realidad le agradecemos su hospitalidad.

.- No tienen porqué - dijo dando una vuelta por un corredor.

.- Es que nosotras debemos... - se detuvo al mirar que Clow se detenía frente a una puerta algo conocida.

.- ¿Le gustaría entrar conmigo? - dijo señalando la puerta.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

¡Hola!

Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Como pueden darse cuenta esto apenas comienza así que no coman ansias prometo que va a mejorar y mucho. Lo que le pasa a Clow interferirá mucho con el destino de Sakura. Por cierto quiero agradecer a gonsy por su apoyo a este fic, muchas gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo.

Saludos y hasta pronto.


	4. Desición

Capitulo 4

Decisión

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

.- Es que nosotras debemos... –Zafiro se detuvo al mirar que Clow se detenía frente a una puerta algo conocida. Estaba dispuesta a agradecerle sus atenciones e informarle de su vuelta a su hogar, pero…

.- ¿Le gustaría entrar conmigo? – preguntó Clow señalando la puerta y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella lo miró un momento y pudo ver algo extraño en su mirada y un rostro. Antes de contestar vio de nuevo la puerta reconociéndola y de nuevo algo en ella comenzó a llamarle la atención.

No contestó nada y sólo se colocó al lado del emperador con la mirada perdida en la puerta, Clow la observo detenidamente. Después, con cuidado se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, sin perder detalle de su acompañante.

La puerta se abrió y de ella vio salir una blanca y reconfortante luz, Zafiro la miraba casi hipnotizada. Clow entro y se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara.

Sintiéndose poderosamente atraída, y sin saber que era lo que había dentro por la luz ella simplemente entro, bañándose de esa cálida luz.

Cuando reaccionó ya estaba dentro, en una blanquecina habitación en forma de hexágono, sobre las paredes caía agua constantemente y entre el agua parecían caer diminutos y brillantes diamantes. El techo era de cristal por lo que podían verse a las nubes llevadas por el viento. El sonido del agua cayendo producía una sensación de tranquilidad.

Parpadeó unos instantes tratando de situarse, paseo su mirada unos momentos admirando el lugar, nunca había visto algo así, abajo el que debía ser suelo era como un enorme espejo, o un líquido plateado, pero no se mojada, ni siquiera lo pisaba, era como si flotara sobre él. Sus ojos se concentraron al frente, justo en medio de la habitación empezó a ver algo, un pequeño pilar blanco con algunos adornos e incrustaciones con la forma del escudo del imperio.

Zafiro había sido aceptada por la magia, Clow no lo dudaba pero se sorprendió un poco al ver la facilidad con lo que lo había hecho.

Aún sin salir de su asombro Zafiro camino hacia el pilar como si sus pies la guiarán, se detuvo frente a él, sus manos se acercaron al pilar como queriendo tomar algo, pero sobre él no había nada, justo cuando sus manos se acercaron a centímetros del pilar algo paso, algo que hasta al mismo Clow sorprendió.

Los diamantes que estaban en el agua, salieron de su lugar y como si de un hechizo se tratase, se reunieron entre las manos de Zafiro. Brillando con diferentes colores, para luego arremolinarse alrededor de su muñeca izquierda y poco a poco tomar la forma de un brazalete plateado. Ella cerró los ojos y se sorprendió al sentir como si algo en ella despertara de un largo sueño.

Después de estabilizarse dio un suspiro y abrió lentamente los ojos, de inmediato le llamo la atención que su mano brillaba. Observo con detenimiento el brazalete que ahora portaba, plateado y ancho, con el símbolo del escudo del imperio formado con diamantes en la parte de abajo y una piedra violeta arriba. Era simplemente hermoso.

Clow aún la observaba sin intervenir.

.- ¿Qué paso? - estando desconcertada buscó a Clow.

.- Eres la elegida - le sonrió Clow.

.- ¿Elegida? ¿Para qué?

Clow sólo le señalo lo que tenía en la mano.

.- ¿Elegida? - preguntó casi en susurro.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

Al siguiente día Sakura parecía más animada olvidando lo que paso la noche anterior con la puerta de su vecino. Llego con Ikue y Tomoyo al instituto. Las clases se le hicieron muy cortas esta vez, había mucho trabajo que hacer, pero estaba dispuesta a todo, su ánimo había subido. Así terminaban el tercer día de su gran aventura.

.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo? - Su compañera la saco de sus pensamientos.

.- Claro - dijo con ánimo, quería conocer mejor el lugar, no quería vivir encerrada sólo pensando en los estudios.

Ambas recogieron sus cosas, Sakura y Tomoyo caminaban fuera de los salones, mientras Tomoyo le decía a donde podría ir, la chica ojiverde iba tan metida en lo que le decía que no ponía atención por donde caminaba. De pronto sintió chocar con algo.

.- Lo siento - con inclinaciones ella se disculpaba.

.- Fíjate por donde caminas... japonesa - el tono frío y despectivo causo sorpresa en Sakura.

Al levantar su rostro reconoció a quien le hablaba. Era una chica más alta que ella, de ojos grises y cabello rojizo corto, que la miraba despectivamente. Iba acompañada de otras dos a las que no vio bien, pues comenzaron a caminar.

.- Extranjeros tontos - le pareció escuchar cuando se alejaban.

.- ¿Estas bien? - se apresuró a socorrerla Tomoyo.

.- Si, no te preocupes - logro sonreír.

.- No te preocupes, ella se porta así con nuevos - aclaraba Tomoyo - es Meiling Lie, hija de un importante político. Es excelente deportista, pero se cree superior por ello - explicaba Tomoyo con seriedad, siendo escuchada muy atentamente por Sakura. Meling estaba en una de sus clases, pero no había hablado con ellas o con alguna de las chicas que siempre la acompañaban.

.- Ah, cierto – recordó Tomoyo -hablábamos del lugar al que iremos - el ánimo pareció regresar a la chica de largo cabello.

.- Pues...

.- ¡Hola! - saludaba efusivamente una sonriente Ikue - las he estado buscando, se acercó a ellas jalando (o mejor dicho arrastrando) a lo que parecía ser una persona.

.- Miren lo que encontré – sonreía Ikue y poniendo a la persona frente a ellas.

.- ¡Hola! Yamazaki - saludaban ambas chicas al pobre que era jalado por Ikue.

.- ¡Hola! - escucharon otro saludo, uno que parecía muy indiferente.

Se acercaba el chico que Sakura conoció como Li.

Al verlo de inmediato Sakura se puso a la defensiva, lo mismo paso con él.

.- ¡Hola! – un sonriente Hisaki los saludaba.

Mientras Ikue, Yamazaki y Tomoyo decidían a donde irían.

¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo hay dos personas que parecen odiarme? – pensaba Sakura viendo a un serio Shaoran y recordando el incidente, mientras los otros chicos ya habían decidido donde ir.

La decisión fue unánime, querían mostrarle a Sakura el lugar más hermoso que conocían y que prácticamente ellos habían descubierto. Así que aún con la cara de desagrado de Li y la desconfiada de Sakura se dirigieron hacia allá.

En el camino hablaban de toda clase de tonterías, que los hacían reír, Li casi no intervenía pero no podía negar divertirse con sus locuras.

.- Es hermoso - decía Sakura.

Parados en una especie de mirador, por donde se lograba ver gran parte de la ciudad donde habitaban. La entrada era "secreta". Los chicos habían llegado ahí por error, pero les había gustado tanto que decidieron hacerlo su lugar de reuniones, pero con el paso del tiempo muy pocas veces lo visitaban.

.- En ocasiones vengo aquí, sólo para pensar - decía Tomoyo con aire reflexivo al lado de Sakura - puede servirte también.

Sakura sólo asintió.

Mientras Yamazaki e Ikue comenzaban a discutir sobre quien fue que lo descubrió Hisaki sonreía. Y Li sólo observaba a su novia y a la extranjera, algo en ella no le agradaba, algo dentro de sí le decía que no confiara en ella. Tal vez tenía razón, pero tal vez no.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

Una vez que todo paso, lo primero que hizo Clow fue salir de la habitación en donde se encontraba la magia, dejando sola a Zafiro, estaba muy intrigado y debía ver algo.

Aunque Zafiro no estaba segura de lo que pasaba. Yue se lo explico, cuando ya estaban en uno de los salones principales. Clow no había dicho nada después de lo que paso, sólo se fue sin explicar más.

El emperador estaba impresionado y no sólo por lo de Zafiro, sino por lo que paso después del suceso, se supone que todo el poder que yacía en la habitación se quedaría con Zafiro, pero no fue así, un aún gran poder quedo en la habitación, extrañándole demasiado. Fue directamente a sus habitaciones, sacando de una caja el obsequio que su difunto amigo y Conde le mandará con las gemelas. Haciéndose muchas preguntas sin lograr responderse ninguna.

Mientras en uno de los salones del palacio.

.- ¿Quiere decir...? – no podía creer lo que el primer ministro le acababa de comunicar.

.- Sí - contesto con tono serio.

.- Pero yo deseo irme - decía mirando el brazalete en su mano.

.- Fue lo que el emperador dijo.

.- Pero yo... - seguía sin creerlo.

.- No te preocupes - la inconfundible voz de Clow los interrumpió, venia entrando al salón - no deseo obligarte, puedes decir que no y no te obligaré - extrañamente su voz no era la misma, realmente parecía que lo que estaba pasando lo afectaba (no sólo era el hecho de la magia), eso lo notó Yue.

Cuando escuchó los planes que tenía la chica, sintió su que su corazón se hacía pequeño. Era posible que esa chica en tan poco tiempo hubiera logrado que él sintiera algo por ella.

.- Yo... no lo sé - simplemente no sabía que contestar, era tan repentino. Nunca estuvo en sus planes hacerse emperatriz, lo único que deseaba era salir de ese lugar.

Al notar la reacción y el tono del emperador Yue intervino.

.- La magia, es la que desde siempre ha protegido este imperio de los males de los que sufren otros reinos, nos ha ayudado a mantener la paz. Y fue ella quien la eligió - su voz cambio, casi como si estuviera exigiendo, pero a la vez rogando a la chica de ojos azules.

.- No te obligaré - finalizó el emperador - será tu decisión - terminó y salió del lugar.

.- Píenselo bien - Yue salió tras el emperador.

Ella sólo suspiro y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana a explicarle todo, mientras seguía viendo el extraño objeto en su mano.

.- Pasa algo – no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación de parte del primer ministro.

Clow lo escucho pero no contesto, ni siquiera se movió, seguía observando el atardecer por uno de los balcones, tardando algunos minutos en silencio.

Dando un repentino suspiro y como si apenas escuchará al que era su amigo respondió – la magia en el salón no desapareció, pensé que eso sucedería pero no fue así, Zafiro no adquirió la toda magia con el brazalete, fue… - dudo un momento para reflexionar lo que decía – fue como si sólo despertará lo que llevaba dentro.

Yue frunció el ceño, él no tenía magia, nada. Pero Clow se había encargado de explicarle algunas cosas de magia - ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir eso?

.- No lo sé – Clow fue sincero, pero por ahora eso no era lo más importante que lo inquietaba, era la decisión de Zafiro.

.- ¡¿QUÉ! ¿Bromeas?

.- No - dijo seria.

.- Pero... entonces - Esmeralda se acababa de enterar y estaba más que sorprendida, al notar el rostro de su hermana - ¿Qué harás?

.- No lo sé. Dice el señor Yue que fue la magia quien me eligió - en realidad eso la había dejado muy confundida, pero la actitud de Clow mucho más.

.- ¿Qué debo hacer? - preguntó a su hermana.

Esmeralda sólo extendió los brazos, su hermana como una niña se abrazo de ella.

.- Zafiro, es tu decisión.

Ella sólo permaneció callada, sentía la presión de Yue y la actitud de Clow sólo lo complicaba más.

.- Es gracioso, siempre pensé que terminarías casada con Lenips y que vivirían el la casa del prado, discutiendo como locos todo el día - dijo riéndose Esmeralda.

Zafiro sonrió.

.- También alguna vez pensé que esa sería mi vida - dijo siguiendo el juego. Pero con la mirada perdida en la piedra violeta.

Pasaron la tarde hablando, Esmeralda quiso ver mejor el brazalete, era realmente hermoso. Zafiro mientras tanto lidiaba con una enorme duda en su mente y corazón, y Esmeralda también estaba confundida sin saber que aconsejarle a su hermana o qué pensar.

Esa noche ninguno se presento a cenar. Zafiro no quería ver de nuevo esa expresión triste en el rostro de Clow, y él estaba algo confundido también. Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir.

Una vez que Esmeralda se durmió Zafiro salió a su balcón y mirado al cielo se preguntaba que debía hacer. Se sentía tan confundida, tan extraña, cuando entró a esa habitación con Clow, parecía que la esperaban y cuando la tuvo en su mano era como si una onda de calor la cubriera y en su cabeza una pequeña corriente eléctrica. El único que podía decirle lo que pasó era Clow, pero en esas circunstancias lo que menos deseaba era verlo, no por ahora.

Mirando de nuevo la piedra del brazalete, brillo y luego cambio de forma para sorpresa de ella, convirtiéndose en un pequeño báculo dorado en cuya punta estaba la piedra violeta mucho más grande. Se asombro mucho, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a Clow, observó con detenimiento el pequeño báculo, se sentó en su lecho y trato de relajarse, había sido un día demasiado lleno de emociones. Justo cuando dio un pequeño suspiro de tranquilidad el báculo regreso a su mano, de nuevo en forma de brazalete. Se sorprendió, ¿sería posible que ese objeto mágico respondiera a sus emociones?

Al siguiente día Yue estaba de lo más insoportable, demasiado serio y preocupado, no había querido hablar con nadie. Clow se mostraba de lo más normal, había decidido acatar la voluntad de ella, no estaba en sus manos y respecto a la magia, investigaría hasta saber que era lo que pasaba.

.- ¿Has decidido algo hermana? – preguntó Esmeralda preocupada porque Zafiro casi no había hablado todo el día, a pesar de haberla provocada varias veces con recuerdos y bromas.

.- Creo… creo que lo haré – dijo distraídamente, mientras con un dedo dibujaba el contorno de la piedra violeta del brazalete.

.- No te escucho convencida.

.- Si nuestro padre – se volvió hacia su hermana -nos envió aquí, tuvo sus razones – su voz se hizo más decidida - además de que la magia me escogió, supongo que era mi destino. Sus ojos eran decididos, había tomado una decisión, aunque aparentará estar muy decidida por dentro la duda era persistente.

.- Bien, si es tu decisión te apoyo – conocía bien a su hermana y sabía por lo que pasaba.

.- Orek estará feliz - comentó su hermana, tratando aligerar el ambiente - del que no estoy segura es de Lenips.

.- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó su hermana para cambiar la charla, no quería arrepentirse.

.- El doctor ha dicho que puedo salir de la habitación y caminar un poco para ir acostumbrándome. Por fin - dijo feliz.

.- Te ayudaré.

Ayudó a su hermana a vestirse para salir de la habitación, caminaron un poco por los pasillos. Por fin Esmeralda pudo observar en toda su gloria el palacio del emperador. Era enorme, con columnas exquisitamente talladas, algunos cuadros de paisajes y estatuas ubicados estratégicamente.

.- Se nota que al emperador le interesan las artes – comentó Esmeralda.

.- ¿Qué? – preguntó Zafiro.

.- Tiene un buen gusto – seguía admirando las obras.

Zafiro pasaba varias veces por ahí, pero estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones que nunca se había detenido a admirar lo hermoso que era el palacio. Había muchas habitaciones, pasillos algunos candelabros y en las parte menos concurridas antorchas que eran encendidas por las noches, también había una gran cantidad de ventanales. Y muchos guardias custodiando el palacio, mismos que reverenciaban a las condesas y provocaban una ligera sonrisa en Esmeralda, no se acostumbraba a ello. Pero Zafiro y Esmeralda tuvieron que regresar, aún no podía esforzarse demasiado.

.- Vaya, son muchos pasillos - decía Esmeralda impresionada - me sorprende que no te hayas perdido.

Zafiro sólo sonrió.

.- Y ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? – de pronto preguntó Esmeralda.

Zafiro suspiro - Supongo que entre más pronto mejor.

.- Bien, si es tu decisión te apoyo - dijo sonriendo.

.- Gracias, por eso te quiero tanto.

Se encontraron a Asami en el camino que llevaba la comida a Esmeralda, así que regresaron.

.- ¿Cuándo podré salir más lejos? Ya conocí todos los pasillos de este lugar quiero ver que más hay - dijo cambiando la conversación.

.- Muy pronto hermanita - le sonrió ella.

.- Majestad la Condesa pide verlo - anunció un soldado.

.- Hágala pasar - dijo el emperador seriamente.

.- Majestad - se inclino frente a él.

.- ¿A qué debo su presencia? - preguntó sin verla a los ojos y con un extraño tono de voz.

.- Sólo quería decirle mi decisión - dijo con la mirada en el suelo.

El emperador se sorprendió no esperaba una respuesta tan pronto, se levantó de su lugar y se colocó frente a ella, su rostro no tenía expresión alguna, estaba preparado para su respuesta.

Su cercanía para ella, sólo la hacia sentir más inquieta.

.- Y bien.

.- ... - trato de no dudar - yo acepto - dijo casi en susurro.

Clow la escucho fuerte y claro, un pesar se esfumo de su corazón. Un brillo en sus ojos apareció.

.- Lo siento no escuche - mintió - podría repetírmelo.

.- Yo... - dijo bajito, luego se dio valor para verlo a los ojos, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos negro azulados con un brillo de ternura - acepto - dijo sintiendo la calidez que Clow desprendía.

.- Tal vez por eso lo acepto, porque siento algo por él - se dijo a sí misma.

Clow sonrió, no esperaba que fuera tan rápido pero estaba muy contento de la decisión de la chica, no tendría que separarse de ella.

Poco tiempo después todo el reino lo sabía, los miembros del parlamento sólo al ver el rostro del contento Clow al comunicárselos, aceptaron, aunque algunos tenían sus dudas, entre ellos Yue. Pero había alguien más que lo dudaba Masao, hombre fiel al emperador, pero que no le agradaba la idea de que su emperador se casará con alguien que no fuera de la realeza, es decir una princesa por lo menos. Pero era por la felicidad del emperador y la herencia del imperio. Además la magia la había elegido no había porque oponerse. ¿O sí?

Clow quería adelantar todo. El comandante por fin se había mandado una carta en donde le informaba que en un reino cercano había un hechicero que deseaba conseguir el poder mágico, y había convencido a al rey de ese lugar para empezar una guerra contra el imperio, pero no tenía más datos, así que pronto regresaría para planear la defensa.

Todo se planeo para que el emperador se case en tres semanas máximo, no quería arriesgarse en esperar, ya que si la guerra llegaba ella debía marcharse para ponerla a salvo, mientras más rápido mejor.

.- ¡¿QUÉ?¡ ESTAS LOCA - gritó enfurecido Orek.

Sus gritos incluso se escucharon afuera del palacio

.- Orek, por favor baja la voz - suplico Esmeralda.

Él se tomo la cabeza mientras daba vueltas por la habitación de la hermana menor de Zafiro. Lenips sólo estaba en silencio aún tratando de asimilar lo que ella acababa de decir y con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

.- Ya lo he decidido - dijo mirando al silencioso Lenips.

.- No lo puedo creer Zafiro.

.- ¿Por qué? - apenas se escucho las voz de Lenips y miró a Zafiro..

Todo quedo en silencio.

.- Mi padre... mi padre debe haber tenido una razón para enviarnos aquí, la magia me eligió, tal vez era mi destino - dijo con voz baja, desviando la mirada de Lenips.

.- Por lo cielos, no podemos dejarlas solas porque se meten en muchos problemas - se quejaba Orek.

Esmerada sólo veía a Lenips muy serio y a Zafiro ahora más decidida.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

Los chicos regresaron a la casa. Sakura iba un poco más relajada, esos chicos parecían muy amables y atentos con ella, excepto el chico Li claro esta, después de todo parecía que podía contar con ellos y no se equivocaba.

.- ¿Qué te pareció? - preguntó Ikue una vez que todos se habían despedido y retirado.

.- ¡Genial! - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, realmente se sentía mucho mejor.

.- Me alegro.

Conversaron un rato y después se fueron a hacer sus deberes.

.- ¿Kero?

.- ¡Hola Sakurita!

.- ¿Qué haces?

.- ¿YO?

.- Kero...

.- Sólo jugaba, jeje - sonrió juguetonamente mientras borraba la pantalla.

Sakura alcanzo a ver que tenía una foto de Touya, el animalito electrónico le había cambiado la cara a una de ogro. Sin que el pequeño la viera sonrió divertida, cuando no tenía que hacer jugaba con poniéndole caras graciosas a las personas que no le gustaban.

.- ¿Cómo te fue?

.- Muy bien - luego su rostro se mostró más serio - no han llegado aún.

.- Lo siento - contesto el animalito - he estado vigilando pero no hay nada.

Sakura suspiro.

.- Deben estar ocupados - se dijo a sí misma y trato de sonreír. Luego miró la pantalla de su aparato, el pequeño animal parecía triste.

.- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó angustiada ella.

El pequeño bajo la mirada y con voz lastimera contestó - en ocasiones me gustaría acompañarte y ayudarte como antes, lo deseo tanto... - dijo en susurro casi inaudible.

.- Kero... - ella sabía que ese pequeño animalito electrónico era más que sólo un programa de computadora que le ayudaba. Era un verdadero guardián, pero por tener poderes sería fácilmente detectado por personas con magia, por lo que "un amigo" había metido la conciencia del pequeño en el aparato para no levantar sospechas.

.- Ya verás - dijo Sakura llamando la atención del pequeño animalito, sus ojos verdes brillaban con decisión - muy pronto regresarás a ser el de antes.

.- Pero ... - comenzaba a protestar.

.- Sólo espera un poco más... - miro la pantalla y pasó sus dedos por la figurita del pequeño Kero.

Kero sonrió a su dueña, tal vez ella podría hacerlo después de todo, sin ayuda de él, el que lo había metido en esa máquina.

.- Anda Kero, jugaremos un rato. Esta vez si te ganaré - dijo ella mientras un gracioso alo de llamas la rodeaba.

El pequeño sabía perfectamente que lo hacía solo para distraerlo, pero no podía negarse a una contienda.

.-Je, je, je - sonreía - verás que no - la pantalla cambio y ahora se veía un enorme Kero, musculoso y con aire superior, parado en una colina, mientras detrás de él había unas enormes letras: "El mejor de todos" KERO.

Sakura sonrió y ambos comenzaron a jugar. Sin que se dieran cuenta el tiempo paso, y se hizo al hora de la cena.

.- Sakura - llamaron a su puerta - la cena esta lista - reconoció la voz de Ikue.

.- Cielos - en ese momento vio la hora - no terminaré mis deberes - pensó.

.- En un momento bajo - gritó.

.- Debo irme, si quieres sigue jugando - le sonrió y bajo.

Como de costumbre Hisaki e Ikue peleaban aún en el comedor, mientras Akemi y Chiaki acomodaban todo para la cena.

.- ¿Qué tal tu día? - pregunto una sonriente Akemi.

.- Muy entretenido - comentó.

.- Parece que te adaptas muy rápido - comentó Chiaki.

Sakura sólo sonrió.

Todos acomodados en el comedor, Sakura notó que un lugar no era ocupado, sabía que había una persona más, pero aún no la había conocido ni nadie le había hablado de esa persona. Tal vez era alguien muy ocupado, pero tenía curiosidad, después de todo tal pareciera que no fue a dormir, esas noches que ella llevaba en esa casa. La cena también transcurrió de lo más normal. Unos chicos peleando y otros hablando.

.- Akemi, necesito hablar contigo - dijo de pronto Chiaki.

.- Claro - dijo la otra.

.- Claro que no.

.- Claro que si - seguían discutiendo Ikue e Hisaki, pero escuchar a Chiaki tan seria les llamo la atención.

.- Sólo quiero que sepas que el tiempo que he estado aquí me la he pasado muy bien...

Akemi suspiro, fueron las mismas palabras que Tomoyo había usado cuando le dijo que se marcharía. Así que dejo que se explicara.

Ella contó que sus padres le habían enviado una carta en la que le comunicaban que por mutuo acuerdo se divorciarían, su preocupación era notoria en su voz. Ella quería ir a verlos, en especial a su madre, sabía que no sería fácil, pero por ahora pediría permiso en el colegio para irse y no sabía en cuanto tiempo regresaría.

Todos escucharon su relato en silencio y la apoyaron. Chiaki se marcharía al día siguiente rumbo a Francia. El resto de la cena fue mucho más silenciosa y después todos la despidieron que partiría muy temprano y se fueron a dormir.

Sakura subió a su recamara y se encerró. Kero estaba dormido (suspendido o su equivalente electrónico). Suspiro y se dirigió al balcón, lo que Chiaki contó le recordó muchas cosas de su pasado.

Un divorcio. Eso paso antes de la muerte de su madre, mucho antes. Ella era aún muy pequeña y su madre se la llevó con ella, mientras su hermano no quiso separarse de su padre. Aunque no recordaba muchas cosas de su pasado tenía algo muy grabado en su memoria.

.- Lo lamento - había dicho su madre a media voz, mientras sostenía a una pequeña de verde mirada en sus brazos. Demasiado pequeña para entender lo que ocurría.

Su padre estaba frente a ellas y sostenía a un pequeño con una mirada triste. Su padre también las observaba con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

.- Lo entiendo - dijo su padre. Con dulzura se acercó a ambas y dio un pequeño beso en la frente de su esposa y luego en la mejilla de su pequeña, tratando de sonreír.

Estando en los brazos de su madre, sintió como temblaba. ¿Por qué temblaba su madre? Ella veía sin entender todo aquello. Luego sintió como su madre se inclino y beso a su pequeño hijo, que la abrazo y lloró en sus brazos. Luego su hermano la abrazo a ella.

.- Sakura, despídete - le dijo su madre, recuperando la postura

.- Hasta mañana hermanito, hasta mañana papito - dijo con dulce voz. Pensaba que sólo irían a pasear con el abuelo y que regresarían al día siguiente, pero no entendía porque todos parecían tan tristes.

.- Hasta pronto, hija - dijo su padre.

Su madre abrazo a su hija con dulzura. Dando de inmediato la espalda a ambos, mientras la pequeña volteaba a verlos y con una sonrisa levantaba su pequeña manita diciendo adiós a su padre y hermano.

Pero sólo vio dos rostros muy tristes, que con mucho esfuerzo sonrieron a la pequeña. Su madre la subió con ella al taxi y se marcharon. Eso había pasado ya hace muchos años.

Un agudo dolor atravesó su corazón, recordó todo aquello y fue como volverlo a vivir de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y entro, afuera comenzaba a hacer frío. Fue hasta que vio los libros botados en la cama que recordó la gran cantidad de deberes y sin mucho ánimo se dispuso a hacerla. Pasaba de la media noche cuando cansada se quedo dormida en sus libros. Pronto comenzó a soñar con lo que había recordado.

Una sombra se proyecto en las cortinas del balcón, una oscura sombra parecía observarla, luego de un brinco desapareció, mientras Sakura soñaba con su pasado, unas cálidas lagrimillas salieron de sus ojos aún dormidos mientras susurraba... - mamá, papá, hermano... y su voz se perdía en el silencio de la noche.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

De inmediato los miembros del parlamento empezaron a "pulir" a la emperatriz enseñándole todo lo concerniente al protocolo y algunas clases de sus deberes como gobernante. Para eso Clow mando a traer a su amiga Urukan, quien se encargaría de todo eso, además de enseñarle todo lo que debe hacer una emperatriz. Desde que conoció a la condesa, pensó que sería perfecta.

Más de una vez paso en la mente de Zafiro la idea de retractarse, era muy pesado y difícil, pero la gratitud y la alegría en el rostro de Clow, las pocas veces que lo veía, la ayudaban a continuar para mantener en pie su decisión. En esos días por las variadas actividades apenas tenía tiempo de ver a Esmeralda, quien ahora se paseaba por todo el reino haciendo amigos y ayudando en los preparativos, o a sus amigos, quienes se encaminaron a dar la gran noticia en sus territorios. Esmeralda iba y venía con cosas en las manos, siempre ayudando, estaba contenta, su hermana parecía más segura y eso la animaba mucho.

Los días pasaron rápido, en muy poco tiempo se organizó la boda.

Flores a todos los lugares a donde se veía, los sirvientes trabajaban sin cesar, adornos, arreglos, de todo para la boda del emperador, que hizo traer los platillos más exquisitos y raros, para aquella ocasión. También regalo un precioso collar a Zafiro hecho con Zafiros en forma de diamantes.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el día de la boda llegó.

Toda la noche ella no pudo dormir, tal vez por lo nerviosa que estaba, escuchaba a su alrededor a gente pasar y caminar, todos parecían emocionados por el acontecimiento. Por fin tendrían una emperatriz.

Unos toques la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

.- Adelante - indicó.

Una chica metió la cabeza.

.- Buenos días, podemos pasar.

.- Claro Asami - dijo la futura emperatriz y le sonrió, ya conocía casi a todos los que servían y vivían en el palacio.

Ambas puertas de su dormitorio se abrieron dejando pasar a un montón de gente que en un minuto instalaron un enorme espejo, un banquito y algo parecido a un maniquí.

.- Felicidades - saludaban y decían a Zafiro los sirvientes.

Después todos se retiraron excepto la chica, que parecía feliz.

.- Hermana.

.- Esmeralda, ¿qué haces aquí? deberías descansar.

.- Vamos hermanita, no me perdería esto por nada, dijo ayudando a la doncella a colocar todo.

Zafiro se miró al espejo que era de cuerpo completo. Ahora estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido verde sin demasiados adornos, su rostro estaba un poco pálido, pensó que era por el desvelo y su cuerpo se veía muy frágil, lo vio como si fuera la última vez que la viera.

.- Vamos hermana - la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Lo primero fue un baño, ayudada por su hermana y la doncella, no le hizo mucha gracia pero al fin aceptó.

Pronto los arreglos comenzaron, primero le quitaron el vestido al maniquí y se lo colocaron a ella, parándola en el banquito, jamás en su vida pensó verse así. El vestido era por supuesto, de una verdadera reina, en tono blanco de la más pura y fina seda, con amplio vuelo al final del vestido estaban bordados con hilos de oro algunas minúsculas flores doradas, se ceñía a la cintura con corte de princesa, el vestido contorneaba con perfección su busto, sin ser escotado, decorado con algunos detalles dorados, y las mangas eran largas terminando en pico.

.- Es hermoso - sólo dijo al verlo.

Se lo había medido ya muchas veces para los arreglos, pero ahora podía verlo en toda su magnitud. El peinado era alto con algunos rizos en su espalda, y había sido hecho de tal manera que la corona pudiera sostenerse. Las zapatillas parecían de cristal, todos esos arreglos le recordaron a la cenicienta, pero estaba segura de que a la media noche su carruaje no se volvería calabaza.

.- Te vez hermosa - dijo Esmeralda una vez que terminaron.

Normalmente era Zafiro la que le gustaba vestir a su hermana, pero esta vez fue lo contrario.

.- Es preciosa alteza - dijo la doncella.

¿Alteza? Sí, a partir de ahora así sería llamada.

La ceremonia comenzó.

La iglesia estaba abarrotada de gente, a pesar de ser enorme, todos los nobles, que eran muy pocos y la mayoría la gente de los poblados del reino. Los murmullos se escuchaban.

Lenips y Orek se encontraban al lado de Esmeralda, vestidos todos con sus mejores ropas, muy cerca del altar, esperando.

.- Les encantará como se ve - dijo Esmeralda emocionada. Aunque ella no se quedaba atrás, con una hermoso vestido verde, con algunos accesorios incluyendo un collar con una esmeralda, regalo del emperador. Se veía también radiante, nadie pensaría que estuvo muy enferma meses antes.

Orek sonreía, mientras Lenips conservaba un rostro serio.

De uno de los lados de la iglesia salió Clow vistiendo un elegante traje militar, era costumbre que se casará vestido así. Un elegante traje negro azulado, que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos y cabello, en él estaban colocadas algunas insignias y condecoraciones. Pero su sonrisa era lo que mejor se veían en él, una sonrisa diferente a su clásica sonrisa de sabelotodo, era una de verdadera alegría y de lo más hermosa.

Una suave música comenzó a sonar por toda la iglesia, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la entrada, y el silencio se hizo casi sepulcral, segundos después una figura apareció.

Casi nadie pudo dejar de maravillarse, el vestido lucía hermoso en ella, pero no podían ver su rostro, estaba cubierto por una suave tela no tan transparente. El ritmo de la música cambio y Zafiro sabía que la hora había llegado, con todas las miradas en ella comenzó a avanzar, en sus manos llevaba un precioso ramo de flores, para se más específicos eran flores de cerezo. Su hermana la había convencido de que fueran esas flores, les recordaban a su madre. No había nadie que la acompañará, pero ella así lo había decidido.

Con caminar seguro llego al lado de Clow, con cuidado él destapo el rostro de su aún prometida. Él sonrió y ella lo correspondió, así la ceremonia comenzó.

El sacerdote en frente hizo su parte con el sermón y la hora de las preguntas llegó. Esmeralda estaba que no cabía de emoción.

.- Aceptó - finalizo ella. Y luego la ceremonia de coronación, en la que se le colocó a Zafiro un preciosa corona de oro blanco, con cientos de diminutos diamantes.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Una vez en el palacio la fiesta parecía no tener fin, después de degustar exquisitos platillos, comenzaron a bailar, en todo ese tiempo Zafiro sonreía muy poco y Esmeralda no cabía de felicidad, Orek se la había pasado comiendo y Lenips sólo suspiraba.

Llego la hora del baile y Clow aprovecho para bailar con Zafiro.

.- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó al ver su rostro algo serio.

.- Lo estoy majestad – contesto Zafiro.

Él sonrió.

.- Recuerda que ahora eres la emperatriz y no tienes porque llamarme majestad.

.- Lo siento - dijo algo distraída.

.- ¿Segura que estas bien? - preguntó de nuevo.

.- Si es sólo... - dudo - que estoy nerviosa.

.- No te preocupes, todo estará bien - le dijo al oído y acercándose a ella.

Eso hizo que extrañamente se tranquilizará. No lo había visto en días, ambos estaban demasiado ocupados en los arreglos. Ella en las lecciones y él en las investigaciones sobre la magia y asuntos diplomáticos.

.- ¡Viva la emperatriz! - se escucho decir.

.- ¡Viva el imperio!

.- ¡Viva! - contestaron todos.

La fiesta se alargo a altas horas de la noche en las que la emperatriz era presentada a muchas personas importantes de los reinos vecinos.

.- Creo que debemos descansar - dijo Clow a Zafiro.

Ella sólo asintió.

.- Majestad - hablo Yue al emperador.

.- ¿Qué pasa?

.- Necesito hablarle.

.- No puede esperar.

Yue negó.

Zafiro se extraño, no había visto a Yue en todos esos días y ahora se presentaba muy extraño.

.- En un momento vuelvo – sonrió a Zafiro y se retiró.

Ella sólo asintió.

.- Zafiro - le habló a su hermana viéndola entre la gente, y fue hacia ella, mientras a su paso era reverenciada.

.- Majestad - hizo una reverencia.

.- Esmeralda no tienes porque hacer eso - dijo sorprendida.

.- Eres la emperatriz - dijo ella seria.

La ahora emperatriz sonrió sabiendo que sólo lo hacía para molestarla.

.- Ya debes irte a descansar ahora es muy tarde.

.- Vamos Zafiro ya estoy mejor - dijo la condesa con ojos de cachorro.

.- Por favor hermana, no quiero que te vuelvas a enfermar.

.- Esta bien, pero después de este baile - se metió entre la gente los músicos comenzaron una nueva melodía. La emperatriz pudo verla bailar con Orek a lo lejos.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

.- Lenips, no te había visto - le sonrió.

Él la miró con el rostro serio.

.- ¿Qué pasa?

.- Lo sabía.

.- ¿De qué hablas?

.- Sabía que te perdería, lo temía, pero no pensé que sería con él - dijo Lenips viéndola a los ojos - no con él - repitió.

Ella lo comprendió y sólo pudo abrazarlo.

.- Todo será igual, podemos seguir siendo amigos - se separó de él y lo miró tratando de sonreír.

Él noto su esfuerzo y le sonrió, haciéndola sentir mejor.

.- No tengo idea de como castigan a los que se atreven a insultar a una emperatriz, pero pronto lo sabré - dijo ahora con más ánimo Lenips.

Ambos sonrieron alegremente, mientras eran observados por Esmeralda y Orek.

.- Me alegro que este feliz - escucharon una voz conocida.

.- Majestad - Lenips hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

.- Es un buen chico - dijo Clow.

.- Así es - dijo ella.

.- Zafiro - dijo regresando a una seriedad algo confusa.

.- ¿Sí?

.- Quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante.

Ella asintió y Clow la sacó del salón de baile.

Llegaron a un pasillo oscuro donde había una persona recargada en un muro con los brazos cruzados. Zafiro sintió algo extraño en esa persona, aún no sabía controlar su magia, así que no comentó nada. La persona tan pronto los vio acercarse se paro derecho y luego hizo una reverencia a ambos. La oscuridad en la que se encontraba no permitía verle claramente.

.- Acércate por favor - pidió Clow.

Él obedeció, acercándose a ambos y donde había más luz.

Al estar más cerca Zafiro lo pudo ver. Era un hombre muy joven, parecía ser de su edad, con una vestimenta elegante parecida a la del emperador, alto y parecía muy fuerte, pero lo que más le llamo la atención eran sus ojos, unos ojos algo fríos pero con mirada intensa que se había clavado en ella.

.- Él es el comandante de las fuerzas armadas de este imperio. El es Heian Lang

.- Es un placer - dijo él inclinándose y luego tomando suavemente la mano de la emperatriz y besándola.

.- Será tu guardia personal.

.- ¿Qué? - dijo bajito.

Nadie le había dicho nada de eso.

.- Regresemos a la fiesta - no se dijo más y regresaron siendo seguidos por aquel extraño hombre.

Al llegar todos les hicieron reverencia, se sentaron en sus respectivos tronos disfrutando los últimos minutos antes de retirarse a la alcoba. Ambos se levantaron, agradecieron a todos su presencia y se dispusieron a retirarse, todos se inclinaron para despedirlos. Zafiro volteó una última vez antes de perderse en los pasillos, a los únicos que vio antes de salir fue a Yue y su eterna seriedad y a su guardián con la mirada en ella, poniéndola muy nerviosa.

Llegando a la alcoba se puso aún más.

.- Tranquila – con voz dulce Clow la llevó hacia su lecho. Por supuesto que la habitación era digna de un emperador, tapizada en mármol, con adornos de oro y plata, algunos muebles en excelentes condiciones, e incluso un pequeño librero con docenas de libros. La cama era enorme, con cortinas que la protegían.

Las sabanas eran suaves a tacto y olían realmente bien. La habitación era iluminada por velas blancas dando un toque muy romántico.

.- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

.- Es bonito – dijo nerviosa.

.- No más que mi hermosa esposa – comentó Clow mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

Sintiéndolo realmente cerca, lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada. Y justo cuando Clow la iba a tomar de la cara y besarla…

.- Mira – dijo algo sorprendida Zafiro, señalando el brazalete.

La piedra violeta brillaba y un segundo después era el báculo.

.- Valla, parece que ya sabes utilizarla – comentó con una sonrisa Clow.

.- ¿Qué? No, - bajo un poco la cabeza – en realidad no, quería hablarle de eso, pero con los preparativos…

.- No te preocupes – interrumpió, haciendo que volteará a verlo – tenemos tiempo, te enseñaré a utilizarlo. Te enseñaré muchas cosas… - dijo sonando muy cariñoso.

- Pero… - no puedo terminar porque sus labios era apresados por los de Clow, sintió algo extraño y después sabiendo que ahora estaban casados se dejo llevar.

Consumando un matrimonio que estaría condenado…

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

Hola a todos.

Me da gusto saludarlos, como pueden ver esto empieza a ponerse interesante porque aún hay muchas cosas que descubrir y que comenzarán en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos a Gonsy - gracias por tu apoyo a este fic, haré lo posible para que sea bueno.

Este fue el capitulo en el que me quede la última vez, así que el próximo será nuevo y verán que les gustara, sino ya saben donde contactarme.


	5. Profesía

Capitulo 5

Profecía

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal, sólo que la Condesa ahora emperatriz había amanecido en los brazos de Clow. Sonrojada a más no poder por los recuerdos de la noche anterior se aseo para el desayuno. Era algo diferente ser vestida por dos doncellas personales, adornada con algunas alhajas y piedras preciosas incluyendo una tiara cristalina, que dejaba caer un pequeño rubí en su frente. Ese día sería presentada formalmente frente a toda la sociedad, que llegaba a presentar sus respetos a la emperatriz.

En el pasillo encontró a su hermana con una sonrisa descomunal.

.- Zafiro te vez hermosa.

.- Gracias - apenas y dijo, luego la observó mejor - tú también.

.- Gracias majestad - dijo jugando. Esmeralda traía un precioso vestido azul de cierta categoría, como hermana de la emperatriz compartía ciertos privilegios.

.- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

.- Por supuesto no tienes porque pedirlo.

.- Y... - Esmeralda comenzó a darle empujoncitos - ¿qué tal tu noche de bodas? - preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

.- ¡Esmeralda! - se sobresalto y se puso de todos colores - Qué cosas preguntas.

.- ji, ji, ji

.- Quiero que cuando te cases tu me lo digas también - Ahora fue Esmeralda quien se sonrojo.

.- Oye yo soy una chica inocente no debes pervertirme.

.- Si claro.

Las doncellas sólo reían bajito, sobre las cosas que las hermanas hablaban.

Fueron llevadas al comedor real, donde las esperaba el emperador, que con una enorme sonrisa las recibió. De pie y a su lado estaba el comandante, que tenía una mirada que podría interpretarse como confundida, por ver a ambas chicas que eran prácticamente iguales.

.- ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese sujeto? - se preguntaba la emperatriz en silencio, mientras era observada por ellos.

Pero ahora lo veía mejor, tenía la misma mirada penetrante y el mismo porte. Su cabello era negro, y sus ojos eran castaños con reflejos dorados, llevaba el mismo uniforme que los guardias sólo que con más insignias.

El comandante también examinaba a las hermanas discretamente. Y después centro su mirada en la emperatriz, se preguntaba qué tan especial podría ser como para merecer ocupar aquel puesto, aunque no había hablado de eso con el emperador tenía sus sospechas. Las miradas discretas no fueron notadas ni por el emperador ni por Esmeralda que mantenía una alegre conversación, mientras desayunaban.

Pronto el emperador fue llamando para asuntos del parlamento.

Clow se despidió de ella con un corto beso en los labios, correspondido por ella. Así sería el resto de su vida, pensó Zafiro, Clow tendría muy poco tiempo para ella.

Mientras Esmeralda se la pasaba de lo más divertida con las expresiones de su hermana de sonrojo total, seguramente recordando la noche anterior.

.- Majestad - dijo una vez que ambas habían terminado. Zafiro sólo la miró con desdén.

.- Debo retirarme, prometí a Asami ayudar con algunas cosas - sin más salió su hermana. En ese corto tiempo Esmeralda había hecho ya muchos amigos, entre soldados, doncellas y algunas damas de sociedad.

Zafiro sólo suspiro. No podía andar por ahí como su hermana, ahora no que era la emperatriz. Sintió una mirada sobre sí y pareció apenas percatarse de que el comandante Lang aún se encontraba ahí.

Se levantó y camino por el pasillo, con caminar lento, mientras él la seguía. Reconoció la biblioteca del palacio.

.- No creo que a su majestad le importe - pensó y se dirigió allá.

Entró a la biblioteca y cerró tras de sí, esperando que ese comandante no la siguiera, y para su fortuna no lo hizo. Así que se dedico a leer un buen libro, eso la ayudaba a relajarse. Una doncella llamo a su puerta.

.- Majestad

.- ¿Qué pasa Aiko? - otra de las tantas amigas de su hermana.

.- Su majestad solicita su presencia.

.- En un momento, gracias.

La doncella se marcho y cerró la puerta.

Zafiro dejo el libro y se encamino a ver a Clow, cuando recordó que era vigilada.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, sólo saco la cabeza, quien la viera podría pensar que estaba jugando. Miró a ambos lados, suspiro al no ver a nadie y salió, sólo que en cuanto cerraba la puerta sintió una respiración tras ella. Ahí estaba él, no supo de donde salió pero estaba con la mirada de siempre.

Zafiro dio un pequeño brinco del susto y luego lo miró feo.

.- ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?

.- Mi deber - dijo con voz ronca e imponente - es protegerla.

Bien, si ahora por la grandiosa idea de Yue, tendría que cuidar a esa chica que ahora era la emperatriz, quería saber cuáles eran sus costumbres y su personalidad, claro como parte de su trabajo. Pero había lago en ella y en su hermana que aún no descifraba por completo.

La emperatriz se dirigió con Clow. Así paso toda la tarde, teniendo que seguir la rigurosa etiqueta frente a los nobles del imperio.

La noche felizmente llego.

Y una vez en las habitaciones reales.

.- ¿Él tiene que seguirme? - se quejaba Zafiro.

.- Su nombre es Heian Lang.

.- Aian... o como se llame, me pone nerviosa - confeso Zafiro.

.- Lo lamento my lady - dijo besándole la mano a su esposa - pero es necesario - El comandante la seguiría cuidaría la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo dejaría su puesto como guardián cuando hubiera reuniones importantes del parlamento.

.- Pero... - quería preguntar y saber más, pero los labios de Clow la callaron con un corto beso.

.- No te preocupes, te acostumbraras - dijo Clow sonriéndole y sonrojando a la chica.

.- ¿No hay otra persona?

.- Lo lamento querida - dijo él - es el más entrenado de todos y goza de mi absoluta confianza.

Zafiro hizo una mueca, tendría que soportarlo, no había alternativa. Pero aún se preguntaba por que era necesario.

Clow, Yue y el comandante Lang lo sabían perfectamente. El día de la boda el comandante llego con noticias de una guerra que se acercaba al imperio y llevaba en las manos una nota que advertencia, no era más una amenaza. Que decía que Clow debía entregar la magia o pagaría con sangre.

No podía arriesgarse, ignorándolo. No sabía quien era el enemigo, sólo que quería el poder de la magia. Por ahora no había dicho nada a la emperatriz por no preocuparla, pero tendría como escolta a su mejor hombre. Esa había sido idea de Yue.

.- Por cierto... - Zafiro había recordado algo.

.- ¿Qué pasa?

.- Esta mañana cuando leía un libro el brazalete comenzó a brillar de nuevo, aún no estoy segura de cómo utilizarlo.

.- No te preocupes aprenderás.

.- No puede ser - dijo mirando el objeto - Nunca he tenido habilidades especiales.

.- Tal vez no lo sabías, pero las posees y sólo tenemos que ejercitarlas - rodeo con dulzura la cintura de su emperatriz, logrando sonrojarla.

.- ¿Có..mo? - alcanzó a preguntar antes de sentir la respiración de Clow en su cuello.

.- Te enseñaré.

.- Pero... no tienes tiempo.

.- Para ti... - enfatizo - siempre.

Le dio un giró y la beso con ternura.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

.- ¡Por fin! - se escuchaba decir entre algunos chicos - ¡Por fin es sábado!

.- Es el día de la semana que más me gusta - decía gustosa Ikue con su habitual sonrisa. Iban el grupo de amigos hacia sus casas. Terminaban una ardua semana de labores, tareas, entre otras cosas. Era una escuela tan rigurosa que incluso los sábados tenían que presentarse, sólo el domingo descansaban.

Todos platicaban de lo que harían en domingo.

.- ¿Cómo te sientes Sakura? - le preguntaba Tomoyo.

.- Mejor, creo que me estoy adaptando.

.- Genial, eso pensé.

Tomoyo y Sakura habían hecho amistad en muy poco tiempo, Daidouji se mostraba muy amable con Sakura y le ayudaba en lo que podía. Sakura ya la consideraba una chica muy amable y atenta.

.- ¿Qué harás esta noche?

.- No lo sé.

.- Chicas, chicas - Ikue se acercó a ambas y las detuvo - no hagan planes para esta noche. Tienen una cita con el "Cerezo" - dijo emocionada y después se fue a invitar a los demás chicos.

.- ¿Cerezo? - preguntó Sakura.

.- Ikue se refiere a un lugar en donde nos vamos a divertir por las noches.

.- ¿Qué hay en ese lugar?

.- Sobre todo música, bebidas, chicos y chicas bailando, es muy divertido - dijo Tomoyo - fue donde conocí a Shaoran - recordó.

.- Vendrás ¿cierto? - Tomoyo le preguntó de tal forma que parecía más una sugerencia que una pregunta.

.- Je, je... creo que sí.

.- ¡Fantástico! Tendremos que arreglarte, será como tu presentación entre los chicos del Colegio.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Sip, hay podrás conocer a muchas personas. Tienes que lucir genial.

.- ¿Genial...? - susurró. Se miró a si misma todos traían en uniforme escolar, pero ¿traía ropa… genial?

.- Je, je - sonrió, su hermano siempre decía que no se sabía vestir, ¿cómo iba a estar genial? Además si era tan importante como Tomoyo decía.

.- ¿Pasa algo?

.- Dudo que tenga ropa genial - dijo a media voz, pero sonriendo.

.- No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí.

Para entonces los chicos ya habían llegado a la casa y se despedían.

.- Vendré una hora antes - se despidió Tomoyo.

.- Gra..acias - apenas alcanzó a decir viendo como se marchaba.

.- Será muy divertido - le decía Ikue al entrar - tengo que estar perfecta, nos veremos en unas horas - se despidió de Sakura desapareciendo en su alcoba.

Ella entro en la suya y encendió a Kero.

.- ¡Hola Sakurita!

.- Hola Kero ¿Hay algo? - preguntó con emoción contenida en sus palabras.

.- Lo siento.

.- Una semana, una semana y aún nada, esto no me gusta.

.- No te preocupes Sakurita, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

.- Eso espero - hizo una pausa reflexionando, pero luego decidió alejar esos pensamientos - Kero estoy invitada a una fiesta esta noche.

.- ¿En serio?

.- Sip, Ikue y Tomoyo también irán.

.- Sólo diviértete.

.- Lo haré.

La computadora comenzó a hacer un sonido raro.

.- ¡Un mail! Sakura llegó un mail.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se iluminaron.

.- Vamos muéstramelo - dijo sentándose frente a la pantalla.

La pantalla mostró el mensaje, pero no aparecía el nombre del remitente:

Hola Saku

Lamento escribir hasta ahora, pero tuvimos fallas que hasta ahora hemos reparado. Lamentamos haberte tenido preocupada, pero estoy seguro de que entenderás. Ya tienes una semana en el Colegio, espero que ya te hayas adaptado y que tengas muchos amigos, eres muy buena para eso. No te preocupes por nosotros estamos muy bien, pero por ahora sólo podremos comunicarnos contigo por el mail, pero en cuanto todo este mejor podremos estar juntos. Tu hermano te manda muchos saludos, y dice que te cuides. Yo te extraño mucho y espero estar pronto a tu lado.

Debo irme, recuerda debes seguir adelante, te mantendremos informada.

Hasta pronto.

Aunque parecía no tener remitente ella sabía perfectamente de quien era, su persona especial. Su rostro se iluminó de inmediato.

.- Te lo dije - decía feliz el muñequito electrónico.

.- Si, ellos están bien - observo con detenimiento la foto en donde aparecía ella al lado de tres hombres. Su padre sonriendo como casi siempre lo hacía, su hermano con su fruncido ceño y él... -Suspiro recordándolos.

La hora dicha por Tomoyo llegó.

.- Pasen por favor - le indicó Sakura a Ikue y Tomoyo para que entrarán a su habitación.

.- Tenemos poco tiempo - ella traía una maletita, que de inmediato abrió y comenzó a sacar varias cosas y ropa. Dejando a Sakura con la boca abierta.

.- Tomoyo es muy efectiva para estas cosas - explicaba Ikue.

.- Estoy segura que quedarás de lo más linda- decía con ilusión Tomoyo.

Tomoyo comenzó su labor, en menos de 40 minutos ya la tenía lista.

La llevo frente al espejo de su habitación.

.- ¿Qué te parece?

Sakura vestía un pantalón negro aterciopelado, con unas sandalias del mismo color, una blusa blanca con algunas pequeños adornos negros, de manga tres cuartos y el cabello recogido sólo con dos pequeños pasadores plateados. Ligeramente maquillada en las pestañas y labios. Se veía muy bien, contorneaba su figura y la hacía ver más grande de edad.

.- Vaya - se sorprendió.

Tomoyo vestía una falda asimétrica color azul, y una blusa del mismo color sólo que más claro, con sandalias de tacón bajo, traía recogido el cabello, dejando caer algunos mechones de su negro cabello, también con un muy ligero maquillaje resaltando su belleza natural.

Mientras Ikue estaba vestida con algo más de su estilo. Un pantalón muy pegado a su silueta, remarcando sus curvas, una blusa corta que dejaba ver un poco de su abdomen, unos zapatos altos y un peinado algo extravagante. Su maquillaje no era demasiado, sólo hacia juego con color de la ropa.

Las chicas estaban listas para salir a divertirse.

.- Los chicos pasarán por nosotras en unos minutos - dijo emocionada Ikue.

Las tres se dieron los toques finales bajaron. El timbre de puerta hizo arreglarse una última vez.

.- ¿Listas? - pregunto Hisaki.

.- Sí - contestaron y salieron.

La música estaba a todo volumen, resonaba en todos los rincones del lugar. Las luces de colores de mezclaban con las siluetas que se movían al compás de la música. El ambiente era de lo más alegre en la pista. Alrededor de la pista pequeñas mesas estaban colocadas para los que deseaban hablar, iluminadas con pequeñas lámparas muy modernas.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse bien. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas más grandes y alejadas de la pista. Ikue movía la cabeza al compás de la música, mientras Hisaki tomaba su bebida. Yamazaki hablaba con Shaoran, mientras Tomoyo daba algunas indicaciones a Sakura.

.- Hisaki quiero bailar - dijo Ikue poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

Él sólo sonrió - entonces vamos.

Muy contenta Ikue se levantó y casi arrastro a Hisaki a la pista para comenzar a calentar baterías como decía ella. Y viendo esto los demás…

.- ¿Quiere bailar señorita Kinomoto? - preguntó un sonriente Yamazaki.

.- ¿Yo? he... - la había tomado por sorpresa. Miraba a todos lados, como su alguna persona le pudiera sugerir algo, su mirada topo con un distraído Li, que la seguía ignorando.

.- No se preocupe si no sabe bailar, yo tampoco, pero lo más importante es divertirse - la animaba Yamazaki.

Después se encontró con la mirada alegre de Tomoyo que le asentía.

.- Claa..ro - dijo algo cohibida.

Así ambos se dirigieron a la pista. Yamazaki comenzó a moverse lentamente. Ella se sentía un tanto intimidada, pero sabía que podía bailar, sus antiguos amigos decían que se movía estupendamente, pero no se sentía en la suficiente confianza. Él sólo le sonreía para animarla. Así poco a poco empezó a sentir la música y bailar con algo de recato.

.- ¿Lo ve? - le dijo Yamazaki - lo hace muy bien.

Eso le dio más confianza a Sakura y continúo. Y mientras bailaba pudo ver a Ikue e Hisaki bailando muy en confianza, ella luciéndose como le gustaba y él divertido. También para su sorpresa vio que llegaba y bailaban Tomoyo con Shaoran, menos vistoso que Ikue e Hisaki.

Así los minutos pasaron, se sentaron a tomar algo después de un rato de bailar.

La timidez de Sakura parecía disminuir, hablaba cada vez más con los chicos. Mientras su presencia ya había llamado la atención de algunas personas en el lugar entre ellas, de Meiling y otra chica.

El DJ que animaba la fiesta llamo a los chicos a bailar de nuevo con un ritmo muy especial un tanto exótico, no tardaron en arremolinarse en la pista de baile los chicos y chicas. Mientras Ikue e Hisaki ya estaba casi en el centro de la pista.

Entre Yamazaki y Tomoyo apareció una mirada casi de complicidad.

.- ¿Puedo bailar con tu novia Li? - preguntó Yamazaki a Li, pero sin esperar respuesta Tomoyo lo tomo de la mano y lo guió a la pista.

A Sakura le salió una gota, se había quedado sola con Li. Este pareció que no le importó y sólo observaba. Las luces se volvieron más tenues, mientras poco a poco la música comenzó a fluir. Era música electrónica, una de las favoritas de Sakura.

Desde la pista Tomoyo y Yamazaki le hacían señas discretas a Li para que saque a bailar a Sakura. Pero él sólo los ignoro.

.- Vaya que es terco - le decía Tomoyo a Yamazaki mientras bailaban - Pensé que se llevarían mejor.

.- Si, Kinomoto parece una buena chica - Yamazaki miraba a Sakura observarlos a lo lejos.

.- Estoy segura que es cuestión de tiempo - dijo Tomoyo mientras bailaban.

Así termino la primera canción, y daba comienzo la segunda, pero para desilusión de los chicos sentado en la mesa del fondo, no regresaron siguieron bailando. El incomodo silencio entre ellos parecía más y más distanciado. Así que Sakura se decidió a hablar.

.- ¿Eres de aquí? Porque por tu apellido me lo parece.

Con todo el desgano, Shaoran asintió.

.- ¿Quieres bailar? - y sin esperar respuesta Shaoran camino a la pista.

.- ¡¿! - Sakura reacciono cuando tuvo que alcanzarlo.

Era mejor ceder al baile, sino esa chica se volvería una preguntona y odiaba ser interrogado, así que tuvo que hacerlo, además de la insistencia de sus amigos, que no paraban de verlo y hacerle señales.

Él se detuvo en la pista llegando ella después. Termino la canción y comenzó otra. Las luces entonces se volvieron un poco más intensas y comenzaron a moverse por todos lados, la música comenzó a inundar el lugar para alegría de Sakura de inmediato la reconoció.

Shaoran sólo la miraba con desgano, pero noto el brillo en su mirada al escuchar la melodía y le presto más atención. Sakura comenzó a mover su cabeza y de forma natural comenzó a sonreír.

Amaba esa melodía, "Children" en su versión moderna, le recordaba muy buenos momentos. El ritmo empezó lenta y suave, lo mismo que sus movimientos. Al mismo tiempo que avanzaba se iba incrementando el volumen y la rapidez, mientras ella sentía como las vibraciones la inundaban y se movía más.

Para sorpresa de Li, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Ikue e Hisaki e incluso de la misma Meiling que los veían de lejos, ella comenzó a bailar como si cada parte de su cuerpo respondiera a cada vibra y tono, dejándose envolver. Amaba esa canción y nunca se cansaría de repetirlo. Sus movimientos estaban llenos de emoción, de fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, demostrando cierta inocencia y sensualidad. Poco a poco comenzó a entrecerrar la mirada y dejarse llevar cada vez más.

Ante un desconcertado Li y asombrados chicos que la veían. Las luces parpadeantes sólo le daban más estilo a su baile y se sentía cada vez más libre, olvidándose por unos segundos con quien estaba y donde.

Pronto se volvió el centro de atención de la mayoría. Todos la veían asombrados. Meiling que normalmente era la más admirada por su baile, ahora se veía superada, molesta simplemente salió del lugar. Mientras sakura disfrutaba cada vibración de la melodía.

Para su pesar la música comenzó a terminar y poco a poco comenzó a regresar a la realidad, y para su sorpresa Li y sus amigos la veían asombrados. Lo que provoco que se sonrojara.

Pronto la canción termino y ella se apresuro a regresar a la mesa siendo seguida por sus amigos.

.- Waw, bailas genial - decía Ikue - ¿podrías enseñarme?

Sakura estaba muy roja, y a cada momento tomaba de su bebida, tratando de evitar contestar. Había dejado impresionados a más de uno. Mientras ella se recriminaba haber bailado con tanta libertad.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

En Haruko

.- Esto es hermoso - decía Esmeralda, se había decidido pasear en el palacio. Ahora estaba en uno de los más hermosos jardines que hubiera visto antes. Lo mejor de todo es que estaba ubicado justo en uno de los lugares más altos del palacio, pero florecían varias plantas y grandes árboles deleitaban la vista.

A lo lejos podía observar el reino, los territorios ahora se cubrían con hojas que caían, anunciando el inevitable invierno.

Observó a ambos lados, cuidando que nadie la viera. Después de todo, que era lo peor que podía pasar. Se aseguró de localizar el árbol más alto.

.- Este es genial - se dijo a sí misma y arreglando un poco su vestido decidió trepar en él. Sin dificultad subió, recordando los momentos de su infancia en los que junto a Orek y Lenpis trepaban árboles. Si fuera Zafiro seguramente hubiera buscado mejor unas escaleras, conocía demasiado bien a su hermana, después de todo habían pasado nueve meses en el mismo vientre y toda la vida juntas. Aún así el hecho de que Zafiro se casara no le afectaba demasiado, después todo estarían juntas. Conociendo a su hermana seguramente estaría en otra reunión, con el emperador o en la biblioteca.

Pensaba y recordaba mientras ágilmente llegaba a la última rama que la podía sostener, así que se sentó a admirar el horizonte, sintiendo como el viento jugueteaba con su cabello, mientras jugaba con sus pies.

.- Pasa algo majestad - al no encontrar respuesta - ¿Majestad?

Clow repentinamente se había quedado callado observando la ventana, interrumpiendo la charla con su primer ministro que arreglaban algunos asuntos en el despacho del emperador.

Al desviar la mirada hacia los cristales del ventanal pudo ver el porque de la distracción de emperador. Así que ambos se acercaron al ventanal para ver mejor, ya que pensaron que probablemente no estaban viendo bien. A unos metros estaba una persona sentada en una de las ramas de un árbol.

.- ¿Es la emperatriz? - dijo un tanto sorprendido viendo a la chica sentada en el árbol.

.- Es Esmeralda - corrigió Clow. Ahora podía ver que eso de buscar las alturas era de familia.

.- Podría hacerse daño - con tono preocupado Yue salió.

Y como si sintiera la mirada de Clow, Esmeralda volteo.

.- Hola - saludo con tono despreocupado.

.- ¿Cómo esta el día de hoy? - preguntó con una sonrisa Clow después de abrir el ventanal.

.- Muy bien, gracias ¿y su majestad?

.- Bien, gracias.

Y como si de pronto reaccionará se sonrojo recordando donde se encontraba - yo.. yo estaba...

.- No tiene porque disculparse, puede hacer lo que guste. Sólo le pediré una cosa.

Ella como niña regañada bajo la cabeza asintiendo.

.- Sólo cuide de no caer. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo en cama y no deseamos que algo malo le suceda.

.- Esta bien.

Clow sonrió, sin duda el parecido con su hermana era mucho, más que la apariencia. Entonces si era así era probable que pudiera tener poderes mágicos dormidos, como Zafiro.

.- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? - ella lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- De hecho ya la hizo - dijo sonriendo.

.- ji, ji, bueno es que... - nerviosamente jugaba con sus dedos - bueno quiero saber en que puedo ayudar, no quiero ser un estorbo, sé que mi hermana es la emperatriz, pero realmente quiero ser útil - cuando levanto la cabeza, sólo observó una melancólica mirada de Clow lo que la dejo desconcertada.

.- Se parecen mucho a su padre - recordaba Clow, después recuperó su sonrisa.

.- ¿Acaso sabe algo de política?

.- Sólo un poco, mi padre nos enseño algunas cosas.

.- Entonces será de gran utilidad al parlamento.

.- ¿QUÉ? - eso no era posible, Clow debía estar jugando.

.- Claro que empezará con cosas sencillas para que se acostumbre y después quien sabe. Tal vez Yue tenga que cuidar su puesto.

.- ¿De verdad?

.- Claro.

.- Es grandioso - casi grita feliz y levantando las manos, perdiendo el equilibrio y balanceándose peligrosamente. Pero estaba demasiado contenta como para notarlo.

Yue iba saliendo hacia el jardín y al ver lo que sucedía sólo corrió tratando de llegar a tiempo. Mientras Clow convocaba a su magia.

Pero antes de que ambos pudieran hacer algo la chica ya caía.

.- ¡Señorita Esmeralda!

Y para sorpresa de ambos, antes de caer la chica de cabello negro, sólo se apoyo en una de las ramas y con estilo cayo al suelo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin hacerse el menor daño.

Pocas veces podía verse alguna emoción en los ojos de Yue y ese fue uno. Sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa al igual que los de Clow.

.- Zafiro se alegrara cuando se los diga - con mirada alegre y juguetona Esmeralda, saludo a Yue y se dirigió a ver a su hermana.

.- Esas chicas son sorprendentes - sin duda que lo eran, pensaba Clow.

Yue y él cruzaron miradas para después sólo observar por donde Esmeralda había desaparecido.

.- ¿Cree que ella también posea magia?

.- Es muy probable, muy probable.

A partir de entonces Esmeralda estaba presente en casi todas las reuniones, tomando notas y sirviendo en algunos trabajos. Se sentía bien siendo útil además podía pasar mas tiempo con su hermana. Clow se portaba muy amable con ella e incluso el frío de Yue parecía confiar un poco en ella.

Cada vez eran más recurrentes las reuniones con el parlamento y poco a poco Clow se encargo de que la emperatriz tuviera otra cosa que hacer para evitar que se enterara de lo que en realidad pasaba.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

Después de un reconfortante baile regresaron a casa, Tomoyo, Li y Yamazaki tomaron otro camino, mientras Sakura, Ikue e Hisaki llegaron a la casa.

.- Fue divertido - comentaba un sonriente Hisaki - debemos repetirlo pronto.

.- Sip, Saku debe enseñarme esos pasos, son muy sexis - pícaramente Ikue empujaba a Sakura, provocándole un enorme sonrojo.

.- Déjala en paz, crees que todas son como tu - Hisaki provocaba a Ikue cada vez que podía.

.- ¿Qué estas insinuando? - con una venita en la frente a punto de reventar Ikue mostraba una mirada de fuego a Hisaki.

.- Nada, sólo bromeaba…

Todos se fueron a dormir, un silencio total habían en la casa, todos parecía profundamente dormidos. Sakura contaba todo lo sucedido a Kero cuando unos sonidos frente a la puerta de ella llamaron su atención.

.- ¿Qué es eso?

.- Parece que alguien quiere entrar a la habitación de enfrente.

.- Iré a ver.

.- Ten cuidado.

Con cuidado Sakura abrió la puerta y justo frente a la puerta de su vecino vio una figura tratar de abrirla, sin mucho éxito.

Ella abrió la puerta de golpe iluminando a la persona.

.- ¿Quién es? - pregunto en pose de ataque.

.- Soy yo - la voz era conocida, muy conocida - soy yo señorita Kinomoto - cuando por fin pudo verlo bien se sorprendió.

.- ¿Yamazaki?

Él sólo asintió.

.- Pero ¿qué haces aquí y a esta hora?

.- je, je, je trato de entrar a mi habitación.

.- ¿Tu habitación?

.- Así es, pero creo que olvide la llave ya que ninguna de estas es - dijo mostrándole un rollo de llaves.

.- Pero, ¿cómo es posible...?

.- Entiendo su desconcierto - aclaró él - seguramente se preguntará por que casi no estoy aquí. Lo que sucede es que además de estudiar tengo un empleo y como salgo a muy altas horas de la noche, pues me quedo en el trabajo y sólo regreso aquí los fines de semana. Pensé que lo sabía.

.- Ya entiendo.

.- Podría ayudarme a abrir la puerta.

.- Claro.

Entre ambos pronto la puerta se abrió.

.- Muchas gracias y buenas noches.

.- Buenas noches.

.- ¿Qué paso Sakurita? - preguntó preocupado el pequeño guardián al entrar a la habitación.

.- Ya conocí a nuestro vecino es Takashi Yamazaki.

.- ¿Tu compañero?

.- Sip - contestaba mientras se preparaba para dormir.

.- Valla, es muy raro, creo que lo vigilaré.

.- No creo que sea necesario, es un chico muy simpático (no como el antipático de Li)

.- De todos modos lo haré - nunca se sabe.

.- Como quieras pero no creo que encuentres nada. Estoy cansada Kero me voy a dormir, buena noches.

.- Buenas noches Sakurita.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

Había pasado ya el invierno y una hermosa primavera era anunciada por los cantos de algunos pajarillos que regresaban de su viaje. Las blanquecinas montañas ahora recuperaban su verde y colores de las flores. Había sido un invierno un tanto extraño. Algo solitario para la emperatriz, muchos momentos de soledad por el trabajo de Clow quien ya pocas veces se encontraba con ella, estaba demasiado ocupado en viajes, a los que algunas veces también iba su hermana, había adquirido mucha habilidad para ayudar a Clow. Para tristeza de muchos, aún no había indicios de un heredero para el imperio, y en el preludio de una guerra no era muy conveniente.

Aquel día que todo empezaría, la emperatriz estaba con las costureras, el emperador había mandado hacerle más mudas de ropa, insistiendo en que debía ser ligera y digna de una emperatriz. Eso no le parecía muy importante a Zafiro pero aún así le agradaba más ayudar a las doncellas que estar horas escuchando a los miembros del parlamento. Además eran de las pocas ocasiones que podía permanecer lejos del comandante.

Esmeralda se encontraba en la biblioteca Clow la había enviado a buscar algo sobre un hechicero muy poderoso, que generaciones atrás había sido condenado a muerte por traición al imperio.

.- Juró vengarse - concluía su lectura la condesa. Cerró el gigantesco libro - pero es poco probable que pueda hacerlo, esta muerto. Aunque se corren rumores que la gente puede reencarnar - la idea le hizo sentir escalofríos.

Pero por otro lado estaba muy interesada en ese tipo de cosas, de magia y todo eso, siempre le había llamado la atención. Tomo los libros que se encontraban en el escritorio y se dirigió al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión del parlamento. Pero al verlo cerrado decidió regresar, pero...

.- Condesa - reverenció el soldado que custodiaba la puerta del salón - el emperador la espera - y abrió la puerta para anunciarla.

Era un salón enorme con una mesa en el centro, alrededor se encontraban un total de 6 miembros del parlamento y el emperador. Cuatro hombres y dos mujeres todos parecían hombres y mujeres de gran edad fácilmente pasarían los 50, pero en todos era visible una mirada sabia y seria. También compartiendo la mesa se encontraba Yue y a su lado el comandante Lang. Todos saludaron, después Esmeralda tomo asiento al lado del emperador, un poco intimidada. Un silencio incomodo la hizo estremecerse.

.- Quiero que ella sepa lo que sucede - por fin el emperador rompió el silencio y los señores observaron a la jovencita con desconfianza - es bastante capaz lo ha demostrado, además es su hermana, creo que podemos contar con su ayuda en esta situación.

Sin tener idea de lo que hablaban y apretando los libros que aún sostenía un escalofrío corrió por su espalda, tenía un terrible presentimiento que con lo que se le comunico se confirmo. Mientras era informada de la situación su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

.- Entonces, hay riesgo de una guerra - pensaba mientras los ahí reunidos aún discutían los planes de emergencia. Su rostro antes blanco y sonriente ahora parecía pálido y preocupado.

.- Lo lamento - dijo él con voz baja de modo que sólo ella lo escuchará, mientras los otros discutían y el comandante mostraba algunos papeles a Yue - pero quería que lo supiera - no deseo preocupar a Zafiro, por eso no ha asistido a estas juntas. Pero estoy seguro que puedo confiar en usted para que me ayude a mantener la calma de todos - miró muy expectante a su cuñada, quien sólo lo escuchaba un tanto desconcertada.

Finalmente sólo asintió.

.- Gracias - le sonrió y tomo su mano.

Ella de nuevo asintió. Pensando en como podría ocultarle algo así a su hermana, ella que se conocían tan bien, Zafiro podría saber fácilmente que algo le ocultaba, pero haría lo imposible para no preocuparla. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, entre ellas, porque Zafiro tenía un guardián, incluso se había hablado de ponerle unos soldados a Esmeralda, pero se negó alegando que entonces si sería más sospechoso.

La reunión al fin termino, todos se retiraron menos el emperador y la condesa, quien aún trataba de asimilar todo. Acababan de hacer el plan de emergencia en caso de un ataque. Ellas junto con la mayor parte de la población saldrían antes de la llegada de los invasores y esperarían en un pueblo alejado a esperar noticias, mientras en el palacio la batalla se libraría. Jamás pensó en encontrarse en una situación semejante, la paz era todo lo que conocía.

.- Todo estará bien - dijo con un hilo voz, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

.- Así será - dijo el emperador sonriendo - esperemos que nunca debamos aplicar esas medidas - se levanto y con paso seguro se dirigió a la ventana del salón.

Esmeralda suspiro y tratando de sacar de su mente algunas imágenes de lo que podría suceder. Trato de sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza y recordó a lo que había ido.

.- Majestad, encontré lo que me indicó.

.- ¿En serio? - rápidamente regreso con la chica.

.- Sí hubo un poderoso hechicero que juro vengarse de sus antepasados hace más de un siglo - abrió uno de los libros que tenía y le mostró un de las gastadas paginas, en ella había un dibujo de un hechicero de mirada profunda y maligna - traicionó al emperador tratando de matarlo, pero lo descubrieron y condenaron a muerte.

Clow observo a su cuñada pensativo.

.- ¿Cree en la reencarnación?

Ella se sorprendió y luego pensó su respuesta.

.- No del todo, pero tengo una mente muy abierta - Clow sonrió.

.- La magia da el conocimiento que la razón no entiende.

.- Señor - los interrumpió la voz de Yue.

.- Es necesario que firme algunos papeles.

.- En un momento.

Yue se retiró.

.- ¿Le molesta que los lea con más detenimiento? - preguntó la chica.

.- Puede hacer lo que guste - terminó Clow y salió.

Esmeralda permaneció unas horas más en el salón, observando por la ventana vio que el ocaso se acercaba y decidió buscar a Zafiro. No sabía para qué, pero quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, si ese hechicero deseaba hacerle daño al emperador, Zafiro corría gran peligro, se adentro en los pasillos del palacio, muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, tanto que de pronto no sabía donde estaba. Y no había un sólo soldado, debió haber preguntado al último que vio. Camino explorando un poco, pronto llego a una extraña puerta metálica.

Qué raro, no sabía que hubiera algo así. Se acercó a ella y justo como le sucedió a su hermana se sintió extrañamente atraída a la puerta. Sin dudar levanto la mano y comenzó a empujar la puerta, que sin que esta opusiera resistencia. Movida por la sensación de atracción y por la luz que parecía salir de aquella habitación entro.

Sabía que el imperio era protegido por magia, magia del emperador y de sus ancestros que se encontraban en un lugar del palacio. Sabía por Zafiro que esa habitación le había dado el brazalete que ahora lucía, pero no podía evitar entrar. Se encontró con lo mismo que Zafiro le había descrito, igual. Con el agua cayendo por las paredes, mientras miles de pequeñas piedras brillantes la acompañaban, parada en una especie de espejo y el cielo mostraba algunas estrellas.

.- No debo estar aquí - rápidamente se dispuso a salir.

Pero al darse la vuelta la puerta se cerró, dejándola atrapada.

.- Conozco a alguien que se molestará - pensó, pero que podía hacer ¿gritar?

Las aguas que corrían en las paredes parecieron cristalizarse de pronto. Un pequeño pedestal apareció justo al centro de la habitación.

.- Y ahora ¿qué hice? - se sentía como una niña pequeña que acabara de romper los platos nuevos de su madre.

.- ¡Acércate! - le pareció escuchar.

.- Creo que estoy soñando - pensó - si sólo eso lo justificaría, seguramente cansada de caminar se quedo dormida en uno de los pasillos del palacio y sólo era un sueño.

Convencida de eso se acercó al pedestal y del agua congelada salieron los brillantes diamantes, al levantar la mano instintivamente, los diamantes formaron un anillo alrededor de su dedo. Al terminar de formarse Esmeralda vio con asombro que ahora poseía un hermoso anillo muy fino, y en la parte superior había un pequeña piedra verde en forma de rombo con un símbolo en el centro, el símbolo del imperio.

.- ¿Qué es esto?

Una luz invadió su cuerpo y la habitación. Después no supo de sí.

Uno de los soldados que hacia su vigilancia vio tirado algo en uno de los pasillos, con cautela se acercó. Y no tardo en reconocerla. Estaba sentada en el piso con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas, abrazándose.

.- Condesa, condesa ¿esta bien?

Abrió un poco los ojos tratando de ubicar donde se encontraba.

.- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó desconcertada.

.- No lo sé, sólo la encontré aquí.

.- Lo siento - dijo recordando que se había perdido - me perdí.

.- No se preocupe la llevaré a sus habitaciones.

.- Gracias - con cuidado la ayudo a levantarse y fueron a su habitación.

.- Fue un sueño - se decía a si misma - pero no había notado que en su cuello colgaba una cadenita plateada de la que colgaba un anillo con una verde gema.

Un apresurado chico corría por el pasillo, muy preocupado por lo que minutos antes sintió. Al dar la vuelta se encontró con Clow que estaba enfrente de la habitación de la puerta metálica.

.- ¿Qué paso?

.- ... - no hubo respuesta.

.- Sentí una energía, pensé que era un ataque del enemigo ¿estas bien?

.- Lang - dijo sin voltear a verlo - ¿sabes el secreto de esta habitación no es cierto?

El comandante asintió, y aunque Clow no lo había visto sabía su respuesta.

.- Años atrás, entre por accidente y la habitación me concedió la espada - Lang sacó de su funda una hermosa espada plateada en cuya parte inferior estaba una piedra negra con el símbolo del imperio en dorado.

Finalmente el emperador dio la cara a Lang.

.- Te dije lo que paso con Zafiro.

Heian asintió.

.- No lo entiendo - susurró Clow

.- Entender ¿qué? - otra voz se hizo presente.

.- Yue ¿que haces aquí?

.- Su majestad salió corriendo del salón.

.- Se supone que la habitación brinda magia que protege al imperio, escogió a mi familia para gobernar y así lo hemos hecho. También sabía que escogería a su guardián que impedirían que una mala persona lo utilice, por eso te escogió a ti -señalo a Heian - además escogería a mi esposa. Todos poseeríamos magia para defenderla. Al final terminaría repartiéndose entre los tres - dijo observando a Heian.

.- Pero...

.- ¿Qué pasa? - tanto Heian como Yue jamás habían visto a Clow tan preocupado.

- La magia de la habitación no sólo no ha disminuido, al contrario esta aumentado, parece que alguien más a entrado y la magia ha llegado a un punto que jamás pensé, esta en su límite. Además no hay aún un heredero del imperio. Según los legados de mi familia eso sólo quiere decir una cosa... es el final del imperio.

.- ¿QUE? - casi gritan Heian y Yue.

.- No es posible - un tanto fuera de sí protesto Yue - he leído todos los libros y documentos - no dice nada de eso - sólo hay una tonta amenaza de un hechicero muerto.

.- No es algo que esta en los libros... Yue. La familia lo ha trasmitido de una generación a otra.

.- Mi antiguo amigo el Conde Aruka, me envió un pequeño cofre, el único lugar en donde la magia de todos, incluso la de la habitación puede ser sellada para evitar su mal uso, esa es otra señal. Pensé que sólo era una coincidencia, pero la guerra…

.- Es imposible - se sobresalto el comandante - no nos vamos a rendir no nos entregaremos al enemigo, podemos ganar.

.- Sospecho que el hechicero al que investigaste, el que comenzó la guerra, es la reencarnación del enemigo de mi familia, juro vengarse y quiere el poder de la habitación.

.- Lucharemos - dijo convencido Yue, no nos derrotaran tan fácil.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

.- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Clow?

Aquella noche como nunca antes el emperador estaba muy serio. Zafiro lo noto por supuesto

.- No - sonrió lo más natural que pudo y se dirigió a un mueble que estaba en la habitación. Dando la espalda a Zafiro abrió un pequeño cajón de donde saco el cofre que las gemelas habían llevado, eso era señal de la caída del imperio, el imperio terminaría exterminado. Una sensación de vació lo cubrió. Dejó el objeto en su lugar, su mente trataba de explicarle lo que había sucedido pero no encontraba ninguna lógica en lo que sucedía con la magia.

Mientras Zafiro se quedo pensativa, algo ocurría, lo notaba. Primero sintió algo muy extraño al anochecer, una sensación que jamás había experimentado como si sintiera una gran energía despertar, no quería decirle a Clow al parecer ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones. Luego Esmeralda que actuaba extraña, justificándose diciendo que se había extraviado. Ahora Clow que estaba demasiado distraído y se negaba a decir lo que le sucedía.

Esmeralda se encontraba en su habitación, extrañamente estaba muy cansada apenas y pudo hablar unos minutos con su hermana, después se fue a su habitación y cayó dormida, sin notar que ahora un extraño objeto colgaba de su cuello bajo sus ropas.

Al día siguiente la pesadilla comenzó.

Sin poder investigar quien había entrado en la habitación, Clow y Yue tuvieron que salir del palacio, el rey de un reino vecino había mandado llamar al emperador con urgencia, sus tierras del lado sur habían sido invadidas y necesitaban ayuda.

Clow salió del imperio, encargando a su comandante el cuidado de su emperatriz. El parlamento tenía el encargo de preparar todo, algunos viajarían a los pueblos cercanos organizando a la gente. Otros reclutarían más soldados y otros se encargarían de llevar lo que sería indispensable en el pueblo en el que se refugiarían. A Esmeralda, a quien ya tenía mucha confianza, a cargo de supervisar que todo este bien y al comandante cuidar la magia de la habitación y a la emperatriz.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

A dos meses de la llegada de Sakura a China, ella ya contaba con varios amigos, conoció mejor a sus maestros y muchos ya le tenían gran aprecio, entre ellos Tomoyo, Ikue y Yamazaki.

Sólo habían dos problemas y se llamaban Meiling Lie, y Shaoran Li, y cada vez que se los encontraba era sinónimo de problemas, Meiling no perdía oportunidad de darle una mirada de superioridad y Shaoran una de desconfianza, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando. No permitiría que ninguno de esos dos las molestara, a pesar de que con Meiling tenía varias clases y Shaoran era el novio de su ahora mejor amiga Tomoyo.

Además estaba considerando entrar al equipo de porristas, no estaría mal, haría un poco de ejercicio. Pero finalmente y con el consejo de Tomoyo entro a la clase de patinaje sobre hielo, le agradaba la idea porque también querían inscribirse Ikue y Tomoyo. Muchas veces ella lo había intentado pero siempre terminaba sobre el hielo y con mucho frío.

Aquel día después de clases había aceptado acompañar a Tomoyo a un partido de hockye, por insistencia de ella. La chica de ojos amatistas apoyaba a su novio, actual capitán del equipo y a Yamazaki que también jugaba.

Sakura no conocía mucho de ese deporte pero se sorprendió al ver la manera en que atacaban los equipos.

Ya al final iban empatados y quedaban pocos minutos, los chicos atacaban muy fuerte, queriendo anotar. Shaoran tenía el disco y se dirigía contra la portería del equipo contrario, varios chicos trataron de derribarlo sin éxito, cuando una barrera le impidió el paso. A su lado iba Yamazaki, así que se hicieron una seña y pasó el disco al chico.

El capitán del equipo contrario se dio cuenta de la estrategia, haciendo una seña a sus compañeros, así que se dirigieron a Takashi, pero antes de ser derribado brutalmente logro anotar en los últimos segundos. Provocando la felicidad de todos los seguidores.

.- Bien chicos - gritaba una feliz Tomoyo, mientras Sakura aplaudía.

Pero...

.- ¿Yamazaki? - dijo Sakura algo sorprendida.

Al chico lo socorrían sus compañeros, al parecer había sido dañado muy severamente ya que no se movía.

.- Takashi - ambas fueron corriendo a la pista.

.- ¿Estas bien? - preguntaba una y otra vez Shaoran y sus compañeros, pero no reaccionaba. Quitaron el casco y en su frente había sangre.

.- Eso le pasa por no tener cuidado - dijo el capitán del otro equipo contrario dándole la espalda.

.- Repítelo - ordeno Shaoran dejando a su amigo en manos de sus compañeros de equipo.

.- Dije: Es un imbécil, si no están preparados para jugadas como esa no deberían estar en el quipo - dijo el sujeto, quitándose el casco, revelando una cabellera castaña y ojos color miel.

Sakura lo reconoció de inmediato Enae Kusho.

.- Eso no fue un accidente, ya había tirado cuando lo atacaron. Eres un ... - sin contenerse más Shaoran se fue contra él comenzando a pelear. Todos se arremolinaron a su alrededor, Shaoran fácilmente sacaba ventaja por su fuerza.

.- Jamás, jamás vuelvas a intentarlo siquiera, ¡me escuchaste! - gritaba Li, pocas veces alguien lo había visto tan enfadado.

Los entrenadores tuvieron que separarlos.

.- Me las pagaras Li - dijo el chico mientras era llevado a otro lugar y un hilo de sangre corría por su labio, contrastando con su piel blanca y ojos claros.

.- Estoy bien - Takashi ya estaba conciente y sostenido por sus compañeros - fue un descuido - después se lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Minutos después Sakura y Tomoyo salían de la enfermería lo que le había pasado a Yamazaki no era grave, sólo debía descansar. Ambas chicas se sentaron junto a los vestidores y suspiraron aliviadas.

.- Me alegra que este bien - respiraron aliviadas.

.- Pero ¿Que diablos le pasa, Li? - escucharon los gritos del entrenador - sabe que eso pudo habernos costado la clasificación a las preliminares. Su comportamiento no fue correcto, es un juego señor Li, usted lo sabe bien y no tiene porque comportarse así.

Estaba muy exasperado, y sin embargo no escucharon decir nada a Shaoran.

.- Por suerte, sólo han pedido que sea corregida su actitud y podrá jugar en las preliminares, sin embargo tendrá que hacer actividades extra como castigo, durante mucho tiempo.

Sakura y Tomoyo vieron salir a un muy enojado entrenador y después a Li. Con la cabeza en alto y sin arrepentirse de lo que hizo. Jamás bajaría la mirada ante nadie, era demasiado orgulloso para eso.

.- ¿Cómo esta Yamazaki? - con aire sereno preguntó a su novia.

.- Bien, sólo necesita descansar.

.- Vamos - los tres salieron.

Dos días más tarde Yamazaki ya estaba recuperado del incidente, sólo tenía una gasa en la frente que tapaba con sus mechones de cabello, decía que no quería arruinar su imagen perfecta. Claro que varias chicas lo fueron a visitar entre ellas una chica llamada Chiharu, que pronto hizo amistad con Sakura.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Muchas gracias a las personitas que me han apoyado, siento en verdad disculpen por haber empezado de nuevo, pero verán que todo es para ofrecerles una mejor historia. Como veran trataré de actualizar rápido. Lo del baile de Saku es que estoy contagiada estoy tomando algunas clases y me están gustando mucho, así que tal vez incluya más. Y como también se borraron mis agradecimientos a ustedes se las reitero.

-**darthmocy** - Muchas gracias por leer y apoyar este fic. Tienes razón Shaoran esta muy renuente, pero les tengo preparadas muchas cosas a S&S, y la novia de Clow, pues en el siguiente capitulo te enteraras de todo, espero que te siga gustando. Saludos y hasta pronto. No me digas de usted me siento mayor y no los soy y mi mente es muy joven

-**Zauberry** - ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra que te este gustando. Saku y Shao, bueno me encargaré de que se conozcan mejor aunque no les agrade, ji, ji. Gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto, espero que este capi te haya gustado.

-**Celina Sosa** - Hola amiguita ¿como estas? gracias por los reviews, espero que te agrade. Siento la tardanza pero espero que te agrade. Tengo algunos aces bajo la manga. Gracias por leer y espero tu comentario.

- **kaorikagone -** (espero haberlo escrito bien) Hola, muchas gracias por el review. Es un s&s, qué puedo decir me gusta mucho esa pareja, y Saku y Shao tardaran un poco en llevarse bien y serán algo más pero no se los pondré facil. Gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto.

-**Serenityprinces -** ¡HOla! Muchas gracias por los reviews, bien pues el vecino de Saku, no es Shao como te habras dado cuenta. Lo siento pero por ahora si los dejo en la misma casa son capacez de pelear todo el día y no nos conviene ji, ji. En fin me alegro que te este gustando el fic, muchas gracias y hasta pronto.

- **Aneth** - Konnichiwa! (no sé exactamente que significa pero suena bien)¿como taz? espero que bien. Siento mucho la tardanza para actualizar. Muchas gracias por el review, siempre me alientan mucho. Espero que te siga gustando. Gracias y hasta pronto.

Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto. Creo que para que esta fic quede mucho mejor les pediré que me ayuden en algunas cosillas. Y empieza ahora, a parte de la pareja de S&S (que por ahora es S Vs S luego comprenderán por qué) ¿qué otras parejas les agradan? Aprovechen. Opinen.

Cuídense y hasta pronto. Espero sus recomendaciones.


	6. Heian

Capitulo 6

_**Heian**_

.-darthmocy - ¡Hola! Gracias por leer esta historia y sip, muy pronto sabrán que ideas locas rondan por mi cabeza. Todo tiene una causa y en este capítulo vas a conocer el porque de la novia tan seria. ji, ji, espero que te guste. Y el chico guapo ingles, le estoy preparado una buena entrada, muy pronto. Gracias por el apoyo

.-CollSaku - ¡Hola! Claro que te recuerdo, un gusto saludarte, gracias por leer esta historia. Sobre las reencarnaciones, bueno te diré la verdad sip, no se lo digas a nadie, ji, ji, ¿es tan obvio? En fin el chico de gafas sí aparecerá, muy pronto. Y Por fin termine de leer tu fic "La tierra en manos de príncipes y caballeros" a decir verdad esta interesante, al principio no entendía mucho pero poco a poco lo entendí. Me agrada mucho que Sakura tenga ese temperamento como una verdadera líder. Gracias por tu comentario.

.-Celina Sosa - ¡¡HOLA! cómo estas? muchas gracias por leer el fic. Si es un sys, bueno me gustaría que lo descubran poco a poco, aunque es un sys pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, ji, ji. Por cierto espero que pronto continúes tus fics que me has dejado en ascuas. EN fin espero que te guste este capitulo, lo hice para... bueno espero les agrade.

.-lady esmeralda - HOLA! me alegra que este fic te guste. Y sobre Clow y Sakura, bueno en realidad uno es el presente Sakura y compañía, y el pasado con Clow. Muy pronto pondré todo en claro, y vendrán cosas más interesantes, ji, ji. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

.- serenity-princess – hola, SIP, claro que habrá peleas, sólo espera un poco más. Y pues en este capi veras el castigo de Shaoran, ji, ji, ji, espero que te guste, sino sólo avísame y conspiraremos contra él. Muchas gracias por leer el fic, hasta pronto.

MUUUCHAAAASSSS gracias a quienes se han molestado en hacerme llegar su opinión, me da muchos ánimos para continuar. También quiero saludar a mis amiguitas Mariana Metztli, Undine y Galatea. Si alguien me falta espero me disculpe. Espero que este capítulo les agrade y si no, me lo dicen, pero realmente AQUÍ empieza lo interesante, sólo les pido un poco de paciencia, haré lo posible para actualizar rápido. Su opinión es muy importante.

PD: Cualquier parecido con otros con la realidad (o con otros fics) es mera coincidencia o, cualquier parecido con la coincidencia es mera realidad (siempre me gusto esa frase)

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

.- ¡¿QUUÉ! - el grito era casi de terror por parte de la chica.

.- Le agradecería no exagerar con sus emociones, jovencita.

.- Lo siento - dijo con un rojo en sus mejillas.

.- Como decía, el señor Li se encargará de enseñarles a patinar - el entrenador comunicaba eso a cuatro nuevas chicas principiantes que deseaba aprender a patinar en hielo como ella. Y entre ellas precisamente esta a Meiling, Ikue, Tomoyo y ella. Nunca se hubieran imaginado que Shaoran sería su instructor.

.- Debe haber alguna forma de salirme de esto - pensó en voz alta Sakura.

.- Lo lamento no lo hay - le comunico Ikue - vamos será divertido - susurró a su amiga.

.- ¿Que hice para merecer esto? - pensaba angustiada.

No era ya suficiente tener que soportar a las miradas de superioridad de Meiling ahora tendría que soportar a Li como su entrenador.

Tres veces a la semana, una horas, hasta que aprendieran a patinar todas. ¿Acaso lo habían hecho a propósito? la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades, enseñar lo requería y además su alumna era la tal Kinomoto. Y era sin límite de tiempo, hasta que todas y cada una aprendiera. Y no eran las únicas, una vez que terminara con ellas, otras tantas se habían apuntado a aprender a patinar, no tanto por aprender, sino por ser él quien enseñaba.

Revolvía aún más sus alborotados cabellos castaños, mientras se preparaba para dar sus lecciones. Guardó sus cosas en el casillero y se dirigió a la pista de patinaje, afortunadamente a esas horas ya no había estudiantes, las clases terminaban. El equipo tenía reservada la pista para entrenar, pero como aún faltaba para las preliminares, entrenaban poco, así que no tenía que tolerar a un montón de chicos burlándose de su momentáneo puesto de maestro.

.- Listo para tus clases, maestro.

.- Cierra la boca Yamazaki, si no quieres que te tengan que hacer otra - caminaban por el pasillo hacia la pista.

.- Vamos Li, será divertido. ¿Qué te parece? Por el día de hoy te acompañare.

.- Tienes trabajo.

.- Lo haré, lo prometo, sólo déjame ayudarte esta vez. Sólo hasta que te acostumbres. No quiero que las pobres salgan corriendo en la primera clase.

Shaoran dio un gruñido en forma de respuesta.

Llego con las tres chicas que lo esperaban con los patines en mano.

.- No tengo opción - pensó resignado.

.- Buenas tardes, empecemos... - la clase comenzó.

Una angustiosa hora después termino.

.- Lo ves no fue tan malo - decía Ikue a Sakura mientras se quitaban los patines y terminaban de arreglarse para salir, mientras Tomoyo se había ido a despedir de Li.

.- Si crees que haberse caído 7 veces en una hora no es malo, no se que será - se quejaba sobando sus partes afectadas, sobre todo las asentaderas, rodillas y manos - ustedes sólo cayeron una vez.

.- Y eso que Yamazaki se ofreció a ayudarte - comentaba Ikue.

.- No sé que hubiera pasado si me quedo con Li.

.- Por cierto... - ese tono ya lo conocía Sakura era hora de un buen chisme - te diste cuenta de como miraba Meiling a Shaoran, creo que hay gato encerrado y la única vez que se cayo, fue "accidentalmente" sobre Shaoran.

.- No me di cuenta - dijo Sakura con ojos interrogantes.

.- Claro estaba muy ocupada tratando de mantenerte en pie, jalando al pobre Takashi.

.- Pero insisto, tenemos que vigilar a esa chica.

.- No creo que sea de nuestra incumbencia, Tomoyo también lo vio.

Ikue sólo hizo un gesto gracioso - Tomoyo no es posesiva con él y le da muchas libertades, pero no por eso vamos a permitir que le sea infiel.

.- ¡IKUE! como puedes pensar tales cosas - enrojeció de repente.

.- ¿Qué?... - llevo su mano al mentón y con aire reflexivo comento, como toda una experta - Debemos desconfiar de los chicos, si sienten que ya te tienen, suelen buscar otras "emociones".

A Sakura sólo le surgió una gota. Esa amiga suya era todo un caso.

.- ¿Nos vamos? - llagaba Tomoyo

.- Sip.

Las tres salieron, en cuanto Ikue tuvo oportunidad le dijo a Tomoyo lo sospechosa que había estado Meiling.

.- Entre Shaoran y yo, hay mucha confianza. Estoy segura que si algo llegará a suceder él me lo diría - sin duda Tomoyo y Shaoran tenían una buena comunicación, o eso parecía.

.- ¿Que les parece si vamos por un helado? - cambio de pronto la conversación.

.- YUPI - sonrió Ikue - quiero un beso de ángel.

.- Si, yo uno de chocolate - comentaba una animada Tomoyo.

Sakura las observaba.

.-Me gustaría que tener una relación así de linda, luego las alcanzó.

.- Valla Li, no pensé que la señorita Lie estuviera interesada en ti. Toda la población femenina de la preparatoria lo esta, pero ella no había mostrado interés en ti.

.- ¿De qué hablas?

.- No me dirás que no te diste cuenta de su "accidental" caída sobre ti.

.- Fue sólo un resbalón - dijo indiferente.

.- Si claro, siendo una gran deportista y con excelente condición física, tuvo una caía justo sobre ti.

.- Basta Takashi, esa chica no me interesa.

.- Pues te advierto que con Kinomoto tendrás mucho trabajo.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Lo ves, ni te diste cuenta que estaba ahí. Se cayo unas 5 veces y no pudo mantenerse mucho en pie.

.- Pero según me has dicho tú y Tomoyo es muy buena gimnasta.

.- Si - sonrió divertido - pero no da una en patinaje. Pero si no estas dispuesto a ayudarle conozco a muchos chicos que sí.

.- ¿De que rayos hablas?

.- Eres muy despistado es esas cosas. Hay varios chicos que con gusto tomarían tu lugar, es una chica muy agradable y con el baile de la otra noche se hizo más popular. Escuche que a varios chicos los ha rechazado cuando la invitan a salir. Incluyendo a Enae Kusho, es popular con las chicas parece interesado en Kinomoto.

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

.- Fácil, me preguntó sobre ella, y por lo que sé no soy el único al que le ha pedido información.

.- No sé que le ven.

Takashi sonrió - si quieres puedo hablar con el maestro para que uno de ellos o Kusho te sustituya, después de todo es muy bueno patinando.

.- No digas tonterías. No me quitarás el gusto de ser yo quien le enseño a patinar a la mocosa.

.- No es una mocosa. Tiene nuestra edad y es toda una señorita, muy bonita por cierto.

.- Si te parece tan "linda" ¿por qué no la invitas a salir?

.- No es mala idea - comentó pensativo Yamazaki.

.- Tienes a Chiharu, no creo que le agrade la idea.

.- Es sólo para darle celos, ¿crees que se encele?

.- Cállate Yamazaki, tenemos cosas que hacer.

.- Sería genial ver su rostro - imaginaba Takashi a una malhumorada Chiharu con humo saliendo de sus oídos.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Estaba en la biblioteca le gustaba ese lugar estaba lleno de paz y en ocasiones le ayudaba a pensar. Tenía un enorme ventanal que daba hacia el bosque. Había una amplia alfombra sobre el suelo con figuras caprichosas en tonos dorados, pocas personas tenían acceso a ese lugar. Cientos y cientos de libros acomodados en los diferentes estantes, guardando en su interior conocimientos, ideas y mucho más.

Ahora tenía un libro en sus manos y lo leía interesada, esa historia era muy interesante, aún no llegaba al final le faltaban unas cuantas páginas pero lo parecía hermoso lo que el autor describía.

.- My lady - no escucho cuando abrieron la puerta, pero no le tomo importancia.

.- ¿Qué pasa? - sin despegar su mirada de las letras respondió un tanto molesta, habían interrumpido su lectura.

Al no escuchar respuesta volteo hacia la puerta.

Estaba parado frente a ella y la miraba. Con aquel porte que lo distinguía de los demás caballeros.

Dio un respiro profundo, tratando de que fuera discreto, dejo el libro en un pequeño escritorio que estaba cerca, se levantó de su lugar, lo miró un segundo y decidió salir de ahí. Con la mirada fija en la puerta que la llevaba al uno de los pasillos, camino con fingida calma.

.- Por favor - susurro la voz masculina, y al escucharlo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Se detuvo cuando ya lo había cruzado y tenía a escasos centímetros la puerta.

.- Debo irme - dijo con tono serio y siguió adelante.

.- Por favor - escucho decir una vez más, cuando la tomo por el brazo.

.- ¿Qué hace? - dijo con voz entrecortada, mientras sentía la mano aferrada a su brazo.

Escucho un suspiro y vio la figura del hombre frente a ella, instintivamente bajo la mirada, no deseaba verlo a los ojos. Se quedaron unos instantes así, él no la soltaba.

Sentía su presencia, pero no sólo era eso, era como si su presencia la rodeara, como si la acariciara. Era tan extraño sentir todo aquello tan sólo con tenerlo más cerca.

.- Déjeme ir - parecía que ordenaba, pero las palabras apenas y salían de su boca con temblor.

.- Espera - de nuevo esa voz que ahora escuchaba hasta en sus sueños.

La soltó del brazo, y ella no se movió, y luego con dulzura él tomo su mentón y la obligo a verlo. Ella sintió su calida mano sobre su cara y comenzó a sentir miedo, tenía miedo que le pasará lo que ya había ocurrido otras veces, perderse en su mirada profunda y tierna, sabía que si lo hacía entonces, estaría perdida.

Él lo logro de nuevo y pudo verse reflejado en lo hermosos ojos azules. Le sonrió y ella supo que estaba en sus manos. Su cuerpo perdió fuerza, perdió los deseos de salir corriendo, sólo sentía su respiración unirse a la de él y el corazón latir a mil por hora.

Pérdida en su mirada, en esa mirada que parecía penetrar hasta su alma, desnudarla y poseerla, sólo con esa mirada.

El corazón palpito más al sentir como lentamente él se acercó y deposito en sus labios un tierno beso.

Sólo se quedo quieta sin mover un sólo músculo, sólo su corazón comenzaba a latir más y más rápido. Él la miró de nuevo, se veía radiante, era un verdadero ángel, un ángel al que deseaba besar de nuevo. Se acercó lentamente a su oído.

.- Me gustas mucho, demasiado.

.- Y tu a mi - decía su corazón.

.- No, no NO - gritaba su cabeza, pero sus labios no decían nada, estaba sorprendida, jamás pensó siquiera que se atrevería.

Estática, sólo sintiendo como lenta y delicadamente la rodeaba en un dulce abrazo. De nuevo lo vio alejarse y acarició levemente sus mejillas, haciendo que se sonrojaran. Él sólo sonrió dejándola indefensa.

Sintió que se acercaba de nuevo y con ternura nunca antes sentida se impregnaba de sus labios. No lo pensó, pero su cuerpo reaccionó a lo que decía el corazón y poco a poco comenzó a responder el beso.

Él lo sintió de inmediato y su corazón se lleno de alegría, ya no era un beso robado era correspondido. El beso se prolongo apenas unos segundos, cuando la sangre de ambos comenzó a circular con fuerza, él con caricias muy leves pero llenas de emoción en el rostro de ella.

.- No - dijo aún con sus labios sobre los suyos.

Y con fuerza salida sólo de la razón, se alejó.

.- Esto no esta bien - dijo sin verlo a los ojos, cuando las neuronas de nuevo mandaban, luego sin decir más salió lo más rápido que caminaron sus piernas.

Él sólo se quedo con una sonrisa en los labios, aún sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en su sonrisa.

.- Me corresponde - dijo bajito, se dirigió a ver el libro que la emperatriz leía.

.- "Romeo y Julieta" - leyó en la portada - Shakespiare, ese romance no terminó nada bien - luego salió tras ella.

La emperatriz aún con el corazón latiendo fuerte y respirando entre cortadamente llego a su alcoba agradeciendo no haberse encontrado a nadie, cerrando la puerta, porque seguramente él la seguiría.

El comandante Heian era su guardián personal. Clow permanecía mucho tiempo en las negociaciones con otros reinos para aliarse contra el enemigo, en los últimos días había viajado mucho.

Tal vez sea por eso que Heian se había acercado más a la emperatriz, pero sin siquiera darse cuenta poco a poco empezó a enamorarse de ella.

Pero para la emperatriz él no le era indiferente.

Lo noto aquella vez en que...

Flash back.

La emperatriz como siempre era cuidada por algunas doncellas, pero ante la guerra Clow insistió en que Heian se hiciera cargo de ella, así que se había vuelto su sombra. Lo que la incomodaba mucho, pero lo había aceptado ya que Clow había insistido demasiado.

En ocasiones quería perder a ese hombre, se metía entre los pasillos tratando de perderlo, pero era difícil esconderse siendo una emperatriz. Como pocas veces pudo perderse aquel hombre, así que salió a los jardines, solo a pensar y recordar. Pensaba que Esmeralda sería mejor emperatriz, le gustaban las cosas del gobierno y se llevaba incluso mejor con el emperador. Anhelaba por un lado su pasado y a sus amigos, que ahora habían regresado a sus tierras.

Se sentó en una pequeña banquita se recargo en sus manos para ver el cielo, limpio y azul que jugueteaba con algunas nubes. Escucho un ruido y volteo, girando sobre la mano. En ese momento le dolió, olvido el ruido y se concentro en su mano, había olvidado que al caerse de las escaleras se había hecho daño. Sobo su mano, pero eso sólo empeoro el dolor.

.- ¿Esta bien majestad? - escucho la voz seria de su guardián.

.- Si - ni siquiera volteo a verlo, pero en su rostro había muecas de dolor.

Muy despacio el Comandante se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, viéndola con los gestos de dolor y sobando su mano.

.- No lo creo - sin esperar permiso tomo la mano que se sobaba.

.- ¡Hay! - se quejo ella cuando la tomo.

.- Creo que sé como curarla - quitaba de la mano de su emperatriz el guante que lo cubría.

.- Con su permiso, majestad - dijo cuando ya tenía la mano desnuda en sus manos.

Ella sintió el contacto cálido de sus grandes manos. Según su imagen, parecía ser frío y no calido. El comandante la miró y le sonrió, luego continúo con su labor comenzando a mover la mano.

.- Seguro que sabe lo que hace - dijo desconfiada - seguro sería mejor llamar al doctor real.

.- Sólo confié en mí - con voz extrañamente calida.

El comandante después de sobar tomo su mano y la giro a un lado y luego al otro rápidamente.

Le dolió pero no se quejo, sólo frunció un poco el ceño.

.- Listo.

La emperatriz movió su mano y ya no dolía.

.- ¿Cómo lo hizo?

.- Es un secreto - dijo él.

Se vieron a los ojos, a Zafiro ese hombre le parecía un misterio en ocasiones era muy frío incluso más que Yue. Hasta Yue había comenzado a tratarla con más familiaridad. Pero Heian siempre le causaba una serie de emociones que nunca había sentido, tan sólo, tan sólo con la mirada y más con su cercanía.

Muy diferente a lo que sentía por Clow.

Se quedaron perdidos en sus miradas y él comenzó a acercársele, ella estaba sólo esperándolo y viendo como sus ojos eran cálidos de pronto. Reaccionando se alejo.

.- Debo irme - apenas dijo para salir de ahí.

Esa sólo fue la primera de más veces que él se acercaba de esa manera a ella.

Fin del Flash back

Pero nunca la había tocado de nuevo, hasta ahora.

No le había dicho a nadie ni siquiera a su hermana. Simplemente no sabía lo que pasaba con ella.

Quererlo o no, comparaba lo que sentía con Clow y con su guardián.

Cerca de Clow se sentía segura.

Cerca de Heian se sentía nerviosa y confusa.

La mirada de Clow era reconfortante y amable.

La de su guardián era intensa y parecía ver su alma.

Los besos de Clow le parecían tiernos y cariñosos.

Este beso de él lo sentía lleno de pasión y deseo.

.- Por los cielos - se reprochaba.

Se miró en el espejo y la sensación de culpabilidad la invadió. Ni ella lo podía creer, ¿se estaba enamorando? ¿de él? Lo que ahora sentía es lo que todos llamaban amor. O ¿qué pasaba con ella?

Ni ella lo podía creer, llevaba sintiendo esa sensación tan especial desde que lo conoció y ahora parecía crecer a cada instante. Pero que podía hacer. Se enamoro perdidamente de una persona a la que ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre Heian, su guardia personal, el comandante de las fuerzas armadas del imperio, el hombre de mayor confianza para el emperador.

.- TRAICIÓN - era la única palabra que había en su mente.

Estaba traicionando al emperador.

Se tapo la cara.

.- ¿Qué hago? - se preguntaba mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

.- Sé que esta prohibida - pensaba.

Estaba frente a la puerta de la alcoba real, vigilando.

Pero como evitarlo, desde el primer día que la vio, sintió algo muy dentro de él. Sintió una atracción poco común hacia ella, deseaba conocerla más, deseaba acercarse a ella. Y su cargo como guardián lo hizo posible, en ese tiempo había podido conocerla más, le agradaba su personalidad, sus miradas, todo parecía perfecto en ella.

Recordó algunas semanas atrás...

Aquel día la emperatriz estaba sola, Clow había salido.

.- ¿Dónde están las caballerizas? - le preguntó, deteniéndose en medio de un pasillo.

.- Tras el palacio.

.- ¿Hay una salida?

.- Sí, pero...

.- Muéstremela - se volteo mirándolo decidida.

.- ¿Piensa montar?

.- Si - dirigió su mirada rumbo a sus habitaciones - no quiero llevar escoltas, así que puede quedarse, no me alejaré demasiado.

Ella llegó a su alcoba, y sin pedir ayuda de nadie se cambio, con un atuendo mucho más sencillo que le permitiría montar sin problemas.

Al salir se encontró de frente con el Comandante.

.- Lo lamento, mi deber es protegerla, el emperador se molestaría su la dejo sola - le sonrió en una forma que ella no pudo interpretar.

Tratando de mantener la cabeza fría sólo dijo.

.- Pero sólo usted.

.- Así será.

Ambos fueron hasta las caballerizas, donde muchos de los sirvientes del palacio la saludaron con alegría. En aquel lugar había caballos de todos colores y tamaños.

.- Son hermosos - decía mientras caminaba frente a ellos.

.- Sin duda - dijo él sin mirar más que a ella.

Ella se detuvo bruscamente, él la miro extrañado y luego miró a donde ella veía para luego sonreír

.- Es el mejor - lo dijo con orgullo.

Un esplendido animal, era lo que ella admiraba. De tamaño considerable, músculos resaltados y frondosos, pelaje acomodado y reluciente, color negro azabache, un pura sangre, de ojos brillantes, altaneros y orgullosos. Tal vez lo que más llamo la atención de ella, es que no era un animal normal, parecía más un animal salvaje, sus patas estaban cubiertas por un largo pelo del mismo color. Sin duda había sido salvaje.

Ella se acercó queriendo tocar a aquel precioso animal, de inmediato el animal respondió con un resoplido y se alejo.

.- No creo que sea buena idea - dijo el comandante a sus espaldas.

Ella lo ignoró y caminando más lento y tratando de encontrarse con los ojos del animal, se acercó muy lentamente. Aún así el animal parecía desconfiar y se alejaba también, pero contactando unos segundos los ojos de ambos, ella comenzó a hablarle lo más tranquila y tiernamente posible.

El comandante la iba a detener podría ser peligroso, pero la actitud el animal cambio, dejo de retroceder, para quedarse parado y sorprendentemente se dejo acariciar por ella. Él lo miró muy extrañado.

.- Después de todo es un buen chico - dijo ella, contenta de por fin tocar uno finos y sedosos pelos negros del animal, que sólo la observaba.

.- Es increíble lo que puede hacer - dijo él acercándose también.

A diferencia de ella, el comandante se acercó y el animal pareció reconocerlo.

.- Esta bien, Kiio - acarició al animal y estaba de lo más normal, ella lo miró extrañada - tiene algunos meses que lo capture y parece que no llevamos bien - dijo sonriéndole - aunque me costo mucho trabajo convencerlo que sólo quiero ser su amigo - dijo recordando cuantas veces lo había tumbado de su lomo, al tratar de domarlo.

.- Pero con usted, fue mucho más rápida - le sonrió en forma un tanto ¿seductora?

Esto logro que enrojeciera.

.- ¿Cu..cuál es el que puedo montar? - mejor miró a su alrededor.

.- Espere por favor - dijo el chico.

En seguida regreso con un precioso caballo, no tan impresionante como el otro pero igual de figura. El de ella era un caballo blanco en su totalidad, de ojos azules y era muy manso.

.- También fue capturado cuando era muy pequeño - explicó.

.- Sabe mucho de esto - apunto a decir ella.

.- ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan.

Ambos se encaminaron a la salida, siendo saludados por algunos pobladores salieron del palacio. Él jalaba a ambos caballos, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un campo abierto. Estaba por comenzar el invierno y el frío se comenzaba a sentir.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella, salía del palacio. Era reconfortante sentirse libre de nuevo y cabalgar era una de las cosas que más extrañaba.

.- Aquí es perfecto - dijo regresando por el caballo que el comandante llevaba.

.- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo él.

Ella camino y se dispuso a subir en el caballo, que muy manso sólo cooperaba, pero la emperatriz se encontró con un pequeño problema, el caballo era demasiado alto. Podía subir a uno normal, pero uno así no. Le salió una gotita ¿Y ahora?

Adivinado un poco y observando el rostro de la chica por otro rápidamente el comandante se dispuso a socorrerla.

.- La ayudaré.

Sin esperar respuesta, suavemente la tomo por la cintura y la levantó sin esfuerzo alguno. Pero al hacerlo sintió como su corazón latió más fuerte, y sentir su tenue y bello perfume, lo hicieron arrepentirse de no haber esperado su respuesta.

Ella estaba igual o peor, de pronto ser levantada fácilmente, su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar del todo, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, ella aún desconcertada veía hacia los ojos del chico que parecía embobado, luego y como si de nuevo su cabeza funcionará, se subió al caballo.

.- Gr..racias - apenas puedo decir, tratando de despegar su mirada de él.

.- Es un verdadero placer - dijo él muy bajito, tanto que ella no lo escucho, seguía sin poder despegar su mirada, sonrojándola aún más cuando él sonrió.

El caballo azabache, relincho, viéndose de nuevo en el campo, eso atrajo las mirada de ambos.

.- Vamos - comenzando a cabalgar.

Él hizo lo propio y pronto la alcanzó.

.- No sabía que supiera cabalgar... majestad.

.- Hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mi..., comandante - trato de ver al frente y ser lo más formal con su guardia.

.- Eso tiene solución, puede contármelo - dijo viéndola. Tenía una tremenda curiosidad por aquella mujer, que de pronto había entrado a su vida.

.- Ahora no es el momento, ni el lugar - dijo ella aún sin verlo y haciendo que el animal aumentará la velocidad.

Cabalgaron un buen rato, ella sintiendo aquella libertad de la que ya no sentía que tuviera. Tratando de disfrutar al máximo y se notaba en su actitud, dejando que el viento acariciase su rostro, y los pocos rayos del sol bañaran su frágil figura, escuchando a los últimos pajarillos cantar antes de partir. Pareciera que el tiempo se desvaneciera y sólo era ella y la inmensidad del mundo que la refugiaba, amaba mucho esa sensación.

Él ya deseaba regresar, parecía que el clima comenzaba a ser más frío y la noche no tardaba en llegar, por más que le gustara verla disfrutar aquello, era más importante su seguridad.

.- Majestad, debemos regresar.

.- Esta bien - tuvo que regresar a la realidad.

Dieron vuelta y regresaron lentamente. En su camino, las últimas hojas de los árboles decoraban el sendero.

.- Me recuerda las tierras en donde nací - dijo ella en un suspiro.

.- Estoy seguro de que la naturaleza extraña su presencia - dijo él en tono dulce.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

El viento comenzó a hacerse más fuerte.

.- Será mejor apresurarnos - aumentó la velocidad - sólo asintió y lo siguió.

El sol estaba a muy cerca de ocultarse completamente y aún faltaba para llegar al palacio. Cuando...

.- ¿Es nieve? - preguntó la emperatriz viendo que trocitos blanquecino caían.

.- Así es y si no nos apresuramos... - no termino de decir el Comandante y acelero.

Los caballos cabalgaban con rapidez, de pronto la emperatriz pareció desconcertada no recordaba como regresar, pero el comandante si, ¿cierto? Así que sólo lo siguió.

.- ¡Rayos! - dijo el chico.

La nieve comenzaba a caer cada vez con más fuerza y no parecían llegar al palacio. Ella comenzó a sentir más frío y él trataba de aumentar la velocidad. Pronto la emperatriz temblaba de frío, el comandante que iba tratando de reconocer el camino lo noto.

.- ¿Esta bien majestad?

.- Sí, sólo tengo algo de frío - su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal, de sus labios salía vapor y su cabello ya estaba cubierto de nieve.

.- Demonios - se maldijo, debían haber regresado antes. Los árboles comenzaron a moverse, el viento comenzaba su labor pareciera que no tardaría en caer una tormenta.

.- ¿Qué hace? - pregunto ella al notar que cambiaban de dirección.

.- Sólo sígame - dijo casi en orden. No llegarían así, la tormenta seguramente los alcanzaría, y aún faltaba mucho.

Pero ella lo obedeció, tenía frío y su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse. Más adelante se detuvo el comandante, frente a lo que parecía ser una cueva. Bajaron de los caballos y se introdujeron en ella. No era muy amplia pero cabían en ella.

Mientras tanto fuera el frío y la caída de nieve aumentaban. Ninguno dijo nada, sólo observaron al exterior, la noche pronto llegaría.

La emperatriz trato de tranquilizarse y se sentó. Se sentía cansada.

.- No se preocupe, todo estará bien - la voz de su guardián de pronto no pareció ser tan molesto como otras veces.

Ella lo miró y asintió. Su rostro estaba más pálido y sus labios temblaban. De pronto vio como el comandante se acercaba y quitándose la parte superior de su uniforme la cubrió. Quedándose hincado frente a ella.

.- Pero... - comenzaba a protestar.

Él le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

.- Nunca me perdonaría que se enfermara - hubo un corto silencio en que ambos sólo se observaban entre sí, sintiendo entre el frío la calidez que desprendían sus cuerpos - el emperador me despediría - termino de hablar él y se sentó a su lado.

.- Espero que no le moleste, pero tenemos que mantenernos juntos. No puedo hacer una fogata, así que sólo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos - era mentira, claro que podría hacer una fogata, pero no podría desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella y sentir esa calidez.

Los minutos de hacían eternos, la tormenta aumentaba afuera junto con el frío.

.- ¿Cómo es que siendo tan joven es Comandante? - no le agradaba estar tan silenciosa, sólo escuchando pensamientos negativos sobre el futuro que le esperaba de no ser encontrados a tiempo.

.- Es una historia larga - su voz era calmada.

.- Tenemos tiempo antes de que nos encuentren - cerró los ojos y trato de pensar en algo que no la hiciera sentir el frío.

.- Esta segura de querer escuchar una historia de un simple plebeyo - había algo de duda en su voz.

.- Nadie es superior a nadie, a menos que así lo desee - eso era lo que su padre siempre decía - El hecho de tener sangre "real" como algunos llamaban a los títulos de los nobles, no es suficiente para ser superior o inferior.

.- Bien - dijo Lang después de todo el frío también lo estaba afectando, pero si tenía en la mente algo, probablemente lo olvidaría.

Igualmente cerró lo ojos, recargo la cabeza sobre la pared de la cueva, recordando y tomando aire comenzó el relato.

.- Perdí a mis padres y familia cuando tenía 6 años, fueron víctimas de una plaga que azotó la aldea en donde vivía...

La emperatriz abrió los ojos asombrada, la manera en que lo decía la sorprendía más, pues parecía que no le afectaba en nada - lo siento.

.- Si me interrumpe no sabrá el resto de la historia murmuro él, sin cambiar de posición o abrir los ojos.

Ella no dijo más y regreso a tener los ojos cerrados, abrazándose.

.- Como único sobreviviente me dedique a vagar por otro pueblos en busca de algunos parientes lejanos, pero nunca los encontré. En cambio de los tantos lugares que visite, de pronto me hallé dentro de un grupo de ladrones y asesinos. Estuve con ellos algunos años, aprendía como robar, engañar, incluso aprendí a matar y a traicionar. Era uno de los mejores, pero un día ellos me traicionaron, me entregaron a un pueblo por la recompensa de mi cabeza.

.- Estaba a punto de morir, tenía apenas 16 años y sólo esperaba al verdugo para que de un tajo cortara mi vida, los aldeanos gritaban de alegría ante mi muerte. Estaba frente a la muerte, pude ver mi vida correr ante mis ojos comos si de una película se tratase. Entonces me di cuenta que había fallado al tratar de sobrevivir e hice mucho daño a los demás. Justo cuando el verdugo aparecía y mi cabeza era colocada en el tronco donde sería cortado algo pasó.

Unos segundos de silencio siguieron, la emperatriz pensaba preguntar pero...

.- Lo cierto es que no sé como, pero después desperté en un desierto muy débil y apenas recordaba lo que había pasado. Vague otros días hasta que llegue a un pueblo no muy lejano, con harapos, pero en mi limosna por algo de comer llegue a una cantina, donde el tabernero me ofreció una copa. Y ahí lo conocí.

.- ¿A quién? - preguntó intrigada abriendo los ojos para verlo y esperando respuésta. Noto que sonreía.

.- a Yue. Sí, estaba en una taberna, ahora no lo creería pero así me conoció. No estoy seguro de lo que paso después sólo sé que empecé a pelear con alguien, horas después amanecía en el palacio, donde me cuidaron y Yue me dio la oportunidad de ser un soldado del imperio.

Sus habilidades habían impresionado a Yue y por eso le había ofrecido el empleo.

La emperatriz escuchaba con atención, observándolo. Los últimos rayos del sol se desvanecían, pero podía verlo con claridad.

.- Todo lo que los ladrones me enseñaron, me ha servido para defender al imperio y con el tiempo y entrenamientos. Llegue a estar en el puesto que ahora ocupo. Comandante del ejército de Haruko. Pero en realidad lo que busco no es quedar bien con Yue o el emperador. Lo que quiero es enmendar mis errores, todo los pecados cometidos.

Unos minutos de silencio siguieron después.

La emperatriz lo observaba con algo de preocupación.

.- No me mire así - dijo él, abrió los ojos y la vio de frente.

.- Nadie debe sentir lástima por mí.

.- Es cierto - dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada - nadie debería sentir eso por usted.

.- Creo que el único sentimiento que puede despertar es admiración. Pocos pueden reconocer sus errores, menos pueden tratar de redimirlos y muchos menos podrán superarlos.

.- En realidad pensaba que contaría una historia llena de éxitos y triunfos - pensaba para sí misma, bajo la mirada y no quiso hablar más.

Él hizo lo mismo. De pronto la cueva no parecía la misma no había tanto frío. A partir de ahí, ninguno hablo, los caballos se mantenían quietos, sólo se movían ocasionalmente. Pero por extraño que le parezca a ambos, el silencio no los incomodaba, al contrario parecía reconfortante. No se miraban pero sentían muy fuerte su presencia.

Paso muy poco tiempo para que fueran rescatados, Esmeralda organizo una búsqueda y pronto los encontraron, pero aquella sensación y aquel incidente quedo muy grabado en sus corazones, no hubo más que sentir la presencia del otro aquella vez.

Él sonrió.

No lo dudaba, la amaba. Se dio cuenta muy pronto, y ahora al besarla, sólo lo confirmo. No pudo evitarlo, todo en ella le parecía tan maravilloso y hermoso. Sabía que estaba casada con su emperador, más que el emperador, su amigo. Pero no podía resistirse a eso que nacía en él y que gritaba y anhelaba estar al lado de su emperatriz.

Su deber de protegerla, ahora parecía una bendición y su más grande anhelo.

.- Majestad - susurró acercándose a la puerta y toco levemente - ¿esta bien?

Dio un brinco cuando escucho su voz

.- ¿Majestad? - insistió el joven.

.- S..si estoy bien - trataba de sonar lo más normal que pudo.

.- Yo... bueno yo... - no sabía si disculparse o gritarle lo que sentía, pero con la puerta de por medio era difícil.

.- Puede marcharse no pienso salir - se acerco a la puerta y trato de escuchar si se alejaba.

.- Majestad, por favor quiero hablar con usted - era más una suplica que una petición.

.- No... no hay nada de que hablar.

.- Por favor... - su voz se hizo un ruego que dificilmente podría ignorar.

No contestó pero abrió la puerta lentamente. Ni ella exactamente lo que hacía.

.- Majestad - el chico hizo una reverencia - sólo serán unos instantes - por fin sus ojos hicieron contacto, dejándolos en silencio unos instantes que parecieron una eternidad a la emperatriz.

.- ¿De qué desea hablar, Comandante? - apenas recobró el habla, trato de ser fría y cortante con él. Pero inconscientemente dio dos pasos atrás y cuando se dio cuenta decidió romper el contacto visual y se alejo dándole la espalda.

Sintió que recién controlaba su respiración, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, con suerte se había marchado.

Pero su agitada respiración lo delato.

.- ¿En que puedo ayudarle? - camino hacia el balcón sin mirar atrás, el silencio no cesaba.

.- ¿Cómo puedo hablar si la persona que me escucha no me mira? - esa respuesta la dejo desconcertada.

Tomo aire, prometiéndose que no caería de nuevo se dio vuelta.

.- Lo que paso hace unos momentos fue un error que no volveré a cometer - con orgullo lo miró a los ojos.

Él permanecía serio. Luego dio dos cortos pasos hacia ella, sorprendiéndola, pero sin dejar de mirarla sólo sonrió.

Era la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto en él.

.- No trates de ocultarlo - dijo con voz ronca y suave - sé lo que sientes... y siento lo mismo.

.- No sé a lo que se refiere, se lo repito lo que paso hace unos momentos fue un error que no volveré a cometer. Tengo un esposo a quien amo y me ama, no se haga ilusiones por un simple beso - sonaba orgullosa - que le hace pensar que no estoy jugando con usted.

Trataba de sonar lo más convincente, le haría creer que estaba jugando con él. Tal vez así se alejaría de ella, odiándola.

Se sorprendió de nuevo cuando simplemente se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Era mucho más alto, así que podía escuchar claramente el corazón del chico latir con fuerza.

.- Esto - dijo el hombre, se separó lentamente de ella y clavo su mirada en su rostro - el sonrojo en tus mejillas - las acarició levemente - el temblor de tus manos - las tomo con delicadeza y las beso casi con devoción - además - la miró de frente - tus ojos son más expresivos de lo que crees, ellos me dicen lo que sientes.

.- ¿Qué dicen? - susurro apenas.

.- Que no te desagrado como quisieras - lentamente acariciaba sus brazos subiendo sutilmente - que lo que paso no fue un simple beso, hay algo más, y pude sentirlo - las caricias terminaron en el rostro de ella.

Por más que quisiera moverse, no podía, su cuerpo no respondía.

.- Mienten - dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

.- Los ojos son los espejos del alma, jamás mienten.

.- No por favor - susurraba para si, pero no podía hablar más, apenas abrió un poco la boca.

Y eso fue como una invitación a Heian, pareciéndole una visión demasiado tentadora para rechazarla. Así que se inclino y de nuevo la beso, esta vez fue mucho más intenso, más cargado de deseo. Y de nuevo ella lo correspondió sintiendo que tocaba las estrellas y el paraíso, pero no se movió. Mientras él disfrutaba de sentirla temblar al abrazarla.

.- ¿Lo ves? - susurro al separarse apenas unos centímetros para respirar - tus ojos jamás mienten.

.- No, esto no debe ser. Estoy casada, Clow es el emperador. Eres... mi guardián...

.- Y puedo ser más - sus ojos mostraban la verdad de sus palabras.

.- Es imposible, yo... yo amo a Clow - esta vez se le hizo más difícil decirlo por alguna razón.

.- Podemos intentarlo. Podemos huir juntos, dejaremos el imperio, a Clow y Haruko, donde nadie nos conozca y podemos intentarlo...

No pudo evitar sorprenderse. Ninguno de los dos en realidad. Él jamás se imagino diciendo eso a la emperatriz, esposa de su amigo, más que emperador. Ahora no importaba la guerra, la magia, no pensaba en la amistad o en las consecuencias sólo en la verdad que había en su corazón.

Ella por que por un segundo pensó en decir sí, inmediatamente. Pero luego recordando donde se encontraban, en la alcoba real, en la habitación que estaba la cama que compartía con su esposo.

.- Esto no puede ser - se alejo lo más que pudo - No - dijo asustada de sus propios pensamientos.

Si llegará a escapar con él, no sólo estaría fallándole a Clow y al imperio y a su padre, sino a ella misma.

.- Por favor - el comandante simplemente se inclino ante ella - considérelo, si su respuesta es positiva nos iremos de inmediato, sé como desaparecer. Si es negativa - se inclino aún más poniendo una rodilla sobre el suelo - no volveré a buscarla y... me iré para siempre.

Levanto la cabeza mostrando unos ojos orgullosos y una sonrisa sutil.

.- ¡Zafiro! - entro casi derrumbando la puerta su hermana - ¿dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando.

.- Esmeralda... - sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas - no debes entrar sin llamar - por un segundo imagino que hubiera pasado de haber llegado segundos atrás.

.- ¿Por qué? - preguntó aún sin notar al chico que estaba ahí.

Zafiro lo hizo notar.

.- Ya me retiraba, majestad - se levanto - Condesa - hizo una nueva reverencia y salió.

.- ¿Que hacía el comandante aquí?

.- Él... él sólo me proponía algo - dijo sin pensar.

.- ¿Qué?

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

¿Se lo esperaban?

Saludos y hasta pronto.


	7. Verdades

Capitulo 7

Verdades

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

Sin duda estos días no habían sido los mejores, pero no se quejaba. Sentía que de nuevo comenzaba a tener una vida "normal" con problemas que una jovencita de 18 años tendría. Mucha tarea, pretendientes, amigos muy amables, incluso algunos compañeros no tan agradables como hubiera deseado, quienes más sino Meiling y Shaoran Li.

Estaba algo cansada, así que sólo dejo caer su mochila en la cama y se recostó.

.- ¿Qué tal la clase?

.- No muy buena Kero. No puedo creer que Li sea mi instructor - se tapó la cara con una almohada.

.- ¿Li!

.- Sí - se levantó al no escuchar a Kero

.- ¿Estas segura que es un Li?

.- Se llama Li Shaoran ¿por qué? - prestó más atención al guardián.

.- Como sabes, Eriol es la reencarnación de Clow, LI Clow.

.- ¿Li¿Entonces es un pariente?

.- No lo sé.

.- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

.- Veras - comenzó a relatar Kero - cuando Clow creo las cartas ya era un hombre mayor, aunque no lo aparentara. Cuando fui creado se me encomendó cuidar de las cartas. Clow siempre estaba solo y que yo sepa, no tenía familia. Cuando le preguntaba él parecía pensativo, jamás quiso decir algo sobre su pasado.

.- Eriol jamás me lo había contado.

.- Eriol no tiene todos los recuerdos de Clow, sólo tiene conciencia de la última parte de su vida después de crear las cartas. Tal vez Clow sello los recuerdos por alguna causa. Aunque era visitado por algunas personas, no eran su familia, pensé que era el último Li.

.- ¿Crees que Eriol lo sepa?

.- Seguramente, no es tonto. Pero según lo que sé, esa dinastía fue tan poderosa que algunos oportunistas adoptaron su apellido con la ambición de quedarse con el prestigió y las riquezas de Clow. Pero si ese tal Li es un verdadero pariente de Clow, entonces... – volaba pensativo por la habitación - entonces ese chico debe tener magia.

Sakura se dirigió hasta el closet y saco un libro. El libro de las Clow Card´s, ahora Sakura Card´s. Lo abrió y sonrió al recordar su infancia de card captor, al lado de Kero y Eriol.

Abrió el libro y extrajo de ella un total de 10 cartas. Fuego, viento, tierra, agua, las más poderosas junto a luz, oscuridad, tiempo, escudo, vuelo, y espejo. Clow sólo alcanzó a crear 10 cartas y un guardián, Kerberos. Pero había tres cartas más, creadas por ella misma con ayuda de Eriol.

.- Si realmente en su pariente, debe tener su diario.

.- ¿El diario en donde escribió sobre su legado, la magia secreta de Haruko?

.- Si, no sólo eso, en ese diario escribió como creo las cartas Clow, si llega a caer en manos de hechiceros de otro clan podrían crear más cartas y más guardianes. Aunque hasta ahora nadie sabe donde se puede encontrar - luego rasco su cabecita - aunque no lo creo, nadie jamás ha tenido un poder tan grande sólo tu - es una lastima que Eriol no recuerde mucho.

.- ¿Magia¿LI? - se preguntaba mientras observaba a sus queridas cartas.

.- Debes averiguarlo, sólo para estar seguros.

.- ¿Estas seguro?

.- No hay opción.

.- Ja - hizo un puchero - y yo que mañana mismo iba a renunciar a la clase de patinaje. Ahora tengo que vigilarlo.

.- Debes tener cuidado, si realmente es un pariente, entonces podrá sentir tu magia, sigue ocultándola a como de lugar.

.- Esta bien - suspiro resignada.

.- Debemos hablar con Eriol, debe saber esto. Además ahora es más urgente que encuentre la manera de romper el sello de sus recuerdos, de esa manera podremos encontrar lo que buscamos.

.- Te refieres al legado.

.- Exacto.

.- Muy bien - lo haré, estaba muy decidida - pero ahora debo hacer tarea y dormir.

A Kero sólo le salió una gotita.

.- No cabe duda - negaba Kero con aire pensativo - que a sus 18 años aún tiene comportamientos de una niña - y se supone que la habían enviado sola para que madurara.

Era muy pequeña cuando abrió el libro de las cartas Clow, después de mucho tiempo logro obtenerlas todas. Fueron días muy difíciles sobre todo porque estaba sola en esa misión, ni su padre ni su hermano estaban para ayudarle, por eso se hizo fuerte frente a las adversidades.

Pero con la llegada de Eriol, el cambio de cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura, su nivel mágico se incremento. Kero juraba que había rebasado por mucho a Eriol, pero ella lo negaba.

Sakura se preparaba para dormir cuando recuerdos de su pasado llegaban a su mente.

La razón del divorcio de sus padres. Nadeshico estaba demasiado preocupada por el fututo de sus hijos, había tendido premoniciones que jamás reveló, de un destino cruel para su familia. Fujitaka le confeso ser un miembro de una familia con magia, que durante generaciones habían buscado el legado de Clow y que el momento de encontrarlo había llegado, era demasiado importante y siendo él el único sobreviviente de la familia era su deber encontrarlo lo antes posible.

Además había algunos grupos de hechiceros que también ambicionaban tenerlo y protagonizaban sangrientas batallas por la posesión del legado. Pero nadie sabía exactamente el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Desde muy pequeña Sakura y Touya dieron muestras de una magia poderosa. Pero la madre de Sakura no soportaría ver a sus hijos pelear, así que decidió llevárselos. Touya ya entendía todo y decidió quedarse con su padre, pero Sakura era aún muy pequeña, viajo con su madre a otra ciudad. Años después Nadeshico enfermo gravemente del corazón y poco tiempo después murió. Fue entonces que por accidente Sakura encontró y abrió el libro de las Clow Card´s. Sakura conoció a Eriol, quien le ayudo en todo. Cuando se reunió con su padre y hermano, se comprometió a encontrar el legado, con la ayuda de la reencarnación de Clow.

.- ¡Sakurita un correo! - gritó emocionado Kero.

.- ¿Es...

.- Si.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

De: Clow

Para: Sakura

¡Hola! Es un placer saludarte. Sólo escribo para comunicarte que he descubierto que el legado sí se encuentra en China. Hace unos días me enfrente con un hechicero poderoso y después de "persuadirlo" me dijo que eso que buscamos se encuentra en China y que tiene que ver con la escuela en la que ahora estudias. Quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, tal parece que otros hechiceros también lo saben y harán lo que sea para obtenerlo. Oculta tus poderes y cuídate, creo que sería más seguro que Kero regresará a su forma normal, será de más ayuda. Lamento que aún no pueda recordarlo todo, nos evitaríamos muchas cosas. En cuanto termine algunos asuntos aquí, iré a verte. Tengo muchos deseos de verte y hablar contigo, tu hermano te manda saludos, lamenta no poder comunicarse.

Cuídate preciosa.

PD: Sé que estas leyendo Kero, más te vale que la cuides o saldaré cuentas contigo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un tremendo sonrojo invadió la cara de Sakura.

.- ¡YOoooo! - leer cosas ajenas - nunca - un ofendido Kero flotaba en la pantalla.

Sakura leía una y otra vez, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se dispuso a contestar el mail y comunicarle lo que pasaba.

.- El que me las pagará es él - seguía quejándose Kero - se atrevió a encerrarme en esta maquina...

.- Eriol... - dijo en un suspiro Sakura, una vez que presiono el botón de enviar. No podía negarlo ese chico le gustaba, a partir de que lo conoció. Simplemente tenía todas las características que una chica buscaría en un chico, era muy apuesto, cortes, gentil, respetuoso, simpático, excelente amigo, sin mencionar que era heredero de un apellido renombrado y respetado en toda Europa. Y la ayudó cuando estuvo en la recolección de las cartas y cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando estaba sola.

.- ¡Sakura! - era el décimo gritó de Kero.

.-... - ella solo volvió a suspirar lo extrañaba tanto.

.- ¡SAKURA KINOMOTO Y ERIOL HIRAGUIZAWA! - gritó a todo volumen.

Por fin trajo a la realidad a la chica.

.- ¿Dijiste algo? - una gota cayó en la cabecita de Kero.

.- Sakurita...

.- Baja la voz Kero, si alguien llega y te escucha te descubrirán

.- Olvídalo - dijo aparentando molestia pero luego recordó algo - es cierto...

.- ERIOL OPINA que es mejor que me saques de aquí.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

.- Mienten - dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

.- Los ojos son los espejos del alma, jamás mienten.

.- Por favor - el comandante simplemente se inclino ante ella - considérelo, si su respuesta es positiva nos iremos de inmediato, sé como desaparecer. Si es negativa - se inclino aún más poniendo una rodilla sobre el suelo - no volveré a buscarla y... me iré para siempre.

.- ¿Zafiro te sientes bien? - toco su frente pero no parecía enferma.

.- ¿Decías algo?- dejo de recordar.

.- Te pregunté que cuál era la proposición del comandante.

.- Eh?... - que podría hacer, no quería mentirle a su hermana, pero tampoco deseaba que alguien los supiera.

Camino unos instantes por la habitación con aire pensativo, mientras se tocaba de vez en cuando los labios. Esmeralda sólo la seguía con la mirada. ¿Sería posible que el comandante le hubiera dicho algo sobre la guerra?

Zafiro pensó bien lo que diría. Pero aclararía que la respuesta a la pregunta del comandante sería un rotundo NO. Aunque aún sintiera cosquilleos en sus labios por el beso.

.- Esmeralda, yo...

.- Majestad - alguien llamo a la puerta.

.- Adelante - se lo diría después.

Asami apareció y las saludo - el emperador ha llegado y desea verla.

.- En un momento iré, gracias.

.- ¿Qué me ibas a decir? - Esmeralda la observaba claramente sus movimientos nerviosos.

.- Puede esperar, vamos - abrió la puerta - Seguramente Clow también desea verte.

.- Esta bien.

Para alivio de la emperatriz, no vio a Heian en la entrada de la alcoba como siempre.

.- Por cierto hermana.

.- Dime - caminaban a la sala real.

.- Esto es tuyo - Esmeralda le mostró el anillo en la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

.- No¿dónde lo obtuviste, es muy bonito.

.- No lo recuerdo, pensé que lo había tomado de tu joyero.

El camino a la sala donde se encontraba Clow de pronto parecía ser el más largo y tormentoso.

¿Cómo actuaría frente a él? Si se lo llegará a decir ¿la perdonaría¿La castigaría? Llevaban poco tiempo de casados ¿notaría él su traición? y la pregunta más importante ¿Porque rayos tenía ese enorme sentimiento? Por Heian y ¿Cómo destruirlo? De modo que no quede el más mínimo fragmento, que desapareciera y que pareciera que jamás existió. Pero...

Si su respuesta era negativa, él había dicho que se iría para jamás volver. ¿Podría resistirlo?

Por su parte Esmeralda estaba preocupada por los informes sobre una guerra inminente. Seguramente atacarían y buscarían acabar con todo lo que era importante para el imperio, empezando por lo gobernantes, a Clow y a su hermana les arrebatarían su magia y sólo dios sabía que cosas tan horribles podían pasar.

Cada una con luchando con sus demonios.

.- Buen día, hermosas damas - saludo Clow al verlas entrar.

Se dirigió hacia Zafiro y le dio un leve beso en los labios, al sentirlo Zafiro enrojeció de vergüenza, pero sobre todo culpabilidad.

.- Besa muy diferente - pensó ella sin desearlo.

.- Es un placer tenerlo de vuelta - esa voz.

.- Me da gusto saber que has cuidado bien de mi tesoro - Clow extendió la mano a su amigo, Heian.

.- Es un verdadero placer - él la vio y Zafiro sintió arder más su cara.

Era muy normal que Zafiro se sonrojara ante los besos de su esposo, por lo que a nadie extraño.

.- ¿Qué le diré a Clow? - se torturaba pensando.

Todos menos ella, actuaban normal.

.- Es un hipócrita - observaba a Heian hablar como si nada a Clow - pero también lo soy yo - se debatía entre la culpabilidad y el sentimiento que le provocaba ese hombre.

.- Majestad - llegó un soldado muy agitado y con voz débil, apenas podía caminar.

.- ¿Qué pasa?

.- Han llegado - su voz apenas podía salir. Otros soldados llegaron tras él.

.- ¿Quiénes? - preguntó Yue llegando sorpresivamente.

.- Quieren apoderarse de la magia y harán lo que sea para encontrarla o se... - sus palabras se cortaron y cayo pesadamente al suelo.

.- ¿Quién es? - preguntó con semblante serio Yue.

.- Encargado del lado Sur - contestaron los soldados que venían tras él.

.- Atiéndanlo y refuercen la guardia de ese lado - Los guardias se llevaron al mensajero.

.- Ya están aquí - dijo el emperador. Probablemente le venían pisando los talones o no lo pudieron alcanzar en el camino.

Todos quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

Una guerra empezaría.

.- Debemos preparar al ejército, deben estar cerca - ahora tenía un semblante de preocupación, para la mayoría de los presentes comprensible.

.- Es sólo cuestión de tiempo majestad, recuerde que tienen un ejército que fácilmente triplica el nuestro, han estado llamando a otros pueblos para utilizarnos en contra nuestra - comentó recordando lo que vio fuera del imperio, Heian sabía que si los atacaban ahora estarían perdidos.

.- NO es posible - salto Yue - en las celebraciones, casi todos los reyes manifestaron su repudió a la guerra.

.- Se ha encargado de ponerlo en contra.

.- ¿Quién es su líder? - preguntó Yue.

Heian sólo le envió una mirada fría.

.- No lo sé, nadie en realidad.

.- ¿Cómo es que trabaja un ejército tan grande sin saber para quién?

.- Eso mismo me preguntaba, pero parece que es un hechicero que esta detrás de todo.

.- ¿Hechicero?

.- Entonces es cierto, es la reencarnación.

El comandante miró a todos con detenimiento.

.- Lucharemos hasta el final - aseveró Yue. Simplemente no parecía haber otra solución.

.- Si queremos sobrevivir lo tendremos que hacer.

.- Pero ellos buscan la magia ¿no es cierto? - habló Heian - y no la podrán obtener ya que el salón donde es resguardada no deja entrar a nadie. Ellos no podrán.

Zafiro y Esmeralda sólo escuchaban. La emperatriz, no entendía nada, mientras Esmeralda poco a poco ataba cabos. Pero en la discusión los hombres no recordaban su presencia.

Fue ahí cuando Yue y Clow cruzaron sus miradas.

.- Es un hechicero - dijo Clow - es posible que sepa como entrar.

.- Demonios - masculló.

.- ¿En cuanto tiempo creen que estarán aquí?

.- Una... una semana por mucho - dijo una voz conocida y entrecortada.

El mensajero venía aún débil y era sostenido por un soldado.

.- Una semana - medito Yue.

.- ¿Qué haremos?

Clow estuvo en silencio y luego.

.- Comuniquen al pueblo, quiero que desalojen este y los pueblos aledaños en menos de 3 días. Preparen al ejército con lo necesario, convoquen a los jóvenes que estén dispuestos a pelear por su pueblo, esperamos su llegada y pelearemos. No tenemos opción.

Nadie se atrevió a decir más, era lo único que podían hacer.

El mensajero en cuanto hubo escuchado a su emperador cayó desmayado. Heian fue en su ayuda y lo llevaron a otra habitación con la compañía de Esmeralda.

El comandante lo revisó en todo el cuerpo para ver si había una herida sólo encontrándose una herida en la cabeza conocida, la herida la vio muchas veces cuando fue a investigar al Sur, sólo que todos los que la tenían estaban muertos, pero este no. Seguramente lo habían dejado sobrevivir para decir el mensaje.

.- ¿Cómo esta? - entro preocupada Esmeralda.

.- Esta bien, se recuperará - Heian la miró, esa chica era igual a la emperatriz.

Esmeralda sintió la mirada del Comandante.

.- ¿Sucede algo?

.- No, es sólo...

.- ¿Sí?

.- Es que se parece mucho a la emperatriz - dijo Heian.

Esmeralda sólo sonrió.

.- Es natural somos gemelas, pero somos iguales sólo en apariencia - dijo ella y siguió atendiendo al herido, cuando llego el doctor.

.- Sólo en apariencia - se repetía Heian.

.- ¿Qué pasa Clow? - Zafiro había esperado que todos salieran.

.- Estamos en guerra - dijo con simpleza.

La emperatriz no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero luego - ahora entiendo todo, tus extrañas reuniones y ausencias.

El emperador se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

.- Lo lamento, pero no deseaba preocuparte, también lamento que te enteraras así.

Zafiro sólo correspondió el abrazo, ahora entendía sus ausencias, por un momento llego a pensar que tenía a alguien más, después de todo en otros reinos no era raro ver a un rey con sus concubinas y amantes. Ahora entendía sus salidas sin explicaciones y noches de insomnio. Incluso había culpado a eso su acercamiento al comandante.

.- Te irás lo más pronto posible, con Esmeralda y el pueblo - interrumpió sus pensamientos.

.- Prefiero quedarme - protesto la emperatriz. Se sentía avergonzada.

.- My lady - dijo besando su mano - tiene que cuidar a su pueblo, en caso de... - Clow detuvo sus palabras antes de decirlo.

.- No quiero separarme de tí, no quiero dejarte, además puedo ayudar.

Clow la miró y le pareció que realmente estaba preocupada.

.- Mi emperatriz - dijo mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente - tienes una misión mucho más importante, cuidarás al pueblo hasta que todo termine.

.- Yo puedo ayudar, tengo esto - dijo mostrando el brazalete quería convencer a Clow - Ya controlo mi magia.

.- En verdad, debes irte y proteger al pueblo - dijo casi suplicante Clow.

Zafiro suspiro, una guerra. Una estúpida forma de perder vidas inocentes y arruinar otras tantas. Si había comprendido bien, entonces era por la magia del imperio, decenas de emociones se arremolinaron en su pecho.

Los ojos de Clow se clavaron en el rostro de ella, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos que se escondían detrás de esos ojos azules y de ese rostro tan perfecto. Jamás permitiría que algo le pase a ella o a su hermana, no después de lo que habían vivido.

Ahora que sólo faltaba que un hermoso hijo para ser feliz, aunque ahora agradecía que no fuese así. Que ella concibiese un hijo en medio de una guerra sería desastroso sobre todo ahora que no estaba seguro de ganar la batalla.

.- Prométeme algo - tal vez, sólo tal vez era mejor hacerlo así.

.- Lo que desees, my lady.

.- Nos alcanzarás.

.- Lo haré.

La promesa fue sellada con un tierno beso.

Zafiro sonrió, en verdad quería ayudar y pensar Clow se quedaría, no quería perder a nadie.

.- Se irán al amanecer - dijo Clow.

.- Tan pronto.

.- Ellos llegarán en menos de una semana, según Heian llegarán antes de lo que dijo el mensajero.

.- Esta bien.

Esa noche casi nadie durmió, se dio la alarma general para que al amanecer siguiente todo estuviera en orden para partir. Irían a un pueblo algo alejado en donde esperarían noticias del emperador.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Pasados unos días en China.

Estaba parada justo en el centro de su habitación, se aseguro que nadie estuviera y que tardarían en llegar. Cerró los ojos y comenzó, su rosada aura cubría su cuerpo. Con un movimiento rápido levantó las manos y apunto las cuatro esquinas de su habitación.

La computadora estaba prendida, el pequeño Kero flotaba en el centro, observando a su ama.

.- Listo - la habitación estaba sellada, nada de lo que ocurriera dentro podía ser rastreado.

.- ¿cómo estas? - sonrió a su guardián.

.- Ansioso de ser libre.

.- ¿listo?

.- Más que nunca - grito el pequeño - por fin podré disfrutar de nuevo los dulces y los pastelillos - sus ojitos era pequeños corazones que brillaban.

Sakura se colocó frente a la lap top y cerró los ojos recordando el conjuro exacto.

De nuevo la cubrió un leve brillo rosado que aumento de intensidad, bajo sus pies una hermosa estrella de cinco picos brillaba.

.- Llave que guardas los secretos de mi estrella, muestra tus poderes ante quien acepto la misión contigo. ¡Libérate! - abrió los ojos y una corriente de viento la cubrió, jugando son sus cabellos y con todo lo que en la habitación había. La pequeña estrella que había en sus manos, cambiaba a un enorme báculo de cristal rosado, en cuya punta había una enorme estrella de 7 picos, con diminutos diamantes incrustados, haciéndola brillar.

El viento cesó, dejando un desorden en la habitación. Pero a una Sakura y Kero muy sonrientes.

Apunto el brillante báculo al aparato donde se encontraba encerrado el pequeño.

.- Kerberos, guardián de las cartas Sakura - el símbolo en sus pies volvió a brillar, ahora más intenso - la dueña de las cartas reclama tu presencia, deja tu apariencia falsa y preséntate ante mí.

Un destello cubrió la habitación entera.

Segundos después unos ojos felinos se abrían lentamente.

.- ¡FUNCIONO! - se observaba feliz, cuatro hermosas y peludas patas, dorado pelaje lo cubría, estaba en su apariencia verdadera, sentía la luz, el calor, el aroma en la habitación - Soy el magnifico KERBEROS - gritaba el guardián.

.- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? - la chica lo veía entusiasmada, por un momento creyó que no podría hacerlo, hacía ya tiempo que no practicaba.

.- Sakurita - con su enorme cuerpo se hecho sobre su dueña, tumbándola sobre la cama - te lo agradezco - decía mientras "abrazaba" a Sakura.

.- Kero...

.- ERES ÚNICA

.- Kero...

.- GRACIAS, ahora podré comer dulces.

.- ¡KERBEROS! - El guardián se quedo frío, sólo cuando se enojaba lo llamaba así.

.- No me dejas respirar - apenas dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba.

De un brinco se alejo.

.- Lo siento - dijo con cara de cachorro regañado.

.- Esta bien, me alegra mucho tenerte de nuevo así - se dirigió a su mochila y saco una buena porción de dulces - creo que los extrañabas.

Kero tenía cascaditas cayendo de sus ojitos - eres tan buena - ni tardo y perezoso se lanzó contra los dulces. Los termino en segundos - estuvieron deliciosos, pero quiero más.

.- Lo siento Kero, no traje más, pero mañana te traeré los que quieras.

.- Tengo una idea - el león alado se transformo a ser el pequeño peluche - así ya estoy lleno - sobaba su enorme pancita, con un poco de dificultad se recostó en la cama.

.- Recuerda que tienes que ocultarte y ocultar tu magia.

.- Cuenta conmigo.

Sakura bostezo.

.- Estas cansada, es mejor que descanses, tenía mucho tiempo que no utilizabas tu magia y el conjuro te dejo agotada.

Ella asintió, cambió el báculo a su forma falsa, quito el sello de la habitación, y se recostó a un lado de su guardián, acariciando su redonda cabecita.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Al día siguiente la emperatriz y compañía eran preparadas para el viaje, Esmeralda revisaba los últimos detalles. Las doncellas terminaban de guardar lo estrictamente necesario, incluyendo comida y agua. La emperatriz tenía una mirada nostálgica, algo en ella le decía que quizá era la última vez que veía al radiante palacio de mármol mostrar su esplendor. Así que se alejó unos momentos de donde todos iban y venían, quería guardar en su memoria lo hermosos que era Haruko, aunque reprimía a su mente cuando le aseguraba que el fin estaba cerca. Caminando por los verdes jardines quiso apresar esos momentos.

Dio un suspiro, le hubiera gustado que fuese sólo un mal sueño que al despertar se encontraría con su querido esposo Clow, o aún mejor en sus tierras, siendo despertada por Lenpis para ir a dar un paseo a caballo.

Pero la realidad era diferente.

El pasado era hermoso, justo antes de perder a su padre. El presente era preocupante. Pero el futuro.

EL FUTURO

FUTURO

El futuro era incierto y le temía, parecía tan horrible.

Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios.

Lo había soñado, vio cuerpos destrozados, mares de sangre, escucho gente gritar por piedad, gemidos pidiendo ayuda, sintió la oscuridad llegar a su ser y caer en un pozo sin fondo. Había tenido esos sueños algunas semanas atrás, pero lo más extraño era que después una luz la cubría y la veía. Envuelta en una luz rosada una joven de piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos verdes le hablaba.

.- Tendremos una nueva oportunidad - decía la joven con una sonrisa en los labios y le transmitía mucha paz.

¿Quién era ella¿Por qué le trasmitía paz¿Por qué le creía?

.- Tendremos una nueva oportunidad - repitió acariciando un hermosa rosa blanca de uno de los jardines que rodeaban el castillo.

.- Si lo deseas puede suceder - esa voz, la voz que reconocería en el mismo cielo o infierno, no importaba donde.

.- Debería estar con el emperador - ni siquiera se dio vuelta para verlo de frente.

.- El emperador esta bien, no necesita tanto de mi como tu...

.- No es el momento, Comandante - evito su mirada y camino con actuada calma hacia donde los demás se encontraban.

.- Tal vez sea la última oportunidad - la emperatriz se detuvo ante las palabras tranquilas de Heian.

Una ráfaga de aire movió sus ropas y sus cabellos, haciéndolos danzar.

.- Lo sé.

Apenas reprimía las ansias de ser consolada en sus brazos, qué no daría por sentir de nuevo un beso suyo.

Besos prohibidos, condenados.

Sus puños se cerraban con ansiedad, tan lejos y tan cerca, pero su seguridad estaba antes que sus sentimientos.

.- Si... - titubeó - Sin guerra ¿Cuál sería la respuesta?

Ella sabía a lo que se refería - creo que lo sabe, comandante - su voz trataba de ser fría, pero era inútil que el corazón mintiera. Sus ojos se escondían tras su negro cabello.

Él sonrió se lo había imaginado, camino para plantarse frente a ella, subiendo el rostro que escondía.

.- Lo sabía - ella lo miró a los ojos - no lo dejarías, Clow es el dueño de tus besos, de tu presencia, de tu mente...

Ella desvió la mirada. Jamás faltaría a una promesa, la promesa que hizo ante el altar, en el que prometió estar con Clow siempre, sólo faltaba a la promesa de amarlo.

Lo quería pero no lo amaba.

.- pero... jamás será el dueño de tu corazón - no dijo más y buscó en sus labios el consuelo que necesitaba, y ella se lo proporciono.

Por la razón que ambos conocían y que esperaban fuera falsa, fue un beso de despedida y por lo mismo derrochaba pasión, deseo, incluso amor, su destino estaba sellado.

Que dulce es el beso prohibido, los labios amados, las sensaciones que recorren el cuerpo haciéndolo vibrar y regocijarse. Era como beber el veneno más delicioso del mundo, era un manjar mortal que deseaban saborear.

.- Dios mío - se tapo la boca, apenas conteniendo el grito de sorpresa, no creía lo que veía, eso era imposible.

Casi deja caer el jarrón de agua de sus manos. Cerró los ojos y espero que al abrirlos la imagen frente a ella desapareciera, pero al abrirlos la escena permanecía.

La pareja se abrazaba y besaba como si fuera la última vez, tan apasionados que jamás sabrían lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Con pasos ligeros se alejo del lugar.

Esmeralda había ido a buscar a su hermana y lo que vio aún no lo día creer.

¿Y Clow¿Qué debía hacer? Reclamarle a Zafiro, decirle a Clow, callarlo todo, qué debía hacer. Era su hermana, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Caminaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que pronto chocaría con alguien y dejaría caer el jarrón.

.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

.- Si, gracias, Yue.

.- ¿Esta segura?

.- Claro, gracias - se alejó tan rápido como pudo. Dando gracias a los cielos que ese mismo día se irían.

Tal vez lo más prudente sería esperar a que Zafiro le confiara algo. En la víspera de una guerra, lo más importante era sobrevivir, después de arreglarían las situaciones personales.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

Abrió lentamente los ojos, los sentía pesados como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo. Parpadeaba constantemente tratando de reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba. Poco a poco empezó a distinguir una habitación, pero no era la suya, los colores eran distintos, pero aún no distinguía las cosas que habían, sólo veía objetos borrosos.

Una extraña sensación de familiaridad la rodeaba.

Con torpeza camino unos pasos y tropezó con algo.

Su vista finalmente se aclaro y lo que vio la dejo atónita. Frente a ella se encontraba una chica, una chica blanca de cabello negro, alta y sus ojos azules sólo demostraban tranquilidad. Estaba vestida con un vestido antiguo.

Se quedo observándola sin comprender, y justo cuando se decidió a preguntar quien era, la chica frente a ella le sonrió, provocándole de nuevo una extraña familiaridad.

.- ¿Qué esta pasando?

.- No te preocupes - la chica le hablaba calmadamente - lo entenderás a su tiempo - por ahora sólo quería que me conocieras.

.- ¿Quién eres?

La chica sólo sonrió sin contestar.

Después, todo desapareció y no había nada pareció caer en un profundo pozo y repentinamente despertó con el corazón agitado y respirando fuerte.

.- ¿Qué pasa Sakurita?

Sakura observó con cuidado su alrededor como si no reconociera nada.

.- ¿Sakura?

.- Estoy bien – la extraña sensación desapareció - sólo que tuve un sueño extraño.

.- Puede ser un sueño premonitorio

.- No lo creo - probablemente serian imaginaciones suyas. O era que la profesora Kaho les había dejado leer mucho, y una de sus lecturas se trataba de una chica como esa, así que no le dio importancia.

.- Creo que recogeré el desorden - recordó que con el conjuro, muchas cosas estaba tiradas, le levantó con fuerzas renovadas.

Había dormido toda la noche y los rayos del día ya se asomaban por la ventana.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos se agrandaron, no lo podía creer¿esa era su habitación?

.-¡KEEEEEEEEEEERROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

.- Je, je - corrió a esconderse tras la mochila de su ama. Por lo menos no lo llamo Kerberos.

.- ¿Qué hiciste? - bajo la voz y se puso a recorrer la habitación.

.- Ji, ji sólo decoré tu habitación...

La mayor parte de las paredes de la habitación estaban cubiertas de posters, Keros en todos tamaños y poses. Letreros de diferentes colores halagando al muñeco.

.- ... pensé que le haría falta un toque... ¿te... gusta? Veras… yo sólo quería arreglar la habitación, pero luego la vi muy vacía, además no pensé que te molestaría, sólo quería pagarte los dulces... además...

Sakura permanecía seria y escuchando las excusas de Kero.

.- Me gusta, sólo que exageraste un poco - sonrió al guardián - se nota que aprendiste a utilizar muy bien la computadora.

El muñeco asintió con una gotita en la cabeza.

.- ¿Los quitaras?

.- Claro que no, sólo me hubiera gustado que me consultaras.

.- ¿Sakura? - llamaron a la puerta.

Kero se escondió bajo la cama.

.- ¿Qué pasa? - al abrir se encontró con la cara de Ikue.

.- Es lo que te iba preguntar, cuando llegue escuche un grito tuyo.

.- Ehh... - sonrió - no fue nada, sólo que tuve un horrible sueño.

Ikue suspiro, por un segundo pensó que estaba en problemas, luego vio la habitación de Sakura.

.- ¿Quién es? - apuntó a los posters de Kero - no lo había visto antes.

.- No había visto leones con alas.

.- Es sólo un mítico ser, un guardián llamado Kerberos - explicó sin querer mentir y con sonrisa nerviosa.

.- Parece que te gusta mucho, tienes muchos.

.- Je, je, si es un buen guardián.

.- ¿crees en él o en la magia? - seguía observando la figura del guardián.

.- Pues yo...

.- Este es muy extraño, por su pose yo diría que es muy engreído... - comentó señalando un poster.

A Kero no le agrado el comentario y frunció su ceño.

.- Y esa ¿qué se cree? Se nota que no me conoce – el guardián estaba ofendido.

.- No se ve nada poderoso - seguía diciendo Ikue.

.- Je, je - reía Sakura.

Un aura dorada cubrió al pequeño guardián.

.- Además esta gordo, no creo que pueda proteger a nadie... - murmuro tocando la pancita de una de las imágenes.

.- Esa mocosa, me las pagara.

.- A mi me agrada, además tiene un pelaje hermoso - se apresuro a defender Sakura - además un buen amigo - pensó para si. Por un momento pensó que al tener el orgullo herido, el guardián saldría, sabía que tenía un enorme ego, que defendía a cada minuto.

A Kero sólo se le formo una sonrisa y se calmo. Su ama si lo conocía.

Ikue levantó los hombros con desinterés - en fin, son tus gustos y los respeto.

.- Pero venía a decirte que la clase de Li, será hoy.

.- ¿En domingo?

.- Como el último viernes no pudo, la cambio a hoy, así que será mejor que te arregles. El maestro estará presente y constatará que las tres hallamos aprendido a patinar y así absolver a Li.

Una gota bajo por la cabeza de Sakura.

.- Bajo enseguida - dio un suspiro largo.

.- Entonces nos vemos abajo – la sonriente Ikue bajo dando saltitos de alegría.

.- Entonces ¿veras a Li?

.- Si.

.- Estas segura que no hay nada de magia en él – definitivamente se había olvidado de Ikue.

.- Lo estuve vigilando y no dio muestras de magia - rápidamente Sakura estuvo lista para salir.

.- Quiero ir.

.- Pero Kero...

.- Por favor - pudo cara de cachorro pequeño y la convenció.

.- Con la condición de que sigas ocultando tu magia.

Levanto su patita - lo prometo, nada de magia.

.- Bien vamos.

.- Quizá por fin se deshaga de mi o yo de él – pensaba mientras caminaba para encontrarse con sus amigas.

De camino a la pista, recordaba que las clases de Li no eran un momento de su vida que quisiera recordar. Él era muy estricto, los ejercicios debían hacerse como él los hacía, cualquier falla y era motivo para una mirada helada, soportaba regaños pero esa mirada no. Ya había aprendido mucho, se lograba mantener en pie y avanzar y detenerse, lo que le daba trabajo era dar vuelta rápidamente, pero estaba cien por ciento segura que pasaría esa prueba.

Las cuatro chicas llegaron a la pista, el maestro ya las esperaba.

.- Bien, sólo falta el señor Li.

.- Estoy aquí - fuera de la pista ambos hombres observaban, mientras dentro Sakura, Ikue, Tomoyo y Meiling seguían las indicaciones de Li, patinando muy bien.

.- Muy bien señoritas - aplaudía el maestro - veo que Li ha sido buen instructor.

La última prueba, ir y venir por la pista lo más rápido que pudieran, sin caerse. Nada difícil.

Dentro de la mochila que estaba en las gradas de la pista el pequeño Kero se impaciento, deseaba ver a su ama, que por fin patinaba. Con mucho cuidado se asomo y al ver que nadie lo veía se acercó a la pista cuidándose. No muy lejos estaba Li, con brazos cruzados y esperando que lo hicieran bien.

Las cuatro iban a buena velocidad, faltaba poco para dar vuelta.

.- Espero que Kinomoto lo haga bien, sino...- pensaba en voz alta Li, sabía que los giros eran un problema.

.- Esta insultado y amenazando a Sakurita - las orejas del guardián estaban atentas y al escuchar eso Kero son quererlo encendió su aura - ¿qué se creía ese tonto mocoso?

Rápidamente Sakura se dio vuelta, y al sentir el aura del pequeño Kero, trato de avanzar rápido que podía.

Kero había flotado y se acercaba Shaoran. Mientras él hizo un gesto raro, se había percatado de una mínima energía mágica y volteó buscándola. De inmediato Kero regreso a la mochila. Shaoran sólo vio la mochila de Kinomoto, dio unos pasos hacia ella.

Sakura tendría que actuar rápido para llamar su atención, antes de que viera a Kero.

.- ¡AAAAAHhhhhhhhhh! - gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y simuló una caída.

Con su gritó logro que Shaoran regresara a la pista.

Meiling, Tomoyo e Ikue ya habían regresado y Sakura trataba de levantarse sin mucho éxito. Al parecer en su simulada caída, realmente se había lastimado un tobillo.

.- Sakura ¿estas bien? - regresaban Tomoyo e Ikue a ayudarla.

.- Si Gracias - al parecer nadie se percato de nada. Las tres llegaron con el profesor.

.- Señor Li, creo que la señorita Kinomoto aún tiene algunas cosas que aprender, las otras chicas ya están preparadas, pero temo que seguirá trabajando con Kinomoto.

Shaoran tenía una cara de fastidio.

.- Esta bien - aceptó.

.- Felicidades señoritas, si siguen así de bien, seguramente la maestra de patinaje elegirá a alguna de ustedes para la competencia de invierno - se dirigió a las otras, se despidió y se fue.

Shaoran tenía una cara de preocupación y mirada perdida.

Sakura fue llevada a unas bancas cercanas.

.- Traeré su mochila - Estaba seguro de haber sentido algo, así que con el pretexto de llevarle sus cosas tomo la mochila, pero sólo vio un muñeco.

.- Gracias - ella recibió la mochila que estaba abierta y vio a Kero estaba quietecido.

.- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Ikue al ver una orejita amarilla en la mochila.

.- Je, je es Kero.

.- No pensé que habías mandado a hacer un peluche de ese guardián - comentó Ikue jalando las pequeñas mejillas de Kero.

.- Es bonito - lo tomo Tomoyo con cuidado y lo acaricio, provocando un sonrojo en Kero.

Shaoran disimuladamente observaba al pequeño peluche, era muy extraño, mientras se preguntaba si sólo había sido su imaginación.

.- Es un peluche - dijo despectivamente Meiling y se retiró, ya no había vuelto a "caer" sobre Shaoran y se mostraba fría y calculadora, tal vez las indirectas de Ikue la habían hecho desistir de meterse con el novio de Shaoran.

.- Otra mocosa que me las pagará - Kero hacía sus planes de venganza.

.- Kinomoto - la voz fria de Li, la hizo recordar las palabras del profesor - el lunes después de clases, sé puntual - no dijo más sólo hizo una seña a Tomoyo para despedirse y se fue.

.- Se enojo - comentó una desilusionada Sakura.

.- No te preocupes fue sólo un resbalón - además su sigues así con muchas ganas veras que pronto serás la mejor - la apoyaban Tomoyo e Ikue.

.- Eso espero.

Ambas la ayudaron para caminar a la enfermería.

Caminaba viendo a todos lados, estaba seguro de haber sentido algo, fue sólo un segundo pero lo sintió. Dio varias vueltas por las instalaciones tal vez aún se encontraría por algún lugar pero no encontró nada¿habrá sido sólo su imaginación?

.- ¿Cómo te fue? - el sonriente Yamazaki llegaba.

.- ¿Viste a alguien sospechoso?

.- ¿sospechoso?

.- En la prueba, me pareció sentir algo. Y después ese peluche.

.- ¿peluche?

.- Resulto ser de Kinomoto.

.- A las chicas les gustan ese tipo de cosas.

.- Era demasiado extraño, podría jurar que sentí magia.

.- ¿Crees...?

.- No lo sé pero Kinomoto tiene algo que ver.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

.- Así que un Li ha aparecido - terminó de leer el mail que recién le había enviado Sakura.

Estuvo pensativo unos instantes, la idea de tener un verdadero pariente vivo lo llenaba de curiosidad. Debía tener magia, además podría darle más información acerca de su vida pasada.

Un gemido se escucho en la habitación donde se encontraba. Pero todo era penumbra, sólo la luz del monitor iluminaba tenuemente la habitación.

.- Ya despertarse - camino hacia él y lo observó.

El chico apenas recobraba la conciencia.

.- ¿Dónde estoy? - no recordaba exactamente que había pasado, observó la silueta de un chico muy alto frente a él, vestido con una extraños ropajes.

.- ¿TU? - se quiso lanzar contra él, lo reconoció como la misma figura con la que había peleado unas horas antes, pero entonces noto que en sus manos y pies estaban sujetados con grilletes que lo ataban a la pared de una enorme habitación.

.- No te canses, ya me dijiste lo que sabias, pero quiero más información.

.- ¡Nunca!

.- Eso dices ahora - comenzó a recitar unas palabras que el chico con grilletes no comprendió, pero que sentía como calaban en lo más hondo de su ser.

Eriol termino y le sonrió.

.- ¿Cuántos lo buscan?

.- No lo sé, sólo sabemos que son 4 los principales - se sorprendió el mismo las palabras fluían y era la verdad.

.- ¿Saben lo que están buscando?

.- Por supuesto.

.- ¿Qué exactamente?

.- El legado de Clow.

.- Te lo preguntó de nuevo ¿Saben donde esta exactamente?

.- Sólo que esta en China cerca de una escuela.

.- ¿Eres el líder de un grupo?

Trato de morderse la lengua para evitar responder.

.- Si - soltó finalmente.

.- ¿A dónde se dirigían cuando los intercepte?

Una gota de sangre corrió por la cara del sujeto, trataba a toda costa de no responder las preguntas pero el hechizo era muy fuerte.

.- En unas semanas, el plazo se cumplirá y estaremos ahí para obtenerlo.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Les entrego un nuevo capítulo de este fic, muchas cosas se aclaran y ya apareció la reencarnación de Clow, y esto se pone interesante. A decir verdad no me agrado mucho como quedo este capítulo, pero les aseguró que me esforzaré en cada vez más.

Después de mucho pensarlo y que la inspiración parece que se fue de vacaciones, creo que tengo el Sumary para la historia, claro que falta, pero poco a poco lo descubrirán mis locas ocurrencias.

"Pasado, presente y futuro se conjugan en un sólo verbo el más importante y poderoso, amar. El destino de Sakura en manos de la persona más poderosa de todos los tiempos"

Y creo que ya todos lo sabían, hay reencarnaciones.

Las parejas propuestas son S&S y E&T. ¿Qué les parece?

Gracias por los reviews, darthmocy, lady esmeralda, CollSaku y Celina Sosa. Disculpen por no contestar a cada una pero este capítulo ya esta muy largo, de todas manera saben que las aprecio mucho, prometo hacerlo en el próximo. Cuídense y hasta pronto.


	8. Un plan

"**Pasado, presente y futuro se conjugan en un sólo verbo el más importante y poderoso, amar. El destino de Sakura en manos de la persona más poderosa de todos los tiempos"**

Que dulce es el beso prohibido, los labios amados, las sensaciones que recorren el cuerpo haciéndolo vibrar y regocijarse. Era como beber el veneno más delicioso del mundo, era un manjar mortal que se desea saborear.

Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp, yo sólo escribo para divertirnos y para conocer amigos.

**Capítulo 8**

Un plan

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§§:§:§:§:§:§

En las últimas semanas había estado cargada de trabajo, las tareas de la profesora Mitzuki no podían ser más largas y difíciles y las matemáticas le provocaban dolor de cabeza. Casi no había visto a sus amigos, todos estaban igual de ocupados, rogaban por que llegara el intersemestral para poder descansar un poco, ya casi no salían a pasear. Había tenido más de diez invitaciones a salir incluyendo a Kusho, pero sólo les sonreía y decía estar muy ocupada, que sería para otro día.

Era un domingo por la mañana. Ikue e Hisaki por fin se habían hecho novios y como era de suponerse, casi siempre querían estar juntos. Tomoyo había fu de visita con una pariente suya en un lugar algo retirado, Akemi estaba estudiando para sus exámenes finales de la carrera.

Sakura caminaba por un extenso parque, había muy pocas personas que caminaban por ahí. Estaba algo alejado de la ciudad, pero era un lugar enorme, era como un área protegida donde los árboles se levantaban muchos metros y algunos animales silvestres vivían. Pocas personas lo visitaban entre semana, por eso era ideal. Así que internándose un poco en el bosque puso en practica su estrategia.

.- Poder de mi estrella protege este lugar, no dejes que entre ni salga magia para no ser detectada por mis enemigos - susurro. Parada en un claro entre los árboles.

Una invisible línea marco un enorme círculo en el pasto. Sakura tomo su mochila y entro al círculo. Desapareciendo de inmediato de la vista de cualquier mortal.

Sacó una de las cartas y susurró su nombre.

.- Espejo - la carta salió, se inclino ante su ama.

.- De nuevo necesito tu ayuda.

.- Como desee ama - la carta rápidamente tomo la forma de Sakura y salió del círculo, y con un libro en la mano se sentó bajo un árbol y aparentó leer.

Todo lo que estaba dentro del círculo no podía ser visto por nadie, sólo podían ver pasto. Mientras de adentro hacia fuera todo se podía ver. Era un excelente método para entrenar, fuera de la mirada de los curiosos.

.- Puedes salir Kero.

El peluche salió y de inmediato tomo su forma original.

.- Me había dolido mi cuerpecito - movía sus patitas.

Después de una llamada de atención para el guardián por haber mostrado sus poderes y casi ser descubierto por Shaoran, Sakura tomaba más precauciones en cuanto a magia.

.- Es hora de entrenar.

Los árboles se movían al ritmo del viento que jugaba con ellos, hojas amarillentas caían con gracia, anunciando el invierno, todo tenía un olor a hierbas relajanta. Era tan tranquilo el lugar que nadie sospecharía siquiera que dentro de un invisible círculo una batalla de entrenamiento se estaba dando.

El guardián caía por décima vez, con gran esfuerzo se levantó.

.- De nuevo - gritó el felino.

Mientras Sakura con un leve movimiento de mano de nuevo lo tenía atrapado.

.- Es suficiente - Sakura lo soltó y el guardián quedo cansado.

.- Te has vuelto muy poderosa, no soy rival para ti - sonrió orgulloso Kero. Ella ya no tenía necesidad de llamar a una carta o a su báculo para realizar complicados conjuros.

.- Gracias a ti querido amigo - se acercó y puso en su hocico un pastel, mientras hacía un hechizo de curación sobre el guardián, dejándolo como nuevo.

.- Lo único que me hace sentir decepcionado... - el rostro del mini guardián se ensombreció.

Sakura lo observó con un signo de interrogación.

.- ...es que ese tonto Li, sepa patinar mejor que TU - cascaditas caían de sus ojos, Sakura casi cae de la sorpresa.

.- No te preocupes, sin que nadie se diera cuenta he estado practicando - sonrió la chica.

Se levantó y llamo a su carta.

.- Ilusión.

.- Ama - de inmediato un gracioso ser salió.

.- La pista por favor.

La carta de inmediato formo una pista de hielo por todo el círculo.

Ella mientras tanto sacaba sus patines.

.- Gracias - la carta regreso a ser carta.

Kero tenía cara de impresión.

.- Lo ves tengo mi pista personal, no tengo que esperar turno, además he mejorado mucho y en la otra prueba con el entrenador se lo demostraré a Li.

Recordó entonces que en las últimas lecciones Shaoran había estado más estricto que antes y ya deseaba terminar aquello, no sin antes demostrarle que ahora era mucho mejor que él. Incluso había aparentado varias caídas, haciendo enojar a Li a propósito.

Con soltura, Sakura se paseo por la pequeña pista, manteniéndose sin dificultades. Dio varias vueltas mientras movía las manos de arriba hacia bajo con delicadeza, luego subió un pie a la altura de su cabeza y comenzó a girar. En un segundo se detuvo y tomando un poco de carrera hizo unos giros de cuerpo completo cayendo de pie, luego algunos movimientos de combate, como toda una profesional.

.- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? - Kero estaba con la boca muy abierta.

.- Vi como practicaban algunos chicos. Y sólo necesito algunos movimientos de gimnasia, otros del entrenamiento y otros de baile, los mezclamos y listo - sonrió sólo pensando la cara de Li cuando le mostrará que podía hacer sin ningún problema.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

.- El alumno siempre debe superar al maestro - decía mientras con elegancia hacía sus mejores movimientos.

.- Muy bien - Kero quiso imitarla y sólo consiguió caer al suelo con las patas abiertas y mucho frió.

.- Creo que tus patas no se hicieron para patinar se burlaba ella dando vueltas a su alrededor.

.- Me las pagarás - grito el guardián y convirtiéndose en peluche comenzó a perseguir a Sakura con un aura dorada alrededor de él.

.- Buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto - saludo una voz.

Ella quito su vista del libro y asombrada lo miró, no lo escucho acerarse.

.- Ama Sakura - la llamo con sus pensamientos.

Sakura paro en seco y volteo a ver a espejo, Kero sólo se estrello con la espalda de su ama y cayó con espirales en sus ojitos. Frente a espejo estaba...

.- Joven Kusho - dijo espejo, luego le sonrió cómo lo haría la verdadera Sakura.

.- Es un placer verla aquí.

.- Le molesta si la acompaño.

.- Ama ¿qué hago?

.- No te preocupes, sólo actúa normal, te diré que hacer - se comunicaban por los pensamientos con espejo.

.- En realidad, tengo que acabar de leer este libro - espejo le lo mostró el libro.

.- Ah, entiendo - Kusho parecía decepcionado.

Dentro del círculo Sakura lo noto, ya había rechazado a Kusho más de cinco veces.

.- Pero no me iré hasta que me diga que podremos salir alguna vez - la cara de Kusho se volvió a iluminar con una sonrisa, acercándose más a espejo, haciéndola sonrojar. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por él.

.- Esta bien - dijo espejo.

.- ¿Le parece mañana por la noche? Iremos al cine y luego a cenar.

.- Espejo sólo asintió.

Un muy feliz Kusho se retiró y a lo lejos se despidió y le mando un beso, desapareciendo en el bosque.

Espejo se levantó y entro al círculo.

.- Ama, yo...

.- No te preocupes no lo sentimos llegar.

.- Es extraño - reflexiono espejo, aunque sean humanos los podría detectar.

.- Ahora tengo una cita - suspiro Sakura.

.- ¿Kero? - buscó al guardián que aún no recuperaba la conciencia.

.- Es mejor regresar a casa. Gracias espejo - ella sólo asintió y regreso a ser una carta y se posó en la mano de su ama.

Guardó a Kero en su mochila aún inconsciente, llamo a la carta ilusión y deshizo el hechizo de protección y regreso a casa. Preguntándose el porque no pudieron sentir a Kusho.

Pero un evento más importante ocupaba su cabeza.

La venganza contra Li, Sakura Kinomoto le demostraría ser mejor.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Las montañas parecían alejarse cada vez más. La primavera radiante en todas las flores y animales, parecía que se alejaba del lugar que en poco tiempo pasaría a ser parte de la historia. Podía notarse como algunos animales como gacelas y conejos corrían en la misma dirección que la enorme caravana de personas. En su mayoría mujeres y niños que cargaban lo necesario ara su supervivencia.

Las mujeres cargaban un rostro de angustia y desesperación, mientras con paso firme rezaban por el bienestar de sus padres, hijos, hermanos, esposos y parientes. Los niños ayudaban en lo que podían, tratando de animar a sus tristes rostros, sin saber la verdadera importancia de lo que ocurriría.

Una sensación de desesperación la invadía, aún con el vaivén de los movimientos del caballo, sentía en su pecho una opresión difícil de ignorar. Su respiración era trabajosa, respiraba pero parecía que no lo hiciese, era un tormento.

Varios guardias imperiales vigilaban el camino y a los emigrantes. Entre la guardia imperial resaltaban dos figuras, Lenpis y Orek, los buenos amigos de la emperatriz y la condesa se habían enlistado en el ejército imperial. Encargados de la protección de ambas chicas.

.- Zafiro ¿estas bien?

En otro caballo, su hermana la alcanzo. Se habían negado viajar en el lujoso carruaje dispuesto para ellas y los nobles.

.- No lo creo - su voz apenas era audible.

.- Llamaré al doctor.

.- Espera - ordenó a su hermana - no lo hagas, lo que siento no puede ser curado, o por lo menos no por un doctor.

.- Es por Clow ¿cierto?

.- Es por el destino de los que se quedaron, por el imperio por el que darán su vida - apenas volvió la mirada, luego levantó la cara y observo a la gran cantidad de mujeres y niños que viajaban.

Clow había puesto un hechizo en todos los que huían para impedir que el hechicero los pudiera encontrar, eso lo debilitaba pero daba más esperanzas de que puedan sobrevivir.

Esmeralda lo comprendió, pero realmente no estaba segura de que decirle, el ánimo que pensaba darle se quedo en la profunda tristeza que le causaba sólo pensar el futuro que les esperaba a cualquiera al saber que habían perdido a un ser amado, un amigo, un pariente o aunque sea un conocido.

.- Pero no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados.

.- ¿Zafiro? - su voz demostraba su preocupación.

La emperatriz continuaba guiando a su caballo, pero su mirada había cambiado.

.- No deseo morir, pero no dejaré que les arrebaten lo que más aman.

.- Zafiro me estas asustando.

.- Hoy en la noche al acampar, quiero que tomes mi lugar. Asami tomará el tuyo, cuida que no sea descubierta. Eres igual a mí, casi nadie notará la diferencia, utilizarás mis ropajes y actuaras como yo. Los únicos que podrían reconocerte son Orek y Lenpis, por eso viajarán en el carruaje, como miembros del ejército deben obedecer tus ordenes si te llegan a descubrir, no permitas que me sigan.

.- Pero...

.- Si te llegarán a descubrir no quiero que les digas donde estoy, y por ningún motivo vayas a pensar en regresar tu ¿escuchaste?

Hablaban en voz baja, pero poco a poco empezaron a subir el tono

.- Zafiro, no lo haré - detuvo su caballo y busco la mirada de su hermana.

La guardia de la emperatriz se detuvo y los aldeanos siguieron su camino. La emperatriz hizo una seña a los soldados, retirándose sin alejarse demasiado. Orek guiaba la caravana así que no noto nada, en cambio Lenpis a pesar de la distancia se mantuvo atento.

Zafiro se colocó frente a ella. Aquella mirada decidida, seria, segura y a la vez cálida heredada de su madre, ahora formaba parte del rostro de Zafiro.

.- No es un favor Esmeralda, es una orden.

.- No me importa si es un orden - dijo un tanto indignada - eres mi hermana y no permitiré que lo hagas.

Zafiro suavizó la expresión.

.- Como hermana, te lo pido. No sé si me puedas entender pero yo debo estar allá.

.- Zafiro, ellos podrán vencerlos. Verás que todo saldrá bien - no sabía como convencerla. No quería imaginarse siquiera lo que pasaría con ella si Zafiro llegará a...

.- Estaré bien - recuerda que tengo poderes - mostró su brazalete, puedo protegerme - entiéndeme por favor mi lugar esta allá, al lado de ellos, de mi esposo, de mis amigos, de mi pueblo, de él... - su susurró apenas fue escuchado por Esmeralda.

.- ¿Él? -pensó Esmeralda, seguramente hablaba del comandante. Quería gritarle que no debía hacerlo, obligarla a irse con ella. Quería saber porque no confiaba en ella para ayudarla o para decirle lo de Heian. Pero la conocía demasiado bien.

Demasiado. Como gemelas había un algo especial que las unía, algunos sentimientos podían ser compartidos, literalmente. Lo que sentía una lo sentía la otra.

Y claro que empezó a sentir un sentimiento muy especial en ella, un sentimiento muy profundo, que ella pensaba era amor. Pero Esmeralda pensaba que ese sentimiento que sentía era por el amor que empezaba a sentir Zafiro por Clow. Pero era Heian quien había despertado el amor en Zafiro.

.- Prometo... - Zafiro la saco de sus pensamientos - prometo que volveremos a estar juntas - era una promesa que no ella estaba segura de cumplir, pero la hizo todo con tal de convencer a su hermana.

.- Zafiro...- su hermana era muy testaruda y al final terminaría haciendo lo que quería, así que...

.- Gracias - noto el rostro de su hermana la resignación.

.- Quiero que cumplas tu promesa.

Zafiro asintió - recuerda esta noche hacer lo que te pedí - hizo otra seña a los soldados que la custodiaban y retomo el camino.

.- Zafiro... - susurró Esmeralda - no pienses que te dejaré sola - susurro para sí misma - El anillo en su pecho brillo unos instantes sin que su dueña lo notara siquiera.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

La luna mostraba su brillo en el cielo, que de vez en cuando era opacado por algunas nubes que se deslizaban en el cielo. El clima era extremadamente frío, por eso las calles estaban desiertas cubiertas sólo con la neblina que parecía ocultar a quienes osaban salir.

Los ruidos por pequeños que fuesen se expandían por el silencio, aún dentro de las casas pocas luces estaban encendidas. La ciudad que de día mostraba un rostro de antigüedad y serenidad, en la noche mostraba su más oscura y lúgubre faceta.

Algunos pasos resonaron por un callejón empedrado, una sombra se vislumbraba entre la neblina. Una persona de estatura mediana, parecía portar un largo abrigo y un sombrero de copa, muy elegante. ¿Qué podría hacer en un lugar como ese una persona tan elegante?

Camino con total confianza, se interno en el callejón. Su respiración se notaba por el vapor que de su boca salía, estaba muy traquido, simplemente se detuvo y espero.

Un viento algo raro, movió con suavidad la neblina, haciendo más claro el lugar. Más parecía un basureo que otra cosa, no había ninguna puerta y no tenía salida. El hombre no se inmuto y se dio vuelta.

Poco a poco otros pasos se acercaron.

.- Te habías tardado - el hombre que esperaba por fin dio a conocer un voz bastante gruesa.

.- Vale la pena - esa voz no la conocía.

La sombra en la neblina tomo forma un joven alto, que escondía la cara entre sus cabellos, con una larga gabardina.

.- ¿Quién eres? - estaba desconcertado.

.- Sé que esperaba a alguien más, pero él no pudo venir - levanto el rostro mostrando unos ojos azules profundos, una piel pálida y una actitud muy segura.

.- ¿Sabe con quién habla? - el hombre no perdió la compostura y en tono amenazador se acerco al chico.

.- Perfectamente - no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

.- ¿Dónde esta él? - refiriéndose a la persona que esperaba y que era el mismo chico que tenía prisionero en su habitación el otro.

.- No se preocupe, él ya no será un problema, me he encargado de borrar de su memoria todo lo que son ustedes.

.- ¿QUIÉN ERES? - exigió saber el hombre acercándose aún más.

.- Mi nombre no importa, lo que si importa es que jamás tendrán el legado. Nos encargaremos de eso.

.- Eso lo veremos - debajo de su abrigo comenzó a formar un ataque.

El famoso ataque de los Wongi, una esfera de energía que en segundo acaba con el enemigo, dejando solamente la ropa que poseía el infortunado.

Eriol sonrió, este será uno de los últimos.

El ataque fue lanzado, más Eriol no se molesto en moverse, sólo saco de entre sus ropas su báculo y con extrema calma encerró en poder en una esfera que disminuyó de tamaño hasta desaparecer.

.- ¿Cómo? - por primera vez el hombre se mostró asombrado.

.- Será rápido - su emblema bajos sus pies brillo, susurró unas palabras en idioma desconocido que su enemigo no comprendió.

Su conjuro se transformo en una onda de luz que se expandió e impacto al hombre. Sin poder hacer nada el hombre cayo desmayado, su escudo fue roto y el hechizo hacía efecto. El chico se acercó a él y verificó que no estuviera muerto, ese grupo no era muy fuerte así que no era necesario gastar energía en eso.

Eriol suspiro, por delante habían muchas peleas por ganar. Si tan sólo recordara su pasado. ¿Qué paso antes de crear las cartas?

En lo alto de una de las paredes del callejón otra figura estaba parada, observando a Eriol desde lo alto.

.- Sin duda es inteligente - pensaba - pero no por eso lo dejaré de vigilar - en absoluto silencio se marcho.

Justo entonces Eriol volteo hacia donde estaba la figura, con un rápido salto subió, pero no vio absolutamente nada.

.- Mi poderes están fallando - en las última semana, había tenido fuertes sensaciones de ser espiado, más cuando tenía algún enfrentamiento o batalla.

Pero no había nadie cuando buscaba.

Aún había cosas que hacer antes de ir con Sakura. Trataría a toda costa de deshacerse de los 4 grupos que buscaban el legado, antes de que aparecieran en China, había logrado acabar con uno. Utilizando lo menos posible la violencia se había encargado de borrar la memoria a todos los integrantes, tendrían que empezar de cero, pero era preferible a vivir sangrientas batallas como en el pasado.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, dejando a tras a el hombre inconsciente unía cabos, lo más probable era que ese poderoso grupo estuviera formados por los Li. Si realmente habían sobrevivido parientes suyos, serían capaces de desarrollar la magia y probablemente el chico del que le habló Sakura era uno de ellos, pero eso sólo era sospecha.

Ahora sólo era una batalla de 3 grupos los más poderosos.

Los Kinomoto, dinastía ya casi extinta, que durante siglos estuvo en busca del legado, cuya principal representante era la dueña de las Cartas Sakura y su hermano. Al cual él se había unido.

Los hijos del inframundo, seres nacidos de la oscuridad espíritus en busca de hacerse de cuerpos mortales para descargar la furia y su venganza, del aún no conocía líder. De esa investigación se encargaba ahora Touya.

Los poderosos desconocidos, y muy probablemente los Li. Con una magia muy desarrollada y ocultos, con contactos en casi todo el mundo y en cierto sentido legítimos dueños del legado de Clow.

Los Wongi que dejarían de ser un problema, sólo faltaban algunos miembros de borrar la memoria.

Todo iba muy bien, o eso era lo que pensaba.

.- El momento se acerca - susurro y siguió su camino.

.- Así es Eriol - la misma figura de nuevo lo observaba perderse entre las calles - no pensé que pudieras sentirme - sonrió para si.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Al día siguiente.

Sakura terminaba su día de clases y se disponía a ir a la prueba, durante toda la mañana, Ikue, Tomoyo y Yamasaki pudieron ver un a sonrisa "diabólica" en su rostro, parecía muy feliz, pero una felicidad diferente a la de siempre. Estaba muy distraída pensando en la venganza.

Como siempre Shaoran llego muy puntual. El entrenador comprobaría que Kinomoto sabía patinar y por fin se la quitaría de encima.

Momentos después y como un momento para recordar, Sakura llegó temprano. Con una misteriosa sonrisa, que hizo que a Shaoran le saliera una gota jamás había visto una expresión tan graciosa en ella.

.- Espero que no lo eche a perder - se decía Li, había invertido mucho tiempo en entrenarla.

.- ¿lista?

.- Más que nunca - con mirada un tanto orgullosa entro a la pista con los patines puestos.

.- Haremos un poco de calentamiento - Shaoran también entro.

Y como lo habían hecho en las clases, Sakura seguía las órdenes de Shaoran.

.- Recuerda mantener la espalda recta, ten cuidado con las vueltas... - entre otras.

.- Esta bien Li, puedo hacerlo - se estaba cansando de ser regañada cada cinco minutos.

.- ¿Estas segura? - dudaba con buenas razones, en la prueba anterior se había caído. Y en las clases se mostraba aún torpe en sus movimientos. Excelente actuación de Sakura, tal vez debía ser nominada para un Oscar o algo así.

.- Claro, creo que lo podría hacer mucho mejor que MI maestro - sonrió ella, mostrando se nuevo ese rostro.

.- Si, claro - no le tomo importancia.

.- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

.- Adelante - la reto.

.- Sólo quiero que quede algo claro, fueron MIS esfuerzos lo que lograron mis avances, NO TUS clases - pocas veces Sakura se mostraba tan orgullosa, pero quería demostrarle que él no era el único con un ego muy inflado.

.- Cuando desees - Li se cruzo de brazos y espero en un rincón.

Sakura dio unas vueltas en la pista sólo para tomar impulso. Comenzó a girar en un sólo lugar, con finos movimientos y giros más rápidos termino como lo haría una verdadera patinadora profesional.

.- Si es todo lo que puedes hacer, no digas que yo te enseñe - esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

.- ¿Cómo se atreve? - lo pensó pero no dijo nada, ahora sí lo iba dejar en ridículo.

Dio una vuelta más y comenzó con vueltas simples, después fueron más complejas. Salto y giró en el aire una vez, luego dos giros, tomo más impulso e hizo una de tres, cayendo perfectamente y con elegancia.

Con orgullo vio a Shaoran.

Y él aunque lo negara, estaba sorprendido, eso no se lo había enseñado. Sin embargo jamás le demostraría que estaba muy impresionado, incluso tenía ganas de aplaudir.

.- Suerte de principiantes - dijo con aparente indiferencia, se acercó hacia ella la vio a los ojos retadoramente.

.- Quiero ver si puedes hacer esto - le demostraría a esa chiquilla quien era el maestro.

Dio algunas vueltas tomando impulso. Una vez que lo tuvo dio tres vueltas y media en el aire cayendo naturalmente. Luego se acercó a ella.

.- Facilísimo - en seguida ella hizo lo mismo, con la misma facilidad, regresando a donde él estaba.

.- ¿Qué más puedes hacer? - esa chiquilla seguía retándolo, a él el capitán del equipo de hockie, de fútbol y líder de un grupo de... es decir a ÉL.

.- Nadie me vence - dijo para si - quiero ver que hagas esto - frunció el ceño y patino concentrado, era un movimiento algo difícil para los demás, pero sencillo para él.

Tomo impulso. Dio dos brincos con dos giros seguidos, luego una voltereta con el cuerpo estirado y cayendo en un sólo pie, e inmediatamente después giros que terminaban con una rodilla en el suelo. Eran movimientos que había visto hacer a algunos patinadores y que personalmente los consideraba una verdadera cursilería, pero lo hizo con tal de impresionar a Kinomoto.

Regreso a donde Sakura estaba.

.- No esta mal - dijo ella simulando su sorpresa. Realmente dudaba poder hacerlo.

.- ¿Qué esperas? - jamás podría realizar ese ejercicio.

Pero Sakura no dejaría que le pisotearan el orgullo, vaya hasta ahora se daba cuenta que tenía uno y Li había hecho que creciera.

Tomo impulso, recordando cada movimiento comenzó a hacerlo, los dos giros con brinco no fueron problema, la voltereta tampoco, pero cuando intento hacer que la rodilla tocara el suelo, tuvo un pequeño resbalón. Con todo su cuerpo trato de disimularlo. Y cuando regresaba con Li...

.- Bravo ¡Son geniales! - unos aplausos inesperados resonaban en la pista.

.- Guarden silencio - dijo una voz más bajita - nos escucharan y no seguirán.

Demasiado tarde.

.- ¿¡Qué? - ambos no lo podían creer, ¡¡tenían público!

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

.- Aún así son insuficientes - dijo el comandante, viéndolos formados en uno de los patios, era más de 3 mil soldados y mil más de voluntarios. Unos 300 soldados se habían ido escoltados a la emperatriz y al resto de la población.

.- El enemigo cuenta con 10 mil - dijo Heian.

.- El reino del sur ha dicho que enviará sus tropas para ayudarnos, con eso será suficiente - comentó Clow.

El ambiente era tenso entonces. Tres días y sólo había noticias de que cada día se acercaban más.

.- Majestad, han llegado - comunicó un soldado.

.- Gracias

El emperador salió y de una torre vieron al ejército que se acercaba. Muy lejano aún, pero eran demasiados.

.- ¿Cuántos calculas? - preguntó a Yue el emperador.

.- Unos 3 mil a caballo, majestad.

.- Podemos con ellos - dijo Clow.

.- Esperen mi orden - grito Heian a otros soldados hombres - quiero a todos en las entradas.

.- Demonios - dijo Yue.

.- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Clow.

.- Miren - señalo al Sur, en esa dirección venían unos 2 mil más a caballo y otros tantos a pie con grandes armaduras.

.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

.- Sólo sigan mis instrucciones - dijo Heian seguro.

Clow había levantado una barrera mágica alrededor del palacio, como un muro invisible que no dejaba entrar ni salir a nadie. Les daba tiempo suficiente para organizarse y prepararse, pero la barrera pronto caería, Clow era poderoso, pero no podría resistir más de un día sin quedar debilitado. Sobre todo porque los enemigos golpeaban salvajemente la barrera.

A medida que pasaban las horas la palidez era notoria en el rostro de Clow, no soportaría demasiado.

.- Ahora majestad - Heian tenía ya a todos en posición - debe guardar energía, seguramente el hechicero no dará ninguna tregua, es mejor que este en las mejores condiciones posibles.

Así comenzó la batalla, rodeado el ejercito del emperador poco a poco comenzó a agotarse, paso un día y las bajas era muchas. Y el enemigo permanecía casi sin perdidas.

Los arqueros eran los que había acabado con más hombres. Y no había ninguna señal del hechicero o del ejército del Sur que los ayudaría.

.- ¿Qué haremos? - preguntó Yue en la reunión que tenían, con otros dos miembros del consejo, Heian y Clow.

.- Si seguimos así nos matarán, se acabarán las provisiones y los hombres.

El silencio callado sólo por el ruido de los hombres que peleaban afuera era abrumador.

.- Señores - se inclino un soldado al entrar, su mirada estaba casi perdida y apenas podía hablar - han caído las puertas principales, ahora combaten, pero son demasiados.

.- A sus puestos - grito Heian, de inmediato todos salieron.

Sólo quedaron Heian y Clow en la habitación. El emperador sentía angustia, jamás llego la ayuda prometida por el reino vecino y sus hombres eran muy pocos.

.- Creo que tengo una idea - dijo Heian llamando su atención. El comandante le explico el plan.

.- Es un suicidio - dijo sin alterarse Clow.

.- No, si logramos acabar con el líder, el cuerpo sin cabeza no funciona.

.- Quizá tienes razón - lo medito Clow - a este paso en dos días estaremos muertos.

Después aceptó, no podían hacer más.

.- Clow, necesito saber algo. ¿Puede entrar y tomar la magia de la habitación?

Clow no respondía nada.

.- ¿Puede hacerlo?

.- Si.

.- ¿Entonces le dará el poder al hechicero?

.- No lo sé, sólo la magia decide.

.- Si el plan falla estaremos perdidos.

.- Pero si no, jamás lo venceremos.

El silencio aturdió a ambos. Debía aprovechar ahora.

.- Escucha Clow - haciendo gala de su seguridad el comandante se plantó frente a Clow.

Las posibilidades de morir eran muy altas. Ahora lo veía con más claridad, eso le dio la fortaleza de confesar ahora a su emperador lo que hace tiempo sentía.

Clow estaba algo sorprendido debía ser algo importante dada la mirada que ahora tenía sobre él.

.- ¿Pasa algo?

.- Si, en realidad desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Lamento habértelo ocultado, debía estar avergonzado y arrepentido, sé que esto podría valerme la vida. Pero en esta guerra también me la juego. Pero ni por un segundo me arrepiento o avergüenzo, sólo lamento que habértelo ocultado.

El tono de voz de Heian, realmente comenzaban a preocupar a Clow, jamás en toda un vida juntos le había hablado así. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, algo dentro de sí se lo había advertido antes, pero simplemente lo ignoro.

.- Es sobre la emperatriz... - dijo Heian. Sabía que el emperador debía saberlo, debía saber sus sentimientos ya no soportaba ocultarlos más.

Todos estos días en que esperaban el combate, el asalto de pensamientos de culpa, de necesidad de estar con la emperatriz, de estar al borde de la muerte, de engañar a una de las pocas personas que había confiado en él.

.- ¿Qué pasa? - el temor invadió su cuerpo ¿sería posible...

.- Señor - llegó un soldado - mataron a Masao - uno de los miembros del parlamento.

.- Hablaremos después - no quiso saber nada, ahora era tiempo de concentrarse en la pelea.

.- Llevaremos a cabo el plan - dijo Clow - Avisa a todos que se preparen, es hora de luchar.

.- Todo esta listo - dijo Yue llegando.

Las miradas de Heian y Clow se encontraron, aclarando que tenía una conversación pendiente que a ambos concernía.

.- Zafiro - ese nombre y sus ojos azules cruzaron por la mente del emperador y del comandante.

.- Yue tenemos un plan - comentó Heian.

Estaban a horas de saber el resultado de la batalla, era la última oportunidad no había más. Si el plan fallaba morirían sin remedio. La balanza se inclinaba en su contra, pero lucharían hasta el final.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Como pueden ver esto se pone más interesante, espero que le este gustando. Como saben me gusta el misterio y esta no es la excepción.

.- Ropna - ¡Hola! Me da mucho gusto saludarte, hacia tiempo que no sabia de ti me alegra que Celina te lo haya comentado. Del tamaño de los capítulos, bueno si quieres los puedo reducir, Saku y Shao, muy pronto mi querida amiga, muy pronto. ¡¡SIIIIII! que buena idea me acabas de dar, es estupenda, pero si te la digo arruinaria la sorpresa. Gracias por la idea y por el review. Cuídate y hasta pronto.

.- Celina Sosa- Bien sólo quiero decirte que acertaste a todo, sólo que no es todo aún falta lo mejor, y Takeshi lo sabe todo. Y aún falta lo mejor. Por cierto y tus fics? me tienes intrigada, espero que pronto los actualices. Gracias por todo y hasta pronto.

.- CollSaku – Hola ¿Cómo estas? Complacida, ahora ya apareció nuestro estimando Eriol, como siempre guardando algunas sorpresas. Y sobre las parejas no te preocupes lo arreglaré pronto. Muchas gracias por el review y te aseguro que en cuanto pueda leeré tu otro fic. Hasta pronto.

.- Lady Esmeralda – Je, je, je soy muy mala con Zafiro y Esmeralda y todavía falta lo más interesante ji, ji, ji, en los próximos capítulos. Bueno las parejas muy pronto, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por tu apoyo a este fic, cuídate y hasta pronto.

.- Darthmocy – Hola, muchas gracias por tu sugerencia aunque tal vez tarde un poco en aparecer, te aseguro que será interesante. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y soportarme, saludos y hasta pronto.

Es todo por ahora, les agradezco que sigan leyendo este fic y hasta pronto.


	9. Peleas

CAPITULO 9

Peleas

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

En las gradas de la pista estaban el entrenador, la maestra de patinaje y Tomoyo con corazoncitos rodeándolas, y Kusho?

- Muy bien señor Li - dijo el entrenador.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a su "público" con sonrojo en sus mejillas, por estar concentrados en su pequeña batalla no lo notaron.

- Lo ve entrenador - decía la profesora que de inmediato comenzó a inspeccionar a Sakura y a Shaoran - tienen talento - levantaba el brazo de Shaoran y luego el de Sakura. Luego los empujo para quedar pegados, la estatura es casi perfecta, sólo le pondremos tacones a la jovencita.

Los chicos no sabían ni que hacer.

- Lo felicito joven Li, la señorita Kinomoto aprendió todo muy bien.

- Pero... - Sakura iba a protestar, Li NO le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

- ¡Genial! - casi grita la profesora, si ellos participan ganaremos la competencia - ¡Que fuerza! ¡Que elegancia! ¡Que movimientos! ¡Perfectos! - corazoncitos flotaban a su alrededor.

Era una profesora de estatura baja pero muy delgada, piel blanca y ojos casi grises, era muy alegre y entrenadora profesional.

- ¿De qué esta hablando? - dijo Li una vez que se recupero de la sorpresa, y Sakura todavía no.

- La maestra me ha propuesto un trato, que seas tú y Kinomoto que participen como pareja en la competencia de patinaje sobre hielo. Los vio entrenar y ahora con esto se convenció.

- Yo en una competencia - preguntaba Sakura - genial - nunca había estado en una competencia de patinaje. Después de que su hermano, Kero incluso Eriol creían imposible qu epudiera patinar algún día, haría que se arrepintieran de sus burlas.

Parecía niña pequeña a la que le habían prometido un juguete nuevo, no pensaba las consecuencias, a su alrededor Tomoyo y la maestra ya imaginaban toda clase de cosas y la felicitaban.

- No - se negó Li - no lo haré.

- Señorita Kinomoto ¿Ha practicado gimnasia y valet? - por otro lado la profesora tenía ocupada a Kinomoto.

- Sólo un poco, hace años.

- Genial, simplemente genial - revisaba los brazos de ella y luego los pies - entonces...

La maestra seguía examinando a Sakura sin escuchar lo que el entrenado y Li hablaban.

- Señor Li - el semblante del entrenador cambio - no se encuentra en posición de renegar, o gana esa competencia de patinaje o seguirá con las clases a las chicas que desean aprender.

- Entrenador - Kusho se entrometió en la "charla" - si Li no lo desea, con gusto lo haré yo. Le aseguró que la señorita Kinomoto y yo tenemos el mismo nivel. Yo ganaré esa competencia con la señorita - sonrió Kusho y envió una mirada de muy sospechosa sobre una feliz Sakura.

Claro que Li lo noto de inmediato.

Primero el incidente con Yamazaki, sabía que ahora estaba en esa situación por su culpa y ahora pretendía burlarse de él. No le daría el gusto, aunque significara participar en un tonto torneo con Sakura como pareja.

- Pensándolo bien entrenador, yo lo haré - no pensaba seguir enseñando a nadie, menos a esas chicas que lo acosaban - después de todo YO le ENSEÑE a patinar - se aseguró de que Kinomoto no lo escuchara.

- Es cierto Li - comentó el entrenador - tienen experiencia juntos. Así se hará, participaran en la competencia y ganaran.

- No lo dude - dijo Shaoran, enviando una mirada de supremacía sobre Kusho, quien se la respondió.

Había ganado, esta vez se la gano.

- El que ríe al último ríe mejor Li - susurró para sí, se dio vuelta y fue con Sakura.

- Estuviste genial Kinomoto.

- Gracias - contestó sonriendo.

- Pero venía a verte por nuestra cita.

- ¿cita? - su sonrisa se borro - ah, si la cita - simulo sonreír.

- Creo que un traje azul se le vería divino - decía la profesora.

- Yo creo que sería mejor rosa, o verde va con sus ojos - objetaba Tomoyo.

Mientras ellas discutían sobre el traje de Sakura ni se percataban de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pequeños rayitos eran enviados con las miradas de Li y Kusho, mientras el entrenador se divertía con las ocurrencias de la profesora y Tomoyo.

- Vamos Sakura - ya no la llamo señorita Kinomoto y ni siquiera lo noto, aún deambulaba en sus sueños de ganar la competencia.

- Hasta pronto Li - Kusho tuvo el descaro de voltear a verlo y hacerle señas de despedida, mientras ponía la mano alrededor de los hombros de ella.

- Me las pagaras, maldito Kusho - gruñía Shaoran.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Cuerpos tirados por todas partes, las puertas del palacio habían sido abiertas salvajemente y camino al salón el hechicero reía al ver su éxito. Una enorme túnica negra lo cubría, pero se paseaba entre los cuerpos sin remordimiento. Sólo su diabólica sonrisa podía ser vista bajo la capucha que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro.

- ¿Dónde esta el emperador? - preguntaba aquel hombre a un soldado que agonizaba, pero este se negó a decir nada. Recibiendo a cambio una muerte rápida.

- Lo tenemos prisionero en sus propias cloacas - dijo un hombre de gran altura, que lo acompañaba.

- Bien.

Yue, Clow y Heian estaban los tres en uno de los fríos y oscuros calabozos del palacio, sujetado por grilletes y cadenas que salían de los muros.

- También esto era parte de tu plan - reprochaba Yue.

- No pensé que tuvieran esa fuerza - decía Heian.

Él y Yue estaban heridos. Yue había luchado hasta casi perder la conciencia, tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo y con trabajo se mantenía conciente, el comandante estaba un poco mejor. Clow no había sido herido de gravedad, se habían limitado a protegerse, pero ante la amenaza de que si no se rendía matarían a su primer ministro y a su comandante tuvo que ceder.

- Se supone que por eso fuiste a investigar, y dices que no lo sabías - Yue aunque débil no dejaba de culpar al comandante por su negligencia.

- Sólo supe lo que se rumoraba en los pueblos, el hechicero era muy cuidadoso de no dejar escapar información que lo dañará.

Mientras ellos discutían Clow simplemente se había quedado callado, sólo reflexionando. Sabía que su magia no estaba desarrollada lo suficiente y lo que ahora vivían era consecuencia de eso. Aquel hechicero si lo había hecho y logro vencer a su ejército y muy pronto podría crecer su poder si se apoderaba de la magía en la habitación.

En esos momentos sólo eso pasaba por su mente, además de Zafiro. Es su rostro no había ninguna emoción visible, ni la ira de Yue, ni la misteriosa traquilidad de Heian.

Pronto el guardia que los vigilaba se movió y se escucharon pasos que se acercaban a los calabozos.

Heian y Yue quedaron en silencio sólo con la mirada fija en la puerta de metal.

Pronto la puerta dio lugar a un poco de luz que se colaba y dos siluetas cruzaron el umbral.

- ¿A quién tenemos aquí? - dijo el hechicero con voz burlona.

- Maldito - salió de la boca de Yue.

Mismo que le valió una tremenda patada en el estomago por parte del guardía del hechicero.

Clow permaneció inapacible, sin ningún cambio en su mirada o rostro.

El comandante sólo frunció el ceño, debía tragarse por un momento su orgullo y coraje.

- Son el "Emperador Clow", el primer ministro Yue y el famoso comandante de su ejército Heian Lang - decía el hombre mientras se paraba frente a cada uno.

- Permítanme presentarme soy... su peor pesadilla.

Levanto por fin su capucha y dejo ver su rostro. Aquel hechicero parecía un hombre ya adulto de más de 40 años, de facciones duras y mirada penetrante, vestido con una túnica con un extraño símbolo, además traían un cetro. Era el responsable de las guerras que recientemente había comenzado.

- No me gustaría que te perdieras mi gran momento. Tráiganlos - ordeno, de inmediato otros hombres entraron y quitaron los grilletes de los hombres para conducirlos tras el hechicero. Yue e Heian seguían poniendo resistencia, tanta, que cada uno tenía dos hombres para contenerlo, mientas que Clow no lo hizo.

- Así me gusta - había dicho el hechicero al ver la actitud de Clow - tú si eres inteligente.

Todos caminaron por los pasillos del palacio y en más de uno encontraron algunos cuerpos aniquilados de los soldados de Clow. Al pasar junto a ellos Clow sólo enviaba una mirada de tristeza, realmente le había dolido la derrota. Al notarlo el hechicero sólo amplio la sonrisa de su rostro.

Llegaron frente a la enorme puerta de metal.

- Supongo que es aquí - dijo el hechicero acercándose mientras levantaba una mano hacia ella - sí - dijo con emoción - puedo sentir su poder dio un paso al frente, seguido de su guardia pero a comparación de él, el hechicero si se acercó mientras su guardia era rechazado.

- No puedo pasar - dijo el guardia.

- Es natural, no tienes magia - el hechicero sonrió.

- Espera - dijo Clow antes de que el hombre tocara la puerta.

El hechicero dirigió la mirada al emperador, que ahora tenía una mirada diferente.

- No lo permitiré - dijo al hombre, provocando sólo una sonrisa mayor.

- ¿Cómo lo harás? Emperador Clow.

- ¡Ahora! - dijo Clow.

- ¡AHORA! - gritó Heian a todo pulmón.

- ¿Qué? - por un momento no paso nada.

En algunos pasillos aledaños, en los aparentes muros se abrían puerta que dejaban salir a un centenar de soldados del ejército de Clow. Algunos de los que estaban tirados como muertos se levantaron y dispusieron a pelear.

Heian atacó a sus captores y ayudo a Yue a deshacerse de los suyos, mientras Clow ya se había alejado del hechicero.

El hechicero sonrió estruendosamente, mientras que sólo dos guardias habían quedado en pie después del ataque de Heian.

- ¿Qué pueden hacer ahora?

- Nosotros nos ocuparemos - dijo Heian.

Yue aún con dificultad se mantenía erguido.

- ¿Estas bien? - aprovecho Heian para revisarlo.

Recibiendo a cambio una fría mirada.

- Me podrías haber dicho que era parte del plan.

- Para engañar al enemigo, primero tienes que engañar a tus amigos - comentó el comandante - además no sería divertido - comentó para hacer enojar a Yue.

Después ambos se pusieron en posición de defensa.

- ¿Qué pueden hacer? Son demasiado pocos para nosotros, un centenar no podrá con miles de mis hombres que aún quedan - decía tranquilo el hechicero.

- Tal vez no mucho - dijo Clow conservando la calma y muy conciente de lo cierto de las palabras de su rival - pero impediremos que consigas ese poder.

Los guardias del hechicero se dispusieron a atacar lo mismo que los otros, con ventaja de los guardias el hechicero ya que traían armaduras y armas, lo que no Yue y el comandante. Clow y el hechicero se enfrascaron en un duelo de magia, con mucha ventaja del hechicero ya que Clow no tenía el suficiente entrenamiento además de no tener su báculo. Nunca pensó que el hechicero fuera tan poderoso.

El hechicero detuvo la pelea - Supongo que serían mejores contrincantes con esto - de sus extraños ropajes sacó la espada de Yue y la de Heian y el báculo de Clow que les quitaron cuando los atraparon.

Misteriosamente el arma de Heian comenzó a brillar.

- Parece que responde al poder que hay dentro de la habitación - dijo el hechicero acercándose de nuevo a la puerta.

El comandante lo notó y trato de dar una fuerte golpe a su rival, para ir en ayuda de Clow, lo mismo que Yue. Heian y Clow habían notado como la magia dentro de la habitación había estaba moviéndose.

Pero sus rivales aprovecharon su distracción, dando un certero golpe en la pierna de Yue, dejandolo en el suelo. Y al comandante una profunda herida en la parte izquierda del pecho, muy cerca del corazón. La sangre comenzó a correr por el frío piso del pasillo.

- Acábenlos - ordenó el hechicero, luego sin más envió un extraño poder a Clow, que lo tomo por sorpresa, pero que logro evitar.

- Eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente - dijo unas palabras en voz baja y en el suelo un líquido negro se dirigió a Clow, adhiriéndose a su pie e impidiéndole moverse. Clow comenzó a invocar a algunos hechizos pero ninguno era suficiente.

- Y ahora no quiero que molestes - lanzó una especie de poder que levantó un muro entre Clow y él, después lentamente comenzó a abrir la puerta de la habitación, mientras dentro la magia comenzaba moverse con más fuerza - disfrutaré esto Clow.

Yue y el comandante tenían las espadas de sus contrincantes en el cuello, mientras sus rostros no mostraban miedo, nada. No podían hacer nada. Pero al ver al hechicero abrir la puerta al comandante se le ocurrió algo, pero...

- ¡Viento! - se escucho decir.

En el pasillo se sintió una fuerte ráfaga de aire, que lentamente comenzó a incrementar su fuerza, obligado a todos a cubrirse los rostros. Los guardias del hechicero no supieron como aquel viento los lanzaba lejos, mientras sólo se mantuvieron en pie Clow y el hechicero.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó desconcertado el hechicero.

- Una de las personas a quien viniste a acabar - se escuchaba la voz traída por el mismo viento.

En el pasillo se sintió una fuerte ráfaga de aire, que lentamente comenzó a incrementar su fuerza, obligado a todos a cubrirse los rostros. Los guardias no supieron como aquel viento los lanzaba lejos, mientras sólo se mantuvieron en pie Clow y el hechicero.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Kusho y Sakura caminaban rumbo a la salida de la escuela. Ella iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pero repentinamente se detuvo, su mente regreso atrás.

- La maestra me ha propuesto un trato que seas tu (refiriéndose a Li)y Kinomoto que participen como pareja en la competencia de patinaje sobre hielo. Los vio entrenar y ahora con esto se convenció - había dicho el entrenador.

- Yo en una competencia - preguntaba Sakura - genial - nunca había estado en una competencia de patinaje. Parecía niña pequeña a la que le habían prometido un juguete nuevo, a su alrededor Tomoyo y la maestra ya imaginaban toda clase de cosas y la felicitaban. Estaba tan orgullosa de tener el mismo nivel que Li o quiza mejor.

- Es cierto Li - comentó el entrenador - tienen experiencia juntos. Así se hará, participaran en la competencia y ganaran

- ¿Li aceptó? - recordaba. Estaba tan distraída que no lo noto antes, pensó que se rehusaría, competiría con él como pareja CON LI.

Salió de la pista sin despedirse de la profesora o de Tomoyo. Y había más, justamente ahora caminaba con Kusho quien ya prácticamente la tenía abrazada.

Ahora maldecía su distracción.

- ¿Pasa algo Sakura?

- Yo... - qué decirle para que entendiera que ahora no era el mejor momento de salir. Debía regresar corriendo a retractarse con la maestra - olvide mis cosas y... decirle algo muy importante a la profesora - se separo de inmediato - lo lamento, creo que será otro día - se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo.

- Espera - sintió como la tomaba del brazo y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Al voltear sólo vio a Kusho sonreír.

- Sólo quiero que recuerdes que me debes una cita.

- Claro, adiós - salió corriendo.

Con suerte aún se encontraban todos ahí.

Con agitada respiración llego a la pista, deteniéndose en la entrada. En la en pista estaban Tomoyo y la profesora. El entrenador y Li ya no estaban.

Tomoyo decía que el color más suave y femenino era el rosa, mientras la profesora, decía que el azul era el mejor por relacionarse con el hielo. Era una discusión amistosa, pero no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Sakura.

Hizo un puchero, tendría que emplear una buena excusa para salirse de eso. Tal vez podría decir que no tenía tiempo, o quizá que fue suerte lo que hizo en la prueba, o tal vez que se iría a Marte en unos días. O sería mejor excusa decir que viajaría al pasado y moriría allá en manos de un poderoso hechicero. Tenía que salirse de eso.

- Tan pronto te arrepientes - la masculina y seria voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ella se dio vuelta para encontrarse a Li, recargado en una de los muros, de brazos cruzados y mirada ¿divertida?

- No me arrepiento, sólo que...

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu pareja no te agrada?

- Eso no importa, lo que me importa es obtener...

- ... lo que quieres.

- Tal vez.

- ¿tienes miedo?

- Claro que no, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si, Shaoran Li, competiré contigo y quieras o no ganaremos esa competencia.

¿Quién hablaba de la competencia?

- Tendrás que soportarme, no dejaré que me impidas ganar - Levantó la cabeza y se fue a donde estaban Tomoyo y la profesora.

- Pero si yo le hablaba de Kusho - pensó Shaoran - ahora no tengo esperanza de que renuncie.

- LI - grito la profesora - tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con los ensayos.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

-Buenas noches - un chico de aspecto gentil entraba a un bar.

El lugar era elegante y sobrio, había varios hombres bien vestidos sentados en pequeñas mesas. Probablemente jóvenes empresarios que buscaban un momento de tranquilidad en sus ocupadas vidas.

El chico se dirigió hacia la barra donde pidió al cantinero una bebida. Con disimulo recorrió con la vista todo el lugar, no había nada fuera de lo normal, con gran calma tomo su bebida y se dirigió a una de las mesas más apartadas de donde podía verse todo.

Permaneció unos momentos, tomando pequeños sorbos. Sólo observaba entrar y salir a los demás clientes.

Su aspecto no llamaba la atención porque estaba vestido muy parecido a los demás, sin embargo tenía algo muy especial. Una mirada tan tranquila que cualquiera diría que no padeciera ninguna preocupación.

- ¿Desea algo más? - un malencarado mesero se acercó.

Había notado que ese chico era algo extraño a comparación de los demás.

El chico simplemente sonrió como si no notara la fría y desconfiada mirada del mesero.

- Sólo otra copa de lo mismo, gracias.

El mesero se retiró por el pedido y después de entregárselo se fue.

Los minutos seguían pasando y el chico continuaba igual. El mesero lo tenía muy bien vigilado había algo en él pero aún no sabía exactamente qué.

Casi tres horas pasaron mientras aquel chico había tomado apenas tres copas de lo mismo. Justo cuando de nuevo el mesero se acercaba a la mesa del joven. Lo vio contestar su teléfono móvil, apenas contesto dos o tres monosílabos y colgó, mostrando un rostro diferente.

Y antes de que el mesero llegara el chico saco dinero de su saco lo coloco en la mesa y a pasos agigantados salió. El mesero lo observo con detenimiento, recogió la paga y la propina. No tardo mucho para salir del lugar con gran prisa.

Daba grandes pasos tratando de ver hacia donde se había dirigido. Camino por la única calle que llevaba a la avenida principal, pero no vio a nadie, las calles estaban vacías, sólo los autos iban venían.

El mesero suspiro, aquel chico era muy escurridizo. Después de pensar detenidamente lo que minutos antes sintió, al verlo salir sintió como de aquel chico emanaba una extraña energía mágica, si mágica. Era de muy poca fuerza, pero estaba encargado de detectar a cualquier persona que tuviera mágica por mínima que sea.

Dándose por vencido camino de regreso al bar. Cruzo por su mente los recuerdos de su pasado recordando por su puesto a su querida hermana, la extrañaba tanto.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto la figura que iba en dirección contraria chocando.

- Lo siento - balbuceo vagamente.

- No hay cuidado - esa voz.

Era el chico, sonreía. Ahora que lo veía más de cerca, tenía la misma mirada gentil, su cabello era grisáceo y unos lentes cubrían su rostro.

- ¿Tu?

- ¿Pasa algo?

Su mirada desconfiada lo recorrió, no parecía ser una persona malvada.

Pero las apariencias engañan.

- Lo siento, lo confundí con alguien más - se inclino como para disculparse y de dispuso a regresar al bar.

- No lo creo - no esperaba tal respuesta.

- ¿De qué habla?

- Ambos lo sabemos - no dejaba de sonreír a pesar de ser una charla muy seria.

El mesero que era mucho más alto que el chico de cabellera grisácea, se planto frente a él y frunciendo el ceño espero.

- Ambos tenemos magia, tal vez buscamos lo mismo.

- No se de lo que habla.

- Por favor - por vez primera la sonrisa pareció borrarse de sus labios - no hay tiempo para desperdiciar.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Es claro que buscamos lo mismo, pude leer en tu aura que tus intenciones no son malas. Por eso te recomiendo que desistas de tu búsqueda - esto lo dijo con una voz un tanto fría.

- ¿Acaso es una amenaza? - jamás nadie le había hablado de esa manera y ahora sus puños estaban cerrado con fuerza.

- Es una advertencia.

- ¿De quiénes eres? Quiero saber contra quienes me enfrento.

La sonrisa en los labios del chico de lentes regreso, desconcertando al mesero.

- No deseo pelear, sólo sirvo a mi causa. No diré a quienes pertenezco pero si quieres un nombre te lo daré. Tsukishiro Yukito.

- Bien Tsukishiro, sólo no te metas en mi camino - le dirigió una fría mirada y camino de regreso - o lo lamentaras.

- Aún no me has dado tu nombre - lo llamó el chico que se decía llamar Yukito.

- Kinomoto, Touya Kinomoto - dijo el mesero sin dejar de caminar.

- Kinomoto, nos volveremos a ver - su rostro volvió ser tranquilo y se perdió en las calles.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están? Esta vez el capítulo me quedo más pequeño pero con más misterios. Esta primera parte de este fic esta muy próximo a terminar con el fin de la historia de Clow. Pero con Sakura todo va viento en popa. No se preocupen muy pronto vendrá lo que me han pedido, sólo pido un poco de paciencia.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre alientan a seguir adelante son muy importantes para mí y además me dan ideas.

-darthmocy –hola amiguita las escenas que pides muy pronto, sólo déjame arreglar algunos asuntillos antes ¿si? Y la historia de Zafiro y Heian creo que me leíste la mente en el próximo capítulo lo sabrás.

- Ropna - ¿Qué tal? Sip tienes una estupenda intuición. Las escenas s&s muy pronto sólo debo solucionar unas cosas antes. Ahora sí este capítulo es más pequeño. Ya entraron en acción Yuki y Touya y los demás muy pronto. Saludos mi estimada Ropna, cuídate y hasta pronto.

- lady esmeralda – je, je, je que te parece por estar peleando shao y saku ahora tienen que sufrir las consecuencias, soy mala. Y con Clow, eso esta por terminar. Muchas gracias por el review, cuídate y hasta pronto.

- Celina Sosa – amiguita ¿cómo estas? espero bien. La batalla comenzó y bueno muchas cosas pasaran, Clow sobrevive pero no es el único, en el siguiente capítulo todo terminará. Je, je, je soy mala. En fin gracias por tu apoyo, hasta pronto.

- thinia Milondra - ¡Hola! Los misterios me encantan además le ponen más emoción a esto y aún hay más cosas que tengo bajo la manga. Te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de escribir, aunque tengas prisa gracias por tu review. Hasta pronto.

- CollSaku – hola, bien te responderé lo de las reencarnaciones todas y tal y como las mencionaste son correctas, me leíste la mente. Y claro que tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias muy pronto mi querida amiga, je, je, je, tengo algunas cosas planeadas que…. Bueno espero actualizar pronto. Mil gracias por tu apoyo, cuídate y hasta pronto. PD: leeré tu fic lo más pronto posible.


	10. Contrincantes

Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp (como si no lo supieran), los demás y otros que aparecerán son invención mía y algunos con ayuda de mis estimados lectores. No me demanden.

Capitulo 10

Contrincantes

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

La luz de los reflectores bañaba su cuerpo perfecto, hacia movimientos delicados al ritmo de la música. Manos, pies, cabeza todo con perfecta armonía y elegancia y cuando el momento llegaba, con precisión saltaba y giraba en el aire sintiéndose libre y feliz. Los intensos entrenamientos surtían efecto, pocas veces se veían esos ejercicios tan llenos de emoción, pasión.

Cuando de nuevo caía al hielo una mirada seria pero llena de emoción la recibía en sus brazos.

Juntos bailaban y mostraban porque eran los mejores patinando. Era un total deleite para los ojos del público, que desde el primer momento quedaban prendados de la perfección con la que realizaban sus ejercicios, los jueces no se dejaban guiar tanto por ello, sin embargo ninguno podría decir que no estaba sorprendido.

Lo tenían todo para ser campeones mundiales.

- ¡BRAVO! - estallaba en público en gritos y aplausos al terminar la rutina.

Ellos simplemente agradecían y patinaban al lugar donde sabrían sus calificaciones. De nuevo los gritos comenzaban cuando las calificaciones por fin son mostradas, son las calificaciones más altas en toda la competencia, pero había algo que a los jueces no les había gustado. No importaba realmente sólo saltaba a los brazos de él.

- Te lo dije seremos campeones - le repetía al oído.

- Si - contestaba ella.

En cuanto pudieron salir de la vista del público ambos se fundieron en un beso.

Inesperadamente en esos momentos daban la calificación de la pareja siguiente.

- No es posible - al asomarse vieron la tabla de posiciones la pareja que recibía sus calificaciones, los habían superado.

Obtuvieron el segundo lugar.

Después de eso hubo una pelea con su pareja y se separaron para no verse nunca más, culpándose mutuamente.

Eso paso hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero lo recordaba mejor que si hubiera sido ayer. No sólo por haber quedado en segundo lugar, sino por haber perdido al amor de su vida.

Esos recuerdos rondaban la cabeza de la ahora profesora de patinaje artístico. La señorita Yoko Zusue, mejor conocida entre los estudiantes como la profesora Zu.

- Levanta un poco más la cara Sakura - la profesora dirigía a sus "futuras estrellas" como les llamaba.

Ellos cumplirían su sueño de ganar una competencia, por fin después de 5 veces de participar y quedar en los últimos lugares. Ella que en su juventud había participado en las competencias más importantes, pero como había envejecido su única ilusión era hacerlo con los jóvenes. Pero ellos estaban muy poco motivados, no había ese compromiso, esa ilusión y esa pasión tan necesaria para patinar como nadie y ganar.

Todo eso lo debían reflejar en cada movimiento, cada mirada y cada actitud.

- Perfecto - decía la profesora - ya dominan la técnica. No como profesionales pero suficiente para ganar.

Tanto Sakura como Shaoran llevaban unas semanas ensayando y eran geniales. Pero había un problema, lo hacían por ser uno mejor que el otro.

- En coordinación están geniales - debían dar unos movimientos de coordinación en que harían los mismos movimientos por separado y era un deleite verlos, el problema estaba.

- ¡Cuída tu pie por poco me pisas!

- ¡Me estas apretando la mano, me duele!

Surgió una gotita que se hizo más y más grande y las venas de sus sienes parecían no tardar en reventar.

La coordinación era magnifica, pero cuando tenían que patinar juntos, eran un desastre, se supone que él la debía levantar en muchas ocasiones y ella lo debía abrazar en otras para hacer el ejercicio, pero cada vez que querían hacerlo terminaban…

- ¡Tienes las manos frías!

- ¡Estamos en el Hi-e-lo ¿qué esperabas!

- ¡Así no puedo!

- ¡¡Basta! - gritó por fin la maestra.

Respiro contando hasta diez, eran jóvenes de 18 años como era posible que se comportaran como niños.

- ¿Qué haré con ustedes? - rascaba su cabeza con desesperación.

- Si tan sólo se llevarán bien - pensaba, dio un enorme suspiro - es todo por ahora, pueden descansar, mañana continuamos.

Dio media vuelta, cómo era posible, qué podía hacer, camino con desgano hacia la salida. Mientras tras ella seguía escuchando a sus alumnos.

- Es tu culpa.

- ¿mía? No soy yo el que se queja por todo.

- Eres muy torpe.

Y eso era todos lo días.

- ¡Tonto!

- ¡Engreída!

- ¡Inútil!

- ¡Torpe!

- ¡Lo tengo! - gritó de pronto la maestra y regreso corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura y Shaoran tenían un signo de interrogación en sus cabezas.

- Ya sé, ahora recordé que hubo un tiempo en que tuve el mismo problema con un chico y lo pude resolver...

- Dudo que esto tenga solución - murmuro Shaoran, Sakura sólo lo vio feo.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Sakura - seguramente el chico no era tan DESCONSIDERADO

Shaoran frunció el ceño, algo le decía que la solución no le agradaría.

- Pues para que se acostumbren el uno al otro y al ritmo, lo que harán es bailar.

- ¿Bailar? - ambos preguntaron ambos chicos.

- Sip - la feliz maestra comenzó a tratar convencerlos.

- El baile hace que se coordinen movimientos. Ayuda mucho a que la pareja se conozca y sus fallas y aciertos. Además... – tenía estrellitas de colores en los ojos.

- ... genera una sustancia que hace feliz a la gente - se plantó frente a ambos y los abrazo.

- eso les hace falta y si lo hacen serán campeones - los soltó y camino a la salida - Los veré la próxima semana, ya tienen tarea. Hasta pronto - salió casi saltando de alegría.

Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron asimilando lo que había dicho.

- ¡Oh, no! - susurraron.

- Genial, no la soporto en la practica y ahora tengo que bailar con ella - pensaba uno.

- Trágame tierra - pensaba la otra.

- Te veo esta noche en el Cerezo - dijo sin ánimo alguno él y salió de la pista sin darle oportunidad de responder.

- Realmente piensa hacerlo.

Sakura dio algunas vueltas por la pista, tal vez le ayudaría a pensar ¿como rayos se metió en eso? Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

- Hola Sakura - saludaba una alegre Tomoyo.

- ¿Cómo estas Tomoyo?

- Bien ¿cómo van los ensayos?

- je, je - salió de la pista y evito responder - y supongo que vienes por Li.

- En realidad quería verte a ti.

- ¿A mí?

- Si - sacó de su mochila una libreta y se la mostró.

- Estos son los modelos que me gustaron, los hice yo misma pero quiero que me des tu opinión.

- No me digas que diseñas ropa.

- Es un pasatiempo.

La libreta tenía varios diseños de trajes y leotardos en todos estilos y colores que iban desde lo más tradicional hasta lo más moderno.

- Este es muy bonito - comentó Sakura.

Tomoyo lo vio - es justamente el que me gusta a mi - Era un traje rosa con falda en picos y algunas flores pequeñas alrededor de la cintura.

- Este usaras

- ¿Qué?

- Me encargaré de hacértelo, para que te lo midas.

- Pero… no hay peros. Te veras divina, esta misma noche iré a tomar las medidas.

- Tomoyo yo no estoy segura, veras Li y yo no podemos...

- Es cierto, tengo que tomarle las medidas también a Shaoran - sin decir más salió corriendo.

- Hasta la noche - movía la mano mientras se alejaba.

Bajo la cabeza decepcionada, se cambio, tomo su mochila y se fue.

Pensando en lo que habían pasado los últimos días, a parte de los entrenamientos de magia y de patinaje. Casi no había tenido tiempo para divertirse con sus amigos, ya casi no los veía y comenzaba a sentirse algo cansada.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Lo que momento antes sus ojos veían jamás se lo imaginado ni en las peores de sus pesadillas. Cuerpos de hombres mutilados, sangrantes, espadas que los cruzaban y en sus rostros el dolor que sufrieron antes de caer muertos, su agonía y desesperación. Pero al mismo tiempo era un aliciente para continuar, ella debía hacer algo para ayudar o perdería la vida en el intento.

- ¿Qué? - Heian y Clow después de unos segundos reconocieron la voz y el poder.

Sus rostros pronto cambiaron a unos impresionados.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

Con pasos firmes y seguros la figura de Zafiro se hizo presente, tras ella estaban unos soldados heridos, sobrevivientes, aún así de inmediato fueron a ayudar a los heridos primer ministro y comandante.

- La emperatriz - dijo el hechicero.

- No permitiré que destruyas más - decía con los ojos enfocando sólo a aquel hombre - ¿Tú? - reconoció al hechicero.

- Es un honor que su majestad recuerde a un plebeyo.

Los demás se quedaron escuchando.

- Zafiro ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Clow.

Pero su pregunta fue cubierta por otra voz.

- ¿Qué haces? Debes irte de inmediato - Casi gritó otra voz que sonaba más sorprendida y hasta desesperada.

Con algo de desconcierto Yue y Clow vieron como Heian ayudado por el soldado, dirigía esas palabras a Zafiro. Mientras ella se limitó a dirigirle una corta mirada entre feliz y tranquilizadora. Luego ella se dirigió con Clow.

- Gracias - dijo Clow mirándola dulcemente.

- Pensé que un caballero debía salvar a una dama - dijo aún con un poco de humor.

- Lo lamento, pero conmigo no se aplica. Será en otra ocasión - le devolvió la sonrisa, estaba muy contenta de que a ninguno haya muerto.

El hechicero no perdía detalle de ella, al igual que Yue en el comandante.

- Si cree que con eso podrá derrotarme, se equivoca alteza - dijo el hechicero, por un momento le pareció que se habían olvidado de él - un poco de viento no podrá derrotarme.

- Hyobe - dijo el nombre del hechicero - pensé que estabas exiliado del imperio.

- ¿Lo conoce? - el primer ministro no reconocía a aquel hombre pero ella parecía conocerlo bien.

- Él era un terrateniente que habitaba cerca de nuestras tierras - explicaba ella - Había pedido mi mano varias veces a mi padre, pero él no quiso imponerme un matrimonio y me dejo la decisión.

- Y me rechazaste - era muy evidente el rencor en la voz del hombre.

- Ya había alguien especial en mi vida - pensaba Zafiro, en aquel tiempo pensaba que era Lenpis.

- luego lo acusaron de un asesinato y fue despojado de sus riquezas y exiliado - completo Zafiro.

Mientras ella relataba los demás no despegaban la vista de aquel hombre.

- Majestad, aún así - dijo recobrando la postura el comandante - no debe estar aquí es muy peligroso.

- Es cierto - apoyo Clow.

- Lo lamento, pero no me iba a quedar allá, con la incertidumbre de lo que pasaba aquí, con el emperador y... todos.

- Ustedes - dijo Clow a los otros soldados que habían llegado con la emperatriz - busquen a los heridos y ayúdenlos, aquí no es necesaria su presencia.

- Si majestad - los soldados obedecieron.

- ¡Ataquen! - ordeno el hechicero a los soldados que apenas se levantaban, no quería perder tiempo, además tenía un plan que no podía fallar.

Sus hombres obedecieron y se lanzaron, uno contra el primer ministro y otro contra el comandante ahora con desventaja por sus heridas, mientras Clow se pudo deshacer de su prisión y se coloco delante de Zafiro.

- No es suficiente - grito una luz roja salió de él y se dirigió a Clow, mientras el hechicero hacía otro movimiento.

Tardo apenas unos segundos en los que Clow destruyo el hechizo. Había sido muy fácil, demasiado.

El hechicero se había quedado estático y Clow sólo lo observaba.

- ¡Suélteme! - se escucho un grito en todo el pasillo.

- ¡Zafiro! - todos voltearon, atrás de los combatientes el hechicero sujetaba a la emperatriz, mientras la imagen del otro hechicero desaparecía.

- Es poderosa con magia, pero su cuerpo es de una mujer - el hombre tenía las manos de ella atrapadas, su báculo había vuelto a ser un brazalete y tenía sus manos apretando su cuello lastimándola.

Desesperados y en un arranque de ira, tanto el comandante como Yue se deshicieron de sus contrincantes de un sólo golpe, acercándose peligrosamente.

Sorprendiendo al hechicero.

- ¡Alto! - sonrió malévolamente - o la emperatriz sufrirá las consecuencias.

Los tres se quedaron quietos.

- ¡Tiren las armas! - grito, pero nadie lo hizo.

- Háganlo - ordeno Clow, los tres lo hicieron.

- Así me gusta - dijo el hechicero - en un rápido movimiento tomo a la emperatriz y puso una daga en su cuello y sujeto con más fuerza las manos de la chica.

- ¡Zafiro! - gritaron Clow y el comandante.

- Si te atreves... - comenzó a decir el Heian.

- Ah, no están en posición de amenazar.

Ella estaba casi desesperada, ahora la tenía prisionera y sabía que ninguno de los tres hombres harían nada que pudiera provocar al hechicero. Internamente se culpaba, pero estaba dispuesta a arrebatarle la victoria.

- Ahora serían tan amables de limpiar mi camino hacia la habitación - hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que retrocedieran.

Con renuencia y cuidando los movimientos del hechicero, lo hicieron.

El camino hacia la habitación aún con la daga en el cuello de Zafiro.

- Demonios - maldecía Heian.

Mientras Clow trataba de tranquilizarse, lo mismo que Yue.

- Un momento, pero los tengo en mis manos, ¿porqué no acabarlos de una vez?

- ¿Qué? - Zafiro se estremeció al sentir como la energía negativa del hechicero se concentraba.

- ¡Cuidado! - les grito, sin importarle que por el grito se cortara levemente la garganta.

La energía salió y fue directo a Clow, Yue entonces con poca fuerza lo empujo y logro salvarlos de un fuerte golpe.

- ¿Esta bien majestad?

- Gracias Yue - le dijo mientras se levantaban, cuando.

- ¡Zafiro! - la voz horrorizada de Heian los hizo voltear a ver a la chica.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y aún era sujetada por el hechicero, pero lo que horrorizo a Heian, era una mancha de sangre en su estomago.

- Maldito - grito Heian y se lanzó contra él.

- ¡Detente! - el hechicero apretó más a la emperatriz - no te lo recomiendo.

- No te atrevas - seguía diciendo Heian, sintiendo gran impotencia.

- Se me olvido mencionarles que cada ataque que ustedes esquiven ella lo recibirá, así que les recomiendo que los reciban gustosos o los sentirá su hermosa emperatriz.

- Desgraciado - Heian apenas podía contener la ira que lo embargaba.

Así los despiadados ataques empezaron, uno tras otro siendo recibidos por los tres, el más afectado era Yue, que trataba de recibirlos todos, mientras el hechicero no dejaba de reír. Apenas se levantaba uno y caía el otro, no podían ayudarse, la sangre ya cubría el frío suelo.

- Por favor, deja de hacerlo - rogaba la emperatriz una y otra vez. Si no fuera por ella esto no hubiera pasado, cada vez que Clow, Yue o Heian recibían un golpe, ella lo sentía un dolor en el corazón.

- Vamos querida no llores, después nos divertiremos tu y yo.

El rostro de la emperatriz estaba cubierto con lágrimas, sólo podía ver como eran masacrados.

El último ataque fue dirigido para Yue, que ya estaba en pésimas condiciones.

- ¡Yue! - gritó Zafiro

Pero él estaba tan débil que cayo inconsciente antes de que el ataque lo tocara.

- ¡Zafiro! - gritaron Clow y Heian.

Y como el ataque fue esquivado involuntariamente, una nueva mancha carmesí brotaba del brazo de Zafiro. Ella sólo hizo una mueca de dolor, pero trato de mantenerse.

Una rápida mirada hubo entre Clow y Heian, ya no estaban dispuestos a verla sufrir más. Y en las risas del hechicero y con fuerza salida sólo del valor, atacaron cada uno por su lado al hechicero, quien al verlo sólo sonrió más y dejo escapar de su cuerpo una tremenda onda de energía negativa que lastimo a Zafiro e hizo que el emperador, el comandante y hasta el cuerpo inerte de Yue salieran volando. Quedando tirados a metros.

El hechicero sólo reía con más placer.

- Basta - decía con débil voz la emperatriz. Su aura comenzó a incrementar

-¡Basta! - gritó con toda su fuerza.

La energía irradiada por ella se intensificó e hizo que el hechicero la soltará, el brazalete brillaba y se convirtió en báculo. Su cuerpo herido se puso en posición de combate.

- No es suficiente emperatriz, eres fuerte pero no ha entrenado lo suficiente, perdió el tiempo en leer y en otras tonterías y ahora pagara el precio - sin esperar nada, lanzo un ataque hacia ella, no lo pudo evitar y salió disparada en dirección a donde había quedado los otros cayendo muy cerca de Clow y de Heian

- Es cierto - dijo tratando de levantarse, sentía arder su piel en las zonas donde había sido tocada.

- Sabes que no lo es - dijo una voz tenue, era Clow que aún con los ojos cerrados podía sentirla, pero estaba demasiado débil -eres muy poderosa - completó otra voz, ella buscó su fuente encontrándose con la dulce mirada de Heian.

Cientos de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos de los hermosos momentos por los que pasaron tanto agradables como tristes. No podía permitir que ninguno muriera. Nadie debía morir.

- Gracias por confiar en mí - susurro y se levanto. Utilizaría todo lo que había aprendido de magia, daría todo por proteger a sus seres queridos. Al pueblo de Haruko que la recibió con los brazos abiertos, a sus amigos, a su hermana, a todos.

El hechicero ya los había dado por muertos y se dirigió con una sonrisa a la habitación.

- ¡Alto! No lo permitiré.

Apenas se daba vuelta él cuando de manera sorprendente Zafiro estaba frente a él.

- ¿Y qué harás? - se burlaba.

- Acabaré contigo - un remolino de viento azul la rodeo mientras el hechicero preparaba su hechizo más fuerte.

Será un sólo golpe...

Uno mortal...

quien sobreviva...

ganara...

el otro...

morirá...

Justamente esa noche las estrellas brillaban como nunca, el brillo de la luna iluminaba como lo hacían los rayos del sol en el día, la diferencia era que en lugar de la calidez y alegría del día, la luna llenaba de un ambiente casi frío y misterioso.

Un estruendoso sonido salió del palacio, fue tan fuerte el impacto que muchos muros cayeron, otros tantos se cuartearon. Cuando el sonido se disipo, aún ambas figuras estaba de pie.

Zafiro sonreía, no lo podía creer, había logrado hacer un hechizo muy poderoso.

El hechicero fruncía el ceño, ¿Cuando prendió eso?

Lentamente dio unos pasos atrás sintiendo que la vida se iba de su cuerpo, el golpe finalmente le había dado de lleno y sabía perfectamente que era cuestión de minutos o segundos que no respiraría más.

Pero aún tenía algunos pendientes, sintió la energía del emperador y la de Heian despertando, así que se dirigió a ellos, pero antes de llegar cayo.

Su contrincante sólo se sujetaba el pecho para evitar la hemorragia que le había provocado.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

La noche estaba por llegar, nubes anaranjadas anunciaban su llegada, el ambiente era cálido, muy adecuado para salir a pasear.

Estaba en medio de una profunda meditación, en los últimos días pocas ocasiones lo había hecho. Le ayudaba a relajarse y mantener la mente bajo control sobre todo con la enorme cantidad de obligaciones que tenía sobres sí. Jamás en su vida se había quejado de las responsabilidades, simplemente había nacido con ellas, el ser miembro de una familia tan importante, sobre todo por ser el varón. Le agradaba saber que contribuía a su causa.

No reprochaba que en lugar de una infancia normal, haya pasado tres cuartas partes de su vida aprendiendo cosas que el resto de las personas consideraban sólo ficción. Conocimientos milenarios pasados de generación en generación, y aunque su infancia no fue normal, ahora se daba la oportunidad de reforzar sus estudios en una institución de personas "normales". Por primera vez se daba el lujo de ingresar a diversos deportes, siempre siendo el mejor. Al mismo tiempo que cumplía parte de una misión especial.

Terminó y se levantó, hizo algunos ejercicios para prepararse a salir.

El teléfono sonó, se dirigió a él y contesto.

- Me alegro encontrarte al fin - Una voz varonil del otro lado pareció contento de encontrarlo.

-¿Pasa algo? – para que él lo llamara significaba que era importante. Tenía instrucciones de no hacerlo a menos que fuera muy importante.

- Como siempre al grano – murmuro la voz en el auricular - Si pasa algo, hace unos días me encontré a alguien.

-¿Alguien?

- Si un chico, algo extraño note que me observaba y después lo enfrente para saber sus intenciones.

- ¿Y?

- Tiene magia, una muy especial me costo un poco de trabajo reconocerla, tiene muy buen dominio.

- ¿Te dijo algo?

- No, sólo que no me meta en su camino. Me dio su nombre pero creo que es falso. Busca lo mismo que nosotros.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

- ¿Recuerdas el bar que te comente?

- Donde supuestamente esta lo que buscamos.

- Si, siempre voy a tomar unas copas. Y resulta que extrañamente él se fue a trabajar a ese lugar y espera a muy altas horas de la noche para salir.

- ¿Sabes de que grupo es?

- No, de lo que estoy seguro es que no es un Wongi o ya me hubiera atacado, tampoco un ser oscuro, los detecto fácilmente.

- Entonces es de los otros.

- Es lo más seguro.

- Bien, si no te ha atacado no hay problema sólo no lo provoques, debe estar esperando el momento. Investígalo.

- Esta bien.

- En unos días enviaré a alguien.

- Bien no te preocupes, aún no llega el momento podemos estar tranquilos. Por cierto como te va en la escuela, me han dicho que has movido "influencias" para aparentar que llevas más tiempo del real.

- Así es, ya vendrá el momento importante.

- Tengo que irme Shaoran, salúdame a Tomoyo y cuídate. No olvides entrenar.

- No lo hago. Hasta pronto Yukito.

- Hasta pronto amo.

Cortaron comunicación. Pero Shaoran no estaba preocupado, no era ni la primera ni la última vez que se enfrentarían a contrincantes fuertes. Por ahora tenía una vida casi normal, claro hasta que el fatídico momento llegara.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

- Que bien se siente - pensaba mientras entraba al Cerezo.

La música inundaba el ambiente, luces intermitentes y chicos bailando hicieron que recuperara su alegría.

- Me alegra que por fin tengas un poco de tiempo libre - Ikue e Hisaki la habían acompañado.

- Te extrañamos, ya casi no nos vemos - completo Hisaki.

- Es cierto, lo que me alegra es que pronto saldremos de vacaciones - dijo suspirando Sakura.

- Será genial - saltaba en su asiento Ikue.

- Hola chicos - saludaban los recién llegados.

- Yamazaki, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Shaoran - tampoco los había visto hace mucho, me alegra verlos - todos se saludaban.

Conversaron un poco todos sonreían. Ikue e Hisaki hablaban de sus planes para las vacaciones. A lo lejos Meiling los observaba, había decidido esperar un poco de tiempo, si los rumores eran ciertos pronto obtendría lo que deseaba.

- Le gustaría bailar - de la nada apareció Kusho frente a Sakura.

- Eh, a hola joven Kusho, pues yo...

- No me diga que no sabe, porque el otro día todos la vieron hacerlo muy bien.

- Sakura recuerda que tienes que practicar con Shaoran - dijo Tomoyo – un tanto incomoda por la presencia de Kusho.

- Es cierto - recordó Sakura.

- Pero Shaoran puede estar el tiempo que quiera con Kinomoto - dijo con aire malicioso Kusho - ahora puede divertirse lejos de él.

- Sakura ... - dijo interrogante Tomoyo.

- Esta bien joven Kusho - ella tomo la mano que éste le ofrecía, dio una última mirada a Li que no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

- Nos veremos en un momento - se fue con él.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron en silencio.

- Ese chico no me agrada - comentó Chiharu.

- No es mala persona - lo defendió Ikue - pero hemos venido a divertirnos - jaló al pobre Hisaki a la pista.

- Me concede la pieza - Yamazaki tomo la mano de Chiharu.

- Te advierto que si me pisas, no vivirás para contarlo.

- Me arriesgare - ambos se fueron.

En la pista se tocaba un ritmo movido. Sakura bailaba con muy pocas ganas, a lo lejos vio a Ikue e Hisaki, bailando muy juntos. Más allá Yamazaki y Chiharu parecían discutir, bueno en realidad ella, él sólo sonreía.

Después vio entrar a la pista a Tomoyo y Shaoran, pero estaban algo serios.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? - reclamo atención su pareja de baile.

- Nada...

- Si no quieres bailar, podemos...

Negó de inmediato con la cabeza - te debía una salida y ahora te la pago.

- Pero...

- Mira allá ahí bebidas, tengo un poco de sed - se separó de la pista.

- Voy por ellas - Kusho fue a la barra.

Sakura observaba a las parejas bailar. Pero algo le llamo la atención, Tomoyo y Shaoran actuaban muy extraño, hablaban en voz baja y ambos parecían incómodos.

- Aquí están - se cruzo Kusho - es...

- Gracias - recibió la bebida y sin saber que era (no hagan eso chicas) se la tomo casi de un trago y siguió observando a la Tomoyo y Shaoran.

- ¿Segura que estas bien? - preguntó Kusho.

- Si, podrías traerme otra – si seguía así no se enteraría de lo que pasaba con Tomoyo y Shaoran.

- Esta bien - Kusho fue a la barra de nuevo, pero esta vez pidió una bebida más fuerte, noto que Sakura sólo lo tomo como por inercia, así que aprovecharía su distracción.

Y tal vez esa noche podía obtener lo que deseaba.

Tomoyo y Shaoran parecían enfrascados en una discusión, el ceño de Li estaba fruncido. Y Tomoyo lo veía de frente y sus manos estaban casi cerradas en puño, ahora discutían en la mesa. Los otros no lo habían notado.

- ¿Qué les pasara? Esta tarde Tomoyo estaba bien ¿Qué le sucederá? Debo hablar con ella, probablemente por estar tan ocupada no le he puesto atención - se recriminaba Sakura.

- Aquí esta Sakura - de nuevo tomo la bebida y la acabo de un sólo trago.

- Tengo que hablar con ella - se decía internamente.

- ¿Seguimos bailando?

- Vamos - caminaron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar.

Pronto la música cambio, ahora era más suave. Kusho se encargo de pedir algo más romántico.

Sakura sólo seguía el paso de Kusho, pensando en lo que le pasaba a Tomoyo, de vez en cuando la volteaba a ver, pero su rostro era cada vez más serio y hasta triste. Shaoran permanecía a su lado pero ahora estaban en silencio.

De un momento a otro Tomoyo salía, siendo seguida por Shaoran.

Un impulso de salir tras ellos la invadió, quería saber que era lo que pasaba.

- Espera - Kusho la tomo del brazo - ¿a dónde vas? ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Eh? - recién recordaba que estaba con él - no, no pasa nada.

Regreso a su lugar, después de todo era un problema de pareja, ella no tenía que meterse y mucho menos estarlos espiando.

Dio un largo suspiro.

- Estas bien - todo ese tiempo Kusho se había dedicado a observarla.

Era tan hermosa, reafirmaba su interés en ella y comprendía porque los otros chicos deseban ser más que amigos. Con cuerpo perfectamente torneado, todo en su lugar. Ojos verdes misteriosos, cabello sedoso y su inocencia. Haría lo que sea para tenerla.

- Nos podemos sentar, me canse - dijo Sakura regresando a la realidad.

- Claro, quieres otra bebida.

- Si gracias - se sentó en una mesa para dos mientras los otros seguían bailando muy metidos en sus parejas. Pero ni señales de Tomoyo o Shaoran.

- ¿Qué pasará a Tomoyo?

- Aquí esta - de nuevo Sakura dio un trago sin notar que era, pero...

- ¿Qué es esto? - sentía de pronto que el estomago estaba muy caliente, empezaba a ser efecto.

- Especialidad de la casa, ¿te gusta?

- Es muy fuerte, además yo no bebo - hizo a un lado la bebida mientras Kusho la observaba con una risa.

De un momento a otro la música cambio, gracias de nuevo a Kusho. Electrónica.

- ¿Te gusta?

Asintió moviendo la cabeza, de pronto se sentía más alegre y menos preocupada

- ¿Bailamos?

- Claro.

Se levantaron y de nuevo Sakura empezaba a hacer gala de sus dotes de bailarina. Ahora sonreía aún más y sus movimientos eran más sensuales. Kusho aprovechaba cada vez que podía para acercarse más y más, mientras ella apenas lo notaba.

- Es Sakura, esta bailando de nuevo - sus amigos la observaban.

- Tiene que enseñarme esos pasos - decía Ikue.

- Esta un poco extraña - dijo en susurro Yamazaki - no seas aguafiestas Takashi - lo regaño Chiharu.

.- Esta demasiado desinhibida - pensó Yamasaki, fue cuando busco a Shaoran y Tomoyo pero no estaban. No le tomo importancia pensando que estaría por ahí bailando o afuera.

Para desgracia de la población masculina la canción termino y una sonriente Sakura se dirigió a la mesa.

- ¿Otra bebida? - ofreció Kusho.

- Creo que sí - comenzaba a sentirse muy bien aunque de pronto sentía un poco de mareos.

Trajo otra bebida Kusho.

Sakura sólo tomo un poco e hizo una mueca.

- Podemos salir si te sientes mal - ofreció Kusho.

Sakura asintió, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas, tal vez un poco de aire le haría bien. Caminaron hacia una parte más solitaria, Sakura al salir se sintió peor, pero se dejo guiar por Kusho.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

¡Hola de nuevo!

Ahora el noveno capítulo de este fic, en el siguiente sabrán el final de la batalla de Zafiro y que pasará con Saku, sufrirá las consecuencias de sus descuidos ji, ji, ji soy mala. En fin gracias por seguir esta historia. Disculpen por la tardanza de los capítulos pero tengo una buena cantidad de trabajo. No les doy avances del siguiente capítulo pero ya debe imaginarlo.

-Zauberry – Je, je, en el próximo capítulo termina la historia de Clow y sabrán por que no recuerda su pasado. Muchas gracias por tu review y hasta la próxima, cuídate.

-lady esmeralda - Tuviste toda la razón con lo de Zafiro, muchas gracias por tu apoyo a este fic espero que te sigua gustando como va quedando. Cuídate y hasta la próxima.

-darthmocy – sip la emperatriz llegó al rescate o por lo menos eso quería. Y sobre el beso entre esos dos, bueno mejor espera el otro capítulo. Saku y Shao bueno tu lo has visto, pero lo que viene estoy casi segura que te gustará, y sobre Eriol muy pronto. Gracias por tu apoyo amiguita, cuídate y hasta pronto.

-Coll Saku - ¡Hola! Me alegro que este fic te siga gustando, me encanta meter en problemas a los protagonistas, je, je, en fin muy pronto nuestro estimado Eriol aparecerá y claro que hará de las suyas, por lo pronto espero que este capítulo te guste. Mil gracias por tu apoyo, cuídate y hasta pronto.

- Celina Sosa – Hola mi estimada Celina, Yukito como te habrás dado cuenta esta con Shaoran y Touya con Saku, me encanta enredar todo, lo malo es que luego no sé como acomodarlo, en fin tengo muchos planes para todos. Gracias por tu review siempre me animan, espero que pronto continúes con tus fics, saludos y hasta pronto.

Hasta pronto.


	11. Final o principio

Capítulo 11

**Mi último aliento**

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

- ¿Otra bebida? - ofreció Kusho.

- Creo que sí - comenzaba a sentirse muy bien aunque de pronto sentía un poco de mareos.

Trajo otra bebida Kusho.

Sakura sólo tomo un poco e hizo una mueca.

- Podemos salir si te sientes mal - ofreció Kusho.

Ella asintió, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas, tal vez un poco de aire le haría bien. Caminaron hacia una parte más solitaria, Sakura al salir se sintió peor, pero se dejo guiar por Kusho.

- ¿A dónde vas? - la imponente voz la hizo sobresaltarse.

- ¿Shaoran?

- Vamos a dentro, tenemos que practicar a eso hemos venido – fue una orden sin opción a negociar.

- No me siento bien - confeso - su rostro estaba algo pálido.

- La llevaré a su casa Li, puedes irte - aseguro Kusho.

- No.

- Li, dije que yo la llevaré a casa - su voz era amenazadora.

Conociendo a Shaoran pronto empezarían a pelear.

- Esta bien Kusho, me voy con él, hasta pronto.

Trato de caminar erguida hasta Shaoran.

- Vamos - y comenzó a caminar, aunque sentía que todo daba vueltas.

Shaoran dio una mirada enfurecida a Kusho y fue con Sakura.

- Ya la tenía. Maldito Li, me las pagarás.

Sakura apenas podía mantener la vista sobre el piso¿Por qué le movían la tierra? Caminaba lo más recta que podía, aunque era difícil.

- ¿Estas bien? - Shaoran había visto el caminar tambaleante de ella.

No estaban muy lejos de la casa donde vivía Sakura, así que iban caminando, había muy pocas personas a esa hora.

- SI, sólo que creo que algo no me cayo bien.

- ¿Y Tomoyo? - recordó de pronto - ¿dónde esta ella? - se dio la vuelta para ver a la cara a Shaoran.

- Esta en su casa.

- ¿Por qué se fue sin despedirse de mi? - los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaban más de la cuenta y su balanceo denotaba lo difícil que le era mantenerse erguida.

- ¿Estas ebria? - se sorprendió, no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

- Yo no tomo bebidas alcohólicas - dijo ofendida y se cruzo de brazos haciéndose más difícil conservar la compostura.

- Tal vez no voluntariamente - reflexiono Shaoran - debía haber sido Kusho, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Kusho te ofreció alguna bebida?

- No me has respondido ¿Qué le has hecho a Tomoyo? - levantó el tono de voz Sakura, para evitar contestar.

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- Claro que lo es, Tomoyo es mi amiga.

Shaoran no respondió y comenzó a caminar.

- LI - corrió para alcanzarlo y quiso ponerse frente a él.

Pero en su carrera un nuevo mareo hizo que chocara contra la pared.

- Auchh

Al escuchar el ruido Li se dio vuelta.

- Si no sabes tomar no lo intentes.

- Ya te dije que yo no tomo. No me cambies la conversación. Dime que le hiciste a Tomoyo.

- Estas ebria.

- Que no, se sentó en la acera y se recargo en la pared.

- No me moveré de aquí hasta que me lo digas.

- No seas niña.

- No me muevo - y cumplió su palabra.

- Kinomoto, debes ir a casa hasta que te sientas mejor - se sorprendió él mismo jamás había sido tan amable con esa niña.

Sakura sólo negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

- ¡Basta Sakura¡Levántate! - gritó exasperado.

Ni siquiera noto que la llamo por su nombre.

- No quiero y no puedes hacer nada - tendría que decírselo o jamás se movería.

- Esta bien. Tú lo quisiste.

- SIIII, gane - pensaba con una sonrisa triunfal.

Shaoran se acercó a ella y con la facilidad con la que levantaba una silla, la levantó.

- O-O¿Qué estas haciendo? - gritó.

- No tengo tiempo para pelear con una niña caprichosa nos vamos a casa.

- Suéltame - comenzó a golpear su bien formado pectoral sin provocarle ni una mueca - cuando sepa esto Tomoyo me las pagarás eres un insoportable... - y siguió la lista de insultos.

_"Yo no vi las flores marchitar_

_ni ese frío en tus ojos al mirar_

_no, no vi la realidad_

_me ibas a dejar._

En el camino se había cansado de golpearlo e insultarlo, el sueño la estaba venciendo. Aún sentía los efectos del alcohol. Durante el camino prefirió cantar en susurro, una canción que por alguna razón ahora rondaba en su mente y como en esos momentos no sabía muy bien lo que era realidad y que no, se dejo llevar.

_Dicen que la vida, bebé,_

_no es como la vez,_

_para aprender hay que caer,_

_para ganar hay que perder_

_lo di todo por ti._

_Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte,_

_trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces baby,_

_si mis lagrimas fueron en vano_

_y al final no te ame demasiado_

_como yo, como yo nadie te amado._

_Cada hora una eternidad_

_cada manecer un comenzar_

_ilusiones nada más_

_que facil fue soñar_

_Tantas noches de intimidad_

_parecian no acabar_

_nos dejamos desafiar_

_y hoy nada es igual._

_Sé que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele_

_no lo pude salvar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces baby._

_Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano_

_y al final ye ame demasiado_

_como yo nadie te amado_

_Esta ves la pasión ha ganado_

_y por eso sigo esperando_

_como yo como yo nadie te a amado"_

"Como yo nadie te ha amado"

Bon Jovi

Su voz era bonita, pero el toque de melancolía con la que la interpretaba dejo un tanto intrigado a Shaoran, pero por ahora se limitaría a dejarla en su casa.

Llegaron a la casa donde se hospedaba Sakura.

Abrió la puerta de la casa. Yamasaki le dijo donde encontrar la llave, sin soltar a Sakura subió por las escaleras, no había nadie, Sakura había dejado de cantar y su mirada estaba perdida.

- ¿Cuál es tu habitación preguntó al estar en el pasillo?

- Pues donde esta Kero - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Kero?

- Sí, mi guardián.

- Se le subió demás, esta alucinando - pensó Shaoran y la llevó a la habitación que no tenía nombre. Después de todo Yamazaki le había contado del lugar.

- sabes algo, quiero mucho a Kero - decía la chica mientras era recostada en su cama - también quiero a mi hermano, a Eriol - Shaoran fruncía el ceño mientras le quitaba un zapato - y a Yamazaki, a Chiharu, a Ikue y a Hisaki - Por fin le había quitado el otro zapato - la chica no parecía muy dispuesta a cooperar se movía insistentemente.

- Buenas noches - se dirigió a la puerta, pero no puedo evitar sentir el olor a cerezos en toda la habitación, su perfume, además de muchos posters de un muñeco alado.

- ¡Espera! - trato de sentarse.

- ¿ahora que?

Sakura estaba casi dormida, no parecía tener mucho control con su cuerpo ya que su cabeza se mecía graciosamente.

- ¿Sabes algo? - subió su índice al cielo, tal y como lo haría Yamasaki cuando contaba una de sus mentiras.

- No - esperaba que se durmiera para poder irse.

- No se lo digas a nadie - se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la almohada - pero Shaoran me agrada...

Eso dejo frío al chico, Sakura se acomodaba por última vez y su voz se apagaba.

- ... aunque es un gruñon. Es como mi hermano.

Li sólo la escuchaba, preguntándose que le había dado Kusho para ponerla así.

- ... pero me gusta - fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

Shaoran suspiro, acomodo algunos mechones que tapaban la cara a la chica. Era muy despistada, torpe, caprichosa, orgullosa, misteriosa, hermosa...

- ¿Qué demonios piensas? - se recrimino. Se alejo lo más rápido que pudo sorprendido de sus pensamientos.

Cuando se dio vuelta, algo brillo en el escritorio de Sakura.

Rápidamente se dirigió al escritorio.

- ¿Magia? No puede ser

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido abrió un cajón del escritorio, justo en ese instante Sakura se movió, haciendo que Shaoran retrocediera, luego se quedo quieta y Shaoran siguió con su búsqueda.

Para su alivió, sólo estaba un peluche en el cajón. Lo reconoció como el horrible peluche que Sakura llamo Kero.

- Falsa alarma - pensó.

Kero tenía una gota en la cabeza por poco y lo encuentra ese chico, no pensó que pudiera notar su presencia. Bajo él estaba escondiendo las cartas Sakura, que si ella no hubiera distraído a Shaoran cuando se movió, las hubiera encontrado.

- Mañana arreglaré cuentas contigo - pensaba el pequeño guardián aún esperando a que el chico se fuera.

- No, no por favor - Shaoran se dio vuelta de inmediato.

- Nooo... - un leve quejido salía de los labios de Sakura.

- Debe estar soñando - se acercó.

Ella parecía muy intranquila.

La habitación sólo era iluminada por el brillo de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas abiertas. Fue por eso que Shaoran noto que tenía los ojos apretados, y con un rostro de sufrimiento.

Se acercó a ella preocupado. Lo más probable era que tuviera fiebre, casi seguro era consecuencia del alcohol.

No lo dudo y con pasos agigantados bajo en busca de agua fría y frazadas.

- Sakurita - de inmediato Kero se acercó, ella aún continuaba diciendo algo, pero no se entendía nada, toco con su patita la frente de la chica, tenía una fiebre muy alta - por favor no te enfermes - decía el pequeño guardián, pero pronto se escondió al escuchar los pasos de Shaoran regresar.

Cuando entro ella movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y poco a poco de sus finos poros comenzaba a brotar sudor. Con cuidado coloco un paño húmedo en su frente, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño pero sin lograr despertarla.

- Sólo a ti te ocurre Kinomoto - dijo en voz alta.

Genial y ahora, se supone que regresaría a casa. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y pensar. Y justo ahora se le ocurre a esa chiquilla beber hasta caer enferma, no podía dejarla sola, tendría que esperar a que baje la fiebre o que lleguen sus amigos.

Así que se sentó a su lado y con sólo se dedico a ver la ventana por la que la luna iluminaba el cuarto. Pero le era imposible no pensar, cuando la respiración agitada de ella se escuchaba en toda la habitación y de vez en cuando decía algunas palabras con ningún sentido o no por lo menos que entendiera.

Kero estaba casi paranoico escondido, él debería estar con ella. Pero Sakura le dio claras instrucciones de no mostrarse.

- Maldito Li - se la pasaba pensando - seguro él tiene la culpa, la emborracho, pero si se atreve a tocarla lo destrozare con mis propias garras - lo tenía vigilado, pero el chico no prestaba mucha atención a la chica o eso aparentaba, sólo cambiaba los paños.

Una silueta cubierta de una extraña oscuridad podía ver lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación. Sólo observaba a Li levantarse de vez en cuando, luego observaba a Kero desesperado dentro del cajón. Sonrió para si mismo, ese sólo era el comienzo.

- No te preocupes los estoy vigilando - era un ser muy poderoso tanto que ni Kero, ni Shaoran, ni Eriol, ni la misma Sakura podían sentirlo, sólo tal vez presentirlo.

- Basta ya... - eran unas de las pocas palabras que podía entender que Sakura decía dentro de su delirio. Lo que en su delirio veía no era más que el pasado haciéndose presente el futuro.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Un estruendoso sonido salió del palacio, fue tan fuerte el impacto que muchos muros cayeron, otros tantos se cuartearon. Cuando el sonido se disipo, aún ambas figuras estaba de pie.

Zafiro sonreía, no lo podía creer, había logrado hacer un hechizo muy poderoso.

El hechicero fruncía el ceño¿Cuando prendió eso?

Lentamente dio unos pasos atrás sintiendo que la vida se iba de su cuerpo, el golpe finalmente le había dado de lleno y sabía perfectamente que era cuestión de minutos o segundos que no respiraría más.

Pero aún tenía algunos pendientes, sintió la energía del emperador y la de Heian despertando, así que se dirigió a ellos, pero antes de llegar cayo.

La otra persona sólo se sujetaba el pecho para evitar la hemorragia que le había provocado.

- ¡Zafiro! - apenas y pudieron acercarse a ella.

Heian la coloco en sus piernas, ella abrió los ojos.

_"Aférrate a mi, amor_

_Sabes que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo_

_Todo lo que quería decir era que te quiero y no tengo miedo_

_¿Puedes oírme?_

_¿Puedes sentirme en tus brazos?"_

- Lo lamento, creo que falle - les dijo a ambos - le falle a todos.

El golpe fue recibido por ambos, ella era muy poderosa y había logrado herir al hechicero, pero él con más experiencia y maldad sólo era cuestión de minutos antes de que su corazón dejara de latir.

- Shhh - le dijo Clow - estarás bien.

Ella movió la cabeza negando - sé que mi hora llego.

Ella clavo su azul mirada en Clow - gracias por todo, te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi hermana - cerro los ojos y sin poder evitarlo tosió sangre.

_"Aguantando mi último aliento_

_Seguro en mi interior_

_Son todos mis pensamientos sobre ti_

_Dulce luz extasiada, acaba aquí esta noche"_

Mientras los ojos de Heian y de Clow comenzaban a humedecerse.

- Y... - de nuevo se dirigió a Clow - lo lamento tanto.

- No digas nada - trataba de controlarse Clow.

- Debo hacerlo, lamento haberte ocultado algo que nació en mi corazón y no tuve el valor de decirlo - su voz comenzó a apagarse.

_"Me perderé el invierno_

_Un mundo de cosas frágiles_

_Búscame en el bosque blanco_

_Oculta en un árbol hueco (ven, encuéntrame)_

_Sé que me oyes_

_Puedo saborearlo en tus lágrimas"_

Luego levanto la mano hacia Heian, acariciándolo y sonriéndole, como deseaba quedarse más tiempo en sus brazos, besarlo de nuevo - Lo amo - dijo con la poca vida que le quedaba, finalmente lo había dicho, finalmente sentía su corazón descansar.

Heian estaba estático sus lágrimas fluían con vida propia, recorriendo su triste rostro hasta caer como suave brisa sobre Zafiro.

_"Aguantando mi último aliento_

_Seguro en mi interior_

_Son todos mis pensamientos sobre ti_

_Dulce luz extasiada, acaba aquí esta noche"_

Una última mirada llena de amor, fue dirigida hacia Heian. Tan sólo con eso pudo transmitirle todo. Finalmente su fuerza la abandono y un último latido sacudió a su corazón, sus ojos se cerraron y su mano cayo inerte.

_"Cerrando tus ojos para desaparecer_

_Ruegas que tus sueños te dejen aquí_

_Pero todavía te despiertas y sabes la verdad_

_No hay nadie ahí"_

My last breath (Mi último aliento) - Evanescence

- ¡NO! - gritaba con dolor Heian, abrazando el cuerpo inerte, mientras Clow parecía apenas entenderlo todo.

Mientras el hechicero trataba de curar sus heridas, e ir a la habitación aprovechando la distracción.

- ¡TU! - gritó el comandante al hechicero, con la mirada hecha una furia dejo con delicadeza a su amada y de dirigió al causante de todo - te mataré con mis propias manos.

- No te confíes - le gritó el hechicero, aún tenía trucos bajo la manga.

Con toda su furia Heian como pocas veces mostró su poder mágico, que por desgracia estaba debilitado.

Clow sólo veía desde lejos, pero alcanzó a ver un movimiento del hechicero.

- No lo ataques - le grito, sabía que el hechicero había puesto un escudo de espejo, cada ataque se le regresaría con el doble de fuerza.

Pero Heian estaba tan dolido que no escuchaba nada y lanzó su ataque más mortal, que como Clow lo sospechaba se le devolvió con el doble de poder, matándolo casi instantáneamente, su cuerpo cayó pesadamente.

Una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios y pronuncio con infinita dulzura.

- Zafiro... - dijo con su último aliento.

Tal vez lo hizo a propósito sabiendo que no sobreviviría, tal vez lo hizo para reunirse con ella, tal vez no quería respirar sin ella.

- ¿Heian? - Clow se acercó pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, su corazón dejo de latir, sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada.

- Por los cielos - Clow no dejaba de llorar, esto le parecía una horrible pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar, esto no estaba pasando, era un mal sueño.

- ja, ja - se burlaba el hechicero - son unos tontos.

Con pasos inseguros se acercó a la habitación. Donde la magia se agitaba. El hechicero entro.

Clow no podía moverse.

- Zafiro, Yue, Heian - pronunciaba Clow mientras su rostro estaba deformado por las salinas lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de salir - les fallé, les falle a todos, lo lamento Haruko.

Segundos después el hechicero salía, absorbió toda la magia del cuerpo, dejando atrás sólo destrucción. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con maldad y su aura se había incrementado por lo menos cinco veces más.

Sentía el poder recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo ahora era invencible el más poderoso.

- ¡NOOOOOOO! ZAFIRO - un grito desgarrador se escucho por todo el palacio.

Un aura poderosa que emanaba luz se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de Zafiro.

La luz cesó dejando ver a la poseedora de tal poder.

- Esmeralda - Clow la reconoció.

Ella estaba con los ojos empapados de lágrimas mientras acariciaba el rostro de su gemela, en su cuello el anillo brillaba. Había sentido un dolor en su pecho, sintió la muerte de Zafiro.

- Me alegra que estés con nosotros, Esmeralda, te esperaba - llamó su atención el hechicero.

- Hyobe - se levantó la condesa - jamás te perdonaré esto - su aura brillaba con luz propia, su cabello y vestido eran movidos por su intensidad.

- No eres rival para mí, nadie lo es.

- Tal vez es cierto – el aura que la rodeaba disminuyo y su actitud cambio, camino con serenidad hacia el cuerpo tirado de Heian, quitándole la espada y a su hermana el brazalete.

- Esmeralda – Clow noto el anillo en su cuello que brillaba.

- No se preocupe - arrancó el anillo de su cuello y lo colocó en su dedo medio de la mano derecha - sé como derrotarlo, pero necesito su ayuda – le susurró.

Coloco en las manos de Clow la espada y le entrego su báculo, ella tomo el brazalete de Zafiro y el anillo.

- Sus almas aún están aquí - dijo refiriéndose a Heian y Zafiro - puedo verlos. Están dispuestos a ayudarnos.

- Que ridículo Esmeralda - sonreía el hechicero.

- ¿Cómo? - Clow estaba sorprendido.

- No lo creerás ¿cierto? Esmeralda - el hechicero se acercaba mientras ella no hacía el menor caso.

- Acaso quieres otra enfermedad, como la que tuviste al llegar aquí.

Sólo entonces ella lo miró - ¿Fue usted?

- Por supuesto.

- Clow debería agradecerme gracias a eso consiguió esposa - con desdén observó el cuerpo tirado de Zafiro, luego enserio su rostro - pero el muy tonto eligió a hermana la equivocada - ahora veía a Esmeralda.

- ¿qué dices? - preguntó Clow.

- No me digas que no te diste cuenta - fingió voz acongojada.

Esmeralda por su lado escuchaba mientras discretamente sacaba de entre sus ropas el cofre que una vez le entregara Zafiro a Clow por parte de su padre. Y colocaba en lugares estratégicos el báculo, el anillo, la espada y el brazalete.

Pero al escuchar aquello, dirigió su mirada donde veía las figuras transparentes de Heian y su hermana. Escucho que decían algo y continuo mientras el hechicero se acercaba más y más dispuesto a dar la estocada final.

Parecía que era guiada por los objetos mágicos que comenzaron a destellar luz.

- Esmeralda - Clow apenas creía lo que veían sus ojos.

La condesa se levantó dando la espalda a los objetos. Hundió su mirada en los ojos sedientos de sangre del hechicero. La calma en su rostro era perturbadora.

- Emperador - un aura azulada la rodeo - levántese.

El cuerpo de Clow se levantó con fuerza salida de la nada, quedando a espaldas de Esmeralda y de frente a los objetos mágicos.

- Espero que hayas disfrutado de tus poderes - dijo Esmeralda al hechicero - por que ahora los perderás.

- Chiquilla, no me impresionas - preparaba un ataque.

Ella se dio vuelta y tomo las manos de Clow, le sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos, sin importarle que tras ella el hechicero estaba por atacar.

- Sólo déjate llevar por tu magia - susurró Esmeralda a Clow.

Lo hizo, cerrando los ojos aún con lágrimas.

lo que vio lo dejo impresionado, en lugar de oscuridad al cerrar los ojos vio todo tal y como era, veía el aura horrible del hechicero a punto de atacar, veía la calida aura de Esmeralda frente a sí. Pronto sintió otras manos se unieron a las suyas, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, a ambos lados se encontraban ellos.

Heian a su lado derecho y Zafiro en el izquierdo, tomaban sus manos y a su alrededor su aura emanaba con fuerza.

- Me alegra que los veas - dijo Esmeralda.

Clow les sonrió, eran sus almas que aún no se marchaban.

- MALDITOS - gritó con ira el hechicero - USTEDES ESTAN MUERTOS - dado el gran poder que tenía los podía ver.

La ira hizo que una bola de poder negra se dirigiera hacia ellos. Recibiéndola Esmeralda, que a pesar de sentir que se le quemaban las entrañas no hizo gesto alguno.

- Sólo digan lo que sus corazones dicten - su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

- La luz es más fuerte que la oscuridad - pronunciaron los cuatro.

- ahora es tiempo - se escucho la voz de Zafiro.

- que se encierre - dijo Heian.

- durante mucho tiempo - dijo Clow

- el mayor poder - culminó Esmeralda

- Cuando el momento llegue, el poder será de la persona indicada - una enorme luz salió de entre los cuatro.

El cofre regalado por el conde Haruko a Clow se abrió y una especie de remolino lo cubrió.

- ¿QUE? - el hechicero comenzó a sentir como si aquella luz salida del cofre lo absorbía.

- NOOOOO - su fin era inminente, lo sabía, poco a poco le era arrebatado el poder que apenas había adquirido. El remolino lo estaba absorbiendo.

Una luz surgió del cofre hundiéndolos a todos en ella, el tiempo se detuvo y el futuro estuvo frente a sus ojos, Zafiro, Heian, Clow y Esmeralda vieron parte de lo que sería su futuro.

FUTURO

Había un futuro.

Segundos después la luz desapareció, mientras el conjuro surtía efecto.

- No se distraigan - decía Esmeralda, los cuatro aún se mantenían.

El poder le era arrebatado, no sería tan fácil, tal vez no ahora.

- LOS MALDIGO - gritó con desesperación, viendo directamente a Zafiro y Heian cuyos espíritus emanaban magia. En voz baja menciono una serie de palabras en un idioma muerto, una maldición. Gastando la poca energía que le quedaba.

Lo último que hizo fue reír con malicia, segundos después cayo muerto.

La última parte de magia entro en el cofre y se cerró.

Clow suspiro, estaba cansado, por un segundo sintió morir, el esfuerzo era enorme. Pero pronto vio desvanecerse el cuerpo de Esmeralda, había consumido casi toda su magia, se apresuro a sostenerla.

- Gracias Clow - la voz de Zafiro

Los espíritus de Heian y de Zafiro se veían tranquilos, aunque agotados.

- En verdad lo lamento - dijo ella a Clow.

- Espero que nos perdones - Heian

- Zafiro, Heian - no tenía idea sobre que decirles, sus cuerpos yacían en el frío piso del castillo y sus almas parecían desvanecerse.

- No hay nada que perdonar - por primera vez de sus ojos unas lágrimas salieron sin contemplaciones, cayendo en el rostro de Esmeralda que aún sostenía.

Ambas almas sonrieron.

- Cuídala por favor - dijo Zafiro.

- Adiós - sus almas desaparecieron.

La magia contenida en los objetos el anillo, la espada, el báculo y el brazalete les dieron la ayuda para encerrar la magia de Hyobe. Después de todo, esa magia dividida era sólo una.

Los objetos quedaron tirados alrededor del cofre, pero ahora era simples objetos. La magia permitió a las almas de Zafiro y Heian permanecer hasta ser encerrada. Se había vuelto a unir, esperando sólo a una persona que sería la dueña verdadera.

Todo había terminado.

Acabo

O

No

En realidad

Este era el comienzo

- Cuando el momento llegue, el poder será de la persona indicada - era lo que habían dicho. Al final sólo una persona sería capaz de controlarla, la pregunta era quién.

El tiempo, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

FIN

Sip. FIN

Pero de la primera parte

¡Hola!

Aquí termina la primera parte. Es la historia de Heian y Zafiro en Haruko. Ahora lo que importa es el presente y el futuro. A decir verdad no me gusto del todo, pero dado que no tengo mucho tiempo, aquí se los dejo ustedes tienen la última palabra.

Mil gracias Dathmocy y Celina Sosa por su apoyo, muchas preguntas se resuelven ahora, je, je espero que me digan su opinión.

Cuídense y hasta pronto.


	12. Repercusiones

Capítulo 12

Repercusiones

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

- Hola - una voz femenina resonaba en su mente.

- ¿Quién es? - abrió los ojos tratando de ver algo, pero sólo veía sombras borrosas.

- No temas - y no lo hacía esa voz le era familiar.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Sólo quiero decirte que no temas, sólo deja que tu corazón decida. El pasado no debe repercutir ni en tu presente, ni en el futuro. Pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Una sombra del pasado – con un leve susurro murmuro - Zafiro.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Evitar errores de nuevo.

- ¡SAKURA!

- ¿Kero?

- Levántate ya es muy tarde.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y pronto sintió que la luz que se colaba en su ventana lastimaba sus ojos.

- MI CABEZA

A Kero le salió una gotita – algunos lo llaman "resaca".

- Estas loco - gritó un poco histérica, eso les da a los que beben demasiado.

- Exacto - cruzo sus manitas y patitas.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- No insinuó, o ¿acaso no recuerdas que el tal Li te trajo?

- ¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEE? - el grito se escucho diez casas a la redonda.

- Tampoco recuerdas que te traía en brazos.

- ¿A mí?

- No, a la reina de Inglaterra. SI a tí - una vena se hinchaba en la frente de Kero

Sólo significaba que decía la verdad.

- Además...

- ¿Hay más?

Kero asintió - le dijiste que te gustaba.

Sin palabras.

- Después...

- Esto no puede empeorar.

- Te dio fiebre… y él te cuido. Se fue cuando estabas mejor y llegaron los chicos de la casa.

Silencio.

- Ji, ji, ji, ji - comenzó a reír de repente - buena broma Kero, cada día me sorprendes más.

Kero cayó de la impresión.

- Y pensar que casi te creo, si como no. Yo bebiendo, Li preocupado por mi y trayéndome a casa. Y el colmo yo diciéndole que me gusta. Y para terminar cuidándome - sus carcajadas podían escucharse hasta la calle de frente.

Kero floto hasta quedar frente a la cara de Sakura. Primero tenía un rostro de enojo, luego de decepción y luego cerró sus ojitos y se sentó en la cama.

- Entonces, dime lo que paso.

- Bien, primero fui al cerezo con Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Hisaki, Ikue y Shaoran. Luego empezaron a bailar y yo lo hacía con Kusho, luego...

comenzó a recordar que Tomoyo y Shaoran actuaban extraño.

- ... luego Shaoran y Tomoyo salieron. Después...

- ¿Después?

- Baile con Kusho y amablemente me trajo una bebida, luego...

- ¿Qué paso?

- Oh no, no lo recuerdo. Sólo... que regresaba con Shaoran y peleábamos por algo, pero no recuerdo nada.

Su rostro se puso pálido, luego preocupado y recordando lo último que dijo Kero.

- ¿Le dije que me gustaba? - su rostro enrojeció

- Si no me crees puedes preguntárselo.

- Además me cuido... – ahora estaba más blanca que una hoja de papel.

- ¿Que voy a hacer? - caminaba desesperada de un lado a otro - ¿que vergüenza? Qué tonta - golpeaba su cabeza con una almohada - tonta, tonta - terminó con ojos en espiral.

- Kero me duele mucho la cabeza.

- Te diré como deshacerte de la resaca, menos mal que sé de esas cosas – comentó en guardián como todo un sabio.

- KERO - se fue sobre pequeño.

- Sakurita – estaba asustado, su ama casi lo estaba estrangulando.

- Ni en tus sueños se te ocurra decírselo a alguien, ni a Eriol ni a mi hermano.

- Oye no quiero morir tan joven.

Bajo despacio por las escaleras esperando que nadie la viera, sentía que su cabeza no tardaría en reventar. No vio a nadie y suspiro y se dedico a preparar el remedio que Kero le dio.

- SAKURA Buenos días - la saludo Ikue al tiempo que se estiraba perezosamente.

- Ikue - le pegó un enorme susto.

- Ji, ji - cualquiera diría que te pillaron haciendo algo malo.

- je, je claro que no, sólo que me duele un poco la cabeza.

- Es cierto - cambio de expresión Ikue y se acercó para verla detenidamente a los ojos - Li nos contó todo.

- ¿¿¿QUE? - por segunda ocasión en el día poco falto para que cayera inconsciente - ese Li como se atreve si... pero...

- Calma - Ikue sonrió y movía la mano divertida - no es para tanto.

- ¿Cómo que no es para tanto? - se preguntaba una y otra vez - Tomoyo es la novia de Shaoran – pensaba.

- Nos dijo que acompaño a Tomoyo a casa y cuando regresaba te encontró y como te sentías mal te trajo...

- ¿Y...? - estaba impaciente qué más había dicho ese Li.

- Sólo eso, ¿había más? - levanto una ceja esperando.

- NOOO, sólo digo que... bueno yo...

- Por cierto - recordó Ikue - dijo que te esperaba en la pista en - hecho un vistazo a su reloj - en 10 minutos, la maestra quiere hablar con ustedes.

- ¿Por qué a mi? - seguramente tendría una serie de reclamaciones que hacerle.

- Buenos días - saludaba un alegre Hisaki.

- Buenos días - contestó Ikue acercándose.

- Buenos días - alcanzaron a escuchar, mientras una ráfaga de viento pasaba entre ellos subía las escaleras y segundos después se despedía.

- Hasta pronto.

- Valla que es rápida - comentó Hisaki.

- Tiene práctica con Li.

- Eso lo explica todo - sonrió él.

El color de sus mejillas iban muy encendidas, mientras corría para llegar a tiempo. ¿Por qué había bebido demás? la cabeza áun le dolía y mucho no pudo hacer el remedio, pero debía ser valiente y no quejarse.

Jamás demostraría debilidad ante Li, nunca. Pero... si realmente le había dicho que le gustaba ¿cómo reaccionaría él? ¿por qué la cuido como dijo Kero? Corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas sin notar que era objeto de varias miradas masculinas. Sus mejillas aún sonrojadas la hacían ver más linda.

Al llegar a la pista ya se encontraba Shaoran calentando, tan puntual como siempre. Se puso los patines y se acerco a la pista tratando de no llamar su atención.

- BUENOS DÍAS - su maestra llegó gritando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones - mis jóvenes estrellas.

Prácticamente arrastró a Sakura hasta donde un muy serio Shaoran se encontraba.

- Les tengo excelentes noticias - plantó a Sakura juntó a Shaoran y comenzó a relatar con gran emoción.

- He conseguido que sean inscritos en la competencia el intercolegial contará como regional - faltaba poco para que flotase con estrellitas alrededor - Tengo que presentarme en algunas reuniones para ser informada de las nuevas disposiciones, así que tendrán que practicar solos las próximas dos semanas. Estoy segura que lo harán bien.

Una ENORME gota salió es las cabezas de Sakura y Shaoran. Si con ella presente se pelaban siempre, ¿cómo sería en su ausencia? Ambos reprimieron un suspiro, esos no sería prácticas mejor era llamarlas batallas cámpales.

- Pero... - Shaoran quería protestar, eso ya era demasiado, después de todo no sería tan malo enseñar a más chicas que pasar más tiempo con esa chica.

- AHHHHHHHH - casi grita la profesora - les tengo otra sorpresa - conseguí que otra pareja de esta escuela entre en la competencia...

Eso sí los dejos con la boca abierta.

- Apenas me lo informaron, ellos han estado entrenando con otro profesor y son muy buenos, así que la posibilidad de ganar se incrementa.

- ¿Quiénes? - saltó Shaoran, después de todo tal vez podría dejar que ellos se encargaran de ganar y el pudiera desertar.

- Buenos días Sakura, Li - eso no era posible, su voz era tan molesta que la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

- Buenos días - saludaba su acompañante de excelente humor. Sakura la vio y contuvo las ganas de abrir la boca de impresión.

- Supongo que ya los conocen, ellos son Meiling Lie y Enae Kusho.

Ambos extendieron las manos a Sakura y Shaoran con muy falsas sonrisas, pero para alegría de la profesora.

Meiling a Sakura.

- Te demostraré quien es la mejor - pensaba mientras tomaba su mano.

- Me las pagaras Li, te humillaré - En cambio Kusho y Li, se apretaron muy fuerte la mano.

La profesora sólo estaba feliz - los cuatro pueden entrenar juntos en mi ausencia. Al regresar sólo arreglaremos detalles y ganaremos la competencia.

Decir que de los ojos de Kusho y Li salían rayos era poco, y con Meiling y Sakura sólo había una sonrisa tan forzada que terminarían con dolor de mejillas.

- Ahora realmente tendrán que entrenar - pensaba la profesora, en parte era una estrategia suya para "ayudar" a sus jóvenes estrellas.

¿Acaso lo hizo a propósito? - se preguntaban los chicos pero la respuesta la sabían perfectamente.

La feliz profesora daba instrucciones a Sakura y Shaoran que tenían ya toda la coreografía, sólo faltaban algunos detalles técnicos. "Casualmente" se tuvo que retirar temprano así que sólo se quedaron los cuatro.

- ¿Por qué me metí en esto? - se preguntaba una y otra vez Sakura - sólo por un premio – el dolor de cabeza se le quitó solo de escuchar las nuevas noticias.

- Este tonto no me ganará - un decidido Shaoran practicaba algunos movimientos sin perder de vista lo que Kusho hacía - así tenga que practicar día y noche con Kinomoto.

Meiling y Kusho demostraban sus habilidades en la pista. Y lo peor de todo es que realmente eran muy buenos. Su coordinación, sus movimientos, la dificultad estaban demostrando que les sería muy fácil ganarles.

- Podemos hacerlo mejor - comentó Shaoran a Sakura al verla realmente sorprendida de las habilidades de sus contrincantes.

- Creo que lo dudo - confeso.

- Vamos, se lo demostraremos - la jaló a la pista.

- Li - Kusho se acercó a ambos - ¿que te parece si hacemos una competencia de velocidad? Ya sabes sólo un juego.

Meiling lo apoyo.

- Esta bien - no tenía ánimo pero no rechazaría una oportunidad de vencerlo - sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de Sakura la llevó hasta una esquina de la pista.

Ella sólo se dejo llevar - ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Li?

Tomaron posiciones

- 3

- Sólo cuatro vueltas a la pista, en pareja – indicaba Kusho las reglas.

- 2

- El que gane, tendrá una cita con la linda Sakura.

- 1

- ¿Qué pero yo...?

- ¡¡¡¡AHORA!

El hielo de la pista pronto salpico, Meiling y Kusho, Shaoran y Sakura iban de la mano. La primera vuelta iban muy parejos, la velocidad de los cuatro era sorprendente. La vuelta y ninguno parecían llevar ventaja.

- Rápido Mei - decía Kusho. Ella se esforzaba por mantenerse a la velocidad de Kusho.

Segunda vuelta, y aún nada para nadie.

Sakura tenía buena condición así que no se le dificulto demasiado seguir su paso. Pero de algo estaba segura, LI se las pagaría, ni siquiera le pidió su opinión.

Casi para la tercera vuelta, Meiling y Kusho se enviaron una sonrisa sospechosa, de la que ni Sakura ni Shaoran que estaban muy concentrados, notaron.

Mei y Kusho dieron vuelta antes de la tercera, así que cuando Sakura y Shaoran apenas iban ellos ya regresaban.

- ¿Qué? - se dieron cuenta del engaño, pero continuaron.

Justo cuando se encontrarían Kusho empujo a Meiling sobre Shaoran y él se dirigió hacia Sakura fingiendo haber perdido el control.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de la treta demasiado tarde.

Shaoran se dirigía a Meiling y Kusho a Sakura. Meiling llego primero sobre Shaoran y lo abrazo.

- Frena - le gritó Li a Sakura y la sostuvo con fuerza para evitar que se estrellará con Kusho, pero fue en vano.

Aunque freno, Sakura termino en manos de Kusho.

Ella desde que sintió que Shaoran la sostuvo de la mano sólo cerró los ojos.

- ¿Estas bien? linda - Kusho aún la tenía abrazada - no te preocupes yo te protegeré - le susurraba.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrándose muy de cerca con Kusho provocándole un sonrojo.

- Estoy bien - lentamente trato de alejarse, pero Kusho la tenía sostenida de la cintura.

- ¿Estas bien? - no era un tono que pudiera llamarse amable, más bien molesto.

- Si – contesto Mei, pero no se soltaba de Shaoran.

- Entonces puedes soltarme - noto que ni siquiera la veía, Shaoran tenía la vista sobre Sakura y Kusho que estaban muy cerca.

- ¿Sakura estas bien? - preguntó a la chica.

- ¿Shaoran? - lo busco con la mirada pero los brazos de Kusho se lo impidieron.

- Esta bien - contesto Kusho.

- Se lo pregunté a ella - dijo levantando la voz, repentinamente noto que aún sostenía su mano a pesar de todo, así que aprovecho y la jaló hacia sí. Kusho no lo había notado, ni siquiera Sakura que en su descuido, termino casi en brazos de Li, aún sin saber que era lo que pasaba exactamente.

Eso dejo fríos a Meiling y Kusho.

- Eso no fue limpio - frunció el ceño, pero trato de controlarse, algunas ideas vinieron a su mente pero se relajo.

- Parece que esta vez nadie gano - comentó Shaoran con calma, asombrando a todos que conocían muy bien su humor - esta vez así lo dejaremos. Pero si nos disculpan mi pareja y yo - se acercó más a Sakura - tenemos que entrenar, nos retiramos.

- ¿Qué? - saltó Meiling - aún falta tiempo de entrenamiento.

- Cierto, pero no estrenaremos aquí.

- No puedes - Kusho no lo permitiría

- Les cedemos la pista para entrenar, nosotros lo haremos en otro lugar.

- Pero la profesora dijo...

- La profesora quiere que entrenemos, no importa donde - aclaró Shaoran - y no se molesten en reportarlo, tendré el permiso del director - no dijo más y por tercera ocasión sólo jaló a Sakura y la sacó de ahí.

No hubo palabras mientras dejaban atrás a una Meiling furiosa y un Kusho que maldecía a todo Li que pisara la tierra.

Salían de la pista cuando Sakura asimiló todo, no estaba segura de querer discutir con Li por tratarla de esa manera. Había quedado muy impresionada de todo lo que paso, además quedar en brazos de Kusho le provoco una sensación que aún no podía comprender.

Shaoran estaba más que enfadado, ¿qué se había creído ese tipo? ya era suficiente con soportarlo en clases, como para que ahora quiera manipularlo.

- ¿Dónde entrenaremos? - caminaba tras él - no conozco ninguna pista cerca de aquí.

- En casa.

- ¿En tu casa?

- Si, date prisa.

Desde lo lejos era muy fácil localizar la propiedad. Muros que sobrepasaban los dos metros de altura, decorados con plantas que resaltaban la belleza del lugar, era mucho más grande que 4 canchas de fútbol o más.

La puerta era resguardada por dos dragones en pose de ataque, tallados en fina madera y cubiertos por cristales. Jamás había visto algo parecido, o si? tal vez...

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando las puestas se abrieron de par en par. Mostrando el interior, una jardín perfectamente cuidado, decorado con arbustos con diferente formas, todas alusivas a creencias chinas. Era atravesado por un camino de piedras lisas

- Es hermosa - caminaba sorprendida de la belleza del lugar, algunas flores se asomaban entre las verdes plantas, algunas aún en botón y otras abriendo a pesar de que casi invierno. El recorrido estaba decorado con flores de muchas especies desde la más común hasta la más rara, era increíble sólo había visto algo parecido en un invernadero. Debían tener un estupendo jardinero.

Shaoran caminaba sin prestar atención a los continuos movimientos de Sakura que buscaba acercarse a cada flor que veía, caminaba de aquí para allá, emocionada y lo mejor de todo es que sabía el nombre de casi todas. No le dijo nada cuando faltó poco para que cayera sobre unas preciosas flores violetas por querer sentir el olor de una rosa verde que se abría a lo lejos.

Sólo suspiro esperando que ella notara que ya les habían abierto la puerta de la hermosa casa blanca, casi mansión.

- ¿Kinomoto?

- Dime - se esforzaba ahora por ver algunas otras flores que a lo lejos crecían.

- Tenemos que entrenar - ella le dirigió una mirada de suplica.

- Esta bien, sólo cinco minutos - entro a arreglar todo mientras ella buscaba la manera de llegar hacia una extraña planta a lo lejos, pero no encontraba ningún camino.

- Es hora Kinomoto.

- Bien - ahora la casa la mantenía atenta, decoraciones chinas, estatuas, pisos, paredes, muebles perfectamente limpios y pulcros. Así se imaginaba a Li siempre, él la guió hacia la parte trasera de la casa, habían canchas de tenis, basquet boll, y algunos otros instrumentos para entrenar. Demostraba perfectamente la posición de la familia Li.

La pista era un poco más grande que la del colegio.

Ambos se pusieron los patines y comenzaron a entrenar.

Mientras Sakura se colocaba sus patines veía a Shaoran muy diferente, parecía estar más relajado, ese horrible ceño había desaparecido de su rostro mostrándose por primera vez desde que lo conocía, como el joven de 18 años que era. Patinaba con calma y precisión, pero ahora sus tenía un aire de preocupación o pensativo, que jamás había visto.

Hizo lo suyo mientras se preguntaba en lo que le molestaría al chico, después de interminables minutos de silencio decidió romperlo.

- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Por qué? - tardó un poco en responder

- Sólo él responde con otra pregunta - pensó - estas un poco extraño ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

De nuevo silencio sólo callado por el filo del patín cortando el hielo.

- No - por fin contestó, pero su rostro mostraba algo diferente.

- Si... - dudo en decirlo - si deseas hablar de algo - él se detuvo y la miró - puedes decírmelo - él simplemente continuo, sin tomarle mayor importancia.

- Por lo menos lo intente - pensaba ella.

- En realidad si hay algo que me preocupa - dijo el chico deteniéndose a media pista y buscando la mirada de ella.

Sakura asintió esperando que continuara.

- Es Tomoyo, ella y yo... bueno terminamos - no podía creer que se lo estuviera diciendo a ella.

- Oh - los pocos recuerdos que tenía la noche anterior vinieron a su cabeza, por eso habían actuado tan raro - lo lamento.

- Era inevitable - dijo frunciendo el ceño de nuevo - eso era cuestión de tiempo - pensaba.

- Hablaré con Tomoyo - pensaba que eso podría afectar a Tomoyo, así que como su amiga le ofrecería ayuda.

Los minutos parecieron más cortos desde ese momento, relajando el ambiente.

A Sakura simplemente le había fascinado la mansión Li.

Cuando se preparaba para salir recordó, el "pequeño incidente" del día anterior.

- ¿Li? – se dirigían a la salida.

- ¿Pasa algo Kinomoto? – caminaba delante de ella, por eso se dio un poco más de valor.

- Sobre lo que paso anoche – apenas se escuchaba su avergonzada voz.

Shaoran se detuvo y se dio vuelta para verla de frente – esto será divertido - pensó.

- Yo… - Sakura se sentía cada vez más pequeña, así que escondió su mirada tras sus castaños cabellos – dio un hondo suspiro – lo siento no sé que me paso te pido una disculpa si te ofendí y espero que por favor por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie o estaré frita sé que no nos llevamos bien pero si alguien se entera será mi ruina te juro que es la primera y la última vez que lo hago no le digas a nadie – lo dijo tan rápido que sólo paro de hablar por que se le acabo el aliento.

Shaoran permaneció en silencio recordando lo que había pasado, y decidiendo si la obligaría a repetirlo más despacio.

Ante su silencio Sakura levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Contrario a lo que pensaría sólo tenía un gesto pensativo.

Tenía muchas ganas de burlarse de ella, de decirle que había cometido un error por estar con ese tal Kusho y que las consecuencias serían terribles. No tenía intenciones de decirle que le había salvado, sólo reprenderla por su descuido. Pero cuando ella levantó el rostro, cuando vio en sus ojos que era cierto lo que decía, no pudo decir nada, sólo observar como la inocencia, calidez y arrepentimiento se reflejaban en sus ojos verdes.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, sólo observando lo que los ojos del otro decían.

- Sólo ten cuidado para la próxima, tal vez no haya nadie que te ayude – su tono paternal y preocupado, sin decir nada caminaron en silencio hasta la salida.

- Nos veremos mañana Kinomoto, a la misma hora SÉ PUNTUAL - de nuevo era el mismo Shaoran y comenzaban.

- Esta bien, no tienes porque ser grosero.

- No lo soy - y ahí comienzan de nuevo

- Claro que sí - ahora entendía porque Tomoyo había terminado con él-

- Claro que no.

- Mentiroso.

La chica se alejó diciendo una serie de insultos a Li.

Él sólo la observó marcharse, cerró la puerta y regreso.

¿Por qué? Ahora que se daba cuenta, sólo con ella podía comportarse así. Como un jovencito orgulloso y arrogante, lo hacía perder el control, lo hacia reír, lo hacía olvidarse de una pesada carga que en ocasiones era su vida.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos después de todo.

- No hay coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable – susurró entrando a la mansión.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

En otra parte del mundo.

Era una zona comercial, a su alrededor se levantaban altos y modernos edificios, diseñados por afamados arquitectos del mundo. Abajo había muchos comercios de renombradas marcas y por eso muchas jóvenes de buena posición caminaban por las aceras, haciendo todo tipo de compras.

Un chico de apariencia bastante agradable, excelente físico provocaba que varias señoritas voltearan a verlo, susurrándose toda clase de halagos hacia él, provocando en el chico una ligera sonrisa. Eriol caminaba por unas transitadas calles, parecía muy tranquilo, se movía con elegancia entre la gente.

- Siempre ha sido así - dijo un chico en lo alto de un edificio, siguiendo con la mirada a Eriol.

Una chica a su lado sólo sonrió.

- Lo vas a hacer ¿no es cierto? - preguntó él.

- Si

- ¿Hay algo que pueda decir o hacer para evitarlo?

- Nada

Sus ojos no se despegaban de Hiraguizawa.

- ¿Saldrá muy herido?

- No mucho, sólo una herida en el pecho, quedará una cicatriz. No creo que debas hacerlo.

- Necesito que este en las mejores condiciones para que en el enfrentamiento.

Ella era ligeramente más baja de estatura que él, de cuerpo delgado y fino muy bien entrenado, de piel blanca, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos más claros. Poseía una belleza casi extraordinaria en su físico, pero ahora estaba descuidado, su carácter muy difícil en ocasiones a decir de su acompañante. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, mientras seguía a Eriol con la mirada.

Él la observo tratando de encontrar algo de duda en su fino rostro, pero no la encontró.

Él era muy alto, delgado pero con cuerpo también muy atlético, sus ojos eran violetas con destellos negros, su cabello muy negro y piel pálida. Él estaba en mejores condiciones.

Se dio cuenta que el chico a su lado la observaba así que le dirigió una muy leve sonrisa, apenas perceptible incluso para él que la conocía de años atrás.

- ¿Cómo van ellos?

- Bien, tal y como lo dijiste, no se llevan nada bien. Pero Li la cuida bien, la protegió de Kusho.

Ella sonrió notándose un poco más su gesto.

- ¿Cómo debo llamarte? No podemos usar nombres reales aquí - preguntó ella buscando de nuevo entre la gente a Eriol.

- ¿Qué tal Fuu?

- ¿Fuu? Como el viento.

Él asintió - no esta mal, por lo menos es mejor que tu nombre original.

- Que graciosa - dijo el chico - ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

- Aún no estoy segura, tal vez Seika.

- Es revelador, pero me gusta.

Ambos, aún desde las alturas siguieron a Eriol. Que estaba por llegar a un lugar más solitario.

- Es mi oportunidad - dijo la chica.

- Creo que no puedo hacer nada para detenerte.

- No, Sólo sigue vigilando a Kinomoto y a Li - ordenó y desapareció.

Él sólo levantó los hombros.

Eriol había llegado a un lugar menos concurrido, pensaba seriamente en ir avistar a Sakura ya que no había que preocuparse de los Wongi. Tal vez se teletransportaría a su departamento, así que vio un callejón solitario y se metió en él.

Para su sorpresa no estaba solo. En una pared del callejón había una chica vestida como gitana, enfrente tenía una bola de cristal y extraños símbolos en una tela que adornaba la mesa.

Su cabello era cubierto por una pañoleta verde, en las manos tenía muchos anillos y en su cuello muchos y variados collares colgaban. Pensaba en regresar a la transitada calle, pero justo entonces la chica levantó su rostro.

Al contrario de lo que hubiera imaginado, no era una anciana arrugada y con verrugas en la nariz, más bien una hermosa chica de ojos misteriosos y piel juvenil, con un aire de misterio.

Eriol se acercó, no todos lo días veía una chica tan bonita, y además que dijera saber el futuro. Quería saber que tanto sabía de magia esa chica o si era una charlatana más.

- Buenas tardes señor - le sorprendió la voz tan pura e inocente que salía de sus labios.

- Buenas tardes señorita.

- ¿Desea saber el futuro? - al decirlo un pequeño destello surgió de sus preciosos ojos.

- No creo en la magia - dijo acercándose y por supuesto mintiendo con gran facilidad.

- Lo dudo - con tono serio ella lo invito a sentarse en el pequeño banco frente a la mesita - todos creemos, sólo que no lo sabemos.

- ¿Por qué esta aquí? - preguntó el chico analizándola - Debería estar en la calle principal vendiendo sus servicios, dudo que alguien la encuentre aquí.

- Yo sólo le doy mis servicios a los que deben recibirlos, los que están preparados.

- ¿Y yo lo estoy?

- Esa decisión es únicamente suya.

En verdad le estaba extrañando mucho a Eriol la forma en que la chica le hablaba.

- Y bien ¿Le digo su futuro?

- Por que no.

Ella asintió.

- ¿Debo hacer algo en especial? - preguntó Eriol, esperando que le diera cartas, tocar la bola de cristal, que le tomara las manos, que le diera runas para aventarlas o tal vez el café o te.

- No

- ¿Y cómo lo hará?

- Simplemente estudiaré su aura.

- ¿Mi aura?

- Quédese quieto por favor - pidió y comenzó a recorrerlo con la vista.

Claro que Eriol se quedo quieto, mientras también trataba de ver si esa chica poseía algo de magia, no le extrañaría por las cosas que le decía. Era muy joven apenas tendría unos 16 años, era muy hermosa en realidad, tenía una presencia muy débil pero calida.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó él, cuando ella hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

- Su aura me dice que es usted muy poderoso, una buena persona, le agradan los misterios.

- ¿Qué más?

- Tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo y eso le puede llevar a cometer errores, debe terminar lo que comenzó. Hay alguien que lo espera en donde su cuerpo descansa - eso sonó muy extraño para Eriol, demasiado familiar.

La chica ahora estaba muy seria - debe buscar en su pasado pero no repetirlo.

Él se quedo callado, como asimilando todo lo dicho por la chica.

- Clow.

- ¿Qué?

- Dije que no debe repetir el pasado.

- No dijo algo más.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Frunció levemente el ceño - ¿Qué más puede ver?

- Es todo.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Soy una gitana que lee el aura.

- ¿Puedo saber su nombre? - preguntó

- Mi nombre esta en el amanecer, en un nuevo comienzo, en el fin y el principio, esta en el cambio. Mi familia gitana me prohíbe decirlo a cualquiera - comentó la chica.

- Es usted muy misteriosa - dijo él - debo irme, se levantó y camino hacia la calle.

- No olvide mis palabras - escucho Eriol antes de perderse entre la gente.

Eriol llegó al lugar donde se hospedaba, había mucha oscuridad, tal como a él le gustaba. Sus sentidos estaban muy alerta consecuencia de las palabras de la chica.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su recamara, recordó las palabras de la gitana

- Hay alguien que lo espera en donde su cuerpo descansa - su recamara, con sigilo abrió la puerta pero todo parecía muy tranquilo.

Entro despacio, pero de un momento a otro, el filo de un cuchillo paso a centímetros de su pecho, logro retirarse a tiempo.

- ¡Te mataré! - gritó una voz masculina furiosa.

Una pelea comenzó, por la luz que se colaba en la ventana logro ver el rostro del hombre, era un Wongi.

- Recupero la memoria - mientras luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo, sintió su poder mágico, eso quería decir que su memoria había vuelto.

Puso una barrera y recitó el hechizo de la amnesia, sólo así el hombre calló inconsciente, se acerco y ya con las manos en la cabeza del hombre se aseguró de que el hechizo no fallara. Dejo el cuerpo, pero ahora una sola cosa lo preocupaba, ¿cómo pudo saberlo la gitana?

En ese instante fue al lugar donde estaba la chica, pero ya nadie había.

Pero en la cima del edificio, la chica lo observaba.

- Muy bien Hiraguizawa, sólo espero que todo salga como lo planee.

- Te dije que regresaría - comentó el chico que se hacía llamar Fuu.

- Pensé que estarías con Li y Kinomoto.

- Ellos estan bien.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Luces tambaleantes iluminaban la habitación, las velas se movían insistentemente a pesar de que no había nada de viento que las hiciera danzar. Eran velas negras y rojas sobre cada unión del símbolo pintado en el piso, alrededor habían cientos de letras en un idioma muerto. La pared contenía varios cuadros con diferentes letanías en ellas, algunos dibujos hechos a mano podrían causar horror a cualquiera que las viera. Otros objetos estaban colocados en una pequeña mesa que era el único mueble en la habitación. Sólo era acompañada por un espejo de cuerpo completo, con un marco color cobre con algunas imágenes casi borradas por la antigüedad que tenía.

Un susurro se escuchaba provenir de unos labios que casi estaban en el suelo, la persona que los emitía estaba hincada, con las manos hacia el cielo leyendo una libro de hojas gastadas y manchadas de rojo. Su cabello se adhería su cara por el sudor que la cubría, parecía llevar horas en esa posición.

La voz femenina inundaba el lugar mientras levantaba la voz cada vez más, hasta hacerse un grito que súbitamente terminó.

Hacía ya varios meses los que había invertido en investigar, en probar y en fallar una invocación. Su soledad, su condición, su tristeza, su baja estima, y sobre todo su ignorancia la habían hecho encontrar un verdadero libro que le prometía mejorar su vida, invocando a un ser tan poderoso que podía cambiar su vida y la vida de los que le rodean.

No había nadie en casa, nunca lo había, tenía una familia demasiado ocupada, le brindaba todo lo material pero ni una pizca de algo más. No lo reprochaba no había conocido una familia de verdad y ahora no quería hacerlo.

Su padre, un señor gentil, responsable muy culto, amable con las personas, trabajador, todo un éxito en su empresa. Pero eso era para todos los demás, según lo leía en los diarios, no había pasado ni 2 horas en su compañía que recordara. Normalmente se la pasaba reprendiendo y comparando con su única hermana que ahora estudiaba en otro país, era su única amiga y se había ido cuando ella tenía 3 años. Jamás perdonaría a su padre por eso, jamás.

No sólo se encargo de que de ninguna manera vieran a su madre, y que años después ella falleciera sin ir a verla, además estaba muy lejos del lugar donde nació y donde tenía familia o conocidos siquiera. Ahora yacía en una lujosa y costosa mansión, fría como el hielo seco, y tan indeseable como cualquier cáncer.

En su corazón no cabía compasión hacia aquel que había destruido su vida, su padre. Ahora tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle que podía ser mejor sin seguir sus pasos, ahora le demostraría quien era y porqué jamás debió traerla al mundo.

Levanto su rostro, mostrando una adolescente de unos 15 años realmente hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, ojos claros, piel blanca y sedosa, cara fina, cuerpo ya de una mujer y delicadeza femenina.

Se levantó yendo hacia el espejo frente a ella, sus movimientos era estéticos y estilizados. Levantó las manos y con una caricia en el espejo dibujo su rostro, ahora un tanto demacrado y sin expresión alguna. Luego plasmo sus manos en él espejo dejando las huellas en él y poco a poco retrocedió, con una mirada perdida en su reflejo.

Más su reflejo dejo de ser sólo una imagen, pues a medida que ella se alejaba, la imagen se acercaba, la imagen coloco las manos en donde antes estuvieron las de la chica y poco a poco, como si de una ilusión se tratara salió del espejo una chica idéntica a ella. Sólo que no en donde debían estar los ojos, ahora eran huecos oscuros.

- Lo logré - dijo la chica viendo su reflejo, acercarse a ella.

El reflejo sin ojos, se acercó a ella en actitud amenazadora y con una horrenda sonrisa en sus labios partidos.

La chica pareció despertar y sus ojos demostraron su miedo un instante.

El reflejo río estruendosamente.

- Me has llamado y aquí me tienes - la voz que salía del reflejo era hueca y le provocó un escalofrió a la chica.

Más de nuevo sus ambiciones llegaron a su mente.

- Dijiste que me ayudarías, cumple tu palabra.

- ¿Y tu? - se acercó más a la chica que ya no demostró miedo - cumplirás la tuya.

- Fue un pacto, tú cumple tu parte.

El reflejo sonrió - sólo recuerda que tu me llamaste - un remolino negro lo cubrió, la chica tuvo que alejarse un poco. Las cosas de la habitación comenzaron a vibrar, mientras las paredes parecían derrumbarse, sin embargo la chica no demostró nada en su rostro. Segundos después el remolino desapareció y frente a sus ojos pareció un chico de unos 20 años, muy apuesto, alto, excelente físico, sólo que sus ojos eran totalmente negros con destellos rojos.

- Así podré actuar mejor.

- Debo seguir llamándote Hyobe.

- No, no se te ocurra - ahora su voz era más normal - Sung, ese será mi nuevo nombre. Hyobe murió hace siglos, Sung es quien se encargará de la venganza - volvió a ver a la chica - ¿se te ofrece algo por ahora?

- No, mi padre llegará en unos días. ¿Qué harás hasta entonces?

- Buscaré a viejos amigos.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Ahora no siento la energía que tenías antes, ¿puedes esconderla?

- Así es, no te preocupes - acarició su rostro con rudeza, te enseñaré todo lo que desees.

La chica sonrió, pero sus sonrisa estaba llena de maldad.

Aquí comenzaba a escribirse otra historia, una en la que el destino estaba escrito y era demasiado horrenda para seguirlo.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

¡Hola!

¿Cómo tan? yo apenas actualizando, lo siento pero estoy muy ocupada, pero me doy tiempo para escribir. Como se habrán dado cuenta subio de rating, pues estará un poco más fuerte el contenido, no mucho pero no quiero herir susceptibilidades, así que no digan que no se los advierto.

Avances del sig cap. ¿Adivinen quién llega a visitar a Saku?...

Exacto, por quien han pedido llega en el próximo capítulo.

Un chico llamado Fuu apareció, por petición de mi querida Ropna.

Seika, Fuu y la chica nueva, son muy importantes en la historia que recién comienza, así que espero sus comentarios.

Ya vieron que tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias, sólo que tardan un poquitin, pero son importantísimas.

Muchas gracias a Angie, Celina Sosa, CollSaku, Zauberry y Darthmocy, disculpen por no contestar a cada una pero tengo algo de prisa, pero saben que son muy importantes para esta historia.

Saludos y hasta pronto.


	13. Esperada visita

Capítulo 13

Esperada visita

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

- Hola chicos - entro saludando al comedor saludando a todos.

- Hola Saku - contesto Hisaki, traía un gracioso delantal.

- ¿Te toco cocinar? - traía un recipiente con una mezcla rara que bien pudo pasar por leche con más de una semana de haber pasado la caducidad.

- En realidad perdí una apuesta con Ikue, ahora tengo que cocinarle un pastel - por más que trataba de deshacer los grumos de la extraña mezcla, adquiría un horrible color negruzco.

- ¿Han visto a Tomoyo?

- Me dijo Ikue que estaría el fin de semana con su madre.

- ¿Regreso de viaje?

- Si, estará aquí algún tiempo y ella quiere aprovechar para hablar.

- Entiendo - tendría que esperar para hablar con ella, por lo menos hasta que la viera el lunes.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - la mezcla que se supone sería un pastel ahora parecía pasta para moldear.

- Creo que lo harías mejor que yo.

Pasaron la tarde platicando y terminando con un delicioso pastel sabor fresa, que Ikue casi devoró por completo. Pero Sakura recordó a su querido guardián y le llevo su parte.

Estaba cansada así que pronto termino dormida. La competencia se acercaba y las vacaciones también, por fin podría descansar un poco, o eso es lo que quería creer.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Sus ojos iban fijos en su destino, muy poco le importaba el maravilloso ambiente que la rodeaba. Una hermosa joven caminaba entre frondosos y altos árboles, parecía tener mucha prisa, su cabello se movía con gracia.

- Te esperaba - una voz masculina hizo que se detuviera abruptamente. Buscó al dueño de la voz de donde venía, de las copas de los árboles.

- Creí que tenías cosas más importantes que hacer - dijo con un dejo de reproche.

- Sabes tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

- ¿para qué me llamaste? Se supone que nadie debe saber nuestros planes, Shaoran. Tú lo decidiste así.

- Sabes que nuestra prioridad es...

- Y será - completó ella

- la misión - dijeron ambos al unísono.

- Lo ves desde que eres el líder no piensas en otra cosa - trato de encontrarlo entre los árboles

- No digas tonterías, varias generaciones lo han intentado.

- Y han fracasado.

- Yo no lo haré - la voz parecía venir desde varias direcciones a la vez.

- ¿Por qué lo sabes?

- Sólo digamos que tengo un presentimiento.

- He llegado a pensar que esto te divierte, no te estas comportando como un líder, sino como un chico "normal"

- No me hagas reír, Meiling - la figura de Shaoran cayo de pie frente a ella.

- Claro, ahora hasta defiendes a doncellas inocentes.

- No sé de que hablas - comenzó a caminar rumbo a su mansión.

- Vamos, crees que no note como te llevaste a Kinomoto cuando a Kusho se le ocurrió competir con ustedes - su ceño se fruncía levemente mientras caminaba tras él

- Por cierto, excelente actuación la tuya y la mía.

- No creo que sea una actuación por tu parte.

- Déjate de tonterías, ¿Qué sabes de Kusho?

- Nada, al parecer esta vez te equivocaste con él. He pasado mucho tiempo en las prácticas y no hay nada raro en él sólo que quiere hacerte polvo.

- Eso no es problema.

- Lo sé.

Se detuvieron frente a la pista de hielo.

- Pero no te llame por eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Veras, Yukito encontró a alguien en Japón, tiene magia poderosa.

- ¿Él esta bien?

- Sí, Yukito no peleo con él, sólo le advirtió que no se meta en su camino.

- Es muy raro - Mei estaba intrigada - normalmente primero pelean y luego hablan.

- Cierto, voy a necesitar que alguien vaya a ayudarlo.

- Ah, no - protesto ella. Aunque el chico tenía el puesto más importante en la familia no era de las chicas que se dejara mandar tan fácilmente. El ser su prima tenía sus ventajas entre ellas poder objetar sus decisiones.

Aunque claro jamás delante del resto.

- Mei.

- No me alejaré ahora que tengo la oportunidad de vencerte.

- ¿Vencerme?

- Claro en la competencia de patinaje.

- No digas tonterías.

- No dejaré que me venza Kinomoto.

- ¿Sakura?

- Ah, ahora la llamas por su nombre.

- Mei.

- Claro ya me lo suponía.

- Mei.

- Quieres que me aleje y ganar, no señor no lo haré.

- Mei.

- Se lo diré a tía Ieran a ver que dice.

- Meiling Li - casi gritó.

- Demonios - murmuro él, sabía que era capaz de inventar muchas cosas a su madre.

A pesar de todo, su madre tenía más experiencia y poder.

- Además puedes mandar a alguien más capacitado.

- ¿Yamazaki?

- No me hagas reír que me salen arrugas. Estoy hablando de ella.

- Ella ya tiene trabajo.

- Según la tia Ieran no, tú estas aquí, ella puede pedir permiso e irse, falta muy poco para las vacaciones podrá aprovechar.

- Esta bien, pero que quede claro una cosa. Lo hago para vencerte en tu propio juego.

- si claro.

- Ahora vete sin que nadie sospeche nada.

- Esta bien.

- Y la próxima vez que te cambies el apellido no lo hagas con uno tan obvio, Lie.

- A mí me gusta. Además para falsificar documentos es más facil agregar una letra que cambiar el apellido.

- Ya vete.

- Ok.

Era una excelente espía, ya había investigado a más de una docena de chicos que Li sospechaba que pudieran tener magia oculta, pero hasta ahora nada.

Eso lo tenía aún más intrigado, porque siendo tan cercano el evento, no había nada.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

El fin de semana se hizo corto de nuevo entre entrenamientos, practicas, tareas y complacer a Kero en sus antojos. El lunes llegó.

Todo el día Sakura estuvo observando a Shaoran y a Tomoyo, esperaba verlos tristes y apenas dirigirse la palabra, sobre todo porque acababan de romper su relación. Pero ninguno mostraba rasgo alguno de tristeza, las pocas veces que se veían se trataban con normalidad. Esperaba el momento adecuado para hablar con su amiga, después de todo podría estarlo ocultando.

Terminaron la practica de gimnasia, se ducharon y salieron era el momento perfecto para hablar, Ikue andaba por ahí con Hisaki, Shaoran y Takashi tenían practica de hockie así que podían hablar.

- Tomoyo...

- Dime - caminaban rumbo a la salida de la escuela, donde varias chicas y chicos se reunían a hablar.

No sabia como comenzar, probablemente ella diría que es una entrometida por preguntar.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Yo... - jugaba con sus dedos mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas.

- ¿si? - se detuvo al verla tan nerviosa - ¿qué pasa?

- Es que tu y Sha...

De pronto no vio absolutamente nada. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que alguien le tapaba los ojos, eran unas manos grandes y una calidez algo conocida.

- ¿Tomoyo? - no escuchaba nada ¿porqué de pronto todos habían callado? No escuchaba nada.

Toco las manos que le impedían ver.

- ¿Quién es?

- Tan pronto me olvidaste - esa voz.

- Pensé que era inolvidable - era él, no lo podía creer.

- ¡ERIOL! - gritó.

- El mismo - la soltó.

Ella se dio vuelta, sus labios rápidamente formaron una sonrisa y la emoción la invadió - ¡ERIOL! - se lanzó a sus brazos siendo recibida con la misma alegría.

- Eriol, no lo puedo creer ¿por qué no me avisaste? - sus ojos brillaban con emoción, y amenazaba con llorar.

- Vamos pequeña, sólo quería darte una sorpresa - de nuevo se fundieron en un abrazo.

- Me alegro que estés aquí, conmigo.

Todos los chicos los veían, sobre todo las chicas, para ninguna sería pasado por alto.

Era mucho más alto que Sakura, cabello negro con reflejos azulados, ojos del mismo tono cubiertos por unas ligeras y juveniles gafas, delgado pero con cuerpo entrenado, vestido fina e impecablemente. Sonreía a Sakura, una sonrisa que fácilmente hubiera hecho desmayar a más de una.

- También estaba ansioso de verte - tomo las manos de Sakura y las beso como todo un caballero. Haciéndola sonrojar, ese Eriol no cambiaría.

- ¿Sakura? - llamó tenuemente Tomoyo, no estaba segura de irse o esperar.

Hasta entonces la recordó.

- Oh, Tomoyo, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial, él es Eriol Hiraguizawa, mi amigo.

- Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, mi compañera y amiga.

Él tomo la mano de la chica y la beso.

- Un verdadero placer.

- El gusto es mío - dijo ella.

- Ya vieron.

- Si, Kinomoto tiene mucha suerte - hablaban un par de chicas.

- Quisiera ser como Kinomoto - al escuchar ese apellido le prestó atención.

- Es un chico muy apuesto - decía otra con ojos de corazón.

- Quisiera ser ella y que todos lo chicos me pidiera salir.

- Yo me conformo con ese extranjero - suspiraba otra.

- ¿Extranjero? - había salido de su entrenamiento de hockie, Yamasaki había salido temprano pues tenía una cita con Chiharu, así que se fue sólo a casa.

Estaba pensando en arreglar todo para la practica con Kinomoto cuando el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Hola? Shaoran - era la voz de Sakura.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Lo lamento, no podré entrenar hoy. Hay alguien que vino a verme desde muy lejos, prometo que mañana lo haremos - la emoción en su voz era más que evidente.

- Pero...

- Sólo será esta vez ¿si?

- El extranjero - pensó - esta bien.

- Gracias - casi grita del otro lado de la línea - hasta mañana entonces - y colgó.

- ¿Quién será ese? será mejor vigilarlo.

La tarde de Sakura fue de lo más divertida y alegre. Se encargo de mostrarle a Eriol cada rincón del lugar, con emoción le mostraba los lugares donde tomaba clases y en los que se divertía. Él la seguía con la misma sonrisa de siempre, sin duda había extrañado a su querida cerezo. Tomoyo tenía clase de canto así que sólo los acompaño unos momentos.

Claro que la parejita había causado mucha curiosidad a los chicos que conocían a Sakura, ya los rumores se esparcían.

- Y ¿por la noches en que se divierten?

La luz del sol amenazaba con esconderse para dar paso a la luna.

- Vamos al "Cerezo"

- ¿Cerezo?

- Si, es un lugar donde caso toda la escuela se va a divertir.

- Me gustaría ir.

- Sé que te gustará.

Se detuvo sorprendida - es cierto no te lo había preguntado ¿dónde te quedarás?

- No te preocupes estor en un hotel cercano.

- En serio, porque en la casa de huéspedes donde me encuentro hay una habitación vacía, podrías quedarte allá.

- Creo que viviremos en la misma casa, como en los viejos tiempos.

- Además podremos hablar con más calma sobre lo que nos interesa - la sonrisa no se desapareció, en lo más mínimo.

-El legado de Clow, la posibilidad de que un verdadero Li aún sobreviva.

Sakura asintió.

Ambos fueron a la casa de huéspedes, ella le mostró el lugar, no había nadie seguramente estarían ya en el Cerezo.

- ¿Dónde esta el super guardián? - preguntó buscando al animalito con la mirada.

- Debe estar por ahí - gritaba Sakura, se metió al baño para cambiarse y estar lista para salir.

- ERIOL - gritó Kero - tu si sabes lo que dices - el peluchito saludo al chico - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- Tenía algunos pendientes.

- ¿Me trajiste algo? - sus ojitos brillaban con emoción, el chico de gafas lo consentía en ocasiones dándole deliciosos dulces.

- Eso depende ¿Cuidaste bien a nuestra querida Sakura?

- Claro que - el pequeño incidente con bebidas alcohólicas que Sakura sufrió, llegó a la cabeza del guardián, pero ella le había pedido "discreción". Ella era su ama, no podría desobedecerla - Sí, acaso no has notado que esta en excelentes condiciones.

- Si ya lo note.

- Vamos - salió una alegre Sakura, su uniforme había sido reemplazado por un atuendo más ad doc con la noche. Tenía muchos deseos de divertirse y lo haría con Eriol. Así que se puso algo un poco más atrevido, más sexy, sería la palabra correcta. Claro cortesía de su amiga Tomoyo. Pantalones un poco ajustados, una blusa corta que descubría tímidamente su plano abdomen, peinado alto con algunos mechones sobre su fina cara y leve maquillaje, también un delgado collar y un brazalete plateado.

- WAW, te ves hermosa - ante el cumplido sus mejillas se tornaron rosas.

- Gracias – musitó.

- Si Touya te llega a ver, tendríamos que huir del país - comentó Kero sonriendo.

- Si supiera que me pongo esta ropa, saldría de mi habitación a los sesenta años - se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo sin evitar sentirse un tanto nerviosa.

Eriol sólo le dedicaba una sonrisa y Kero hacía toda clase de peticiones.

- Te gustará - habían llegado al cerezo y se disponían entrar.

El ambiente tan agradable como siempre, sólo un pequeño detalle. Desde su entrada ambos llamaron la atención de casi todos los presentes, los chicos se susurraban, otros enviaban miradas curiosas. Pese a que Eriol lo notaba, Sakura se había concentrado en encontrar a sus amigos.

- Allá están - tomo a Eriol y casi lo arrastro a una de las mesas en un esquina que ocupaban sus amigos.

- Hola chicos, les quiero presentar a una persona muy importante - todos estaba ahí y notaban la alegría en los ojos de la chica - él es Eriol Hiraguizawa.

- A ella la conoces, es Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Un placer saludarle de nuevo - sonrió gentilmente.

- Ella es Ikue y su novio Hisaki.

- Es un placer - saludaba de manos a lo chicos.

- Ella es Chiharu y su novio Yamazaki.

- Él... - ni siquiera lo noto al entrar - es Shaoran LI - puso énfasis en si apellido, que fue notado por ambos.

Eriol ofreció la mano y Li tardo uno segundo en responder, el apretón fue con más fuerza de la necesaria, sobretodo por parte de Li.

Las clásicas preguntas sobre el lugar de origen, edad, estudios y motivos de visita se hicieron. Eriol siempre contestaba con una sonrisa y sin ahondar en sus respuestas, siendo bastante honesto, pero son dar mayores explicaciones.

Era ingles con parientes en Japón, le gustaba leer, tenía la misma edad que todos 18, pero había terminado su carrera hacía poco tiempo. Estaba en China para visitar a Sakura, amiga desde la infancia.

Shaoran escucho atento, noto la manera que tenía de desviar las respuestas cuando le preguntaban algo más personal. De lo que Ikue se había encargado.

Había algo en ese sujeto que no le gustaba.

- Vamos a bailar - sugirió Sakura cuando las preguntas se profundizaban más. Tomo la mano del chico ingles.

- Es agradable - comentó Takashi, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Claro menos uno.

Shaoran lo seguía con la mirada, como esperando a que en cualquier momento pudiera cometer un error que lo delatara.

- Tu amigo Li no parece que le agrade - comentó a Sakura camino a la pista.

- No te preocupes así es con todos - llegaron a la pista, una melodía tranquila sonaba y las parejas bailaban muy de cerca. Así que comenzaron a bailar - pero cuando lo conoces puede llegar a ser agradable - un momento ¿quién dijo eso, ella.

- Valla, veo que ya lo conoces - la forma en que lo dijo hizo sonrojar violentamente a Sakura.

- No es lo que crees - se apresuró a aclarar - es mi pareja en una competencia de patinaje.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Eriol se amplio - ¿Aprendiste? Eso es genial - fueron muchas veces que él mismo lo intento, incluso hechizos para que la despistada Sakura aprendiera pero habían fallado

- ¿quién fue el magnifico maestro?

- Eriol - dijo en tono reprochador.

- Lo siento - dijo aún conteniendo la carcajada.

- De hecho... fue él - dijo señalando disimuladamente hacia Shaoran - pero yo aprendí sola - El que él haya sido su maestro no significa que le haya enseñado nada.

Eriol se dio cuenta de que el chico de mirada ámbar los observaba, pero no le tomo importancia y siguió bailando.

- ¿De qué diablos hablan? - él había notado que lo observaron, además era muy notorio la sonrisa de él y el sonrojo de ella, parecían bastante divertidos. Pero una pregunta más importante ¿Realmente le importaba?

- ¿Cierto? Li

- ¿Qué? - no tenía idea de lo que sus amigos hablaban.

- Se puede saber ¿que tienes? - Ikue no era muy observadora pero una distracción de Shaoran era muy poco frecuente.

- Nada sólo pensaba.

- Pues deja de hacerlo y vamos a bailar - sugirió Hisaki y por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue él quien dirigió a Ikue a la pista de baile.

La pareja se veía radiante de felicidad. Su noviazgo iba viento en popa.

- Nosotros también - Yamasaki se llevó a Chiharu, esos dos iban por el mismo camino.

Sólo se quedaron Tomoyo y Shaoran.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

Ella sólo asintió y se dirigió a la pista, se fueron hacia uno de los rincones más apartados. Ahora una melodía suave inundaba el ambiente.

- Necesitamos hablar - Tomoyo fue directa.

- Esta bien.

- Yo… - dijeron ambos, luego suspiraron.

- Tu primero.

- Esta bien - aceptó Tomoyo - lamento lo que paso el otro día. No debí decírtelo así.

- El que se debe disculpar soy yo. No quiero que todo termine mal.

- Yo tampoco - confesó ella - es sólo que estoy un poco confundida.

- Esta bien.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo hemos sido novios?

- Dos meses.

- ¿Recuerdas porque fue?

- Si, en realidad fue una manera de que nos dejaran de molestar.

Desde tiempo atrás ambos eran algo populares, ella por su gran belleza y talento, y él por ser el mejor en casi todo lo que hacía. Ambos tenían ya demasiados pretendientes, los chicos y chicas los rodeaban y se había vuelto algo molesto.

La grandiosa Ikue, como se autonombraba había tenido la idea de que se hicieran novios o lo aparentaran ser, para que nadie los molestara. Claro que no fue aceptada su propuesta. Pero Kusho empezó a casi acosar a la pobre Tomoyo, fue por eso que ambos decidieron hacer lo que Ikue había sugerido, también por eso fue que Shaoran odiaba a Kusho. Pero al paso del tiempo se tomaron mucho cariño, eran muy buenos amigos, pero...

Noches atrás Tomoyo lo pensó mejor y como comenzó a notar algo extraño en Shaoran, sobre todo desde que cierta ojiverde apareció, decidió que sería mejor dejarlo en libertad. Probablemente él se sentiría atado a ella y no podría dejar fluir sus sentimientos.

Por eso había discutido la noche que Sakura se embriago, él no entendía la razón de su decisión, y ella no lo quiso decir la verdad. Sólo que Kusho ya no era problema y ella ya sabía como defenderse.

- ¿Estas segura de esto?

- Si, no te preocupes estaré bien. Y si no - le sonrió - te llamaré.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

- Claro, seguiremos siendo muy amigos.

Shaoran la abrazó, en realidad no le agradaba la idea, era una chica muy hermosa y podría tener problemas por eso. Pero no deseaba atarla a él si ella ya no lo deseaba.

Así que como modo de despedida la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Gracias - susurro Tomoyo, era un estupendo amigo. Y siguieron bailando.

Por supuesto que muchas miradas estaban pendientes de lo que pasaba.

- Me alegro que todo haya salido bien - comentó Ikue a Hisaki, después él le plantó un apasionado beso.

- Ya pasó la tormenta - desde otro lugar Yamasaki y Chiharu no perdían detalle.

- ¿Sabías que el beso lo inventaron cuando…? - Comenzaba Takashi con sus mentiras sólo calladas por la mano delicada de su querida Chiharu.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? No has dejado de ver a Tomoyo y Shaoran.

- ¿Eh? decías algo - Como era posible no le estaba prestando atención a Eriol. Lo tenía a escasos centímetros como pocas veces y estaba preocupada por Shaoran y Tomoyo, además no era de su incumbencia.

- Lo siento - sonrió sólo para él.

- ¿No será que ese chico...?

- ¡NOOOO! - casi grita - el que me gusta es otro - casi arrastro las palabras sonrojándose.

- Es muy afortunado - comentó Eriol.

- Lo malo es que no sé lo que sientes por mi - pensó mientras el piso se tornaba interesante.

Eriol mantenía su sonrisa.

- Sakura esta muy sonrojada - ahora era Tomoyo quien los observaba.

Shaoran los observo, con disimulado interés – así que lo que me dijo sólo fue por lo que le dio Kusho.

- Ese chico es muy lindo, creo que lo conoce desde hace mucho tiempo - seguía hablando ella, mientras Shaoran lo les quitaba la vista de encima.

Sentía su rostro arder ¿que podía hacer? tal vez confesar sus sentimientos. No, eso sería en un momento más especial.

EL Dj se aburrió de la música suave.

- Chicos y chicas, espero que lo haya disfrutado por que no habrá más de eso, así que tomen a sus parejas y a bailar algo más divertido.

La música y las luces cambiaron, algo más moderno. Todos comenzaron a bailar el nuevo ritmo.

Eriol era un bailarín nato, él fue quien le enseño a Sakura. Así que no era sorpresa ver como se acoplaban ambos. Ella luciendo más sexy y atrevida y él ser uno de los mejores, eran como peces en el agua. Dejando boquiabiertos a todos.

Incluyendo a un chico, que no se daría por vencido con Sakura. Kusho llevaba un buen rato vigilándolos. Pero sin que se diera cuenta una chica lo observaba a él. Meiling no había perdido detalle de lo que el muchacho hacía.

Después de algunas horas de un estupendo baile, todos los chico se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, el ambiente tenso había pasado. Tomoyo parecía la misma de antes, riendo de la bromas que Ikue hacia sobre la forma en que bailaban Yamazaki y Chiharu. A pesar de la música que era casi de rock&roll ellos estaban con un baile mucho más romántico, el sonrojo en la cara de Chiharu no disminuía y Yamazaki sólo sonreía.

- Basta Ikue, los estas sonrojando - Hisaki no aguantaba más la risa, así que decidió ayudar a su amigo.

Chiharu le envió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Pero fue gracioso, pero no tan gracioso como las caídas de Sakura cuando aprendía a patinar.

Hay todos pusieron atención.

- ¿En serio? - Eriol estaba interesado en esa información.

- Eriol - le reprocho Sakura.

- Me gustaría saber como lograron que la pequeña Sakura aprendiera, lo intente varios meses.

Shaoran sonrió satisfecho.

Sakura estaba sonrojada, rogando a Ikue que no la dijera nada que la avergüence más. Ya era suficiente que Li difundiera que él la había enseñado.

- Por cierto - el ocurrente Yamasaki levantó un dedo al aire y comenzó a relatar - sabían que el patinaje sobre hielo... se practicaba ya en la Edad de Piedra con unas cuchillas de hueso que se colocaban bajo los primitivos zapatos de piel de animal?

Todos tenían una gota en la cabeza.

- Yamazaki - amenazaba Chiharu.

Las miradas eran crédulas por parte de Sakura y Shaoran.

- Y se utilizaba como medio para recorrer los canales helados en Holanda durante el siglo XIII - completó Eriol de la misma manera que Yamazaki.

- Oh no, ya hay alguien que le hace segunda - susurro Chiharu.

Después de un buen rato de hablar de cosas sin mucha importancia pero mucha imaginación decidieron retirarse a descansar.

Los chicos salían del lugar, era ya muy tarde Kusho dejo de bailar con una bella jovencita y se sentó en lo más escondido del lugar.

Una figura femenina se acerco a él y tomo asiento frente a él. Kusho tomaba uno tras otra copa de licor.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? - no era despectivo, pero tampoco demostraba que le agradaba la compañía de la chica.

- ¿Cuándo entrenaremos? La profesora no tarda en llegar y aún no tenemos la rutina completa.

- Tranquila linda - le lanzó una mirada confiada - pronto cada uno tendrá lo que merece.

- ¿De que hablas? - Meiling había notado que hace unos días había cambiado, antes era un poco más normal.

- Muy pronto - le lanzó una mirada llena de maldad.

Meiling sintió un escalofrío correr por todo su cuerpo.

- Esta bien - trato de conservar la calma y se fue.

Mientras los chicos habían llegado ya a la casa de huespedes.

- Vamos Eriol - seguía insistiendo Sakura.

- Pero...

- Mañana arreglas todo, esta noche quédate aquí con nosotros - puso cara de cachorro, eso casi nunca la fallaba.

- Esta bien, si que sabes como convencer.

Sakura casi brincaba de alegría.

Atrás Ikue, Hisaki, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Tomoyo y Shaoran, sólo observaban algo divertidos por la actitud de Sakura.

Nos veremos después de despedían lo chicos, Yamazaki iría a dejar a Chiharu y Shaoran a Tomoyo, así que sólo entraron Ikue, Hisaki, Sakura y Eriol.

Una muy contenta Sakura mostraba la habitación que ocuparía Eriol, él se mostraba de lo más contento. Aunque no se parecía a lo que él estaba acostumbrado trataría de gozar su estancia.

- Entonces la habitación de al lado es la tuya.

- SIP, vamos.

Eriol la siguió, pero unos ojos curiosos los observaron.

- IKue deja de hacer eso.

- ¡SHhhhh! podrían oírte.

- Una amiga no espía.

- Silencio, sólo me preocupo por ella.

- Si claro, sólo quieres chismes nuevos que "comunicar".

- El público tiene derecho a ser enterado.

- Vamos Ikue...

Ella lo callo con un beso.

- Guarda silencio, es broma. Nunca diría algo que los perjudicara.

- Amo Clow - salió el pequeño guardián a saludar.

- No me llames así, ahora Sakura es tu ama.

- Mejor, es mi amigo - corrigió Sakura.

- ¿A qué viniste? - ahora el guardián se mostraba receloso.

- A ver a mi pariente.

- Li ¿no creerás que realmente es tu descendiente?

- Es probable, es un chico muy misterioso. Si realmente tiene magia la oculta muy bien.

- Tal vez es una perdida de tiempo ese "mocoso" es uno de los que robó tu apellido.

- Kero..- Sakura salía en su ayuda.

- El que haya traído y cuidado, no hace que deba respetarlo - un furioso Kero

- ¿Cuidarte? ¿De qué?

De inmediato Sakura agarro al pequeño guardián y le tapo la boca.

- No le hagas caso, tiene sueño - el guardián se retorcía en sus manos - ¿Quieres un café? te lo traeré - salió rumbo a la cocina.

- Kero, no digas nada - le decía en voz baja mientras el pobre estaba casi morado, no podía respirar.

- Lo siento.

- Ahhh - después de una bocanada de aire - no es justo que lo defiendas.

- Claro que no lo hago - hablaba con él mientras preparaba el café - recuerda en que líos nos meteríamos si alguien más sabe lo que paso esa noche - le entrego unos dulces al pequeño y se aseguro que no molestaría más.

- Buenas noches - bajo escandalosamente Ikue - no interrumpo nada cierto. Ahh, Sakura pensé que hablabas con Eriol.

El color abandono la cara de Sakura, Ikue pensaría que se volvió loca hablando sola.

- Ah, hablabas con el "guardián" - señalo al pequeño y relleno animalito que no se movía ni un milímetro - Tomo un vaso de leche y subió - bien, buenas noches Sakura.

- Buenas - noches alcanzo a balbucear.

- Rayos, pensé encontrarlos in fraganti - pensaba Ikue. Tal vez Hisaki tenía razón y los dejaría en paz.

- Ya se fue - el pequeño Kero se sentó en el hombro de su ama y subieron con café en mano.

- Listo.

- Gracias - Tomo con tranquilidad su café.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo te quedarás?

- No mucho tengo que regresar, quiero confirmar que ningún Wongi quede con memoria - llegó a su memoria el recuerdo de la extraña gitana, la encontraría y entonces le respondería muchas preguntas.

- Eso espero.

Sakura estaba mucho más seria de lo normal - ¿Estas bien?

- Claro - suspiro - sólo quiero que las horribles batallas jamás se repitan.

- No lo harán, por eso estamos tratando de evitarlo a como de lugar.

- ¿Sabes algo más sobre el legado de Clow?

Eriol negó - nada aún - viendo el rostro cansado de Sakura decidió no hablar más - es tarde creo que es mejor que descanses.

- Es cierto, tu también - su sonrisa regreso.

Unos graciosos rugidos les anunciaron que hacía un rato que el pequeño Kero se había quedado dormido.

- Mañana hablaremos.

- Bien.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches - contesto Sakura

- Mañana haremos algo divertido.

- Claro.

Eriol se dirigió a su habitación y trato de conciliar el sueño.

Mientras Sakura dejaba a Kero en su "habitación" y se preparaba para dormir. Dio un hondo y largo suspiro, era como un sueño tenerlo de vuelta lo había extrañado tanto.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Nota: Las mentiras de Yamasaki y Eriol son ciertas.

¡Hola!

Saludos a todos, espero que estén descansando y tengan unas largas vacaciones. Por fin llego Eriol y esto se pone interesante. Sólo una cosa más, que tengan una **MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AñO** a todos y cada uno de mis estimados lectores: Zauberry, Coll Saku, Ropna, Celina Sosa, darthmocy, lady esmeralda, angie, thinia Milondra y Aneth espero que nadie me falte.

Ahora las que me dejaron review.

-darthmocy - Hola amiguita, ahora ya sabes porque cortaron, buena percepción de Tomoyo no? No te preocupes muy pronto voy a revela todo, espero. Y la escena S&S, el siguiente capítulo tiene algo de eso. Por lo pronto mil gracias por tu apoyo y por favor trata de actualizar, extraño tu fic. Que pases una feliz navidad y año nuevo.

-Celina Sosa - Je je me encanta enredar las cosas, pero por ahora Tomoyo dejo libre a Shaoran, en el próximo capítulo habrá algo de estos dos. Los otros dos personajes les tengo muchas sorpresas. Gracias por el apoyo a este fic, ojalá puedas actualizar pronto tus fics los extraño. Hasta pronto, cuídate. Feliz navidad y año nuevo.

-Ropna - ¡Hola! Deseo concedido. Me encantan los enredos, siento tardar en actualizar pero todavía tengo trabajo, en fin. Je, je te gusta la pareja T&E? muy pronto. Gracias por tu review, siempre me animan mucho. Saludos, Feliz Navidad y Prospero año, hasta pronto.

Nos leemos el próximo año.


	14. Un día interesante

Capítulo 14

Un día interesante

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

El resonar del reloj era tan molesto, toda la casa parecía vibrar. Una perezosa mano salió de entre las sábanas con torpes movimientos trataba de encontrar a ese objeto tan desagradable.

¿Quién había sido el genio que inventó el despertador? Interrumpir tan reconfortante descanso, tan dulces y agradables sueños, justo cuando el cuerpo descansa y el inconsciente juega con las memorias y deseos. Abrir los ojos se hace tan cansado.

- Sakurita - llamaba un peluche amarillo volador

Por fin el aparato del demonio, mejor conocido como despertador deja de sonar. La mano perezosa deja caer de nuevo, qué son cinco minutos más de sueño, hundirse de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo para regresar a tan dulce lugar.

- Sakurita tienes que levantarte ya es tarde - su chillona vocecita era completamente ignorada por la durmiente Kinomoto.

- ¿Sakura? - una voz se escucha al otro lado de la puerta.

- Sakura levántate - esa voz, SIIII era él, no lo había soñado.

De un brinco abandona las calidas sabanas.

- Ya voy - en menos de lo que canta un gallo - se lavo la cara, arreglo un poco el cabello y abrió la puerta aún en pijama.

Un Kero con una enorme vena a punto de reventar, flotaba sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

- Buenos días - casi grita a la cara de su amigo.

- Buenos días querida amiga - esa sonrisa tan cautivadora - nos esperan para desayunar.

- En un momento bajo.

- Bien. Kero te traje esto - extendió sus manos y le mostró una gran cantidad de dulces de todo tipo.

Basto para que el pequeño guardián olvidara su enfado y se fue a comerlos.

- Te esperamos.

- SI – con toda la felicidad del mundo se arregló para bajar a desayunar.

El desayuno fue de lo más tranquilo, Eriol como siempre portándose muy bien, dirigiendo sonrisas gentiles a todos los chicos y en especial Ikue estaba de lo más encantada con su presencia. Y sólo para los que eran muy observadores como Yamazaki, pudo darse cuenta que a Hisaki no le gustaba mucho la idea.

El timbre sonó y pronto una contenta Tomoyo se unía al desayuno.

- Por cierto - le habló a Sakura mientras Yamazaki narraba el origen de los desayunos y Eriol le hacía segunda - Shaoran me pidió que te recuerde que deben practicar.

- Es cierto - suspiro, ya se le había olvidado, y es que estaba encantada con Eriol - y yo que le prometí a Eriol mostrarle los lugares más hermosos de China.

- Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo.

- ¿Qué? pero... ¿No estarías ocupada hoy? No quisiera molestarte.

- No es ninguna molestia Sakura. Además tengo que ir al Museo Central de China, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar – una ligera sombra paso por sus enormes ojos – tengo el resto del día libre.

- ¿Asuntos de tu madre? - preguntó Sakura.

- Así es - no parecía muy contenta con la idea de visitar a su madre.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, no es nada. Otro día hablaremos - forzó una sonrisa.

- Gracias - no sólo agradecía el gesto de amabilidad, sino que parecía que estaba dispuesta a compartir sus preocupaciones con ella.

¿Qué sería de alguien si no puede compartir con sus amigos lo que siente?

Los demás chicos no notaron su conversación, reían de las ocurrencias de Yamazaki.

- Lo siento Eriol, pero debo practicar – se disculpaba Sakura - Li es muy... - ¿cuáles eran las palabras precisas? – "especial", quiero decir responsable y ayer no practicamos - comentaba desilusionada - pero Tomoyo te mostrara la ciudad - su sonrisa regreso.

- Será un placer.

- El placer será todo mío - comentó Eriol haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a Tomoyo.

Sería un largo día, no sólo para Sakura, Shaoran y su orgullo, sino para Tomoyo y Eriol.

Ikue e Hisaki irían a pasear. Yamazaki tenía el día libre así que lo pasaría con Chiharu.

Jamás se cansaría de admirar ese lugar, era tan hermoso. Y pensar que era el hogar de Li.

- Un día más o un día menos - comentó al llegar, eso sólo dependía de ella.

Trato de no distraerse tanto con las flores y llegó a la pista de patinaje, pero no había nadie, espero unos instantes tal vez llego temprano.

¿Sakura llegar temprano? era como para celebrar. Camino más y encontró un lugar en donde había mucho pasto, pero Shaoran no se veía por ninguna parte. Así que como niña curiosa, se interno en una especie de bosquecito que se esparcía más allá de la pista.

No se perdería en ese lugar ¿o si? Quién diría que los Li poseerían su propio pedacito de bosque, los de la entrada eran árboles de todo tipo con algunos arbustitos, pero más adelante los árboles eran muchísimo más altos y frondosos. Lo más increíble es que no sólo había árboles también alcanzo a ver algunos animalitos que habían conseguido hogar en ese lugar. Camino unos minutos, no había nada, pero ruiditos de plantas delataban pequeños insectos. Sonrió y siguió su camino.

Justo en el centro había un claro, pero OH sorpresa, ahí estaba Shaoran.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, su dorso estaba desnudo, traía un pantalón blanco, con pies descalzos, estaba en posición de flor de loto, parecía muy tranquilo, respiraba pausadamente.

No supo que hacer, se acerco unos pasos son hacer el menor ruido.

Se quedo en silencio mirándolo, después con más atención no había notado que tenía muy bien formados los músculos de los brazos y del abdomen, sin duda ser el capitán de varios equipos lo tenía muy bien entrenado.

Alrededor sólo cantos de pájaros y algún grillo daban sonido a la escena.

Un travieso viento se atrevió a interrumpir la quietud de su cabello marrón, jugando con él rítmicamente.

Era una visión casi hipnotizante, sentía que podría observarlo durante días de esa manera sin cansarse. Su rostro era de paz, parecía estar muy tranquilo.

Increíble que ese chico la sacará de sus casillas en ocasiones, que fuera el mismo que le lanzaba miradas de desconfianza, como si esperara que en alguno de sus movimientos se equivocara para burlarse. Simplemente parecía muy diferente a aquel chico que la veía como al bicho más raro e insignificante del mundo.

- Te quedaras ahí todo el día - su voz se esparció y perdió entre una calida ráfaga de viento.

La había notado pese a que no había hecho nada de ruido. Pero ella seguía sumergida en la hipnosis que le causaba.

- ¿Sakura? - por fin sus asombrosos ojos ámbar se abrieron como dos luceros en la noche.

- ¿Eh? - recién parecía despertar - ¿dijiste algo? – parpadeaba como tratando de cerciorarse si no era un sueño.

Él se levantó y camino hacia ella, plantándose frente a ella.

- ¿Estas bien? – y mientras él se acercaba no podía despegar la mirada de su dorso desnudo, las líneas tan bien definidas en una piel que parecía tan suave y calida, sus cabellos despeinados danzaban a cada paso. La presencia de paz que lo rodeaba.

- ¿Sakura? - la chica no respondía, así que tomo su mentón y la obligo a verlo a los ojos - tal vez sea mejor no practicar hoy, no te ves bien.

Estaba casi pálida. Verlo a los ojos sin ese gesto de desconfianza como lo había conocido o de molestia lo hacían lucir tan diferente.

- Sii..., digo no…, practicaremos - se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la pista.

- Como quieras - levantó los hombros y la siguió.

Sakura daba gracias al cielo que él no la viera, estaba más roja que un tomate maduro, la sangre estaba en sus mejillas si seguía igual pronto podría competir con un semáforo.

- ¿Qué me pasa? tal pareciera que nunca hubiera visto a un chico sin camisa – pensaba, y si que lo había hecho pero no era algo sobrenatural después de todo, pero estaba tan...

Movió la cabeza tratando de sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, nunca, JAMAS le había pasado algo parecido. Lo mejor de todo es que Shaoran no lo había notado.

Si él no la siguiera, se hubiera dado golpes contra un árbol, que tonta se debió ver. Sin poder despegar su mirada del chico y luego perderse en sus ojos, cualquiera diría que le gusta. Pero eso era imposible.

Imposible.

- A practicar - y la tortura continuaría.

Ambos se cambiaron para practicar.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

- Este lugar es hermoso - su mirada misteriosa por un momento cambio a una de sorpresa y admiración.

- Es uno de los lugares más hermosos de esta ciudad, o por lo menos es para mi - comentaba Tomoyo, era su guía de turistas por el día, así que se encargaría de mostrarle lo mejor.

- Nunca pensé que hubiera lugares así - Eriol sonreía con una mirada sorprendida pero tranquila, mientras con paso lento recorrían un parque, lleno de vegetación, a pesar de la temporada casi fría tenía muchas flores que mostrar, además de enormes árboles.

Tomoyo caminaba por el lugar más su mente viajaba cuando Eriol callaba. Su madre le preocupaba.

Por supuesto él lo noto más no quiso ser indiscreto.

- ¿Qué otros lugares me mostrará? - preguntó tratando de sacarla de su pensamientos.

- ¿Qué le parece ir a un museo de reliquias?

- ¿Reliquias?

Ella asintió - no esta lejos, además aprovecharé para visitar a alguien - lo último lo dijo con mucha seriedad.

- Como desee - le sonrió tratando de animarla, ella respondió el gesto.

Dándose cuenta que quizás su actitud no era adecuada, trato de se más atenta con él.

- ¿Conoce a Sakura desde hace tiempo?

- Así es, nos conocimos muy pequeños es Japón, fuimos al mismo colegio. Pero cambiando un poco el tema, le agradecería que me llame por mi nombre, sé que es usted una joven muy educada pero somos de la misma edad y me gustaría considerarla mi amiga.

Tomoyo no se esperaba aquello, sin embargo la sonrisa que Eriol le dirigía era suficiente para convencerla - Bueno, a mi también me gustaría considerarlo mi amigo, después de todo ambos lo somos de Sakura. Supongo que puedo pedirle lo mismo.

- Por supuesto - ambos detuvieron su andar y se dieron la mano como si de un trato se tratase.

- Bien Tomoyo, espero que seamos buenos amigos.

- Lo mismo digo, Eriol.

Un poco más familiarizados se dirigieron al museo central.

- Era enorme, varias columnas daban la bienvenida a los visitantes, algunas estatuas de leones parecían vigilar el recinto. Decorado con mármol blanco hacía resaltar algunas enredaderas que daban vida a la entrada.

- Buenas tardes - saludó Tomoyo al llegar frente al vigilante.

- Buenas tardes señorita Daidouji, su madre esta en la dirección arreglando unos papeles, me pidió que le avisara que al llegar la buscara.

Ella se quejo pensando unos segundos - bien - luego recordó a su acompañante.

- Él es Eriol Hiraguizawa - ambos hombres se saludaron - es un amigo mío, le quiero pedir que lo atienda bien.

- Será un placer.

Ambos entraron, sin embargo no había público, sólo algunos trabajadores que entraban y salían.

- Mi madre es Sonomi Daidouji, es una empresaria que se encarga de comprar y vender algunas cosas antiguas - mientras caminaba los trabajadores colocaban algunas piezas en su lugar.

- Son piezas muy valiosas - dijo viendo una armadura de siglos atrás.

- Veo que sabe de esto.

- No tanto, me gusta investigar sobre el pasado, ayuda a no cometer errores en el presente y tener un mejor futuro - dijo con aire de sabiduría que Tomoyo noto de inmediato y aunque deseba seguir hablando había llegado frente a la dirección donde su madre la esperaba.

- Adelante - invitó él - esperaré aquí, veo piezas interesantes - algo le decía que querían hablar a solas.

Ella agradeció el gesto y entró.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

A diferencia de días atrás, Shaoran no se portaba grosero, pero tampoco amable. Más bien parecía concentrado en su práctica, muy al contrario de Sakura que a cada momento se distraía y terminaba en el frío hielo.

- ¿Por qué a mí? - tenía los brazos y piernas fríos. Y sus manos con guantes ya estaban casi heladas.

Y Li parecía muy concentrado, como siempre los ejercicios separados lo hacía muy bien a pesar de los errores de Sakura, pero el simple hecho de acercarse a él para hacer los ejercicios juntos, ponía de nervios a Sakura.

Lo extraño es que Shaoran no la había regañado.

- Te lo dije, no estas bien es mejor practicar cuando este bien - su tono era serio.

Era la caída número veinte para los que llevaran la cuenta.

- Tal vez tienes razón - se acerco a la banca donde dejo sus cosas y se cambio los patines.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? No eres así – se decía a si misma.

Shaoran se paseaba por la pista como quien sólo quiere pensar.

Sakura lo observo – sé ve tan diferente, pero qué estoy pensando, debo concentrarme en la practica - estaban atrasados por su culpa así que penso en una manera de remediarlo.

- Creo que deberíamos bailar juntos, aún no lo hemos intentado – se acercó al chico que aún vagaba por la pista.

- Tal vez – tal vez ni siquiera supo de lo que hablaban.

- Lo tengo - grito la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos y como si apenas se le hubiera ocurrido.

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes equipo de sonido, lo haremos aquí.

- ¿Estas loca?

- Si, en el Cerezo hay demasiado ruido y distracciones, aquí no los hay. Recuerda lo que nos dijo la profesora Zu - le guiño el ojo en forma traviesa.

Él suspiro no muy convencido, luego de pensarlo un momento aceptó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- Pero sólo unos minutos, no estas en condiciones de seguir - ¿Quién era ese y que había hecho con el verdadero Li? Luego frunció el ceño – Además tengo cosas que hacer no puedo perder más tiempo con esto – ahora si sonaba como él.

- Bien.

En poco tiempo todo estaba en su lugar, la pista era la sala de la casa Li, no había nadie así que no había problema.

- Empezaremos con esto - Sakura escogió algo movido como lo que le gustaba.

- OH, no.

- ¿Qué?

- Así nunca lo lograremos - cambio el CD por algo más lento.

- Aguafiestas - susurro ella.

Él sólo levanto los hombros.

- No me pises.

- No lo haré si tú no lo haces.

Los dos tomaron posición y como si de un vals se traerá comenzaron a bailar, pronto la sala parecía pequeña.

- Bailas muy bien - dijo asombrada ella.

- No te burles, nunca lo había practicado. Sólo hago lo que he visto hacer a algunos compañeros en los bailes.

Ella sólo le sonrió.

- ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos más interesante?

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- A esto - puso sus manos en los hombros de Shaoran y se impulso para hacer uno de los pasos de la coreografía.

- Sólo no me culpes si caes.

- Cállate, ahora intentaremos otro.

Al ritmo de la música practicaron otros movimientos que aunque no le salió bien, estaban haciéndolo divertido. O por lo menos no salían insultos entre ellos.

- Basta, me canse - se quejaba Sakura sentándose en el sofá.

- No seas gallina.

- En verdad - hacía pucheros, lo cierto es estar cerca de ese chico parecía robarle una gran cantidad de energía, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera él. Se había arrepentido de sugerir la idea.

- El último – dijo él extendiéndole los brazos.

Era extraño como en esos momentos había dejado sus preocupaciones atrás y realmente estaba disfrutando el momento.

- Estoy cansada, hemos practicado mucho hoy.

Shaoran hizo cara de molestia - ¿me vas a dejar con los brazos estirados? – levantando la ceja con simulada molestia.

- Esta bien - se levanto - la última – comenzaron con la última parte de la coreografía, después lo tomo de los hombros y se impulso, mientras Shaoran se movía por la sala como si patinara. Mientras tanto ella debía levantar sus piernas hacía arriba y mantenerse en vertical.

- OH, Oh - una de las manos de Sakura se resbalo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, él lo noto y trato de ayudarla a mantenerse, pero ya no podía hacer más y Sakura sólo sintió un abrazo para evito que caiga.

- ja, ja, ja - se burlaba él mientras la deslizaba para dejarla en tierra firme - no que eres tan fuerte.

Ella estaba más que sonrojada - eres un tonto, se supone que si eso pasa debes ayudarme.

Él seguía con la burla.

- Suéltame, ya me voy - ordeno viendo que el chico aún la tenía tomada de la cintura

- No quiero, aún puedo burlarme de ti - ella luchaba por soltarse y él solo la aferraba más a él.

- No puedes soltarte.

- Claro que sí.

- y ¿como lo harás? -

Una idea loca paso por su cabeza

- Sino me sueltas te beso - ¿quién dijo eso? ¿Ella? Y en voz alta, aunque pensándolo bien no era mala amenaza. Aunque pronto se arrepentiría de sus palabras.

- Ah, si claro, no te creo capaz.

- No me retes - ese chico sólo quería dejarla en ridículo.

- Atrévete - ella se acercó a su cara esperando que la soltara, pero él no se dejaría ganar

- ¿Nada?

Él negó - ni un poco- se acercó aún más casi rozando su nariz

- Vamos eso no es un beso es un saludo de nariz - y rozo su nariz jugueteando.

- ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? - ella entrecerró los ojos dejo de forcejear y comenzó a acercarse a él sintiendo por primera vez como su corazón palpitaba, él pensaba que era juego y entrecerró los ojos, esperando, pero cuando estaba a milímetros de su boca se detuvo.

- ¿pasa algo? - pregunto él.

- Esto es tonto - abrió los ojos ella y volteo la cara.

- Lo ves, no eres tan valiente como presumes - la acercó más a su cuerpo.

- ¡OYE!

- Bien dicen los sabios: Más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo.

Bien eso era todo ahora le decía habladora. Así que para que se callara le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Él de inmediato aflojo el agarre en que la tenía pero no la soltó del todo.

La cara de Sakura obtuvo un color carmín bastante brillante.

Después de la sorpresa Shaoran pensaba dejarla ir, pero simplemente su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer, así que para disimularlo comenzó a burlarse de nuevo.

- Jamás te volveré a retar ahora veo de lo que eres capaz – decía muy irónicamente – no quiero ni pensar en lo que te atreverías a hacer si te reto de nuevo – para Sakura el tono que ahora usaba era tan masculino y ronco que se le hizo bastante insinuante, que lejos de ofenderla la llevaron a acercarse más a él. Mientras sentía en ella algo más, como si un durmiente sentimiento despertase, como si no fuera ella la que ahora estaba en su cuerpo, sino alguien más que había anhelado ese momento por mucho tiempo.

Cuando se dio cuenta sus labios estaban contra los suyos, la sonrisa de Shaoran se había borrado y ahora ambos estaban igual de sorprendidos.

Apenas habían estado en contacto unos segundos. Cuando en la mente de Sakura comenzaron a aparecer imágenes a una velocidad impresionante, una mujer, un hombre, un espejo, campos, un palacio, un vestido de bodas, unos ojos llenos de dolor. A la vez muchos sentimientos se agolpaban en su cerebro, alegría, ira, tristeza.

De inmediato empujo a Shaoran al instante todo desapareció.

Tan pronto lo hizo, su mirada se perdió en alguna parte del lugar, ¿qué había sido todo eso?

- Vaya no pensé que te atrevieras – ahora si estaba sorprendido.

- ¿Qué? - él sonrió - creo que no te volveré a retar – dijo con sinceridad.

- ¿Por qué estas de tan buen humor? - prefirió cambiar el tema - el día de hoy no me has insultado... tanto.

- Lo mismo digo - se sentó en el sofá para descansar.

Ambos actuaban diferente de cómo solían hacerlo.

- Es por el chico Hiraguizawa ¿cierto? - Shaoran tenía una mirada inquisitiva.

Ella suspiro, en parte tenía razón, tenía mucho tiempo de no verlo lo extrañaba.

- ¿Es muy especial? - fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

- No tienes idea cuanto - y como no, con semejante poder mágico, reencarnación de un mago y un amigo genial.

- LIIIIII, ya llegue - una chillona voz se escucho por toda la casa.

- ¿Yamazaki? - pensó Sakura.

- En la sala - indicó Shaoran.

- Hola Kinomoto.

- Hola, pensé que estarían practicando - luego los vio a ambos y no parecían los de siempre - o peleando.

- Tendremos una tregua – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Sakura y luego se dio vuelta para ver a Shaoran asentir, agradeciéndole mentalmente por no contradecirla - por lo menos hasta que termine la competencia.

- Eso si me agrada – dijo realmente contento Yamazaki.

- Bueno, me marcho, me canse - dijo la chica, se despidió y salió.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? - Takashi con mirada acusadora a Shaoran.

- No.

- Tengo curiosidad de saberlo, hace unos meses que apenas y la veías y desconfiabas. Me mandaste a investigarla y al parecer esta limpia y ahora en tregua. Eso es muy sospechoso.

- Cállate y vamos a trabajar.

El poco buen humor que tenía se esfumo al entender las indirectas de Yamazaki, además a Kinomoto le interesaba el tal Hiraguizawa, hasta él lo notaba.

Toco sus labios como para asegurarse que realmente paso, ni en uno de sus más retorcidos y locos sueños había imaginado que algo parecido hubiese pasado con Kinomoto. Y para ser sincero con él mismo, sintió algo muy extraño durante esos segundos que duro el contacto pero no le daría la importancia que no tenía. O por lo menos no le daría más vueltas al asunto.

Mientras Sakura regresaba a casa, reflexionó sobre las cosas que vio y sintió al contacto, al parecer Shaoran no lo noto. Odiaba las premoniciones, siempre eran de sucesos del futuro y siempre de muerte y destrucción no era nada agradable ver gente morir, durante batallas en el pasado, trato de evitar que se cumplieran pero era inútil.

Hacía ya unos meses que no había visto ninguna, pero ahora parecía que la pesadilla comenzaba de nuevo. Pero jamás le había pasado al tocar a alguien, sino sólo en sueños, era todo tan extraño, se preguntaba si era conveniente comentárselo a Eriol.

Camino con pasos desganados regreso a casa.

De nuevo nadie, dio un largo suspiro, Eriol aún no llegaba.

- Ya sé, le preparare algo - de la nada sacó energía y se dispuso a cocinar.

- Hola Sakurita - bajo el guardián.

- ¿Qué haces? alguien puede verte.

- No te preocupes nadie vendrá - voló alrededor de la chica.

- ¿así que cocinaras? Quiero unos tallarines, hace tiempo que no me preparas nada.

- Bien Kero, pero me tendrás que ayudar.

- El muñeco saco un mini delantal y se dispuso a cocinar.

Y mientras hablaban ella le comentó lo que había pasado, claro omitiendo el pequeño detalle del beso.

- ¿Qué puede ser?

- No lo sé - su mente se lleno de recuerdos de sus sueños y visiones.

Ring Ring (sonido del teléfono)

- Es cierto el teléfono ha sonado mucho.

- ¿Quién podrá ser? Tal vez Eriol - con esa idea corrió a contestar.

- Casa de huéspedes, buenos días - saludo con cortesía.

- ¿Monstruo horrible?

- ¿Touya? - preguntó sorprendida.

- Sabía que eras tú, la voz de un monstruo se reconoce en cualquier lugar.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Sakura se sobresalto, para que su hermano tratara de localizarlo por teléfono era algo importante.

- El chico, Erial, fue allá no es cierto? - su voz juguetona cambio a una muy seria.

- Si, Eriol esta aquí, llegó ayer.

- Necesito hablar con él.

- Pero ¿ha pasado algo malo? Algún enemigo - dijo temiendo la respuesta.

- No te preocupes monstruo, sólo quiero hablar con él.

- Touya Kinomoto - frunció el ceño - más te vale que me lo digas.

Escucho un suspiro del otro lado de la línea. Desde siempre habían dicho que no se ocultarían nada, sólo que a menudo Touya deseba romper con eso, sobre todo para no preocupar a su hermana que de todas maneras se las ingeniaba para enterarse.

- Apareció alguien.

- ¿De cuáles?

- Aún no lo sé.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, no te preocupes es lo más extraño, no me atacó - dijo casi para si mismo.

- Tendremos que ir allá - dijo decidida.

- No, no es necesaria tu presencia.

- No es la primera, ni la última vez que dejo una escuela por cumplir.

- Sakura, esta vez quiero que Eriol venga. Esta persona es muy especial, no es un enemigo ordinario no parece querernos matar, además quiero hablar con Eriol.

- Pero...

- Estaremos bien, sabes que por ahora no pasará nada grave si no te presentas, el chico y yo tenemos la suficiente habilidad por si algo llega a ocurrir.

- Yo...

- Dile al chico que lo espero lo más pronto posible.

- Sólo una cosa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Cuídense.

- No seas tonto monstruo, estaremos bien.

Y colgaron.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Él camino sin prisas por el lugar, saludando a uno que otro empleado que con sumo cuidado terminaban de instalar todo.

Eriol pudo ver que el pocas semanas el museo central abriría sus puertas con una magna exposición titulada cuentos y leyendas, en las que se expondrían objetos de muy diversa índole, desde calderos de brujas, pinturas de seres fantásticos, objetos diversos y todo lo relacionado con leyendas y cuentos.

Pero había un pequeño rincón reservado para un lugar llamado Haruko, aún no estaban todas las piezas, pero le llamo poderosamente la atención. Leyó la poca información que había, pero nada importante, había un dibujo en una vitrina muy gastado y amarillo de viejo, en él un dibujante había trazado las líneas para dibujar el palacio y como relucía entre la vegetación.

A pesar del poco talento del artista el lugar era más que hermoso, pero por una razón tocarlo como si al hacerlo pudiera llegar a ese lugar. Otras pieza que sobresalía eran algunas estatuas ya rotas, algunos objetos como pedazos de ollas, telas, pero parecía que todo estaba destruido.

Un sentimiento de curiosidad e inquietud lo invadió.

Clow Li había gobernado aquel lugar, él mismo en su vida pasada, la pregunta era, ¿qué paso? ¿Porqué un imperio tan imponente perdió todo? Nada había de eso. Sólo tratar de recordarlo le provocaba un dolor de cabeza. Magia, debía ser magia, claro que la historia oficial jamás admitiría que fue por causa de la magia por eso era considerada una leyenda nada más.

En un lugar privilegiado estaba una vitrina esperando ser llenada.

- Es hermoso - la voz de la mujer lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

Saludo a la señora que ahora acompañaba a Tomoyo - Soy Sonomi Daidouji.

- Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, esta quedando realmente hermoso.

- Gracias, joven Hiraguizawa - se acercó al rincón que Eriol observaba - por alguna razón es mi parte favorita, es una leyenda, pero tengo cuidado de que este perfectamente montada, sólo me falta una pieza fundamental - llamó a uno de sus asistentes.

Tomoyo había permanecido totalmente callada, mantenía un rostro serio, a pesar de la sonrisa de su madre, se mantenía muy extraña.

- Me alegra que jóvenes como ustedes se interesen por estas cosas, aunque muchos dirían que son locuras o imaginación - comentaba Sonomi a Eriol.

- Así es, en la actualidad a los jóvenes ya no les interesa mucho las leyendas y la historia.

- Es usted muy maduro para su edad - le dirigió una sonrisa al chico.

- Gracias - contestó el chico.

- Aquí esta señora - el ayudante entregó a Sonomi una caja de mediana y un par de guantes.

- Le pondremos el último y más importante toque a esta exposición - parecía muy contenta. Sin embargo Tomoyo parecía un tanto distante.

Sonomi se puso los guantes y con delicadeza comenzó a abrir la caja, tenía varios candados y seguros que los quito sin dificultad.

- Esta es mi pieza favorita - anunció mientras la vitrina donde sería colocado el objeto, era abierta por el ayudante.

Con tanta delicadeza sacó de la caja lo que parecía ser un cofre pequeño, con bordes dorados y dibujos plateados.

Tanto Tomoyo como Eriol, sintieron correr una leve carga de electricidad por su espalda.

Con rapidez Sonomi lo coloco en la vitrina y el empleado lo cerró, activando la alarma de seguridad.

- Esto evitará que nadie lo robe - dijo una satisfecha Sonomi - observó a ambos chicos que aún trataban de descifrar lo que sintieron.

- Es una pieza muy valiosa, es la primera vez que se exhibe en este lugar, era de mi colección privada, mi familia la ha tenido por generaciones, por eso la cuido tanto.

- Ahora tengo que retirarme, fue un placer - dijo a Eriol mismo que fue contestado por él - hasta pronto hija - ella no le contesto sin embargo Sonomi se marcho.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron lo más que pudieron a la vitrina - jamás había visto este cofre - susurró Tomoyo.

Eriol observó con rostro desconcertado. Juraría que sintió algo cuando Sonomi la sacó de su lugar, pero era casi imposible, los objetos no poseen magia, no la cantidad suficiente para hacerla sentir así.

- ¿nos vamos? - ahora fue ella quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos - es tarde, creo que pasaremos a comer algo - su sonrisa volvió al tiempo que se alejaban del lugar. La impresión que sufrió, la olvido con tal de alejarse de su madre.

Eriol no estaba lejos al sospechar, efectivamente habían peleado.

Ella trato de disfrutarlo el resto del día, y aunque para Eriol era más que evidente, decidió no hablar sobre eso y disfrutar del paseo y de la compañía ya habría tiempo de planear "otras cosas".

Así que ambos dejaron por unos momentos sus preocupaciones y se divirtieron un poco. Tomoyo le mostró varios lugares, y para cerrar con broche de oro, el mirador el lugar secreto de la pandilla de Ikue y compañía, sintió tal confianza con Eriol que se lo mostró, que para esas horas mostraba un atardecer más, coloreándolo todo con tonos rojizos.

- Es una vista hermosa – comentó Eriol.

- Siempre lo ha sido, es mi lugar favorito para relajarme.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Una mujer caminaba por el aeropuerto repleto de gente, pero sobresalía entre los demás, era alta, se movía con elegancia y su mirada era madura y misteriosa, se dirigía a buscar su maleta.

- Me alegra verte - una gentil voz masculina la hizo sonreír levemente.

- También es un gusto saludarte Yukito - ambos se dieron la mano un pequeño abrazo.

Se dirigieron por las maletas.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

- Bien - ambos subieron a un automóvil que manejaba Yukito.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas en China?

- Bien, demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto - la mujer actuaba con serenidad a pesar de sus palabras.

- Mitzuki dime por favor ¿Crees que será como en el pasado? - las imágenes de inagotables batallas se le venían a la mente. Vio a la profesora al rostro aprovechando la luz roja del semáforo.

Ella le sonrió - no te preocupes, el día llegará en que se detendrá todo esto, sólo podemos seguir adelante hasta entonces.

- Pero ¿cuándo? Espero que muy pronto - el auto siguió su camino a los barrios más acomodados de la ciudad.

- Por ahora me preocupa el sujeto del que le hablaste a Li.

- Te llevaré mañana por la noche para que lo conozcas y me des tu opinión es bastante raro y distinto a lo que nos hemos enfrentado.

- Bien.

Bajaron del auto con dirección a un sencillo pero elegante departamento que Yukito ocupaba.

- ¿Cómo esta el amo? - dijo una vez dentro.

- Li esta bien, su madre esta preocupado por él.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Al parecer para el gusto de la señora Li desde que se fue a ese colegio no esta cumpliendo bien sus funciones como líder.

- Él siempre ha sido responsable, nunca abandonaría la causa de su familia.

- Es lo que yo le comentó a la señora Li, pero dice que se esta comportando diferente.

- ¿Diferente?

- Ni ella sabe explicarlo, pero las pocas veces que se comunica con él lo ha notado. No has hablado con ella.

Yukito negó con la cabeza.

- No debo hacerlo, con este hombre aquí lo más probable es que pueda rastrearlo.

- ¿Cómo esta el diario?

- Bien, parece que él aún no sabe que esta escondido en una de las oficinas del piso de arriba del bar donde trabaja pero lo sospecha.

- Por eso sugerí que el diario se guardará en la sede Li, para protegerlo.

- Sé que el amo es muy joven pero es astuto, sabe que aquellos que conocen de la existencia del diario intentaran obtenerlo a toda costa, por eso lo escondió en este país, así evita ataques a la sede. Protege a su familia, ya perdió a su padre no permitirá que vuelva a suceder.

- Nos tiene a nosotros y sabe que no dejaremos que algo le pase a nadie.

- Pero si algo llega a pasarle a alguien jamás se lo perdonaría.

- Entiendo.

- Ahora descansa, mañana será un día largo.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:

¡Hola!

Espero que esten muy bien. Creo que no tarde tanto en publicar, pero es por cuestiones de salud.

En fin espero que el fic les siga gustando. Mil gracias a las personitas que me dejaron review, mil gracias a darhmocy, thiniamilondra, celina sosa.

Hasta pronto.


	15. Encuentros

Capítulo 15

Encuentros

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:

Las incesantes practicas ahora demostraban su efecto, se movía con tal sigilo que nadie podría verla deslizarse entre las calles, o mejor dicho sobre los techos de los edificios.

Estaba tranquilamente en su cama queriendo conciliar el sueño, cuando un presentimiento llegó a su cuerpo, una sensación un tanto extraña pero curiosamente familiar, como si alguien la llamara. Decidió no molestar a nadie y para asegurarse de que nadie se despertara lanzó un leve hechizo de sueño a los habitantes de la casa de huéspedes, Ikue, Hisaki, Yamazaky incluso Kero cayeron en un profundo sueño. Eriol había partido unos días antes con la promesa de mantenerla al tanto, así que se fue sola.

Buscó en el techo del edificio alguna entrada pero no la había, sin embargo como un gato, calló al frente de un edificio abandonado, se aseguró de que nadie la viera y sacó una ganzúa, abrió la puerta y se introdujo.

Con suerte era sólo una falsa alarma, pero casi nunca lo eran.

Iba vestida con un traje pegado su cuerpo negro que le permitían gran movilidad, traía puestos unos guantes especiales y unos zapatos de tacón alto que la hacían ver mucho más alta, su cabello estaba escondido bajo una especie de gorra del mismo material que el traje, su cara cubierta con una especie de mascara negra que sólo dejaba al descubierto los labios que habían sido pintados de color oscuro. Sus ojos antes verdes ahora estaban azules gracias a los lentes de contacto. Una gabardina completaba su atuendo, en ella cargaba una buena cantidad de herramientas que le pudieran servir.

Se interno en el oscuro lugar mientras sentía que la sensación aumentaba a cada paso, pero no sentía ninguna energía, estaba completamente vació, sólo unos cuantos muebles deteriorados se interponían es su paso. Las luces de las calles se colaban por los orificios de las ventanas rotas.

Simplemente se dejó guiar por su instinto.

Al fondo a la izquierda estaba el elevador y a un lado las escaleras, tomo las escaleras y pegada a la pared subió manteniendo sus sentidos alerta, algo le decía que tal vez no debió ir sola pero continuo. El sexto piso y se detuvo, había menos iluminación, pero las ventanas dejaban entrar la luz de la luna llena.

Espero unos momentos, la sensación desapareció, eso la dejo desconcertada, pero decidió investigar. Había varios pasillos y lo que alguna vez fueron oficinas, no había nada. Sólo el ruido de unas ratas que trataban de encontrar algo de comer.

La última puerta llevaba a un salón enorme, pero aún nada.

- Parece que se fue - pensó, trato de relajarse y se dirigió a una enorme ventana que daba en dirección a la casa de huéspedes. La casa como todo el vecindario estaba de lo más tranquilo.

Suspiro, pero el polvo del lugar la hicieron estornudar.

- Después de todo, no eres tan resistente - Esa voz, esa maldita voz.

Sintió que la sangre le hervía, él de nuevo. ¿Era una trampa?

- O tal vez sí, pensé que estabas muerta, la última vez casi lo logre.

Se dio vuelta y lo vio, parado a un lado de la puerta. Con un traje muy parecido al de ella, sólo que él tenía un extraño gorro verde oscuro, que le tapaba toda la cara, menos los ojos que brillaban en color castaño, también traía una gabardina más corta que la de ella y unas botas negras muy toscas.

Los dos estaban parados uno frente a otro, con mirada retadoras.

- No moriré en tus manos.

Se conocían, en combates anteriores se encontraron de frente, jamás se habían visto las caras, pero cada vez que se encontraban un terrible batalla comenzaba, casi siempre tenían el mismo nivel. La última vez hacía como un año, ella perdió y tuvo que emprender la huida, al mismo Eriol le había costado mantener una pelea. Pero ahora, ahora era diferente.

Siempre se encontraban en ciudades en donde sus investigadores les decían que estaba el legado de Clow, era una permanente competencia en quien llegara primero y venciera a los grupos enemigos obtendría el preciado poder del legado.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez me ganaras? Nickté –

Nickté fue el nombre que ella le dio. Con pasos seguros se dirigió hacia ella deteniéndose a escasos centímetros.

- La última vez fue un descuido, ahora será diferente. Xiao - Xiao, aquel nombre que maldecía desde hace años. Lo reto con la mirada.

- Y ¿dónde están tus amiguitos? El tonto de túnica y el leoncito - su voz era muy grave y tosca.

- Conmigo es más que suficiente - ella la disfrazaba haciéndola más aguda y fuerte.

Sólo un pequeño viento paso entre ellos y de un segundo a otro, ambos se amenazaban, ella con una especie de puñal con extraños símbolos y él con una espada.

- Has mejorado - comentó algo sorprendido, la última vez ese movimiento la hubiera matado.

- Entonces estoy en lo cierto, el legado esta aquí.

- Si no fuera así, ninguno de los dos lo estuviera.

Una ráfaga de viento fuerte movió sus vestimentas y ambos entraron en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras detenían golpes lanzaban otros, eran muy rápidos y ágiles.

- Si que has mejorado - dijo él verdaderamente sorprendido, pero disimulándolo.

- O tú te has vuelto débil.

- Para calentamiento eso estuvo bien que te parece un poco más de acción - esquivo el puñal que paso a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

- Esta vez serás tú el vencido.

Él tomo su espada, brillo unos segundos y se hizo más larga y ancha, en su empuñadura había un dragón dorado, símbolo de la familia, ella saco de su gabardina un báculo largo, rosado que terminaba en una estrella, en cuyo centro se fundían un sol y una luna.

La lucha comenzó de nuevo y a cada segundo parecían ira más y más rápido.

Ahora su fuerza era tal que ambos ya tenían rasgaduras y cortes en sus vestimentas, la mascara de ella estaba levemente rota, no podía esquivar todos sus golpes, él tenía pequeños cortes en sus piernas.

Pero su respiración era tranquila a pesar de todo, demostrando su condición física. Chocaron de frente y forcejeaban para derribarse. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de su contrincante quería matarlo ahí mismo y dejar ese juego.

Eran tan sigilosos que sólo escuchaban el ruido del báculo y la espada chocando.

- ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos más interesante?

Ella no contesto y de su báculo comenzó a surgir un aura rosada.

- Exacto - de su espada brillo un aura verde.

- Adelante, esta vez no será igual - el de ella una rosada.

Encendieron su aura para luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

Poco le importaba morir, desde muy chicos ambos estuvieron dispuestos a hacerlo, desde que asumieron el liderazgo de su grupo. Ahora sólo importaba una cosa y era: acabar con todo aquel que se interpusiera en sus planes.

Ella lanzó el primer hechizo, una espesa niebla se extendió por el salón.

- viento, fuego ataquen - las cartas cobraron forma de llamas y se dirigieron hacia Xiao a gran velocidad.

- escudo - pronunció él - sabes que con esto no me vencerás - grito invocando - dios de los elementos ven.

Una extraña ola dorada se dirigió hacia ella.

Corrió tratando de esquivarla pero le fue inútil.

- Protección - grito poniendo al frente su báculo que la cubrió y evito el golpe, pero perdió energía al defenderse.

- No esta mal - la voz de Xiao estaba tras ella.

La rabia la invadió, eso provoco que de su cuerpo brotara un resplandor que hizo retroceder a Xiao. La niebla se disipaba mientras Nickté reflejaba en sus ojos una gran ira, su entrenamiento no era suficiente. Y Xiao la veía calmado, como si supiera que en el momento que quisiera la podría acabar.

De pronto de entre las luces que se colaban por las ventanas se comenzaron a formar sombras.

- Espectros - dijo Xiao – Así que es una trampa – pensó mientras se preparaba para atacar.

Eran seres de oscuridad, el último grupo que peleaba por obtener el legado. Almas descarnadas, que por sus actos malvados cuando tenían vida fueron condenados a sufrir por la eternidad, lamentando sus acciones pasadas, sintiendo a cada momento el sufrimiento que en vida causaron.

Las sombras se comenzaron a levantar del suelo y se formaron humanoides encorvados, oscuros y lo único que se podía observar eran ojos rojos. No eran muy peligrosos siendo pocos, pero cuando era demasiados podían absorber la energía vital de las personas.

Ambos dejaron de lado su batalla y comenzaron a pelear con las sombras que insistían en robarles la energía.

- ¿No me digan que no me pensaban invitar a su fiesta? - una sombra cobriza observaba a lo lejos con los brazos cruzados.

- Juke - lo reconoció ella.

Un demonio de alta categoría que deseaba poder más que nada. Habían vencido a los que antes que él había manipulado a las almas en pena y pequeños demonios que les servían. Era un demonio muy fuerte, tenía en sus manos a almas poderosas, sólo una vez se enfrentaron con él, pero en aquella ocasión el demonio se retiro de pronto, así que no sabían de lo que era capaz.

Nickté y Xiao comenzaban a pensar en retirarse, los demonios pequeños no eran problema, pero enfrentar a Juke solos era diferente.

- Sólo faltan los Wongi para completar la fiesta - dijo él acercándose a los chicos.

- No te preocupes por ellos, ya no serán un estorbo en nuestra competencia - dijo ella despectivamente mientras lanzaba varias sombras a la oscuridad.

- Así que ya terminaron con ellos, eso esta mejor - dijo complacido Juke.

Xiao quedo algo sorprendido, habían sido capaces de acabar con los Wongi, de reojo le lanzó una mirada seria. Invocó la luz que como un remolino trago a todas las sombras, pero no inmuto a Juke.

Ella invocó el poder se su báculo y se ilumino su cuerpo. Las sombras siguieron apareciendo a su alrededor.

Xiao pensaba en llamar a Meiling o Yamazaky. Pero, ambos quedaron paralizados, cuando de un segundo a otro Juke cayo a los pies de una sombra mucho más alta.

- Pero ¿Qué...? - apenas protestaba, cuando la otra sombra mucho más oscura que la misma noche lo levanto del cuello.

- Si crees que con eso me acabaras, te equivocas - decía Juke, a un demonio no lo pueden acabar destrozando su figura.

- Sé como hacerlo - una voz hueca, salía de aquella sombra - comenzó a hacer un sonido como si estuviera aspirando y pronto Juke sintió terror, lo estaba absorbiendo. Invoco conjuros sin ningún resultado y pronto era parte de aquel ser.

Al terminar sus carcajadas provocaron un escalofrío en Nickté. Xiao tomo más fuerte su espada. ¿Quién era ese tipo¿Qué poder tenía que acabo con Juke en segundos?

Las sombras retrocedieron, esa cosa había acabado con su jefe. Según sus leyes, ahora esa cosa era su líder, era la ley del más fuerte.

Ambos Nickté y Xiao despertaron su aura y lo llevaron a su más alto nivel.

- BASTA - una voz hueca retumbo en el edificio - no pelearé con ustedes, no ahora.

Una luz naranja ilumino el salón y lo pudieron observar.

Un hombre de unos 45 años, vestido con una túnica negra con extraños símbolos. En lugar de ojos había huecos que pronto se llenaron con unos rojos ojos brillantes.

Era muy alto y con rasgos occidentales, en su mano llevaba un báculo que terminaba en una hoz. Lo más extraño es que no se podía sentir ni su aura, ni su presencia o su poder.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar - dijo a ambos como si fuesen viejos amigos.

Pero ellos sólo estaban seguros de que esto se pondría peor.

- Nickté

- Xiao.

Ambos lo miraron con desconfianza y tomando posiciones de defensa.

- Oh, lo lamento Aún no saben quienes son... o quienes fueron.

Sin comprender lo que aquel hombre decía Nickté lanzó un hechizo, pero sólo reboto. Xiao lo ataco con su espada, pero no le causo daño alguno.

- Tal vez deba decirles toda la verdad, antes de que sea tarde - comento el hombre y se acercó a Nickté, quien puso un hechizo de protección a su alrededor.

Pero que no sirvió de nada ya que el extraño hombre lo traspaso, levantó la mano para tocar la cara de ella.

Nickté sentía rígido su cuerpo y no se podía mover.

De pronto el hombre se detuvo en seco. Dio una mirada al techo, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y desapareció, las sombras al no ver a su nuevo líder, desaparecieron.

En medio de la confusión ella recupero la movilidad y aprovechando la distracción de Xiao, se escapo del lugar.

Xiao al verse sólo, trato de seguir las auras, pero todas habían desaparecido por completo así que decidió regresar.

¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

En el techo del edificio el mismo hombre apareció.

- Así que me siguieron - dijo al aire.

- No permitiremos que suceda - una voz femenina pero muy fuerte contesto a

Apareciendo de entre las sombras.

- Vamos, no pueden evitarlo, hagan lo que hagan el destino esta escrito y ganaré.

- No me subestimes.

- No lo hago, sólo quiero divertirme con Sakura y Shaoran.

- Sabes que no lo permitiré.

- Sentí el hechizo que lanzaste para que no pueda aproximarme a ellos, no te preocupes por ahora no lo haré.

- He venido a separarlos y tú no me lo impedirás, Sakura y Shaoran jamás estarán juntos, eso te lo aseguro - dijo la chica.

- ¿En realidad estas dispuesta a hacerlo?

- Estoy dispuesta a todo.

- Esta bien, por ahora, sólo por ahora dejaré esto así. Pero sé esperar y en cuanto tu poder disminuya les diré lo que les espera en su futuro.

- Ellos no terminarán juntos, la maldición no se cumplirá - dijo la chica y se fue.

El hombre la vio partir pero no hizo nada para detenerla, sabía que tenía ventajas y no las desaprovecharía. Pero por ahora tenía una niña que lo había invocado y su deber era "ayudarla" después de todo ella lo había llamado sin pensar en las consecuencias.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Eriol había llegado con Touya ya habían hablado sobre lo que paso en el bar. La reencarnación de Clow estaba muy intrigado, esperarían hasta el día siguiente para enfrenarlos. Sentía que un momento muy importante en su vida se presentaría y lo esperaba casi ansioso.

Y para no molestar el sueño de Touya ya que dormía por las mañanas por su nocturno trabajo, salió del departamento que el hermano de Sakura ocupaba. Se dedico a camina por las calles que eran más solitarias de lo que esperaba. Era una zona habitacional en donde casi nadie caminaba por las calles, sólo autos iban y venían.

Con ese presentimiento extraño camino, conociendo el lugar.

Tras él y muy discretamente caminaba una chica de apariencia agradable, al lado de un chico.

- Entonces ¿será pronto? - preguntó el chico.

- Mañana por la noche. Recuperará su memoria, Fuu.

- Seika - suspiro - no creo que debas intervenir.

- No te preocupes, sé lo que debo hacer, sabes que tendré cuidado de no afectarte - y con esas palabras pareció dar fin a la discusión.

- Ya lo estas haciendo - pensó, callando sus inquietudes. Después sus ojos se posaron en el chico que caminaba adelante muy sumergido en sus pensamientos. Seika dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

Fuu se sorprendió, hacía ya muchos años que no la veía contenta.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pensó que era una gitana en verdad.

- Eres buena actriz.

Ante los comentarios de su amigo sonrió.

- Me alegro verte contenta de nuevo - desde la muerte de sus padres no había más que sombras en su rostro.

- Ahora hay una nueva oportunidad y hacer que todo cambie - en sus palabras realmente podría escucharse la esperanza.

- Serán felices y eso es suficiente para mí.

Él sentía que no podría convencerla que no hiciera lo que tenía planeado, menos ahora que volvía a sonreír después de tanto tiempo.

Fuu estaría con ella hasta el final y la protegería aún de sí misma.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Daba gracias al cielo que era domingo, al abrir los ojos sólo sintió un pequeño dolor en todo su cuerpo. Con pereza tomo el reloj y noto la hora 11 de la mañana, y sentía que apenas había dormido unos segundos, se levanto y abrió las cortinas, el paisaje era de una mañana de invierno algunas nubes habían tapado el sol, logrado hacer la ilusión de ser más temprano.

Kero aún dormía en su cama, el hechizo de sueño aún hacía efecto, todos los habitantes de la casa estaban igual. Susurro un conjuro y todos comenzaron a despertar con una sensación de haber dormido una semana. Se sentían bastante bien.

- ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUEEE? - El grito de Kero se escucho en toda la habitación de

Sakura quien corrió a tapar la boca del guardián.

- Silencio, o todos te escucharan, no exageres, no paso nada grave - tapó de inmediato la boca del guardián.

Kero pasó de un rojo a un verde y luego a blanco.

Soltó a al peluche que ahora lloraba a chorros.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.

- Kero no exageres.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Kero corriera a esconderse en su "habitación".

- Sakura ¿estas bien? - preguntó Ikue al ver salir a Sakura.

- Claro.

- Me pareció escuchar a alguien que gritaba.

- Je, je es sólo la radio.

Ikue levantó una ceja.

- Esta listo el desayuno, te esperamos.

- Gracias.

Sakura entro y encontró a un Kero muy entretenido con un dulce que encontró.

- Bajaré a desayunar, te traeré dulces.

Kero la ignoro.

- Kero por favor no seas infantil.

El guardián le dio la espalda.

- Kerito, te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

El peluche sólo negó con la cabecita.

- ¿Me perdonas si te traigo dulces? - comenzaba a sentirse culpable.

Una gota surgió en su pequeña cabecita.

- También traeré pasteles y muchos juegos de video - dijo emocionada, sabiendo que el pequeño era sobornable con dulces.

El guardián se rasco la cabecita.

- Sólo con una condición.

- La que quieras.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer.

- Esta bien.

El guardián voló hacia su ama y la abrazo.

Ella lo tomo con cariño.

- No te preocupes Kero. Pase lo que pase todo estará bien - esas palabras dichas por ella era muy alentadoras, así que por unos momentos Kero se quedo contento.

- Después de ir a casa de Li a practicar iré a la pastelería, la dulcería y a comprar el video juego.

- Ese tonto Li - dijo enojado el guardián.

- Kero.

- Ahora lo defiendes - la vena de la cabeza se Kero se incremento.

- Por supuesto que no - se dio vuelta y cepillo un poco su cabello para bajar.

- Por culpa de ese mocoso, pasas muy poco tiempo conmigo.

- Vamos Kero es por poco tiempo, sólo ganaré la competencia y adiós a Li - le decía metiéndose a cambiar al baño.

- Eso espero - susurro para sí mismo.

Una contenta Sakura bajo a desayunar con sus compañeros. Paso una agradable mañana con sus amigos. Como siempre Hisaky soportaba las ocurrencias de Ikue, Chiaky había vuelto de un viaje, así que Yamazaky la ponía al tanto de las nuevas noticias, claro agregándole emoción.

- ¿Entonces participaras en la competencia de patinaje? - Chiaky se mostraba muy sorprendida por lo que Yamazaky le acababa de decir sobre Sakura, llamando la atención de todos.

Kinomoto respondió con una sonrisa.

- Es increíble - decía emocionada.

- ¿Qué pasa Chiaky? - preguntó Ikue ante la reacción de la chica.

- Sabía que la competencia sería en el colegio, pero es fabuloso. Escuche que esa competencia es una de las más importantes.

- ¿Por qué? - a decir verdad Sakura no sabía mucho del tema.

- Veras, el intercolegial es como la plataforma a niveles mayores, a los ganadores se les hacen ofrecimientos muy importantes. Pueden llegar a participar en competencias como competencias mundiales y hasta juegos olímpicos - estaba tan emocionada que había brillo en sus ojos.

- Pero... - el brillo desapareció.

Lo que provocó que a Sakura le recorriera un escalofrío.

- ¿Si? - preguntó Ikue.

- Escuche que vendrán los mejores patinadores colegio francés, el ruso, el estadounidense, el austriaco y otros muy buenos. Deben manejar una excelente técnica e interpretación. ¿Quién los entrena?

- La profesora Zu - respondió Yamazaky, pues Sakura aún estaba en shock.

- Es cierto, ella fue una gran patinadora, es posible que tengan un buen lugar.

- Se ve que sabes de eso Chiaky - comentó Hisaky.

- La verdad es que por algún tiempo practique, quería llegar a ser una gran patinadora pero... - una sombra cubrió su rostro unos segundos - lo deje. Pero sería fantástico que ganaran - cubrió su tristeza y sonrió.

- ¡Ya sé! - gritó Ikue emocionada - podrías darle algunos consejos a Sakura.

Chiaky asintió emocionada con la idea.

- A mediodía practicaré con Li ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? - dijo una vez que se recupero.

- Claro.

Después del desayuno y de cambiarse Chiaky y Sakura caminaban hacia la pista.

- La profesora Zu regreso hace unos días y le estamos practicando las rutinas.

Esta muy emocionada.

- Lo entiendo, ama el patinaje.

- Los que me sorprenden son Meiling y Kusho, son muy buenos.

- Tengo entendido que el joven Kusho tiene experiencia patinando, debe ser bueno.

Llegaron a la pista donde ya la esperaba Li, Meiling y Kusho practicaban y la profesora daba indicaciones.

La rutina de Meiling y Kusho era muy buena, la técnica era la que se esperaba, pero les hacía falta algo.

- Por favor chicos, no lo hagan como si esto fuera una tortura - corregía la profesora.

Tanto Kusho como Mei, ponían cara de pocos amigos al estar patinando y sus movimientos eran un tanto rígidos. Lo técnico era muy bueno, pero lo artístico dejaba mucho que desear.

Lo cierto es que ambos se estaban hartando, la actitud de soy perfecto de Kusho no congeniaba con el orgullo de Mei. En los días de ausencia de la profesora se pelearon varias veces y dejaban las prácticas a medias. Kusho estaba muy enojado con lo que paso con Sakura, así que se la pasaba maldiciendo a Shaoran.

Mei estaba considerando muy seriamente dejar la competencia, pero la profesora Zu regresó tan emocionad que no se atrevió a decirlo. En cambio Kusho sólo estaba obsesionado con ganarle a Li, y eso se reflejaba en la pista.

La profesora a pesar de todo no perdía el optimismo.

- Esta bien para la primera ronda - dijo cuando terminaron.

La competencia tendría sólo dos rondas. En la primera se pondría más atención a los elementos técnicos de la ejecución y la segunda a lo artístico.

Se acercaron a Sakura y compañía.

- Hola profesora Zu - saludo Chiaky.

- ¿Cómo estas Chiaky? - siguieron saludándose, mientras...

- Mi preciosa Sakura ¿cómo te va? – preguntó Kusho acercándose mucho al rostro de la chica.

- Bien, gracias - ese chico la ponía nerviosa.

Li sólo observaba desde lejos con un leve seño fruncido.

Meiling mantenía a Li muy vigilado, había notado cambios en él y comenzaba a preguntarse el porqué.

Sakura se alegro al ser su turno de practicar y alejarse de Kusho.

Iniciaron con su rutina y mientras los observaban.

- Son muy buenos - comentó Chiaky.

- Así es, pero... - dijo la profesora.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Siento que falta algo.

La rutina terminó y la profesora pidió que la repitieran.

- Creo que ya vi lo que pasa - comentó Chiaky - pasan mucho tiempo separados, es una competencia de parejas y deben estar más tiempo cerca, la sincronía es buena pero creo que pasan mucho tiempo con eso.

- En parte es por el nuevo reglamento, pero creo que tienes razón, pero... - una enorme gota surgió en sus cabeza - si pasan más tiempo juntos terminaran saliendo de la competencia.

- ¿Por qué?

- Se pelean demasiado.

- ¿Tanto? - Chiaky sonrió divertida. La profesora asintió con una gota en la cabeza.

- Pero creo que encontré a una esplendida ayudante.

- ¿Qué dice?

- Serás mi ayudante y daremos los toques finales a las rutinas, la competencia esta a tan sólo unos días¿qué dices¿Aceptarías?

- Será un placer.

Y así fue Chiaky ayudaba a la profesora. Uno de sus primeros consejos fue que Sakura y Shaoran, practicaran separados de Meiling y Kusho, pues la rivalidad y el acoso de Kusho no ayudaban en nada.

Después se hicieron algunas modificaciones en las rutinas y en las melodías.

Tomoyo trabajaba a marchas forzadas, tenía el vestuario de una de las rutinas pero faltaba la otra, además practicaba canto para la inauguración de la competencia, estaba muy ocupada pero feliz.

Después del suceso en el que Xiao y Nickté se enfrentaron había reinado una muy extraña calma, como la que precede a una tormenta. Todos los grupos estaban alertas sólo esperando el momento.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

La oscuridad de la noche hacía relucir las luces de la ciudad, las calles estaban tan concurridas como siempre. En una de las partes más periféricas, la noche parecía ser como cualquier otra, menos para dos personas que caminaban en busca tal vez, de una batalla.

Yukito caminaba mientras hablaba con Mitzuki quien a pesar de su apariencia tranquila e inocente cargaba bajo sus ropas armas mortales para sus enemigos.

Lo mismo Yukito, que escondía un férreo guardián tras su mirada tranquila y apariencia confiable. Nadie pensaría que se dirigían a una pelea, sólo parecían dos amigos que fueran a divertirse.

Entraron siendo recibidos por un joven que ya conocía a Yukito y era parte del equipo de los Li. Un joven alto de mirada inquisitiva.

- Adelante - reconoció a una de los miembros más importantes del los Li, Kaho Mitzuki que ahora laboraba como una simple profesora tenía a su cargo trabajos de identificación de magia.

Ambos entraron y se colocaron en la mesa que regularmente utilizaba Yukito, al parecer el mesero aún no llegaba y decidieron esperar. Ambos tomaron una copa, mientras el mesero entraba por la puerta lateral del bar y se preparaba para trabajar, todo el día había tenido un extraño presentimiento y ahora sus sentidos parecían estar al máximo. Cuando un compañero suyo accidentalmente dejo caer unas llaves el reacciono poniéndose en defensa, luego se recrimino a si mismo por no poder controlarse y decido comenzar el turno.

Hizo lo de siempre con las mesas cercanas a la entrada, servir a unos ejecutivos.

Noto de inmediato a aquellas personas sentadas en la mesa del rincón, no vio el rostro de la mujer pero al chico lo tenía bien identificado. Tenía algunos días que no había puesto un pie en el lugar después del incidente en el que se encontraron.

Cuando se dirigió hacia ellos para pedir su orden, la cual ya se sabía por parte del chico, pero la mujer no.

- ¿Qué les sirvo? - una voz plana y sin emoción alguna salió de sus labios, ni siquiera los vio al rostro.

- Lo de siempre - comentó y le regalo una diminuta sonrisa al mesero.

- ¿Y la señorita?

- Sólo agua mineral - la profesora no percibió ninguna presencia mágica en él.

- Un momento por favor - se alejó por los pedidos.

- No logro ver nada en especial en él - comentó Kaho.

- Sólo espera - Yukito se recargo en la mesa como solía hacerlo.

Touya trajo el pedido y se retiro.

Los minutos pasaban y Kaho no lograba entender de qué hablaba Yukito.

- Sólo espera y lo veras por ti misma - había dicho el chico.

Los minutos se hicieron horas y a medida que la media noche se acercaba Kaho comprendió.

Con disimulo seguía los pasos del mesero que servía y limpiaba algunas mesas.

Poco antes de las once de la noche la mirada capacitada de Kaho pudo distinguir que alrededor del chico se observaban diminutas lucecillas que lo seguían. Nadie más lograba verlas pero su ojo experto si lo hacía.

- Espiritus..., tiene magia espiritual - dijo la profesora.

- No es sólo eso - dijo Yukito - espera la hora de su salida comienza a buscar en los pisos de arriba. He logrado interceptarlo y hacer que regrese pero es muy insistente, en un descuido y podrá encontrarlo que busca con ese tipo de poderes.

Kaho siguió estudiando al hombre que se movía de un lado a otro. Parecía totalmente conciente de que era presa de su escrutinio, pero no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Pero a Kaho la manera de moverse de él y su forma de tratar a los clientes de inmediato la hizo recordar a alguien, alguien muy especial que conoció en el pasado, un chico.

- No puede ser - dijo en voz alta atrayendo la atención de Yukito.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Lo conozco.

Al mesero le quedaba perfectamente claro que el chico había llevado ayuda. Pero no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo.

- ¿De dónde lo conoces?

- Lo conocí hace algunos años en Japón. Cuando estaba en busca de las cartas.

Ambos tendríamos unos 16 años, en el templo Tsukimine. Un noche escuche a alguien que hablaba solo, cuando lo vi me impresiono el poder que tenía. Estaba cubierto de espiritus de personas muertas y todas ellas lo torturaban hablándole, él estaba sumido en una profunda tristeza y esos espiritus le estaban robando la energía.

- Cállense - murmuraba la voz del chico, mientras aprisionaba con sus manos su cabeza intentando inútilmente dejar de oír lo que los espiritus decían - ¡BASTA! - pero ellos no cesaban, le gritaban cosas horribles mientras consumían lentamente su energía.

De sus ropas, Kaho saco un pergamino con un hechizo de protección, susurro una oración y lo dirigió hacia él. De inmediato los espiritus se alejaron, pero el chico seguía repitiendo lo mismo.

- ¿Estas bien? - se acercó a él, pero no respondió nada.

- Aléjense - decía casi suplicante.

- Ya no están - le toco la cabeza y como si se tratara de un niño pequeño comenzó a acariciarle los negros cabellos hasta tranquilizarlo.

Tardó algunos minutos en reaccionar, parpadeo y volteó a ver a su salvadora con una mirada de extrañeza.

- ¿Quién eres tu? - se alejo de inmediato - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Ella le sonrió - Soy Kaho, sacerdotisa de este templo.

- Pensé que no había nadie - su mirada cambio de nuevo a una mas tranquila casi vergonzosa.

- Al igual que tu tengo habilidades "especiales" - se sentó en una banca cercana y le hizo un ademán para que la acompañara.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - una mirada de desconfianza, negándose a sentarse.

- Ya te lo dije soy sacerdotisa, conozco esto y creo saber porque te atacaban.

- Siempre los controle - dijo más en forma de reflexión para si mismo - no sé que paso.

- Es simple, me sorprende que no lo sepas teniendo el nivel que tienes - él la observó sin decir nada.

- Cuando una persona tiene situaciones fuertes, es decir sufre cambios emocionales muy fuertes es reflejado en su energía y en su espíritu. Y en las personas con habilidades especiales son más peligrosas las consecuencias. Al alterar tu estado emocional tu energía se desequilibra, y eso llama la atención de los espiritus parásitos y oportunistas.

Él se mantuvo en silencio - ¿también los ves? - se animo a preguntarle.

- No de la misma manera en que lo haces tu, supongo que los vez con el cuerpo que una vez tuvieron no es así?

El chico asintió, es así como veía siempre a su madre.

- Yo los veo en forma de pequeñas luces a los espiritus protectores, a los parásitos los veo como luces rojas, pero también puedo sentirlos.

Un silencio le surgió.

- ¿Como te llamas? - pregunto ella.

- Touya - dijo simplemente.

- Yo soy Kaho.

A partir de entonces ambos se veían con una vez por semana. Kaho supo que la razón del ataque fue porque acababa de sufrir una perdida, su padre había muerto y eso lo dejaba subordinado a los espiritus. Llegaron a ser buenos amigos después de un tiempo, pero fue entonces que en china la familia Li la mando a llamar, y ella se fue sin despedirse del chico.

- No lo culpo si no desea verme - se decía a medida que las manecillas del reloj casi daban las 2 de la mañana.

- Nunca pensé encontrarnos en esta situación.

Yukito le miró serio.

- ¿Crees que tenga alguna relación con los espíritus?

- No lo creo, lo protegen espíritus buenos.

- Tal vez pertenece a los Wongi...

- No, su energía es diferente...

Kinomoto siguió con sus labores normales. Las horas pasaron Yukito y Kaho salieron del bar.

- Esperaremos su hora de salida y entonces lo interceptaremos.

El chico de la entrada, los seguía atento.

- Esta noche, déjalo cerrar, nos haremos cargo - susurró al joven que obedeció mansamente.

- Llámenme si necesitan ayuda.

Touya sintió alivio al verlos salir, pero sabia que la noche aún continuaba y esta vez si obtendría lo que deseaba. Seguramente la presencia de la mujer no era coincidencia, las posibilidades de obtenerlo disminuían, era ahora o nunca

La hora de cerrar por fin llego y le ordenaron cerrar el lugar, algo demasiado sospechoso pero no lo desaprovecharía, así se quedo sólo. Cuando se aseguro que nadie había ya, se dirigió a las escaleras y subió al tercer piso, donde lo detenía una enorme puerta con símbolos mágicos.

Ya la había estudiado así que de inmediato la abrió, más adelante unas escaleras le llevaron a un quinto piso. No había absolutamente nada, ni a donde ir.

Pero se sentía muy cerca de su objetivo.

Las luces se apagaron y frente a él, un hermoso ángel apareció.

De inmediato tomo posición de combate.

- Sabemos lo que deseas - el ángel tenía una expresión fría y le dio a entender que hablaba muy enserio.

- No me iré con las manos vacías, me canse de esperar - dijo con el mismo tono frío, sin impresionarle el guardián.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:

¡HOLA¿Cómo estan?

Disculpen la tardanza se supone que este capítulo sería publicado antes, pero hubo problemas con mi PC. En fin espero les haya gustado. Pero les tengo una buena noticia. El siguiente capítulo será un ESPECIAL, en él muchas dudas quedaran aclaradas.

Y en el siguiente cap. 17 vendrá la competencia de patinaje. Je, je ¿qué puedo decir? Estoy contagiada de los juegos invernales, no sé mucho de eso pero lo haré lo mejor posible y si hay alguna ayuda que me quieran dar se los agradeceré mucho.

- Zauberry – Que bien te gusto lo del beso, sólo se me ocurrió, no es muy común que Sakura le robe un beso a Azoran, je, je. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo este loco fic. Hasta pronto.

- CollSaku – Hola, je, je bueno mi pequeño problema de salud fue una operación, nada de que preocuparse pero tengo que cuidar mas mis ojitos. Gracias por escribir. Por cierto y tu fic, sigo pendiente de él, continúalo pronto me dejas en ascuas. Cuídate.

- Celina Sosa – ¿Cómo estas? Gracias por escribir, je, je tengo un leve presentimiento de que el siguiente capítulo te gustará, sobre todo por ser un especial del 14 de febrero (atrasado). En fin, cuídate y hasta pronto.

- Megumi-chan – Hola, gracias por escribir. Si te gusto el beso espera el sig capitulo, je, je. Espero que esta historia te este agradando. Hasta pronto.

- Basileia Daudojiu - Hola, muchas gracias, 14 capítulos de un tirón espero no hayan sido agotadores. A mi también me gusta la pareja de E&T. Gracias por el review, hasta pronto.

- darthmocy – Hola amiguita ¿cómo estas? Sólo te quería saludar, espero que pronto continúes con tus fics, por cierto creo que en uno de los capítulos anteriores no te agradecí tu review, lo siento mucho, en ocasiones no sé donde traigo la cabeza. Pero sabes que eres muy importante para esta fic. Cuídate y hasta pronto

- Ropna - ¿Hola? Todavía andas por aquí, je, je, sólo quiero preguntarte algo el fic que esta a tu nombre es tuyo? No me dejes con la incógnita, quiero saber si tu lo escribes.

Espero que nadie me falte. Por cierto espero que hayan tenido un feliz 14 de febrero (ya sé estoy atrasada, pero más vale tarde que nunca)

-- La amistad es como el mar,

se ve el principio pero no el final.- Desconocido

-- Amor no es mirarse el uno al otro,

es mirar juntos en la misma dirección.- Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, créanme que en ocasiones me desanimo y pienso en dejar de escribir por el trabajo que tengo, pero al ver sus reviews, no me puedo negar a seguir escribiendo y enredar más las cosas. Saludos y hasta pronto.


	16. Especial

Capítulo 16

Especial

Lo siento, Gomen ne, Im sorry, no sé como disculparme por no haber actualizado antes, pero buaaa, tengo un muy importante compromiso y no puedo dejarla de lado, el tiempo se me acaba y debo hacerlo. Lo siento mucho, pero estoy de vuelta.

Bien antes de empezar quiero advertirles algunas cosas:

Este capitulo es kilométrico, tarde hora y horas en hacerlo. Acerquen algunas galletas y leche o café, si son sentimentales algunos pañuelos.

Tiene un poco de todo y es parte de la historia, se supone que este capitulo no estaría incluido tal y como es, pero he decidido ponerlo, tal vez hay cosas que no entiendan en un principio pero les aseguro que lo harán al final.

Esta historia acabará pronto, si todo sale bien.

Y finalmente agradecer a mis estimadas lectoras, que me hacen saber sus opiniones y me dan ánimos con sus reviews. Para ustedes amiguitas, esta dedicado este especial con todo mi agradecimiento porque sin ustedes esta historia habría llegado sólo al tercer capítulo.

Espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captors Sakura le pertenecen a Clamp, los demás son invención de mi cabeza.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

La competencia de patinaje había terminado.

Por primera vez en años Sakura permaneció en la escuela cuando el final del curso, se estaba organizando un baile de despedida. Todos estaban ocupados en los preparativos y en lo que seria su arreglo personal, todas las chicas comentaban sobre su vestido para el fin de ciclo escolar.

Eriol y Touya habían regresado, pero la reencarnación de Clow estaba muy extraño, demasiado. Parecía distante como si no fuese él mismo, Sakura estaba preocupada por él nunca antes lo había visto así, su hermano no sabía decirle que era lo que le preocupaba, no quería entrometerse pero conociéndolo bien era cuestión de tiempo y esperar a que él se decidiera a hablar.

- No te preocupes estoy bien – le había dicho con una dulce voz, pero mirada nostálgica.

Faltaban sólo dos días para el baile así que sorpresivamente para Sakura, su hermano estuvo de acuerdo en esperar el tiempo necesario, también se le notaba distante y pensativo, pero le había dirigido las mismas palabras que su amigo.

Aunque internamente se sentía excluida, decidió respetar sus decisiones, así que ocupo su mente en las cosas que las demás chicas hacían, ofreciéndose en ayudar en las diferentes actividades.

Asistirían todos los amigos y familiares de los chicos, así que esperaban una noche inolvidable. Touya que se rehusó a ir con el montón de mocosos inmaduros como les dijo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Eriol aceptó sin mucho ánimo.

La noche llegó y una cansada Sakura dio las buenas noches a su amigo Eriol que contemplaba la media luna. Suspiro esperando que esa etapa de su amigo pasara para verlo de nuevo sonriendo, pero estaba algo desilusionada era la primera vez que no le confiaba sus preocupaciones.

Espero pacientemente hasta que sintió que el aura de Sakura descansaba, así que salió de manera sigilosa de la casa. El hermano de Sakura no regresaría hasta más tarde pues hacía una investigación que rehusó explicar a su hermana.

Estaban tan extraños desde que regresaron.

Con un poco de prisa el chico de mirada azulada se dirigió al museo central de China, si no se apresuraba podrían cerrarlo antes de que llegara. Para su alivio llegó cuando aún faltaban unos minutos para cerrar la mayor parte de las personas ya se estaban retirando, sólo alguno guardias hacían su rondín afuera.

Entro con naturalidad, llevaba un largo abrigo negro que le tapaba parte del rostro. Camino calmadamente hasta donde se encontraba la exposición de los objetos de Haruko y concentro sus ojos azules en el cofre de la vitrina, ahora sabía que había dentro y por qué estaba en ese lugar.

- Lo lamento señor, estamos por cerrar – la dulce voz lo sacó de sus recuerdos y se dio vuelta para observar a la dueña.

Tomoyo estaba ahí.

- Si me permites, quiero esta un poco más – fue casi un susurro en suplica, ocultando su mirada bajo sus negros cabellos, luego levanto la cara para verla de frente.

- ¡Eriol, claro – la dejo desconcertada, esa mirada, esos ojos no eran los mismos con del chico que conocía, un sentimiento de nostalgia, de alegría y ternura estaban mezcladas en esa profunda mirada azulada.

Una inexplicable sensación recorrió todo su ser desde su espalda hasta los pies y la cabeza.

Con un diminuto movimiento de los labios del chico le agradeció, y se volvió para continuar sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Tomoyo un tanto sorprendida por la actitud del chico, se dispuso a terminar sus labores, ahora que no tenía trabajo en la escuela no había pretexto para no ayudar a su madre. Los minutos pasaron y dio instrucciones de que nadie entrara al museo que se dedicaran a cuidar los alrededores, no deseaban molestar al amigo de Sakura.

Pero los minutos pasaban, dio un vistazo a su reloj el chico llevaba casi media hora y no se había movido de su sitio, empezaba a preocuparla. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

Camino lentamente hacia él, aún indecisa de preguntar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

- Eriol… Eriol… ¿estas bien? - él no contestaba, ni siquiera movió un músculo.

Esto la preocupo aún más, se atrevió a tocar su hombro. Aquel movimiento pareció provocar que el chico despertara, parpadeando algunas veces.

- Tomoyo¿puedo tocarlo? – dijo señalando al cofre sin despegar sus ojos de él.

- ¿Qué? – definitivamente no se esperaba esa petición.

- Sólo un segundo, por favor – finalmente se dio vuelta enfrentándola con una mirada que Tomoyo no supo interpretar.

- Yo… - musitó aún sorprendida - bueno, es mi madre la que posee la llave – se disculpo.

Él negó con un movimiento de cabeza – si es tu responsabilidad cuidarla, sólo con desearlo podrás sacarla de ahí.

- ¿Eriol? – en esos momentos no sabía que pensar ¿por qué le pedía aquello? Incluso dudo que realmente estuviera escuchando aquello – lo lamento yo no puedo…

- Por favor, sólo inténtalo – se hizo a un lado dejándola de frente a la vitrina.

- Pero… - no pudo objetar nada más, sólo sintió como se colocó tras ella, muy cerca.

- Deséalo – le susurro al oído, ella se estremeció al sentir su aliento rozando su cuello.

Ella observo al cofre tras la vitrina que tenía una alarma de seguridad, tan solo de tocar el vidrio se activaría una alarma silenciosa y los policías no tardarían en llegar, no podía hacer nada sin la llave de su madre.

- Si eres tú realmente, no necesitas nada más que desearlo – en su tono pudo notar algo diferente, era como nostalgia y esperanza a la vez.

- ¿Por qué? O ¿Para qué? – se atrevió a cuestionar aun perturbada por lo que sucedía.

- Quiero que me demuestres quién eres – esa respuesta dejo sorprendida.

Una parte de ella comenzó a sentir temor, pero ¿a qué¿a èl¿qué le sucedía? Pero internamente deseaba saberlo.

- No sé qué hablas – quiso darse vuelta y salir corriendo, pero ningún músculo de su cuerpo respondió a su pensamiento.

- Sólo inténtalo – su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se acerco más a ella, deslizando sus manos sobe sus delgados brazos hasta la altura de sus muñecas.

- Eriol… - nada mas salió de sus labios, simplemente no creía en lo que pasaba.

- Llámalo, dile que eres su protectora y que llego el momento de estar bajo tu cuidado, hasta que su dueño aparezca – coloco su mentón sobre su hombro mientras susurraba esas palabras.

- Su protectora… - repitió ella – hasta que su dueño aparezca… - casi de forma automática.

Justo al terminar de decirlo, el cofre dentro de la vitrina desapareció en medio de un destello, ella tuvo que cerrar sus ojos. Luego poco a poco los abrió, la vitrina estaba vacía, pero en sus manos había un peso que segundos antes no estaba. Al sentirlo, bajo la mirada y aún más sorprendida observo el cofre en sus manos. Pestañeo varias veces, no era muy pesado, pero había algo en él una extraña y familiar energía era desprendida por el cofre.

Pero ahora había algo más que llamo su atención, aquellas grandes manos que habían sostenido sus manos para llamar al cofre, ahora se deslizaban para rodeaban su estrecha cintura delicadamente, aquel cuerpo varonil tras ella, ahora la abrazaba con delicadeza. Podía sentir su calidez y algo más, era el aura, el aura del chico lo podía sentir y era extrañamente familiar.

El asombro aumento cuando sintió que él delicadamente acomodo su rostro muy cerca del de ella rozando la piel de su rostro.

- Eriol – susurro sin saber que hacer o decir.

- Dime algo – su voz había cambiado, ahora se parecía a la del antiguo Eriol, más alegre – dime si quieres recordar.

- ¿Recordar? – Todo era tan confuso en esos segundos, que aquellas palabras parecían lógicas.

- Lo que esta dormido en tu alma, lo que fuiste una vez, lo que provoco que ahora estemos aquí - No entendía nada de lo que él decía.

- ¿Quieres?

- Yo… no lo sé – gran parte de su ser decía que sí, pero la otra temblaba de miedo.

- Los recuerdos no siempre son bellos, pero son parte de nosotros, hay un destino que cumplir, pero tenemos el poder de elegir…- parecía que todo a su alrededor se había oscurecido, que nada más existía sólo ellos dos.

- ¿Puedo elegir?

- Todo el tiempo – dijo él, aflojando su abrazo.

- Si lo hago¿podré comprenderte? - no contesto con sonidos, sólo con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo que Tomoyo percibió claramente.

Poco a poco él se estaba alejando de ella.

- Sí – dijo decidida – quiero recordar, quiero comprenderte.

Eriol sonrió quedándose muy quieto - ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Sólo pídeselo – dijo refiriéndose al cofre en sus manos.

- Sí – sintió la suave textura del cofre, deseo recordar y comprender.

Segundos después se vio envuelta en una luz y una vida entera paso frente a sus ojos.

Era como ver un película pero sintiendo cada sentimiento, cada alegría, cada angustia, cada lagrima, cada caricia, todo. Ella, en un lejano pasado había sido una condesa, con una hermana, un padre, amigos y un amor…

Abrió los ojos lentamente después de algunos minutos, después de haber visto su muerte y de recordar su vida presente – Zafiro… - susurró. Como Eriol le dijo, no todos los recuerdos eran agradables, su hermana había muerto aquel día.

Un poco confundida observo su alrededor, ahora tenía una nueva vida, una muy diferente. Noto que aquella calidez no la rodeaba, así que se giró temiendo que todo haya sido un sueño. Para su alivio él estaba ahí, pero su rostro había cambiado, sonreía.

- ¿Clow? – Él solo asintió.

Sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y corrió a abrazarlo.

- Esmeralda – dijo él aceptando y devolviendo el abrazo.

- Eres tú… eres tú – repetía ella con verdadera alegría.

- De nuevo juntos – después de tanto tiempo la tenía de nuevo a su lado.

Pasaban de las 10 de la noche, un viento frío corría por las calles casi desiertas de los alrededores del museo. Tomoyo había dado instrucciones precisas de no ser molestada, se habían encerrado en la oficina que su madre ocupaba.

Muchas preguntas rondaban en su mente, mientras le servía un poco de café para calmar el frío que se intensificaba cada vez más.

Ahora que recordaba su pasado, todo su pasado, el día que conoció a las hermanas, cuando entablaron amistad, la boda, las batallas, todo.

- ¿Por qué? – su repentina pregunta hizo que se quedara quieta con las manos en la cafetera, sin atreverse a verlo.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y luego ella siguió sirviendo el café, muy lentamente lo deposito en las manos del chico, con la mirada escondida en sus negros cabellos. Después tomo su taza humeante y se sentó a su lado, aún sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos.

- "Tal vez no lo recuerda del todo" – pensó ante el silencio¿estaba bien que la forzara a recordar?

La vio sorber un poco de café, también noto un leve temblor en sus pequeñas manos.

- No es necesario que contestes, yo… lo lamento no debí… - él tuvo tiempo para analizar todo su pasado después de recordarlo.

- Lo recuerdo todo, Clow – por fin le dirigió una mirada, pero el brillo de sus ojos era de melancolía.

- Recuerdo que después de la muerte se Zafiro – su mirada se desvió al café que ahora le calentaba las manos - huimos del imperio y nos refugiamos en un lugar recóndito. Decidiste no reconstruir nada y deseaste – observo por unos segundos el cofre que yacía en el escritorio de su madre - que la gente del imperio rehiciera su vida y que olvidaran que una vez existió tal imperio – sonrió levemente – pero tu deseo no se cumplió del todo, lo recordaron pero pensaron que era obra se su imaginación y lo convirtieron en leyenda.

- En aquel lugar comenzaste a desarrollar tus habilidades. Fue en aquel lugar que entendí las palabras del hechicero. Elegí a la hermana equivocada – dijo más para si mismo. Justo cuando supe lo que sentía por ti, cuando supe que siempre había estado enamorado de Esmeralda, entonces… - apretó la taza del café ya frío.

- Me fui – sorbió lo último del liquido que había en la taza – y me lleve el cofre.

- ¿Por qué? – busco su mirada, pero ella ahora la mantenía fija en el cofre.

- Mi misión era cuidar el cofre y su contenido hasta que el día llegara. Me dolió pero lo hice, ahora mismo no sé exactamente la razón, pero era lo correcto – en su voz no había nada de arrepentimiento, estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto.

- Por eso, fue por eso que decidí borrar mi memoria y olvidar todo, que una vez fui alguien diferente, que alguna vez ame, pero antes escribí un diario que preservaría mis memorias y lo envié a mi única familia. Después cree a seres que jamás me abandonarían, cartas mágicas y guardianes, Kerberos y Yue, uno cuidaría las cartas y el otro el diario. Pero ellos despertarían de nuevo cuando el momento se acercara.

En silencio ambos recordaron su muerte, muy lejos uno de otro pero evocando su recuerdo hasta el último momento de su antigua vida.

- El momento ha llegado – dijo ella después de unos segundos – es hora de que el poder de Haruko elija a su dueño y… - los recuerdos palpitaron en sus mente - la maldición haga efecto.

Ambos se vieron de frente como si despertaran de sus recuerdos.

- ¿Dónde esta Zafiro¿Y Heian? – Si ellos habían reencarnado entonces…. - ¿reencarnaron?

- Sí, lo hicieron – afirmo él.

- ¿Quiénes son ahora?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Qué? – Tomoyo se levanto algo enojada y comenzó a dar vueltas dentro de la oficina.

Eriol se quedo sorprendido no sabía que ella pudiera reaccionar así. Tal vez había cometido un error al decírselo todo

- "No es posible¿Dónde estas Zafiro?" – se preguntaba Tomoyo en su vaivén.

De pronto se detuvo por que una mano le había tomado el brazo de manera firme pero sin lastimarla.

- Tranquila. Muy pronto sabremos quienes son y donde están.

- Pero ¿cómo…?

- Le he pedido a un amigo investigar, tiene poderes espirituales tiene toda mi confianza y ten por seguro que los encontrara.

- Pero… - sus ojos no ocultaban la preocupación que sentía – si no los encontramos a tiempo… la maldición…

- Confía en mí – utilizo todo su autocontrol para aparecer muy seguro de sus palabras, logrando finalmente convencerla.

Suspiro hondamente, mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo. Quien diría que apenas unos minutos antes su vida era diferente, las peleas con su madre era lo que más la preocupaban, pero ahora saber un pasado que desconocía, recordar a una hermana que ahora estaba en peligro, recordar todo eso.

Se tomo la cabeza tratando de acomodar sus ideas, pensamientos y sentimientos.

- Todo saldrá bien.

- Es una locura – susurro más para si misma.

No hizo más que posar su mano en el hombro de la chica, por primera vez no se sintió sola ante aquella situación. Él estaba con ella.

- No tanto – respondió a su comentario – según lo que sé, somos almas en evolución y debemos pasar por muchas vidas para aprender. De alguna forma nuestras almas se buscan y se encuentran – decía evocando sus conocimientos - si en nuestra vida pasada tuvimos algo que ver, en la presente también. A diferencia de los demás humanos nosotros si recordamos y tenemos habilidades especiales, podemos evitar cometer los mismos errores.

- Evitar errores – repitió ella, luego vio asentir al chico de negra cabellera.

- Así es – de nuevo el rostro de Eriol volvía a ser el que había conocido, una sonrisa adornaba su perfecto rostro masculino, brindándole tranquilidad.

- Gracias – susurro ella.

Eriol negó – gracias a ti por desear recordar, no sé que hubiera hecho si te hubieras negado – como a ella, todos esos recuerdos lo tenían perturbado, pero estaba decidido a terminar con todo aquello que comenzó siglos atrás.

- Creo que debo irme ya es tarde – las manecillas de su reloj marcaban altas horas – seguiré investigando y te informaré si encontramos algo.

Tomoyo asintió con un brillo de esperanza en sus oscuros ojos.

Ella lo acompaño a la salida. Sus miradas se cruzaron y no hicieron falta más palabras, él tomo el mentón de ella con delicadeza y acercó sus rostros. Ambos se sumergieron en las profundas miradas.

También esos sentimientos nacidos tiempo atrás, habían despertado de su largo sueño. Pero eran tan intensos como entonces.

- Te ame - dijo con voz ronca - hasta mi último aliento, y ese sentimiento no ha desaparecido – de alguna manera se sentía bien expresar lo que sentía - ahora como Eriol Hiraguizawa y como Tomoyo Daidouji… sigue vivo.

Tal vez era demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero su alma había esperado años ese instante, no volvería a cometer el mismo error, era preferible ser rechazado que seguir ocultándolo.

Ella se sintió incapaz de decir nada, sólo sintió que sus rodillas temblaban y una calida sensación en su cara, después observando aquellos azulados ojos clavados en ella, el palpitar de su corazón por fin sus labios se abrieron - Yo…, Esmeralda también amo a Clow con todas sus fuerzas desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez… - fue suficiente para él, y sin dejar que terminará unió sus labios con los suyos en un tímido beso.

- Hace siglos que deseaba hacer eso – dijo Eriol una vez que se separaron, con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier mujer.

Ella aún sonrojada, pensó en lo mismo.

- Ahora debo irme – se dio vuelta, debía alejarse de ella, para no dejarse llevar por aquello que todo su cuerpo pedía.

- Te… - quería detenerlo y que no se fuera, pero por ahora era suficiente de emociones así que… - ¿te veré en la fiesta?

- Por supuesto – le cerro un ojo coquetamente y luego se fue.

Tomoyo suspiro profundo, casi no creía lo que acababa de suceder, se dirigió a arreglar los últimos detalles antes de ir a su departamento a descansar y a pensar y vaya que si tenía que acomodar sus ideas, era demasiado lo que acababa de suceder.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Aquel tranquilo sueño pronto cambio, su respiración se agitó, gruesas gotas de sudor empañaban su piel, de su boca, inaudibles palabras brotaban, se movía de un lado a otro.

Por fin pudo despertarse, abrió los ojos deseando no volver a dormir con tal de no tener de nuevo ese sueño, se sentó y de su mesita de noche encendió la luz, noto que eran las 2 de la madrugada. Después de respirar profundo varias veces logro tranquilizarse.

Sin querer dormir se dirigió al ventanal de su habitación que daba a un pequeño balcón, vestida apenas con un ligero camisón y unos pequeños short a juego. El frío de la noche pareció no importarle, dejando que el viento jugara con su largo cabello castaño, rememorando cada escena en su sueño, escenas de muerte y destrucción.

Perdió su mirada en algún punto de las luces de la noche.

- "no más premoniciones" – pensaba que si seguía viéndolas terminaría loca.

Aquellas imágenes ¿eran futuras batallas¿por qué de pronto todos los grupos se habían calmado¿por qué Eriol y su hermano estaban tan extraños¿qué le ocultaban? Todas esas preguntas rondaban en su mente.

Una sombra de tristeza cubrió sus ojos verdes. Touya su única familia le ocultaba algo, como su madre cuando dejo a su padre. Su padre…

Muy pronto de la tristeza paso al odio – ese maldito lo pagará.

Su memoria evoco escenas guardadas en lo profundo de su corazón, amenazando con cubrirlo de oscuridad.

- Xiao, sólo cuando te vea muerto descansaré – sólo recordar hacía que su odio aumentara más.

**Flash back**

Era una dura batalla, en el sur Europa. Ella era aún pequeña, pero a escondidas fue a donde su padre sabía se encontraba el legado de Clow, acompañado únicamente de Kerberos, sin saber que su hija lo seguía.

Los Wongi también se dirigían a ese lugar y ella pudo percibirlo, así que mientras ellos vigilaban a su padre, ella no los perdía de vista eran solo dos y por lo que pudo percibir no era muy poderosos.

Se dirigían a un museo en las afueras de la cuidad principal, lo que nadie sabía, es que la madre de Tomoyo estaba en aquel lugar precisamente resguardando el cofre que durante generaciones había pertenecido a la familia.

También la presencia de Juke se acercaba, desapareciendo a escasos kilómetros del museo. Sin duda una terrible batalla se acercaba, Eriol estaba en camino, al igual que su hermano.

Aquella noche Xiao bajo el cuidado de Yue ya habían penetrado en el museo, sólo sabiendo que el legado se encontraba ahí, pero sin idea de cómo era en realidad.

Con el corazón latiendo a cada paso, vio internarse a su padre al recinto, Kero iba oculto en sus ropas, se supone que no entraría hasta la llegada de Eriol y Touya. Su cuerpo se tensó más cuando sintió la presencia demoníaca ocultándose dentro, y con horror en sus ojos vio entrar a los Wongi con grandes armas que sacaron de sus ropas, su poder mágico era pequeño, pero era compensado con terribles armas de destrucción.

Estaba nerviosa, debía entrar o no. Dentro del museo todo parecía tranquilo, demasiado para que todo estuvieran reunidos, sus sentidos estaba al máximo, tardo unos minutos así. Después todo paso rápido, vio una destellante luz salir por los ventanales, escuchó disparos de alto calibre, luego los cristales salieron volando y una gran cantidad de energía negativa. No lo pensó y corrió adentro, un nuevo estruendo y todo quedo en silencio, no veía a nadie, sólo sombras arremolinándose.

Ocultándose tras un pequeño muro que estaba destrozado busco la energía de su padre, estaba más adelante, con miedo sintió como empezaba a disminuir, sin duda estaba herido. Saco de sus bolsillos las cartas Sakura, aún no las controlaba del todo pero no había opción, cubrió su cara con un tapabocas que la protegía contra cualquier humo toxico, avanzo despacio hasta donde sentía a su padre. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al notar que no había fallado su padre estaba herido, sangrando de su hombro derecho y pierna, pero protegiendo con su cuerpo a un Kero muy mal herido. Al otro lado miles de sonidos se mezclaban, los Wongi peleaban con los espectros de Juke, y a Juke peleando con un ángel de mirada gélida, protegiendo a un chiquillo.

Su padre sintió el aura de su hija y con señas le dijo que no hiciera ruido, ella lo obedeció y se acerco.

- Debes salir de aquí – apenas podía hablar, parecía que sus heridas le quitaba fuerza.

- Vámonos padre – apenas podía contener las lágrimas pero sabía perfectamente que no era momento de llorar, debía demostrarle a su padre que los entrenamientos habían valido la pena.

- Debes irte – dijo con recuperando la voz, sonando muy enérgico y frío.

En ese instante el guardián regreso a su forma compacta.

- Esta muy débil, llévatelo – su tono cambio y deposito al peluche en los brazos de su hija – Touya vendrá pronto, estaré bien sólo aléjate.

Ante la orden de su padre asintió. Aún se escuchaba el ruido de la batalla del otro lado de la pared.

Se alejo tratando de no hacer ruido, con lágrimas en sus ojos, sabía que lo más probable es que si se quedaba sería más un estorbo a su padre.

No había avanzado más de 10 pasos cuando escucho otra explosión, lo único que hizo fue tirarse a un lado tras el escritorio que servía de recepción, ocultándose. De inmediato se asomo a ver a su padre, para su momentánea tranquilidad lo vio bien. Algo había hecho estallar la pared donde su padre se refugiaba pero era tan poderosa la explosión que los trozos de muro más grandes cayeron adelante, muy lejos de su padre que sólo tenía polvo.

Fujitaka, vio con horror que si hija no podría salir de ahí a tiempo y le hizo señas de que no se moviera, ella asintió.

- Así que aquí te ocultabas – la voz de Juke inundo el lugar, reconoció de inmediato al líder del grupo de humanos, apareciendo a unos metros de su padre, pero sin ver a Sakura que de inmediato oculto toda su aura.

Su estruendosa carcajada inundo el lugar – esta vez será mío y ni tu, ni nadie me lo arrebatara – se su cuerpo expulso una onda de energía tan fuerte que envió al cuerpo de la pequeña, estrellándose contra la pared perdiendo el conocimiento de inmediato.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el señor Kinomoto observo a su hija con preocupación, pero dio gracias al cielo que el demonio de la oscuridad no la haya visto. Con una mano en el sangrante hombro se levanto y lo enfrentó.

A Juke le parecía divertida la situación - ¿Qué harás¿me matarás? Veo que mágicamente eres fuerte, pero no pudiste con las armas mortales – su sonrisa se acentuó, al eliminarte, elimino mi último obstáculo, el poder esta aquí puedo sentirlo – no puedes defenderte – ya había acabado con los Wongi que se atrevieron a retarlo.

- Aún puedo – el demonio envió un ataque a Fujitaka, pero él lo detuvo formando un escudo.

- Eso no me detendrá – aumento la cantidad de energía, rompiendo la barrera finalmente.

- Lo ves, ahora muere – el ataque fue dirigido al corazón del padre de Touya y Sakura, quien estaba demasiado débil para huir.

Una brillante luz verde apareció frente a Fujitaka desviando el ataque de Juke.

- Tu pelea es conmigo – una voz energiza gritó hacia el demnio..

- Pensé que te había exterminado, chiquillo – dijo despectivamente Juke – había dejado a Yue muy mal herido y pensó que el chico había muerto.

Sorprendido el padre de Sakura vio que la persona que ahora estaba frente a él era apenas un niño, y aunque no le vio el rostro de frente, tendría la edad de su hija. ¿Qué hacía un niño ahí?

También noto que estaba muy herido, sus ropas estaban desgarradas en la parte superior de su cuerpo, sostenía con ambas manos una espada no muy grande, y una herida en la espalda emanaba mucha sangre.

Lentamente empezó a recobrar la conciencia, recordando donde estaba, le costaba mucho trabajo abrir los ojos, pero escuchaba perfectamente lo que ocurría. Quería ir con su padre pero su cuerpo no respondía.

- Así que Xiao quiere vencerme – el demonio se rió aun más.

Con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos, viendo aún muy borroso.

- Acabare con ambos de una sola vez – sentenció.

Abriendo los ojos lo más posible logro reconocer la figura de Juke lanzando una gran energía a donde se encontraba su padre.

- No – dijo en un balbuceo.

Después todo paso muy lento.

El señor Kinomoto reconoció el poder, no podrían detenerlo, el niño estaba agotado y él mismo sentía perder el conocimiento, así que sintiendo un gran amor por sus hijos y pensando que era lo mejor, tomo al pequeño y en un rápido movimiento cubrió su pequeño cuerpo con el de él.

Xiao sólo sintió un jalón, luego el poder golpeo el cuerpo que lo cubría. La sangre lo salpico, casi había traspasado el cuerpo de Fujitaka. Asombrado dirigió su vista hacia su protector, quien tenía una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, le devolvió la mirada llena de paz y su cuerpo cayo de lado, sin vida.

Ella sólo pudo ver algo cayendo y como en segundos, el aura de su padre desapareció. Después la voz de Juke…

- Pero mira lo que haz hecho Xiao – dijo burlonamente Juke – has matado a ese hombre.

El pequeño sólo frunció el ceño.

- ¡Noooo! – el grito de dolor de la pequeña activaron las cartas que de inmediato, con el máximo poder. Un temblor, un incendio y un huracán aparecieron al mismo tiempo haciendo a los sobrevivientes huir de su furia.

Yue se llevó a Xiao y Juke fue derrotado por primera vez. Después ella perdió el conocimiento, recordando el nombre que odiaría por el resto de sus días. Xiao quién mató a su padre.

**Fin del Flash back**

Eso había pasado años atrás, pero últimamente se repetían en sus sueños imágenes parecidas que la obligaban a recordar aquello.

Suspiro tratando de olvidarlo, de que el viento que soplaba se llevara aquellos recuerdos y que dejara en su alma sólo paz.

En unas horas el sol aparecería de nuevo.

- Hola – una voz masculina llamo su atención.

Abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico brinco hasta llegar a su balcón.

- Vine a buscar a Yamazaky – pero tal parece que no esta.

- Él fue con los chicos a terminar de arreglar todo para el baile, dijo que se quedaría en casa de unos amigos. Pero… ¿querías verlo a esta hora?

El chico sólo asintió, lo cierto es que quería hablar con él sobre lo que les paso a Yukito y a Kaho y el diario.

- "Cuando lo vea, deseará no haber nacido" – pensaba, como se atrevía a relegar sus responsabilidades con la familia Li, por un tonto baile.

- ¿Shaoran? –paso su mano por su cara varias veces.

- ¿Qué?

Ella sólo le sonrió y eso fue suficiente.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, el chico ya tenía sus labios atrapados en un profundo beso, mientras posesivamente con un brazo la abrazaba por la cintura y con el otro empujaba suavemente la cabeza de la chica para casi devorarla de un beso. Ella apenas reaccionando cerro los ojos y llevo sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico, respondiendo con la misma intensidad.

Tardaron unos momentos hasta que el aire se acababa en sus pulmones, separándose con la respiración agitada.

- Me alegra que Takashi no estuviera – susurro ella con el poco aire que tenía.

Él le sonrió – yo también.

Durante la competencia ambos reconocieron sus sentimientos y habían comenzado una relación, casi desconocida, pues siempre estaban separados y en público se mostraban sólo como amigos, pero una vez solos, brotaban los sentimientos. Unas veces tan intensos que jurarían que no son de ellos.

- ¿Sabías que me encantas? – le susurro al oído haciéndola estremecer.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que así es – dijo jugando.

Ambos sonrieron y una vez que sus pulmones tenían oxigeno suficiente de nuevo Shaoran reclamo los dulces labios de la chica de ojos verdes.

Aún abrazados y con caricias Shaoran la empujo hacia dentro de su habitación. Terminando acostados en la cama de Sakura. Muy pronto las caricias comenzaron a ser más y más placenteras.

- ¿Sabes algo? – él interrumpió un momento.

- ¿si?

- Siento que he esperado mucho para estar junto a ti.

- Es extraño, pero siento lo mismo – susurró Sakura con brillo en sus ojos.

Shaoran sintió como una sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, verla así, movía sus más profundos sentimientos y emociones. De nuevo sus cuerpos se unieron en un abrazo, seguido de múltiples besos que aumentaban de intensidad, poco a poco él iba explorando con sus cálidas manos el cuerpo de Sakura y ella revolvía aún más la cabellera de él. Ella se embriagaba con su aroma y él con el de ella.

- Espera – dijo ella, cuando todo su cuerpo pedía más, y antes de que su cabeza fuera reemplazada por el deseo.

- Sakura – gimió él siguiendo con su tarea.

- Mi hermano no debe tardar en llegar y entra a mi habitación sin avisar – eso tuvo el efecto de detenerlo en seco.

Y es que había tenido el "gusto" de conocer al hermano de Sakura y no se arriesgaría a que los encuentre de esa manera.

De inmediato se separo de ella como si quemara.

- ¿Shaoran? – dijo con los ojos como platos, decir que se veía guapo, sexy y deseable era poco. Así con el cabello revuelto, mirada penetrante pero llena de ternura y deseo a la vez, con su camisa abierta en la parte de arriba mostrando parte de su bien formado pecho y es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo empezaba a desnudar.

Un violento sonrojo acudió a los ojos de la castaña cuando se dio cuenta.

Él también la observo y suspiro hondamente, tan hermosa con sus mejillas sonrosadas y pijama que mostraba sus atributos femeninos. Si ella no hubiera mencionado a su hermano seguramente aún continuaría ¿qué paso con el imperturbable Shaoran Li? Se había dejado guiado por sus sentimientos y deseos.

Luego de reprocharse la vio levantarse y dirigirse a él, reflexionando que con gusto mandaría al diablo al imperturbable Li, por permanecer en esos brazos, por besar a esos labios, oler esa esencia a flor.

Ella se abrió paso en esos masculinos labios y profundizo el beso, atrayéndolo a ella.

- Debo irme – dijo él tratando de no seguirla.

- No te vayas, aún no amanece – paso una de sus delgadas manos por la cintura del chico y se abrazo a él, escuchando el acelerado ritmo que tenía.

- Debo hacerlo o tu hermano me asesinara y no quiero dejarte viuda antes de la boda – acarició sus cabellos con ternura.

- Que cosas dices – se sonrojo pero no se lo mostró.

Se escucho que alguien entro a la casa.

- Ya llegó – saltó ella.

- Me voy – avanzo hacia el balcón seguido de ella.

Los pasos siguieron y empezaron a subir las escaleras.

- Es mi hermano – dijo atemorizada, no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si…

Su pensamiento fue cortado por un dulce beso depositado suavemente sobre su frente, un Shaoran muy sonriente se despidió, brincando desde el balcón y perdiéndose en las calles.

Segundos después escucho los pasos dirigirse al cuarto contiguo, al parecer era Eriol quien había llegado pues escondía muy bien su aura, cosa que hasta a Touya se le complicaba cuando de su hermana se trataba.

Recordó las preocupaciones de su amigo, pero cierto chico ambarino pronto robo sus pensamientos para el resto de la mañana.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

En el baile de fin de ciclo.

Sakura había impresionado con un precioso vestido rosado, ceñido a su perfecto cuerpo que ahora se desarrollaba a uno de mujer, el vestido mostraba en forma natural las dotes que poseía, dejando al descubierto parte de su fina espalda, tenía una caída hasta el suelo ampliándose ligeramente, su peinado era alto con una pequeña peineta plateada, lo mismo que pequeños y discretos aretes, una gargantilla hacía juego con un brazalete. Sólo había unos pequeños mechones que cubrían el rostro ligeramente maquillado de Sakura.

A muchos había dejado impresionados, incluyendo a Kusho y a Shaoran. Quien lucia espectacular con un traje negro azulado, cabello que en vano había sido peinado, pero lo que más le adorno esa noche era una mirada muy especial, sobre todo para cierta ojiverde.

Tomoyo no se quedaba atrás, luciendo una figura muy esbelta, piel blanca como la misma nieve, cabellos sueltos apenas recogidos por una preciosa y discreta diadema de brillantes, regalo de su madre. Un vestido que era sostenido sólo por el cuello por un precioso collar, ligeramente maquillada.

Yamazaky era acompañado de Chiharu que lo había dejado fascinado con un precioso vestido verde. Lo propio hecho por Ikue, que casi hace que Hisaky babee por lo preciosa que se veía con un hermoso vestido rojo, más a su estilo, se veía radiante y sexy. Chiaky era más reservada pero esa noche Ikue y Tomoyo hicieron que pareciera la más linda de las chicas, así que varios jovencitos la acosaban pidiendo que bailaran.

Estaban sentados en un rincón del enorme salón. Disfrutando de la velada

Shaoran permanecía muy serio, Sakura se mantenía con una sonrisa, Chiaky seguía acosada por los chicos. Eriol mantenía su habitual comportamiento, sólo que ahora unas miradas especiales eran dirigidas a Tomoyo, que levemente se sonrojaba.

La luna lucía hermosa en un cielo despejado salpicado de titilantes estrellas, pero a medida que se hacía más tardes, simplemente era más hermosa.

Ella salió a tomar aire ya había bailado con varios chicos, dirigió su mirada a la luna, como queriendo guardar en su mente esa bella escena que tenía frente a sí. Estaba frente a la fuente que adornaba el jardín del lugar, a unos metros del salón donde se celebraba.

- Alguna vez pensé que no era capaz de sentir la felicidad - escucho una voz varonil acercándose a ella, al mismo tiempo sus conocidos pasos se acercaban.

- Sabes que eso es mentira - respondió sin voltear a verlo.

- ¿Sabes quién me enseño lo contrario?

- Claro, fui yo - dijo orgullosa. Unos brazos bastante calidos le rodearon la cintura y sintió como su espalda se volvía calida al contacto de su cuerpo.

El día de la competencia sus memorias les fueron devueltas y actuaban como lo harían en sus vidas pasadas, aunque se reservaron la historia sólo para ellos. Pero en realidad sólo recordaban lo que sentían en uno por el otro, lo demás estaba difuso y a decir verdad no les importaba mucho, sólo disfrutaban lo que sentían.

- Tú has permanecido con tu cautivadora sonrisa, se me antoja besarte ¿Sabías?

- Sólo quiero disfrutar el momento.

- Debes entrar, hace frío no quiero saber que estas enferma - susurro a su oído.

- Sólo enfermare cuando te separes de mí.

- Lo lamento pero entonces serás eterna, por que jamás lo haré.

Ella puso sus manos sobre las de él.

Y se quedaron así unos momentos.

- Me interesa todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, Zafiro - Escuchar de nuevo ese nombre en los labios de él, hizo que le recorriera una onda calida en todo el cuerpo.

- Heian, le pido discreción no puede estar vigilándome las 24 horas del día.

- Claro que puedo, lo hice una vez y si me lo permite lo hará hasta mi último momento, mi reina.

Entre sus brazos se dio vuelta y tomo su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos.

- Por favor no me llames así - dijo con ojos suplicantes, busco refugio en su pecho y se abrazo de él.

- Te equivocas - dijo él - tomo su rostro y lo acercó al suyo – si eres una reina, pero MI reina por eso, sino porque eres ama y señora de mi reino, de mi corazón que clama tu presencia a cada instante, de mis pensamientos que están contigo desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso, de mi vida que a pesar de haber acabado una vez sigue amándote, y de mi cuerpo que responde a cada instante que estas conmigo o lejos de mi, por eso fuiste, eres y serás mi amada.

- Shaoran - susurro ella sintiendo la sinceridad de sus palabras, fundiéndose en un leve pero tierno beso.

Tras ellos Kusho observó la escena y maldijo el momento en que Shaoran Li había nacido. Días después encontraría un libro, el libro de los nombres muertos del que realizaría un hechizo llamando a uno de los espíritus del pasado que desearán venganza, por desgracia el que respondió al llamado era justamente aquel que siglos atrás había puesto una maldición en Heian y Zafiro, Hyobe. Pero esa noche simplemente salió del lugar.

Esa misma noche Eriol y Tomoyo acordaron estar siempre juntos y buscar a las reencarnaciones de sus seres queridos.

Es gracioso en ocasiones que buscamos algo que esta enfrente de nosotros y lo vemos hasta que es demasiado tarde.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Habían pasado algunos días desde la fiesta de fin de ciclo y era cuestión de tiempo comenzar de nuevo las clases. El grupo de amigos no perdían tiempo y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, como grupo y por parejas, para su desgracia cada día parecía pasar más rápido.

Pero una sorpresa les esperaba una de las últimas noches.

Sakura y Shaoran regresaban después de un día juntos. A Sakura parecía flotar de alegría, irradiaba una energía tan feliz, llena de amor y pureza que incluso aquellos que no poseían poderes mágicos lograban sentir. Eriol y su hermano estaban mejor y aunque aún no le habían dicho nada de sus planes secretos, ella ya no se preocupaba tanto.

Se despedían en la puerta de la casa de huéspedes, pues unas noches atrás se le ocurrió a la chica invitarlo a pasar provocando que Touya casi explotara de ira, por suerte estaban Yamazaky y Eriol que se lo llevaron a rastras, mientras la pobre Sakura calmaba a un Shaoran que despedía fuego por los ojos.

Un beso prolongado que ninguno quería terminar tuvo que interrumpirse, cuando ambos sintieron una gran energía negativa expandirse y su centro estaba cercano.

- Debo irme – dio un beso corto en la mejilla de la chica y salió corriendo en dirección a la mansión.

Eriol pasaba mucho tiempo con Tomoyo buscando a las presuntas reencarnaciones, y Touya no se encontraba.

Ella se apresuro a entrar, no había nadie. Dudaba que alguien lo hubiesen sentido no era demasiada energía podría sola.

Shaoran ya vestido con traje de batalla se encamino a la fuente de poder. Mientras Sakura explicaba al pequeño guardián y ambos se encaminaban al mismo lugar.

Ninguno de los dos, en el tiempo que llevaba juntos, hablaron sobre sus habilidades mágicas, tal vez simplemente porque estaban muy concentrados el uno en el otro que no había sido necesario. Pero ese error lo pagarían caro.

El espíritu con sed de venganza tendía su trampa y ellos habían caído. Hyobe cumplía su palabra después de siglos.

- Pero miren quien llego – lo recibió lo que parecía ser sólo un tonto fantasma vestido de monje.

- ¿Quién eres? – su voz sonaba grave bajo una máscara negra que le cubría el rostro.

- Heian, supongo. O debo decir Xiao

Shaoran frunció el ceño¿Cómo demonios lo sabía?

- No te sorprendas las almas vagamos por el mundo de los mortales y sabemos algunos de sus secretos, sé quién fuiste, quien eres y quien serás.

Él no decía nada sólo esperaba ubicar donde se encontraba ese sujeto, porque aquella figura frente a él era sólo un anzuelo.

- Sólo estamos esperando a que llegue otra persona y entonces la verdadera diversión empezara.

Eriol y Tomoyo estaba en el departamento de ella, haciendo los últimos intentos por encontrar al dueño del cofre. Que ellos llegaron a pensar era Heian o Zafiro, pero hasta ahora no había nada, el cofre era activado por la reencarnación de Clow y ella trataba de localizar al dueño sin ningún resultado.

- No lo entiendo – decía por tercera vez Eriol – se supone que el portador ya esta aquí, el cofre debería ir con él. Aunque se encuentre del otro lado del mundo, pero…

- Esta bien Eriol, pronto lo encontraremos – quería parecer segura de sus palabras aunque ni ella misma lo estaba, sólo quería encontrar a Zafiro, pero aún nada. Dio un hondo suspiro.

- ¿Estas bien? – el chico de cabello negro se acerco hasta ella – tal vez te haz agotado demasiado – y es que cada invocación y búsqueda reclamaba una alta dosis de energía mágica dejándolos agotados.

Ella asintió, mientras una extraña sensación se adueñaba de su pecho.

Así que ya estas aquí – el fantasma levanto un poco la cabeza y señalo un edificio cercano, sobre el techo se encontraba Nickté. Con una mascara y peluca para no ser reconocida.

- Ahora es el momento – la materia de aquel fantasma se comenzó a materializar hasta ser totalmente sólido.

Nickté bajo con precaución, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que aquel tonto monje que se materializo hiciera, tenía los ojos fijos sobre aquel que durante años había odiado. Ese maldito que arrebato la vida de su padre, tal vez era su oportunidad de exterminarlo de una vez.

- Así que fuiste tu – su ceño se acentúo observando a Xiao, que sólo levanto los hombros. Sabía que una nueva pelea comenzaría y era tiempo de medir fuerzas.

- Esta vez… – tomo pose de ataque – será la última – dijo Nickté a Xiao, en sus ojos se leía puro odio.

- Te espero – él también tomo pose de ataque.

La lucha comenzó y de nuevo sus habilidades salieron a flote, mientras el espíritu vestido de monje sonreía bajo la túnica.

- Kerberos – gritó Nickté, de entre sus ropas el guardián salió – encárgate de él – dijo refiriéndose al monje.

- Si – y otra pelea comenzó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Eriol se alarmo al ver como repentinamente Tomoyo se ponía más pálida aún, mientras sus manos se aferraban a su pecho.

- Algo esta pasando – logro decir con un hilo de voz se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la ventana. De inmediato ambos salieron buscando las energías que chocaban una y otra vez.

Kero estaba siendo derrotado Hyobe que parecía más un monje, la falta de práctica y exceso de dulces hacían estragos ahora, aquel ser poseía una gran cantidad de energía maligna que era difícil de esquivar. La lucha entre Nickté y Xiao era cada vez más feroz, ella iba en serio la sed de venganza la estaba dominando, mientras él estaba decidido a derrotarla de una vez.

El cuerpo de Kero salió volando quedando inconciente por unos instantes, el monje parecía muy divertido de ver como los chicos se peleaban. La sangre ya corría en el suelo y las construcciones abandonadas sufrían la furia de los ataques, parecía una autentica zona de guerra. La batalla de Nickté y Xiao estaba excediendo los límites esperados, incluso personas que se encontraban lejos lo sintieron, yendo a toda prisa.

Las heridas no importaban, eran nada a comparación del profundo odio que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser y que la impulsaba a seguir, a destruir a su contrincante. Él comenzaba a cansarse, se limitaba a defenderse, no veía otra salida que derrotar aquella chica que amenazaba su vida. Armas mortales, mágicas, artes marciales, todo se combinaba en aquella batalla.

Él tenía una profunda herida en la pierna derecha un poco más arriba de la rodilla, que le provocaba un terrible dolor al estar en pie, ella tenía casi inutilizada la mano izquierda, llena de pequeños cortes y su rostro bañado en sangre de un ataque que apenas logro esquivar y que le dio como resultado una cortada en la frente, sólo una cosa significaba, estaban peleando a muerte.

El monje sintió como unas energías se acercaban al lugar, seguramente los aliados, así que el momento había llegado, su venganza por fin.

Kero despertó de su inconciencia y se incorporo, tal vez se arrepentiría de eso por mucho tiempo.

De frente a su contrincante, se examinaban mutuamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Nickté¿Acaso no deseas vengar la muerte de tu padre? – el monje hablaba con gran placer, sabiendo como provocarla.

- Cállate, no te atrevas a mencionarlo – grito casi desesperada ella.

- Pero miren nada más – el demonio de grandes poderes se presentó – así que se divierten sin mi – dijo Juke que acababa de llegar – eso no es bueno – miró de reojo al extraño monje frente a él.

- ¿Quién eres tu¿También buscas el legado?

El monje sonrió – no eres bienvenido, lárgate, esto es entre nosotros – lo siguiente que supo fue que recibió un ataque de parte del demonio que casi lo destroza de no ser que reaccionó a tiempo.

- Maldito – grito furioso, se lo pagaría ese demonio lo pagaría.

Pero Juke pronto se quedo quieto, sintiendo al igual que los demás que varias energías se acercaban, los aliados de Xiao y Nickté no tardarían en llegar. Así que invoco a las almas condenadas para comenzar una nueva batalla.

Kero fue el primero en comenzar.

Hyobe aprovecho la distracción para finalmente cumplir su venganza, con un corte doble dirigió su ataque a ambos chicos que en ningún momento se habían movido.

El ataque fue exacto previniendo sus movimientos de defensa, corto la protección de Xiao y la de Nickté dejando al descubierto sus rostros. Y a medida que los trozos de mascaras caían al suelo los corazones se hacían trizas en sus pechos. Viendo finalmente a quien escondía la mascara se reconocieron uno al otro.

- Sakura

- Shaoran

Ahora podían ver que tanto daño podían hacerse, a ellos mismos y a la persona por la que sentían mucho más que cariño.

La fina cara de Sakura cubierta por líneas de sangre que se impregnaba a su ropa, una mano que casi no podía mover de la que goteaba sangre, cientos de pequeños cortes en su fina piel, la misma piel que sus manos habían acariciado y besado.

Shaoran también tenía varios cortes en el rostro y su pie herido no soportaba ya su peso, veía la sangre correr por su ropa para después cubrir el frío suelo.

- No es posible – seguramente estaban soñando, eso no podía ser cierto.

- "El mocoso" – pensó Kero, pero no se atrevió a hablar.

Absortos como estaban no se dieron cuenta que sus amigos habían llegado abriéndose paso entre las almas en pena. Menos aún de las carcajadas del moje que disfrutaba al ver los rostros asombrados, tristes y heridos de los chicos.

Viendo lo que ni en sus peores pesadillas podrían suceder.

Por un lado Eriol y Tomoyo, por otro Yue y Kaho, segundos después Yamazaky y Touya. Ahora ninguno había tenido tiempo de ocultar sus rostros.

- Por fin, la verdad sale a flote – Hyobe se regocijaba ante las miradas atónitas de todos los ahí presentes.

- Pero ¿qué tontería pasa aquí? – Juke era el único que no entendía nada - ¿por qué no seguimos peleando? – De las sombras otros cientos de espectros tomaron forma y atacaron a los recién llegados, sin piedad.

Ellos seguían sumergidos en su asombro recorriendo una y otra vez el rostro del que fue su contrincante, deseando como nunca que sus ojos mintieran.

Sakura dio un paso atrás, por fin reaccionando.

- Shaoran – susurró mientras una oleada de sentimientos contrarios la invadían, él Shaoran Li era Xiao, aquel chiquillo por el cual su padre murió. Se había prometido a sí misma no descansar hasta verlo totalmente derrotado, era él al chico del que ahora estaba enamorada.

No contuvo las calidas lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos nublaron su vista y poco a poco limpiaban su rostro de sangre.

Él reaccionó hasta entonces, confirmándole que realmente era ella, Sakura Kinomoto quien se hacía pasar por Nitcké. A la que había lastimado no sólo el cuerpo también el alma. Su primer impulso fue dar un paso hacia ella, aún sin saber qué hacer.

- Sakura.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero cuidaban a Sakura de los seres espectrales, sin dejar de estar atentos a lo que sucedía, Yamazaky y Yue protegían a Shaoran. Sabiendo bien el terrible golpe que acababan de sufrir. Mientras Touya y Kaho se enfrentaban con Juke, por tener ambos poderes espirituales eran los únicos en poder derrotarlo.

- Nnoo... – tartamudeo ella – no es posible – llevó sus manos al pecho – de inmediato Kero y Tomoyo trataron de acercarse a ella.

- No lo hagan – ordenó Eriol – retrocedan. Pero era demasiado tarde el aura de Sakura comenzó a expandirse de manera alarmante, pero no era esa cálida aura que todos conocían, no era rosa era gris. Hizo una explosión que todos tuvieron que retroceder.

Sus ojos antes verdes ahora carecían de brillo y de color.

- ¿Qué se siente querida? – se burlaba el monje.

Sus piernas no lo soportaron más y cayo arrodillada miles de recuerdos pasados y presentes golpeaban su mente. Shaoran tenía la misma expresión vacía en sus ojos, sintiendo como el velo que cubría sus recuerdos caía pero ver caer arrodillada a Sakura lo hizo reaccionar, no dudo más y se acerco a ella.

- No te atrevas maldito – gritó Touya dejando de lado la batalla, pero la mano de Eriol lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza, así que Touya sólo cerró lo puños con fuerza, pero obedeciendo al chico – ayúdale a vencer a Juke – dijo refiriéndose a Kaho que peleaba con Juke que tomaba ventaja.

Con la mano temblorosa se atrevió a tocar el hombro de la chica, que automáticamente subió la cabeza para verse de frente.

- ¿por qué? – era lo único que podía decir ella.

Tuvo que bajar la mirada, sabía que no era su culpa que el padre de Sakura se había interpuesto en un ataque que era para él. Pero miles de veces se reprocho no haber sido más fuerte en aquella ocasión.

Mientras tanto el Hyobe examinaba a los recién llegados, le llamaron la atención el chico de cabello negro que protegía a una chica de ojos amatistas.

- Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte – susurró para si mismo - Clow y Esmeralda están aquí.

Reunió todo el poder que poseía y ataco.

Eriol se deshacía de los últimos espectros, cuando al voltear a ver a Tomoyo la vio atrapada en los brazos de Hyobe.

- Tomoyo – el monje tenía la mano alrededor de su cuello – No te atrevas – amenazó, no dudaré en quitarle la vida. Una vez ella lo hizo conmigo – dijo despectivamente – no dudaré en regresarle el favor.

Tardaron unos segundos en procesar la información, hasta llegar a la conclusión de quien se trataba.

- Hyobe – pensaron a la vez Eriol y Tomoyo.

- Exacto, Haruko esta en el pasado, es hora de pagar su deuda. Sé que lo tienen ustedes, así que más te vale que me regreses el poder de Haruko.

Eriol buscaba en su mente alguna estrategia para arrebatarle a Tomoyo sin que salga lastimada, pero no encontraba nada.

- No tengo tu tiempo Clow, he venido a cumplir mi venganza contra el comandante y la emperatriz – y por un instante dirigió su mirada a Sakura y Shaoran que seguía perdidos en la confusión.

- Zafiro – Tomoyo trato de mirar a Sakura, entonces era ella, su hermana de una vida pasada.

- Así es querida, y aún les falta lo peor a ellos. Pero por ahora quiero el poder de Haruko ¡Ahora!

Eriol estaba sorprendido por lo que ese monje acababa de revelar, pero tratando de mantener la cabeza fría para rescatar a Tomoyo.

La batalla con Juke estaba en su clímax, Touya y Kaho sin hablar habían hecho un acuerdo para derrotarlo, no era nada fácil mientras él lo distraía, la profesora colocaba sellos, derrotaba espectros y arreglaba una ritual para exterminar al demonio. El hermano de Sakura susurraba rezos en un idioma muerto. Ambos estaban ya muy cansados y heridos, Juke no jugaba y tenía en la mira a Touya que se hacía más lento debido al cansancio.

Kaho coloco el último elemento se coloco en posición, e hizo una señal a Touya para comenzar. Ambos se quedaron quietos en sus lugares primero susurrando el ritual poniendo una barrera de protección que no tardaría en ser destruida. Frente a Juke Touya y tras él, Kaho. Terminaron aquel extraño rezo y para cuando el demonio se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba era demasiado tarde, a su alrededor apareció un círculo marcado por los objetos que Kaho había colocado.

-No – presintiendo lo que pasaría, trato de desaparecer pero era en vano – Kaho y Touya dijeron una última palabra y el demonio se retorció en una luz que poco a poco lo destruía.

La explosión llamó la atención de Sakura, sus ojos poco a poco volvieron a ser los de antes, al igual que los de Shaoran. La chica sintió la mano de Shaoran en su hombro y se apresuro a quitárselo de encima con un fuerte empujón, cuando lo sintió la mirada de él regreso su mirada a Sakura, ella se levantó y como si acabase de despertar vio con asombro lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Su profesora de Literatura y su hermano acababan de derrotar a Juke, Kero, Yamazaky y Yue terminaban con los últimos espectros. Y más allá casi detrás de Shaoran, aquel monje que tenía a Tomoyo atrapada y a Eriol con rostro preocupado. De inmediato quiso acercarse, pero la mano de Shaoran la detuvo.

- Sakura - ella se quedo quieta ante su contacto – lo lamento, yo…

- Shaoran – el tono que había usado para decir su nombre no tenía ninguna emoción – no...

Él la soltó presintiendo lo que venía después – no te lo perdonaré – lo último lo dijo casi con despreció que provoco que Shaoran tuviera la sensación de caer en un pozo sin fin.

Colocó el cofre frente a Hyobe y se retiró unos pasos, haciendo lo que este había dicho.

- Ahora, suéltala – gritó el chico.

- Ja¿crees que es tan fácil?

- Suéltala – ordenó una voz femenina acercándose también.

- Zafiro, te repones rápido – sabía que el tiempo se le acababa, los guardianes terminaban con su labor con los espectros y los otros jóvenes acababan de derrotar a Juke, y era cuestión de tiempo que Shaoran reaccionará para ayudarlos a rescatar a la chica que amenazaba, revaloró la situación y reunió todo el poder que le quedaba para hacer su última jugada, el cofre estaba a unos pasos de él.

Comenzó a recitar en susurro palabras que Tomoyo no supo descifrar, pero que le provocaron un escalofrío.

Absorber – fue la única y última palabra que dijo el monje, lo siguiente que la Tomoyo supo fue que sentía como las fuerzas la abandonaban, como si su alma estuviera siendo robada, pero no sería tan fácil, opuso resistencia con tal fuerza que ella misma se sorprendió. Pero su rostro palideció y su cuerpo se desvaneció en los brazos de Hyobe

- ¡Tomoyo! – gritaron Eriol, Sakura y Kero, llamando de inmediato la atención de los otros.

El monje mostró una sonrisa torcida, con una mano lanzó el cuerpo inconciente de Tomoyo y con otra lanzó un ataque que parecía una flecha justo al corazón de Sakura que por un segundo se quedo sin reaccionar. Y sucedió lo que Hyobe deseaba, Eriol fue en ayuda de Tomoyo, mientras Sakura sólo sintió un tirón, pero la flecha la alcanzó a la altura del hombro izquierdo, atravesándola.

Mientras el Hyobe aprovecho la situación, tomando el cofre y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

Sintió que la herida sangraba abundantemente, cuando escucho a quien la salvo y al ver sobre su hombro se encontró a Shaoran, al parecer también lo había herido en el brazo. Respiraba con dificultad y estaba cada vez más pálido, la observaba detenidamente verificando que aquel ataque no la hubiera alcanzado y para su tranquilidad había llegado a tiempo.

Observaron que Tomoyo estaba siendo atendida por Eriol, su aura había bajado considerablemente pero estaba bien, y el Hyobe no estaba, tampoco el cofre.

- Maldita sea – masculló.

Regreso su vista a Shaoran y no permitió que ese impulso de ayudarlo la dominara, se fue a ver como estaba Tomoyo, pronto los demás se acercaron. Con recelo en la mirada de Touya y desconcierto en la de los demás.

La noche pareció oscurecerse más, la tensión reinaba en el ambiente, por fin se conocían. Tanto tiempo peleando y ahora se veían las caras.

- Tomoyo esta bien, sólo un poco débil - dijo Eriol, rompiendo el silencio.

Sakura dio un leve suspiro de tranquilidad, pero la mirada del ambarino la trajo de vuelta. Recorrió con la vista a aquellos que consideraba sus más acérrimos enemigos y que resultaron ser personas que ella apreciaba.

Touya no despegaba la mirada de Shaoran, tenía ganas de destrozarlo al saber quien era, pero se dio cuenta que salvo a su hermana, por eso decidió tragarse el coraje. Kero estaba muy herido para armar un escándalo, Yue y Kaho permanecían muy serios, y Yamazaky estaba demasiado confundido como para decir alguna mentira.

- ¿Qué contenía el cofre? – interrogo a su amigo, logro sentir algo dentro de él pero no sabía qué era.

- Es una larga historia – dijo con un deje de nostalgia la reencarnación de Clow.

- Te escuchamos.

- Creo que ya lo saben, pero no recuerdan todo… - observó a Shaoran y luego a Sakura. Lentamente fue contando todo lo que en sus memorias tenía, todo. Llegando a la parte de la búsqueda de las reencarnaciones y la identidad del monje.

Todos escucharon atentos, mientras el nuevo día se acercaba – … es por eso que buscábamos al elegido y a las reencarnaciones, no sabíamos que eran ustedes. Sino, les hubiéramos dicho todo. Ahora él se llevó el cofre y no sabemos que pueda pasar.

- Creo que yo si – una voz se alzo con dificultad.

- Tomoyo – se alegraron todos al verla abrir los ojos.

- Él no puede hacer nada, si nosotros no pudimos él tampoco lo hará, si el elegido aún no esta, no podrá hacer nada – recordó las decenas de veces que trataron de utilizarlo para encontrar a las reencarnaciones pero se había negado - Ese poder tiene inteligencia propia y no dejará que nadie más la utilice.

Un suspiro de alivio, se escucho por parte de todos.

- Sólo cuando el elegido se encuentre será cuando él mismo lo buscará. No podemos hacer nada, sólo esa persona lo podrá hacer.

El cielo se pintaba de anaranjado, anunciando un nuevo día.

- Entonces no importa lo que hagamos, sólo hasta que era persona llegue, nadie podrá poseerlo – concluyo la voz de Kaho. Tomoyo asintió.

- Entonces no es necesario permanecer aquí – Sakura se dio vuelta hacia sus aliados – Nos vamos.

- Pero, Sakura por ese estúpido legado toda nuestra familia ha luchado, no podemos abandonar la misión – la voz de Touya iba de la ira a la nostalgia recordando a su padre y madre.

- Lo sé, pero has escuchado todo, no podemos hacer nada – endureció la voz – hemos estado peleando sin saber exactamente porqué, o para qué, ahora que lo sabemos nunca fue tan importante para perder vidas, hemos dañado a quienes apreciamos por ese tonto poder, cuando ya tiene un dueño y no podemos hacer nada – en ese momento odiaba aquel poder al cual tanto habían buscado.

Clavó una fría mirada que nadie le conocía a Shaoran – eso quedo en el pasado, pero por el presente y por el futuro aún podemos luchar. Tenemos otros asuntos que atender, así que nos vamos.

- Pero… - Touya simplemente no podía creer que generaciones enteras hubieran luchado tanto tiempo y su hermana se diera por vencida así.

- Touya – ahora esa mirada vacía fue dirigida a su hermano – aún soy la líder de este grupo, nunca he pedido nada y ahora, es una orden – nadie que la conociera podría creer que la tierna Sakura haya pronunciado semejantes palabras.

Touya dio un suspiro y decidió no llevarle la contraria, recordando el pasado mientras ayudaba a Eriol para llevarse Tomoyo.

Kaho, Yue y Yamazaky, esperaban las órdenes de Shaoran que aún asimilaba las palabras de Sakura, tenían mucho de cierto. Su familia había vivido lo mismo con aquel legado, encaprichándose a obtenerlo por ser de su lejana familia.

- ¿Estas bien Shaoran? – finalmente preguntó Yamazaky, él sólo asintió. Observo como los del grupo de Sakura se preparaban para irse.

Y sin dudarlo se acercó a ella.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

Ella se volvió para verlo, pero su mirada era tan fría, que internamente rogaba que no lo viera de esa manera.

- Te debo la vida, pero tú debías la de mi padre, así que considera saldada la deuda.

- Sakura.

- Olvida el pasado y… que nos conocimos – se dio vuelta para seguir a los demás – "sólo sé muy feliz"- pensó y se fue hasta desaparecer en la claridad del día.

- Así que esta es la maldición – pensaron ambos – no poder estar juntos.

Pero ¿era realmente esa?

- Ja, ja – retirado de el lugar Hyobe sonreía – salió mejor de lo que pensé.

Shaoran no soporto más y cayó desmayado, había perdido mucha sangre.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en un hospital.

Su mente divagaba entre el pasado y el presente. Cuando por fin veía una cara que no era de un doctor o una enfermera.

- Me alegra que estés mejor – se acercó y se sentó a su lado – todos están preocupados por ti – Yamazaky suspiro algo aliviado de verlo ya conciente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Mucho – escucho un suspiro de su amigo y se preparo para lo que viniera.

- Habla de una vez.

Los gestos de Yamazaky le dijeron que no era nada bueno – Por donde empezar… Bueno tiene tres días desde… aquella noche, quedaste en una especie de coma según el doctor. Kaho regreso a la mansión Li para informar de todo, Yukito y Meiling están afuera esperando verte.

- ¿Y Sakura?

Yamazaky permaneció en silencio, sabía que la pregunta llegaría.

- Ella…, es decir todos ellos se fueron.

- ¿Qué? – su primera reacción fue sentarse violentamente sin importarle los tubos conectados a él.

- Un día después, ellos se marcharon y no sabemos nada.

Su cabeza aún daba vueltas, pero quería salir de ese lugar e ir a buscar a Sakura, pero los recuerdos llegaron muy claros a su mente, ella le pidió que olvidara todo. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez era lo mejor, olvidar todo, ella no lo perdonaría. Se recostó de nuevo ante el asombro de Yamazaky, y respiro con pesar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió derrotado.

- Es lo mejor – se dijo a sí mismo – tal vez – dijo Yamazaky antes de salir de la habitación.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando se siente bien, cuando se siente que el mundo es para conquistarlo y sacar de él lo mejor, para llegar a eso que llaman: felicidad. Cuando el corazón se regocija de alegría de estar con los seres que amamos, cuando todo parece maravilloso y parece que todo será hermoso, un futuro prometedor.

Pero cuando sientes que haz perdido todo, tu mundo, ese que construyes con sueños y pequeñas acciones, ese al que tu familia ha dado su vida y que parece tan cercano, se destruye ante tus ojos y te das cuenta, que era una mentira, una maldita mentira. Por el que perdiste a tus buenos amigos y alguien especial, a que ahora no sabes si amar u odiar.

Eso le paso hace ya cuatro años a ella, a Sakura Kinomoto. Regreso a Tomoeda con sus amigos y trato de llevar una vida normal. No sabía que había pasado con sus amigos de la preparatoria, Chiaky, Hisaky, Ikue, Yamazaky, y los demás.

Cuatro años habían pasado y aún en sus sueños lo vivía, esa espantosa noche en la que todo se derrumbo. Pero no se rendiría, nunca. No iba a empezar a llorar su desgracia y la de su familia, NO. Ella reconstruiría su vida ya no alrededor de un sueño familiar, sino del suyo, ya no servía a los intereses de los demás, por primera vez quiso ser egoísta y luchar por lo que deseaba. Y lo logro, entro en la universidad en la carrera de relaciones internacionales, al principio fue difícil, pero su hermano estuvo ahí cuando lo necesito y se apoyaron mutuamente.

Touya regreso a estudiar también, administración, había encontrado una novia con la que parecía ir todo en serio. Kero seguía siendo el mismo comelón y dormilón, el guardián no tenía remedio. Tomoyo fue a vivir algún tiempo con ellos y junto a Eriol habían seguido con su relación, dos años atrás finalmente, aunque con la oposición de la madre de Tomoyo, se casaron y ahora tenían un hermoso bebé. Se mudaron a Inglaterra por cuestiones de trabajo de Eriol, quien heredó la fortuna familiar, cada 6 meses la visitaban.

Ella tenía un empleo de medio tiempo en un restaurante renombrado de la ciudad como mesera, y estaba muy cerca de teminar su carrera. Una parte de ella estaba contenta por cumplir sus sueños, aún entrenaba su magia, pero no tanto como antes. Encontraría un trabajo y tal vez iría a viajar al mundo.

Suspiro por centésima vez en el día, había acabado su último examen y pronto estarían de vacaciones. Que horribles recuerdos le traían, pero los hizo a un lado y continuo con su camino al trabajo, sus amigas la habían invitado a una fiesta, pero no le interesaba mucho ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando llegó al restaurante vio como había más actividad de la normal.

- ¿Qué pasa Jaki? – preguntó a una compañera de trabajo que también se cambiaba.

- ¿No lo sabías, Sakura eres muy despistada – dijo reclamando en forma graciosa – el día de hoy un grupo de empresarios han rentado el restaurante. Y ¿adivina que? – sin dar oportunidad de contestar prosiguió con ojos de corazón – son los más importantes del mundo, sería genial que uno de ellos se fije en una de nosotras – Sakura levantó una ceja – has visto a todas la chicas, ha pasado horas arreglándose, son hombres y mujeres muy importantes, y algunos chicos son solteros, puedes creer la suerte que tenemos.

- ¿En serio? – lo único que le importaba era que al día siguiente descansaba y tal vez iría al parque de diversiones del pingüino. Solo para distraerse y no recordar mejores tiempos.

Su jefe les había ordenado total y absoluto respeto a los importantes empresarios.

- Si realmente son importantes, tal vez se encuentre Eriol por aquí, pero lo dudo Tomoyo me dijo que vendrían en cuanto pudieran y me avisarían para ir por ellos al aeropuerto – cuando se dio vuelta su emocionada compañera ya no estaba, seguramente estaba de fisgona observando como llegaban.

Así que se limito a arreglar su uniforme que consistía en una pequeña falda azul marino, con una blusa blanca que tenía bordado el emblema del restaurante en un hombro y pequeña una pañoleta azul en el cuello. Odiaba el uniforme, pero lo cierto es que estaba así porque pagaban muy bien, ese tipo de eventos los había seguido de diferentes ámbitos y había conocido mucha gente importante sobre todo por su forma de ser alegre y calida que había conquistado a más de uno. Pero que con la misma calidez había rechazado a todos, se había prometido no volver a querer a nadie.

Dio unos últimos toques a su ligero maquillaje y se dispuso a servir. Todo iba normal, los hombres a los que atendía eran muya amables y estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo. Sólo tenía la inquietud de una mirada aterradora que una joven le enviaba cada diez minutos, no sabía el porqué en su vida no la había visto, pero no le importo en lo más mínimo. Había muchas mujeres en ese lugar, todas muy elegantes y finas, pero la que la miraba feo parecía la más joven.

La hora de servir llego y en su mesa había un asiento vacío, preguntó si esperarían y ante la respuesta negativa de los presentes la comida comenzó.

- Ya viste – se acercó Jaki – parece que faltan algunos por llegar, mi mesa tiene dos sillas vacías.

Ella sólo levantó los hombros, para lo que le importaba.

La hora del plato fuerte y fue entonces que llegaron los hombre faltantes, disculpándose y saludando a todos. Sakura sintió una presión extraña en su pecho.

- Ya necesito las vacaciones – se dijo a sí misma cuando vio que un hombre se sentaba en su mesa – así que se apresuró a servirle.

- Buenas noches - saludo el hombre ella contestó automáticamente, termino de servir y cuando le iba a preguntar si deseaba algo más se dio cuenta del rostro del hombre. Le era tan familiar.

- Se le ofrece algo más.

- No gracias… – dijo cortes el hombre, pero por unos segundos se le quedo viendo, analizándola – ¿Sakura? – dijo leyendo el gafete de su uniforme.

Sin duda el hombre quedo impresionado. La chica se alejo a arreglar lo siguiente que era el postre, con esa extraña sensación.

El hombre comenzó a moverse un poco inquieto, buscando discreto con la mirada por todo el restaurante.

- ¡Ay! – daba pequeños grititos su compañera en la cocina.

- Y ¿ahora qué?

- No viste a los bombones que acaban de entrar. Los de mi mesa están para derretirse – mientras lo decía hacía graciosas muecas.

Pero a ella no le importaba lo único que deseaba es terminar su turno e ir a descansar.

Cuando recogía los platos sintió de nuevo esa mirada sobre ella, era bastante incomodo, pero decidió ignorarla. El hombre que acababa de llegar, la veía extrañado y por momentos parecía quererle hablar pero no se decidió, así que ella se retiró.

- Pasa algo Yamazaky – preguntó el hombre mayor sentado a su lado – el día de hoy a no nos has contado tus "interesantes historias".

- Estoy bien – le sonrió luego se disculpo con las personas con las compartía la mesa y se fue.

Sakura lo vio regresar cuando servía el postre. Ese hombre le parecía conocido pero ¿de donde? Había estudiado en tantos colegios que probablemente era uno de ellos.

De nuevo esa penetrante mirada sobre ella, ya la estaba cansando. Era muy sensible ante ese tipo de cosas y era normal que un hombre no le quitara la vista de encima, pero esa tipa realmente la estaba incomodando. Antes de retirarse, dio un vistazo hacia donde sentía la mirada insistente, fue entonces que sintió caerse, un hombre de su misma edad, de ojos ámbar y cabello marrón la observaba desde la mesa que su compañera atendía.

Como pudo se dirigió a la cocina.

- Por lo cielos – susurro tratando de calmarse, el tremendo latido de su corazón le de día que no había visto mal. Él estaba ahí.

- Son unos amores – daba brinquitos su compañera – son muy amables – le decía y viste al más joven de ellos, waw.

Aún faltaba recoger toda la vajilla del postre y ella no deseaba salir más. No quería sentir su mirada en su cuerpo, no de nuevo.

- Podrías… podrías levantar mi mesa, por favor – pidió a su compañera.

- ¿Qué¿No sientes bien?

Ella negó.

- Creo que mejor vas al hospital.

- No es necesario, sólo quiero salir de aquí, y… descansar.

- Le avisaré al gerente – dijo ella.

- Gracias – musitó, no era normal que Sakura tuviera ese tipo de problemas, así que sus compañeros la entendieron.

Y aunque se ofrecieron a llevarla a casa, ella se negó y se fue.

- ¿La viste? – preguntó Yamazaky a Shaoran.

La susodicha reunión había acabado y no la volvieron a ver el resto de la velada.

Shaoran asintió – era ella.

- Pero ya no regreso, otra mesera termino de servirnos.

- Tengo que encontrarla Yamazaky.

- Creo que sé la manera.

Las calles estaban concurridas, así que camino lentamente tratando de apartar todos esos recuerdos que golpeaban su cabeza una y otra vez. Así que decidió no ir a casa, iría a otro lugar.

Se sentó en uno de los lugares más apartados del escenario, donde se presentaban algunos artistas poco conocidos de diferentes géneros. Muchas personas ya la conocían, tal parecía que iba a ese lugar cuando necesitaba pensar.

Mientras en el escenario una joven daba su mejor esfuerzo en una preciosa danza contemporánea, ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

El anfitrión anuncio a una nueva chica, que según él era una promesa en el canto y muy pronto sería mundialmente conocida. Algo cohibida se sitúo en el escenario y agradeció al hombre que la anunció, atrás otra chica se ubico para hacer el coro. Una suave melodía invadió en ambiente.

- Tomoyo – susurró al tiempo que recordaba el pasatiempo favorito de su amiga.

_Extrañarte es mi necesidad_

_Vivo en la desesperanza_

_Desde que tú ya no vuelves más_

_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad_

_Con el nudo en la garganta_

_Y es que no te dejo de pensar_

_Poco a poco el corazón_

_Va perdiendo la fe_

_Va perdiendo la voz_

Expresaba lo que tal vez ella no quería admitir.

_Sálvame del olvido_

_Sálvame de la soledad_

_Sálvame del hastío_

_Que estoy hecha a tu voluntad_

La hermosa voz y lo que decía la trajeron de nuevo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_Sálvame de la oscuridad_

_No me dejes caer jamás_

_Me propongo tanto continuar_

_Pero amor es la palabra que me gusta a veces olvidar_

Cerró los ojos ¿Por qué ahora que era tan feliz? Pero ¿realmente era feliz?

No, no lo era. Con o sin saberlo le había sido fiel, en todo momento, jamás beso a otro chico, jamás salió con alguien más, decía que era para evitar enamorarse, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía la verdad, le era fiel hasta en sus sueños, no habría nadie después de él, nadie.

_Sálvame de la oscuridad_

_No me dejes caer jamás_

Sálvame - RBD

La canción termino y con los ojos aún cerrados llego a su nariz una deliciosa colonia varonil. Abrió los ojos y se concentro en la bebida frente a ella, sin pensarlo sorbió de ella, ya iban varias en realidad. Lo único que deseaba era desaparecer del mundo, o por lo menos no estar conciente, un nuevo sorbo y ya sentía los dulces efectos.

Sabía que no era la solución, pero ¡qué diablos! No estaba su hermano así que podría llegar tarde y nadie le reclamaría nada.

- Malditos sentimientos – dijo y se dispuso a un nuevo trago, pero su vaso quedo a centímetros de su boca algo sujetaba su brazo.

La mano de un hombre para ser exactos.

Con algo de miedo recorrió el brazo del hombre. Tal vez era George que ya le decía que regresara a casa, pero…

Al ver finalmente su rostro, casi deja caer su vaso, pero él fue más rápido agarrándolo en el aire y depositándolo en la mesa. Acto seguido se sentó en la mesa.

Sakura aún no salía de su asombro.

- ¿Cómo…?- Pero contestándose antes de hacer la pregunta.

Esa Jaki se las pagaría, esa compañera suya, con un guiño de un hombre y soltaba la lengua.

- Prometiste no beber más. Sobre todo si no hay nadie que te lleve a casa.

¿Por qué él¿Por qué ahora¿Acaso al destino no le bastaba con hacerlos sufrir en su vida pasada? Ahora en la presente aún la torturaba.

- ¿Qué quieres? – fue la pregunta que le hizo, sus ojos se hicieron fríos y su rostro parecía de piedra.

Él en cambio, la observaba embelesado, no era la jovencita de 16 años que conoció, sino toda una mujer, simplemente perfecta. Esos ojos verdes que a pesar de su rostro brillaban con vida propia.

Le sonrió, ella tuvo que reprimir un suspiro, se veía tan apuesto.

- Dime ¿qué quieres? O lárgate – quería ofenderlo, quería despreciarlo y no saber nada de él.

- Sakura… – escuchar su voz en sus labios, rompiendo toda la barrera que había formado alrededor de sus recuerdos, la hizo desviar la mirada.

Con un movimiento rápido tomo otro trago, él la observo sin decir nada y aprovechando la presencia de un mesero que servía cerca, pidió una bebida bastante fuerte. Tenía que hablar con ella, la había buscado, meses, años y ahora sentía que su corazón se detenía tan sólo de estar cerca de ella, necesitaba algo para tranquilizarse.

La función continuaba en el escenario, ahora tocaba un teclado un señor ya grande y lo hacía con gran maestría, sonaba en el ambiente "Y la amo".

El mesero cumplió con la orden e inmediatamente Shaoran se lo bebió.

- Habla y márchate – la voz había cambiado, sonaba más a la Sakura que él conocía.

- Sakura, gracias por dejarme hablar.

- Sé que no te iras sin que eso pase, así que sólo hazlo y vete, Señor Li – lo conocía muy bien para saber lo que haría o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Shaoran reprimió un suspiro. Por lo menos le daba la oportunidad.

- Sakura, sé que no puedo hacer nada para remediar el pasado. Pero créeme que jamás quise que tu padre muriera, él… él murió por protegerme. Pero sólo quiero que entiendas algo, fue su decisión no la mía. Él quiso protegerme.

Cuando levantó la vista sus preciosas esmeraldas emanaban lágrimas sobre un frío rostro.

- En verdad espero que me perdones. Por no haber sido fuerte, por no tener la suficiente fuerza para evitar que sucediera todo esto.

Cerró los ojos, entendiendo cada palabra. Ella lo sabía su padre era tan generoso que lo haría sin dudarlo, dar su vida por algún inocente.

- Yo… - su rostro se relajo – ya te perdone por eso – quiso que lo supiera.

Los ojos de Shaoran brillaron con esperanza, pero ella no lo veía a él ahora enjuagaba sus lágrimas en una servilleta.

- Y si eso es todo, te ruego que me dejes en paz y no me vuelvas a buscar – ahora su voz era dulce y era más que una petición una súplica.

Él sintió una sensación de opresión en su pecho.

- Sakura yo aún…

- Escúchame – cortó ella, jugando ahora con el poco contenido de su vaso – sólo vete y vive tu vida en paz.

De nuevo sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas, pero no lloraría más.

- Sakura dijiste que podría hablar – no iba permitir que ella tomará esa decisión por él, durante mucho tiempo espero encontrarla y no se daría por vencido tan fácil, no ahora. Tiempo atrás ella tomo la decisión de alejarse, pero ahora no la perdería de nuevo. Tomo su tiempo para volver a hablar – aún te amo – lo soltó de una vez y buscó tocar la mano de la chica que quedo por unos momentos petrificada.

- Siempre te he amado, olvidaremos el pasado y comenzaremos de nuevo. No tiene por que repetirse.

No pudo contener más tiempo lo que su corazón dictaba. Las lágrimas corrieron a refugiarse en el cuello de la chica.

- Por favor Sakura debemos darnos una nueva oportunidad.

- No, estamos condenados Shaoran – atrapo su mano en sus pequeñas manos – la maldición pesa sobre nuestras almas.

- Claro que no, podemos romperla, sólo dime lo que sientes realmente. Yo te amo y eso es lo que importa, juntos venceremos.

Deseaba creerle, pero una parte de ella aún estaba renuente.

- No, déjame en paz – cambiando radicalmente de mirada y tono de voz, se levanto y salió a toda prisa.

- Sakura – tal vez estaba cometiendo un error al buscarla. Pero simplemente no había vivido un día, una hora en la que dejará de pensar en ella, tanto como Heian como por Shaoran, la amaba, tanto que la busco días, que se convirtieron en meses y años. Aún con la carga del negocio familiar se había encargado de buscarla. Investigadores, hechiceros, médium de todo contrato y ninguno le supo decir nada, y ahora por obra del destino de nuevo la había encontrado.

Dejo el pago en la mesa, preguntándose si ir a buscarla o no. Pero de nuevo el destino lo ayudaba, ella había dejado su bolso, no estaría lejos.

- Tonta – se repetía una y otra vez – "Por qué no te he olvidado, pero existe algo peor. No sabía cuanto amo"

Tomo el camino largo a casa, caminando, pues todo su dinero se encontraba en el bolso que dejo atrás.

Faltaban unos pasos para llegar a casa, cuando lo vio parado frente a ella, esperándola.

- Dejaste esto – levanto levemente el bolso.

Lo único que hizo fue arrabatarselo de las manos.

- Ahora ¿Podrías irte?

Él negó – te he buscado durante mucho tiempo y no estoy dispuesto a perderte.

- Basta¿por qué no me dejas en paz?

- Lo sabes, te amo y no te perderé de nuevo.

- NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES A MÍ – gritó desesperada.

- ¿Por qué? Sakura sabes lo que siento – la sostuvo por los hombros.

- NO ME TOQUES – se deshizo de su agarre con un movimiento violento.

- Sakura- a pesar de que ella estaba furiosa, él le seguía hablando con cariño y su mirada era aquella con la que la enamoraba.

- VETE, SÓLO VETE – estaba perdiendo todo el autocontrol que tenía, sacó sus llaves del bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

Él se acercó e intento tomarle la mano, pero ella se rehusó mientras en su nerviosismo se le cayeron las llaves. De inmediato él las recogió y se las entrego.

- Sakura… - repitió el hombre.

- QUE NO LO ENTIENDES – movió su cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro.

Shaoran suspiro, tal vez era tiempo de retirarse. Pero no se iría lejos y al día siguiente lo intentaría de nuevo.

- NO ENTIENDES QUE TE ALEJES, QUE DEBES IRTE.

Él bajo la cabeza apenado de incomodar tanto a la persona que amaba.

- No entiendes que… - aspiraba casi con dificultad – que te amo y si sigues cerca de mí, no podré alejarme de ti, nunca más – dijo lo último en un susurro.

Al escucharla y repetir varias sus palabras en su mente para asegurarse que no había escuchado mal, levantó el rostro y la vio llorar desconsoladamente, recargada en la puerta de su casa.

- Es ¿cierto? – se acercó a ella, de inmediato ella lo alejo, pero no pudo contestar y siguió derramando lágrimas.

- "Sigue siendo tan testaruda" – pensó al tiempo que con un movimiento rápido la abrazaba, esta vez no fue rechazado y dejo que llorara en sus brazos.

- Es cierto, no quiero que estés cerca de mí, porque te amo tanto que si te alejas moriría de tristeza.

- No lo haré, si no lo quieres jamás me alejaré de ti – acarició su cabellera sintiendo por primera vez desde hace años que estaba completo de nuevo.

No tardo en controlar su llanto y refugiarse en ese pecho y esos brazos que la recibieron con cariño.

- Shaoran, te extrañe tanto – sentía que la carga que durante años había llevado por fin la dejaba en paz.

- Y yo a ti, Sakura – casi no creía que realmente la hubiera encontrado y que correspondiera su amor, tantos años anhelándolo, soñándolo y por fin era posible.

Tardaron unos minutos hasta que ambos se relajaron.

Entraron a la casa, ya más relajados, ella lo invito a comer y él aceptó.

Mientras la ayudaba a hacer la cena platicaron de lo que había pasado en sus vidas. Shaoran le comentó sobre Yue quien como Yukito había hecho una vida propia, tenía una hermosa novia, a la que amaba y a la cual le había contado su historia y admirablemente ella lo acepto tanto como Yue como por Yukito. Yamazaky estaba con el en su empresa, estaba por casarse con Chiharu con quien se reencontró hacía un año. Meiling tenía algunos años de haberse casado y era madre por segunda ocasión. Kaho aún no se casaba y seguía enseñando en la preparatoria. Habían dejado atrás lo del legado, ante una renuente Ieran Li. Aquellos días sufrió mucho entre sus deberes, la presión de su madre, del grupo de hechiceros al que dirigía y de la ausencia de la castaña.

Ella le contó sobre lo que había pasado con Touya, quien sería el menos contento con la reconciliación, con Eriol y Tomoyo. Y Kero que pasaba la temporada con el matrimonio Hiraguizawa, ya que tenía tantas ganas de conocer al bebé que se fue con ellos y regresaría cuando la pareja la visitara.

Pero ahora sólo eran recuerdos de un mal pasado y tenían que construir un mejor futuro. Comieron muy poco en realidad, a cada momento se volteaban a ver, como si confirmaran que no era un sueño.

Pasaban de la 12 de la noche cuando Shaoran vio su reloj. Yamazaky probablemente estaría arreglando el cierre de un trato muy importante con los Li.

Pero realmente no deseaba pensar en eso, ahora sólo deseaba que el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera y quedarse con ella para siempre. Se quedo contemplando como lavaba la vajilla y limpiaba la mesa. Imaginando cuan maravilloso sería verla hacerlo todos los días, en su casa, como su esposa, sonrió ante el pensamiento, sin duda era su deseo.

- Listo – dijo una emocionada Sakura y se acercó a Shaoran quitándose un delantal con un Kero bordado a la altura del pecho.

Aunque sonreía, sus ojos aún seguían levemente hinchados, provocando un suspiro por parte del chico, que deseaba nunca más verla llorar. Así que deslizo sus manos sobre las mejillas de la chica logrando sonrojarla, acarició su piel como si de una flor se tratase.

- Sakura – si ella era Sakura, SU Sakura – aún no entiendo como después de tanto tiempo puedo amarte igual o más que hace cuatro años.

- Yo… tampoco entiendo como a pesar de todo, incluso de mi orgullo – bajo la mirada para luego fundirla con la de él - eres lo más valioso en mi vida, tan sólo tu recuerdo me mantenía viva.

-A pesar del tiempo.

- A pesar de la muerte.

- Te amo – dijeron al unísono, al tiempo que ese acto de amor tan puro y delicioso, despertaba en ellos ese otro sentimiento que suele acompañar al amor.

El deseo, la pasión.

El beso primero lento y tierno, fue cobrando vida y fuerza. Tanto tiempo esperando ese momento, estar juntos de nuevo, sentirse completos, felices.

Sintiendo ese cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, el corazón gritando que por fin era feliz, la piel reclamando la del ser amado, el cerebro fundiéndose con el corazón.

- Sakura.

- Shaoran – pronunciaron cuando por breves segundos separaron sus labios para respirar.

Shaoran atrapo la cintura de Sakura quién paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico para después comenzar a jugar con su rebelde cabello.

Ahora ambos estaban sonrojados y les parecía muy tierno. De nuevo los labios se juntaron y el deseo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Deseando que cada milímetro de su piel sea acariciado por la piel del otro. Respirando el perfume de la piel, ese perfume que durante años guardaban en sus memorias.

Poco a poco ella bajo los brazos y los llevó al cuerpo de él, primero tocando su pecho aún cubierto por el saco, una corbata y su camisa. Con algo de temblor logro quitarle primero el saco luego la corbata. Mientras el juego de los labios continuaba, con el único problema que Shaoran era mucho más alto que ella y tenía que inclinarse.

Poso sus manos sobre la camisa y quiso sentir el corazón del chico.

- Sakura – pronunció con un brillo travieso en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que le quitó parte de su vestuario.

Ella se sonrojo como foco rojo, bajando la mirada.

- Lo siento yo… - se sentía realmente avergonzada – sólo quería sentir tu corazón y con esa ropa pues…

Él sonrió comprensivamente – sólo debes pedirlo - y lentamente desabotono la camisa.

En ese justo momento recordó lo que paso una vez años atrás, cuando al entrenar para la competencia de patinaje lo vio sin camisa, entonces no sabía lo que sentía por él pero ahora…

Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando su pecho quedo al descubierto – anda puedes sentirlo.

Ella estaba casi verde de vergüenza, así que él la ayudo tomando su pequeña mano y colocándola a la altura de su corazón.

- ¿lo sientes?

Ella asintió, sentía claramente como su corazón estaba muy agitado. A ella le parecía que latía con un ritmo casi de melodía.

A Shaoran le parecía simplemente encantadora, empezaba a conocer otra parte de su Sakura, jamás pensó que le pidiera eso y realmente le agradaba que tuviera la confianza de pedirlo.

- Ahora ¿yo puedo sentir el tuyo? – dijo como broma, sabiendo que ella era demasiado vergonzosa.

Pero ella no lo dejaría de sorprender, ella tomo su mano y la colocó en su pecho.

También su corazón latía desbocado, ahora ella le dirigía una sonrisa.

- Ahora puedes sentir lo que le provocas a mi corazón.

Él sonrió, y Sakura sintió desfallecer. Pero no le dio tiempo para más pues su boca ya era reclamada por el chico.

La abrazo dulce pero firmemente, mientras ella suspiraba, entre besos acariciaba bajo la camisa la piel del hombre que amaba. Pronto esas dulces caricias eran pocas, era poco, sus cuerpos, sus mentes, sus almas deseaban más, cada vez más.

Comenzó a hacer calor en la sala.

- Shaoran… - dijo ella cuando él se dedicaba a besar un poco su cuello – vamos arriba – dijo en susurro.

Él se separó de ella para verla a la cara.

- ¿Qué?

- No preguntes, sólo… solo que no quieras subir.

Ciertamente no se lo esperaba, sabía lo que su cuerpo reclamaba, pero ella…

Sakura sonrió de una forma en la que se quedo perdido en sus ojos y su sonrisa y no hicieron falta más palabras.

Tomo con mucha facilidad su cuerpo y lo subió por las escaleras mientras ella acariciaba dulcemente su pecho y escuchaba el golpeteo de su corazón. Sabía que no se arrepentiría jamás.

- Te amo – dijo al bajarla, estaban en su recamara.

Ella no espero nada y se quito el ligero saco que portaba dejado al descubierto sus delgados brazos.

- Y yo a ti – se abrasó a su cuerpo de nuevo, parecía que de eso dependía su vida.

- No quiero perderte – dijo de pronto, aferrada a él.

- No lo harás – la alejo un poco para ver su rostro y luego lo beso con vehemencia.

Ella respondía de la misma manera.

Poco a poco la ropa se hizo un estorbo y poco a poco se deshicieron de ella. Sakura era muy inocente, así que Shaoran comenzó a guiarla a enseñarle como hacer las caricias. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a tomar brillo por el sudor, y el resto lo hizo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Dibujando con sus manos las formas y texturas del otro, aspirando y probando la deliciosa piel del otro.

Murmurando a cada momento sus nombres, cubriéndose sólo con la oscuridad de la noche que les proporcionaba el mejor cobijo. Su piel se estremecía ante cada nueva caricia y sus cuerpos experimentaban cosas que jamás habían sentido, por fin se hacían un solo ser, en cuerpo y alma.

No fue una sola vez sino varias en las que las emociones y sensaciones explotaron en la habitación, hasta que el sol apareció.

Despertar en los brazos de la persona a la que se ama es una de las emociones que se quiere repetir cada mañana, eso lo sabían y no renunciarían a ello por nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos escuchaba una leve respiración y un corazón que latía calmado, levanto levemente la cabeza, se había dormido en su pecho. Y era tan placentero, sentir su piel rozándose. Por un momento creyó que era un cruel sueño y que no tardaría en despertar, pero su corazón desbocado y mente le decía que era una hermosa realidad.

- Rompimos las cadenas del destino – pensó en voz alta - Estoy en ti, y tu en mi – susurró a su durmiente amor.

- Así será siempre – su voz ronca le indicó que había despertado.

- Lo siento no deseaba despertarte.

- No lo hiciste el solo alejarte de mi me alerto – le sonrió y ella cayo de nuevo a sus pies. Shaoran recordó algo que preparó para ese momento.

Shaoran hizo un gesto gracioso y estirándose alrededor de la cama busco su pantalón que yacía tirado a un lado de la cama, lo recogió sin sacar un solo pie de la cama, buscando algo en el pantalón.

- ¿Qué pasa? – seguramente olvido un compromiso del trabajo, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Una media sonrisa ilumino el rostro masculino al encontrar lo que buscaba, saco del bolsillo una cajita roja.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Acariciando la caja forrada de terciopelo comenzó a recordar.

- Lo compre hace unos tres años, a la madre de Tomoyo. Era una reliquia de Haruko, tarde mucho en convencerla, no me la quería vender a ningún precio, pero al final la convencí – dijo sintiéndose orgulloso, había ofrecido una exorbitante suma por aquella reliquia y por fin la tendría la persona correcta.

- Sakura, sé que no es el mejor momento, pero… - se acomodo para quedar de frente a ella mirándola a los ojos – hemos esperado demasiado.

Ella sólo lo observaba sin entender, cubriéndose el pecho con la sábana.

- Te amo, y me… es decir nos demostramos que nos amamos realmente. Quiero que…

Sakura apenas comenzaba a sospechar.

- Me harías el honor de ser tu esposo – al mismo tiempo abrió una cajita que contenía una hermosa sortija de oro blanco, con una diminuto Zafiro incrustado.

- "Casados" – pensaba – "yo casada con Shaoran. No lo esperaba"

Sakura estaba muy asombrada, habían pasado minutos enteros y ella no se movía. Realmente estaba asustando a Shaoran

- ¿Sakura?

- Shaoran – por fin reacciono.

- Y ¿qué dices? – sonrió con nerviosismo, incluso noto como la cajita tembló.

- Si, si quiero ser tu esposa – diciendo esto se abalanzó sobre él cayendo sobre él.

Una nueva cadena de besos comenzó, y de nuevo se desataron las pasiones entregándose de nuevo con el sol como su testigo.

Y de nuevo termino recostada en el pecho de él, era tan feliz. Admirando el anillo que brillaba en su mano. Definitivamente le había encantado y eso hacía más feliz a su futuro esposo.

- Es el símbolo de que nuestro amor puede derribar obstáculos, – le había dicho cuando se lo coloco en el dedo – trascender el tiempo y la distancia, incluso los peores sentimientos – dijo refiriéndose a la maldición - no olvides que es el símbolo de que nada, ni nadie nos podrá separar.

Sonrió al recordarlo y por un segundo se lo quito del dedo para admirarlo mejor, simplemente hermoso, no lo recordaba en su vida pasada, pero que importaba. Le dio un último vistazo, pero entonces encontró una inscripción en el interior.

"Shaoran y Sakura, porque nos amamos"

Y es que su prometido era tan lindo, de nuevo lo colocó en su dedo.

- Shaoran.

- Mmm…- fue su contestación.

- ¿cómo sabías que aceptaría?

- No lo sabía.

Se levantó para observarlo con cara de no comprender.

- De hecho – dijo con aire de tristeza – no sabía si algún día te encontraría, pero desde el momento en que tuve la sortija le mande grabar eso.

Cómo podría ser tan dulce ese hombre con ella, después de lo que le hizo.

- Gracias por todo.

- No gracias a ti.

Después de eso el tiempo corrió rápido.

Los minutos se hacen horas, días y meses.

Eriol y Tomoyo llegaron de visita unos días, después presentando al heredero de los Daidouji y de los Hiraguizawa, el pequeño Kyung de apenas 2 años de edad. Al saber el gran suceso se pusieron felices y Tomoyo comenzó a preparar todo para la boda.

Conocer a los familiares de Shaoran no fue nada fácil, las siempre detestables hermanas de Shaoran, que a Sakura le parecían tiernas, los antojos de una siempre embarazada Meiling, las peleas del hermano de la ojiverde con su prometido. Las burlas de Eriol, que no perdía oportunidad en apenar a Shaoran. Si, definitivamente todo muy normal.

Se casaron un sábado de julio, después de intensos preparativos. Claro esta que para que Touya lo aceptara, primero tuvo que aceptar consigo mismo que su hermana se veía feliz con ese mocoso, y que o único que deseaba era eso, verla feliz.

La ceremonia fue el evento del año.

"Poderoso empresario chino, une su vida con una joven japonesa" – se leían en los periódicos de circulación internacional. Pues ahora el imperio Li no era por las tierras y un emperador con corona, sino por la empresa que se convertía en multinacional y colocaba a los Li como una de las familias más ricas del mundo.

Un hombre que parecía sólo un pordiosero leyó el encabezado. Hyobe maldecía a cada instante a aquellos que le habían vuelto su vida una porquería. Durante años intento sacar del cofre el poder, pero este se negaba y no le había dado nada.

- Esto apenas comienza – sonrió y se perdió en la noche.- Ahora la maldición se activara.

Nueve meses después la consecuencia de aquella noche de pasión tuvo su fruto. Una pequeña llegaba a la vida de sus padres.

- Es una niña y es hermosa – decía el doctor que después de varias horas de trabajo de parto pudo traer a la vida a la heredera de los Li, que lloraba para llevar aire a sus pulmones.

De inmediato fue llevada con su madre y el llanto cesó.

- Es hermosa – susurró Sakura acariciando el cabello castaño de su pequeña.

- Se parece a su madre – el padre de la pequeña depositaba in beso en la frente de su esposa.

Era una muy pequeñita parte de ambos, su corazón estaba feliz. Ahora lo tenían todo, se tenían a uno al otro y una hija que amar.

Llevaron a Sakura a su habitación y a la niña a los exámenes de rutina, mientras Shaoran la acompañaba. No tardaron demasiado en llevarle a la pequeña, que ahora dormía placidamente.

- ¿Cómo le llamaremos?

- ¿Qué tal Sakura? – propuso él.

- No lo sé¿qué te parece Aurora?

- ¿Aurora?

- Mejor Hikary, es luz, ella será la luz de nuestra vida.

- Pero Aurora es un nombre muy bonito, significa el renacimiento del sol, la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo – como escuchando la conversación la pequeña abrió sus ojitos, demostrando unos precioso ojos color ámbar, idénticos a los de su padre, pero la piel blanquecina como su madre.

- Creo que le pondremos ambos.

- ¿Que?

- Es nuestra esperanza, nuestra luz.

Ella asintió – Hikary Aurora – llamó a la bebe y esta hizo una mueca que su padre interpretó.

- ¿Lo ves? Le gusto.

Pronto escucharon un escándalo en los pasillos.

Casi tirando la puerta entraron todos los visitantes, mientras la enfermera trataba inútilmente convencerlos de esperar su turno.

Los primeros fueron Meiling que casi no podía con su barriguita, de nuevo esperaba un bebé.

- Es preciosa – chilló al verla.

- Shhh – se enojaron todos –jeje¿qué? Sólo digo la verdad.

Tras ella un Touya que asesinaba cruelmente a Shaoran con la mirada, ese mocoso había provocado que su hermana tuviera a una niña. Pero no tardo en sonreír al ver a su recién nacida sobrina.

Atrás y escondido en la chaqueta de Yukito, Kero se asomo a ver a la bebe – una mocosita – dijo en tono encelado, su querida Sakurita la iba a querer más que a él. Yukito se limitó a sonreír y felicitar a los contentos padres. Tomoyo cargaba su cámara y no se perdía de detalle alguno de lo que pasaba, atrás un Eriol con su hijo en los brazos sonreía al ver a su esposa tan emocionada. Todos estaban felices.

Debían disfrutar cada momento de felicidad, cada pequeño detalle que la vida les regalaba. Disfrutar al fruto de su amor que comenzó a crecer muy rápido para su gusto, pero que era parte de la vida misma, ellos cumplirían su ciclo y si hija sería el legado que dejarían al resto del mundo.

Ese día cumplía 10 años de vida, la pequeña y única hija de Shaoran era la viva imagen de su madre, sólo los ojos cambiaban, eran un poco más serenos. Su manera de ser en ocasiones se parecía a ella y en otras a él.

Su madre sonreía mientras preparaba todo para la llegada de los invitados. Hikary Aurora estaba feliz sabía que en esas ocasiones todos sus conocidos iban a visitarla y le llevaban regalos.

Sus tías, su abuela, sus padrinos Tomoyo y Eriol, los amigos de sus padres simplemente la adoraban. Era una niña tierna, inocente y hermosa como su madre, pero también firme, valiente e inteligente como su padre, sin duda había heredado lo mejor de cada uno.

Aquella tarde todos llegaron a la hora acordada, su madre parecía muy contenta a pesar que en los últimos meses se le veía preocupada no sonreía tanto como antes. Y lo que más le preocupaba a su pequeña hija es que ya no veía a sus padres juntos como antes, era pequeña pero también observadora, su madre enfermaba mucho. Y aunque tenían a los mejores doctores para ayudarla, parecía empeorar. Ese día se le veía alegre cubriendo sus ojeras con maquillaje.

El pastel se partió y los niños fueron a jugar.

- De nuevo tu padre llegará tarde – interrumpió los pensamientos de la pequeña que supuestamente se escondía, en el juego que habían organizado los hijos de Meiling.

- ¡Kyung! – me asustaste.

El chico de 12 años, hijo de Tomoyo y Eriol se había convertido en el mejor amigo de la pequeña, aunque pocas veces se veían. Pues él vivía en Inglaterra y ella en China.

- Lo siento, puedo sentarme.

La niña sólo levantó los hombros, así que el chiquillo se sentó a su lado, para ser más exactos en la rama de un árbol de uno de los cientos que había en la mansión Li. Los adultos hablaban en el salón de la mansión, mientras los niños jugaban.

- Creo que lo que te preocupa son tus padres – dijo el pequeño Hiraguizawa. Había heredado los poderes de sus padres, pero también su gran capacidad de observación y deducción.

- Sí, así es – se limitó a contestar bajando levemente su cabecita.

- ¿Ahora que pasa?

- Cada año es peor – dio un suspiro esperando que sus ojitos ámbar no se llenaran de lágrimas.

- Te escucho – esa pequeña era su mejor amiga y la quería mucho, desde pequeños habían congeniado más que los otros niños. Los hijos de Meiling eran un verdadero desastre, cuando se juntaban, sus padres juraban que tendrían que dar explicaciones a alguien. Su primo por parte de su tío Touya, era muy bueno, pero en ocasiones era un verdadero demonio y no podía confiarle ciertas cosas. Y los demás chiquillos eran demasiado pequeños.

- Todos los días después de que regreso a casa de la escuela, veo a mi madre triste, pero cambia su mirada en cuanto me ve, y no me quiere decir que le pasa. Mi padre no esta todo el día y regresa casi siempre cuando ya me dormí. En ocasiones me llevan a ver a mi padre, pero mi madre se niega a acompañarme, se la pasa trabajando. Ambos me demuestran que me quieren pero entre ellos… en estos meses no los he visto juntos…

- Entonces…

- Temo que se divorcien.

- ¿Qué?

- Mis compañeras de la escuela dicen que es normal, algunos padres se dejan de querer y se separan para buscar a alguien más – lo vio de frente, entonces Kyung pudo ver que su amiga sentía mucha tristeza – pero… yo sé que se quieren Kyung.

Ahora si que estaba sorprendido, Hikary no era una niña llorona si esto le preocupaba tal vez era muy grave.

Sin poder contenerse más sus ojitos derramaron lágrimas, sin poder hacer otra cosa sólo la abrazo y dejo que se desahogara. Pero sólo eran unos niños y los adultos no les decían nada, él pequeño había notado como sus padres entristecían cuando en la conversación se incluían a los padres de la pequeña Aurora.

Había algo que los adultos ocultaban y ahora se esforzarían por averiguar que era.

La noche llegó, los niños dejaron de jugar ya que Kyung y Hikary aparecieron como si nada, arruinando el juego. Shaoran llego y saludo a todos, por primera vez en meses también sonreía a alguien que no fuera su hija, su amada hija. Como cada año la colmo de obsequios muy caros y de todas partes del mundo, pero no se acerco a su esposa.

Cuando pidieron que se reunieran para una foto de todos juntos, Sakura se colocó en un extremo con una mirada triste y Shaoran al otro lado con la misma mirada. En el centro al lado de Kyung y a los pies de Tomoyo y Eriol estaba Hikary, más a los costados Meiling y su esposo, del otro Touya, su esposa y su hijo, a su lado Yukito con su esposa y al lado de Meiling, estaban Takashi y Chiharu con dos bebés. Todos sonreían, menos Sakura, Shaoran y su pequeña hija.

Ahora observaba esta foto, habían pasado 5 años desde que fue tomada. Y ahora era la única que conservaba, todas las había roto en un frenético momento de ira y tristeza. ¿Por qué su existencia estaba condenada¿Por qué? Odiaba todo, de que servía tener todo lo material si no tienes lo que más te importa lo que más amas en la vida.

Lo recordaba perfectamente hacía exactamente 2 años atrás su madre murió. Sakura murió, después de una larga y dolorosa enfermedad a la cual sucumbió ante la muerte. Su padre, el poderoso Shaoran Li no era el mismo, desde la muerte de su esposa, se había vuelto más cerrado y sólo hablaba para lo estrictamente necesario, entregando su cuerpo y alma al trabajo. Jamás había vuelto a ver sonreír y cada vez que podía se olvidaba de la realidad con alcohol, casi no hablaba con su hija y parecía un zombi sin vida.

Quería odiarlo, odiar a su padre, culparlo de todo lo que ahora sentía. Cómo fue capaz de apartarse de su madre, de abandonarla cuando ella más lo necesitaba, en sus noches de fiebre murmuraba el nombre de su esposo y de su hija. Pero él nunca estuvo ahí, para ella, ni para su hija, ni para su esposa. A pesar de todo y en las horas que su madre permanecía conciente, le rogaba no odiar a su padre, pues se amaban, pero simplemente no debían permanecer juntos. En sus noches de conciencia le contaba como se habían conocido, sobre sus memorias de sus vidas anteriores, sobre lo mucho que la amaban a ella.

Justo antes de morir, una fría noche de junio le entrego el anillo que desde siempre llevaba, un hermoso anillo con un Zafiro, dijo que pase lo que pase todo estaría bien. Por último le pidió perdón por no ser fuerte, pero que siempre estaría con ella. Después sus hermosos ojos verdes se cerraron para siempre.

Lloro amargamente mucho tiempo y al bajar se encontró con su padre que miraba fijamente la puerta en donde se encontraba su madre, ahora muerta. Realmente quiso odiarlo pero no pudo, los ojos de su padre lloraban aunque en ningún momento se movió.

Ahora dos años después todo parecía destruirse poco a poco. Sabía que su padre aún la amaba, pues en las noches al llegar lo primero que hacía era ir a verla, cruzar dos escuetas palabras para luego encerrarse en el estudio. O se ella se hacía la dormida y su padre se acercaba a su cama para depositar un leve beso en su frente.

El tema de su madre estaba prohibido.

Ahora se encontraba en un internado en un prestigiado colegio de Inglaterra, y pronto las vacaciones llegarían y debía regresar a casa. De nuevo a los recuerdos del pasado.

Su única compañía era Kyung que estudiaba con ella, unos grados más adelante. A sus 14 años era una chica solitaria, comprometida con los estudios, pero a la vez rebelde y atrevida cuando lo deseaba. Era una de las más hermosas en la escuela, pero pocos se acercaban a ella sabiendo el superior Kyung la protegía o al recibir sus desplantes.

Simplemente pensaba que su existencia era horrible, a pesar del apoyo de toda su familia, se sentía sola.

Guardo la foto en su maleta, lista para regresar a casa. Esta vez Kyung la acompañaría para pasar unos días, realmente le agradecía su apoyo y compañía. A pesar de que no podía negar que sus primos y amigos, hijos de los amigos de sus padres eran divertidos y se desvivían por hacerla sonreír, cosa que pasaba muy pocas veces desde la muerte de su madre.

Trato de apartar todo de su mente para ir a dormir.

El reloj sonó y su fina mano lo apago, tenía ya tiempo despierta así que tomo sus cosas y salió. A su paso todos sus compañeros la observaron, era cierto que era muy seria pero aún así lograba caerle bien a todos, pensaba que lo había heredado de su madre.

Se despidió sin ánimos y fue con Kyung que la esperaba en la salida.

El viaje en avión fue tranquilo y era cuestión de minutos llegar a la mansión Li, el heredero de los Hiraguizawa observaba la preocupación en los ojos de Hikary, sólo cuando regresaba a casa se ponía así. Trato de darle ánimos y ella le agradeció con una diminuta sonrisa.

Llegaron y ella se instalo en su recamara a Kyung y luego ella.

- Mi padre llegará tarde, como siempre –masculló por lo bajo.

El chico sólo asintió.

- ¿Qué te parece si me enseñas algunos lugares mientras tanto?

- Esta bien.

Salieron a caminar, mientras el sol poco a poco se rendía ante la noche. Ella le mostró el centro comercial, algunos lugares que los chicos de su edad utilizaban para divertirse y finalmente el parque Pingüino, donde su madre solía jugar con ella.

Se sentaron en los columpios mientras ella relataba los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de entonces.

Kyung le agradecía en silencio la confianza que le tenía.

Los focos de los alrededores se encendieron y las estrellas se asomaron en el cielo.

- Es mejor regresar – dio como finalizada la conversación Aurora.

- Creo que tu padre no tardará en llegar.

- Pero que sorpresa – una escalofriante voz recorrió todo el parque.

De inmediato Aurora y Kyung se alertaron.

Llego muy apurado a la mansión, sabía que ese día su hija habría llegado con Kyung y realmente se encontraba muy contento de verla de nuevo, aunque no supiera como demostrárselo.

Al llegar el ama de llaves le confirmó su llegada y le dijo que había salido.

Ese día en particular le parecía que los minutos pasaban muy lento. Y pronto esa desesperación se convirtió en un mal presentimiento, definitivamente algo mal pasaría o estaba pasando con su hija. Era la misma sensación que tuvo años antes cuando su amada Sakura murió.

- No – se repetía a sí mismo, no de nuevo. Ya había dejado morir a Sakura y ahora no perdería a su hija por nada del mundo.

Se subió a su auto y arrancó yendo en la dirección que el vigilante los había visto caminar. Lo único que lo mantenía más o menos tranquilo era saber que Kyung estaba con ella, tenía un buen nivel de poder y no permitiría que nada le pase. Aceleró rumbo al parque Pingüino donde rogaba que estuviera.

- ¿Quién eres? – Kyung se colocó frente a Hikary.

El hombre vestía de monje con la que se tapaba el rostro. Tenía poder, no muy alto pero podía ser de peligro.

- No es contigo que quiero hablar, muchacho. Deja a la hija de Sakura que hable conmigo.

Aurora sintió un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo a la mención de su madre.

- ¿Qué quieres? – levantó la voz y se coloco al lado de Kyung.

- Hablar sobre tus padres – dijo con simpleza a la vez que sus sucios dientes se mostraban.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver contigo? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Todo. ¿Sabías que todo lo que estas sufriendo es su culpa?

- Es mentira – gritó enojada.

- Por supuesto que no. Ellos cometieron un error muy grave en su vida pasada, y en la presenta otro peor, es por ellos que ahora no eres feliz.

- Calla, es mentira.

- Tranquila Hikary – le susurró Kyung – sólo quiere que te desequilibres y entonces atacar.

Ella asintió, respirando y tratando de controlarse.

- Pero es cierto – dijo el moje descubriéndose el rostro. Descubriendo a un Hyobe más viejo y acabado – O acaso niegas que tus padres te ocultaron la verdad sobre ellos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Acaso no te hablaron de la maldición que pesaba sobre ellos? Tal vez porque ellos mismos no lo recordaban. Te lo dije, cometieron el grave error de olvidar el pasado y eso condujo a tu madre a una muerte segura…, lastima era tan linda.

El poder de Hikary se encendió de un solo golpe.

- Tranquila – le susurraba Kyung, pero estaba sorprendido de la cantidad de energía que la chica emanaba, ella permanecía observando al hombre con fuego en su mirada.

Kyung preparo un ataque dispuesto a matar al sujeto, pero ella lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué sabes? – preguntó con voz neutra.

- Bien te lo diré, sobre sus almas pesaba una maldición. Ellos pensaron que había sido roto cuando de casaron, pero en realidad apenas comenzaba. La maldición se activaría cuando tuvieran una gran felicidad en sus corazones, es decir tu nacimiento.

Camino deteniéndose a unos metros de la chica. Kyung lo tenía bien vigilado y no permitiría que se acercara un solo paso más.

- Cuando tú naciste comenzó a hacer efecto, sólo que no tan inmediato como yo esperaba, tuvieron que pasar algunos años. Y cuando por fin lo hizo, tus padres supieron que jamás debieron olvidarme, tu padre me busco durante mucho tiempo para saber como romperlo, pero soy más listo y no me encontró.

- ¿En que consiste la maldición?

- Esperaba que lo preguntaras. Cada vez que ellos dos se acercarán dañarían al fruto de su amor. Cada vez que se acercaran, tú lo sufrirías, las primeras veces cuando eras apenas una niña de dos años eran moretones, luego profundas heridas, después simplemente tu corazón dejaría de latir, tan sólo con que se acercaran a menos de tres metros.

Hikary comenzó a recordar, era cierto tenía algunas cicatrices en la espalda y en los pies, que aparecieron misteriosamente cuando tenía apenas cinco o seis años. Fue cuando sus padres se empezaron a separar.

- Durante todo este tiempo he mantenido y fortalecido la maldición. Pero tu madre fue débil y murió, yo diría que de dolor – concluyó burlandose.

- Así que como puede darte cuenta es por tu culpa que tus padres no este juntos.

Shaoran a penas llegaba y alcanzó a escuchar lo que ese mal nacido hacía dicho, quedo petrificado al escuchar todo aquello, por primera vez se arrepintió de no haberle dicho la verdad a su hija y tuviera que enterarse por ese maldito.

- Es mentira – salió de la oscuridad para hacerle frente a su hija – Lo siento hija, siento no haberte dicho todo antes. En verdad perdóname por no haber tenido el valor de decírtelo – su semblante era cansado y parecía que le hubieran quitado un peso de encima – pero quiero que sepas que te amamos, tu madre y yo. No queríamos que te sintieras culpable por que no podíamos estar juntos – pudo notar las lágrimas en sus ojos – eso es mentira, no tienes culpa alguna. Nosotros no supimos enfrentarlo.

Su hija permanecía en una especie de shock tratando de entender todas esas palabras.

Sin esperar respuesta de su hija se volvió contra Hyobe, de golpe su semblante cambió a uno de odio puro - Por fin te encuentro infeliz – el padre de Hikary sonrió con maldad – después de tanto tiempo.

- Pero mira nada más, tu papi ha llegado, pero sabes algo no podrá contra mi – dijo dirigiéndose a la chica.

- Llévatela y cuídala – ordenó Shaoran a Kyung sin darle la cara.

- Pero… - sabía que ese hombre tenía mucho poder y que tal vez podría derrotarlo.

- Por favor – ahora sonó como suplica – cuídala.

- Si – tomo a la aún paralizada Aurora y comenzó a correr. La pondría a salvo y regresaría con el señor Li.

No habían corrido mucho tiempo. Ella sólo sentía que se tropezaba con cuanta cosa se le ponía en frente cuando por fin termino de asimilar todo.

- Regresemos – dijo al tiempo que se detenía, ocultando sus ojos bajo su espeso fleco.

- Tu padre dijo que te cuide y eso haré, no te preocupes regresaré por él.

- No lo entiendes, si lo dejamos sólo algo malo le pasara.

- ¿Qué?

Levantó su rostro bañado en lágrimas – si lo dejamos, él morirá.

Kyung permanecía con la duda, pero cuando ella decía algo así, era muy probable que sucediera.

- Es mi padre, no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados.

El chico suspiro – esta bien vamos.

Corrieron de regreso, Hikary rogaba porque su padre estuviera bien, cuando una honda de energía fue desprendida y aceleraron el paso.

Lo que vio al llegar, lo recordaría por el resto de su existencia.

Su padre caía con múltiples heridas, mientras Hyobe se regocijaba de gusto y placer.

- Lastima que Sakura no esta para verte.

Su padre se levantó una última vez y dirigió la mirada al lado contrario de donde había llegado su hija. Al dirigir su mirada Hikary sintió desfallecer, ahí estaba su madre ataviada con un precioso vestido blanco, sonreía mientras extendía los brazos hacia Shaoran y le dedicaba una sonrisa a su hija.

Luego vio el cuerpo de su padre caer.

La figura de su madre, ahora estaba acompañada de la de su padre, ambos se sonreían, luego la vieron a ella y movieron sus labios pero ningún sonido salió de ellos, pero claramente entendió.

- Siempre estaremos contigo – luego se desvanecieron.

Sintió como su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón y su alma se hacían trizas en un segundo. Un vació en todo su ser, miles de emociones se arremolinaron en ella, sus padres, había perdido a sus padres.

- ¡NOOOO! – su alma estaba siendo desgarrada.

Mientras tanto Kyung mantenía una pelea con Hyobe, que de pronto se había vuelto mucho más fuerte y le estaba causando problemas.

Cayo arrodillada y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con las de su padre que yacía en el frió pasto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Un extraño y desconocido sentimiento nació y se alojo en su corazón.

Odio, el más puro odio.

Sus ojos perdieron el brillo, se levantó iluminada de una extraña aura gris.

De un fuerte empujo quitó a Kyung que peleaba quedando de frente a Hyobe.

- ¿Hikary? – Kyung noto el cambio en el aura y realmente sintió miedo.

- Eso es lo que quería querida – dijo calmadamente - Ahora ya puedo entregarte esto –hizo un movimiento y en sus manos pareció una esfera oscura, que se desvaneció.

- Cuando naciste quiso ir contigo, pero lo encerré. Lo he estado guardando por años y sé que tú eres su dueña – el cofre quedo al descubierto.

Inmediatamente el cofre se abrió y todo el poder que contenía entro al cuerpo estático de Aurora. Pasando de blanco a gris.

- Sabía que al saber la verdad tu corazón se corrompería con maldad y sentimientos negativos. Tal vez no pueda tener el poder en mis manos, pero puedo dominar a alguien con el corazón lleno de odio.

- Ahora eres mía – al sentir su alma llena de rencor podría controlarla como juguete. Había esperado años ese momento, el momento en que el poder de la hija de Sakura y Shaoran desarrollara una magia tan poderosa, que combinada con la del cofre y el odio la hacían una perfecta aliada o sirvienta.

- ¡Destrúyelo! – ordenó mientras apuntaba a Kyung que apenas se levantaba.

- Hikary – con angustia vio como se daba vuelta y con los ojos llenos de odio comenzaba a recitar uno de los hechizos más fuertes que poseía.

Si no hacía algo moriría en manos de su mejor amiga.

- Hikary, escúchame por favor, sé que estas ahí no permitas que te controle.

Pero fue inútil, casi sin saber si funcionaría puso un escudo protector que sólo resistió lo necesario y se rompió en mil pedazos. Uno de sus mejores hechizos había sido destruido con gran facilidad, tenía que hacer algo.

- Vamos chiquilla acaba de una vez – dijo Hyobe.

- Aurora – sólo la llamaba así cuando era algo serio y muy importante – recuerda que tus padres te aman y se pondrían muy tristes – la vio preparar otro hechizo – a ellos no les gustaría verte así, tu eres una persona muy dulce aunque no lo demuestres, valiente y decidi… - no pudo continuar por que el segundo ataque fue más poderoso y más eficaz, apenas pudo esquivarlo, pero había alcanzado el pie derecho.

Sintió como varios huesos se rompieron, y un indescriptible dolor.

Hyobe estaba sonriendo, ahora podría conquistar al mundo con tan sólo desearlo.

El hijo de Tomoyo había quedado tirado en el frío pasto - Hikary – el dolor y la perdida de sangre no le permitirían pelear, y por ningún motivo la atacaría, preferiría morir en sus manos – escúchame, eres muy fuerte eso no te podrá dominar, eres una chica fuerte, todos te apoyamos, no estas sola, nunca lo haz estado – con angustia la vio preparar su ataque más poderoso - ¡HIKARY! – gritó con el alma deseando que lo escuchara.

La chica terminó el ataque y lo envió a su amigo, pero algo paso, el hechizo se deshizo.

A su alrededor las cartas que ahora llevaban el nombre "Hikary" la rodearon. Con rostro desconcertado las observo a todas.

- Regresen – ordenó pero nada paso.

Luego las cartas brillaron a su alrededor haciéndola caer de rodillas.

- Pero… ¿qué demonios? – gritó Hyobe.

- La han desconocido – dijo Kyung – al no poseer el aura pura las cartas están tratando de ayudarla.

Dentro del círculo Aurora se tomaba la cabeza, una fuerte lucha interna. Escuchaba la voz de sus amigos, de su familia, de sus padres pidiéndole que luchara contra todo eso. Y a Hyobe decir que era su culpa todo lo que había pasado, sus ojos pasaban de un color gris a uno ámbar y luego al gris, sentía que su cabeza reventaría.

Su rostro se empaño en lágrimas de dolor y desesperación, pero finalmente el poder dentro de ella se purifico, las cartas y las voces de sus padres fueron más fuertes.

No quiero estar sola, desearía poder regresar atrás y evitar que esto pase – dijo en susurro, las cartas y el poder de Haruko una vez purificadas y siendo ese el más grande deseo de su dueña lo cumplieron.

Una enorme luz la invadió.

El chico de intensa mirada negra-azulada olvido sus heridas y corrió hacía ella para abrazarla.

- Kyung – pudo decir en un suspiro antes de desaparecer junto a él.

Aterrado Hyobe se lanzó antes de que la luz desapareciera, segundos después no había nada en el parque Pingüino, sólo el cuerpo de un hombre tirado con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Vieron cientos de colores que se unían en un abismo enorme, lo único que atinó a hacer es aferrarse al cuerpo de su acompañante que con suma ternura la protegía con su cuerpo.

Después todo se volvió negro, lo siguiente fue sentir mucho frío.

Pero una parte de ella estaba muy calida, abrió lentamente los ojos con una extraña sensación en el estomago. Al ver que era lo que se sentía tan calido, sólo pudo agradecerle, Kyung estaba tirado a su lado aún inconciente.

Se levantó con cuidado e inspeccionó el lugar, se encontraban en la cima de un edificio. Regreso con Kyung y revisó sus heridas eran profundas y probablemente tardarían unas semanas en sanar. Luego recordó lo que había pasado y no había mucha lógica en aquello, lo único que recordó fue su deseo de evitar lo que había pasado.

No sabía donde estaba, así que buscó y encontró una habitación deshabitada en el techo, así que in dudarlo llevo a Kyung hasta el lugar. Bajo de un solo brinco y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente su casa o alguna farmacia abierta. Se encontró una abierta y compro vendas y lo necesario para cuidar a su amigo, mientras lo llevaba a un hospital, daba gracias al cielo saber un poco de enfermería.

Pero su corazón casi se detiene cuando vio el calendario del farmacéutico, se encontraban casi veinte años a tras, movió la cabeza sin creerlo. Desconcertada comenzó a caminar para llegar al edificio donde dejo a su amigo, tal vez por eso no reconocía nada, pero no podía preguntar a toda persona que se encontrara que fecha era.

Como respondiendo a su petición una tienda de electrónica, mostraba televisores que en ese momento transmitían noticias, y marcaban claramente la fecha diecinueve años atrás.

Movió la cabeza y pensó que le hacía falta descansar, no sentía ninguna presencia mágica, como cuando llegaba a su ciudad podía sentir las auras de sus amigos, sobre todo de la del hijo de su tío Touya que era uno de los más fuertes. Pero nada.

Llegó al edificio y al estar atendiendo a su amigo, este se despertó por el dolor.

- Tranquilo, todo esta bien.

- ¿Qué paso¿Dónde esta ese hombre? – al ver el rostro tranquilo de la chica miró a su alrededor y no encontró nada conocido - ¿Qué paso?

- Aún no lo sé – siguió con su labor lo más rápido posible tratando de no hacerlo sentir más dolor, él trataba de no emitir algún sonido, pero su rostro reflejaba que si le dolía. Se quedo dormido una vez que terminó, estaba muy débil

Ambos estaban muy cansados, pero ella lo acomodo en la cama vieja de la habitación y salió, tratando de reconocer algo. Pero nada, dio algunos saltos de un edificio a otro sin encontrar magia alguna.

Luego bajo y camino desconcentradamente, sólo sintió como tropezó con alguien.

- Lo siento - la otra persona se apresuró a disculparse, inclinándose varias veces.

Luego levantó la vista y Hikary sólo pudo musitar – lo siento – frente a ella estaba una chica de unos 16 años, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y sonrisa cautivadora.

- "No puede ser" – pensó, la chica frente a ella le sonrió por última vez antes de seguir corriendo.

Más adelante unos chicos la llamaban – Sakura apresúrate, sabes que a Shaoran no le gusta esperar.

- Hoe, ya voy – dijo la castaña para perderse entre la gente.

Hikary estaba petrificada, su madre Sakura Kinomoto años atrás – será un sueño – pero no podía ser, luego recordó su deseo, tal vez, tal vez si se lo habían concedido.

Tenía una oportunidad de cambiar el futuro, ese que no deseaba repetir, era su oportunidad.

Trato de seguirlos pero se le hizo muy difícil, no sentía sus auras, probablemente por que las ocultaban, cosa que no hacían en el futuro. Tardó horas, pero no encontró nada, llegó a pensar que tan sólo alucino ver a su madre. Así que decidió regresar con Kyung saltando por los techos, pero entonces sintió que su corazón le avisaba algo, así que se detuvo y vio que abajo, un chico cargaba a una chica en brazos. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, los vio entrar en una casa, se quedó ahí pensando, eran sus padres, luego vio como por la ventana se veía al chico acomodar a la chica en la cama y retirarse. Fue cuando vio a Kero salir del cajón del escritorio, era Kerberos el guardián de las cartas, sin duda esa era la habitación de su madre. Luego lo vio esconderse de nuevo y a su padre regresar con paños, revisar el escritorio y comenzar a quitar y poner paños en la frente de su madre.

Luego se sentó no muy lejos de la ventana, parecía cansado y a la vez preocupado.

Ella sonrió, era verdad desde entonces la cuidaba, aún sin saber su pasado la amaba.

Decidió regresar cuando sintió que su padre la descubriría.

Regreso mientras en su mente comenzaba a planear todo, cada paso que daría para que ese futuro del cual provenían nunca se repitiera. Primero cuidaría de Kyung y luego juntos lograrían hacerse un mejor futuro.

Se recostó junto a su amigo que dormía y agotada durmió, ahora veía hacia un futuro diferente.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad. Y haría lo que sea para evitar que sus padres llegaran a ese horrible futuro, incluso separarlos.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Por fin, son las 2 de la mañana y por fin terminé. 57 páginases un record.

Como les dije al principio, ahora quedo todo al descubierto.

Y ahora se entiende porque el summary es:

"Presente, pasado y futuro se conjugan en un mismo tiempo, amar. El destino de Sakura y Shaoran en manos de la persona más poderosa de todos los tiempos"

Es decir su hija. Y son los personajes que habían aparecido en los capítulos anteriores, la gitana que le dio el mensaje a Eriol, Fuu es Kyung, hijo de Tomoyo y Eriol, y Seika es Hikary hija de Sakura y Shaoran.

De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza, pero espero haberlo compensado, disculpen si en algunos lugares (por no decir muchos) no di detalles pero si lo hubiera hecho esto no tendría fin.

Gracias de nuevo y hasta el próximo capítulo.

yuen chan


	17. Competencias

Capítulo 17

**Competencias**

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

- ¿No me digan que no me pensaban invitar a su fiesta? - una sombra cobriza observaba a lo lejos con los brazos cruzados.

- Juke - lo reconoció ella.

Nickté y Xiao comenzaban a pensar en retirarse, los demonios pequeños no eran problema, pero enfrentar a Juke solos era diferente.

- Sólo faltan los Wongi para completar la fiesta - dijo él acercándose a los chicos.

- No te preocupes por ellos, ya no serán un estorbo en nuestra competencia - dijo ella despectivamente mientras lanzaba varias sombras a la oscuridad.

- Así que ya terminaron con ellos, eso esta mejor - dijo complacido Juke.

Ella invocó el poder se su báculo y se ilumino su cuerpo. Las sombras siguieron apareciendo a su alrededor.

Xiao pensaba en llamar a Meiling o Yamazaky. Pero, ambos quedaron paralizados, cuando de un segundo a otro Juke cayo a los pies de una sombra mucho más alta.

- Pero ¿Qué...? - apenas protestaba, cuando la otra sombra mucho más oscura que la misma noche lo levanto del cuello.

- Si crees que con eso me acabaras, te equivocas - decía Juke, a un demonio no lo pueden acabar destrozando su figura.

- Sé como hacerlo - una voz hueca, salía de aquella sombra - comenzó a hacer un sonido como si estuviera aspirando y pronto Juke sintió terror, lo estaba absorbiendo. Invoco conjuros sin ningún resultado y pronto era parte de aquel ser – "Te dije que me las pagarías tonto demonio" – pensó Hyobe.

Había logrado viajar en el tiempo como Hikary y Kyung, sólo que quedó atrapado en una puerta dimensional. Pero gracias a la invocación de una pequeña, ahora tenía el poder suficiente para provocar destrozos y ayudarse a sí mismo a destruir a los estorbos.

Al terminar sus carcajadas provocaron un escalofrío en Nickté. Xiao tomo más fuerte su espada. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Qué poder tenía que acabo con Juke en segundos?

Las sombras retrocedieron, esa cosa había acabado con su jefe. Según sus leyes, ahora esa cosa era su líder, era la ley del más fuerte.

Ambos Nickté y Xiao despertaron su aura y lo llevaron a su más alto nivel.

- BASTA - una voz hueca retumbo en el edificio - no pelearé con ustedes, no ahora.

Una luz naranja ilumino el salón y lo pudieron observar.

Un hombre de unos 45 años, vestido con una túnica negra con extraños símbolos. En lugar de ojos había huecos que pronto se llenaron con unos rojos ojos brillantes.

Era muy alto y con rasgos occidentales, en su mano llevaba un báculo que terminaba en una hoz. Lo más extraño es que no se podía sentir ni su aura, ni su presencia o su poder.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar - dijo a ambos como si fuesen viejos amigos.

Pero ellos sólo estaban seguros de que esto se pondría peor.

- Nickté, Xiao.

Ambos lo miraron con desconfianza y tomando posiciones de defensa.

- Oh, lo lamento Aún no saben quienes son... o quienes fueron.

Sin comprender lo que aquel hombre decía Nickté lanzó un hechizo, pero sólo reboto. Xiao lo ataco con su espada, pero no le causo daño alguno.

- Tal vez deba decirles toda la verdad, antes de que sea tarde - comento el hombre y se acercó a Nickté, quien puso un hechizo de protección a su alrededor.

Pero que no sirvió de nada ya que el extraño hombre lo traspaso, levantó la mano para tocar la cara de ella.

Nickté sentía rígido su cuerpo y no se podía mover.

De pronto el hombre se detuvo en seco. Dio una mirada al techo, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y desapareció, las sombras al no ver a su nuevo líder, desaparecieron.

En medio de la confusión ella recupero la movilidad y aprovechando la distracción de Xiao, se escapo del lugar.

Xiao al verse sólo, trato de seguir las auras, pero todas habían desaparecido por completo así que decidió regresar.

¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

En el techo del edificio el mismo hombre apareció.

- Así que me siguieron - dijo al aire.

- No, eres tu quien no debe estar aquí. No permitiremos que suceda - una voz femenina pero muy fuerte contesto a Hyobe.

- Vamos, no pueden evitarlo, hagan lo que hagan el destino esta escrito y ganaré.

- No me subestimes.

- No lo hago, sólo quiero divertirme con Sakura y Shaoran.

- Sabes que no lo permitiré.

- Sentí el hechizo que lanzaste para que no pueda aproximarme a ellos, no te preocupes por ahora no lo haré.

- He venido a separarlos y tú no me lo impedirás, Sakura y Shaoran jamás estarán juntos - dijo la chica.

- ¿En realidad estas dispuesta a hacerlo?

- Estoy dispuesta a todo.

- Esta bien, por ahora, sólo por ahora dejaré esto así. Pero sé esperar y en cuanto tu poder disminuya les diré lo que les espera en su futuro.

- Ellos no terminarán juntos, la maldición no se cumplirá - dijo la chica y se fue.

El hombre la vio partir pero no hizo nada para detenerla, sabía que tenía ventajas y no las desaprovecharía. Pero tenía una niña que lo había invocado y su deber era "ayudarla" después de todo ella lo había llamado sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sería interesante ver que hacía la chiquilla. Por ahora buscaría el cofre y encontraría la manera de quedarse con su poder.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Yukito era el guardián del diario de Clow que celosamente guardaba la familia de Shaoran Li, Kaho había sido enviada para ayudar en caso de que un extraño con poderes buscara apropiárselo. Touya había investigado y finalmente descubierto en donde lo tenían escondido y estaba decidido a obtenerlo, el legado de Clow.

Kinomoto siguió con sus labores de mesero en el bar. Las horas pasaron Yukito y Kaho salieron del bar.

- Esperaremos su hora de salida y entonces lo interceptaremos.

- Esta noche, déjalo cerrar, nos haremos cargo - susurró al joven que obedeció mansamente.

Touya sintió alivio al verlos salir, pero sabia que la noche aún continuaba y esta vez si obtendría lo que deseaba. Seguramente la presencia de la mujer no era coincidencia, las posibilidades de obtenerlo disminuían, era ahora o nunca

La hora de cerrar por fin llego y le ordenaron cerrar el lugar, algo demasiado sospechoso pero no lo desaprovecharía, así se quedo sólo. Cuando se aseguro que nadie había ya, se dirigió a las escaleras y subió al tercer piso, donde lo detenía una enorme puerta con símbolos mágicos.

Ya la había estudiado así que de inmediato la abrió, más adelante unas escaleras le llevaron a un quinto piso. No había absolutamente nada, ni a donde ir.

Pero se sentía muy cerca de su objetivo.

Las luces se apagaron y frente a él, un hermoso ángel apareció.

De inmediato tomo posición de combate.

- Sabemos lo que deseas - el ángel tenía una expresión fría y le dio a entender que hablaba muy enserio.

- No me iré con las manos vacías, me canse de esperar - dijo con el mismo tono frío, sin impresionarle el guardián.

El ángel extendió las alas, pronto cientos de cristales salieron de ellas con dirección a Touya.

Pero a su alrededor una neblina lo protegió, las almas lo estaban protegiendo.

- Los espíritus no te servirán por mucho - atrás de Yue, Kaho apareció con unas extrañas ropas.

- Kaho - dijo Touya - me alegra verte de nuevo.

- Me reconociste, pensé que no lo harías, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres Touya? si es que realmente te llamas así.

- Ese es mi nombre y sabes perfectamente lo que deseo - apuntó hacia el techo.

- Tendrás que derrotarnos.

- Tal vez.

- Así que aquí estabas - hablaba al objeto mientras se acercaba hacia él - en una especie de altar protegido por cientos de sellos mágicos.- por fin conoceré mi pasado - se dijo a sí mismo mientras se disponía a destruir lo sellos, pero para su sorpresa el diario pareció reconocerlo y sin necesidad de ningún hechizo el diario desde dentro los rompió y se dirigió a su legitimo dueño.

Al notarlo Eriol sonrió, mientras se posaba en sus manos y una luz lo invadió.

De un segundo a otro el rostro de Kaho cambio y sorprendida miró hacia arriba.

- ¿Que pasa? - Yue no entendió su actitud.

- Alguien entro en el salón donde esta el diario.

- ¿Qué?

- El chico es más eficiente de lo que pensé - se dijo a si mismo Touya.

Touya había sido sólo una distracción, mientras Eriol había llegado hasta el salón donde

guardaban el diario. Yue no lo pensó y voló bajando unas escaleras para luego tomar un túnel que lo llevaba al salón.

- Inmovilizar - ordeno Kaho a un pergamino que dirigió hacia Touya.

Él susurró algo y antes de alcanzarlo, el pergamino desapareció.

- Aprendí muy bien Kaho.

La magia espiritual era muy complicada de manejar. Pero él lo había logrado después de años de practicar, en mucho se lo debía a ella.

- ¿Quién es su líder? - quiso saber.

- La persona más poderosa de todos los tiempos, aquella que dará fin a esta tonta guerra, aquella que esta predestinada a ganar - dijo orgulloso, estaba seguro que su hermana sería la triunfadora.

- No eres un Wongi, ellos no poseen magia espiritual, tampoco eres parte de los espectros, entonces...

Yue llegó a todo lo que daban sus alas, se encontró con el altar vació y ningún sello mágico.

- No has cambiado - una joven voz proveniente de las sombras lo hizo atacarlo de inmediato. Los cristales sólo desaparecían ante aquella voz.

- No puedes atacar a tu creador.

- ¿Qué? - su imperturbable expresión cambio al escuchar eso.

De las sombras salió Eriol con el diario en las manos. Pero su apariencia no era la actual, era exactamente como el Clow de siglos atrás.

- Si quieres esto - le arrojo el libro - tómalo, no lo necesito ahora, he recobrado mis recuerdos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? - Atrapo al diario y se dispuso a atacar.

- Mi querido guardián, veo que has cumplido mi deseo de proteger mi diario y a mis descendientes.

Las palabras de Clow tuvieron un efecto casi mágico en Yue, deteniéndose y cambiando de expresión. Recordaba esas palabras, las palabras que escucho de su creador cuando obtuvo la vida.

- Clow - susurro - amo Clow – por fin algunos recuerdos despertaron.

Este sólo respondió con una sonrisa.

En realidad en ese instante no podía recordar mucho de su pasado, pero a ese hombre, a su creador que le daba una misión, eso si lo recordó.

-Algo importante se acerca. El diario no es importante lo que sí lo es, es la familia Li, continúa protegiéndolos, sobre todo al hijo de Hien Li. Confió en ti - La imagen de Clow se desvaneció dejando a Yue muy desconcertado.

Comenzó una lucha entre Touya y Kaho de fuerza espiritual.

Al sentir que el aura de Eriol había desaparecido del piso de arriba, Touya le sonrió a Kaho.

- Me alegra saber que estas bien. Pero ahora debo irme.

- No lo harás - Kaho se interpuso en su camino.

- En otro momento nos encontraremos y entonces hablaremos. Y recuerda que conozco tus conjuros.

Camino con serenidad hacia las escaleras y en ellas desapareció, mientras Kaho simplemente lo dejo ir.

Eriol apareció a unas cuadras del edificio, algo desconcertado. No sabía si lo que acababa de ocurrir era cierto o no. Al tomar el diario algunas imágenes aparecieron en su mente, la creación de las cartas Clow, la creación de los guardianes, la enorme tristeza que a su corazón embargaba, incluso podía recordar su muerte. Todo comenzaba a tomar sentido en algunas cosas pero otras era muy difuso. Se sentía un poco mareado, a la vez podía notar que su percepción parecía haberse incrementado y también su aura, los recuerdo regresarían poco a poco.

Pronto una sensación de ser vigilado lo puso atento, reconoció el aura y el lugar donde se encontraba. en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego hasta donde estaba.

En lo alto de un edificio, reconoció a la chica que dijo ser la gitana.

- ¿Tu?

- Así que ¿recuperó algunos recuerdos? - la chica no se inmuto.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Eso no importa.

- ¿Por qué me sigues?

- En realidad no pensé que pudiera sentirme.

- Antes no, ahora si. Tienes un aura muy fuerte pero extraña no eres como los otros.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Que buscas de mí?

- Aún no es el momento – se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero Eriol fue más rápido y con delicadeza tomo su mano y la obligó a darse vuelta.

- ¿Quién eres? – sus ojos azulados normalmente tranquilos ahora tenían un brillo de amenaza. Pero no intimidaban a la chica.

- No le puedo decir mi nombre, menos mi procedencia, soy alguien que busca que no repitan sus errores.

- ¿De qué grupo eres?

- De ninguno en realidad, sólo sirvo a mis fines.

- ¿Cuáles son?

- Debo irme - de nuevo susurro otro hechizo y desapareció.

Bajo del edificio y aún desconcertado espero y minutos después llegó Touya.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Lo tienes? – preguntó impaciente.

- No es necesario.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Vamos te lo explicaré todo.

Eso habían pasado días atrás, y pronto el nuevo futuro se reescribiría.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

La escuela de Sakura se veía diferente adornada para las festividades de los juego intercolegiales. Varios colegios de muchas partes del mundo se hospedaban en la ciudad, se veían pasar muchos extranjeros entre la población estudiantil. La fecha de la competencia se había adelantado unas semanas, debido a que el invierno se pronosticaba como uno de los más crudos de los últimos años.

Para desilusión de Sakura, Eriol se perdería de la competencia. Pero su amigo le hizo prometer que ganaría esa competencia, diciendo que ellos podrían solos. Ella no estaba muy segura pero se prometió a sí misma que si en algún momento sentía algo extraño que le indicara que sus amigos corrían peligro no lo dudaría.

Tomoyo tenía ya listos los trajes que utilizarían en la competencia. Ella y Shaoran habían cumplido, en parte, la tregua ambos se estaban tomando en serio ganarles a Meiling y a Kusho.

Era un día antes de la competencia de patinaje, las demás competencias ya habían comenzado y para desilusión de los estudiantes del colegio habían obtenido muy pocos primeros lugares. La competencia de patinaje siempre atraía a gran cantidad de personas, así que era uno de los eventos finales.

Tomoyo se había dedicado a ser maestra de ceremonias en muchos eventos y había participado en canto individual, había pasado exitosamente a la semifinal, que se realizaría después de la competencia de Sakura. Se mostraba más alegre, se había desahogado con Sakura platicándole sus preocupaciones.

Su figura delgada se desplazaba por los corredores del colegio. A pesar de sus múltiples ocupaciones en su mente siempre aparecían sus problemas. Ahora mismo le preocupaba su relación con su madre, cada vez se deterioraba más, los pasillos estaban vacíos todos estaban ocupados con las competencias. Así que se dirigió al salón de canto, el cantar no sólo era una de sus mejores cualidades, sino que era una forma de desahogarse.

Recordó los últimos días que había pasado con su madre, que recordara toda la vida había tenido que esperar en la apretada agenda de ella. Pocas veces la veía de pequeña, tenía guardaespaldas personales para que la cuidaran, no tenía idea de como la hacían sentir, la cuidaban, era cierto, pero por muy buenas que eran con ella, jamás pudo confiar. No cuando nadie se lo había enseñado. De su padre no sabía nada y no le interesaba saber, según su madre las abandonó y luego murió.

En muy pocas personas podía confiar, ahora una de ellas era Sakura Kinomoto, y sus amigos más allegados, con ellos conoció a eso que llamaban amistad y que era tan desconocido para ella. Pero no evitaba que en ocasiones se sintiera realmente sola.

Ahora peleaba con su madre porque quería imponerle una vida, quería que siguiera sus pasos, que estudiara administración como ella y que se encargue de su negocio que durante generaciones había pertenecido a los Daidouji, las reliquias de reinos milenarios entre otras cosas.

Pero sin duda si su madre le hubiera dedicado un poco más de tiempo que medio día en su cumpleaños, tal vez hubiera reconocido el genuino interés de ella por el diseño y lo artístico como cantar, su gran don natural.

La discusión comenzó cuando su madre supo que en poco tiempo terminaría la preparatoria y elegiría formalmente una carrera. Las últimas discusiones eran más fuertes. No le parecía que esa persona que le daba dinero y sólo eso, tendría ningún derecho a decidir su vida. Tal vez solo le debía respeto, pero en cuanto ganara dinero procuraría devolver lo que se le dio y ser libre.

Sonomi no tenía nada que reprocharle siempre fue responsable, respetuosa, educada, no recibía más que cartas de felicitación por parte de sus profesores sobre la conducta de Tomoyo. ¿Por qué su vida tenía ser como su madre decía?

- Madre por favor

- Acaso no lo entiendes, este negocio es una herencia de la familia, antes que yo muchos Daidouji le dedicaron sus esfuerzos para ser lo que ahora somos.

- Eso lo quieren ustedes pero yo no.

- Dejarás que el esfuerzo de años se diluya, eres la única heredera legítima de todo esto – levantó la voz frunció el ceño.

- No entiendo tu insistencia, ahora tu la manejas, tienes a Kiuro para ayudarte él podrá... – ella parecía tranquila y usaba un tono suave con su madre.

- No digas tonterías, tu la dirigirás y eso es todo - dijo cortante, levantándose-

Apretó sus puños y evito responder, su educación se lo impedía.

Sonomi consulto su reloj - me tengo que ir hablaremos otro día.

- Siempre ha sido así - susurro para si misma - hasta pronto madre.

La amaba era cierto con toda el alma, pero en ocasiones se preguntaba si su madre también.

Suspiro recordando Sakura le daba ánimos de seguir adelante y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con su madre, de modo que dejasen de pelear. Pero ahora sólo deseaba ganar esa competencia y demostrarse que eso era lo que ella quería.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Es increíble como unos minutos del tiempo pueden hacer cambiar la vida, mejorándola, empeorándola o simplemente cambiándola. Pero al ser humano tiene miedo a los cambios, a lo nuevo, en muchas ocasiones nos gusta la monotonía de la rutina y no la dejamos, nos aferramos a ella. Queremos permanecer en un charco ignorando al mar que esta un poco más lejos y que sólo es cuestión de voltear a verlo y decidir dirigirse hacia él.

La competencia había empezado, las primera parejas habían pasado demostrando de lo que eran capaces. La primera ronda donde se tomaría más en cuenta la técnica, estaba reñida.

La pareja inglesa tenía todo para ganar, estaba algunas décimas arriba, les seguían Kusho y Meiling que increíblemente no molestaban a Sakura y Shaoran pues estaban demasiado ocupados peleando entre ellos. Kusho le reclamaba cosas a cada minuto, pero Meiling no se dejaba, algunas cosas las respondía pero otras prefería ignorar.

Las otras parejas eran buenas, pero no lo suficiente según las calificaciones de los jueces que estaban estrictos con la competencia y no era para menos. De los primeros lugares de esa competencia se obtendrían los nombres para aquellos que participarían en las olimpiadas a realizarse en poco tiempo.

Los franceses era una chica de ojos claros, piel blanca y sedosa, cara fina, cuerpo ya de una mujer y delicadeza femenina, tendría unos 14 o 15 años, él era de unos 18 años, muy apuesto, alto, excelente físico, sólo que sus ojos eran totalmente negros con destellos azules. Habían dominado hasta el momento y eran los favoritos para ganar. Al salir el público los ovacionó, los jueces quedaron sorprendidos así que con las calificaciones los ubicaron en el primer lugar, dejando a los ingleses en el segundo y a Meiling y compañía en el tercero.

La cámara que los tomaba en el lugar donde conocían sus calificaciones, mostró la felicidad de la pareja al conocer sus altas calificaciones. Desde los camerinos y en las gradas todos aplaudieron. Difíciles rivales.

El turno era de la pareja de Sakura y Shaoran, el presentador dio brevemente sus datos. La profesora Zu y Chiaki estaban cerca de la pista, la profesora tenía sus manos entrelazadas y su nerviosismo era muy evidente en sus ojos, había visto a los ingleses y franceses, estaba comenzando a dudar de los chicos, pero en silencio rezo por ellos Tomoyo los observaba desde un lugar privilegiado, competiría en canto y todos los participantes estaban emocionados.

Hisaky, Ikue, Yamazaky, Chiharu y sus compañeros observaban nerviosos desde la tribuna, casi mordiéndose las uñas, sólo Yamazaky parecía tranquilo. Cada vez que podían gritaban y agitaban un gran cartel que decía "SyS son lo mejor", por poco los sacan a patadas del lugar pero prometieron guardar compostura.

El público se quedo en silencio cuando salieron Sakura y Shaoran y se colocaron en posición, su puntaje decidirían las posiciones. Mientras la música comenzaba se observaron entre sí. Debido a los nervios no se habían visto bien entre sí, pero ahora que lo hacía quedaron impresionados por el otro. Tomoyo había hecho bastante bien su trabajo y ese sólo era el primer traje. En verde ligeramente más oscuro que el esmeralda. De adorno tenía bordado un dragón verde con ojos rojos, que parecía enredarse en la cintura de Sakura y en el cuerpo de Shaoran.

El traje de ella tenía una pequeña falda lisa, con un ligero velo que daba la impresión de ser de las escamas del dragón, brillaba ligeramente por diamantina esparcida, se ceñía a su delgada figura y demostraba la fina cintura, el traje carecía de mangas, dejando al descubierto los delgados brazos de Sakura, tenía un cuello tipo chino, maquillada muy ligeramente, su cabello estaba recogido al frente y suelto atrás, en sus rostro unos mechones le daban un ligero aire de rebeldía con un precioso broche en forma de flor de cerezo, cortesía de Tomoyo.

Él no estaba menos atractivo, el dragón parecía enredarse en su cuerpo y demostraba superioridad, también carecía de mangas dejando ver los brazos muy bien entrenados. Parecía haberse arreglado su cabello sin mucho éxito, sin embargo su frente era adornada por un muy rebelde mechón de cabellos marrones, tenía una mirada decidida y alerta dándole un aire de superioridad y estilo.

Debido al los nervios, no se daban cuenta de que habían dejado impresionados a chicos y chicas.

Ambos llevaban en su mano izquierda una pulsera hecha de un tejido algo extraño.

Antes de la competencia Sakura se lo entrego.

- Ponte esto – más que sugerencia sonó a orden.

Extendió la mano, no sabía si se lo recibiría pero eso no la detendría.

- ¿Qué es? - un poco renuente vio el objeto en sus pequeñas manos que se estiraban hacia él.

- Es una pulsera.

- Eso ya lo vi, pero ¿Para qué lo quiero?

- Es algo así como un amuleto para la suerte - sin pedir permiso tomo su mano - así ambos recordaremos que debemos ganar a toda costa.

- No lo necesito para recordarlo - no hizo nada por evitar lo que Sakura hacía.

- Tal vez, pero quiero que lo tengas presente - la pulsera no tenía nada en especial, sólo eran hilos tejidos que formaban una trencita algo complicada pero bastante elegante.

- Es una tontería - observó el objeto en sus mano, ella había pensado que si tenía algún adorno él no la aceptaría.

- Cállate, es sólo hasta el final de la competencia - con una sonrisa le mostró la de ella que era exactamente igual - sólo hasta que recibamos la noticia de ser los ganadores - luchaba por ponérsela ella misma, pero con una sola mano era algo difícil.

Shaoran se rió por lo bajo y la ayudo - es una tontería, pero como sólo es hasta ser premiados, no creo que me pase nada - terminó de amarrarlo.

Ella lo vio a los ojos y le sacó la lengua, haciéndolo reír. En ocasiones se comportaba como una niña. De pronto su cara cambió y se mostró decidida.

- A ganar - le ofreció la mano.

- A ganar - la recibió.

El trato estuvo cerrado y ahora era el momento de cumplir.

Eran los últimos de la ronda. Se calificaría lo técnico sobre lo artístico, así que era ahora que debían mostrar todo lo aprendido.

La melodía comenzó a sonar, era la música del "Bolero" de Ravel. Los patines a deslizarse. Sentían sus corazones palpitar fuertemente, muchas veces lo practicaron, pero era diferente hacerlo solos que con un jurado y una multitud que seguía cada movimiento de sus cuerpos.

Primero lentamente, después con más velocidad comenzaron a recorrer la pista, preparando los primeros elementos. En esta etapa tendrían sólo dos minutos y medio para terminar la rutina. La música era suave al principio y se habían encargado de que en puntos clave de la melodía quedaran perfectamente con los giros y los saltos.

Comenzaron apropiándose de pista como reconociendo el espacio, al tiempo que lo adornaban con suaves movimientos corporales que incluían secuencias de pasos, en línea recta, diagonal, serpentina y circular con una excelente sincronía. Cuando la música comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y los ritmos, la coreografía cambió comenzaron los elementos difíciles. Los primeros elementos fueron tres brincos en los que giraban en el aire dando dos vueltas completas con magnifica sincronía, el público no pudo evitar aplaudir pocas veces se observaba tan buena sincronía en los colegiales, mientras ellos continuaron tratando de mantener la concentración.

A continuación se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a hacer molinetes cambiando constantemente de posición y de dirección, girando ambos en el mismo lugar entrelazando sus cuerpos, eso daría muy buenos puntos. Al terminar de nuevo comenzaron a tomar velocidad, y mientras recorrían cada parte de la pista sus movimientos se armonizaban música.

Sabían que la parte más importante se aproximaba y trataron de prepararse. La nota esperada por fin llegó y Sakura se colocó en posición, tomando con una mano el hombro del chico quien de un solo impulso tomo la cadera de ella y la levantó. Quedando totalmente horizontal, quitó su mano del hombro de Shaoran y comenzaron a dar vueltas y luego cambiando de dirección. Sakura sentía que en cualquier momento caería, pero sabía que Shaoran no lo permitiría en aquel momento, así que espero los segundos suficientes antes de sentir como delicadamente Shaoran la bajaba para continuar su rutina.

El siguiente era uno de los elementos de mayor dificultad, la sincronización simplemente debía ser perfecta o no valdría nada. Las notas continuaban mientras unían un elemento con otro mediante suaves movimientos. Sakura estaba muy nerviosa para ese momento, pero fue cuando sintió que su mano era ligeramente apretada, vio disimuladamente como Shaoran le sonrió muy levemente infundiéndole tranquilidad.

En las prácticas había caído varias veces y esta vez se prometió no hacerlo.

Tomaron aire y tomaron posiciones, un triple unido a un salto conocido como Axel doble que consistía en un salto con giros hacia delante, era arriesgado por su dificultad, pero si no arriesgaban no ganaban, los otros chicos eran muy buenos. Tomando impulso con un solo pie, se impulsaron para dar tres vueltas hacia delante con las manos extendidas, y justo cuando la nota más alta era dada por la melodía ellos volaban segundos en el aire para caer en un solo pie, con gracia y velocidad. Muchas de las personas en la tribuna se levantaron a aplaudir, simplemente era impresionante la altura, la velocidad, y el manejo de sus cuerpos.

Lentamente la música terminó, ya que había sido adaptada para la rutina. Respiraban cansadamente y no era para menos, ese ejercicio reclamaba mucha concentración y una buena cantidad de fuerza.

Los aficionados quedaron encantados, ya que ni las otras parejas que tenían más experiencia se habían atrevido a semejante acto. Todos aplaudían emocionados, incluyendo a Tomoyo que estaba con su infaltable cámara, filmando cada movimiento.

Salieron de la pista un poco cansados más que físicamente, mentalmente nunca habían estado tan presionados por la cantidad de personas que los observaban. La profesora Zu los recibió con los brazos abiertos y fueron felicitados varias veces.

Se dirigieron al asiento donde esperarían su calificación. Sakura se veía contenta pero nerviosa, ¿qué pensarían de su trabajo? ahora, era cuestión de la opinión de los jueces.

Se mordía el labio inferior, eso era una señal de mucho nerviosismo. Shaoran se veía un poco más relajado, pero sus ojos también mostraban inquietud. Casi no escuchaban las felicitaciones de todos sus amigos y compañeros que les gritaban emocionados, su mirada estaba fija en el cuadro de calificaciones. Fue cuando por fin aparecieron, notas medianamente altas, no lo suficiente para alcanzar los primeros lugares. Un abucheo general se dejo sentir por parte del público, era cierto lograron conmover al público pero los jueces vieron algunos errores que algunos notaron.

Así fue como terminaron en cuarto lugar debajo de Meiling y Kusho.

Se despidieron y entraron a los camerinos junto a los demás..

-No se preocupen hay una ronda más – decía la entrenadora Zu, no se veía molesta, tampoco ilusionada, sabía que los chicos no eran profesionales y Sakura tenía muy poco tiempo de haber aprendido a patinar, el hecho de que no se cayera sobre el hielo era más que un logro.

Pero demostraban una gran capacidad de adaptación y crecimiento y era eso lo que la tenía contenta y con esperanzas para la nueva ronda.

Segundos después entraban Meiling que estaba feliz por haber obtenido el tercer lugar, Kusho estaba culpando internamente a esa chica. Por su culpa no había logrado lucirse como planeaba.

Sakura tenía expresión de una ligera sonrisa, se decía a sí misma que había logrado mantenerse en relativa calma y no lo había hecho tan mal. Shaoran en cambio si se sentía un tanto mal, sabía que se habían equivocado y que habían prometido ganar.

-Lo hicieron muy bien – animaba Chiaky – sólo falta que se acostumbren un poco más al publico y no dejarse intimidar por los jueces, es difícil pero no imposible.

Tomoyo entro seguida de Takashi, casi tirando la puerta – estuvieron geniales – decía con ojos soñadores y de nuevo comenzó a filmar a las pareja haciendo preguntas a diestra y siniestra. Mientras Yamazaky felicitaba a Shaoran, Chiaky y la profesora planeaban la preparación de la siguiente ronda. Meiling soñaba con estar en los olímpicos y Kusho maldecía a los extranjeros que habían tenido mejores calificaciones que ellos.

- Esos jueces no saben apreciar – se quejaba una y otra vez Meiling.

Una vez que todos se calmaron la profesora Zu comenzó a hablar.

- Mañana será la final como saben, será de cuatro minutos y medio y ahora los jueces se fijarán más en los elementos artísticos, así que les pido que descansen bien – Omitió el pequeño detalle de que había una expectación general, todos los boletos vendidos y los más importantes buscadores de talentos estarían presentes, ya estaban demasiado nerviosos para saberlo.

La pista tardó algunos segundos para remodelarse para la siguiente competencia. Se supone que se haría en un auditorio, pero por problemas técnicos y la idea de un organizador, que al día siguiente sería una sorpresa, la competencia de canto se haría en ese mismo lugar. Nadie se movió de sus asientos era otra competencia de gran importancia, los participantes caminaban nerviosos en sus camerinos, mientras una alegre Tomoyo conversaba con sus amigos.

- ¿Estas nerviosa? – preguntó la castaña a su amiga.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa – sólo un poco, estoy más emocionada quiero hacerlo muy bien.

Lo cierto era que Sakura nunca había tenido el placer de escucharla cantar.

- Y lo harás amiga, sabemos que tú puedes – animo Chiaky.

- Cantas hermoso – comentó Shaoran.

- Gracias por su apoyo.

Se sintió realmente bien al escuchar como la apoyaban y no dudaba que sus amigos que se encontraban en el público estarían igual de contentos. Después de mucho tiempo de maldecir a los jueces, Ikue por fin se calmo y su sonrisa pareció de nuevo desconcertando a sus amigos, pues ahora sacaba otro enorme letrero "Tomoyo es la número 1" estaba escrito con letras muy vistosas, haciendo surgir una gota en la cabeza de sus amigos.

La llamada a los participantes la hizo separarse de sus amigos y colocarse en su lugar junto a los otros competidores que realmente lucían nerviosos. La competencia comenzó y supo lo que sentían Sakura y Shaoran, sus contrincantes eran realmente buenos. Haciendo gala de sus dotes musicales, impresionaban por el manejo de la voz, la intensidad y el control, todos trataron de hacer gala de su voz extendiendo notas y haciéndolas altas y bajas, era una verdadera exhibición y competencia.

Pero a Tomoyo le importaba más el hecho de no ver a su madre por ninguna parte ¿lo habría olvidado? ¿Acaso no tuvo tiempo? ¿Sabia que era importante para ella? Claro se lo había dicho, pero no la veía. Todos sus amigos y maestros estaban en ese lugar, pero su madre no. Sumida en sus pensamientos apenas notaba a sus contrincantes. Su turno había llegado y mientras se dirigía al micrófono se prometió dar todo de sí misma, cantaría sólo para ella misma, no importaba nada más, sólo por su amor al canto. Si su madre no lo apreciaba, era una lastima. Aunque realmente la lastimaba.

La música comenzó a sonar y las primeras palabras salieron de sus labios.

_Come and hold my hand.- Ven y toma mi mano._

_I want to contact the living.- Quiero contactar a los vivos._

_Not sure I understand- No estoy segura de entender_

_This role I've been given.- Este rol que me han dado._

_I sit and talk to God- Me siento y le hablo a Dios_

_And he just laughs at my plans.- Y él sólo se ríe de mis planes._

_My head speaks a language- Mi cabeza habla un idioma_

_I don't understand.- Que no entiendo._

_I just want to feel real love,- Sólo quiero sentir el amor verdadero,_

_Feel the home that I live in.- Sentir el hogar en que vivo._

_'Cos I got too much life- Porque tengo demasiada vida_

_Running through my veins,- Corriendo por mis venas,_

_Going to waste.- Desperdiciándose._

Cerró los ojos para sentir cada vibración en su cuerpo, dejando fluir las notas que se formaban en su corazón, invadían su pecho y salían con sentimiento propio a través de sus labios. A diferencia de los otros participantes no trataba de impresionar con su voz, más parecía hacerlo con el sentimiento con el que interpretaba, la expresión de su rostro de estar sintiendo cada palabra.

_I don't want to die,-No quiero morir,_

_But I ain't keen on living either.-Pero tampoco tengo deseos de vivir._

_Before I fall in love-Antes de enamorarme_

_I'm preparing to leave her.-Ya me preparo para dejarla._

_I scare myself to death,- Me asusto mucho,_

_That's why I keep on running.- Por eso sigo corriendo._

_Before I've arrived- Antes de llegar_

_I can see myself coming.- Ya me puedo ver volviendo._

_I just want to feel real love,- Sólo quiero sentir el amor verdadero,_

_Feel the home that I live in.- Sentir el hogar en que vivo._

_'Cos I got too much life- Porque tengo demasiada vida_

_Running through my veins,- Corriendo por mis venas,_

_Going to waste.- Desperdiciándose._

_And I need to feel real love,- Y necesito sentir el amor verdadero,_

_And a life ever after,- Y una vida para siempre,_

_I cannot give it up.- No puedo abandonar._

El público estaba emocionado, lograba con cada palabra transmitirles su sentimiento, lograba crear una sensación en sus cuerpos que iba de la tristeza a la esperanza. Suspiros abiertos y reprimidos inundaban el ambiente, uniéndose a ella en un sentimiento que lograba compartir.

_I just want to feel real love,- Sólo quiero sentir el amor verdadero,_

_Feel the home that I live in.- Sentir el hogar en que vivo._

_I got too much love- Tengo demasiado amor_

_Running through my veins,- Corriendo por mis venas,_

_To go to waste.- Como para desperdiciar._

_I just want to feel real love,- Sólo quiero sentir el amor verdadero,_

_In a life ever after.- En una vida para siempre._

_There's a hole in my soul.- Hay un agujero en mi alma._

_You can see it in my face,- Puedes verlo en mi rostro,_

_It's a real big place.- Puedes verlo en mi rostro,_

_Come and hold my hand.- Ven y toma mi mano._

_I want to contact the living.- Quiero contactar a los vivos._

_Not sure I understand- No estoy segura de entender_

_This role I've been given.- Este rol que me han dado._

_Not sure I understand.- No estoy segura de entender_

_Not sure I understand.- No estoy segura de entender_

_Not sure I understand.- No estoy segura de entender_

_Not sure I understand.- No estoy segura de entender_

**Feel - Robbie Williams **

Terminó casi en susurro, la melodía dio el último eco, mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y en su pecho entrelazaba sus pequeñas manos.

Los presentes tardaron unos segundos para reaccionar, pero al hacerlo estallaron en aplausos. Sakura sentía algo muy extraño en su interior y unas enormes ganas de llorar que sólo contuvo por estar al lado de Shaoran. Él estaba casi igual, sabía que Tomoyo cantaba hermoso pero esta vez se había lucido, estaba muy orgulloso.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió melancólicamente, agradeció y regreso a su lugar. De nuevo hizo una búsqueda minuciosa al público y confirmó que su madre no llego.

Fue la última concursante y la última en ser calificada y no impresionó mucho que terminará en primer lugar sin dificultad. Al igual que el patinaje, la final sería al día siguiente pero casi todos estaban seguros de quien sería la indiscutible ganadora.

A pesar de múltiples invitaciones a celebrar los resultados, Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo decidieron irse a descansar temprano, el día siguiente sería definitivo y todos querían ganar.

Esa misma noche y después de ayudar en el museo, en el que por cierto tampoco vio a su madre, Tomoyo daba los últimos toques a los trajes que su pareja favorita usarían.

- "En verdad me alegra que se lleven tan bien" – pensaba mientras escogía los accesorios de Sakura – "hice lo correcto al dejar libre a Shaoran" – suspiro unos momentos perdida en pensamientos – "Espero algún día encontrar a alguien especial".

Escucho un auto estacionarse fuera del edificio de apartamentos y al asomarse se dio cuenta que era su madre. Sin duda Sonomi hubiera preferido tener una casa, pero Tomoyo sólo había permitido un departamento modesto, después de todo sólo terminaría la escuela y se mudaría, y su madre sólo esperaría hasta finalizar la temporada de la exposición del museo. Así que en esos días su madre se alojaba en su departamento. Guardó todo y se hizo la dormida en su recamara. Escucho sus pasos acercarse y abrir la puerta de su habitación, se quedo quieta. Luego escucho un suspiro de parte de su madre, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Tomoyo simplemente trató de dormir dejando de lado cualquier sentimiento negativo, al día siguiente le avisaría que era la final y la invitaría de nuevo a través de un mensaje dejado a su secretaría, era la manera más segura de que lo supiera, se dio vuelta y trato de dormir.

Shaoran terminó de cenar aunque prácticamente no comió nada, se dirigió a leer con la esperanza de que llegue el sueño y le permita descansar, pero al tomar el libro e intentar leer sólo se dio cuenta de que no entendía nada. Sabía que debía descansar para el día siguiente, así que para tratar de relajarse salió a dar un paseo.

Algunas personas caminaba por las calles, pero él comenzó a caminar mientras se sumergía en los recuerdos y pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta llegó precisamente a la casa de huéspedes en la que habitaban sus amigos, tal vez si deseaba hablar con Yamazaky, tal vez escuchar alguna interesante historia.

Levantó la vista buscando la luz en alguna recamara, la única encendida era la de Sakura. ¿Qué hacía esa niña despierta? Debería estar dormida, la creía capaz de quedarse dormida a la miad de la competencia.

Torció los labios tal vez sería buena idea recordárselo, así que sin ninguna dificultad subió hasta el balcón de un limpio brinco.

Se quedo unos segundos ahí, como pensando si era lo correcto, tal vez debía entrar como todos los demás por la puerta principal.

- Claro que podremos… - sus reflexiones sobre lo correcto e incorrecto se vieron interrumpidas al escuchaba la voz de la chica dentro. ¿Quién podría estar con ella a esas horas? El tonto de Hiraguizawa se había ido no regresaría en algunos días.

- Shaoran es… - lo siguiente lo dijo muy bajito que lo logro escuchar. Hablaba de él. ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba?

En un arranque de curiosidad y enojo golpeo fuertemente el vidrio de la puerta, quería que supiera que él estaba ahí.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse y luego la cara de Sakura asomándose muy extrañada, luego su rostro cambió a uno de total asombro y nerviosismo.

- ¿Shaoran?

El asintió frunciendo el ceño, ella tembló ligeramente.

- ¿Me piensas dejar aquí? – reclamó.

- Eh –una gota cayó por su frente.

De inmediato cerró la cortina y le hizo señas Kero para que se esconda. El pequeño guardián sin entender mucho se escondió en su cajón pero con las orejitas muy paradas.

La chica abrió con un muy evidente nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – vio el reloj.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? – fue directo al grano mientras con la mirada trataba de encontrar a alguien.

- Yo… - tartamudeó, viendo a todos lados esperando que cualquier cosa se le pueda ocurrir, al fin sus ojos verdes dieron con la perfecta excusa.

- Con Eriol – corrió a la cama donde se encontraba su celular -¿Eriol? Lo siento debo irme. Cuídate y hasta luego – habló rápido y aparentó cortar comunicación.

- Le contaba como nos fue el día de hoy, je je – no mentía del todo pues estaba esperando su llamada.

Shaoran levantó una ceja, no se lo había tragado. Pero al final de cuentas qué podría importarle lo que hiciera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se cruzo de brazos con altanería – vine a buscar a Yamazaky.

- Creo que ya se durmió – contestó con una sonrisa.

- "A buscar al mentiroso, si claro. Y por eso tenía que llegar por el balcón de Sakurita" – pensaba un muy enojado Kero.

Sakura vio temblar la habitación de Kero o mejor dicho el cajón del guardián que se encontraba justo detrás del chico.

- Y… - camino despacio hasta quedar de espaldas a Kero y con las manos en la espalda le hizo señas para que se quedara callado - ¿cómo crees que nos valla mañana?

- Bien, supongo – hacía ya tiempo que no la trataba con tal indiferencia lo que la preocupó – si es que no te quedas dormida a mitad de rutina.

- "La gota que derramo el vaso"- pensó Kero furioso, ese mocoso malcriado no seguiría insultando a su querida ama.

Sakura abrió los ojos al sentir como el pequeño guardián parecía querer salir disparado, seguramente en comentario no le agrado. Sin más remedio y esperando que Shaoran no lo se diera cuenta tomo al guardián que se retorcía en sus manos e hizo un leve hechizo de sueño profundo.

- "No es justo" – pensó el guardián antes de caer dormido.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha y con movimientos muy leves colocaba al guardián en su habitación.

Shaoran la observó extrañado, pero sus ojos se desviaron de su rostro y quedo algo sorprendido, pues la pijama de Sakura era muy ligera. Apenas una pequeña blusita de tirantes la tela que dibujaba sus senos aún en desarrollo, y se adhería a su plano abdomen. Un short que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, dejando al descubierto sus bien formadas y entrenadas piernas, en un balance casi perfecto. Faltaba poco para que su cuerpo finalmente adquiriera su forma final, el de una mujer. Con el cabello castaño claro suelto y cubriendo parte de su pecho. Su rostro adornado con una mirada entre inocente, dulce y para su gusto algo nerviosa.

Estaba tan ocupado viéndola que no sintió el pequeño hechizo. El silencio lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

- Eh… ¿Quería proponerte algo? – soltó de repente ella.

Él levantó la ceja y guardó silencio esperando que ella continuara.

- Verás, como yo lo veo esta muy difícil que podamos superar a los franceses son muy buenos – puso su dedo en su barbilla y comenzó a caminar en círculos – creo que podríamos intentar algo más complicado – se detuvo y lo observó esperando su reacción.

- Te refieres a…

Ella sólo asintió.

- Debes estar loca, las veces que lo intentamos no tuvimos éxito.

- Vamos Shaoran – puso ojos de cachorrito – sé que esta vez si lo lograré.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Que lo he estado practicando y estoy segura que me saldrá bien.

- Estaríamos cambiando los planes de la profesora Zu.

- Pero si lo logramos ella estará orgullosa de nosotros. Será trabajo desperdiciado.

- Si fallamos quedaremos en los últimos lugares.

- Si no lo intentamos es probable que los franceses o los ingleses nos ganen, no hay mucho que perder.

Shaoran dio un suspiro.

- Tal vez tengas razón – meditó unos segundos.

- Sé que podemos hacerlo Shaoran – sonaba tan segura que lo comenzaba a convencer.

- No creo que la profesora Zu de su aprobación.

Sakura sonrió de manera maliciosa – quién dijo que tiene que saber.

- Sakura… - dijo con un deje de reproche y levantando una ceja.

-No sé tu, pero yo digo que si podremos. Sólo así superaremos a Meiling y Kusho.

Como palabras mágicas Shaoran se convenció finalmente.

- Sólo hay un detalle…

- ¿Cuál?

- Es mañana y no lo hemos practicado.

Sakura hecho un vistazo al reloj – nunca es demasiado tarde – le cerro un ojo.

- "¿Cómo es que esa niña lo convenció? Cierto fue la parte de ganarle a Kusho" – sólo así se explicaba estar en la pista de hielo de su casa, esperando a Sakura para comenzar.

Era algo tonto pensándolo bien a escasas horas de la competencia, pero – "Que diablos, no pierdo nada".

Cuando Sakura estuvo preparada comenzaron, la música sonó y comenzaron, varios elementos ya los tenían perfectamente dominados. La profesora y Chiaky habían puesto más empeño en esta rutina, ya que tenían más posibilidades en lo artístico que lo técnico.

Terminaron el primer ensayo y calentamiento.

- Estas muy nervioso – regañó ella.

- Pues no eres la señorita calma ¿lo sabías?

- Claro que lo sé, sólo que doy más de mi para que todo salga bien.

- También estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo… - iba seguir tratando de insultarla pero – recuerda que estamos en tregua – trato de calmarse.

- Es cierto, lo lamento – suspiro – es sólo que estoy muy nerviosa. Toda esa gente alrededor rastreando cada movimiento y cada falla.

Ciertamente él se sentía igual, era muy diferente entrenar frente a personas conocidas que a extraños que esperan que cometas un error en cualquier segundo. Él no era alguien que se dejará intimidar con nada, antes de eso no había conocido esa sensación, aunque ahora se preguntaba si era eso o el hecho de estar tanto tiempo con ella.

- Debemos olvidarnos que nos observan – reflexionó él llamando la atención de la castaña – recuerda que cuando te daba clases podías hacerlo. No lo diré en público, pero en verdad lo hacías bien – dijo casi entre dientes dándose vuelta, mientras inconcientemente dibujaba una diminuta sonrisa.

Sakura asimiló sus palabras, pronto apareció una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Qué dijiste?

- No presiones – dijo mientras se daba vuelta para comenzar una nueva practica, sabía que lo había escuchado perfectamente.

- Entonces a practicar, creo que sé donde meter el "elemento" – le guiño el ojo y se dispusieron a practicar.

La rutina era muy diferente a la anterior, tenía más grado de dificultad pero también más sentimiento.

- Quita esa cara – le Sakura dijo al realizar un movimiento.

- Es la única que tengo.

- No seas tonto, recuerda lo que dijo la profesora y Chiaky, cuenta mucho nuestros rostros. Si parece que te están torturando ten por seguro que no serán puntos extra.

- No voy a sonreír como idiota – frunció levemente el ceño, preguntándose el motivo por el que se metió en semejante problema. Y recordó que lo hizo por evitar ser maestro de un montón de niñatas que aprendían a patinar y que la mayoría "accidentalmente" caerían sobre el como excusa para acercarse.

- Lo vez, tienes que proyectar con el cuerpo. Trata de sentirte bien, que parezca que lo disfrutas – su voz lo sacó de sus lamentaciones y trato de concentrarse.

Él ya no se quejo y continuaron. Un poco más relajados, sin embargo Sakura no podía sacar de su mente que sería observada por muchas personas y esta vez iba en serio. Quería demostrar que ella lo podía hacer, que era lo suficientemente capaz, se superaría a ella misma.

- Oye debes seguir tus propios consejos.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu sonrisa parece muy forzada.

- Yo… me pone de nervios pensar en el público.

- Pues olvídalos.

- Si claro. Será divertido – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Tu lo haz dicho – Ahora él sonreía, una muy ligera sonrisa pero muy notoria para ella.

A partir de ese instante ambos se relajaron un poco más y sus sonrisas no eran tan forzadas como pensaban. Sakura le agradeció internamente, la forma en que sonreía realmente la hacia sentirse bien.

Sin ser concientes que una mirada los escudriñaba a cada momento, parada en un árbol cercano estaba Aurora, ahora conocida como Seika.

- Pensé que las mansiones Li estaban bien protegidas – dijo Fuu que se colocó a su lado – no me costo trabajo entrar.

- Rechazan la energía maligna tu no la tienes. Además yo tengo la sangre Li – ni siquiera se volvió a verlo no despegaba su mirada de los chicos que discutían y practicaban en la pista.

Kyung los observó unos minutos.

- No te entiendo, se ve que son el uno para el otro – dijo con aire de tristeza el hijo de Tomoyo.

- No tengo opción si ellos se enamoran sólo lograran sufrir – su rostro palideció y sus ojos brillaron más, mientras sus recuerdos del futuro estaban frescos en su mente.

- Pero si no los separas también sufrirán.

- Lo sé – bajó la mirada escondiéndola en su cabello castaño – pero qué puedo hacer para evitar el futuro. No quiero verlos sufrir, nunca – levantó la mirada mientras Sakura y Shaoran terminaban la rutina y se sonreían, les había salido mucho mejor.

- Los amo tanto – susurro, cerró los ojos y se negó a derramar lágrimas.

Él sólo la abrazo tratando de transmitirle seguridad y tranquilidad.

- Encontraremos la manera, lo haremos – ella simplemente se dejo abrazar, dando gracias internamente por estar con ella - No los hagas infelices, déjalos que se amen – le susurró casi en suplica – eres su hija, tú más que nadie debes saber que ese amor debe existir.

Hikary cerró los ojos fuertemente. Al llegar estaba muy segura que su deber era separarlos a cualquier costo, pero sus planes se venían abajo cada vez que los veía juntos. ¿Acaso tenía derecho a robarles su amor? ¿Tenía derecho a cambiar el rumbo de sus vidas? ¿Tenía derecho a destruir el amor que apenas nacía? Podía notar la manera tan especial en como se veían, sentía como su corazón daba un vuelco al recordar el futuro.

Pero ahora, no estaba segura de cumplir su plan, no quería separarlos nunca. Pero ¿Qué debía hacer? Si las cosas continuaban igual, terminarían con un futuro como del que ella provenía.

- Vámonos – le dijo aún con la cara escondida en el pecho de su amigo – antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta – simplemente rodeo con sus delgados brazos el cuello de su amigo y se aferró a él, estaba haciendo una gran esfuerzo por no llevar a cabo su plan.

- Vamos, Hikary – su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa, la tomo en sus brazos y la saco de la mansión. Conocía bien a la hija de Sakura y Shaoran era muy fuerte, pero no le quitaba lo humano, y él se encargaría de ayudarla y encontrar otra manera para evitar el futuro. Una alternativa para que sus padres sigan juntos y puedan dar vida a una de las personas más importantes en su vida, una manera para ver a su amiga sonreír de nuevo.

Ella iba en sus brazos tratando de no pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Iba a atacar a su padre, SU padre y hacerle una herida que le impidiera participar en la competencia y así evitar que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Pero, sólo verlos juntos, se dio cuenta que jamás podría herirlos, no a su padre y jamás podría evitar que se amen. Aunque se supone que a penas esa noche se darían cuenta, pudo notar que desde el incidente en que Kusho se quiso aprovechar de su madre, su padre ya la cuidaba.

Debía encontrar la manera de evitar que la maldición se cumpliera, a cualquier precio.

Ajenos a todo Sakura y Shaoran dominaron el "elemento" difícil.

Era la última práctica, debían dormir y era muy tarde, así que la música se desvanecía y sus rostros terminaban muy juntos. Al terminar ambos sonrieron felices de lograrlo, Sakura estaba encantada y Shaoran se sentía más tranquilo.

Con la cercanía a Sakura le pareció muy atractivo el semblante satisfecho de Shaoran con aquella sonrisa que no era de sarcasmo o burla, simplemente era sincera. Él, estaba más tranquilo acostumbrándose cada vez más a la cercanía de ella que ahora le resultaba agradable tanto como su eterna sonrisa, la sentía relajada y muy confiada en sus brazos.

De improviso Sakura lo abrazo con efusividad – lo logramos – casi grita con emoción. Un atisbo de esperanza, de probabilidades de ganar se encendió en su corazón.

- Quieres calmarte – dijo a media sonrisa el chico al sentirse apresado por aquellos cálidos brazos.

- Eh… - al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se alejo con las mejillas sonrojadas – lo siento – se inclino varias veces.

- Deja de hacer eso – dijo él mientras un adorable carmín iluminaban sus mejillas y que pensaba era producto de la práctica, de inmediato cambió de dirección la mirada.

Ella se levantó finalmente mientras recorría casi inconcientemente el cuerpo del chico, se veía tan atractivo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en su muñeca no estaba la pulsera que le había dado. Paso de la alegría a la tristeza y luego a la ira.

- ¿Dónde esta lo que te regalé? – dijo casi autoritariamente.

- Eh – la busco en su mano y apenas se daba cuenta que no la tenía – yo… no lo sé, hace unas horas la tenía – sonó tan sincero que ella no pudo evitar disculparlo.

- Esta bien – dijo calmadamente mientras sus manos se movían rápidamente quitándose la suya.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó algo alarmado, ¿se había enojado?

Le tomo la mano sin ninguna consideración y comenzó a colocársela.

- Debes tenerla para recordar el pacto, sólo tú eres tan descuidado para perderla ahora.

- ¿Acaso no fuiste tu quien me la coloco? Por eso se cayo, no sabes amarrarla bien – se quejo.

Ella lo ignoró y termino de colocarla, sin querer se había acercado más y más a él. La acomodo en su lugar mientras él sentía un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo al sentir sus pequeñas manos en su brazo.

- Listo – dijo orgullosa – así no lo olvidaras.

Le llevaba casi una cabeza de estatura, así con su mejor sonrisa giró su rostro encontrándose la mirada más dulce que le hubiera conocido. Sus miradas quedaron conectadas, de sus labios la sonrisa se borró, quedando solamente aquella mirada demasiado especial para ser ignorada. Esa mirada que le robó el aliento, esos ojos parecían introducirse en su ser y conocer sus más profundos secretos, estremecer sus sentidos y robar su cordura. Con una sensación de pérdida de aliento la obligó a abrir levemente lo labios tratando de recuperar el oxigeno robado.

Él se sumergió en la profunda mirada esmeralda, una sensación desconocida viajo por cada parte de su cuerpo, impidiéndole pensar nada que no fuera ella y estar más cerca, la observó como si buscara en sus ojos una respuesta a una pregunta hecha por su mirar. Su respuesta le fue dada al notar como levemente sus femeninos labios se abrían ligeramente, casi invitándolo. Simplemente tuvo que inclinarse un poco para tocar aquellos labios rosados.

Cerró los ojos al suave contacto, mientras ella aún sorprendía mantenía los ojos abiertos, tardo sólo unos segundos antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar cerrando los ojos y respondiendo el beso tiernamente.

En sus mentes no había nada al principio, sólo el rostro del que ahora mantenía contacto.

El beso no tardo en profundizarse más. Y Shaoran tuvo la necesidad de acercarla cada vez más a él, en un abrazo firme pero tierno rodeando su cintura. Ella permaneció quieta sólo disfrutando como la calidez de su cuerpo era rodeada por la de él. Finalmente respondió abrazándose de su cuello apenas conciente de lo que hacía. Los cuerpos estuvieron tan cerca que podían sentir el golpeteo del corazón del otro. Los pies de ella temblaban como gelatina y casi sintió caer cuando los patines no encontraron apoyo. Él lo sintió y no estaba dispuesto a perder el contacto, así que se aferró más y los patines de ella perdieron el contacto con el hielo de la pista.

Fue en ese momento cuando en ambas mentes algunas imágenes y sensaciones aparecieron, a la velocidad del rayo invadieron sus mentes y corazones. Lejos de apartarse sintieron la imperiosa necesidad de estar juntos y se abrazaron más, sosteniéndose del otro, el sentimiento dormido finalmente despertó. Ese sentimiento que les decía que se pertenecían, que sus almas se habían buscado durante tiempo y ese era el momento de despertar.

Los pulmones reclamaron oxigeno y los obligaron a separarse con respiración agitada, pero sin perder el contacto con la mirada del otro. Tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, aún se abrazaban. Las imágenes quedaron dispersas en sus mentes, demasiado confusas para entenderlas.

- Sakura.

- Shaoran.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal? Lamento la tardanza pero créanme que estoy estresada con todo lo que tengo que hacer y el tiempo se acaba, además no podía subirlo. Pero pasando a mejores cosas como se habrán dado cuenta no sé mucho sobre patinaje, espero que me hayan entendido. La canción de Feel de Robbie Williams pues es una de mis favoritas, y sólo fue adaptada para Tomoyo.

Y el siguiente capítulo son las finales, SyS ganarán? Ustedes que creen? y Tomoyo?

Mil gracias por su review: Celina Sosa, Coll Saku, darthmocy y Zauberry su apoyo es importante para mi.

Cuídense, saludos y hasta pronto.


	18. Ganadores

CAPITULO 18

Ganadores

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

El sol encontró a China como siempre muy agitada, todos yendo y viviendo en otro día más. Pero para algunos era un día muy especial. Esa tarde y noche se llevarían a cabo las últimas competencias en el colegio y la clausura.

Sakura se levantó un poco tarde como siempre, Kero tuvo que gritarle al oído para despertarla.

- Ya era hora de levantarte - gruñía el animalito.

- No me regañes Kero - se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

- Aún no me has dicho porque llegaste tan tarde anoche - se pegó a la puerta del baño esperando respuesta.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro al recordar la noche anterior y agradeció que Kero no la estuviera observando.

- N..nada - trató de no tartamudear - sólo practicamos - sólo el recuerdo le produjo una calida sensación en el pecho.

- Esta bien, pero ¿era necesario el hechizo del sueño? - cascaditas salían de sus ojitos.

- Lo siento pero no puedo arriesgarme a que te vea - a pesar de que el agua en la que limpiaba su cuerpo estaba tibia, sentía un calor en todo su cuerpo y aunque tratará de alejar de su mente la noche anterior simplemente no podía.

- Pero ese mocoso no tiene ni una gota de magia - dijo enojado – ni siquiera podría sacar un conejo de un sombrero.

- Kero - salió del baño ya cambiada - quiero que esta noche te portes bien - dijo en un gracioso tono amenazante.

- Claro que lo haré.

El sonido del celular de Sakura los interrumpió y al ver de quien se trataba sus ojos se iluminaron, no fue necesario decirle a Kero con quien hablaba.

- Seguro es el amo Clow - pensó el animalito, voló a su "habitación" y saco unos dulces, su reserva se acababa, tendría que pedir más. Escucho a una alegre Sakura hablar y colgar.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Vienen de regreso llegan esta tarde - daba pequeños brinquitos alrededor del guardián quien pensaba que esa parte infantil de Sakura no maduraba - me verán competir, estoy segura - se detuvo y un aura rosada de determinación la cubrió - que ganaremos - dijo feliz.

- ¿Cómo van tus heridas Fuu? - los chicos provenientes del futuro estaban sentados en una parque donde varias parejas y familias iban a pasar el rato.

- Perfectas - sonrió para convencer a la chica.

- Me alegra - los ojos ámbar de Aurora se perdieron en la nada.

- Ahora ¿qué haremos? - preguntó el chico de ojos índigo - falta muy poco para que sus identidades secretas como Xiao y Nikcté sean descubiertas y se odien.

- Lo sé - su mirada seguía perdida.

- Lo más extraño es que Hyobe no haya aparecido, esperaba que atacara.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa, ese tonto no se ha mostrado, como si supiera algo que nosotros no.

- Creo que no tenemos otra opción que decirle todo a mi padre - con esas palabras logro que ella lo mirara con una sombra de duda en la mirada.

- Tal vez... pero debemos tener cuidado, si no calculamos nuestras acciones modificaríamos el futuro radicalmente.

- Creo que ya lo hicimos.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Según las lecciones de magia los hechizos de tiempo al hacer cambios drásticos, se puede crear una dimensión alterna.

- ¿Lo leíste en los libros de Clow? - el chico asintió.

- Quiere decir que si cambiamos este tiempo, existe la posibilidad de que nuestro futuro sea igual o que cambie.

- No importa - en sus ojos brillo la decisión - aunque mi futuro no sea salvado, por lo menos lo intentaré.

- Debemos apresurarnos, según esos libros no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo. Ya que aún no nacemos perdemos energía mágica y energía vital.

- Es por eso que ese inútil no se ha presentado ante nosotros, esta esperando que nuestro tiempo se acabe para que él pueda actuar.

- Tal vez tengas razón.

- Es mejor irnos, debemos tener buenos asientos para la competencia - su rostro cambio, ahora no le era tan difícil sonreír, ya que sus padres estaban vivos en ese tiempo y se amaban.

- Bien - se sentía más tranquilo de ver a su amiga con mejor ánimo, llegó a pensar que nunca la volvería a ver así. Y estaba seguro que haría lo que fuera, para que nunca se borrara esa sonrisa.

No muy lejos de ahí.

Un hombre con sonrisa desquiciada observaba como la tarde llegaba.

- Será esta noche - tardó unos días en recuperarse y en encontrar a su "otro yo" y fusionarse con él, ahora estaba listo para comenzar su venganza.

Rápidamente se deshizo de su pacto con la pequeña que lo sacó de la nada y ahora sólo deseaba ver de nuevo como se atacaban sin piedad Sakura y Shaoran, jamás se cansaría de verlos destruirse uno al otro y sufrir.

Sabía que hasta cierto punto era mejor esperar, a Aurora y Kyung se les acababa el tiempo y debían actuar con cautela ya que ponían en riesgo su existencia si decían sus verdaderas identidades, pero eran más sus ansias de venganza.

Corría a todo lo que daban sus pies, tropezando constantemente con las personas que caminaban por los pasillos. No quería llegar tarde, pero le importaba mucho que Eriol y Touya fueran a la competencia por eso se fue a recibirlos al aeropuerto y los llevó ella misma al lugar. Pero el vuelo se retraso y ahora corría para estar lista no había mucho tiempo.

- Profesora Zu - llegó casi derrumbando la puerta.

- Gracias al cielo Sakura, pensé que no llegabas.

- Lo siento.

- Es mejor prepararte - dijo Chiaky, por un momento pensó lo mismo.

- Kinomoto, ni siquiera en un día tan importante puedes llegar temprano - le reprocho Mei que era ayudada por Chiaky.

- No seas dura Meiling - defendió Tomoyo - vamos Sakura.

- Si, gracias - se puso en sus manos para estar lista.

- ¿Sabes? Shaoran vino a buscarte - comentó Tomoyo.

- Een... serio - tartamudeo y de inmediato notó a través del espejo, que sus mejillas se tornaron rosas.

Lo vería hasta la competencia, realmente no sabía como reaccionar frente a él. Sobre todo después de lo que paso la noche anterior y que estaba muy fresco en su mente.

Meiling la vio de reojo pero no dijo nada, Shaoran también estaba levemente nervioso cuando llegó a preguntar por ella.

Los asientos de los espectadores se llenaron mucho antes de la hora indicada. Por supuesto no faltaron Ikue, Hisaki, Yamazaki y Chiharu, no muy lejos se sentaron Touya y Eriol, el pequeño Kero estaba guardado en una mochila que llevaba Eriol y veía perfectamente. En el techo estaban Aurora y Kiung, también esperando.

Los minutos se hicieron cortos y la competencia finalmente comenzó.

Una gran presentación, todos estaban emocionados y tristes a la vez, las competencias terminarían.

La luz del sol se torno naranja antes de desaparecer y fue cuando la primera estrella apareció en el cielo cuando la final de patinaje comenzó.

De nuevo se hizo gala de las habilidades de los patinadores, los triples saltos eran lo más común, estaban utilizando sus mejores armas para ganar. Sakura no sabía describir lo que sentía en esos momentos, observando desde los monitores de los vestuarios, eran realmente buenos.

El sorteo los había colocado como los la quinta de 10 parejas, antes de la pareja francesa, la mejor hasta el momento. Los jueces consideraban más lo artístico pero aún así estaban muy estrictos.

- No te preocupes - Tomoyo la sacó de sus pensamientos - lo harán bien - le sonrió.

- Gracias - aunque después de ver a las parejas no estaba muy segura.

Su turno se acercaba.

- ¿Hasta cuando va a salir el monstruo? - gruñó Touya, eso se estaba haciendo realmente aburrido para su gusto.

- Ten paciencia querido amigo - la sonrisa misteriosa de Eriol no desaparecía de sus labios. Aunque lo que si le sorprendió fue ver a Sakura un tanto diferente, había algo nuevo en sus ojos que aún no lograba entender, pero según su sonrisa era muy bueno. Estaba seguro que su hermano también lo noto. Aunque casi muere en manos de Sakura casi lo estrangula por lo feliz que estaba de verlo nuevamente y es que hacía ya muchos meses de no verlo.

Era el turno de Kusho y Meiling. Sakura les deseo buena suerte y ellos entraron a la pista. Dieron un muy buen espectáculo, pero sus rostros eran muy rígidos y faltos de emoción, los nervios traicionaron a Kusho que cayó y les bajaron puntos.

Faltaba una pareja más para su turno y el tablero no era tranquilizador, si deseaban ganar tendrían que tener calificaciones muy altas.

- Vamos Sakura - a su lugar - indicó la profesora Zu.

- Si - todos le desearon suerte y se fue a colocar en posición cerca de la pista.

Estaba muy distraída buscando el rostro de sus amigos, hermano y Eriol que no se dio cuenta cuando Shaoran se acercaba. Cuando los vio los saludo a todos con una sorisa nerviosa y ellos le respondieron.

Fijó su mirada en la pista, deseando hacer un buen trabajo en ella. Luego dio una mirada al lugar entero. Por ser uno de los últimos eventos todo se decoró para la ocasión. Resaltaba el tono azulado arriba de las gradas. Los escudos de los colegios ubicados alrededor de la pista. Justo frete a ella se levantaba una estructura, con fondo azulado, supuso que era el lugar donde los participantes de canto se ubicarían, recorrió el lugar y reparó ante la enorme cantidad de personas reunidas para la competencia. Caras conocidas y desconocidas observaban atentos la ejecución de la pareja que en esos momentos terminaba su rutina.

Una sensación calida en su ser le hizo saber que no estaba sola él se acercaba, un tanto apenada bajo la mirada.

- ¿Estas lista? - sintió que el aire le faltaba tan sólo al escuchar su voz, pero se reprendió a sí misma pensando que no era el momento de perder la compostura.

Levantó la mirada y lo vio, le sonreía muy ligeramente, mientras le ofrecía el brazo para llegar juntos a la entrada de la pista, en su mano pudo ver la muestra del pacto que decía que ganarían.

- Si - dijo finalmente, reprimiendo su sonrojo.

- Sólo imagina que estamos solos y nadie nos ve.

- Lo intentaré.

Despertó de su ensueño cuando el público aplaudía las calificaciones de la pareja inglesa, que momentáneamente se colocaba en el primer sitio, dejando a Meiling y Kusho en tercer lugar. Kusho maldijo internamente, y se quedo cerca de la pista deseando que Li se rompiera una pierna en la ejecución.

Fueron anunciados y salieron a la pista.

- Todo saldrá bien - le susurro apretando levemente su mano.

- Si - dijo convencida.

De nuevo sólo se pudieron apreciar uno al otro cuando esperaban que comenzara la música.

Ahora estaban vestidos ambos de blanco, la labor de Tomoyo era admirable.

Ella con un precioso traje pegado a su cuerpo, acentuando su pequeña cintura rodeada de una delgada cinta dorada. La parte del busto era adornada con pedrería muy fina que formaban una estrella dorada y escote en V, las mangas cubrían lo largo de sus entrenados brazos ciñéndose delicadamente a su muñeca, siguiendo en pico hasta sujetarse en el dedo medio con un anillo plateado. La falda de seda era corta, recta con cierta coquetería ya que tenía en ambas piernas una discreta abertura dándole un toque más juvenil. Todo salpicado por diminuta diamantina que remarcaba sus movimientos. El cabello estaba todo recogido en una alta coleta que simulaba una flor con adornos blancos y dorados. Su rostro finamente maquillado en el tono de su piel rosada, sólo acentuados levemente sus ojos verdes, pintando sus tupidas y largas pestañas y en los labios sólo brillo acentuando su natural sensualidad.

El traje de él era similar, en el mismo color blanco pero con menos adornos dorados. La parte baja era lisa, sólo adornado con una línea dorada en forma vertical, su pecho adornado con la misma estrella que su pareja, sólo que más pequeña, mangas largas pero más holgadas que terminaban ceñidas a sus muñecas pero que no ocultaban el tejido que representaba su pacto, la pulsera que Sakura le diera. Los primeros botones de la camisa no habían sido arreglados, dejando ver muy levemente el bien formado pecho del chico. Por fin, después de muchos minutos, había podido peinarse un estilo muy juvenil con su mechón en la frente que le daba un estilo rebelde. Su rostro tenía una sonrisa muy desconocida para todos incluso para los que lo conocían, la mirada decidida, concentrada y brillaba con ternura dirigida solamente a su pareja.

El público quedo maravillado con los bellos trajes, ya que los demás concursantes habían llevado vestuarios más complicados y colores muy extravagantes. Los gritos de una eufórica Ikue, junto a los ruegos de que guarde silencio de su novio eran lo único que se escuchaba. Y aunque estaban amenazados de que si volvían a armar un escándalo lo sacarían sin ninguna consideración, no le importo mucho a Ikue que no escatimo en apoyar a sus amigos con enormes letreros con sus nombres.

Se observaron mutuamente y una leve sonrisa fue su saludo. Después la música comenzó. Era "Reflection of pasión" de Yanni.

Un piano, su sonido suave les dio la pauta para comenzarse a mover por el hielo para tomar velocidad. Comenzaron como se supone lo harían, patinando por toda la pista con algunos movimientos suaves y perfectamente sincronizados, adornados con una natural sonrisa de estar haciendo algo que en verdad disfrutaban, mientras se unía un violín a la melodía.

Parecía que los dedos del pianista bailaban sobre las teclas del piano acelerando el ritmo y el resto de los instrumentos se mezclaban para marcar el momento del primer elemento, un molinete con varias vueltas con cambio de posición y dirección, en la que Shaoran tomaba a Sakura de la cintura y ella se sostenía de su cuello, dejando huellas en el hielo de perfectos círculos. Sus cuerpos se movían con gracia y elegancia.

- Sólo nosotros - le susurró Shaoran con voz ronca y leve en cuanto ambos se erguían y la velocidad de los giros aumentaba, aprovecho un movimiento para hundir su cara en el cuello de la chica, provocándole un agradable cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. El blanco de sus trajes y la velocidad los hacían parecer una misma persona fundiéndose en un bello baile.

- Nosotros - repitió ella en lo que fue un suspiro.

Decidieron olvidarse por un momento que estaban siendo observados, pensando que todo lo que hacían era para complacerse a sí mismos y a su pareja, empezando a disfrutar cada movimiento y la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

De pronto y como si nada, se detuvieron en seco, demostrando el dominio que tenían de sus cuerpos, impresionando incluso a algunos jueces, los giros no parecían afectarlos en lo más mínimo.

Recorrieron un tramo más uno junto al otro, como si de una sombra se tratará moviéndose al mismo tiempo con constantes pero definidos movimientos de sus cuerpos, la música para entonces bajaba de intensidad. Llegaron a una de las esquinas de la pista y se prepararon tomando velocidad a lo largo de la pista, y cuando la música aumento de velocidad dieron un salto con tres giros, ligados con el salto doble hacia delante conocido como Axel cayendo en un sólo pie con excelente sincronía.

La música se suavizó de nuevo y pudieron reponer un poco las fuerzas, sin dejar ningún momento de mover sus cuerpos. Ella hacía gala de movimientos delicados llenos de sentimiento, mientras los de él eran estilizados y precisos. Se colocaron para la siguiente evolución conocida también como mortal, en la que Shaoran comenzaba a girar en el mismo lugar, mientras Sakura tomada solo de su mano comenzaba a girar, con la cara hacia el cielo, casi acostada sobre el hielo.

Al compás de la música lentamente él la ayudaba a incorporarse. Cuando la música comenzaba a subir de intensidad se separaron para ir cada uno a una esquina de la pista tomar impulso y hacer su nuevo elemento. Un sonido del piano fue su señal, desde ambas esquinas comenzaron a patinar uno hacia el otro. Patinaron a toda velocidad, parecía que chocarían e frente si no se detenían, cuando faltaban escasos metros y la música llegaba al punto máximo de intensidad de nuevo dieron un increíble salto girando en el aire, tres vueltas y media, pasando muy cerca uno del otro, cayendo perfectamente al hielo en lados opuestos de la pista. Todos quedaron biquiabiertos, ese elemento era pocas veces visto por ser muy arriesgado. Con sólo fallar en el cálculo podían chocar en el aire y producir un accidente. Pero ambos lo habían preparado muy bien.

El público a penas se recobraba de la sorpresa y ambos chicos estaban colocados para el siguiente elemento.

Shaoran tomaba la cadera de Sakura y la elevó a lo más alto, ella con gracia extendía sus manos mientras él cambiaba de dirección, sólo unos segundos y él parecía empujarla hacia el cielo. Sakura dio varias vueltas para caer en los brazos de Shaoran casi a la altura de la cadera del chico que dulcemente la colocaban en el hielo. No era de mucha dificultad, pero la facilidad con lo que lo hicieron sorprendió a Chiaky.

Lo siguiente fue una serie de pasos en serpentina para recorrer la pista, con las manos unidas, sus miradas se buscaban constantemente, la sonrisa de sus labios no desaparecía, eso junto a la hermosa melodía lograba dar un hermoso espectáculo. Con la música como única guía se colocaron para el último y más difícil elemento, relajaron sus cuerpos.

La profesora Zu y Chiaky se extrañaron nuevamente al verlos tomar otra posición para el último elemento.

- ¿Qué...? - apenas iba a protestar la profesora Yoko Zu, pero se quedo callada ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Shaoran rodeaba a Sakura por la cintura con la mano derecha, y ella colocaba la suya sobre ella, mientras se aproximaban a una de las esquinas para luego dar vuelta e impulsarse para tomar velocidad.

- Confió en ti – susurro Shaoran acercándose a su oído, que por primera vez sintió su corazón acelerarse, ante cierto temor reflejado en sus ojos. Que aunque Sakura no vio, pero se dio cuenta por el sonido de su voz.

Asintió levemente y lleno sus pulmones de aire, dando un leve apretón a la mano de Shaoran.

Ambos debían estar concentrados, porque la más mínima falla dejaría a Sakura con algunos huesos rotos. Lo sabían y ninguno se arriesgaría a perder la concentración.

La nota esperada llegó y fue cuando Shaoran concentro su fuerza en su brazo derecho para darle impulso a Sakura y prácticamente la lanzó, aprovechando el impulso y la altura, ella dio cuatro vueltas y media en el aire cayendo levemente inclinada, pero recuperándose de inmediato. En su plan tenían pensado cinco vueltas pero Sakura tuvo un pequeño problema al caer. Sin embargo no estaban desilusionados, lo hicieron bien y Sakura no pareció lastimada y eso era lo que importaba.

Lo último, en la que la música era más suave hicieron una coreografía sencilla, satisfechos sólo disfrutaron el momento, la música acababa y terminaban con la última parte de la coreografía en la que ellos se abrazaron quedando muy cerca sus rostros mientras su frente destilaba pequeñas perlas transparentes y sus pechos subían y bajaban.

Una satisfecha sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, habían cumplido su promesa de dar todo de ellos y ganar, pero más importante que ganar a los demás, era ganar confianza en ellos mismos de poderlo lograr y ganar la confianza de su pareja de patinaje.

El público y los jueces no cabían de la sorpresa, esos chicos había logrado lo que nadie antes. El silencio reino por dos segundos, sólo unos gritos se comenzaban a escuchar.

- Suéltala mocoso - salidos del hermano mayor de Sakura, eran rebasados por un emocionado público que gritaba y se paraba de sus lugares para aplaudir a la pareja.

Las flores y peluches llovieron en la pista, mientras muy tímidamente la pareja agradecía con leves inclinaciones.

Patinaron a la salida, siendo recibidos por todos con cara de sorpresa, sin decir nada se dirigieron frente al tablero donde no tardarían en aparecer las calificaciones. Sólo escuchaban gritos de felicitaciones y aplausos.

Su corazón se detuvo un segundo al ver aparecer sus calificaciones. Sin duda se colocaron en primer lugar, los asistentes al evento aplaudieron satisfechos. Sakura sólo brincaba y se abrazaba de Shaoran repitiendo una y otra vez que lo habían logrado.

Y justo cuando sin importarle nada Sakura dirigía sus labios hacia el ambarino, este fue distraído por una voz que gritaba - Quita tus manos de ella... - de un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y con ojos de demonio trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud.

El beso quedo depositado en la comisura de sus labios.

Shaoran pudo notar que tras aquel gigante que amenazaba con matarlo, estaba la sonrisa tonta del chico Hiraguizawa, pero no le dio importancia, era su momento de victoria y no permitiría que se lo arruinaran.

Afortunadamente el hermano de Sakura no pudo hacer nada, ya que ambos fueron conducidos hacia los vestidores.

- Lo hicimos - La sonrisa de Sakura nunca fue tan pronunciada, bailaba alrededor de Shaoran, él la observaba con una diminuta sonrisa, mientras la profesora Zu y Chiaky no sabían si reclamar o felicitar, había sido muy arriesgado.

Llegaron al vestidor y entonces la profesora Zu revisó a Sakura para asegurarse que estuviera bien, pues noto muy bien la inclinación de Sakura al terminar el salto cuadruple, era un tremendo esfuerzo para la rodilla y el tobillo.

- Fue muy arriesgado - dijo en tono serio dirigiendo una mirada seria a la pareja, Chiaky optó por salir.

- Pero los felicito - abrazo a ambos chicos cambiando su expresión a una preocupada y luego a una feliz - ahora dense un retoque y salgan, podrán ver al resto de las parejas - no le importaba ya mucho el lugar sino la valentía, se retiró con una sonrisa.

- Te lo dije - sonrió Shaoran.

- Si - de nuevo le saltó encima.

Esta vez él lo aprovecho y demostrando un poco su emoción tomo el rostro de la castaña y lo beso tiernamente sólo disfrutando el momento.

Encontrando en el beso la emoción correspondida, unos labios que ansiaban unirse y no separarse, unos ojos que decían todo lo que en su ser se alojaba. Ese extraño sentimiento e imágenes pasaron en su mente con menos intensidad, se separaron un segundo examinado al otro y sin decir nada ambos supieron que también eso lo compartían.

De nuevo no hubo tiempo para hablar ya los llamaban.

- Sakura - Tomoyo llegó de improvisto, los vio separarse rápidamente - es hora - anuncio sonriendo, claro que vio todo pero prefirió no incomodarlos, por ahora.

Tomoyo sonrió, sus suposiciones no estaban del todo mal, ese par tenían algo que cada vez crecía más, sonrió contenta por ellos. Pero no puedo evitar que a su mente llegará la posibilidad de que algún día y de alguna manera ella pudiese encontrar también a alguien especial. Alguien con quien compartir, conversar, soñar, divertir, consolar y hasta pelear, y que esa persona le correspondiera. Parecía un sueño lejano, pero se permitía soñar, sobre todo ahora a minutos de una competencia. De nuevo la imagen de su madre y de sus palabras, llegaban a su mente.

Las siguientes parejas hicieron gala de sus capacidades, pero desafortunadamente sus nervios los traicionaban y caían, otros simplemente mostraban una cara de total preocupación, quitando por completo el toque mágico que la pareja del colegio anfitrión había demostrado.

Al aparecer las calificaciones de la última pareja, era oficial, eran los nuevo campeones de la categoría colegial en patinaje en pareja. Al ser premiados lucían radiantes, Sakura felizmente sonreía y agradecía al público, Shaoran sólo una muy leve sonrisa y con la repetidas miradas sobre la castaña, todo el tiempo estuvieron tomados de las manos, sin ser totalmente concientes de ello.

El hermano mayor de Sakura casi sacaba humo por las orejas, tenía unas enormes ganas de retorcer el cuello del ambarino, pero la gente de seguridad le hicieron la misma advertencia que a Ikue de guardar silencio. Ahora se contentaba con planear un buen regaño a su hermana.

Después de grabar en video esos memorables momentos, que por cierto tenía un lugar privilegiado por ser competidora, Tomoyo se dirigió a cambiarse y prepararse para la competencia. Era en unos minutos más y cuando se daba el retoque final.

- Hola Tomoyo - entró una ilusionada Ikue.

- Gracias por venir - la chica de ojos azulados se dio vuelta y tras Ikue reconoció al chico que ella conocía como Eriol.

- Buenas noches Tomoyo - con su habitual galantería tomo la mano de la chica y la beso.

- Bu... uenas noches - no supo si tartamudeo por nervios de la competencia o la mirada un tanto cambiada del chico.

- ¿Para qué me llamaste? - Ikue sin darse cuenta de las miradas interrumpió.

- Necesito un favor...

- Tú sólo dilo - estaba más que feliz por ayudar en algo.

- Me harías el favor de videograbarme - le entrego el aparato y le mostró como utilizarlo. Mientras lo hacía Eriol no quitaba su vista de la chica que estaba simplemente radiante.

- Será un honor - dijo Ikue cuando terminó de decir las instrucciones Tomoyo - Por cierto Hisaky, Yamazaky, Chiharu, Chiaky y la profesora Zu te desean suerte. Aunque no creo que la necesites cantas muy hermoso.

- Gracias.

- Estoy seguro que será la ganadora - comentó Eriol casualmente llamando la atención de las chicas.

- Eso espero - dijo en un suspiro - me alegra que hayas podido venir a la competencia, Sakura estaba muy feliz de saber que llegarían a tiempo - le brindo una sonrisa no muy sincera.

Eriol notó que a pesar de todo, algo la molestaba se imagino lo que era.

Ikue observaba a uno y otro, un brillo en sus ojos apareció y decidió marcharse. Tenía un buen sentido de intuición que le decía que debía retirarse.

- Tengo que irme, Hisaky debe estar esperándome - se despidió y se marcho.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó una vez que se alejo Ikue.

- Disculpa... - como si la trajeran de pronto a la realidad Tomoyo parpadeo - yo... claro.

- Puedes confiar en mi - dijo en voz suave y sumamente comprensiva que hizo casi imposible negarse a Tomoyo.

- Es mi madre, creo que no vendrá, de nuevo... - su mirada se perdió en algún punto indefinido del lugar - pero estoy bien - el brillo en sus ojos pareció no tan natural como deseara.

Eriol le sonrió dulcemente - no estas sola, todos tus amigos y "yo" te apoyamos - con dulzura tomo su mano y la presiono dulcemente.

- Gracias Eriol – él le volvió a sonreír antes de desearle suerte y salir.

Suspiro hondamente, terminó de arreglarse y salio. Todos los finalistas ya estaban en su lugar y se dio comienzo a la final.

Las luces bajaron de intensidad en todo el lugar, tan sólo dejando las que iluminaban al concursante en turno, pero ellos podían ver al público. A Tomoyo le tocó ser la tercera, los dos primeros concursantes por su puesto fueron muy buenos, pero en cuanto la chica tomo su lugar todo el público aplaudió emocionado.

Se tomo unos segundos y revisó el lugar a pesar de la oscuridad pudo ubicar a sus amigos, sobre todo por un letrero de casi un metro con letras plateadas que tenían su nombre, cortesía de Ikue. También vio a Eriol, segundos después vio una figura que se abría paso entre el público, su madre había llegado. No supo si alegrarse o no, su rostro era muy serio, tomo asiento no muy lejos de Eriol.

Tanto Eriol como Sonomi, no olvidarían como lucía esa noche la hermosa Tomoyo Daidouji, parada frente al micrófono. Llevaba un vestido color blanco que dibujaba perfectamente su cuerpo aún en desarrollo, sujetado por diminutos tirantes por la parte de enfrente que en su espalda se cruzaban para unirse al vestido, tenía un pronunciado escote en la espalda, mostrando su pálida y suave piel, levemente ceñido a su cintura para caer con gracias casi hasta el suelo. Apenas con un retoque de maquillaje en tonos claros, que la hacían ver más blanca que la nieve, sus aretes y collar eran discretos como gotas de lluvia. Zapatillas altas apenas sujetadas por tiritas adornadas con las mismas gotas que los accesorios. El precioso cabello ébano contrastaba con el blanco de su vestido, caía suavemente por sus hombros tan sólo sujetado por un broche plateado. Se veía de más edad, más alta y para gusto de Eriol, sólo lograba acentuar su belleza natural.

Los reflectores la bañaban con luz blanca que hacía brillar el blanco vestido sólo contrastando su largo y negro cabello, pero así la escena era como si tuviera luz propia, y con el fondo azul parecía un verdadero ángel de luz.

No tuvo más tiempo de pensar cuando el sonido de la melodía inundo el lugar, era hora de competir.

Tomoyo tomo aire y comenzó, con la mirada fija en su madre.

"Time to say goodbye" Sara Brithgman

**Quando sono solo**

**sogno all'orizzonte**

**e mancan le parole,**

**Si lo so che non c'è luce**

**in una stanza quando manca il sole,**

**se non ci sei tu con me, con me.**

**Su le finestre**

**mostra a tutti il mio cuore**

**the hai acceso,**

**chiudi dentro me**

**la luce che**

**hai incontrato per strada.**

Su voz de fundía con la música, suave y dulcemente. Su mirada se había centrado en su madre, como demostrándole lo que podía hacer. Pudo notar como el rostro de su madre cambió, estaba realmente sorprendida de la preciosa voz de su hija.

**Time to say goodbye.**

**Paesi che non ho mai**

**veduto e vissuto con te,**

**adesso si li vivrò,**

**Con te partirò**

**su navi per mari**

**che, io lo so,**

**no, no, non esistono più.**

Tomoyo se sintió realmente bien, que por fin su madre pudiera ver de lo que era capaz. Quizá por eso desvió la mirada no importándole ya tanto. Su mirada viajo unos segundos. Tentada a cerrarlos y terminar la canción. Pero una mirada color índigo le llamo la etención, era Eriol que la observaba con una mirada llena de ternura, comprensión y admiración.

**It's time to say goodbye…**

**Quando sei lontana**

**sogno all'orizzonte**

**e mancan le parole,**

**e io sì lo so**

**che sei con me,**

**tu mia luna tu sei qui con me,**

**mio sole tu sei qui con me,**

**con me, con me, con me.**

Se concentró más en la en canción con la vista fija en el chico, su mirada siguió conectada y un brillo de seguridad apareció. Eriol le sonrió con cierto orgullo, ella no pudo evitar sentirse apoyada y le dedico los últimos versos a él, haciendo gala de su voz.

**Time to say goodbye.**

**Paesi che non ho mai**

**veduto e vissuto con te,**

**adesso si li vivrò.**

**Con te partirò**

**su navi per mari**

**che, io lo so,**

**no, no, non esistono più,**

**con te io li rivivrò.**

**Con te partirò**

**su navi per mari**

**che, io lo so,**

**no, no, non esistono più,**

**con te io li rivivrò.**

**Con te partirò.**

**Io con te.**

Time to say goodbye

De nuevo un estruendoso aplauso a su interpretación, aunque parecida a la original, Tomoyo le imprimió su sello, haciéndola aún más hermosa.

Sin duda obtendría el primer lugar. Los siguientes concursantes se veían un tanto toscos al lado de su actuación, sólo quedaba esperar a la premiación.

Mientras afuera

- Tu madre canta hermoso - la hija de Sakura no se perdió de nada.

- Lo sé, estoy orgulloso de ella - comentó Kyung con una sonrisa, conciente de que su madre abandono casi todo por él, por cuidar a su hijo, fue una decisión de la que ni su padre la logro persuadir.

Caminaron alejándose un poco del lugar, afuera no había nadie, prácticamente todos estaban dentro disfrutando de los últimos momentos del intercolegial.

Aurora se quedo estática en un segundo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Él esta aquí - dijo buscando con la mirada al hombre que más odiaba.

- ¿Crees que piense atacar ahora? - según lo que sus padres le habían contado esa ocasión no hubo ningún ataque así que era el Hyobe del futuro.

- Si, pero estaba preparada - sonrió Aurora, de sus ropas sacó una preciosa piedra semitranparente, susurró un hechizo y sobre todo la estructura donde se encontraba la competencia se levantó una barrera de protección.

- No pueden sentirla, me encargue de que fuera indetectable - le dijo a Kyung que ya se preparaba para el combate.

Una tremendo cantidad de energía se estrelló contra la barrera, siendo reflejada por la barrera.

- Así que me esperaban - la voz de aquel hombre retumbo en todo el lugar - llegó caminando calmadamente hasta donde los chicos se encontraban.

- No me decepcionas Aurora, tienes la astucia de tu padre.

- ¿Qué quieres? - los ojos ámbar de la chica brillaban con rencor.

- Sólo quería visitar a tu padres - una sonrisa retorcida se dibujo en sus labios - y adelantar lo inevitable. Pero... veo que aún tienes una buena cantidad de energía, así que pospondremos esta pelea.

- No, pelearemos ahora y esta vez terminare contigo.

- No lo creo querida, si lo haces jamás sabrás como romper el hechizo.

- ¿Qué dice? - Interrogó Kyung.

El hombre se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor.

- Qué en esta época ni siquiera yo sabía como romper el hechizo que hice, pero ahora sí. Ahora lo sé y estoy dispuesto a negociar.

- ¿Negociar? - preguntó con desconfianza Hikary.

- Te lo diré si antes me das el poder que esta en ti...

- el legado qué otra cosa puedes pedir.

- Exacto.

- No puede - aclaró el chico - es parte de ella, no puede hacerlo ese poder le pertenece.

- Hay una manera, ahora lo entiendo el legado sólo puede ser poseído por la persona más poderosa, es decir Aurora, pero ella puede renunciar a ese poder y depositarlo en otra persona. Cuando ese poder sea mío te daré el secreto para romper la maldición de tus padres. Piénsalo...

- Esta loco, eso nunca pasara - Dijo perdiendo la compostura Fuu.

- Para ser hijo de la reencarnación de Clow eres muy impertinente.

- Llevo la sangre de mi madre también y ella dice la verdad cuando es necesario.

- ¿Y si no lo hago? - clavó su ambarina mirada en el hombre.

- Tu perderás querida, encontrare la manera de robarle a Tomoyo el cofre, recuerda que tengo más tiempo que ustedes, tengo años completos y a ustedes... – no reprimió una sonrisa de burla - menos de un mes, sino regresan es seguro que morirán, agotaran su energía.

- Maldición - masculló Kyung, tenía razón.

- Bueno me marcho, tengo mucho que hacer - sin prisas se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sabía que tenía ventajas, si Aurora y Kyung se atrevían a advertir a los chicos corrían el riesgo de poner en peligro sus existencias. Él sólo sabía que Tomoyo era la guardiana, pero sabía su ubicación exacta, Hyobe estuvo tentado a forzar a Tomoyo a decirle su ubicación, pero sabía esos dos los vigilaban y por ahora no tenía pensado enfrentarlos, aún eran muy poderosos, era cuestión de tiempo, aunque realmente ya se estaba cansando.

Aurora quito la barrera, dentro ya se llevaba a cabo la premiación.

- Ahora ¿Qué haremos?

- Lo que debí hacer desde un principio, revelar mi identidad.

- Pero...

- Sólo así lograremos cambiar el futuro, hemos perdido tiempo y energía.

El que ahora se hacía llamar Fuu, asintió no muy convencido.

- ¿Cuando?

- Esta noche. Escuche que organizaran una fiesta de celebración, aprovecharemos la oportunidad.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Las premiaciones fueron momentos de la vida de los tres que jamás olvidarían, las felicitaciones no tardaron en llegar, tampoco ofertas de personas que deseaban que se hicieran profesionales. Pero por ahora tenían otras prioridades.

Se organizó por parte del colegio una celebración para todos los ganadores, las felicitaciones les llovían estaban felices.

Ikue e Hisaky bailaban por un lado, Yamazaky y Chiharu, mientras Shaoran y Sakura trataban de huir de un montón de chicas y chicos que insistían en obtener más que un autografo sobre todo por parte de Sakura, cosa que molesto a Shaoran. Sin ninguna consideración tomo a Sakura de la mano y la sacó de ahí esquivando a todos, buscó un lugar solitario y se detuvo.

- ¿estas bien? - preguntó Sakura genuinamente preocupada por la manera en la que salieron.

- Si - sonó como resoplido de cansancio - esos chicos me estaban acabando la paciencia, se dio vuelta y por fin pudo abrazarla. Suficiente había tenido con el hermano de Sakura al que tuvo que rogarle la chica para poder ir a la celebración, claro que Eriol tuvo que comprometerse a cuidar de Sakura para que Touya la dejará ir.

- Shaoran -suspiro Sakura - es el precio de la fama.

- No quiero ser famoso, sólo quiero estar contigo - se separaron y sus miradas se unieron.

- ¿Me puedes decir que paso con el otro Shaoran Li? El que solía desconfiar en mi - trato de desviar el tema y evitar un sonrojo.

- Dímelo tu.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, desde que te conocí comencé a cambiar.

- Tal vez sea mi encantadora personalidad - dijo con orgullo.

- Puede ser.

- ¿Mi gran inteligencia?

- Tal vez.

- ¿Mi belleza sin igual?

- Es probable.

- Mi increíble sentido de responsabilidad.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Qué? - frunció el ceño.

- Créeme ese no es tu punto fuerte.

- Tuve que disciplinarme para los entrenamientos, en verdad me esforcé. Eres un tonto.

- Orgullosa.

- Atrevido.

- Grosera.

- Insoportable.

- Despistada.

- Arrogante.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Im... ¿Qué? - tal vez escucho mal.

- ¿Que si quieres ser mi novia? - dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- ¿Qué? - tal vez no debió hacer el último brindis, escuchaba que Shaoran le pedía ser su novia.

- ¿Acaso no te lavaste las orejas?

- ... - definitivamente estaba en shock. No sé movía ni un milímetro, lo que provoco que Shaoran se preocupara, tal vez fue muy repentino.

- Sakura ¿estas bien?

- Eh... - por fin reaccionó y toda la sangre le subió a las mejillas, coloreándolas.

- Esta bien, si quieres puedes decírmelo después - trato de no presionarla eran demasiadas emociones para un sólo día.

- Lo siento, es que... ¿yo?

- No la reina de Inglaterra - dijo con ironía - por supuesto que tú.

- Yo... - sentía un tremendo calor subir por todo su cuerpo y concentrarse en el latir de su corazón - Si - contesto con un susurro, ocultando su mirada bajo su castaño cabello.

- ¿Qué? - Shaoran levantó una ceja con una sonrisa y se acercó.

- Ahora eres tu el que tiene las orejas sucias. Que si - dijo con voz más fuerte, aún ocultándose.

- Lo siento pero tendrás que hablar más fuerte no escucho - se acercó un poco más.

- Eres un vengativo - levantó por fin el rostro con una ligera sonrisa - lo que dije es que si quiero ser tu novia, sordo.

Se brindaron una mutua sonrisa.

- Prometo que no te arrepentirás.

- Sé que no lo haré.

Shaoran acarició la mejilla de su ahora novia, provocando en ella un estallar de emociones en todo su cuerpo. Con algo de timidez también acarició su rostro varonil con sus pequeñas manos.

Los rostros se acercaron lentamente, esta vez disfrutando solamente. Unieron sus labios con ternura apenas acariciándose, saboreando con delicadeza. Sakura paso sus manos por la nuca de él acercándolo, y Shaoran tomo su cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, profundizando el beso. Mientras una agradable calidez nacida en sus pechos se expandía por cada parte de su piel, experimentando nuevas sensaciones desconocidas para ambos.

De nuevo cuando se dejaban guiar por esas sensaciones, en sus mentes imágenes aparecían.

- Shaoran - llamó sobre sus labios y con la idea de deshacer el beso.

- No - dijo él y con un arrebato de deseo, profundizo aún más el beso y acrecentó las caricias que hacía en su cintura.

Las emociones ahora despiertas podían salir sin restricciones, y eran tan intensas que dejando de lado las imágenes en las mentes, sólo disfrutaron.

No muy lejos una pareja los observaba, el chico tenía una mirada divertida.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - la chica le dedico una mirada de reproche.

- Nada - pero su sonrisa con aire de misterio no desapareció.

- Dímelo - sin duda era una orden.

- Esta bien, sólo pensaba - con la mirada le señalo a Sakura y Shaoran.

- ¿Qué?

- Que si continúan igual, creo que nacerás antes que yo - se burlo.

- Fuu - le reprocho - eres un indiscreto - sin querer sus mejillas se encendieron y optó por jalar a su amigo, dejando a la pareja tan ocupada que ni de su presencia se percataron, cosa muy extraña en Shaoran.

- Me permites esta pieza - Kyung le ofreció el brazo con galantería.

- Nunca cambiaras - dijo como recriminación.

- Tal vez si tú me lo pides.

- No es momento de divertirse.

- Claro que sí, esperaremos el momento preciso, mientras podemos relajarnos un poco.

- Esta bien - ambos entraron a bailar, pero con la mirada muy atenta.

No muy lejos bailaba Ikue e Hisaky con una energía tremenda pues no habían parado y estaban muy frescos. Yamazaky y Chiharu estaban sentados, él trataba insistentemente de pedir disculpas pues por estar contando mentiras mientras bailaba, empujo a un chico que algo disgustado le regreso el favor y fue a parar sobre los atributos femeninos de Chiharu, a quien no le hizo la más mínima gracia y ahora lo hacía sufrir con el látigo de la indiferencia.

Chiaky, tenía platicaba amenamente con la profesora Zu, acerca de los detalles de la competencia, se le veía realmente animada.

Tomoyo tenía una fila interminable de admiradores que le hacían diferentes propuestas y ella intentaba rechazar, ya había bailado algunas piezas con algunos chicos pero parecían insaciables.

- Anda Tomoyo concedeme este baile - decía uno con sonrisa seductora.

- Yo...

- Ella me hará el honor a mi - decía otro ofreciendo la mano.

- Por supuesto que no, yo seré el afortunado.

Desde la distancia Seika y Fuu los observaban.

- Tu madre tiene muchos admiradores. ¿no te dan celos?

- No, mi madre sabe defenderse sola.

- Lo lamento señores - su voz y acento inglés lo hacían difícil de confundir - la señorita me ha reservado los siguientes bailes.

- Así es - se apresuro a contestar Tomoyo y tomo la mano que le ofrecía.

- Con su permiso - la llevó al centro de la pista, siendo merecedor de miradas admiradas y celosas.

- Gracias - decía aliviada.

- Espero no haber sido demasiado atrevido - se disculpó.

- Oh no, te agradezco no sabía como deshacerme de ellos - le agradeció con una sonrisa.

- ¿Deseas bailar? - esperaba que la mentirilla se haga realidad.

- Claro - era una melodía suave, algo romántica así que se dejaron llevar por el ritmo.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Kyung.

- Creo que será mejor decírselo a tus padres, a ambos - aclaró - ellos sabrán que hacer.

- Bien.

- Pero no quiero que te vean.

- ¿Por qué?

- Si algo sale mal, NO quiero que se ponga en riesgo tu existencia. Se supone que se descubrirá todo sobre ellos en unos días.

- Todo saldrá bien...

- Mi madre solía decir lo mismo y ya ves.

- Hikary...

- Seika - corrigió - mi padre es algo impulsivo el único que sabe lidiar con él es Eriol.

- Esta bien, pero estaré cerca y si escucho algo que te ponga en riesgo, no me quedaré callado.

Terminó la melodía y Hikary se armó de valor, se dirigió directamente hacia Eriol quien aún hablaba con Tomoyo.

- Hiraguizawa - lo llamó, se sentía algo nerviosa y no podía evitarlo, no deseaba cometer errores.

El chico se dio vuelta. Y al reconocerla no pudo evitar demostrar en su mirada la sorpresa y confusión, algo que por supuesto noto Tomoyo, dirigió y examinó a la chica y luego a Eriol.

Ella tenía su estatura, delgada, precioso cabello castaño, ojos ámbar y una mirada muy familiar, sin duda hermosa. Había llamado la atención de más de un chico pero sus facciones eran un tanto frías y serias que era lo que seguramente los había alejado.

- Buenas noches ... - trataba de saludar él pero por alguna razón no recordaba si le había dicho su nombre.

- Seika - completo ella.

Y Tomoyo pudo ver un pequeño brillo en la mirada de la chica.

Eriol le sonrió - no sabía que estudiaba aquí, pensé no era de este país - comentó de manera amable, aunque por dentro ya comenzaba a preguntarse el por qué la chica lo seguía.

- Necesitamos hablar - a pesar del gesto de la chica el brillo en sus ojos se incremento.

- Por supuesto - no quería dejar sola a Tomoyo, pero tenía muchas preguntas para la chica frente a él.

Tomoyo sintió una punzada en el pecho, Eriol se comportaba muy amable con ella y parecía conocerlo, acaso... ¿acaso era su novia y se había enojado por estar con ella? ¿su hermana? Sakura no le había contado nada de él, y pensándolo bien él tampoco.

Frunció el ceño levemente. Un momento, ¿por qué le importaba tanto?

Después de un buen rato de expresar con caricias de los labios y de las manos todo lo que en ese momento sentían Sakura y Shaoran se separaron.

- ¿lo sentiste? Cierto - preguntó Sakura respirando fuertemente.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué cada vez que nos besamos esas imágenes aparecen? - de un susurro su voz comenzaba a alterarse, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

- Tranquila - la abrazo tiernamente, esas preguntas también estaban en su mente, pero tenía que darle alguna respuesta a ella para estar tranquilos.

- De acuerdo a algunas creencias - comenzó a relatar mientras la cabeza de la chica se acurrucaba en su pecho - las almas reencarnan cada determinado tiempo. Deben cumplir con un carma y un darma, las personas que hicieron daño sufrirán las consecuencias ya sea en su misma vida o en una futura. Las almas que se conocieron en el pasado se buscan y reencuentran para saldar deudas, o simplemente estar juntas - acariciaba su cabellera mientras continuaba hablando casi como un padre explica a sus hijo.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- ¿Crees en la reencarnación?

- No lo sé. No la entiendo.

- Verás... - debía calmarla de alguna manera sin revelare que conocía muchos secretos que su Clan y su grupo le habían obligado a estudiar para ser el mejor hechicero de todos - es posible que eso nos suceda ahora, por eso vemos todo eso.

Ella se quedo en silencio, tal vez era cierto. No era mala idea preguntarle a Eriol para saber más del tema.

- Heian - dijo de pronto ella.

- ¿sí? - respondió por impulso.

- Ese era tu nombre.

- Y Zafiro el tuyo - acarició su mejilla - Tratemos de ignorarlo ¿Sí? con el tiempo desaparecerán.

Ella asintió, por alguna razón le creyó sin dudar, porque cada palabra salida de esos tiernos y deliciosos labios no podían ser más que una verdad. Se dio cuenta entonces como se enamoraba de aquel chico que no tardo en robar su aliento de nuevo.

- Quiero hablar con ambos - dijo la chica.

- ¿Ambos? - ahora era Eriol quien fruncía el ceño. No confiaba en esa chica y el hecho de que pidiera hablar con Tomoyo no le agrado nada, podía usarla como señuelo.

- No es lo que piensa, no pienso hacerle ningún daño a la señorita Daidouji - aclaró Seika adivinando su pensamiento. Eso si que lo dejo perplejo, se supone que era él el que casi podía leer el pensamiento - no deseo hacerles daño, necesito su ayuda - se gesto se suavizo, demostrando la verdad de sus palabras.

- Vamos afuera - se dio vuelta y camino hacia uno de los jardines.

- ¿Quieres ir? - consultó Eriol a Tomoyo que se quedó algo sorprendida.

- Por supuesto - y fue la primera en seguir a la extraña chica, mientras se preguntaba si era curiosidad o celos lo que en ese momento la invadían. Pero no tenía por qué... o sí?

La chica los espero fuera, no muy lejos, sólo lo suficiente para que la música los dejará hablar.

Dentro Sakura y Shaoran se reunían con los otros que ahora concentraban sus esfuerzos en ayudar a Yamazaky a convencer a Chiharu que había sido un accidente y que Takashi no era tan pervertido, aunque Shaoran aún tenía sus dudas.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

¡Hola! Es un gusto saludar de nuevo. Estoy muy contenta terminé el capitulo 18, por fin termino la competencia y viene lo interesante, aunque confieso que complique mucho las cosas, pero espero que les guste. Creo que tarde más en seleccionar la música de la competencia reflections of pasion de Yanni, (me encanta simplemente genial) y la de Tomoyo, la de Time say good bye, me pareció que es la que mejor le queda a ella, Sara Brigthman tiene una hermosa voz. Y si alguien me puede decir donde conseguir la traducción se lo agradeceré, ya que aprendí muy poco de italiano. Me hubiera encantado que ustedes pudieran oír la música mientras leían, a mi me provoca mucha emoción.

- darthmocy - hola, que bueno que ya todo este aclarado, ¿Qué te pareció la competencia? a mi me gusto, bueno que puedo decir yo, cierto? Cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto.

- Basileia Daudojiu - gracias por el review. Es cierto, según mis planes estoy en los últimos capítulos, aunque hay partes en las que me apasiono y me salen páginas y páginas. Muchas gracias por leer y por darme tu opinión, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos.

- liana - Hola, bien adivinaste la pareja SyS ganaron, aunque yo lo dudaba, creo que se lo merecían después de todo lo que sufrieron y como lo pediste se hicieron novios, por ahora je, je. Gracias por leer y por el review.

- Celina Sosa - ¿Qué te pareció? A decir verdad cuando termine de escribir me quede con un nudo en la garganta, creo que me emocione. Y ahora habrá que ver como se las ingenia Hikary (O mejor dicho yo, porque no estoy segura de como deshacer el desatre que arme) Gracias por tu apoyo amiguita. Hasta pronto.

- danielle - Hola, me alegra que te guste la historia, un poco enredada. Siempre me gusto SyS, gracias por el review, cuídate y hasta pronto.

Hasta pronto.

yuen chan


	19. Futuro

Capítulo 19

**Futuro**

¡¡¡Holitas a todas y todos!

Permitanme presentarme soy Ikue, si no me recuerdan soy una de las creaciones de la loca escritura yuen chan. El día de hoy me ha pedido que les diera la bienvenida. ¿Por qué? (susurrando) en mi opinión creo que no esta bien de la cabeza...

- IKUEE - se escucha voz muy fuerte salir de una oscura esquina.

- Ok, Ok. Les decía que yuen chan esta un poco ocupada y enojada. Porque resulta que perdió el archivo donde guardaba el último capítulo de esta historia, que si todo sale bien será el siguiente. Anda por todos lados culpando a todos de su... (susurrando) pésima memoria.

- Ikue, quieres terminar de una vez o llamaré a Kero si no puedes hacerlo. Tengo mucho trabajo date prisa.

- Bien, ya entendí. Qué humor. Lo que sucedió fue que llevó al técnico su PC y sólo Kami sabe que le hicieron que dejaron un desorden peor de lo que tenía, ji, ji. El punto es que esta muy enojada con todos y con ella por haberlo perdido. Y lo peor es que había comenzado un nuevo fic.

- Un saludo y muchos bechitos a todos los que leen a esta loca escritora, saludos a Celina sosa, gracias por tu review, fue una de las pocas cosas que le subieron el humor de ya saben aquien.

- Ikue...

- Ya voy (susurrando) definitivamente la afecto haber perdido el archivo. Bien los dejo con la historia. Besitos, abrazos y apapachos a todos mis admiradores y admiradores, sé que son muchos pero por su timidez no se atreven a decirmelo.

- ¡¡KERO! te tengo un trabajo.

- ¿Me vas a dar dulces? - se escucha la voz chillona del animalido del otro lado de la puerta.

- Todos los que quieras.

- Bueno, me voy mi jefa me habla y yo me porto bien, así que disfruten la historia.

- Mis dulces...

**§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§**

- Quiero hablar con ambos - dijo la chica.

- ¿Ambos? - ahora era Eriol quien fruncía el ceño. No confiaba en esa chica y el hecho de que pidiera hablar con Tomoyo no le agrado nada, podía usarla como señuelo.

- No es lo que piensa, no pienso hacerle ningún daño a la señorita Daidouji - aclaró Seika adivinando su pensamiento. Eso si que lo dejo perplejo, se supone que era él el que casi podía leer el pensamiento - no deseo hacerles daño, necesito su ayuda - se gesto se suavizo, demostrando la verdad de sus palabras.

- Vamos afuera - se dio vuelta y camino hacia uno de los jardines.

- ¿Quieres ir? - consultó Eriol a Tomoyo que se quedó algo sorprendida.

- Por supuesto - y fue la primera en seguir a la extraña chica, mientras se preguntaba si era curiosidad o celos lo que en ese momento la invadían. Pero no tenía por qué.

La chica los espero fuera, no muy lejos, sólo lo suficiente para que la música los dejará hablar.

Hikary dio un vistazo a Kyung que desde el techo de la casa donde se hacía la celebración los escuchaba. Dio un suspiro al ver parados frente a sí, a los que en un futuro se habían vuelto sus segundos padres y amigos adorados.

- Iré al grano - sentenció.

Vio el rostro de ambos y sintió un nudo en la garganta, no pensó que le sería tan difícil, después de todo en ese tiempo esos chicos frente a ella sólo la superaban por escasos años.

- Aunque no quisiera meterme en sus vidas debo decírselos, porque son los únicos que me pueden ayudar.

Ellos no pronunciaron nada y la observaron con curiosidad, nada de lo que hubieran hecho los hubiera preparado para lo que escucharían.

- Yo... vengo del futuro, de más de veinte años adelante - explicó.

Tomoyo y Eriol se sorprendieron, pero no dijeron nada y le dieron a entender que continuara.

- Mi tiempo se acaba, debo regresar. Quiero que ayuden a Sakura y Shaoran a encontrar la manera de romper la maldición que pesa sobre sus almas - soltó todo.

Eriol se sobresalto levemente sin hacerlo notar.

- Si - se dirigió a Eriol - sé que eres la reencarnación de Clow Li. Zafiro ha renacido en Sakura, la actual maestra de las cartas y Heian en Shaoran Li. El hechicero que los maldijo también esta aquí en su forma pasada y futura. Ahora se fusionaron, y busca el legado de Haruko y no tardará en obtenerlo, pero su dueño aparecerá en 6 años.

Tomoyo no entendía nada, pero se trataba de grabar cada palabra en la mente.

- Sakura descubrirá algo sobre su pasado y odiará a Shaoran por mucho tiempo, les pido que los ayuden y eviten que se separen - sus ojos se humedecieron - no permitan que la maldición se cumpla y que mueran... - no planeaba decirlo, pero no pudo contener las emociones que se arremolinaban en su cuerpo, con la sola esperanza de cambiar esa realidad que le tocó vivir.

Tomoyo pudo saber por su mirada que no mentía, aunque todo eso sonaba como sacado de una loca mente (NA: la mía), sonaba tan irreal, pero la mirada de la chica decía que no mentía y deseaba creerle por un lado pero por otro...

- ¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad? - Eriol no se quedaría sin una prueba.

Ella sonrió - no has cambiado – tenía esa misma actitud en el futuro - te lo demostrare.

Hizo un hechizo en voz baja y activo los cristales que había alrededor de ellos, tal y como lo hizo con las competencias, impidiendo que saliera o entrara alguien o alguna magia. De inmediato Eriol activo una protección para él y Tomoyo, sólo en caso de que fuera un ataque.

- Eso lo puede hacer cualquier mago - comento Eriol.

Tomoyo estaba un poco impresionada no sólo porque jamás había visto algo parecido sino porque sentía la magia a su alrededor y ahora podía sentir más claramente que a Eriol lo rodeaba una especie de energía que la cubría a ella también.

- No es eso lo que le quiero mostrar - cuando estuvo segura de que estaban protegidos, comenzó a desplegar su poder, color violeta intenso. Enorme, calido y sumamente poderoso, algo que jamás habían sentido, pero había una extraña sensación de tristeza en ella.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar un estremecimiento, con un poco de esfuerzo pudo ver el aura que imponente la rodeaba.

Eriol dio un paso atrás entre sorprendido y perturbado.

- Sin duda - de inmediato lo reconoció Eriol, ese era el poder del legado, sus memorias se lo confirmaban.

- Yo, soy la dueña del legado, en el futuro me fue otorgado. Pero pague un precio muy alto, mis padres se separaron para siempre y murieron, por eso regrese. Vine a evitar que cometan los mismos errores.

Tomoyo sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza, después tuvo un mareo pero no quiso demostrarlo, algunas imágenes confusas jugaban en su mente. Una chica, un rey, un hombre, dolor, todas esas sensaciones. No puedo evitarlo y llevó sus manos a la cabeza sintiendo que le explotaría, sus rodillas temblaron y sintió por un segundo desvanecerse.

- Tomoyo - se alarmo Aurora, de inmediato oculto su poder y se acercó a Eriol que ya la sostenía.

- Lo lamento, no pensé que activaría sus memorias - se disculpó.

- ¿Memorias?

Al desaparecer su aura Tomoyo se recuperaba y se levantaba lentamente.

- ¿Entonces...?

Aurora asintió - en unos días lo descubrirían - Aunque se sentía preocupada por no saber las consecuencias de saberlo antes.

Tomoyo se levantó aún sostenida por Eriol.

- Por lo que acabó de sentir y aunque no entiendo mucho, estoy involucrada - sonrió Tomoyo para convencerlos de que se sentía mejor.

- Lo lamento - dijo suspirando, en realidad no deseaba que nadie sufriera. Dio una mirada a Kyung esperando que él no se molestara por lo que le paso a su madre. Desde lo lejos su amigo sólo asintió y le sonrió.

- No te preocupes - le sonrió como la Tomoyo del futuro.

- Sólo me queda una pregunta - dijo Eriol - ¿Qué tan poderoso es ese hombre?

- Mucho, ha sabido mantenerse con vida a pesar del tiempo. Yo no he podido derrotarlo a pesar de mi fuerza - una sombra de impotencia empaño sus ojos - Creo que complique las cosas. Pero estoy dispuesta a todo para cambiar el futuro.

- Entiendo - meditó unos segundos - tus padres deben ser magos o hechiceros muy poderosos tu poder es impresionante.

- Lo son.

- Bien - meditó Eriol - hay una condición para ayudarte...

- Pero ya les mostré mi poder – no podía creer que Eriol le hiciera algo así. En su tiempo era muy comprensivo con ella.

- Sólo quiero confirmarlo en realidad. Son Sakura y Shaoran tus padres.

Aurora suspiró - Si - dijo ella sonriendo, su sonrisa era idéntica a la de Sakura no había duda.

A Tomoyo se le agrandaron los ojos un instante y después de observarla mejor lo confirmo, tenía la delicadeza del rostro de su madre y los intensos ojos de su padre, cabellera de su madre. Era preciosa.

Unas estrellitas se asomaron en sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

- Eres tan linda. Sakura y Shaoran tienen mucha suerte - dijo con alegría.

- Gra... cias.

- Supongo que no me puedes decir más del futuro.

- Lo lamento, pueden cambiar las cosas si lo saben - sin querer dirigió su vista a ella y Eriol. Cosa que él si noto y le dio cierta alegría, luego una fugaz mirada a donde estaba su mejor amigo - hay cosas que deben suceder - concluyó.

- Entiendo.

- Sobre todo necesito que los ayuden a comprender que deben perdonar el pasado.

- ¿Perdonar? - preguntó Tomoyo.

La chica asintió.

- Tiene mucho que ver con lo que sucederá, por favor traten de ayudarlos y... cuídense mucho. Nosotros estaremos cuidándolos. Intervendremos directamente si es necesario.

- ¿Nosotros? – Eriol levantó una ceja.

- Larga historia. Nos ayudaran.

- Lo haremos - la apoyo Eriol.

- Se los agradezco – se inclinó con gratitud reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de abrazarlos.

Eriol y Tomoyo regresaron al baile, Aurora sólo se quedo observándolos, ahí iban sus únicas esperanzas.

- Cuando sabes lo que te espera en el futuro, lo que puedes hacer es tratar de cambiarlo. La mejor arma es el libre albedrío – recordó las palabras de su abuela Ieran Li. Su amada abuela, fue una lástima que muriera cuando era pequeña, pero siempre la quiso mucho aunque fue igual de estricta que con su padre. Solía decir que ella era especial y que eso implicaba muchas responsabilidades, ahora entendía a lo que se refería. Luego bajo su mirada y levanto levemente su manga de su abrigo, encontrando la pulsera que Sakura le entregará a su padre el día anterior, sólo que más gastada.

- ¿Estas bien? - ni siquiera noto cuando Kyung llegó a su lado.

- Si, espero que realmente que me puedan ayudar - escondió la pulsera, era un tesoro muy valioso para ella, Kyung lo sabía.

- Lo harán. ¿Y ahora que haremos? - preguntó el chico con la mirada en los ventanales del salón de fiestas, donde las sombras que bailaban se reflejaban.

- Lo que hemos estado haciendo. Vigilar que Hyobe no se entrometa y no obtenga el cofre.

- Por el cofre no te preocupes, recuerda que tengo protegido el museo.

- Lo sé pero estoy segura que ese tonto se la ha pasado hurgando en las propiedades de tu familia buscándolo.

- Lo ha hecho pero aún no ha dado con él. Tranquila todo estará bien.

- Eso espero.

- No creo que estés considerando la oferta que te hizo, ¿o si? - se volvió hacia ella.

- No, pero aún no veo otras alternativas - sonrió.

- Me alegra que por fin pueda verte reír.

La chica se sonrojo, pero se alegro de estar en un lugar con poca luz y que él no la viera. En su interior sabía que para ella, él era mucho más que un amigo.

Él correspondió su sonrisa, la cual era muy parecida a la de Eriol igual de misteriosa, varonil y confortante, con el toque de calidez de su madre.

- Vámonos, no quiero que nos vean.

- Como quieras - ambos se ocultaron la oscuridad de la noche.

Dentro todas las parejas disfrutaban de las últimas melodías, Ikue y Hisaky estaban muy melosos en una apartada esquina del gran salón. Yamazaky por fin había convencido a Chiharu que fue un accidente, pero la chica no era tan fácil de convencer, así que sólo le concedió un baile más. Sakura y Shaoran no paraban de sonreírse, sólo Eriol y Tomoyo tenían una expresión pensativa.

De regreso a casa todos continuaban con las mismas actitudes.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Eriol a Tomoyo.

- Estoy bien - dijo seriamente, su atención no estaba en sus pasos sino en las palabras de la chica del futuro. Realmente alguna vez llegó a pensar que terminaría atada a la empresa familiar, como una solterona amargada e infeliz por impedirle sus sueños. Y otras se imagino lejos de su madre y como una mujer realizada. Pero ahora sabía algo de su vida pasada y un futuro no muy alentador, sobre todo para Sakura, esa chica que era tan buena con ella.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Sakura y Shaoran abrazados mientras caminando de regreso, ambos se veían tan felices.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer Eriol?

- No te preocupes - le puso una mano en el hombro y trato de sonreírle - nada malo pasará. No ahora que lo sabemos - sus ojos brillaron con la luz de la luna.

Ella asintió un poco hipnotizada por la mirada gentil y comprensiva de Eriol.

- ¿Fuimos amigos en nuestra vida pasada? - se atrevió a preguntar.

Él volvió su mirada al frente - si, buenos amigos - pero esa respuesta la intrigo aún más, la manera en que lo dijo y desvió la mirada.

- "Pues yo creo que no era todo" – pensó ella pero decidió callarlo, era mejor tratar de recordarlo todo para no cometer una imprudencia.

Por ahora era mucha información la que había recibido, así que Eriol decidió cambiar de tema.

- Cantaste hermoso.

- Gracias, en realidad quería que mi madre se diera cuenta que disfruto mucho cantar.

- Creo que lo lograste.

Atrás Yamazaky contaba toda clase de verdades tratando de contentar a Chiharu, y aunque lo había perdonado no desaprovechaba la oportunidad que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sólo hablará verdades.

La Profesora Zu y Chiaky se habían adelantado con Ikue e Hisaky, así que sólo ellos caminaban por las calles.

- Eriol.

- Dime.

- ¿Vas a estar ocupado el sábado?

- No.

- Es que... - dudo un segundo, pero sus ansias de saber - quisiera saber más de lo que nos dijo la chica - dijo en voz baja y asegurándose de que no los escucharan.

- Esta bien, te parece si nos vemos por la noche en el museo - comentó Eriol, lo cierto era que tenía muchas sospechas que lo llevaban al museo y aprovecharía para comprobar todo. Mientras tanto investigaría sobre la maldición, después de todo había tiempo o eso pensaba él.

- Claro - musitó Tomoyo. En su mente circulaban todas las palabras dichas por la futura hija de sus amigos - "Perdonar" - tal vez era la clave para evitar ese futuro desastroso.

Todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos domicilios.

Shaoran llegó a la mansión, se ducho y se dispuso a descansar, bajo por un vaso de agua cuando una sombra lo encontró en medio de un pasillo oscuro.

- Meiling, ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que lo que te voy a decir te interesa.

Pasándola de lado siguió por su camino.

- Es sobre Kinomoto- él se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Que pasa con ella? - no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Llegaron hasta la pequeña mesa de la cocina y se sentaron.

- No me digas que no lo notaste primo. ¿Acaso el amor te ciega? - estaba usando un tono bajo, pero reprochador.

- Habla de una vez.

- Acaso te diste cuenta de lo que hizo hoy, Shaoran una persona común no hace eso. Se necesitan años de entrenamiento físico para hacer esa clase de piruetas, ni siquiera yo puedo...

- Estas celosa.

- No Shaoran, esa chica tiene habilidades escondidas. Habilidades que las personas normales no tienen.

- Tu misma la investigaste, no hay nada extraño en ella.

- Es cierto, pero pude omitir algo.

- Por favor Meiling.

- No vez que puede ser una de ellos, el hecho de que ustedes tengan algo, no debe cegarte - no levantaba el tono de su voz, pero comenzaba a irritarse.

- Sé que hay algo especial en ella - dirigió una mirada profunda a su prima - pero no es lo que piensas, tal parece que somos reencarnaciones de personas que se conocieron en el pasado, eso es todo.

- No lo creo.

- Lo siento - se levantó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación - pero no quiero que te metas en esto - se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta - y en nada que tenga que ver con ella - sentenció.

- Espero que no te arrepientas - murmuró Meiling.

Shaoran se fue a descansar no deseaba creer en nada de lo que Mei le había dicho. No quería desconfiar de Sakura, era una buena persona, lo demostraba con sus actos. Aquellos tras el legado eran personas despiadadas dispuestas a matar con tal de conseguir sus fines, pero Sakura era sólo una chica con muchas habilidades y con quien tenía un pasado común. No deseaba desconfiar de ella, o algo que pusiera en peligro su relación y si eso implicaba ignorar a Meiling, lo haría.

Tomoyo por su parte llego a su departamento, las luces apagadas.

Decidió no despertar a su madre que dormía en su recamara, se preparó para dormir. Cerró los ojos cansada había sido un día muy agitado, pero al hacerlo algunos recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Finalmente el cansancio gano y durmió el resto de la noche soñando y recordando.

**§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§**

Lo que sentía ahora era el peor temor que había sentido en su vida. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente estremeciendo su pecho, un vacío en su ser la abrumaba. No podría describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. Atados sus pies, sus manos en su espalda y su boca cubierta con un trozo de tela que desprendía un horrendo olor, que la hacía sentirse mareada, todo a su alrededor parecía borroso y era como estar en el límite de la conciencia y la inconciencia.

Sus sentidos estaban atrofiados no podía sentir más allá de su rostro bañado en sudor, su boca reseca y sólo escuchaba murmullos que parecían porvenir de un aparato descompuesto.

Un hombre entro a la bodega seguido de otros dos.

Sin ninguna consideración retiro de un violento movimiento la tela del rostro de la chica.

- Abre los ojos querida – reconocía esa voz.

Al desaparecer el olor lentamente abrió los ojos, poco a poco su mente regresaba a la normalidad recordando cada suceso que había vivido ese día, por fin diferenciando entre realidad, sueños y recuerdos.

El perdón. ¿Qué había en esa palabra? Mucho en realidad, supone que alguien hizo daño y alguien que fue víctima de ello por alguna razón, implica que quien provocó el daño arrepentido o no se atreva perdir perdón, es decir pedir que el otro lo absuelva de su culpa. Pero la victima aunque perdonara no podrían, ninguno de los dos, quitar el daño, esta hecho, pero sirve para calmar el alma de ambos.

Ese tipo de ideas habían rondado la mente toda la mañana en la cabeza de Tomoyo, tratando de descifrar lo que Seika había dicho. Toda la mañana había trabajado con su madre, y ella no había mencionado mucho sobre su participación en la competencia, sólo la había felicitado escuetamente, pero nada más. No había vuelto a insistir en que tomará su lugar en la empresa, como siempre estaba muy ocupada y su visita no tardaría mucho más tiempo.

Y este día en particular no la vería, así que ocupo su mente en otras preocupaciones.

La noche había llegado, ella esperaba casi impaciente que en cualquier instante entrara Eriol para la cita que habían concertado, cuando por fin lo vio entrar, con una sonrisa lo recibió.

- Buenas noches Tomoyo.

- Buenas noches Eriol me alegra que hayas podido venir.

- Espero que no estés muy ocupada.

Ella negó - a esta hora hay muy poca gente - lo llevó a la oficina de su madre y comenzaron a hablar. Eriol mantenía un semblante algo diferente, su habitual sonrisa calmada era reemplazada por una diferente que Tomoyo pudo percibir, pero prefirió ignorar.

La noche había caído en la ciudad y todos se retiraban a descansar.

- Eriol… Eriol… ¿estas bien? - preguntó al ver que el chico quedaba casi hipnotizado con el cofre frente a él.

- Tomoyo, ¿puedes sacarlo? – dijo señalando al cofre sin despegar sus ojos de él. Estaba en la sala donde se exhibían las cosas de Haruku justo frente al cofre.

- ¿Qué? – definitivamente no se esperaba esa petición.

- Sólo un segundo, por favor – finalmente se dio vuelta enfrentándola con una mirada que Tomoyo no supo interpretar tal vez desesperación, tal vez ansiedad como si fuera un sueño de toda la vida.

- Yo… - musitó aún sorprendida - bueno, es mi madre la que posee la llave – se disculpó.

Él negó con un movimiento de cabeza – si es tu responsabilidad cuidarla, sólo con desearlo podrás sacarla de ahí.

- ¿Eriol? – en esos momentos no sabía que pensar ¿por qué le pedía aquello? Incluso dudo que realmente estuviera escuchando aquello – lo lamento yo no puedo…

- Por favor, sólo inténtalo – se hizo a un lado dejándola de frente a la vitrina.

- Pero… - no pudo objetar nada más, sólo sintió como se colocó tras ella, muy cerca tanto que pudo percibir su cálida presencia. Tomoyo agradeció que ya nadie estuviera en el museo y sólo los guardias vagaban afuera.

- Inténtalo – le susurro al oído.

Ella observo al cofre tras la vitrina que tenía una alarma de seguridad, tan solo de tocar el vidrio se activaría una alarma silenciosa.

- ¿Por qué? O ¿Para qué? – se atrevió a cuestionar aun perturbada por lo que sucedía.

- Quiero que me demuestres lo que eres capaz de hacer por mí – esa respuesta dejo desconcertada a qué se refería.

Una parte de ella comenzó a sentir temor, pero ¿a qué? ¿a él? ¿qué le sucedía? Estaba algo extraño. Deseaba saberlo.

- No sé qué hablas – quiso darse vuelta y salir corriendo, pero ningún músculo de su cuerpo respondió a su pensamiento, su cálida presencia la envolvía.

- Sólo inténtalo – su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se acerco más a ella.

- Eriol… - nada mas salía de sus labios.

- Llámalo, dile que eres su protectora.

- Su protectora… - repitió ella casi de forma automática.

Justo al terminar de decirlo, el cofre dentro de la vitrina desapareció en medio de un destello, ella tuvo que cerrar sus ojos. Luego poco a poco los abrió, la vitrina estaba vacía, pero en sus manos había un peso que segundos antes no estaba. Al sentirlo, bajo la mirada y aún más sorprendida observo el cofre en sus manos. Pestañeo varias veces, no era muy pesado, pero había algo en él una extraña y familiar energía era desprendida por el cofre.

Segundos después se vio envuelta en una luz y una vida entera paso frente a sus ojos. Era como ver un película pero sintiendo cada sentimiento, cada alegría, cada angustia, cada lagrima, cada caricia, todo. Ella, en un lejano pasado había sido una condesa, con una hermana, un padre, amigos y un amor. Abrió los ojos lentamente después de algunos minutos, después de haber visto su muerte y de recordar su vida presente – Zafiro… - susurró. No todos los recuerdos eran agradables, su hermana había muerto aquel día, ahora todas las imágenes tenían sentido.

- Eriol – susurro sin saber que hacer o decir.

- Dime algo – su voz había cambiado levemente - ¿quieres cargar la responsabilidad de ser su protectora?

- ¿responsabilidad? – Todo se volvió confuso en esos segundos.

- ¿Quieres? - parecía exigir una respuesta.

- Yo… no lo sé – sin razón aparente temblaba de miedo.

- La protectora debe ser una persona muy fuerte, con sentimientos puros, sin rencor, sin errores, una persona pura.

- ¿Pura?

- Dime Tomoyo ¿eres pura?

- Yo... - ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? De ninguna manera se sentía pura, sobre todo por las peleas con su madre, por el rencor por su padre, por la envidia de ser como otras personas, más libres, más bondadosas, más humanas que ella. Ella no se sentía pura.

- No - no pudo levantar la mirada.

- Entonces no estas capacitada - le susurró con suavidad - debemos encontrar a alguien con esa pureza.

Se sentía morir sólo de escucharlo, su tono no era reprochador pero sus palabras la herían.

- Creo que yo puedo ayudarte con esa responsabilidad.

Ella se atrevió a levantar la mirada, y se encontró en los ojos del chico.

- Lo único que debes hacer es cederme la responsabilidad y juntos cambiaremos el futuro.

- "Futuro" - pensó, la chica les pidió ayuda y tal vez lo que decía Eriol era para cambiarlo. Tal vez ella tuvo responsabilidad en ese futuro atroz.

- ¿Quieres? - preguntó ErIol.

- Si, si es lo mejor para todos, te lo entregare.

Eriol sonrió.

- ¿Que debo hacer?

- Decretarlo, di que es por tu voluntad que cedes la responsabilidad del cofre.

- Yo Tomoyo Daidouji encarnación de Esmeralda guardiana del legado de Haruko, por mi voluntad he decidido delegar mi responsabilidad a...

- Sólo entrégamelo - susurró el chico interrumpiéndola.

Ella asintió y se lo entrego - como único guardián del poder de Haruko... - al terminar de ceder la responsabilidad a Eriol, hasta entonces pudo percibir el aura extraña disfrazada de la de Eriol. Sus poderes apenas habían sido despertados y no los conocía lo suficiente.

- Por lo cielos - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el cofre pasara a manos de el chico frente a ella, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y luego todo se borró. La engaño.

**§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§**

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué se me comunica hasta ahora? - golpeó con el puño el escritorio frente a sí.

Las dos personas frente a sí sólo bajaron levemente la cabeza. En realidad hubieran preferido decírselo antes, pero prefirieron buscar a los culpables ellos mismos, pero fracasaron.

- Pensamos que no debíamos preocuparte, comenzamos a buscar de inmediato pero no encontramos nada. Hasta ahora que todas las investigaciones apuntan a este lugar.

- Quisimos informarle personalmente… - dijo la mujer.

- Lo importante es que no se llevaron el diario - defendió el hombre de edad que respondía por el nombre de Wei.

- Lo sé Wei, pero eso sólo lo complica más – en su cabeza cientos de posibles razones divagaban. ¿Por qué dejar el diario en vez de robarlo? ¿Cómo traspasaron los hechizos de seguridad? ¿Ahora sabían todo lo escrito en él? La creación de las cartas, de los guardianes, su pasado, todo.

Yukito y Kaho se vieron entre sí, sintiéndose mal, incluso más que cuando recibieron los reclamos de la matriarca Li.

- Es mejor estar preparados, esta batalla no tarda en comenzar. Ahora vallan a descansar a partir de mañana comenzaran una investigación exhaustiva encontraremos a los culpables y tomaremos el legado de una vez.

Yukito y Kaho se despidieron y se retiraron.

- No debe perder la calma señor - a pesar de ser el director del colegio en el día, por la noches y en privado Wei obedecía y respetaba al heredero Li.

- Lo sé - Wei se despidió y salió.

La chica que había permanecido en las sombras dio unos pasos hasta Shaoran.

- Como sabes, tenía planeado marcharme con tu madre, pero creo que no lo haré.

- Creo que será mejor que lo hagas. Con Yukito y Kaho aquí no necesito más ayuda.

- Como quieras, sólo ten en cuenta lo que te dije - ya no era más la alegre Mei, se le veía desconfiada y muy reservada, en la última semana había cambiado mucho sobre todo con Li.

También se retiro minutos después.

Maldiciendo internamente se dirigió a ducharse y a su recamara, con desagrado se dio cuenta de su falta de sueño. Llegaron a su mente las insinuaciones de Meiling y de su cómoda sacó la pulsera símbolo del pacto con Sakura, la devolvió a su lugar y decidió salir a caminar, necesitaba despejar su mente.

Coincidencia o destino en su caminata llegó a la casa de huéspedes donde se hospedaban sus amigos.

La luz del cuarto de Sakura estaba encendida, así que decidió aprovechar.

De un limpio y certero brinco llegó hasta el balcón de la ojiverde, toco la ventana y ella se asomó, de inmediato desapareció al pequeño guardián dormido, para aparecerlo en la habitación de Eriol, sin que el pequeño Kero se diera cuenta.

- Hola – saludo él al entrar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías durmiendo te levantas muy temprano.

- En eso no nos parecemos…

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, el chico ya tenía sus labios atrapados en un profundo beso, mientras posesivamente con un brazo la abrazaba por la cintura y con el otro empujaba suavemente la cabeza de la chica para casi devorarla de un beso. Ella apenas reaccionando cerro los ojos y llevo sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico, respondiendo con la misma intensidad. En la última semana apenas se habían visto, los exámenes y el trabajo se habían incrementado, así que no desaprovecharían las pequeñas oportunidades, como él solía llamarlas.

Tardaron unos momentos hasta que el aire se acababa en sus pulmones, separándose con la respiración agitada.

- Me alegra verte – susurro ella con el poco aire que tenía.

Él le sonrió – a mí también.

- ¿Sabías que me encantas? – le susurro al oído haciéndola estremecer.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que así es – dijo jugando.

Ambos sonrieron y una vez que sus pulmones tenían oxigeno suficiente de nuevo Shaoran reclamo los dulces labios de la chica de ojos verdes.

Aún abrazados y con caricias Shaoran la llevó por la habitación. Terminando acostados en la cama de Sakura. Muy pronto las caricias comenzaron a ser más y más placenteras.

Shaoran sintió como una sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, verla así, movía sus más profundos sentimientos y emociones. De nuevo sus cuerpos se unieron en un abrazo, seguido de múltiples besos que aumentaban de intensidad, poco a poco él iba explorando con sus cálidas manos el cuerpo de Sakura y ella revolvía aún más su cabellera. Ella se embriagaba con su aroma y él con el de ella.

- Espera – dijo ella, cuando todo su cuerpo pedía más, y antes de que su cabeza fuera reemplazada por el deseo.

- Sakura – gimió él siguiendo con su tarea.

- Mi hermano no debe tardar en llegar y entra a mi habitación sin avisar – eso tuvo el efecto de detenerlo en seco.

Y es que había tenido el "gusto" de conocer al hermano de Sakura y no se arriesgaría a que los encuentre de esa manera.

De inmediato se separo de ella como si quemara.

- ¿Shaoran? – dijo con los ojos como platos, decir que se veía guapo, sexy y deseable era poco. Así con el cabello revuelto, mirada penetrante pero llena de ternura y deseo a la vez, con su camisa abierta en la parte de arriba mostrando parte de su bien formado pecho y es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo empezaba a desnudar.

Un violento sonrojo acudió a los ojos de la castaña cuando se dio cuenta.

Él también la observo y suspiro hondamente, tan hermosa con sus mejillas sonrosadas y pijama que mostraba sus atributos femeninos. Si ella no hubiera mencionado a su hermano seguramente aún continuaría. Se había dejado guiado por sus sentimientos y deseos.

Ella llegó hasta él y se abrió paso en esos masculinos labios y profundizo el beso, atrayéndolo a ella.

Pero las sensaciones cálidas fueron reemplazados de un golpe con una terrible sensación.

- ¿Qué pasa? - ambos sentían un vacío en ellos, como si el alma hubiera salidos de sus cuerpos para avisarles.

- Sakura - se olvido de sí mismo, al notar como la chica parecía enferma, con la piel muy pálida y ojos perdidos.

- Estoy bien - observó al chico y pudo ver en su mirada preocupación pero también que compartían la sensación.

Ambos parecieron estudiarse un segundo.

Segundos después, una explosión de magia no muy lejos de ahí, ambos corrieron a ver. Venia del museo.

**§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§**

- Vamos querida - insistía la voz.

Poco a poco recordó todo, sintiéndose horriblemente.

Él levantó su rostro.

- No eres Eriol - dijo apenas audible.

- Por supuesto que no.

Ese tonto apenas debe estarse recuperando de mi hechizo - sonrió.

- Hyobe - la estilizada figura de Eriol fue reemplazada con la de un hombre mayor vestido con una túnica marrón, su rostro estaba deformado con una sonrisa de venganza, sus ojos eran chispeantes.

- Es un honor que recuerdes mi nombre Tomoyo, o debería decir Esmeralda.

La chica buscó ayuda en los guardias que permanecían tras Hyobe, pero sus ojos estaban fijos, sin brillo y sin vida.

- Ellos no te ayudarán, ahora me sirven a mí.

Internamente Tomoyo se reprendió su error.

- Lo que hace el amor ¿cierto? - camino alrededor de la silla - me cediste el poder porque pensaste que era él, confías demasiado en las personas, chiquilla.

Se plantó frente a ella, noto como la chica permanecía con la mirada en el suelo, la tomo de la barbilla y lo obligó a verlo.

- Quiero que tengas un lugar preferencial en mi victoria. Mis invitados no tardarán en llegar – con un movimiento brusco colocó de nuevo la tela en el rostro de la chica provocando la misma sensación.

Ordeno a los guardias a la chica y colocarla frente al museo donde pudiera ver todo.

Desde ese lugar Hyobe convocó su poder y con una estruendoso ruido dibujo un círculo alrededor del museo una especie de protección.

- Ahora la diversión comenzará.

**§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§**

Sintió como la tierra se estremecía bajo su cuerpo, con dolor en todo su ser recuperó la conciencia. Estaba tirado en una calle solitaria, trato de recordar que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, imágenes borrosas acudieron a su mente. Caminaba rumbo al museo cuando un extraño lo interceptó, cientos de sombras de oscuridad lo atacaron sin piedad, lo inmovilizaron y pudo sentir como le robaba parte de su esencia y luego escapaban.

Sintió la energía recorrer el lugar y provenía del museo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y con la poca energía que tenía se puso en pie y comenzó a dirigirse en esa dirección.

Todas las personas con magia lo sintieron y de inmediato acudieron al lugar.

Al llegar Eriol se impresionó, el museo estaba totalmente rodeado con sombras demoníacas y uno que otro demonio de rango importante, todos en defensa. Aún así a lo lejos pudo ver a Tomoyo atada a una extraña silla y tras ella al mismo hombre que lo atacó a su lado.

- Hyobe.

Apenas comprendía todo, cuando dos estelas de luz se estrellaron contra la protección del museo.

- Maldito seas Hyobe - gritaba la chica del futuro cayendo al frente de Eriol.

El hombre sonrió - ¿acaso pensabas que en todo este tiempo había tomado vacaciones? "Querida" Mientras debatían la idea de que hacer, hice mi plan y adivina ¿qué? sé como vencerlos.

La chica que Eriol conocía como Seika, desplegó su poder tratando de destruir el círculo de protección pero no le causo ningún daño. Tomoyo estaba dentro y parecía estar drogada con la mirada perdida y su energía muy inestable, eso la alarmó.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo para ustedes, pero los dejaré con algunos amigos. ¡Ataquen! – ordenó.

Eriol y ella se enfrascaron en una fuerte lucha contra los seres del inframundo, Eriol con los demonios más pequeños y ella con los grandes. Él tenía experiencia en este tipo de batallas pero el robo de una parte de su esencia, lo debilito.

De la parte de atrás del museo, Kyung usando toda su fuerza formó una puerta por donde entró al círculo escondiendo su poder, con sigilo se dirigió hacía Hyobe y su madre.

Preparó un ataque pero al querer enviarlo fue interceptado por Hyobe.

- ¿Acaso crees que me podrías engañar?

Pronunció algunas palabras y las cadenas que mantenían presa a Tomoyo se torno más fuertes, y lo que eran cadenas se habían hecho cientos de espinas, en su semiconciencia ella apenas sentía un leve dolor. Pero podía ver las auras que se movían a su alrededor.

Pensó que era Eriol quien estaba en la lucha con Hyobe su energía era igual, aunque no sabía distinguir bien por su estado.

- Eriol - susurró.

Kyung normalmente calmado y prudente encendió su poder al máximo, Hyobe había provocado su ira con el daño que le provocaba a su madre y estaba muy conciente de que una de las pocas maneras de sacarlo de sus cabales.

Al ver el sufrimiento de su madre Kyung comenzó a pelear con todas sus fuerzas contra aquel hombre.

Estaban muy parejos, eso era previsible en sus batallas en el futuro así era o por lo menos eso pensaba el hijo de Eriol, tratando inútilmente de mantener la cabeza fría.

- Creo que te olvidas de algo. Aquí tus poderes se debilitan a cada instante y los míos en cambio crecieron con la muerte de Juke. Así que ahora no eres nada para mí - lo comenzó a herir gravemente, no conocía la piedad, no después de tanto tiempo de esperar ese momento.

- No me mancharé las manos contigo, además tengo cosas que hacer - susurro algunas palabras y un demonio de alto nivel se presentó. Era una figura no muy alta con unos poderes increíbles.

- Juega con el un rato y después mátalo – la figurilla del demonio asintió y se colocó en posición de ataque contra Kyung.

Antes de irse se dio vuelta antes de marcharse - y no olvides que antes de cortarle la cabeza se lo muestres a su madre - señaló a Tomoyo que luchaba por mantenerse en la realidad.

En otra parte del museo ya habían llegado Sakura y Shaoran que no importándoles como es que ambos sentían la magia, se dirigieron juntos al lugar que ya comenzaba a oler a sangre. El lugar los impresionó, sobre todo por la cantidad de demonios que la custodiaban, recordaron a Juke, pero estos demonios eran superiores a los que ellos acostumbraban acabar.

Los demonios no vacilaban en comenzar a atacar. Sin pensarlo Shaoran mostró sus poderes y comenzó a defenderse tratando de proteger a Sakura. Ella se mantenía demasiado sorprendida al ver el poder que poseía y que había ocultado tan bien todo ese tiempo. Pero no pudo pensar tanto, eran demasiados para que Shaoran los derrotara solo, así que no vaciló en mostrar los suyos ya ahora el sorprendido fue Shaoran.

Tardó muy poco tiempo para que sus peores temores se volvieran realidad, al reconocer el aura que emanaba el otro, reconociéndola como la de su enemigo.

Hyobe, abriéndose paso entre aquellos seres que se mostraban respetuosos les dio la bienvenida.

- Los esperaba - sonrió - ataquen.

Después de derrotar a algunos demonios se vieron entre sí, su mirada era indescriptible ahora comprendían todo.

- Por más veces que vea esto, no me cansaré- dijo Hyobe.

- Shaoran Li, antes Heian comandante de Haruko, te presento a Ying, jefa del grupo Kinomoto uno de los grupos más poderosos en busca del legado.

- Sakura Kinomoto, antes Zafiro te presentó a Xiao jefe de la familia Li, uno de los grupos en busca del legado, el asesino de tu padre.

Las últimas palabras daban vuelta en la mete de ambos.

- Creo que tienen mucho de que hablar.

Pero para ellos, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido.

- ¿Es cierto? - preguntó ella temerosa, sus preciosos ojos esmeralda reflejaban tristeza e ira.

En la mente de Shaoran se reconstruían las imágenes del que conocía como su enemigo muriendo frente a sus ojos para salvarlo, era en parte verdad, fue su debilidad lo que hizo no poder derrotar a aquel demonio.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir débilmente.

- Sólo ver sus rostros ahora compensan mis años de espera, pero ahora no cometeré los mismos errores. ¡Ataquen! - los demonios obedecieron, pero sus ataque lo único que lograban era que la furia de ambos chicos fuera desviada hacía ellos.

Al verlo Hyobe puso en practica su plan, mientras ellos peleaban levantó una especie de neblina que los cubrió formando una cúpula de energía que los mantendría encerrados.

- No intenten salir - dijo antes de desaparecer.

Ellos continuaban con sus batallas, ella con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y él demasiado desconcertado para hacer otra cosa que no fuera asesinar demonios.

La persona a la que más odiaban, era la misma que más amaban.

- Es cuestión de tiempo para que se destruyan solos - se burló y se dirigió a recibir a sus últimos invitados. Sin prisas se dirigió frente al museo donde ya llegaban.

Touya llegó de inmediato a ayudar a Eriol que parecía bastante cansado, observó a la chica que no parecía tener dificultades con los demonios mayores, Destruyéndolos en cuanto aparecían, se guardó sus preguntas y se limitó a ayudar a Eriol.

Más sorprendidos estuvieron Kaho y Yukito al llegar y encontrarse a Eriol y Touya en plena pelea. Aquellos que casi se robaban su protegido diario.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - demandó saber Kaho.

- Lo mismo que ustedes - contestó secamente Touya.

- ¿Ustedes provocaron esto? – la helada voz de Yue.

- No, un hechicero tiene a Tomoyo - respondió Eriol - debemos salvarla.

Segundos después de les unió Kero - ¿Qué esta pasando? - preguntó al ver todo el desastre.

- Pero que alegría que hayan llegado - una resonante voz hizo que los demonios se apartaran.

- Creo que ya se conocen, han sido rivales durante décadas – el hombre se mostró a ellos - todos buscaban esto ¿no es así? - mostró el cofre en sus manos - el legado de Haruko.

- Tú – no perdieron tiempo y todos se lanzaron al ataque.

Entre toda la pelea lograron quitarle el cofre. Mientras Aurora degollaba al último demonio mayor.

Con algo de esfuerzo Kero se lo arrebató a Kaho. Y la lucha entre ellos comenzaba, mientras Hyobe se regocijaba de placer. Fue su sueño verlos pelear entre ellos hasta destruirse.

En ese momento llegó Yamazaky que no comprendía nada.

- BASTA - la voz femenina hizo eco en el lugar, Kero Yue que ahora se enfrentaban se detuvieron al ver a la extraña chica acercarse. Fue hasta entonces que notaron el increíble poder que poseía.

- Ustedes no deben pelear entre sí, cuando él - apuntó a Hyobe - el es su único enemigo.

Todos la observaron sin comprender mucho, con excepción de Eriol.

-Acaso no lo sienten, debemos ayudar a Sakura y Shaoran que ahora se enfrentan, también a mi amigo y a Tomoyo están en peligro.

- Bien dicho Aurora - aplaudió Hyobe.

- ¿Y tu quién eres para entrometerte? - exigió saber Kero.

- Vine a ayudarlos - le envió una mirada de que guardará silencio que a Kero se le hizo demasiado conocida.

- No seas grosera querida, diles quién eres o no te creerán.

- Cállate - camino hacia Hyobe.

De frente a él habló con los demás - jamás podrán quitarle el cofre, ya es suyo. ¿es cierto?

- Así es - con sólo un pensamiento recibió el cofre en sus manos.

- ¿Qué quieres? - no encontraba otra manera de detener todo aquello, sólo entregarse a ese odioso hombre.

-Ven conmigo - con toda calma camino de regreso al museo.

Ella suspiró.

- Repito: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y con que derecho te entrometes en lo que no te llaman? Mocosa tonta - gritó el guardián solar.

Ella se dio vuelta, su mirada era nostálgica mezclada con fuerza - aunque no lo crean me concierne más de lo que quisiera admitir, por ahora confíen en mí.

- Mitzuky y Kinomoto, utilicen sus poderes espirituales para sacar de esto a todos los habitantes del lugar no tardaran en darse cuenta, Yue y Kero, ayuden a Eriol después de todo son parte de su esencia, Yamazaky por favor evita que llegue algún humano a este lugar.

Los dejo sin palabras preguntándose como supo sus nombres y sus poderes y habilidades. Ella simplemente se dio vuelta para ir tras Hyobe mientras los demonios le habrían paso.

Se detuvo unos pasos antes de entrar al círculo - les prometo que haré lo que sea, para que todo esto terminé bien. Pase lo que pase todo estará bien - fue lo último que se escucho antes de entrar.

- ¿Quién se cree esa chiquilla para mandarnos? - vocifero Kero enojado, nadie tenía derecho a mandarlo, sólo Sakurita y nadie más.

- Debemos creerle, nos conoce bien. Por ahora dejaremos nuestra lucha y la ayudaremos a recuperar a Tomoyo - trato de conciliar Eriol.

Aurora siguió los pasos de Hyobe, verlo de espaldas le llenaba la cabeza de ideas de como lo estrangularía, todo lo que podría torturarlo si se atrevía a hacerles daño a sus seres queridos.

Por ahora tenía las manos atadas.

Llegaron donde Tomoyo se encontraba, no muy lejos de donde Kyung enfrentaba al demonio que parecía tener más fuerza a cada instante.

- Pobre - dijo Hyobe viendo a Kyung esquivando ataques cada vez más fuertes - no sobrevivirá.

- Sabe cuidarse solo - por dentro sentía hervir su sangre, pero confiaba en su amigo, y sabía que no se daría por vencido y que le daría una sorpresa en cualquier momento, después de todo era hijo de Eriol.

- Este es el trato - con la batalla y Tomoyo a sus espaldas y en sus manos el cofre comenzó a hablar - he descubierto que una de las leyes universales es la voluntad, cada ser humano tiene la voluntad de decidir su futuro y por eso acarrear sus consecuencias, absolutamente nadie puede imponerle una decisión.

- ¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces? Eso lo sé, no necesito lecciones.

- Cierto, es mejor llegar a lo principal. Tomoyo por voluntad me cedió el derecho de proteger el cofre.

En esos instantes lo único que Aurora sentía era un profundo odio hacia el hombre y rencor hacia ese poder en el cofre.

- Ahora es momento de que hagas lo mismo con esto - le mostró el cofre.

- Y si no lo hago.

- Sólo observa a tu alrededor, en cuestión de minutos tu tío y tus amigos morirán. Por cierto te había comentado que tus padres no tardarán en morir - señaló el lugar y la chica pudo sentir como sus auras estaban en plena batalla con una notable baja en su poder - Sakura y Shaoran se mataran entre sí.

- La historia se repetirá, pero esta vez yo habré ganado.

Con los sentidos exaltados sólo repitió - la historia no se repetirá - todo a lo que una vez le causo horror podía verlo ante sus ojos.

- Esta bien - aceptó su propuesta escondió su mirada entre su cabello desordenado.

- Decrétalo - ordenó el hombre entregando el preciado cofre.

- Renuncio, yo Aurora Li Kinomoto, por mi voluntad renuncio al poder que me ha sido otorgado, a partir de ahora deja de pertenecerme - el cofre en sus manos emitió un leve brillo como acatando su voluntad y en mucho si era realmente su voluntad que ese poder nunca hubiese sido para ella - ahora el poder que encierra será a quien lo entregue - estiró los brazos hacia Hyobe que muy feliz lo recibió.

De inmediato lo abrió y aquella luz dorada lo invadió y entro en él. De nuevo como siglos atrás sintió que su poder llenaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Lo que antes era dorado ahora se torno negra como el vacío mismo.

- Ahora déjanos en paz.

- ¿Que dices querida? Jamás dije que los dejaría sobrevivir, así que no me vengas con eso. Ellos morirán.

- Mátenlos - ordeno a sus sirvientes.

**§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§**

Hola, como estan? Yo ahora estoy mejor creo que ya sé donde esta mi archivo perdido. Disculpen por dejarlos con Ikue pero era la única disponible, jeje. La verdad que no me gusto del todo este capítulo, pero si sigo corrigiéndolo actualizare en un mes. Quiero informarles que el siguiente capítulo es el último del fic, sip esto se acaba, y haré un anuncio importante. Hasta luego.

yuen chan


	20. Alternativas

CAPÍTULO 20 

Capítulo final

Alternativas

CCS pertenece a Clamp.

**§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§**

Todo salía como él lo había deseado, engañar al enemigo y vengarse de una vez. En su vida pasada logro terminar con sus vidas y lanzar una maldición sobre sus almas, una que nada ni nadie podría romper, Sakura y Shaoran estaban condenados a no ser felices. No lo fueron en el futuro del que provenía pero tampoco lo serían en un futuro alternativo.

Ahora después de tanto tiempo que tuvo que idear todo, prepararlo y esperar, por fin era el vencedor. El legado de Haruko era suyo y esta vez nadie se lo quitaría. Abrió lentamente el cofre que Aurora le acababa de ofrecer, a cambio de la vida de sus seres queridos. Disfrutaba enormemente su victoria, el legado en forma de luz dorada lo invadió y entro en él. De nuevo como siglos atrás sintió que su poder llenaba cada célula de su cuerpo, fusionándose con él la luz cambio de ser dorada a una totalmente negra.

- Ahora déjanos en paz – la impotencia invadía todo su cuerpo. Todo lo que había hecho parecía de pronto irse por la borda.

- ¿Que dices querida? Acaso crees que después de tanto tiempo de espera, puedo dejarlos vivir, lo lamento querida: ellos morirán.

- Mátenlos - ordeno a sus sirvientes.

Los demonios sólo esperaban la orden y en cuanto esta llego parecieron revivir con nuevas fuerzas y comenzar a herir gravemente a sus contrincantes, era demasiados para ellos.

Sakura y Shaoran seguían enfrascados en su pelea, ella con ansias de venganza y él sólo defendiéndose de los ataques. Por mucho tiempo Nitcké había odiado a Xiao por creerlo responsable de la muerte de su padre, también él lo sentía así, pues era su falta de poder en aquellos años lo que lo había ocasionado.

Eriol, Touya, Kero, Yue, Kaho, peleaban contra los demonios que parecían tener fuerzas renovadas. Eriol era el más afectado, por la baja en su energía apenas se podía defender, los demás estaban acostumbrados a las batallas, pero si todo continuaba igual era custión de minutos para ser eliminados.

- Quiero que veas esto Tomoyo - le quitó la tela de la cara y ella pudo recobrar la conciencia para ver como un chico muy parecido a Eriol era estrangulado por un horrible humanoide parecido a una gárgola.

Kyung intentaba con toda su fuerza quitarse al demonio de encima, pero no podía hacer mucho, el oxigeno ya la falta y no lograba pensar claramente. Los pies de Kyung no tocaban el piso, trataba inútilmente de lanzar varios hechizos, impactarle fuertes golpes, pero ese extraño ser parecía absorber cada ataque. La fuerza que él enviaba sólo lo volvía más fuerte, no recordaba haber enfrentado algo igual.

Un poco borroso logro ver que Tomoyo lo observaba y Hikary estaba inmóvil. Ambas lo observaban con expresión indescifrable, así que trato con más desesperación liberarse pero eran inútiles sus intentos, por primera vez en toda su vida sintió el temor de la derrota.

- BASTA - Hikary gritó furiosa, sus manos fuertemente apuñadas clavaban sus uñas en ellas. Jamás había presenciado que Kyung fuera lastimado, se había prometido que su futuro no sería afectado. La adrenalina y la desesperación recorrieron su cuerpo, no lo permitiría no a él.

Su aura violeta se encendió al máximo, sus pensamientos se nublaron frente al odio que empaño su corazón hacia una sola persona, de ser violeta cambio a ser gris. El odio la estaba cegando, el resentimiento, la más plena sed de venganza. Su mente fue invadida de escenas tristes en su vida, la separación de sus padres, la muerte de su madre y su padre, su soledad, todo lo negativo que su ser guardaba, sus ojos antes ámbar se obscurecieron.

Tomoyo que finalmente recobraba toda su conciencia, notó el cambio en los ojos y el aura de la chica.

Antes de poder ayudar a su amigo Hyobe la intercepto - Así que deseas pelear, me parece bien veamos de que eres capaz.

La lucha comenzó, con los sentidos encendidos al máximo, era el momento de ella dependía el futuro férreos ataques iban y venían. Aurora era muy rápida y fuerte los primeros ataques le dieron de lleno al mago, hiriéndolo levemente.

Pero no sabía que caía de nuevo en su juego, lo que hacía realmente era ayudar a que Hyobe, así él se acostumbraba a su nuevo poder y utilizar su potencial destructor.

Tomoyo permanecía observando, haciendo constantes intentos de escapar de su prisión, pero lo único que lograba era hacerse más daño. Ahora conciente podía sentir todo la magia que se movía a su alrededor, en todos lados había batallas.

- Vamos querida no me decepciones. ¿Acaso haz olvidado a tus padres? – No perdía oportunidad para provocarla, era cuestión de tiempo para que ella perdiera totalmente el control y entonces sería muy fácil acabarla. Señalo el lugar donde se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran, que en ese momento sus energías se atacaban una a la otra, tal como se lo habían contado, estaba pasando lo que tanto había temido, lo que tanto deseaba evitar.

- Hikary - escucho la débil voz de Kyung - no te dejes llevar, así no ganarás – con un esfuerzo sobre humano había logrado deshacerse del demonio que no tenía piedad al lanzarle múltiples golpes – Hikary no lo dejes ganar – gritó con la voz deformada.

- Mamá, Papá amigos - susurró tratando de encontrar la cordura en medio de todo ese mar de odio.

- Ellos están a punto de morir Aurora, puede irte despidiendo.

El hermoso rostro de la hija de Shaoran, estaba deformado por la rabia y tristeza.

- No te des por vencida – el viento se encargo de llevar el mensaje de Tomoyo a los oídos de Aurora – todo saldrá bien.

Sin aviso un nuevo ataque de Hyobe la hizo reaccionar violentamente para satisfacción de Hyobe. Sus ataques ahora estaban llenos de energía negativa.

- No Hikary - decía con pocas fuerzas Kyung - el odio sólo lo alimenta, debes... - su voz se corto al ser envestido nuevamente por el demonio. Su nivel de magia era alarmantemente bajo contrario a su rival.

Como no odiarlo si destrozo su vida lentamente, le quitó a su madre y luego a su padre, la hizo quererlos odiar por creerlos los responsables de su infelicidad.

- ¿Kyung? - trato de recobrarse, pero el odio y el dolor eran muy fuertes. Eran muchos años en los que esos sentimientos ocultos adquirieron fuerza y estaban muy arraigados en su interior.

- Hikary no odies – la calida energía que enviaba el mensaje la hizo reaccionar, era tan parecida a la de su madre, tenía la misma bondad. Finalmente dirigió su mirada hacia Tomoyo que la observaba intensamente, sin otra palabra alguna la hizo reaccionar.

- Vamos querida, recuerda que tus padres están a punto de morir ¿acaso no harás nada?

Con más claridad, su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente. Odio, tal vez en parte era la respuesta. Concentró toda su energía en su cuerpo, Hyobe se estremeció, presintiendo lo que vendría, sin tener tiempo para otra cosa se escudo tras Tomoyo, muda testigo de todo.

De su cuerpo una honda de poder fue expulsada que en forma de círculo comenzó a expandirse por todo el lugar, cada demonio que era tocado por esa energía simplemente desaparecía, dejando intactos a sus amigos, chocando contra la energía negativa de las barreras.

Todos fueron capaces de sentirlo y ver sus efectos, había acabado con los demonios de una sola vez.

- ¿Acaso crees que no sé manejar mi poder? – preguntó Aurora a Hyobe. Él también había sido afectado en menor medida, ya que Tomoyo fue como su escudo, trató de recuperarse.

Finalmente los ojos de Aurora habían recuperado su forma habitual.

- He tenido toda mi vida para conocerla y utilizarla a este poder. No caeré en tus juegos otra vez.

- Es todo lo que puedes hacer - claro que sintió temor pero no lo demostraría, los ojos decididos de la chica lo desconcertaban, pero lo hacían odiarla más.

Las barreras fueron destrozadas, incluyendo la que atrapaba a Sakura y Shaoran.

Estaban enfrascados en una terrible batalla, el odio de Sakura por el recuerdo de su padre no le había permitido escuchar a Shaoran que una y otra vez pedía una oportunidad de que lo escuchara.

Al caer la barrera se dieron cuenta de que sus amigos se encontraban cerca, notaron las extraordinarias auras que se enfrentaban. Sakura pudo sentir el bajo nivel de la energía de Eriol, no pedió tiempo, ahora era más importante su amigo que su venganza. Le dio la espalda a Shaoran sabiendo que no la atacaría por la espalda y corrió hacia la batalla. Él la siguió de cerca.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – lo que antes había estado lleno de seres de oscuridad ahora estaba vacío y la barrera que rodeaba al museo ya no estaba, también sintieron las energías en combate.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Kero a una extraña chica que llegaba.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? No podía pasar.

- Meiling – la reconocieron.

- Debemos ayudarlos – Eriol corrió hacia el museo seguido de Touya y Kero. Lo que más los alarmaba era la energía de Sakura muy cerca del lugar.

- Meiling y Yamazaky necesitamos que se encarguen de que ninguna persona llegue hasta este lugar, esto no ha terminado – mandó con voz helada el guardián lunar.

Los aludidos asintieron, Kaho y él siguieron a Eriol.

Hyobe se recuperó, volvió a invocar a más demonios pero nada pasaba. Los demonios que eran más débiles fueron cobardes y no acudieron a su llamado.

Aurora no perdió tiempo y se dirigió al lado de Kyung.

- ¿Estas bien? - estaba muy herido pero estable.

- Claro que sí, me alegra que por una vez me hayas escuchado – trato de sonreír, con ayuda de ella se levantó.

- Te lo agradezco, pero ahora es momento de acabar con esto de una vez.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Yo lo voy a alejar de Tomoyo, libérala y llévala a un lugar seguro, por favor – Kyung asintió – los otros no tardarán en llegar, no quiero que se involucren.

El mago se dio cuenta de que los demonios no acudirían a su llamado – Malditos – masculló Hyobe al saberlo. No importaba, no los necesitaba ahora tenía el poder suficiente para acabarlo todo de una vez.

Aurora llamó la atención de Hyobe - Sé como derrotarte - le brindo una media sonrisa, mientras Kyung se acercaba a su madre.

- No digas tonterías, no necesito de nadie para terminar lo que empecé siglos atrás.

Aurora concentró sus pensamientos y su aura antes violeta comenzó a aumentar en un tono dorado.

Hyobe no espero nada y comenzó a atacarla, cientos de golpes le daban de lleno provocando en la chica apenas unas muecas de dolor, pero no hacia nada para defenderse. Fue cuando Kyung aprovecho y libero a Tomoyo, pasando una mano por cintura la llevó a un lugar más retirado.

- Gracias – susurró Tomoyo agradecida realmente, el chico le sonrió y ella se sintió protegida.

El aura se incrementaba a cada segundo. Aurora había entendido las palabras de Kyung el odio dominaba a Hyobe, y eso lo aprovecharía.

Debía buscar en el extremo contrario del odio para derrotarlo. Exacto. El amor, el único sentimiento capaz de derrotar al odio era el amor. Con mucho esfuerzo cambiaba cada recuerdo malo con uno mejor, recordar la sonrisa de sus padres, su calidez, la protección de su tío, el cariño de sus amigos y el amor naciente en su pecho, convertía en poder heredado por Haruko en amor puro, esa sería su arma. No le era nada fácil pero haría lo necesario para intentarlo.

- Combate el odio con amor - le había dicho una vez Eriol - cuando alguien te haga daño no lo odies, no sientas rencor, recuerda los momentos felices que haz vivido con él y responde el odio con amor, sólo así podrás vivir tranquila. El amor es lo que mueve el universo - En aquel entonces esas palabras le había parecido de lo más cursi y tonto que hubiera escuchado y simplemente eran consecuencia del gusto de Eriol por los buenos vinos. Pero ahora, que esas palabras eran lo único que le brindaban una oportunidad y se aferraría a ellas eran su única salvación.  
Recibía los fuertes golpes propinados por Hyobe con pocas defensas, pero con todos sus más preciados recuerdos toda su energía cambiaba de color.

Eriol y Touya llegaron a presenciar la escena que era horrenda Hyobe se ensañaba con Aurora, le estaba constando un esfuerzo sobrehumano cambiar su energía. Años de odio, deseos de venganza, miedo, rencor cambiados con minutos de felicidad. El odio atrae odio, el amor atrae amor.

- No se acerquen – ordenó una voz no muy lejos de ellos, después llegaron Yue y Kaho - morirán si lo hacen – al buscar a quien les hablaba se encontraron con Kyung que sostenía a Tomoyo apenas conciente, sus heridas aún sangrantes la debilitaban.

Eriol corrió hasta Tomoyo, tomándola de los brazos de aquel chico que desconocía.

- ¿Quién eres? – fue Yue quien preguntó, había notado de inmediato la energía tan familiar.

- No importa ahora – con cuidado puso a Tomoyo en manos de Eriol.

En ese instante llegaron Sakura y Shaoran que al ver la escena y sin comprender nada, fueron donde sus amigos se encontraban, notando de inmediato lo herida que Tomoyo se encontraba. Eriol no perdió tiempo y comenzó a invocar hechizos de curación que de inmediato cerraron algunas heridas de la chica, pero también bajaba el nivel de energía de él.

- ¿Están bien? – preguntó Sakura a Eriol, él estaba ya muy cansado, así que sólo asintió.

Una nueva explosión llamo su atención hacia el campo de batalla, Hyobe se estaba impacientando y realmente desesperado trataba de matar a aquella chica, ella esta terminando de cambiar e incrementar su energía. Su cuerpo estaba ya muy maltratado.

Sakura y Shaoran tuvieron una extraña sensación en su interior. Pero como guerreros que eran no se quedarían sólo viendo aquel espectáculo y se prepararon para luchar.

- ¡NO! – gritó Kyung interponiéndose - sólo estorbarán. Sólo ella puede acabar con él.

El rostro de Hikary mostró una hermosa sonrisa, sus padres estaban ahí, los podía sentir. Todos estaban ahí, no se daría por vencida, no ahora que estaba tan cerca. Pero el tiempo que había permanecido en el pasado y sus heridas hacían estragos ahora, a pesar de la cantidad tan enorme de energía no se comparaba con la de Hyobe que no cesaba de atacarla.

Él notó la sonrisa de Aurora algo dentro de él lo alerto si no hacía algo terminaría muerto. Vio entonces a todos reunidos a la distancia, había oportunidad.

Hikary noto que el aura de Hyobe cambiaba de dirección prediciendo sus movimientos utilizó una parte de su energía en formar una barrera protectora que cubrió a todos de los ataques de Hyobe. Había sido todo tan rápido que ellos ni siquiera lo notaron.

Maldecía mil y un veces Hyobe, mientras todos sus amigos y padres recibían instrucciones de no moverse del lugar por parte de Kyung que se encargaba de reforzar su resistencia.

Hyobe al ver que no podía hacer nada dirigió su furia contra la chica que intentaba subir la energía.

Dentro de la barrera comenzó de nuevo la pelea.

Kero exigía saber quiénes eran exactamente y discutía con Yue. Eriol concentraba su energía en ayudar a Tomoyo a estar conciente, ahora Sakura y Shaoran comenzaban a pelear.

Kyung cansado y muy furioso para ver a su amiga sufrir tanto mientras todos peleaban gritó con el corazón destrozado - Acaso no ven lo que esta sufriendo y es por ustedes - sentía impotencia y eso le carcomía el alma - y ustedes peleando por cosas sin sentido.

Todos quedaron en silencio unos segundos – es cierto – murmuro Tomoyo – ella esta luchando por todos.

Kyung tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

- ¿Acaso es más fuerte su odio que su amor? - gritó a todos y sin importarle nada.

- Hiraguizawa – habló ya calmado - le pido que se encargue de la protección, no permita que nadie salga de aquí sólo estorbaran – sin esperar respuesta se abrió paso por la barrera y salió por el rumbo a Aurora

- Perdón – susurró y recordó Sakura lo que Tomoyo le había hablado en los últimos días, buscó la mirada de Shaoran que también la buscaba la suya.

Se hicieron la pregunta en silencio, más ya sabían la respuesta.

No tardo mucho tiempo en que Hyobe noto la salida de Kyung y se dispuso a descargar con él la furia que sentía.

Tomoyo vio como Kyung era atacado al tratar de llegar junto a Aurora, su corazón se encogió, Eriol tuvo una sensación parecida, ese chico era su pariente en el futuro, sólo eso pudo concluir. Al ver como era atacado el chico, Tomoyo no pudo resistir y se abrazo fuertemente de Eriol y él le respondió compartiendo el sentimiento de ser heridos en el corazón.

Al debilitarse el poder de Aurora a cada momento, y sin la ayuda de Kyung la barrera comenzó a desvanecerse.

- No te odio - afirmó Sakura sin ver a Shaoran de frente – jamás podría hacerlo.

Shaoran sintió alegría por sólo un segundo, antes de verla correr para salir de la barrera. No era una declaración, era una despedida.

- Sakura - Shaoran quiso detenerla, pero ella fue más rápida y por fuera sello la barrera para protegerlos. Con todas sus fuerzas corrió hacia los chicos.

Shaoran no se lo esperaba, tardo sólo unos segundos en reaccionar, le constó un poco de trabajo abrirse paso ante el sello, y aunque Kero y Yue quisieron seguirle les fue imposible.

Ahora corría tras ella.

- Sakura - ella se detuvo, incrementando su energía envió un ataque hacía el mago que por suerte tuvo el efecto de que Hyobe soltara a un casi inconciente Kyung.

Hyobe sonrió así sería más fácil manipular a Aurora.

Shaoran la alcanzó, sin palabra alguna, ambos dirigieron su más poderoso ataque a Hyobe provocando en él sólo una sonrisa.

- Ustedes más que nadie saben el alcance del poder del legado. Nada de lo que hagan me afectará.

- Te equivocas - todos voltearon a ver a Aurora que ahora sostenía a Kyung - ya lo hicieron.

- Esperanza - invocó Aurora. De entre las ropas de Sakura, la carta Esperanza floto frente a ellos, sorprendiendo a Shaoran y a la misma Sakura y más lejos a los guardianes.

- Te reclamo con el nombre de Hikary – gritó Hikary, la carta comenzó a dar vueltas y en medio de un resplandor se partió en dos. Una regreso a manos de Sakura, la carta vacío.

La carta amor se colocó entre Sakura y Shaoran, mostrando el nombre de su dueña.

- Ven - sin tiempo a reaccionar, la carta se fusionó con el poder de Hikary elevándolo de manera impresionante. El amor entre sus padres representado por la carta, ayudo a elevar su poder.

Al terminar de fusionarse con su poder pudo percibirlo con temor, que aún era insuficiente frente al odio de Hyobe.

Él se dio cuenta y se confió ahora jamás lo podrían derrotar.

- No es suficiente - susurró Hikary a Kyung - su odio lo supera – sintió sus piernas temblar ante el descubrimiento. No era suficiente.

- Ahora están lastimados - dijo casi como explicándoselo él mismo – no hay nada que puedan hacer – sentía la victoria en sus manos como nunca antes.

Hikary se abrazó de Kyung - el amor no es suficiente - dijo casi derrotada.

- Es cierto el amor no es suficiente - sintiéndose victorioso ignoró a la pareja y se dirigió hacia Sakura y Shaoran.

Ellos eran su objetivo principal y disfrutaría verlos retorcer de dolor, disfrutaría matarlos lentamente. Shaoran interpuso su cuerpo buscando protegerla.

- No es verdad Hikary - el chico la abrazó aún más - hay más amor.

Ella lo vio sin comprender. El rostro siempre calmado de Kyung ahora tenía muchos cortes y sangre que comenzaba a secarse, pero sus ojos calmados no eran los mismos, ahora mismo esos ojos azulados la veían con ternura y admiración - te amo Aurora Hikary, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré.

- Kyung - tal vez no era el momento o tal vez era el mejor. Su corazón despertó de un largo letargo provocado por la tristeza de su pasado - también te amo.

Kyung tomo el rostro de la chica también salpicado de sangre y sin importarle nada unió sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso. Justo en ese momento la luz dorada que de ellos emanaba incrementó el poder de ella, desapareciéndolos unos instantes de la vista de todos.

De la nada ante de Sakura y Shaoran Kyung apareció en forma defensiva.

Delante de Hyobe que no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo apareció Aurora con un rostro de orgullo.

Ambos sonreían.

- Esto terminará ahora - sentenció Kyung.

- ¿Que hicieron? – exigió saber Hyobe.

- Sólo admitimos lo que sentimos – Hikary permaneció frente a Hyobe.

- ¿Puedo saber como piensas derrotarme? Para pelear necesitas odiar...

- Y contaminar mi energía no es así, es lo que buscabas.

Hyobe quedo en silencio con una sonrisa.

- Pero hay mejores formas de acabar con el odio.

- ¿Qué?

- No piensas ayudar - reclamó Shaoran al chico que les impedía pasar sintiendo un horrible temor dentro de sí, al igual que Sakura que sólo atinó a abrazarse de él.

- No la necesita – dijo con aparente calma, pero con un nudo en la garganta.

La sonrisa de la chica sólo lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

- Entonces ¿Cómo me derrotaras querida?

- Con lo más puro que existe.

- ¿Qué es? - en su descuido Aurora tomo sus manos - ¿Acaso me suplicaras piedad? - se mofó sin tratar de soltarse - ¿Qué haces? - trato de soltarse pero la chica no lo permitió.

- Yo Aurora Hikary Li Kinomoto – susurró sin permitir que nadie la escuchara sólo Hyobe - por mi voluntad renuncio al poder que me ha sido otorgado, a partir de ahora deja de pertenecerme, ahora el poder que poseo será a quien lo entregue - Hyobe sin comprender, pensó que ese era una rendición , así que lo acepto sin pensarlo.

Hikary lo soltó y pronto sintió que el poder que toda su vida había portado en sus hombros había desaparecido de su cuerpo, pero más débil de lo que jamás se había sentido, retrocedió unos pasos con notable cansancio.

- Me alegro que por fin lo hayas recapacitado, al fin has entendido que jamás nadie me derrotara, te felicito - sonrió Hyobe.

Sin poder evitarlo Hikary cayo de rodillas agotada, las heridas producidas durante la batalla comenzaron a sangrar, pronto Kyung fue en su ayuda pidiendo a Sakura y Shaoran que no se entrometan.

Las carcajadas de Hyobe inundaron el lugar - He ganado - impaciente absorbió todo el poder otorgado y lo trato de activar. Pero al tratar de hacerlo se encontró con una sorpresa.

- Acaso no conoces la ley de los elementos - Aurora levanto la mirada y su sonrisa se acentuó - tus ansias de poder han sido las que te han traicionado. Recuerdas tu poder viene del odio, el mío del amor¿sabes lo que pasa cuando dos opuestos se enfrentan? - se levanto con ayuda de Kyung - el poder que te entregue era amor puro que no pudo corromperse a pesar de tus deseos y ¿adivina que pasa al fusionarse con el odio?.

- Se neutralizan - dijo con horror sintiendo como dentro de él ambas energías chocaban y se disolvían.

- En nuestro caso no sólo es el amor, es la magia pura contra la magia corrompida.

- El amor es capaz de destruir el odio y transformarlo en algo hermoso, tú serás la excepción.

Todo el poder que fluía en sus venas desapareció dejando sin ninguna energía.

- Serás un humano más. Y aunque puedes odiar si quieres, no tendrás poder nunca más.

- Maldita - chilló Hyobe.  
. Pero había usado y perdido suficiente energía en un día, sólo se desvaneció en los brazos de Kyung.

- Hikary - se asustó Kyung notando la sangre que no dejaba de correr.

- No es posible - repetía Hyobe, tan cerca y sólo su ambición lo traicionó.

Con la poca fuerza que aún tenía el hijo de Tomoyo envió un hechizo que hizo a Hyobe perder la conciencia.

Todos aún heridos pudieron acercarse a Kyung - necesita ayuda - su voz estaba alterada, todos podían percibir como la energía de la chica se desvanecía.

- La llevaremos a la mansión - dijo Shaoran conciente de que no podrían ir a un hospital común - Wei sabe de magia curativa.

Las palabras fueron las grandes ausentes de regreso a casa. Todos permanecían demasiado confundidos, incluso Kero con todo lo que había pasado. Aurora iba realmente grave, pero su rostro estaba tranquilo.

Al llegar a la mansión Shaoran ofreció una habitación para la chica y llamó a Wei. Todo ese tiempo Kyung permaneció a su lado e ignoro a todo el que quisiera alejarlo de ella.

En la sala todos los demás eran curados, casi nadie estaba herido de gravedad, sólo perdieron un poco de sangre, pero era habitual en su estilo de vida. La única que no estaba acostumbrada era Tomoyo y era en quien todos se habían concentrado, una vez que se aseguraron de que todo estaba bien con ella, se tranquilizaron.

Se miraban unos a otros Sakura y Shaoran, Tomoyo a Eriol, Yue a Kero, que no acababan de creer que eran "hermanos", Kaho y Touya y Yamazaky con Meiling.

Habían sido testigos de una batalla que simplemente superaba su imaginación y estar con sus enemigos no era muy alentador. Touya se paseaba como león enjaulado, vigilando siempre a su hermana, que al igual que Shaoran tenían una horrible sensación en su cuerpo, dolor en el pecho que lo hacía sentirse angustiados, un dolor sin aparente causa.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos minutos desde su regreso. Shaoran subía y bajaba en busca de noticias de la chica, pero nada.

Minutos después bajaba Wei - lo lamento pero no puedo hacer nada por la chica, ha perdido demasiada sangre y lo que es peor demasiada energía.

- ¿Qué? - el más sobresaltado fue Eriol - eso no es posible - todos se admiraron ante su reacción. Aún no sabían nada sobre esos extraños chicos que finalmente derrotaron a Hyobe.

- El problema es que parte de su esencia se perdió. Creo que puso demasiado en el combate, no sobrevivirá.

Los rostros se oscurecieron.

- No puede morir - Eriol parecía estar muy afectado, esa chica debía regresar a su futuro no podía morir en ese lugar ni en ese tiempo.

Tomoyo fue a su lado y le tomo la mano, sólo entonces Eriol reaccionó. Sin decir más y aún tomado de la mano de Tomoyo subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación.

Sakura y Shaoran los siguieron y los demás prefirieron esperar, sin entender nada.

Al entrar se encontraron a la chica con muchas vendas pero que sólo parecía dormir, a su lado el chico de cabello azulado le sostenía la mano. Sentado frente a la cama tomando con ambas manos la pequeña mano de la chica entre las suyas, ocultaba sus ojos tras el cabello y su respiración era tan calmada como si durmiera.

Sakura y Shaoran entraron y al ver la escena lo único que hicieron fue tomarse las manos como buscando la fuerza en el otro, sintieron su corazón palpitar cada vez más rápido.

- Tu lo sabes Eriol - la voz de Shaoran era bastante ronca y seria - ¿Quién es ella?

Sakura secundó la pregunta con la mirada.

- Es... - no sabía como decírselo o no hacerlo - ella es... – por Kami como decir que era su hija, su hija moriría frente a sus ojos aún sin haber nacido. Podría estar cambiando la historia si lo decía, pero ¿debían saberlo? Tomoyo apretó levemente su mano notando su frustración.

La respuesta no llegó cuando el cuerpo del chico brindo un cálido destello azulado que se dirigió hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica, se introdujo a su cuerpo.

La chica comenzó a fruncir levemente el ceño, y después de unos segundos regreso a su tranquilidad.

Kyung lo estaba intentando a cada momento, pero no funcionaba. Estaba gastando cada parte de su energía en tratar de inyectarle algo de su fuerza, y en espíritu clamaba su nombre pero no había logrado nada.

- Es mejor detenerlo - dijo Wei desde la puerta - si continua con eso puede morir él también.

Tomoyo se atrevió a acercarse al chico, toco sus hombros primero con delicadeza y luego tratando de sacarlo de la concentración en la que se encontraba. Wei prefirió retirarse.

Por fin pareció reaccionar y levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar y su rostro era reflejo de dolor.

- Por favor basta, puedes hacerte daño - dijo con tono maternal salido del alma.

- No quiero que muera - le susurro.

Tomoyo sintió que su corazón se hacía pequeño, podía ver el cariño y amor que le tenía.

- A ella no le gustaría verte así - fue lo que atinó a decir.

- Daría mi vida con gusto por ella - dirigió una mirada de ternura a Tomoyo.

- No... no lo permitiré - apenas fue audible su voz. Todos extrañados vieron abrirse unos hermosos ojos ámbar con un poco de dificultad.

- Hikary - Kyung le sonrió un poco aliviado.

- Tu vida es demasiado valiosa - intentó sonreír la chica, pero le ocasiono un enorme dolor y tuvo que reprimir un lamento.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntaron al unísono Eriol y Tomoyo acercándose.

- No tanto - trato en vano de mover su cuerpo.

Sakura y Shaoran suspiraron aliviados, con pasos inseguros se acercaron a la cama donde descansaba, siempre con las manos unidas.

Sintieron un hueco en el estomago tan sólo de observarla bien. Su rostro pálido con algunas heridas, sus labios estaban amoratados, su cabello desordenado, pero sus ojos a pesar de todo, brillaban con vivacidad que contrastaba con su cuerpo delgado y maltratado. Las sábanas que la cubrían tenían manchas rojas en varios lugares, a pesar de las vendas no paraba de sangrar.

- Gracias por tu ayuda – dijo Shaoran – pero ¿Quién eres? - sin el tono habitual de desconfianza, era más bien de preocupación por su estado.

La chica por fin dirigió su mirada hacia ellos. Trato de grabarse cada detalle de ellos, con la esperanza de grabarla en su alma. Sus padres años más jóvenes, estaban heridos, pero no tanto como imagino, tenían vendas y sus rostros estaban casi intactos, tenían sus manos tomadas y la observaban con preocupación.

Les sonrió como si la reconocieran al hacerlo.

- Soy… - Eriol y Kyung se tensaron - ¿crees que deban saberlo? – la interrumpió Kyung preocupado de lo que haría su amiga.

- Deben – contestó sin quitar su mirada de la pareja parada frente a la cama – Soy Hikary Li Kinomoto – con gran orgullo pronunció cada uno de los apellidos.

La expresión de Sakura y Shaoran simplemente era difícil de describir, asombrados, incrédulos, asustados, sólo pudieron abrir sus labios pero nada salió de ellos. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y mantuvieron su unión de manos.

- ¿Eres pariente nuestra? – Shaoran trataba de encontrar una razón lógica de lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Soy… su hija – sintió como si le quitarán un enorme peso de encima – he venido del futuro a ayudarlos.

Sakura permanecía en shock, Shaoran tuvo una serie de emociones que lo marearon. Sus emociones se dispararon por un lado increíble felicidad de saber que estarían juntos, que amor que se tenían había logrado superar las barreras y dar vida a un hermoso ser. Por otro lado, saber que esa chica desfalleciente era ese precioso ser.

-No me queda mucho tiempo, así que les recordaré algo – su cuerpo destello un cálido brillo que los envolvió a todos – es el poder de Haruko, pero necesito que recuerden la maldición.

- ¿Maldición? – la energía de Hikary tuvo el mismo efecto que en Tomoyo sólo que en mayor intensidad, los recuerdos bloqueados regresaron a su conciencia.

- Es cierto – por fin habló Sakura y la calidez se retiro – Sobre Heian y Zafiro pesa una maldición que cayó en sus almas antes de morir.

- Pero el hechicero que la lanzó ya no tiene poderes, ya no existe la maldición – se atrevió a hablar Tomoyo.

- Eso hubiera sido lo mejor – corrigió Eriol – pero según lo que he investigado, la maldición ya ha traspasado el tiempo y el espacio, esta adherida a sus almas. Aunque muera el hechicero que lo hizo, ellos no pueden romperla – terminó de decir con pesar en su voz.

- Hyobe quería que su venganza se consumara y se aseguro de eso – Sakura buscó refugio en los brazos de Shaoran, todos estaban muy abrumados, era mucho desconcierto para un solo día.

- La maldición no se puede romper – dijo finalmente Hikary llamando la atención de todos, pero para su sorpresa la chica tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Sentía unos terribles dolores en todo su cuerpo pero eso era precisamente lo que la alegraba.

- Ahora comienzo a entender muchas cosas. No existen coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable – una mirada calida fue dirigida hacia Eriol – las respuestas que buscamos no siempre están tan lejos y es cuestión de verlas desde otro enfoque, siempre con esperanza – observó luego a Tomoyo.

Ellos habían sido como sus padres, en los últimos años y había aprendido mucho de ellos. Junto a Kyung le enseñaron a continuar a pesar de todo.

- Ahora sé que puedo ayudarlos – ahora su vista estaba fija en Sakura y Shaoran – evitar ese horrible futuro del que vengo.

- Hikary ¿de qué hablas? – Kyung tampoco entendía nada.

- Lo logre – lanzó una mirada de alegría a todos.

Su amigo pensó por un momento que su amada Hikary había perdido la razón o deliraba.

- No lo ven, la maldición se esta cumpliendo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- La maldición dice que cuando ellos llegaran al punto más alto de la felicidad, cuando supieran de mi existencia, la maldición se desataría.

- Cada vez que ellos dos se acercarán dañarían al fruto de su amor, y no podrían estar juntos, y si lo hicieran mi vida terminaría – recitó Hikary –La maldición se cumplirá, después de que me valla podrán estar juntos.

- Pero tu morirás – se alarmó Kyung.

- De todas manera lo haré – le sonrió – pero esta vez ellos podrán ser felices y estarán libres.

- Hikary – Tomoyo entendió todo, todo le parecía demasiado cruel.

La chica en la cama tuvo que ahogar un lamento, los dolores se volvían cada vez más intensos, el dolor de la maldición hacía que su cuerpo sufriera increíbles dolores y que su energía disminuyera aún más rápido.

- Debe haber otra manera – susurró Eriol, Tomoyo escucho la tristeza en su voz y sólo puedo abrazarlo para apoyarlo.

- No la hay, yo estoy contenta de haber ayudado, les agradezco a ti y a tía Tomoyo por su ayuda. Sé que serán felices, sólo deben desearlo y luchar por eso, su amor dará frutos impresionantes – reprimiendo cualquier lamento o mueca de dolor, sólo sonreía.

Tomoyo no pudo soportarlo y dejo caer las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos. Eriol la consoló y la saco de la habitación sabía que Sakura y Shaoran debían hablar con ella.

Al bajar a la sala, Tomoyo soltó libremente su llanto, Eriol derramo una cuantas lágrimas. Todos los observaron sin decir palabra, pero el llanto casi silencioso de Tomoyo les partía el alma.

Una vez que salió la pareja dentro de la habitación reinó el silencio unos segundos. Kyung se debatía en la idea de salir, pensando que quiza ella quisiera hablar a solas con sus futuros padres, pero su respuesta fue silenciosa Hikary apretó más la mano que sostenía como buscando apoyo y descargando un poco el dolor que la consumía por dentro.

- En verdad lamento todo esto – su rostro se entristeció unos segundos – lamento entrometerme en su vida así, pero era mi única alternativa. La vida me dio la oportunidad de cambiar lo que yo viví, y la tome sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero no me arrepiento.

Por fin Sakura se acercó a la chica y la abrazó maternalmente.

- Somos nosotros los que debemos pedirte perdón. Fuimos nosotros que no pudimos afrontar nuestra responsabilidad y sólo a ti te hemos hecho sufrir – derramaba lágrimas.

- El destino ahora sólo dependerá de ustedes - dijo hablando un poco más alto para que todos escucharan.

Shaoran no tardó en unirse al abrazo, sin reprimir las lágrimas. Al sentirse por primera vez junto a sus dos padres, el dolor en su interior desapareció por unos instantes, se sintió la más dichosa de todo el universo, se sintió realmente feliz por primera vez. Sin soltar la mano de Kyung que estaba cerca, sintiendo su calor y el amor que le tenía sonrió por última vez.

En los brazos de sus padres, tomada de la mano de su amor, con la felicidad que jamás en su vida había sentido y con un gran orgullo de haber hecho lo correcto finalmente sus ojos se cerraron y su energía se extinguió. La cama una vez ocupada por un cuerpo aún sin nacer, las vendas con sangre de alguien que aún no existe y la calidez de una persona que amaba con intensidad se quedaron solas, su cuerpo desapareció.

- ¡Hikary! - Kyung estaba muriendo por dentro. Sin importarle nada comenzó a derramar muchas lágrimas que se impregnaban en la cama vacía.

Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol lloraban, simplemente no podían resistirlo, las lágrimas se fundían en el frío piso de la habitación.

Abajo Kaho, Meiling, Yamazaky, Touya, Kero e incluso Yue sintieron desaparecer la presencia de la chica, compartieron el dolor en el pecho, como si perdieran algo muy importante para ellos.

- ¿Por qué? - repetía una y otra vez Kyung golpeando con los puños la cama vacía.

La terrible noche murió ante los rayos del sol que atravesaron la ventana de la habitación de la mansión Li.

Un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo, la aurora para un futuro nuevo.

Kyung por fin cayó desmayado victima del dolor, el cansancio, la debilidad y las ansias de escapar de la realidad.

Días después.

Todos estaban reunidos en la mansión de nuevo, la tristeza aún embargaba sus rostros y casi no hablaban entre ellos, una tregua había sido pactada en honor a la muerte de la chica. Pero tenían la esperanza que duraría para siempre.

Llegaron todos puntuales a una pequeña colina, muy cercana al bosque de la mansión Li.

Todos vestían de negro.

El silencio lejos de ser tenso o desagradable daba un ambiente de empatía, de que el dolor que sentían era compartido. El último en llegar fue Kyung que ahora portaba varias vendas en todo el cuerpo, parecía demacrado y débil, apenas había probado bocado en esos días. Tomoyo y Eriol estaban muy preocupados pero decidieron respetar el duelo del chico.

Se colocaron frente a un enorme y antiguo árbol que imponente se alzaba sobre la colina. Eriol se encargo de hacer un ritual parecido a un funeral, una cruz violeta se fusiono con el árbol y uno a uno fueron dejando una flor. Aunque no todos conocían en verdad, todos sentían la muerte muy cercana.

Fue como un homenaje a ella, cada uno en silencio prometió buscar un futuro mejor. Derramaron más lágrimas en ese lugar.

Pasaron varios minutos y uno a uno se fueron retirando, sólo quedo Kyung perdido en sus recuerdos y pensamientos, el viento mecía su cabello y su ropa, llevándose las lágrimas y secando su rostro.

- Hikary... - susurró al viento.

- Te amo - recordó sus palabras en antes del último ataque.

- Te amo - escucho decir al viento.

- Hikary...

- No llores por mí, recuerda que aún no nazco - la delicada figura de su amada apareció frente al árbol ataviada con un hermoso vestido blanco.

- Hikary - sonrió Kyung queriéndola abrazar.

- Lo siento - dijo al ver que no podía abrazarla - mi abuela me dio la oportunidad de decirte hasta luego.

- ¿Qué¿acaso...?

- No lo sé - la sonrisa que tanto amaba apareció en sus labios - lo único que sé es que debes regresar al futuro, no sabemos cuales sean las consecuencias de esto. No quiero que te ilusiones pero he venido a advertirte.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Puedes llegar a dos posibles futuros y debes estar preparado. A uno en donde el pasado fue cambiado y tú destino también cambio, pero todos están vivos. O al otro, el que dejamos, yo no estará ahí.

- Hikary...

- No quiero verte triste amor - se acercó a su rostro - cualquiera que sea el futuro al que llegues. Quiero que seas feliz, no quiero verte llorar, por que aunque no lo creas yo estaré siempre contigo, en el pasado, en el presente o el futuro, en el cielo o el infierno estaré contigo y te amaré.

- Y yo contigo.

- Te amo - susurró de nuevo y su espíritu se desvaneció en el viento.

- Y yo a ti - contestó Kyung, pudo sonreír después de días.

Se encamino de regreso con los demás pero su semblante había cambiado.

Todos hablaban casi en susurro y al verlo llegar guardaron silencio.

- Sólo quiero despedirme - se inclino ante todos - el señor Li me ha ayudado a encontrar la forma de regresar a mi tiempo. Les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí.

Estrecho la mano de todos agradeciendo a cada uno de forma amable hasta llegar a Sakura y Shaoran.

- Les agradezco mucho - sin decírselos les agradecía el haber podido superar sus viejos odios y rencores, sabía que su unión daría vida de nuevo a la persona que más amaba.

Al llegar frente a Eriol y Tomoyo tuvo unas enormes ganas de abrazarlos con fuerza y advertirles algunos pequeños problemas que tendrían en el futuro, pero se contuvo.

- Fue un gusto conocerlos - se refería a saber que en su juventud habían sido tan humanos como él y no como en el futuro que parecían casi perfectos.

Al darle la mano a Eriol este le regalo una de sus sonrisas misteriosas y susurró - sé que estaremos orgullosos de ti.

Fue cuando Kyung comprendió que a su padre no le podía ocultar la verdad - te aseguro que así es - le regreso la misma sonrisa.

Tomoyo no pudo contenerse y lo abrazo como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

- Cuídate.

Él respondió con una sonrisa, se alejó del grupo dio una ultima despedida, de su chaqueta sacó un conjuro que leyó, y mientras lo hacía sentía gran ansiedad de saber a que futuro se enfrentaría, su futuro o el que habían cambiado.

Terminó el hechizo y se desvaneció en el viento.

Un sus piro general se dejo sentir.

Había llegado el momento, era el momento de construirse un nuevo futuro, era momento de desafiar el destino como lo hicieron aquellos chicos.

El mejor momento para comenzar una nueva vida es ahora. En este momento, el pasado murió envuelto de recuerdos y aprendizajes, el futuro es tan lejano que jamás lo alcanzaremos. El pasado y el futuro son tiempos de los que no vale la pena preocuparse tanto, el pasado sólo debe dejar aprendizajes y hermosos recuerdos, el futuro, sólo saber a donde queremos llegar, sueños que en el presente construimos. Ese es el tiempo verdaderamente importante: el presente, cada día, cada hora y que hacemos con él, es decisión nuestra, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Es nuestra decisión añorar y culpar un pasado o soñar ilusoriamente un futuro, sin hacer absolutamente nada por construirlo en nuestro presente, por perderse en ellos, una venda cubre los ojos sin poder ver que aquí y ahora hay personas que nos necesitan, que nos aman y amamos. Sumergidos en una rutinaria vida en la que sólo nos vemos a nosotros nos olvidamos de los otros. Cuando han sido ellos quienes nos han ayudado a ser como somos y estar donde estamos, a amar como amamos.

FIN

**§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§**

Hola, esta historia terminó. Sé que tal vez esperaban más, pero creo que el mensaje esta dado. El futuro al que llegará Kyung sólo depende de ustedes.

Quiero agradecerles su paciencia y tiempo al leer esta historia, sé que tuvo algunos errores pero creo que aún sigo aprendiendo a escribir. Les agradezco infinitamente su atención y comentarios que siempre serán importantes para su servidora.

Celina Sosa, darthmocy, Basileia Daudojiu, liana, dalielle, CollSaku, megumi-chan, Zauberry, thinia milondra, Ropna, angie, lady esmeralda, Aneth, serenity-princess y kaori kagome creo que son todas las que me han hecho saber su opinión, mil gracias, y también a las que leyeron pero no se animaron.

Bien, quiero hacer un anuncio, me encanta escribir y ya comencé una historia, un crossover, pero ahora paso por una etapa difícil en mi vida y creo que descansaré de escribir un tiempo, no sé cuanto me tome reponerme pero espero hacerlo pronto. Quiero cambiar mi forma de escribir y mejorarla, incluso quiero cambiar de nombre. Así que tal vez mi siguiente fic tenga un nombre nuevo, como yo misma quiero cambiar para mejorar, no sé los digo porque ni yo misma lo sé.

De nuevo gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios y jalones de oreja, siempre son buenos.

Cuídense mucho, no les digo adiós sino hasta pronto.

Con cariño yuen chan.


End file.
